


【锤基】无声燃尽（《使女的故事》AU/正剧向/双性/已完结）

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 244,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory
Summary: 大主教锤x使徒基副CP：反抗组织首领盾x奴隶冬一句话梗概：被发现有完整生育系统的Loki被极权国家送给掌权者之一Thor生孩子，只是想着完成任务的Thor渐渐违背本心并且开始怀疑自己的信仰。剧集原设定：未来人类由于环境污染生育能力极速下降，美国政府被极端崇尚环境保护的宗教国基列取代，基列国的核心政权开展“使女计划”，统治阶级视能够生育的子宫为商品，民间仍有生育能力的女人被逮捕和约束，轮流奉献给基列国的大主教们生育子女。本文私设：没落的英国贵族Loki被自己出生当时的奶妈告密，向强大的基列国教会出卖了他隐瞒19年的秘密：Laufey公爵的小儿子其实是双性人，他有着这个世界上大部分女人已经丧失的能力。基列国的生育监督机构以高昂的价格向英国购买了这个“代表了未来”的少年，并将它“优先”献给了教会最年轻的主教。





	1. 知更鸟

Loki从车上下来，旁边立刻有一个抱着步枪的男人凑上来为他打伞，其实这雨下得的并不大，只是空气湿润而天色阴沉，让人感到心烦意乱。  
　　穿着暗黄色袍子的老妇人站在别墅的石阶前等着他，她的脸上带着慈母一般欣慰的笑容，这笑容并不伪善，然而Loki看着她，只觉得毛骨悚然。  
　　Loki认得这个女人，她的身份是“生育监督机构”派到每个主教家的监督员，当然她在第一次见到Loki的时候脸上就带着这样的笑容，然后对他说：“你可以叫我萨伊嬷嬷。”  
　　于是Loki此后便那么称呼她，像是称呼曾经在伦敦看护自己的老嬷嬷一样。  
　　穿过雕花铁门走进花园的时候Loki又向她旁边望去，那里站着一个厨娘和花农，而在他们后面的阴影里，他能看到另一个未曾露面的身影。  
　　他下意识顿住脚步，害怕那个人就是萨伊口中的Odinson主教，但是马上他就感觉到自己的后腰碰到了AK47冰冷的枪托，那个给他打伞的武装者冷冷地看了他一眼，示意他不要停顿接着往前走。  
　　Loki扶了一下自己遮挡视线的翼帽，再迈出一步的时候他看到那个站在其他人后面的影子走出了昏黑黑暗的角落，露出了她墨绿色一尘不染的长裙。  
　　这显然是Odinson夫人，Loki在事前萨伊给的照片中见过她，她几乎可以说是基列国最有权势的女人。就算Loki曾经认识许多伦敦上层的贵妇也不得不承认自己面前的这个女人非常美，但她的美丽完全被敛藏了起来，就像是被纱布包裹起来的珍珠。  
　　Myrna Odinson金色的长发被束成一小团固定在脑后，旁边一丝杂乱都没有，纤长的身体外罩着宽大而垂坠的长袍，领口的扣子扣到最顶部，半圆的竖领遮挡着她修长的脖子，她的双手交叠在衣袖里，整个人只露出一张素净苍白的脸来。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”Myrna Odinson说，她的声音细弱，带着某种奇异的口音，像是清晨的鸟儿。  
　　“愿他降下恩赐。”Loki低声回答。  
　　萨伊满足的地笑了，在她第一次听说教会从英国购买了一个贵族少爷作为“使徒”的时候，她还认为那必定是一块非常难啃的骨头，毕竟她管教过太多不听话的使女和使徒，他们大部分经历过那个崇尚人权和自由的时代，对于“奉献”有着强烈的鄙夷和敌对，于是监督局不得不针对他们做出一些决策。  
　　毕竟赢得未来只需要她们亦或抑或他们的子宫，思想和灵魂、甚至是完整的身体都一文不值。  
　　所以发出申诉的割掉舌头，胆敢怒视的剜去眼睛，还有那些企图逃跑的，则需要砍掉臂膀，或者几只脚趾。  
　　不过这些对于Loki而言都是不必要的，因为这个文件上描述的，伦敦沦陷前英国最后的贵族少年从下飞机开始就温驯得地像一只没断奶的绵羊，他不多看也不多问，让做什么就做什么，他到达基列的第一天就被按在产床一样的手术台上做了非常“彻底”的检查，但他没有任何异议，甚至还在检查结束之后给站在房间里扛着摄像机拍摄资料的两个男人说“谢谢”。  
　　于是只用了一周，听话的Loki就离开了监督院，坐上了为他准备好的，前往Odinson大主教别墅的车子。  
　　也就是这短短一周的时间，就让Loki清晰地看到了这个世界的另一面。  
　　雨仍然下着，Loki独自坐在餐厅里，厨娘多加给他端来了鸡蛋和土豆饼。等他吃到一半的时候Myrna进来了，她把外套脱掉只留下里面的长裙，看不出情绪的目光从她棕色的下眼皮眼瞳投射到Loki脸上。  
　　“夫人。”Loki放下叉子，他懂得礼貌和时宜，他知道当着女主人的面吃东西是不对的。  
　　“你接着吃。”然而Myrna却并不在意地挥了挥手，多加给她倒了一杯茶，她便很自然地坐在了Loki对面。  
　　Loki食欲全无，他盯着自己被切开淋了酱汁的煎蛋，透过叉子的背面他能看到Myrna苍白的又微微有些扭曲的脸。他心里在想Myrna Odinson必然是厌恶自己的，她不管从任何角度来讲都没有理由在自己身上倾注善意，用一句大家心知肚明的话来说，她必须容忍自己分享她的丈夫。  
　　分享？  
　　念及这个单词的时候Loki忍不住想要发笑，他意识到这很有可能是自己的一厢情愿，或许对于基列的统治者们而言，使徒和侍女们并不是一个足以威胁到他们婚姻的东西，一件某种意义上而言一次性的、延绵后代的工具，或许跟一粒伟哥没区别。  
　　“你很开心？”Myrna突然问。，Loki这才意识到他不小心因为自己恶俗的比喻而笑了出来，他抿了抿嘴，然后又吃了一口煎蛋，艰难地咀嚼了半分钟之后，他放下了叉子。  
　　“再吃一点。”看到他一副完成进餐的样子，Myrna的语气严厉了一些，“你这样皮包骨头的样子，之后会很吃苦的。”  
　　Loki看着她认真的面孔，心里闪过一丝愕然，他明白这句话并不是关切，但从这简短的几个字里面，他听出了Myrna的立场。  
　　——对于自己的存在和出现，她万分支持。  
　　Loki只能又拿起了叉子，他无法理解面前这个年轻女人的思维，她不爱大主教吗？哪怕分配给大主教的使徒就这么堂而皇之地被送到她的屋子里她都能这样从容？她那张美丽又优雅的面孔即便是看着自己爬上那张原本只属于她的大床时也会保持着这样冷静冷定的表情？  
　　他越想越恶心，越想越觉得汗毛倒竖，原本就塞满的胃真的容不下任何东西了。  
　　“他快要回来了。”Myrna盯着他看了一会儿，突然没来由地说，“你就这样见他，还是去换身衣服？”  
　　Loki的心又是一沉，他明白Myrna口中的“他”是谁，其实他换不换衣服都没什么区别，但是为了离开餐桌和这盘令他快要吐出来的煎蛋，他还是回答：“我去换衣服。”  
　　Myrna的脸上仍然没有表情，她点了点头。然后让萨伊嬷嬷带着Loki上楼去了。  
　　Odinson主教虽然是这个教区最年轻的一位一名，但是由于在推翻华盛顿特区的时候作出了杰出贡献，所以政治地位很高。而这个地位的全部体现就在他这栋极具奢华的房子里，Loki在旧世界沦陷前也是伦敦的贵族，但就他记忆中作为公爵的父亲也不曾住过这么好的别墅，这栋房子装饰复古然而现代化设施一应俱全，一层是餐厅客厅，二层主要是大主教的书房，三层是卧室，此外还有露台和阁楼。  
　　萨伊嬷嬷带着他径直上了三楼，走廊第一扇门进去便是给使徒准备的房间，那间卧室并不很大，只有衣柜和一张床，南面的窗子拉着白色的窗帘，角落里静静蹲坐着一只三角衣架。  
　　Loki自己将帽子摘掉，萨伊走过来想要帮他把暗红色的长袍脱下来，Loki反手挡了一下，对她说：“我自己来吧。”  
　　萨伊犹豫了一下，对于被派到主教家里的监督员来说，时刻盯紧使徒是她全部的任务，毕竟有很多未能驯服的使徒或者侍女哪怕找到任何一点点机会都会逃跑或者自杀。，就算是他们已经把所有的利器、绳索、药物全部都与使徒们隔绝，萨伊还是听说过一个从印第安纳州来的，与Loki有着同样身体的少年，在监督员的疏忽下用折断的桌腿捅穿了自己的腹部。  
　　比起大部分懦弱又容易安于现状的使女们，陡然被改变命运的使徒则大部分更难接受现实，他们原本大多就对于自己的身体有排斥，自残和自杀的办法很多，态度也更决然。  
　　但Loki好像并没有那样的打算。萨伊仔细地观察了一下他的表情，他很坦然也非常从容，苍白的脸上甚至有笑意。  
　　于是萨伊留下一句“我在门外有事情喊我”便出门去了。  
　　那扇门合上之后Loki在原地静立了一分钟，还是因为害怕使徒们自残，所以这间卧室里甚至连一面镜子都没有。虽然Loki很想看看自己现在脸上的表情，但他知道拖延没有任何意义，说不定过一会儿萨伊还会冲进来，于是他打起精神开始脱自己身上的衣服。  
　　基列国的服饰都很统一，谁是什么身份一眼就看得出来，像是大主教的夫人比如就像Myrna穿的永远都是墨绿色的长裙，没有生育能力的女人们像是厨娘多加就只能穿灰色，而监督局的嬷嬷们衣着深黄。至于自己则只有暗红色的长袍，萨伊说红色是延续是生命，这也是使徒们存在的意义。  
　　Loki打开衣橱，里面挂满了款式单一的红色罩袍和长衫，所以“换衣服”对他而言只是变得整洁一些，并没有其他意义。  
　　但他还是认真地从内到外全部更换了一遍，从白色的四角内裤到丝绸的内衫，还有暗红长袍和袍角繁复的系带，他穿得的很慢又很仔细，像是在完成一个非常虔诚的仪式般。  
　　当他重新把头发藏进帽子里的时候他听到窗外传来了汽车熄火的声音。  
　　Loki尽力在让自己在不颤抖的前提下整理好自己长袍的前襟，他推开面前的门，他知道野兽在外面等着他。  
　　——  
　　Loki在旋转式楼梯上便看到了那个站在门厅里的高大背影，在女人之间算是高挑的Myrna在他身边像是个孩子，他很高又非常壮硕，有一头微卷的、亮闪闪的金发。  
　　此时他正在暴躁地转动身体让Myrna帮他把黑色长衫外面的罩袍脱掉，脱掉罩袍之后他就显得更健硕了，合身的长衫包裹着神职人员少有的贲张肌肉，他的腰上有一掌宽的腰带，令Loki震惊的是，那条看上去平凡的绸布腰带侧面，竟然挂着一只黑色枪套。  
　　这就是所谓上帝在基列的代言。  
　　Loki几乎忍不住冷笑，但这个时候门厅里的人们已经听到了他和萨伊的脚步声，Myrna和那个黄种人司机都抬起头来，而大主教却像是什么都没听到一样完全不为所动。  
　　“Thor，我们的使徒到了。”Myrna在大主教耳边轻声说，她的一整句话都像微风一样轻飘飘的，Loki却唯独听清了“我们”这个单词。  
　　这时他已经走下了最后一级台阶，他就站在那里等着Thor Odinson回头。Loki已经准备好了最虔诚谦逊的表情来面对这个未来决定自己命运的男人，但他等了很久，Thor都没有转身也没有回头。  
　　“我还有事情要处理。”他的声音像是雨夜的雷鸣一样低沉，但Loki听得出来他很不开心，果然他脱掉手套之后连看都没有看自己一眼，径直穿过客厅上楼去了，而Loki看着他惊人年轻又非常英俊的脸，那双冷蓝色的眼睛像是被封冻了一万年的海面。  
　　“他可能今天心情不太好。”Myrna走过来安慰Loki，但她的眼睛里没有笑意。  
　　“没关系。”Loki颔首。他能听到头顶上方某个房间的门扉被大力闭合的巨响。  
　　那个大主教不喜欢自己，Loki几乎是立刻就了然了这个残酷的现实，他并不是没有想过这个可能，甚至说他想过了全部的可能，这个是最不幸的一个。  
　　“你先去休息吧，今天走了那么远的路，应该很累了。”Myrna说完，萨伊便用一只有力的手钳住Loki的胳膊，然后带着他重新上楼去了。  
　　其实Loki并不很累，只是坐车哪里会消耗体力，但他还是听话地坐在自己床上，天色渐渐有些暗了。他知道自己现在要做的是脱了衣服好好睡一觉，无论什么时候都不能放弃活着是他现在的人生准则。  
　　等一下，人生准则？  
　　Loki因为自己的用词低低地笑了一声，他哪里还有“人生”可言。  
　　笑完之后他终于能打起精神，慢慢把那件穿给大主教看但他连一秒视线都没停留的长袍又脱了下来。  
　　然后他听到了Myrna上楼来的声音，平时她的脚步声像此前说话时的声音一样轻，但这一次她的声音却并不轻，她似乎走进了二楼大主教的书房，Loki能听到他们从自己脚下传来的交谈声。  
　　Loki赤着脚在地板上站着，最终还是忍不住趴下去把耳朵贴在了木制的地板上。  
　　“你应该跟他好好打个招呼，给他一些信心。”Myrna Odinson的声音模糊地传来。  
　　“我还以为我需要给他的东西只有一样。”Thor Odinson说，他声音沉闷吐字又浑沌，说的语句听上去不好分辨。  
　　他这句话极富讽刺和侮辱的意味，虽然看不到他的表情，但还是让Loki忍不住皱眉。  
　　“信心是很重要的东西，Thor。”Myrna又说，“你要让他接受你，我们才有希望。”  
　　“我不需要你来告诉我我应该做什么，”大主教显然生气了，他声音拔高，语气也变急，“教会给我分配一个‘使徒’，这就是那帮老头子对我，Thor Odinson的辱没，你希望我给这个辱没的标志善意和关爱，那是不可能的。”  
　　Loki听到Myrna叹了口气：“Thor，你不该这么想，Prior夫人告诉我，他是这一批交易中最贵的。”  
　　“但他也是唯一一个‘使徒’。”Thor烦躁地反驳她，“我不管他曾经在伦敦是什么身份如何养尊处优穿金戴银，在我们熟知的那个标准里，他很‘劣等’。”  
　　空气沉默了几秒钟，楼下书房的地板吱吱呀呀响了几声，像是Myrna的软底鞋在小幅度挪动。  
　　“在我们熟知的标准里，”她重复了丈夫说的话，像是要笑声音却又僵硬，“但是用那个标准来划定我的话，我连‘劣等’都可望不可即。”  
　　她说完之后，Loki便听到书房的门再一次闭合，她模糊的脚步声渐渐远了，而被留在书房的Thor没有再说话，Loki沉默地趴在与那个大主教一墙之隔的地板上，整个别墅像是突然死去一样恢复了可怕的静谧。  
——  
基列国，南美洲殖民地，苏里南三号金矿。  
　　Bucky听到木板房外面传来了一声枪响，他猛然从床上坐起来，右手抓紧了枕头下面的一枚铁片。  
　　这时候天还是漆黑的，荒漠里没有一丝月光，他屏息听着屋子外面的动静，好像有人在哀求，还有人在尖叫，然后又是两声枪响。  
　　一切都安静了。  
　　Bucky转头向自己旁边看去，与他同样睡在一条长木板上的其他奴隶们却并没有任何反应，他们仍然紧紧闭着眼睛，像是什么都没有听到一般，但他们的鼾声却不约而同地停了。  
　　Bucky又等了几分钟，确认今晚的“裁决”已经结束，便重新躺了下去，他慢慢放松自己右手的手指，黑暗中能感觉到被铁片阻断的血液又重新流回指尖的酥麻感。  
　　这样午夜中响起的枪声对于他而言并不鲜闻，那些基列的武装者常常在喝酒之后以杀人为乐，尤其是金矿另一边被流放到这里的“使女们”，如果胆敢反抗那些武装者的侵犯，就会被光着身子拖到沙地上打死，死后人的身体大约有一个小时不会僵硬，在那段时间里，她要承受自己当初拒绝的一百倍侮辱。  
　　屋子里又渐渐响起了长短不一的鼾声，但Bucky是无论如何没办法睡着了，他平躺着凝望空无一物的天花板，等待这荒漠日出的到来。  
　　仅在二十年前，这里还有着地球上最大的热带雨林，然而很快地，这个星球像是一个患了重病的老人，它的毛发剥落皮肤干涸，土地上的湖泊与江河像烈日下的水渍一样迅速收缩和消失，只剩下了一望无垠的荒漠。  
　　三年前，最后一个坚持独立的国家在十年都没有新生儿的压力下，总统府召开了宣布并入基列国的新闻发布会。第二天，该国的基列教区主教便代替了原总统的职位。  
　　南美洲全境沦为基列国殖民地。  
　　而在其中原苏里南国的土地上，基列国重新开放了由于环境污染而在过去陆续关闭的金矿，并且派遣了大量军队驻扎周围。  
　　第二个月，第一批在基列国统治中反抗并被抓捕的平民被运送到这个国家的金矿来，他们之中有男有女，当然，女人中不包括能够生育的那部分。  
　　再后来，源源不断被抓捕的平民和反抗者最终的结局都是在这个环境极度恶劣的殖民地中度过余生，当然他们的余生也没有多长可言。  
　　——因为在这个地方从事高污染高危并且高强度的淘金工作，就算不被军队虐待和屠杀，一般人也至多能坚持三至五年。  
　　这样的事情慢慢传开，对于被基列国统治的每个人而言，“殖民地”都成了等同于“地狱”的词语。  
　　“不想被送去殖民地就安分一点。”也成了监督局的嬷嬷们最喜欢对使女和使徒们说的话。  
　　——  
　　Loki站在窗边看着太阳从东边尽头的山峦间露出一个光芒四射的边缘，他直视着那缕阳光，直到自己的眼睛快要忍不住流出泪来。  
　　这是他在Odinson大主教的别墅里度过的第五天，自从那天傍晚之后，Thor Odinson再也没有在午夜前回过家，有几次深夜Loki听到院子里传来车子引擎熄火的声音，他从窗帘后向下望去，也只能看到那个男人金发耀眼的头顶。  
　　这样也没什么不好的。Loki想。  
　　大主教无视自己从某种意义上而言绝对是好事情，只是Myrna很喜欢对他嘘寒问暖，每顿饭都要求他多吃一点，让Loki忍不住觉得自己完全是一头圈养的家畜。  
　　但他也会自己找点乐子，这一天上午他正在厨房里跟多加学着做橘子酱，Myrna从二楼下来，她换了一套外出的衣服还戴带了手套，看着满手果汁的Loki说：“你陪我出去一下。”  
　　她这句话是命令的句式却并不强硬，Loki顺从地点了点头，多加走上来帮他把围裙摘掉，他洗了洗手，穿好外袍跟着Myrna出门去了。  
　　连续下了几天大雨之后这一天的天气很好，晴空中只有棉絮般的白云，空气也很清新。Loki本以为他们要坐车去几公里之外的商业区，却没想到Myrna向铁门边站着的武装者微微点头，便打开门向外走去了。  
　　Loki小心翼翼地跟在她身后，虽然他无法对Myrna完全放下警惕，并且也无法忽略道路两旁来回巡逻的武装者，但时隔太久自由行走的感觉还是让他心花怒放，甚至忍不住觉得Myrna那张永远没有表情的脸都可爱了一千倍。  
　　“南边有一个花圃，”走了几分钟Myrna终于向他解释，“那里的鲜花很好。”  
　　“宜应称颂。”Loki一板一眼地应声。  
　　Myrna没有再说话，这时候他们已经穿过了最后一条小路，正在往一座矮矮的山坡上爬去。越过茂密的树木Loki能看到在那后面有一排红色的房子，还有房子前用白色篱笆围绕起来的花圃。  
　　这片农场和花圃的主人属于艾伯特，他是一个满头银发的老人，Loki跟着Myrna走进花圃的时候他正在从一大丛从玫瑰中间剪出最饱满的一支。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”他抬头看到Myrna，连忙摘下草帽来行李。  
　　“愿他降下恩赐。”Myrna点头回应，眼睛却往他身边盛满清水的木桶里望去，那里已经挤挤挨挨插满了剪下来的玫瑰。  
　　艾伯特的花圃很大，除了玫瑰之外还有其他很多品种的鲜花，也许是下了几天雨的缘故，那些色泽鲜艳的花朵都多少沾了一些露水，看上去娇艳欲滴。  
　　“您还是要一束雏菊？”艾伯特指了指一旁架子上的花盆，那里有培植好的小雏菊，Loki顺着他的视线望去，立刻就发现这种花盆在大主教的别墅里随处可见。  
　　“今天不要。”Myrna摇了摇头，她摘下手套摸了摸距离自己最近的那支玫瑰，但它尖锐的刺立刻让她收回手来，她这才微微皱了皱眉头，指着玫瑰，“我要这一丛玫瑰，”她顿了顿，补充道，“整丛。”  
　　半个小时之后Loki与Myrna离开农场原路返回，他手里提着艾伯特的那只木桶，木桶里是一整丛玫瑰和它长满尖刺的花枝。  
　　走在他前面的Myrna手里也拿着一枝玫瑰，但它所有的刺都已经被剪掉了，就连那些粗粝的枝节都被磨平，花枝光滑得地像是一根用来吃寿司的筷子。  
　　Myrna将那朵花在手里转来转去，墨绿的高跟鞋在石道上敲击出清脆的声音。  
　　“你做好准备了吗？”Loki听到她问自己，她的声音总是这样轻，一时间听上去如同梦呓。  
　　“什么？”Loki一时间没有理解她这句话的含义。  
　　“今晚，”Myrna停下脚步，她的棕色眸子在日光下颜色更淡，看上去莫名有些可怕，“萨伊没有告诉你吗？”  
　　Loki几乎提不稳手中的木桶，他终于听懂了Myrna在说什么，也明白她这么问的全部意义。  
　　——今晚要发生什么他很清楚，但萨伊嬷嬷并没有提醒过他会是今晚，或者萨伊应该提醒他的，但是Myrna阻止了。  
　　因为她想要亲口告诉自己这件事几个小时之后就会发生，她享受着看到自己脸上的惊恐和屈辱，就像是享受地抚摸着她手中这支曾经刺痛过她，却已然没有任何尖刺的玫瑰花枝一样。  
　　Loki与她对视，微风无声地从他们之间吹拂过去。  
　　“萨伊嬷嬷说过，是我忘记了。”片刻之后他低下头来，轻声回答。  
　　回到别墅之后Loki听从Myrna的话把玫瑰交给多加，然后他借口有些累便独自上楼去了。  
　　进门的瞬间他双膝颤抖跪倒在地板上，用尽全力才让在自己身上关上身后的了门。  
　　他无法控制自己的身体，也无法控制自己将Myrna刚才的目光驱逐出脑海，他不得不紧紧咬住自己的拳头以压抑几乎迸出喉咙的痛苦呻吟。这个时候Loki终于不得不承认那些坚持必须时刻监视使徒和不能让他们接触任何利器的规则是全然正确的，毕竟此时此刻自己哪怕能够碰到任何尖锐的东西，都忍不住想要用它洞穿自己的喉咙。  
　　毕竟若非如此，他就要忍受另一种坚硬的东西，洞穿自己身体中本不该存在的那个部分。  
　　像是一根长而滚烫的耻辱柱，将他永远地钉在这片距离家乡三千英里的土地上。  
　　渐渐缓和呼吸的Loki在地板上趴了不知道多久，便听到了萨伊在门外叫他下楼去准备吃饭的声音。  
　　Loki立即爬了起来，他整理了一下自己的长袍和软帽，又用比整理衣物还要快的速度整理了表情，无比从容地下楼去了。  
　　多加正在厨房里忙碌，她面前的玻璃碗里装满了玫瑰花瓣，流理台上满是鲜红的花汁。  
　　“夫人想吃玫瑰饼。”看到Loki惊愕的表情，她解释道。  
　　而Loki的眼睛无法从她的双手上挪开，厨娘的手指染满了淋漓如同鲜血的液体，她浑然不觉地将那些娇嫩的花瓣在木杵下碾碎，然后撒洒上糖和香料放进蒸锅里。  
　　“你不喜欢吗？”坐在餐桌另一头的Myrna突然出声问道。  
　　“非常喜欢。”Loki转向她，露出一个甜美的笑容。  
　　午饭Myrna Odinson又照例要求他多吃了一只玫瑰饼，Loki笑着吃完，然后去盥洗室吐得的一干二净。  
　　——  
　　Loki把衣服脱光，然后走进盛满热水的浴缸里，他想起自己小时候看过的那本叫作叫做《哈姆雷特》的书。  
　　那里面如是形容王子恋人奥菲利亚的死亡：一根心怀恶意的树枝折断了，她就连人带花一起落下呜咽的溪水里。她的衣服四散展开，使她暂时像人鱼一样漂浮水上；她嘴里还断断续续唱着古老的谣曲，好像一点不感觉到她处境的险恶。  
　　如果不是他知道萨伊就守在门外的话，Loki也很想唱一首以前姐姐常常唱的歌，但他不敢发出声音。  
　　热气氤氲着这间小小的室内，温水像是母亲的怀抱一样柔软，Loki将自己下沉以浸湿自己略长的头发，他望着金色墙纸上华丽的吊灯，然后伸出手去把放在台子上一整罐玫瑰花瓣都倒进了浴缸里。  
　　“这个拿去给你。”半个小时前多加把这只罐子递给他，这名来自墨西哥的厨娘手艺非常精巧，她用一大半玫瑰做了鲜花饼，然后又将剩下的晒干保存起来。  
　　Loki并不想接，他在心里最深处的位置仍然将自己当成一个男人，虽然他很清楚这个认知非常奢侈，尤其是在这栋房子里，在Myrna和萨伊各种过于“无微不至”的关照下。  
　　“拿去吧。”多加又说了一遍，她眼神向上看着屋顶，示意这是Myrna的意思，“反正没有坏处。”  
　　没有坏处。Loki忍不住自虐式地品咂了一下这句话。他并不想为难多加，所以还是端着花瓣到浴室里去了。  
　　所以就造成了现在的处境，他后悔把全部的花瓣都倒进浴缸里，它们太香了，但是现在捞出去也无济于补。Loki自暴自弃地又向下滑了几寸，暂时用热水淹没过充斥了香味的鼻孔。  
　　奥菲利亚，奥菲利亚。  
　　他舌尖回转那个并不存在于现实的贵族少女的名字，正觉得有些困倦的时候，浴室外传来了轻轻叩响门扉的声音。  
　　“Loki，”萨伊嬷嬷的声音非常模糊地传入他的耳朵里，“记得里外都要洗干净。”  
　　这一次Loki连耳朵都沉入了水下。  
　　“里外”这个单词的含义他很清楚，Loki闭着眼睛，终于鼓起勇气伸出手往自己的两腿间摸去，他从来避免自己触碰那个地方，但是沐浴的时候就没有任何办法，他必须自己来，否则就会有别人“慷慨”地前来帮助他。  
　　他在温水中触碰到了那个隐秘的地方，很柔软又温热，像是某种在热汤中煮熟的贝类，他咬着牙探得更深了一些，他开始无法避免自己去想今晚会发生的事情。  
　　但愿那个忙碌的大主教只是例行公事，Loki迷迷糊糊地想，他应该没有什么可怕的恶趣味，也不会愿意在自己身上浪费太多的时间。  
　　想到这里他的心情好了许多，把自己洗干净之后爬出了浴缸。  
　　旁边的木架上放着暗红色的外袍和软帽，Loki把外袍外跑翻起来，才发现并没有内衣。  
　　他站在原地愣了一下，外面萨伊嬷嬷又敲了敲门：“Loki，稍微快一些。”  
　　Loki捧着那件比自己平时穿的长袍更轻薄的衣物，他已经全然明白了今晚自己不可能再有其他衣服，他没有任何办法，只能把那件长袍披在身上，他小心翼翼地把每一颗扣子都扣紧，以平缓一些自己像是一丝不挂般的不适。  
　　最后他紧紧地束住了那条三指宽的腰带，像一个武士束紧自己的刀鞘一般。  
　　——  
　　Thor Odinson坐在卧室里，他手里捧着加拿大使团寄来的贸易书，但是很长时间他一个字都没有看进去。  
　　其实他的手边还放着《圣经》，这个时候他更应该读两页创世记，但他觉得自己现在已经丧失了哪怕阅读一个单词的能力。  
　　他并不是紧张，他只是感到厌恶、恶心，以至于心烦意乱。  
　　在“新世界”创立之前，他在很多地方见过那些现在被当作“使徒”的少年，那些年有很多人喜欢这样孱弱柔美的类型，但Thor觉得那样的男人很难堪，他觉得男人就应该强壮果断肌肉贲张，而不是像那天自己在门厅里余光瞥见的那个影子，苍白又瘦削，单薄得地像个少女。  
　　这样的人要给自己延续后代？  
　　他倒宁愿是个健硕的南美使女。  
　　但现在再说这些也没有用了，以Prior大主教为首的几名略年长的主教一致将那个贸易团带来的唯一的“使徒”推到了自己名下，他们美名其曰那个孩子曾是贵族知书达理，又说他虽然外表看起来是个男人但其实受孕率在测试中比其他使女都要高出许多，这是最肥沃的土地，它“理应”由最年轻健康的自己来“播种”。  
　　Thor忍不住冷笑，他明白这是一种强权下的羞辱，但他除了接受没有任何办法，在这件事情上，他似乎跟那个被“绑架”到这里来的少年一样无能为力。  
　　对了，他叫什么来着？  
　　Thor突然意识到自己还不知道那个孩子的名字，他站起来走到书桌边想要翻看几天前自己随手放在这里的文件，当终于他从一大摞文件里翻出来那几页薄薄的纸时，卧室的门被推开了。  
　　萨伊站在门外，她的脸上带着谄媚的笑容，对Thor说：“主教，我把人带来了。”  
　　Thor点了点头，视线向她身后望去，那少年站在门外的阴影中，只露出一个苍白的、尖尖的下巴。  
　　“你下去吧。”Thor吩咐，萨伊脸上闪过一丝不自然，她似乎有些话想说，但犹豫了一秒钟，还是顺从地关好门离开了。  
　　Thor看到萨伊关门之前推了那个少年一把，他慢慢向前走了一步，但头却仍然低着。  
　　他们难道就要这样在这里站一夜吗？  
　　Thor想起了他刚才在文件夹封面上看到的名字：“Loki.”他出声唤那个少年，而后者单薄的肩膀战栗颤栗了一下，这才慢慢抬起头来。  
　　馨黄的灯光照亮了他的脸，Thor忍不住瞪大了眼睛。  
　　那一眼便将他不由分说拖入了三年前的回忆中，彼时他还只是教区里一名普通的神父，在波士顿教区的大主教授意下前往英国交流。  
　　他记得那一天他带着助手从圣保罗大教堂出来往机场去，时间接近黄昏，天气很阴沉，路面上的车子很多，他们在千禧桥上走走停停的时候，Thor瞥见了一个坐在岸边白石栏杆上的孩子。  
　　他正在看一本很厚的书，微风翻动书页和他的衣襟。他穿着一套非常考究的灰色英伦套装，胸口系着橙色的领结，短裤下晃荡着两条纤细苍白的小腿，再往下是灰色的短袜和棕色的皮鞋。  
　　河畔的风微微抓卷他黑色的头发，使得他低垂微笑的侧脸和耳畔若隐若现。  
　　Thor明明距离那个少年很远，而且雾都终年弥漫的浓雾使得他对于整个伦敦的印象都是模糊的，但却又不知为何觉得那个惊鸿一瞥的场景在他的记忆里莫名清晰——  
　　“知更鸟。”他唇齿间不受控制地吐出了三年前曾在千禧桥上曾无意识呢喃的单词，他果然看到眼前少年的脸上露出了与那一天自己助手露出的、一模一样的困惑表情。  
　　Thor不能确定Loki就是那个孩子，但现在看上去所有的“已知”都是重合的，他很想问，但又不敢。  
　　因为他现在看上去已经很不相同了，虽然黑发没有变，苍白尖削的侧脸也相似，但他显然长高了许多，肩膀宽直，长袍未能遮住的一双脚踝像是瓷器一样玲珑，Thor甚至觉得自己用手握上去，它都会立即在自己掌心碎为齑粉。  
　　但最最不同的是那张往日笑着的面孔，他不再笑了，那双碧绿如同翡翠的眸子躲藏在浅色的睫毛下，单薄的嘴唇紧抿着，曾经在风中张扬的黑发包裹在软帽里，像是一只收敛了翅膀的鸟儿。  
　　监督局和萨伊的工作显然大获成功，他从头到脚都贴合着一个最最完美的“使徒”的角色。  
　　或许自己认错了。  
　　Thor悲哀地想，伦敦可能有成千上万个黑发少年，他怎么可能恰巧就是自己眼前的这一个？  
　　“脱衣服吧。”Thor说，他不想再浪费时间。  
　　话音落下他便看到眼前的少年猛然瑟缩，然后那双碧绿的眸子闭合起来，他伸出一双瘦骨嶙峋的手，缓慢地解开了自己的腰带。  
　　Thor沉默地望着他。  
　　然而解开腰带之后他便不再动了，苍白修长的十指攥着自己长袍的下摆，Loki将他微微向上提了几寸，以露出自己不着寸缕的小腿。  
　　“也好。”Thor顿时了然，他明白萨伊已经为他们今夜做好了万全的准备，不需要他多做任何工作，“躺到床上去。”  
　　这间卧室的大床早已铺好了浅灰色的天鹅绒，Thor看着身着红袍的少年仰躺在上面，像是大雪中跌落的鸟儿。  
　　知更鸟。  
　　他忍不住又一次想起这个形容，他觉得今天晚上的自己简直是疯了。  
　　Thor站在床脚望着他，那具单薄的身体深陷在柔软的天鹅绒里，他秀气而又不女相的苍白面孔在灯光下染上一丝血色，高挺的鼻梁将光线切割成锋利的夹角。  
　　Loki等了好像一辈子那么久，但那个情绪莫测的大主教却并不出声也没有做任何事，他心中的紧张渐渐变成猜疑，他忍不住想要起身看看Thor到底在等什么，他是在享受这种对自己无形的折磨还是心中预演接下来要做的事情，见鬼的他就不能快一点吗？  
　　他在心里问候了Thor Odinson和他的大部分家人，数到Thor曾祖父的第二个儿子时，他突然感觉到自己左腿边的床铺向下陷了一些。  
　　Loki猝然睁开双眼，他猛地撞进一双浅蓝色的眸子里，那封冻的大海如今因为昏黄的灯光而温柔了许多，像是坚冰在阳光下渐渐开释。  
　　不对，温柔不是应当出现在这里的单词。  
　　Loki浑身僵硬地望着他，他能感觉到一双有些粗糙的温热大手在顺着自己的腿上移，那张深深凝望他的面孔更靠近了一些，他吞吐着有些急促的气息，用几不可闻的声音在自己耳边问：“这是什么味道？”  
　　“玫瑰。”Loki颤抖着回答，下一秒他头上的软帽就被Thor拂掉，黑发像海藻一般铺满了枕头。  
　　那只手更靠近了它想去的地方，敏感的指尖已经碰到了Loki蜷缩成一团的，属于男人的那部分器官。Loki眼睁睁看着大主教的表情扭曲了一下，然后他转而向下。  
　　“求求您——”Loki突然开口。Thor向他脸上看去，发现他望着自己，那双绝世的宝石如今蓄满了露水，而那滴露水渐渐在眼尾凝聚，然后滚落在他漆黑的鬓发里。  
　　“请您直接……”可能是惧怕Thor生气，他又咬牙补充了一句，他倒宁愿被按着结结实实来一顿强暴，也不想忍受这样被无限被拉长且和变本加厉的屈辱和折磨。  
　　Thor没有说话，他收回手来，从床上下去了。  
　　Loki不敢动，他被掀起来的长袍堆叠在腹部，不存在的冷风撩动他的腿根，他知道自己现在是怎样一副难堪的样子，但他只能忍受，他甚至在恐惧自己可能会因为多说了那一句话而招致更可怕的后果。  
　　毕竟在监督局的时候，就有许多人告诉过他一个最简单的道理：那就是绝对不要忤逆你的主教，也不要在他的床上说出任何拒绝的字眼。  
　　真该死。Loki绝望地想，自己为什么要多嘴，摸一下又能怎么样，他不是连更可怕的事情都做好了心理准备吗？。  
　　他呆呆地望着床顶垂下来的金色帷帐，像是个等待判刑的死囚。  
　　然后刽子手说话了：“你走吧。”  
　　Loki茫然地侧过头去看他，高大的主教不知什么时候点起了一支雪茄，他眼睛却望着漆黑的窗外，那张在昏暗中愈发眉深目冷的面孔仍然看不出情绪。  
　　“你走吧。”他又重复了一次，低沉的声音滚过Loki赤裸的肌肤。  
　　Loki连忙爬了起来，他甚至没有拿自己的软帽，从天而降的赦免让他虽然不解却仍然欣喜若狂，他害怕Thor改变主意，所以连腰带都来不及好好系住就要出门去。  
　　“等等。”然而Thor还是冲上来一步拉住了他，Loki惊惶回望，想着这位喜怒无常的大主教果然还是不会这么简单地放过自己。  
　　然而Thor却并不看他，他伸出一只食指放在嘴唇上，又指了指门外。  
　　“你在这里待呆一会儿再走。”他伏低身体在Loki耳边悄声说，Loki便立即了然，他明白萨伊和Myrna可能还等在门外，如果自己这么快离开，她们必然会起疑。  
　　Thor说完之后便将他放开，自己走到书桌后面去看文件了。Loki在原地站了一几分钟，眼睛忍不住往他身后的书架上看去，他感觉自己的唾液开始分泌，像是时隔太久再次看到了骨头的鬣狗。  
　　“主教大人，”Thor翻过一页纸，他突然听到自己身边传来那个少年的声音，他的嗓音突然变了，它不再沙哑哽咽，那些平淡无奇的单词经过他的唇齿，突然变得像是开春的泉水一样清甜，“我能……看书吗？”  
　　Thor抬头看着他，少年隐忍着表情情绪的脸上有着微弱的期待，那双碧绿的瞳仁也亮晶晶的，正抬起一只手来，指着自己身后满满当当的书架。  
　　Thor觉得自己深埋在腹腔里的心脏猛然震动，他想了想自己的书架上无非都是一些宗教典籍和工具书，要说有什么看头那还真是毫无道理。  
　　但他不忍心拒绝这样一双凝望自己的，满怀期待的眼睛。  
　　于是他点了点头，并且在同意之后像是挽回威严一般硬邦邦地补充：“只能在这看。”  
　　他说完便看到Loki抿了抿嘴像是笑了，也不知是错觉还是灯光晕染，他甚至在那苍白如同绢纸的少年脸上看到了一抹淡红，他快步走到书架旁拿了一本《宗教哲学》，像是捧着得来不易的珍宝。  
　　这是Thor经历过最诡异的场景了，他坐在书桌旁办公，而几步开外的地毯上坐着自己的使徒，他本来应该跟他交媾以使他怀孕，无论如何也不该放纵他赤裸双腿坐在自己面前看那本鬼知道他为什么感兴趣的《宗教哲学》。  
　　今天晚上发生的一切都太奇怪了，Thor挫败地揉了揉额头，又抽了一大口雪茄。  
　　等到Loki把那本书看了一半之后，他终于意识到自己还在跟大主教共处一室，于是他爬起来恋恋不舍地将那本书放回远处，然后与Thor道了晚安，便轻手轻脚地离开了这间卧室。  
　　Thor长叹了一口气，他明白自己做了绝对错误十有八九会后悔的事情，或许今晚只是意外，他心里像是默念主的神谕一样默念着，下个月他必定不会再心软了。  
　　为了未来，为了新世界。  
　　他低声喃喃，从手边拿起已经冷透的咖啡喝了一口。  
　　然后他看到了自己刚才丢在桌角的那份文件，他迟疑了一秒钟，还是伸出手去将它拿起来，终于第一次翻开。  
　　Loki Laufeyson.  
　　啊，这是他曾经的姓氏。Thor想，不过按照基列国对于使徒和使女的命名规则，他的全名现在是：Loki Ofthor. （注①）  
　　想到这里他心里涌上一阵莫名的快意。  
　　这份资料非常详尽，从Loki出生写到他“自愿受教”加入那个为主教生孩子的“使女计划”。Thor面无表情地翻过最后一页，在整份资料的最后，有一张显然是过去的、属于Loki Laufeyson的照片。  
　　这张照片并不是近照也不是正面照，看上去像是无意中被人偷拍的。  
　　那名黑发少年坐在清晨的湖边，晨曦给他描了一层金边，他的膝头放着一本书，短裤下露着一双瘦削的小腿。他穿着灰色的格子套装戴带着橙色的领结，他精致苍白的脸上带着活泼的、张扬的笑容，比光芒粼粼的湖水还要耀眼。而那双碧绿如同翡翠的眼睛里有着恣肆溢然的活力，像是一只在迎着风歌唱的——  
　　“知更鸟……”  
Thor喃喃着用指尖碰触那多年前凝固如今全然消失的笑容，夹在无名指和中指间的雪茄无声地升腾起一阵灰白的浓烟，像是那个黄昏伦敦终年不散的雾气般，遮挡了他向那个少年张望的视线。  
——tbc


	2. 女医生

　　那天晚上发生的事情像是Loki和大主教之间的秘密，萨伊和Myrna都不知道Loki是如何“幸运地”逃过了一劫。  
　　然后日子恢复往常，大主教仍然早出晚归，Myrna每天期待地望着Loki，一日三餐都要问他“感觉如何”，Loki面上回答心里却觉得可笑，就算那天晚上如他们所愿自己与大主教成功交合，也没有几天就觉察到怀孕的道理。  
　　但是等到日子过去一周，Loki被萨伊告知今天要去医院做例行检查，虽然心里有些不安但是他乐观地认为就算基列国极权铁腕，也没有把一个才失败了一次的使徒绞死的道理。  
　　于是他跟着萨伊出了门，车子一路将他做送到距离市中心不远的生育监督局附属医院，那栋暗红色的建筑物外面有一座玛利亚怀抱圣婴的雕像。  
　　Loki低着头穿过几个大腹便便的使女，Loki非常害怕旁人打量的猎奇目光，毕竟对于大部分人来说，一个能生孩子的男人还是太罕见了。  
　　萨伊嬷嬷为他预约的医生在三楼的第一个诊室等着他，他独自推开那扇门之后，却惊愕地看到了一个红头发的年轻女人。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”她笑了笑，做了一个请的手势。  
　　“愿他降、降下恩赐。”Loki结结巴巴地回答。  
　　“别紧张，”那个漂亮的女医生似乎看出了他的不安，柔声安慰，“我只是做一些简单的检查。”  
　　Loki点了点头，他的意外只是因为他以为萨伊会给自己预约一个并不是讨厌这个女人，甚至她给自己的第一印象并不坏，因为她的笑容是真诚的，棕色的眸子也很温柔。  
　　她让Loki想起了自己的姐姐。  
　　Loki脱掉外袍和内裤在检查台上躺好，医生走过来帮他调整了一下颈部的高度，他余光瞥见了她胸前的通行卡，上面写着——  
　　Natasha Romanoff.  
　　这名字好奇怪，Loki心里想。  
　　然后下一秒他突然被Natasha抓住了胸口，Loki吓得几乎跳起来，作为骨子里认为自己仍然是直男的Loki而言，被一个漂亮女人摸胸口的感觉实在是太诡异了。  
　　“有觉得这里变软吗？”Natasha捏了捏右边又捏左边，她微笑着问，而Loki目瞪口呆地摇头。  
　　“恐怕不是今天。”她俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，松开手望着Loki用唱歌一样的语气说，“不过以防万一我还是要检查看看。”  
　　Loki看着她转身，也才微微松了一口气。  
　　但随后发生的事情让他愈发惊恐又羞赧，Natasha手里拿着一只窥阴器，她拍了拍Loki的膝盖示意他张开腿，然后就把那个冰冷的器具往他的双腿之间伸过来。  
　　Loki紧紧闭着眼睛，他双手攥拳几乎咬碎牙齿，他在心里告诉自己没关系，这样的经历他早就承受过更多。  
　　但Natasha的动作停住了。  
　　沉默中Loki茫然地睁开了眼睛，他看到那个女医生表情微妙地站在自己旁边，然后她突然转身打开了诊室角落里的消毒柜。  
　　那只消毒柜显然有些老旧，工作的时候发出了巨大的声音。  
　　然后Natasha走了回来，她拿了一支牙镜佯装给Loki检查牙齿，嘴巴却在几乎不动的情况下低声说：“Odinson主教没有碰你吗？”  
　　Loki立即就明白了她为了遮掩自己的声音才打开了消毒柜，这个房间必定安装了监视器。  
　　但他不明白医生怎么看得出自己那天晚上与Thor什么都没有发生？  
　　“你的处女膜是完好的。”Natasha读懂了他眼中的迷惑，低声解释，“如果你不进行受精仪式，那么它就永远是完好的。这一次我可以帮你包庇，但下个月未必还会那么幸运，这间医院的其他人可不像我这么仁慈。”  
　　Loki惊恐地望着她，作为一个从来被养在高塔里的贵族少爷，他因为特殊而从来被父母冷落，更没有人来教导他正确地认知自己的身体，直至今日他才明白这几天心存侥幸的自己有多么可笑。  
　　冷汗浸透头皮，他后知后觉发现自己刚才几乎与死神擦肩而过。  
　　“逃避是不会解决问题的，孩子。”Natasha语气放柔，眼神却严肃，“教会给你的时间并不多，八个月之后如果你还不能给他们想要的结果，那么‘殖民地’就不只是一个出现在威胁中的单词了。”  
　　Loki根本不记得自己是如何离开医院的，他爬进车子的时候浑身都在不受控制地颤抖，以至于没有注意到站在医院门前一个抱着步枪武装者的目光在自己脸上多停留了0.5秒。  
　　萨伊还以为Loki的恐慌来自于他得知自己没有受孕，一边安慰他一边说有些对不起他，因为很多人都不喜欢那个Romanoff医生，说她的器械很吵，为人也怪异。但Loki根本没有听懂她在说什么，这一次他连自己最拿手的乖顺笑容都无法维持了。  
Loki脸色苍白冷汗淋漓地蜷缩在车厢里，脑子里像此时阴沉的天空般空无一物。

——  
　 Loki看到Myrna在别墅门前的石阶上等着他，车子开进花园的时候她甚至快步向他们走了过来。  
　　她的步履有些不稳，那张矜持高傲的脸上带着急切和期待，她已经尽力在隐忍，但那对于她而言太难了。  
　　萨伊帮Loki打开车门，Myrna便立即伸出一只手来，她比Loki要矮许多，但却还是殷勤地扶着他下车，Loki浑身僵硬，有些恐惧地望着她。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”她说着，这是Loki第一次在她的语气中听出正面的情绪。  
　　“愿他降下恩赐。”Loki回答，他感觉握着自己手腕的那只女人冰凉又柔软的手像是毒蛇，让他忍不住想要打碎这张渴求的脸，：“让您失望了，夫人。”  
　　Myrna脸上全部的表情在一秒钟之内便消失了，像是被海浪抚平的沙滩般，她的手指如此用力像一只铁钳，Loki吃痛却强行忍耐，他沉默地望着眼前的女人，直到Myrna将他的手腕猛然放开。  
　　“没关系，”Myrna拍了拍自己的衣袖，像是刚才不小心碰到了什么脏东西一般，她再开口的时候声音又恢复了之前轻柔没有情绪的样子，“第一次不成功是正常的，不要急。”  
　　着急的是你。Loki腹诽，但他还是笑着点了点头。  
　　Myrna说完便转身走了，Loki看着她孤傲的背影，突然觉得这个高贵的年轻女人也很悲哀。  
　　其实每个人都悲哀，悲哀的“新世界”。  
　　——  
　　当天晚一点的时候Thor回来了，多加迎上去问他要不要吃东西，他摆手拒绝，然后脱了外袍准备上楼去休息。  
　　但Thor没有想到这么晚了Myrna还会在书房里等着他，听到他推门Myrna从沙发上站起来，她脸上表情哀沉，还不等Thor问她为什么在这里，她就先开口道：“今天Loki去医院检查了。”  
　　高大的主教眼中闪过一丝莫名的光，他一边不经意地脱下自己的枪套放进抽屉里，一边问：“怎么样？”  
　　Myrna双手攥紧，她的表情看上去非常痛苦，几乎没办法站稳：“对不起……可能是我不够虔诚……”  
　　Thor明白她道歉的原因，却又觉得有些可笑，他心里清楚这件事说起来与无她虔诚与否没有关系，就算她再怎么祈祷再怎么祈求，自己那一晚并没有碰那个使徒，今天的检查只会有一个结果。  
　　但他没办法对自己低落的妻子说实话，只能走上去安抚地将她抱住，Myrna时隔很久又被丈夫抱在怀里，她的动作和表情都有几不可察的僵硬。  
　　Thor缓慢地抚摸Myrna紧束着的头发，他与怀中这个女人结婚已经两年，Myrna的不孕是早就确认的事情，这在现下并不罕见，被无休止污染的环境如今对于人类最大的反噬就是孕育率的裂谷式下降，三十年前新生儿的数量就逐年指数型减少，如今能够正常怀孕并生下健康新生儿的女人还不到总数的千分之一。  
　　Myrna并不是幸运的，但Thor并不在乎，他从来不认为延续后代是一件有多么重要的事情，然而即便如此，他却并不反对教会推行的“使女计划”。  
　　因为人类需要延续，这珍贵的延续优先给统治者，也是理所应当的。  
　　但Loki是个意外。  
　　Thor本以为教会无非是随便给自己派来一个能生孩子的女人，无论美貌还是丑陋，高贵还是粗鄙，也不过只是完成一个指标内的工作，他没有准备，也没有允许自己夹杂任何私人的感情。  
　　然而他的心还是偏移，他鼻尖碰到Myrna的头发，她金色的长发总是一丝不苟，只有洗发香波轻微的味道，但他却发现自己在回想那个少年海藻一般的黑发，和若有似无萦绕鼻尖的玫瑰香气。  
　　“你早点休息。”他突然觉得这与Myrna之间难得的温情索然无味，于是放开了双臂。  
　　Myrna点了点头，与Thor保持距离之后她反而自在了一些，她自从嫁给Thor便明白大主教与妻子也需要相敬如宾的道理，神职人员的感情是不能外露的，她从来信奉不疑。  
　　“你也早点休息。”她说完，关上门离开了书房。  
　　Thor坐在书桌旁回复了几封邮件，而后他又像是突然想起了什么一般转头向自己的书架看去，《宗教哲学》放在第三层的最边缘，Thor抬手把它取下来，那本书不是很厚，是将德国哲学家乔• 黑格尔演说稿整理成册的版本。  
　　他顺着书脊向侧面看去，发现书页间夹着一根黑色的头发。  
　　那根头发略长，细软而有些卷曲，显然属于那个寡言的少年。  
　　Thor猜到他是在用头发做书签，心神微微一动，拿着书转身上楼去了。  
　　属于Loki的那间卧室紧闭着门，Thor又怕敲门会被旁边的Myrna听到，他做了一个自己都无法理解的举动——：他在木门靠近把手的位置轻轻挠了挠。  
　　Loki没有令他失望，他很快就打开了门，但看到来人之后便露出了交杂惊恐和愕然的表情，然后又越过Thor的肩膀往黑暗的走廊里看去，显然害怕他还带着其他什么人。  
　　“主教大人？”Loki声音带着一种做梦一样的渺茫感。  
　　“我来看看你……”Thor看着眼前的少年，已经到舌尖的话突然说不出口。Loki可能正要准备睡觉所以只穿了白色的睡衣长裙，平日里遮挡着黑发的软帽也没有戴带，海藻一样及肩的卷发披散下来，再加上那一双黑暗中愈发波光粼粼的绿色眼睛，让他整个人看上去柔和得的不可思议。  
　　然后Thor又做了一件自己无法理解的事情，他把准备好要给Loki的那本书藏在了身后。  
　　“什么？”Loki茫然地仰视他。  
　　“没什么，”Thor避开他注视的目光，又问了一个令自己非常后悔的问题，“你喜欢看书？”  
　　Loki的眼神变成了犹疑，他抿了抿嘴像是在斟酌一个不会出错的回答。  
　　Thor执拗地等着，直到他很轻地点了点头。  
　　“喜欢哪一种？”Thor并没有意识到自己问了一个有些危险的问题，基列国教会掌权之后对于文化产业和时尚领域的管理达到了近乎严苛的地步，大部分的图书都被焚毁，市面上只允许流通宗教典籍，其余的大部分刊物都被列为禁书。  
　　所以听到他这样问，Loki又意外又害怕，他低下头去，想要逃避这个太过于危险的话题。  
　　“小说？诗歌？还是传记？”Thor却并不知道Loki的如履薄冰，他权柄在握哪里需要顾忌这么多，看到Loki畏缩的样子反而没了耐心。  
　　见他声音拔高Loki更是害怕，他惊恐地看了看走廊另一边紧紧关着门的Myrna的房间，然后闭了闭眼睛像是烈士一样视死如归地说：“小说。”  
　　Thor得到了一个满意的答案，他若有所思地摸了摸自己的胡子，然后说：“好，你休息吧。”  
　　Loki心有余悸又莫名其妙地将门关上，听着大主教低沉如同他嗓音一般的脚步声下楼去了。  
　　Thor回到自己的书房，他低头看了一眼自己手里的那本《宗教哲学》，却又忍不住把书翻开，将那根黑色的头发抚平夹好。  
　　然后他犹豫了片刻，还是没有把那本书放回书架上，而是锁进了他放着手枪的抽屉里。  
　　那一晚Loki做了一个梦，他梦到自己回到了伦敦，梦到他重新穿梭在雾都微湿的轻风里，像是小时候那样，沿着泰晤士河的沿岸，穿过千禧桥到城市另一边的图书咖啡馆去。  
　　——那是他没有任何朋友也没有任何波澜的生活中，唯一能给他带来乐趣的事情。  
　　看书的时候他可以不必听到母亲的叹息也可以忘记父亲的轻视，还可以把书里的故事讲给偶尔回家来的姐姐Hela听。  
　　Hela Laufeyson是这个世界上第一个愿意坐下来听他说话的人，也是唯一一个。  
　　但这个梦里Hela牵着他的手，他们穿过开满鲜花的庭院和天鹅栖息的池塘，她激动又欣喜地说要给Loki一个惊喜，最后到达了他们父亲Laufey公爵的书房里，房间尽头高高的墙壁上画着一幅副全彩的耶稣受难图，而原本应有耶稣的位置却吊着一个已经咽气的赤裸少女，她的鲜血顺着十字架流淌下来，而Hela在他耳边轻声说：“Loki你看，那是我的女朋友。”  
　　惊怖中Loki回望她，却看到她温柔笑着的头颅从肩膀上骨碌碌滚落到自己脚下。  
　　Loki从床上坐了起来，他的冷汗湿透了整条睡袍，他在黑暗中像是被暴雨淋湿的雏鸟般瑟瑟发抖。  
　　他突然想起十二岁那年读过的一本书——塞万提斯的《堂吉诃德》——书里有这样一句话：命运像水车的轮子一样旋转着，昨天还高高在上的人，今天却屈居人下。  
　　当年他看到这里的时候只是理解了字面的意思，如今却如此残酷直白地亲尝了这短短一句话里面全部的含义。  
　　Loki缓缓抱住自己的膝头，他向窗外望去，夜空漆黑如墨。  
　　——  
　　Bucky跌倒在沙地上，他感觉很不好，晚上吃的营养膏在胃里像是活物一样翻腾，冷汗在不间断地从他的额头滚落下来，砸在地上激起一阵灰尘。  
　　他感觉呼吸困难，肺部像在被一只大手挤压，同时代的胃液往嘴巴里上涌，嗓子里一阵辛辣。而这一日荒漠中最后的夕阳直射在他的瞳仁里，他的视线里满是血色。  
　　“嘿，小鹿在这儿呢。”混沌间他听到了一个玩味的声音，然后是一双破破烂烂的灰色靴子停在自己面前，遮挡了光线。  
　　Bucky抬头向上望去，看到了隔壁矿坑的一个黑人奴隶，他逆光的脸微微扭曲，一双黑色细长的眼睛里却露出饿狼一样的光。  
　　“Jason，不是我说，你的口味也太重。”另外有人嬉笑着靠近，从脚步声判断至少有三个人，然后另一个人说：“天哪天哪，我宁愿去找一个对面的西班牙婊子，花不了多少钱，还很听话。”  
　　敏锐的本能让Bucky明白发生了什么，恐惧使得他的神志神智清楚了一些，他明白是这些人在自己的晚饭里动了手脚，落日下工之后武装者们也会回去喝酒休息，没有人会在意一两个奴隶的死活。他想要站起来，但只有一个手臂的自己平日里做这个动作也很困难，更不要说完全被药物支配的现在。  
　　“这你就不知道了。”被称呼为Jason的奴隶冷笑了一声，他在Bucky身边蹲下，用故作神秘的语气说，“你们知道‘使徒’吗？”  
　　“使徒是什么？”果然他的同伴们都很好奇，其中一个俯下身来看了看Bucky的脸，若有所思地说：“我只听说过使女。”  
　　“一个意思。”Jason简短地解释，他伸出一只手来把Bucky脸上缠绕的黑色头发拨开，露出他耳后一个暗红色的纹身，“我那天无意中看到这小子居然有这个标记。”  
　　“我给监督局开过押运车，这个专属于使徒和使女的标记我不会看错，”他用指尖摩挲那一小块皮肤，Bucky想要躲避他，却被其他人几个人牢牢按住，“使女是用来给那些主教们生孩子的，使徒也是一样的用途。”他一边解释一边双手游弋向下，把Bucky那件脏兮兮的背心掀起来，然后去解他的腰带。  
　　“滚开。”Bucky咒骂，他伸出仅剩的右手去想要阻挡Jason，却又被更残暴地反剪手腕。  
　　那几个人好像很享受这样慢慢折磨他的感觉，蹲在他头顶方向的光头奴隶看着Jason的动作，自己也忍不住摸了摸Bucky的嘴唇，他下流地吹了一声口哨：“别告诉我他下面还有一个小嘴。”  
　　几个奴隶都大笑起来，Jason喘了一声粗气，说：“如假包换。”  
　　“这么个宝贝怎么被流放到这儿来了？”光头砸了咂嘴，伏低身体去，“你没有伺候好你的主教大人吗？，还是你不肯给他吹箫？”  
　　“操你妈！”Bucky瞪着灰色的眼睛，用尽全力嘶吼了一声。  
　　“不不不，现在是我们要艹你。”光头拍了拍他的脸颊，“省点力气对你只有好处。”他说着把Bucky那件已经翻到胸口的背心彻底撕开，露出他伤痕遍布的胸膛来，“我们的小鹿看来受过一点苦。”  
　　“没受过苦的使徒是不会到这儿来的。”Jason已经剥掉了Bucky的长裤，他指了指Bucky精悍腰身上一道狰狞的疤痕说，“他没死都是奇迹了。”  
　　光头和其他几个人也看过去，那道暗红色疤痕非常可怕，约有七八厘米，横向穿过整个下腹部，即便痊愈之后也看得出当初所受的伤有多重，几乎被剖开了整个腹腔。  
　　“没死还不是便宜了我们。”另一个人光着上身的矮个子笑嘻嘻地摸了摸Bucky皮肤光滑的腹部，他突然在那截腰肢的侧面看到了一个已经变淡的纹身，他凑过去接着几乎消失的夕阳仔细看了看，上面是一排模糊的字母。：  
　　Steve Rogers.  
　　“Steve是谁？，”他饶有兴趣地问，指尖淫秽地抚摸Bucky的侧腰，“你的主教？还是旧世界你的情人？”  
　　Bucky怒视他，那双灰色的眸子即便浑身都不能动也没有流露任何求饶的意思。  
　　“别用你肮脏的嘴巴说出他的名字。”他咀嚼着嘴里的血腥气，然后一字字不屑地吐在那个人脸上。  
　　“在殖民地就别那么忠贞不渝了吧。”Jason嘲笑了一声，他已经粗暴地抓住了Bucky内裤的边缘，在这个瞬间太阳彻底消失在了荒漠的尽头，而在那万分之一秒所有人失神的瞬间，Bucky闪电般收回自己的右手，然后从后腰摸出自己的那只铁片来，他将积蓄了良久的力量全部爆发出来，挣脱开光头压制自己的胳膊，猛然翻身爬起，离他最近的那个矮个子还没来得及做出任何反应，就被他一把按住肩膀，瞬间削断了脖子上的动脉。  
　　人类的动脉血像是喷泉一样泼洒出来，将在场的几个人都兜头浇了个猝不及防，Bucky一击得手将他它放开，那个小个子倒下去的时候眼睛还惊愕地圆睁着，他下意识反手想要捂住自己的脖子，却只是接了满手的鲜血。  
　　“下一个是谁？”Bucky把染满血污的铁片咬在嘴里，右手手掌向上手指微微曲动，做出邀请的姿势。  
　　而其他几个人早就吓呆了，他们哪里猜得到这个雌雄共体的使徒被下了药也能有这样的爆发力和杀伤力，看来他满身的伤痕并不只是因为在监督局受过苦这么简单。  
　　Jason连一句狠话都忘了撂，带头落荒而逃。  
　　Bucky维持着那个姿势直到他们全都消失在视线里，才轰然卧倒在沙地上，他们给自己用的药其实很霸道，杀一个走神的人其实已经用尽了他全部的力气，那几个人其实胆子再大一点，甚至只要上来再推他一把，他可能就会从外至内地轰然倒塌。  
　　血腥气更浓烈地占据了他的鼻腔，他躺在地上后知后觉想自己杀了一个人的后果是什么，对于那些残暴的武装者来说自己这样的行为应该是“不可饶恕”的吧？殖民地既然已经最坏的结果，基列也并没有监狱——  
　　那么或许是，绞刑？  
　　Bucky无声惨笑起来，他突然想还不如让他们为所欲为，一时冲动之下他反而将自己推入了绝境，但如果不是那个恶心的奴隶用他恶心的舌头吐出那个人的名字，他倒是还会再忍耐几秒钟。  
　　他更紧地握住了手心里那三寸长的铁片，这原本是一个牛肉罐头的一部分，他偷偷把它拆开然后压平磨薄，这是除了皮肤上的那个名字之外，他在这里仅剩的武器和护身符。  
　　Bucky在渐渐冰冷的沙地上换了一个舒服一些的姿势准备就这么睡上一觉，反正在这里和在那个恶臭又潮湿的营房里没有什么区别，他现在根本没有力气站起来哪怕走上一步。  
　　算了算了，是死是活，交给明天。  
——　　  
天气渐渐冷了一些，虽然Loki并不常常出门，萨伊还是给他拿来了斗篷和鹿皮手套。  
　　虽然主教家庭和监督员对使徒和使女的手段常常严苛残酷，但却又在吃穿用度上极尽心思，这种矛盾而病态的现实从“使女计划”出现之后便普遍存在，也是人性中虚伪和卑鄙最直接的体现。  
　　但Loki只是这么想想而已，当他再一次跟着Odinson夫人在一个雨天出门去的时候就不得不感谢身上这件厚重又防水的羊毛斗篷，它如此有效地将自己和冰冷潮湿的空气隔绝开来。  
　　Myrna Odinson想要去市中心的贸易区买香水，自从基列国执政以来，为节约资源保护环境，所有不作为生产生活必需品的工厂都被勒令关闭，首当其冲的便是美国曾经极度繁盛的化妆品和时尚衍生物，无数奢侈品一夜之间成为违禁品，许多大名鼎鼎设计师和品牌创始人被捕，不到一个月便被接连绞死。自此之后，仅有的小量化妆品被严格控制，只有位高权重的神职人员家属可以拿到极其珍贵的兑换券，时尚商业领域倒退到了比两个世纪前还要惨淡的地步。  
　　Loki倒是对香水没什么兴趣，他也很不喜欢出门，这并不是说他不喜欢呼吸新鲜空气，而是他穿着昭示身份的制服，身材又显然比普通的使女高大，虽然宽大的兜帽总是遮着他的脸，但到每一个与他擦肩而过的人脸上都会多看他一眼。  
　　这样的事情放在旧世界，就好像是把“我是双性人”写在了脸上一样，让他非常尴尬和难堪。  
　　但Myrna不这么想，主教太太们并没有什么事情做，她们像是封建时代的欧洲贵族妇女一样只需要漂漂亮亮活着伺候男人就行了，况且基列国有地位的女人们连打扮自己和伺候男人都不需要，她们束着一样的头发穿着一样的长裙，伺候男人的活计交给使女。  
　　虽然从Loki的角度并不知道她们每天活着都在做什么，但至少他知道Myrna的生活构成，一半是祈祷自己给她生个孩子，另一半是折磨给她生孩子的自己。  
　　这么想想还真是很充实。  
　　Loki忍不住抬头向坐在前座不动声色的Myrna，他真的很想透过这个女人后脑勺上顺滑的金色头发看看那个漂亮的脑袋里都在想些什么，为什么会有人愿意看别人给自己的男人生孩子，又为什么愿意期待一个与自己毫无血缘关系的新生命？  
　　他盯着Myrna看了一会儿，直到对方猛地转过头来，她平静无波的视线在Loki脸上逡巡了一周，然后说：“我们快要到了。”  
　　旧世界的美国Loki没有来过，但无论是从书籍还是影像资料上他都知道这是一个极其强大而自由的国家，但如今跳下车子之后他看不到任何与这两个词有关的景象。  
　　华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，这个曾作为这个国家心脏的城市如今只剩下了一片焦土，孤独伫立的残破的华盛顿纪念碑如同墓碑，周围密密麻麻废弃的建筑是它坟冢上的石头。  
　　Loki愕然站在雨中，他仰望纪念碑上被炸毁的那部分，离开伦敦之后第一次如此清晰地感知到了这个世界如今是如此地不同以往，人类濒临灭绝而强国接连覆灭，恐慌的人们便再一次把希望投向了宗教，可信仰又能带来什么呢？那个主真的存在吗？  
　　“走吧。”Loki听到Myrna的声音在自己身边响起，她拉着Loki的手腕，做出一个看似亲昵的动作。  
　　虽然这样的动作令他不太舒服，但Loki并没甩开她，他们跟着两个带路的武装者往原本是国会大厦的方向走去，那里现在设立了秘密的特殊物资发放中心。  
　　雨下的得好像更大了些，Loki看到国会大厦的台阶前站了许多带戴着黑色面罩的武装者，他将头更低了一些，以躲避那些人的目光。  
　　但他想的显然有些太多，抱着步枪的武装者每天都能见到许多主教夫人带领各种样子的使女进出国会大厦，成功受孕的家庭会开始需要许多特殊的物品和营养品，虽然他身材高大看上去显然不是一个“使女”，但对于那些负责巡逻的武装者而言，他并不特殊。  
　　但这并不代表所有的人都对Loki不感兴趣，他迈上台阶的时候还是觉察到有几个人在打量他，走到旋转门的时候他不得不抬起头来以防撞到玻璃，同时他注意到站在旋转门另一侧的一个身材健硕的武装者正在目不转睛地盯着他看。  
　　Loki感到很不自在，虽然那个人的整张脸都藏在面罩里，但那双海蓝色的眼睛却让他莫名有些紧张，他本能地在那样的目光里读出了危险，于是赶快低下头去。  
　　Myrna浑然不觉，她带着Loki径直坐电梯往四楼去，那里已经有一个主教夫人在等着，Loki越过Myrna的肩膀看了一眼，她是个高个子的红发女人，脸很美，但有些刻薄。  
　　“Prior夫人，上帝保佑生养。”Myrna显然与她熟识，一走进去便与她打招呼。  
　　“愿他降下恩赐。”Prior夫人笑了笑，但她棕色的眼睛仍然是冰冷的，Loki看到她的目光向自己扫过来，令他无端一阵战栗颤栗。  
　　“这是Loki？”Loki看到她伸出一只手指了指自己，眼睛里的冷光变成了讥诮。  
　　“是的。”Myrna点头，她向旁让了一步好让Prior更清楚地看到自己身后低着头的使徒，Loki很讨厌这样的场合，他觉得自己像是被主人带出来溜的狗。  
　　当然，这恐怕也是Myrna要带着他出门的目的。  
　　“他的眼睛真漂亮，”Prior夫人半真半假地说，“真希望有一个这样眼睛的孩子。”  
　　她这句话说完，Myrna的脸上的笑容果然僵硬了瞬间，但Prior不知是不是真的没有意识到自己说错了话，她接着说：，“可惜Saki的眼睛是黑色的。”  
　　Loki忍不住向她身后望去，Prior夫人的使女是一个非常娇小的黄种人，漆黑的长发藏在软帽里，苍白的脸很秀气，黑色的深邃瞳仁里有一种很难读懂的东西。  
　　亚洲人很内敛，Loki读过一些他们写的书，他们情绪内敛感情也内敛，但那样古老的民族常常隐忍又坚韧，Loki不禁对她产生了同病相怜的好感。  
　　“黑色也漂亮。”Myrna笑着说，说完又意味不明地拍了拍Loki的手背。  
　　Loki不知道说什么，他惊惶地看着两个女人虽然面带笑容却针锋相对的样子，但是这暗流涌动的对话显然已经结束了，Saki将手边的一个纸袋抱起来，Prior夫人说：“我要走了，您请便。”  
　　“宜应称颂。”Myrna目送她离开，然后那张脸上的笑容便立即消失殆尽。  
　　“她不是Prior主教的原配，”Myrna抬着下巴指了指Prior离开的方向，不屑地说，“一个旧世界的女佣而已，现在反倒作威作福起来了。”  
　　Loki沉默不语，他对这些不感兴趣，甚至打心眼里觉得厌烦。  
　　Myrna的兑换券只够兑换100ml的香水，对于基列的贸易中心已经没有任何品牌和价值所言，所有的兑换券都是只有品名和量级，譬如她手中的这张卡上只写了【香水100ml】，所以最终Myrna拿到的就只有一个圆柱形的玻璃小瓶。  
　　“你去外面等一下，Loki。”Myrna盯着玻璃瓶里淡粉色的液体看了看，然后突然对Loki说。  
　　Loki虽然心里疑惑，但还是听话地独自下楼去了。在这里Myrna倒是不害怕他会逃跑，因为整栋楼里几乎走两步就有武装者在巡逻。  
　　外面的雨还在下着，Loki站在国会大厦的前厅里等着Myrna，他望着窗外灰蒙蒙的雨帘，突然觉得大厅里的空气很沉闷。  
　　于是他绕过旋转门走出去了。  
　　湿润的空气扑打他的面孔，来到基列之后Loki很少有觉得自己非常放松又自在的时候，他难得享受了一会儿这样只属于自己的空间，却发现之前那个盯着自己看的武装者不在他的位置上了。  
　　Loki有些奇怪地向四周看了一眼，惊变就在那一瞬间发生，雨声笼罩的天地间响起了几声震耳欲聋的枪响。Loki愣了一瞬下意识蹲下身去，他看到离自己最近的那个武装者举起了挂在肩膀上的步枪，而自己却突然被人从后抱住，拖进了大厦里。  
　　“别动！”那人声音低沉又急迫，一只戴带着作战手套的大手捂着他的嘴巴，另一只手紧紧地钳着他的胳膊。  
　　Loki惊恐地回望他，却看到了那双刚才紧紧盯着自己的海蓝色眼睛，那人见他不挣扎之后却先将他的兜帽摘掉，撩起他的头发确认那个耳朵上的暗红色标记。  
　　透过旋转门Loki能看到外面仍然一片混乱，但他却被这个莫名其妙的武装者直接挟持拖到了大厦前厅的雕塑后面，Loki虽然不明白他到底是什么人又为什么要挟持自己，惊恐中他却奇异地发现，那个人颤抖得地比自己还要厉害。  
　　“你在监督局见过其他的使徒吗？”他问道，他似乎很难找到自己的舌头，他语速很快像是这段话在他心里排演了一千遍，但他说出口的每一个字都战栗颤栗如同风中落叶，“跟你年纪差不多，个子不高、黑头发、眼睛很大，灰色的，有一点点胖，啊不是，他、他比你壮一些。”  
　　Loki愕然听着，他明白了这个人的企图，他在寻找一个被基列俘虏或者绑架的使徒，那个少年与自己有着同样的命运。  
　　“对、对不起——”Loki心里悲哀却又无能为力，他进入监督局之后便被单独关起来，在被送到Odinson家之前除了萨伊见过的人寥寥无几，更别说与他相同遭遇的其他使徒，“我没有听说最近有过其他的使徒。”  
　　一阵缄默。  
　　Loki感到那个人慢慢放开了自己，他有力的臂膀像是突然失去了全部的骨头。  
　　“我明白了，你多多保重。”那个武装者说，他拉了Loki一把让他好能站起来，Loki回头看他，他已经将自己的面罩摘了下来，在国会大厦昏暗的前厅他看到那张英俊的脸是善意的，武装者非常认真又清晰地说，“我叫Steve。”他说完又顿了顿，有些犹豫地补了一句，“我不是坏人。”  
　　Loki还没能理解他嘴里的坏人到底是什么意思，说完他就一把将自己的面罩重新拉下来，然后帮Loki带上兜帽，又将他毫不留情地钳住，不过这一次他的力气小了许多，然后向电梯间走去。  
　　电梯门打开的瞬间顺间Myrna走了出来，她脸上有些慌张却仍然在尽力维持平稳的脚步，看到Loki安然无恙的瞬间才隐隐松了一口气：“上帝啊，太可怕了，我听到了枪声。”  
　　“我没事，夫人。”Loki回答，他感觉到Steve将他放开了，其实他还有一些话想问，但现在显然已经错失了最好的机会。  
　　“那我们快回去吧。”Myrna一把拉住他的手腕向门外走去，经过Steve的时候她瞥了他一眼，然后殷勤地对他说：“谢谢您保护我的使徒。”  
　　Steve表情谦恭地点了点头。  
　　Loki走进大雨中，像是野兽般张开嘴巴的车子在不远处等着他，他想起刚才Steve在自己耳边慌不择词的描述，突然前所未有地明白了自己此时应该做些什么。  
　　——  
　　Bucky被捆在一块木板上，他的脖子套上了绞绳，另一边连着头顶的吊桥。  
　　他面前站着一排矿上的武装者，最中间的是他们之中的负责人，Bucky从到这里来的第一天就见过他——Wayne中校，他很强悍又暴虐，如果不是这样的角色也必然无法管理充斥着罪犯和奴隶的地狱。  
　　“Bucky Barnes. 二十21岁，美国籍。”中校手中捏着的文件在荒漠的风中哗啦啦作响，他坐在几只废弃轮胎上摞起来的高台上，脸上的表情有些玩味，“‘前使徒’……”他顿了顿，“唔，你犯了什么错？”  
　　Bucky无所谓地望着他，并不回答。  
　　“喔我看看，这里好像有写原因，”Wayne翻过一页，故意很大声地把里面的内容念出来，“‘违抗使女计划、伤害幼儿或使女身体罪’，判处流放殖民地，”他又翻过一页，“七十年。”  
　　“啧啧啧，七十年。”Wayne的眼睛看向Bucky，他摸了摸自己胡子拉碴的下巴，“所以你是杀了个使女吗？像是杀了他一样？”他低头去看自己脚下被像个破麻袋一样扔在沙地上的那具尸体，他浑身的血液流去了大半，一张脸上染满血污，脖子上有一个可怕的伤口像嘴巴一样张开，“很利落的一刀啊，就用这个垃圾？”  
　　他说完却好像并不期待Bucky的回答，而是手里拿着他被搜出来的那个薄薄的铁片仔细在月光下端详了一番，果然Bucky仍不答话，他想着事到如今无非就是一死，多几句话也没有任何意义，反而平白让这些人看了笑话。  
　　“了不起，”Wayne意义不明地感慨了一句，他把自己的手指往铁片上蹭了一下，几乎是立刻便冒出血珠来，而伤口却细如毛发般，“你磨这块铁磨了多久？”  
　　Bucky眼睛望着地面，声音很低地说：“三个月。”  
　　“了不起。”中校重复了一次，这一次他不再笑了，“我给你一个机会，你可以申诉，只要合理。”  
　　他这句话立刻在周围的武装者之间引起了骚动，Bucky有些诧异地抬起头来，他从来不认为基列国是一个能够“申诉”和讲道理的国家，但Wayne的表情又不像是在开玩笑。  
　　“如果你能给我一个杀人的理由，我可以考虑赦免你。”Wayne说，他从轮胎堆上爬下来，站在Bucky面前，“我不想姑息恶人，但也不想让无辜的人蒙冤。”  
　　Bucky觉得这一切都太诡异了，在任何一个基列的掌权者口中听到“恶人”和“无辜”这样的词汇都让他忍不住想要大笑。  
　　“没必要。”他摇了摇头，笑着说了他这段日子最长的一句话，“他们不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，不管在这里还是在哪里既然我都无法免除这种命运的话，申诉又有什么用呢？赦免又有什么用呢？”  
　　Wayne沉默了片刻，荒漠上的夜很静，只有风沙拂动的轻微梭梭声。  
　　“这么说，你不想活下去吗？”最后他问。  
　　“想，”Bucky坦然回答，他抬头望着天际鱼钩一般的弯月，冰冷的光芒映照在他灰色的眸子里，“但并不是这么个活法。”  
　　这一次Wayne没有说什么，他有些惋惜地把铁片放进文件中间，然后将纸叠起来把它包好，缓慢地做完这一切之后他摆了摆手，身边的两个武装者立刻会意地点头，然后吊车轰隆启动，巨人一般的铁壁慢慢举了起来。  
　　Bucky闭上了眼睛，他这个时候甚至还在笑。  
　　吊桥一寸寸上升，他渐渐必须站直，然后在绳子的牵引下他踮起脚尖，再后来他完全离开了地面。  
　　窒息带来的痛苦通常会使人本能地剧烈挣扎，然而他却并不怎么动弹，唯有变红的面颊和不自主痉挛的四肢显示他确实还活着而不是一具早已死去的尸体。  
　　Wayne抬头望着Bucky，沉默间他看到了少年因为身体被牵扯而拉高衣襟下的皮肤，因为站得的很近，他看到了那个纹身——  
　　Steve Rogers.  
　　操纵吊桥的武装者正准备把拉杆推到最高，却听到中校在地面上厉声喊道——  
　　“等一下！”  
然后他惊愕地看到那个壮硕如熊一般的Wayne中校从自己的腰后掏出枪来，枪口瞄准了高高悬挂在夜空中已经几乎没有动静的Bucky。  
——tbc


	3. 前使徒

　　从国会大厦回来之后，Loki又安安分分地做了几天上帝的好使徒，但他的机会很快来了，这一天Thor一大早就带着Myrna去波士顿教区参加会议，Loki吃完早饭之后听到这个消息，便故意带着《圣经》到别墅后面的祷告室里去。  
　　萨伊果然在里面，她每天清晨都要祷告一个半小时，看到Loki进来她又惊讶又感动。  
　　这也是Loki想要的，他这几日都在想着那天那个名为Steve询问的那个使徒，虽然自己不知道他的存在，但必然有其他人会知道。  
　　“萨伊嬷嬷，我有恐惧。”Loki与她面对面跪坐在地毯上，祷告室的光线很暗，只有萨伊手上缠绕的十字架银链微微反光，她听到Loki的声音，眼睛里便露出怜悯的神色：“孩子，你有什么恐惧？”  
　　“我怕我会被送到殖民地去。”Loki说，故意说得很慢，又把声音压得的很低。  
　　“主是仁慈的，”萨伊安慰他，“只要你心怀敬畏并且遵照他的指示，你恐惧的事情便必然不会发生。”  
　　这种空话并不是Loki想听的，他沉默了几秒钟，又说：“但是如果我没办法做到他期待的事情呢？”  
　　萨伊脸上怜悯的神色消失了，她严肃了一些：“为什么没办法？”  
　　“我、我不知道……”Loki低下头去，他双手在膝头绞紧，声音颤抖，“我很害怕，他们说如果六个月都没有怀孕的话就要被送到殖民地去，可是……我真的有……有这个能力？这不是那些女孩子现在都做不到的事情吗？您真的相信我能行？您真的见过使徒生孩子吗？”  
　　他苍白的脸颊滚落泪水，它们顺着他尖尖的下巴啪嗒啪嗒砸碎在地毯上。  
　　“我见过，孩子。”静谧中响起萨伊的叹息，她微微倾身过来。一双松弛又冰凉的手握住Loki的手指，“我见过。”  
　　Loki一双盈满泪水的绿色眸子愕然望着她：“真、真的吗？”  
　　“真的。”萨伊笃定地点头，“虽然那个婴儿没有出生，但我至少确定他成功受孕了。”  
　　“为什么没有出生？”Loki有些急迫地追问。  
　　萨伊的表情犹豫，她似乎并不想详细地描述这件事情，但Loki的恐慌和不自信她能够理解，她也希望能缓解他的这种情绪，况且这个故事对于Loki也有着巨大的警醒作用，于是她开口道：“那个孩子是印第安纳州人，六个月前被我们在布鲁克林的医院找到，但他对新世界有些抵触，他辜负了上帝的垂青和信任。”  
　　Loki不解地看着她。  
　　“他不肯为给他降下恩赐的主教以回报，他伤害自己的同时谋杀了一个新的生命，”萨伊的声音惋惜而悲愤，一双手不自觉地将Loki紧紧攥住，语气越来越激动，“他明明如此幸运却又甘愿要做魔鬼，他将得来不易的奇迹扼杀在手掌中，他甚至宁愿自己变成一个一无是处的废人。”  
　　她说完之后Loki几乎已经可以确认她口中的这个人就是Steve在寻找的那个使徒，毕竟使徒在基列国极少，时间对的得上位置也大致相同，他询问这件事并不只是为了Steve，他也为了自己。  
　　毕竟他曾经期待那个消失在教区中的使徒是不是已经经由某种办法逃出这片地狱，回到了现世中。  
　　但如今看来这个期待化为了泡影，那个使徒经历了许多折磨，最后宁愿伤害自己也要不顾一切地逃离。  
　　“他死了吗？”Loki问。  
　　“愿主明察，”萨伊叹了口气，“他被流放了。”  
　　Loki直愣愣地望着她，眼睛里又落下一滴泪水来。  
　　“那不是你的命运，孩子。”萨伊心软了，她怜爱地拍了拍Loki的膝盖，做出一个有些不切实际的承诺，“你只要心怀感激和虔诚，就永远能过这样舒适的日子，‘殖民地’对于你而言是不存在的。”  
　　Loki听完她的话，慢慢将身体前倾，他状似虔诚地将额头抵在萨伊的手背上：“我明白了，萨伊嬷嬷。”  
　　“愿上帝保佑你。”萨伊抚摸着他的头发说。  
　　而在她没有看到的地方，Loki那双宝石般的眸子在黑暗中漠然圆睁着，里面早已一片干涸。  
　　——  
　　再后来的一段日子Loki总是期待Myrna能再带着自己到特区去，但即便是万人之上的大主教夫人在基列国的高压统治下也并没有那么多能够“购物”的机会，Loki的寥寥几次出门，都只是跟着她到后山的花圃那里去。  
　　虽然无所事事的Loki常常觉得度日如年，但一个月的时间还是过得很快，当某一天Myrna又一大早就带着他去买玫瑰花的时候，他便清楚地知道这一天将会发生什么。  
　　这件即将发生的事情对于他而言像是捆绑在身上的炸弹，日子过去每一天都是倒数计时，但他没有办法阻挡那只推动时间的手掌。  
　　傍晚他洗过澡照旧穿着真空的长袍由萨伊领着往二楼去，却没有想到Myrna在走廊上等着他，她冷冷地看了了萨伊，然后对她说自己带Loki上楼就好，萨伊不敢忤逆她，便颔首离开了。  
　　Loki不明白Myrna葫芦里卖的什么药，但他本能地还是从心里害怕Myrna，小心翼翼地望着她。  
　　Myrna却很坦然地带着他上楼，等两人到了Thor的卧室门边站定，她才从伸出一只荷叶袖遮着的手来。  
　　Loki低头去看，那只柔软又白皙的手掌里静静躺着一个蓝色盖子的塑料小瓶。  
　　“这是什么？”他不解地问。  
　　“你需要的东西。”Myrna的脸仍然从容，她将那个小瓶子塞进Loki手里，好像只是递给他一块早餐面包一般。  
　　Loki将那个瓶子抓在手里，借着走廊的灯光去看，竟然是“水溶性润滑剂”几个字。  
　　“这是我那天在国会大厦换的，”难以置信Myrna这样一位高贵又年轻的夫人能面不改色地说出这样的话来，Loki觉得自己的脸颊都不可抑止地涨胀热，“他很大又不温柔，我怕你会受伤。”  
　　Loki无法理解怎么会有女人担心跟自己丈夫上床的人可能会受伤？那个所谓的主知道他的信徒都是这样的变态吗？  
　　他原本是害怕进到Thor的房间里的，但与Myrna这样的对话让他宁愿去面对那个喜怒无常的大主教。  
　　于是他匆匆道谢——除了道谢也不知道还能说什么——然后逃也似地的推开那扇门走进去了。  
　　这一整个月都没有见过几次的主教大人坐在他的书桌后面，不知是灯光的缘故还是自己错觉，Loki觉得他今天的表情比起以往柔和了一些，但这并没有怎么缓解他的紧张。  
　　Myrna把Loki带到之后便关上门退出去了，Loki无措地站在门边等着Thor开口，而他站了起来之后说的第一句话竟然是：“我找了一本书给你。”  
　　Loki像不认识一样看着他。  
　　“你也知道现在这种书不是很好找，”Thor说着，从桌子上拿起一个被牛皮纸包裹得地严严实实的书本，“不过我还是想了一点办法。”  
　　他把那个包裹递给Loki，Loki思绪复杂，却还是伸手接了。  
　　那本书开本不大但颇有些重量，摸上去书脊边缘都很精美，他看了看手里的包裹又抬头望着Thor，主教大人那张从来阴晴不定的脸上露出了鼓励的笑容：“打开看看。”  
　　Loki便将那张牛皮纸撕开了，里面露出来的是墨绿色的封皮，和封面上绘制的白色城堡，和最顶部的书名——《一千零一夜》。  
　　无言以对的Loki突然觉得手中的书籍滚烫，不知是他过分敏感还是这位情绪莫测的大主教的确用这样的书本来映射他们之间只存在于黑夜中的关系，他原本对于他的做法心存感激，却又不得不怀疑这正是这位大主教系是在做某种预告。  
　　无辜的少女“自愿”嫁给暴虐的国王，他想要的是这样的一个故事吗？  
　　“我想这个恐怕不够读一千零一夜的，不过总是让你不至于太无聊。”Thor说着拍了拍他手中的书，“你在这里看一会儿，然后可以带回去慢慢看。”  
　　但他说完之后Loki却许久没动，他沉默地看着手里的书本，突然摇了摇头：“我不是为了看书到这里来的。”  
　　这一次表现出惊诧的是Thor，他不解地看着眼前的少年，而紧接着他作出了令自己更为惊愕的动作，他将那本书弯腰放在地毯上，然后在Thor面前跪了下去。  
　　Thor下意识想要后退，却被他一双手抓住了腰带，Loki双膝跪地双手抬高，一张脸埋得很低，令Thor意外的是，他的声音竟然没有一丝颤抖：“主教大人，我不想看书。”  
　　他这么说的意味昭然若揭，Thor无言地凝视他的发顶，但白色的软帽将他所能看到的一切都遮挡了起来，他心里充溢了一种既不解又愤恨的情绪，他不禁再在一次想起当年在泰晤士河畔的那个黑发少年，他如今从高飞的天际坠落到了泥沼里。  
　　他站在原地僵硬着没有动，Loki却不知道怎么想的，他一双手笨拙地将Thor的腰带解开，接着便是解开纽扣拉下拉链。  
　　Thor原本想要拒绝，但他还没来得及做什么或说什么之前，就突然感觉自己的那一根被Loki掏了出来，那少年的手像是在冰水里泡了十年那样冷，Thor被激得差点完全缩回去，但随即他就看到Loki张开嘴巴，然后伸出一截艳红的舌头来。  
　　但他根本就不谙此道，一双手颤颤巍巍不知道该碰哪里那里，嘴巴也含不敢含舔又舔得不得要领，但Thor看得出他很尽力，也明白他口中那句“不想看书”的意思。  
　　“够了。”最后他平复喘息叹了一口气，说，“如果这是你想要的。”  
　　说罢他弯腰将那个少年抱了起来，他原本以为Loki虽然看上去消瘦但好歹是个男孩子无论如何也会有些分量，但没想到他整个人轻得地不可思议，Thor觉得自己完全是抱着一堆羽毛，而他尖锐的胯骨像匕首一样抵着自己的肩膀，带来一种微酸的痛感。  
　　房间里的大床已经被Myrna精心整理过，这一次铺的是天蓝色的珊瑚绒，Thor将他放在床上，他便主动将长袍掀到了肚子上。  
　　“脱光。”这一次Thor却强硬了许多，他心中原本残存的怜惜在Loki跪下去的瞬间便消失殆尽，他们以这样的方式重逢或许已经决定了此后的命运，这不是他在风中歌唱的知更鸟，这是要为他“延续未来”的使徒。  
　　Loki的脸色更苍白了一些，但他仍然乖顺地爬起来跪在床上将长袍脱掉，Thor就站在旁边抱着手臂望着他。  
　　但他的眼神还是不可抑止地变暗，作为一个主教，他听过很多其他主教在会议或者餐桌上提及过他们的“使女”，不论老少，不论地位如何，他们的语气常常带着淫秽，毕竟对于他们而言“使女”是任由他们强暴而并不会带来任何麻烦的合法娼妓，甚至他们可以在那些可怜女孩的身上做出许多对于自己妻子并不敢做的事情。  
　　以前没有过“使女”的Thor并不参与他们的谈话，从那些色迷迷的老头口中听到他们如此形容神圣的“使女计划”令他作呕。他原本对于教会分配给他一个特殊的“使徒”而心怀愤懑，也知道这是那些自视甚高的老主教们对于他这个年轻人无形的示威，但如今他知道那些主教一定从来没有亲眼见过Loki，甚至他们可能连这个来自英国的小少爷的照片都没有看过。  
　　他可以肯定，那些老色鬼们但凡见过Loki一眼，都不可能将他这样轻易地拱手让给自己。  
　　因为Loki真的很美，不光是这张脸，还有此时在他眼前宛如初生般一丝不挂的身体。  
　　他消瘦却不嶙峋，年轻的身体极富美感，苍白的皮肤下有一层薄薄的肌肉，肩宽腰细四肢修长，胸膛上一双乳头是极浅的粉色。  
　　但最最激起Thor莫名暴虐欲望的还是那双碧绿的眼睛，他明明恐惧却又强忍着，明明羞耻却还要不动声色，宝石一般的瞳仁蒙着水雾，却还要倔强地直视自己。  
　　Thor凝望着那一双宝石，在那清澈晶体的反射下他几乎能看到一对微微变形的自己。  
　　他突然渴望在那双眼睛里看到某些不一样的情绪，热烈的、激切的、哪怕是痛恨和憎恶，也好过这样掩藏一切的漠然。  
　　Loki脱掉衣服之后等了片刻，他几乎用尽全力才让自己不至于流下泪来，Thor的沉默让他恐惧，而他莫测的眼神更让他后悔刚才所做的一切，但他必须那么做，八个月的期限如今第一个月已经过去，他害怕自己真的被流放到那个荒漠里。  
　　于是他再一次主动靠近沉默不语的大主教，他双手环抱那个人的脖子，像是最劣等的妓女去讨好她今夜的第一个恩客。  
　　他还在担忧自己并不知道接下来该做什么，却立即就被Thor反手按倒，他的脸上虽然仍旧没有表情，Loki却在他的眼睛里看到了危险。  
　　Thor将自己的领结摘下来，他一双大手非常灵活地将Loki双腿间最脆弱的那部分用领结的丝带捆缚起来，然后反向在他腰上缠紧，Loki痛得几乎流下泪来，他下意识挣扎想要反抗Thor的动作，却被他严厉地制止：“别动！”  
　　Loki不敢再动，但他感觉自己从没用过的那一根好像要被Thor勒断了，他心里懂得Thor不愿意看到自己身上这一部分器官的心情，却还是觉得又委屈又绝望。  
　　Thor将他的阴茎束紧之后便又伸手向下去摸那个隐藏在囊袋下面小小的花蕾，那里显然刚刚清洗过，摸上去还是湿软的，皮肤触手绵软如同快要融化的布丁，Thor一边看着Loki完全属于少年的面孔一边奇异地感受手中的触感，果然看到他绿色的眼睛里溢出了羞赧和恐惧。  
　　他原本只是想安抚性地亲吻一下Loki的嘴唇，却没想到甫一碰到就被那柔软又清甜的味道迷惑了，他忍不住想要更深入一些，但Loki的牙齿咬得的很紧，并不想轻易放他进来，Thor哪里能就此罢休，他在Loki的下唇上惩罚性式地咬了一口，Loki吃痛张嘴，随即被一根湿热的舌头野蛮地侵犯进来，Thor的技术显然要比他好太多了，他唇舌并用又是吮吸又是舔弄，甚至连牙根都不肯放过，Loki被他按着亲得的迷迷糊糊，一双眼睛失去焦距，甚至连自己下面还在被摸来摸去都忘了。  
　　Thor也没想到自己居然做戏要做这样的全套，他本来想着活塞一顿内射就算完成任务，但这个躺在自己身下的少年如此青涩却又诱人，他至少从来没有只是接吻和摸两下就能硬到这种程度。  
　　他再也没办法等了，一只直手板着Loki精瘦的大腿就把自己的阴茎往那个软热的花蕾里塞，他工作做得的完全不到位，Loki顿时痛得脸上红潮退去，眼睛里溢出无法控制的泪水，想要呻吟却又不知道为什么咬着牙强忍住了。  
　　看他隐忍的样子Thor下面更胀痛，他其实也被夹得有点受不了，但是原本并不暴虐的大主教在这样的情形下却反常的地残忍，他紧紧盯着Loki的表情又更挺腰向前，果然看到那双绿眼睛中的泪水像是断线珍珠般接连滚落下来。  
　　但他愈是用力，Loki就愈不肯出声，原本应该水乳交融的两个人莫名像是刀匕相错般彼此对峙。Thor觉得他那个被残忍撑开的地方缓慢涌出热流，他低头去看，那里已经染上了惨烈的血色。  
　　那一抹鲜红令他猛然清醒，清醒之后愧疚和恐惧一齐涌了上来。  
　　他又再一次想要退缩了，毕竟无论从什么出发点而言，他都没有想要伤害Loki，他更没有想过这个被教会送到自己床上的使徒会是个处子，这令他产生了一种很奇异的、甚至有些愉悦的情绪。但当他按着Loki的腰想要后退的时候，却又被他反而被他拉住了手腕。  
　　“没关系，大人。”他几乎无声地吐出这句话，明明额头已经渗出冷汗，却还是要装作一副根本不痛甚至从容蔑视的神色，“……您继续。”  
　　Thor沉默地望着他，Loki这样弱势中还要逞强的样子非常有效地激起了他想要征服他，想要蹂躏他的莫名欲望。  
　　他连牙根都发痒了。  
　　Thor将自己那几乎没有男人能够匹敌的性器如匕首般猛然向那个胆敢蔑视他的少年戳刺过去，他一瞬不瞬地凝望Loki以确认他对自己的行为做出合理的反应——  
　　少年天鹅般修长而白皙的脖颈猛然向前弯曲，下巴抬高肩膀离开床面，黑色的头发向后披散，像是一只鸟儿猛然张开了翅膀。  
　　他以近乎欣赏的冷酷表情看着那张精致的、高傲的脸上露出痛苦的神色，他洁白的牙齿咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧紧闭着，甚至到这种程度仍然不肯痛呼或者求饶。  
　　Thor悍然进出，他并不享受这个晚上，当然他也没有期待自己能够享受它，反正从一开始他就知道，这只是工作罢了。  
　　但现在这“工作”让他非常不快，他一方面因为Loki的如此轻贱自己而感到愤怒，另一方面又因为清楚他的轻贱完全来源于自己的统治而感到异常悲哀。  
　　Loki把嘴唇咬破了，他紧闭的眼眶中不断流出泪水，Thor不愿看他这样刻意隐忍，便抬手将他脑后的头发抓住，倾身又去吻他，果然立即尝到了满口的血腥气，但也不知是因为他心境如此还是那少年的确与众不同，他甚至觉得舌尖碰触到的血液清甜，让他忍不住想要索取更多。  
　　但那少年对于他的温存却并不买账，他张开嘴巴的瞬间反而咬紧Thor的舌头，他可能是的确太痛所以并没有什么力气，却还是让Thor下意识退了出来。  
　　这一次他彻底激怒了掌控他命运的主教，他骨子里的矜傲和倔强让他即便明白乖顺能过得的轻松一些却仍然无法说服自己听话顺从，他已经学会了在监督局，在萨伊和Myran面前咬着牙扮演一个虔诚的使徒，但在Thor——这个最终辱没和侵犯他的男人面前，他仍然无法做到心甘情愿的雌伏。  
　　他甚至并不怕自己会因为反抗而在这件事上多吃一些不必要的苦头。  
　　因为他就是不甘就是愤怒，他宁愿自己痛不欲生也不想要让眼前这个强暴自己的男人顺心如意。  
　　Loki已经痛得神志神智恍惚，他从来没觉得自己这么蠢笨，他的身体在哀嚎他的每一寸皮肤都在求饶，但理智和本能就是还在梗着脖子不肯示弱。  
　　最后他甚至都不知道Thor是什么时候放开自己的，他的各处感官和时间感都已经消失了，只有双腿间隐秘的部位痛如刀绞，像是刚刚被塞进了一柄滚烫的钢刀，然后又被那柄钢刀反复翻搅了三个小时。  
　　他像是死掉一样在原地躺了一会儿，他能够隐约听到Thor出门去了，然后过了一分钟他又回来，往自己光裸的身体上盖了一张毯子。  
　　然后他被抱了起来，Loki不明白这种刽子手在行凶之后的温存到底有什么意义，但他已经没有力气再去反抗或是鄙夷了，这胸膛温暖臂弯也温柔，他只想要安安静静好好睡上一觉。  
　　Thor将他送回三楼的卧室里，那张属于他的小床让他安心了许多，然后他感觉到Thor在自己身边站了片刻才出门去了。  
　　他闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊听到门外传来了争吵的声音，唯独听清楚的两句话来自萨伊，Loki惊异她居然会那样在这栋属于大主教的别墅里这样高声地说话。  
　　第一句是：“你不能这样对他！这是违法的！”  
　　第二句是：“Odinson大人，这件事我必定会对监督局汇报。”  
　　Loki艰难地翻了个身，他将脸埋在自己的枕头里，无声地咧嘴笑了。  
　　那一晚他睡得的很不安稳，虽然极度疲劳却又不断地醒来。最后在身体的不适应中他干脆长时间地保持着可怕的清醒，他无法控制地想起生育监督局派人到公爵府邸来的那一晚，父亲根本不知道那些人来是来做什么的，但原本并不在家的姐姐却突然回来，她穿着不知道从哪里弄来的作战服翻篱笆又跳窗子，最后冲进Loki的房间说让他跟自己走。  
　　Loki完全不明白发生了什么事情，但他看着Hela从未有过的惊惶面孔，还是信服地跟着她走了，Hela用一辆摩托车载着他径直往境外狂飙，Loki从出生便与常人不同，母亲厌恶他父亲也装作并没有这个儿子，他近二十年的人生甚至不曾离开过自己出生的城市。虽然他从Hela的脸上读出了事情很严重的意思，但能够跟着姐姐沿着公路驰骋的自由感还是让他欣喜若狂。  
　　起初的几天他还能自欺欺人地跟着Hela逃亡而不询问原因，但后来他发现事情远比他想象的要严重许多，他们途径的关卡越来越密集，检查也越来越严格，最后在一个午夜Hela不得不向他吐露了如今世界的变化，她说自己的女友在一周前已经被处死，而她死里逃生。  
　　彼时单纯无知的Loki愕然询问她们为什么会被处决，Hela的回答令他恐惧万分——  
　　全部的罪孽只因为她们是LGBT群体。  
　　而同时他也从Hela口中听到了自己必须逃离的原因，因为他的资料已经被基列国的生育监督局得到，他们需要他身体里完整的那套女性器官，需要他去给那个国家的统治者们源源不断地诞下子嗣。  
　　Loki已经忘了在第一次听到“使女计划”时自己的心情，但他终此一生也不会忘记那个坐在荒原里连篝火都不敢升起的晚上，那个晚上对他而言是一个无比残酷的分界线分界，从此他便清晰地明白这个原本就不算仁慈的世界从此对于他，只剩下了残忍。  
　　Hela的计划是他们两人在被监督局发现之前出境往比利时，然后在经由比利时的机场往还未被基列政权荼毒的中国去，但他们仍然低估了监督局的速度，他们在买了一艘渔船渡海的时候被发现，不知用什么手段他们取得了能够锁定Loki的DNA序列，避无可避慌不择路的关头Hela将他塞进救生艇然后砍断了绳索，在最后的那一秒钟，他看到从来傲兀行事乖张的姐姐赤红双眼，她黑发被海风吹乱，与他不同的漆黑眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，一双手用尽全力死死地按着他的肩膀，她的唇齿间吞吐着咸涩湿热的空气，喷吐在Loki的脸上带来一股如同鲜血的味道。  
　　她用她所能发出的最坚决又强硬的声音，说了她在那仅仅一秒钟之内能够对Loki说的最后一句话——  
　　她说：“Loki，活着。”  
　　监督局的舰船停在岸边，然后Loki眼睁睁看着她将自己乘坐的救生艇猛然推向了大海，海浪翻覆中他趴在救生艇的边缘极目向Hela的方向看去，却看到她只身驾驶渔船冲向舰船，再然后高高掀起的海浪遮挡了他的视线，在大海的咆哮中他听到了三声枪响。  
　　那声音至今在他的脑海中回荡。  
　　今时今日他再度想起Hela最后的那句话，那句话是命令也是请求，那是Hela的遗愿所以这段日子无论多么可怕多么残酷，Loki还是没有任何一秒钟放弃过生存的意念。  
　　他在黑暗中蜷缩起来，哪怕是这个无比简单的动作也令他痛得冷汗淋漓。  
　　Loki伸出双手将自己在鹅绒被中紧紧抱住，这一夜终于第一次忍不住呜咽出声：“姐姐，活着太痛了……”  
　　——  
　　那一夜过去之后Loki病了，他与Thor完全不愉快的仪式执行让他受到了非常可怕的伤害，然后监督局派了一个医生过来，正是Natasha Romanoff。  
　　醒来之后看到Natasha的脸，算是Loki几天来遇到的最好的事情。  
　　同时由于萨伊的告发，Thor对于使徒的虐待使得他在第二天就被逮捕，在基列国的权势等级中，生育监督局的权力是凌驾在所有其他部门之上的，所以即便是大主教，在被监督局发现伤害使徒之后，也仍然要接受惩罚。  
　　Natasha帮Loki处理了伤口，又留下了一些药，因为Myrna和萨伊全程在房间里监督她也没能与Loki好好地说上一句话，但临走前她说三天后她还会来，这让Loki又燃起了一些希望。  
　　伤口养了两天，被逮捕的Thor回来了，萨伊说他被处以高额的罚款和很长一段时间的物资削减，并且这件事在使他在教会中的风评变得很差，最后萨伊还对Loki说，如果Thor再次对他施暴的话，监督局就会将他从Odinson家里带走了。  
　　这件事显然更刺激了Myrna，她看Loki的眼神都变了许多，不知是因为恐惧还是愤恨，她再也没有与Loki说过话。  
　　但第二天晚上当Loki独自躺在床上的时候Thor却推门进来了，看得出来在监督局的两天他过得并不轻松，脸颊消瘦胡子拉碴，但那双眼睛仍然是锋利的。  
　　“我向你道歉，Loki。”他在Loki床边站定，说着弯下脖子来。  
　　Loki不知道该如何回应，他其实明白那一晚造成的后果很大程度上是他咎由自取，毕竟最开始Thor只是想要让他在那里看书，后来发生的一切都是他自己要求的。  
　　但显然的，他们两人都因为那一晚而招致了惩罚。  
　　“这个给你。”沉默间Thor从身后又拿出一本书来，Loki一眼看过去，便明白那是那天自己没有机会看的《一千零一夜》。  
　　Loki眼睛盯着书本，却没有伸手接。  
　　Thor也不强求，把书在他枕边放好，像是解释又像是为自己申诉一般说：“你不要嫌弃它小儿科，就弄这个我也费了很大力气，现在的状况你也明白的，他们连《安徒生童话》都烧光了——”  
　　“我会看的。”Loki不想听他婆婆妈妈说话，便打断了他，Thor闻言闭嘴，高大的身躯几不可察地佝偻了几分，看他这副样子Loki又忍不住有些心软，便又说，“谢谢。”  
　　他这样一说Thor的表情才松弛了几分，Loki以为他说完便要走，却没想到他杵在原地一动不动地盯着自己看，一张几乎顶到吊灯的脑袋轻微地晃来晃去。  
　　最后他终于轻声开口：“你还好吗？”  
　　“还好，”Loki回答，但不知道为什么在这样的状况下他忍不住想要说一些尖锐的话，“不会死的。”  
　　果然他吐出“死”这个字之后Thor的眉毛和眼睛都向下倾斜，他双手尴尬地摩挲了一下腰带，又犹豫地看了看Loki仍然非常苍白的面孔，说：“其实监督局对我说，如果你执意要申请的话，他们是可以把你派去其他主教那里的，所以——”  
　　“那又有什么意义呢，”Loki表情冰冷，他冷冷地与Thor对视：“对于我来说，你跟其他人，是没有任何区别的。”  
　　Thor本来想说或许他们会对你比我要好一些，但这句话还没说出口他就在心底暗自否认了，毕竟他很清楚自己所在教区的其他一些主教，他们一个个都是淫Y魔和恶棍，“使女计划”在他们口中从来没有任何正面的词汇，这次自己因为虐待Loki被逮捕之后，他们也少不了说了一些不堪入耳的话。  
　　而且他们并不觉得Thor品味清奇，反而在看过萨伊出示的Loki照片之后理解了Thor的做法，并且不怀好意地说他不该把事情做得这么明显。  
　　当然了，折磨使女而不被监督员发现的事情他们做得多了，甚至Thor怀疑他们的监督员也早就被买通，可能不止一次地参与到了凌辱和折磨使女们的罪恶中。  
　　Thor默然凝望眼前的少年，病弱中他仍然是美的，那张苍白的脸深陷在深色的羽绒枕里，尖尖的下巴几乎不盈一握，那双碧绿而又冰冷的眼睛像是最名贵的翡翠，他单薄的嘴唇上自己咬出艳红的伤口还未能愈合，纤细的身体在被子下面几乎没有起伏，唯独露出一双手腕玲珑手指修长的双手来，那指尖和关节都是浅淡的粉色。  
　　就还是把他留在自己身边吧，最后Thor这么想着，至少他知道萨伊没有玩忽职守，而自己接下来也会控制言行，这只命途多舛的知更鸟就算从此不能高飞，也不该沦为地狱里的娼妓。  
　　“那你好好休息。”他说着，转身离开了Loki的房间。  
　　Myrna在楼梯边等着他，看到他出来便迎上来问：“Loki怎么说？他不会继续向监督局申诉我们吧？”  
　　“不会。”Thor虽然出声安慰她，却还是第一次对自己的妻子产生了莫名厌恶的情绪，他厌恶她此时恐慌又焦急的面孔，他厌恶她直直凝视自己的眸子，他厌恶她说出口的第二个问句，他甚至觉得她怎么能在自己作出了那样的事情之后还要这么问？  
　　做错事情的是自己，受伤害的是Loki，她却只是在担心会失去她的“使徒”？  
　　“好了，先去睡吧。”Myrna还想说些什么，却被Thor打断了，他一副并不想再多说的样子，径直下楼去了。  
　　Thor把自己关在卧室里，他感到郁闷又挫败，那天的暴行并不是他本意，但他在Loki面前不知道为什么总是很难控制情绪，就好像他一被那双绿色的眼睛望着的时候，便不再是雷厉风行手腕狠准的Odinson大主教，他暴躁又幼稚，总是做出许多不经大脑的事情。  
　　这房间已经被多加仔细地收拾过了，那一夜狼藉的床单换成了崭新干净的，Thor靠着床沿在地毯上坐下，他原本只是觉得疲惫想要休息，右手却从角落里摸到了一个塑料小瓶。  
　　Thor把那个小瓶捡起来，借着月光去看那上面的字。  
　　——“水溶性润滑剂”。  
　　这显然并不是他的东西，但是除此之外能够把这种东西掉落在这里的便必然是Loki了。  
　　Thor在黑暗中露出了愕然的表情，他无法理解为什么那一夜Loki明明带着这种东西到自己这里来却并没有用，他明明有办法避免伤害却还是要强忍一切，他明明能够保护自己却还是要寻求折磨。  
　　昏黑中Thor想起那一夜的最后，Loki在自己面前抬起下巴，苍白如透明的脸上露出胜利般虚弱笑意的样子，唇齿中忍不住吐出了一声沉重的叹息。


	4. 反抗者

　　Natasha一进房间就看到Loki靠坐在床头，他手里捧着一本书在看，晨曦为他勾勒金边，使得他的肤色白的近乎透明。  
　　然后他看到了自己，便微微笑了笑，他笑起来的时候就没有平日那么清冷了，看上去柔和又亲切，终于有了他这个年纪该有的神采，而这样的表情又很容易便让人心生亲近和信任，Natasha忍不住也对他笑了笑。  
　　“辛苦您。”他仍然虚弱，声音也沙哑，但状态比起几天前要好上太多了。  
　　即便看上去身材羸弱脸色苍白，但Natasha看得出他内里异常坚韧，这份坚韧在他如此快速而有效的自愈上就能看得出来。  
　　“你看上去好多了，Loki。”Natasha亲切地说，她把手里的医药箱放下，伸出一只手来摸了摸他的额头。  
　　Loki抬眼望着她，Natasha的一言一行都让他想起Hela来，他来到基列之后遇到的女人很多，但大部分都是Myrna那样的角色，她们身上没有温情和女人与生俱来的博爱，对于“未来”的执念已经侵蚀了她们的心神，让她们之中的每一个都像是那个摆在医院门口的玉石雕像一般虽然表情温柔，但身体和灵魂都坚硬又冰冷。  
　　还有就是萨伊，但他并不认为萨伊是“恶”的，她只是在职能要求或是自己的信仰驱使下在做自己认为对的事情，从她指责和告发Thor的这件事和上次在祷告室中他的描述上Loki看得出来，她本心还是对自己好的，在这样份的环境中，无论任何出发点的“好”对于Loki而言都万分难得。  
　　可是她们都与Natasha不同，这个只见过两面的女人给他与这个新世界完全格格不入的感觉，她虽然看上去是为监督局办事，但言行举止间却给人一种并不那么“顺从”的感觉，就像是现在Loki抬头望着她棕色的眸子，觉得那双眼睛似乎无时无刻都有话要说。  
　　“嬷嬷，能帮我拿一些热水来吗？”Natasha低头看了看Loki嘴唇上的伤口，然后回头对坐在门边的萨伊说，萨伊对于监督局的医生不疑有他，点了点头就出门去了。  
　　Natasha微笑着看着那扇门闭合，但当她再次回过头来时，脸上已经没有任何笑意了。  
　　“你和Odinson大主教的事情我听说了，”她语速很快声音很轻地说，“这不是聪明的选择，你可以不喜欢他，你可以在心底诅咒他，但是激怒他是最蠢的。”  
　　Loki默然，他垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛遮挡了视线。  
　　“不要放弃希望，孩子。”Natasha突然抓住了他的手，她的表情和语气都前所未有的认真，“在这里能保护你的只有你自己，这个国家和这个家庭都只会从你身上榨取他们想要的东西，但你要知道，你不是孤独的。”  
　　她说完之后Loki猛然抬起脸来，他嘴唇颤抖，忍不住问出了那个自己一直以来疑惑的问题：“你到底是谁？”  
　　Natasha的神色犹豫了刹那，但也仅是一刹那，因为两个人都听到了萨伊的脚步声在门外响了起来。  
　　“Soon to break the dawn（注①）.”她的双唇快速翕合，吐出了一句意义不明非常简短的话语。  
　　Loki完全来不及做出任何回应，萨伊已经推门进来了，她端着热水，脸上有些担忧：“医生，很严重吗？”  
　　“没什么大碍了。”Natasha安抚她，“毕竟年纪轻，恢复能力是很强的。”  
　　“感谢上帝。”萨伊双手合十，因为苍老而浑浊的眼睛里隐有泪光，“没事就太好了，”  
　　“除了吃药之外，伤口也要记得自己每天换药。”Natasha说完从药箱里拿出一个纸袋来，萨伊帮Loki接过，里面是两盒药片和一小瓶药膏，另外还有一包医用的棉签。  
　　Natasha走了之后Loki长久地思考着那句她所说的“Soon to break the dawn”，一方面他觉得激动，他认为这是一个根扎于监督局之内的反抗组织，但另一方面他也惧怕这是监督局故意派来检验他“忠诚度”的陷阱。  
　　但这还是令他燃起了无限的希望，他想起那个在国会大厦外面遇到的武装者，想起自己好不容易从萨伊那里问到的情报，他知道自己必须找个机会把关于他在寻找的那个使徒的事情告诉他，但问题是怎么去传达这个情报呢？  
　　Loki在卧室里思考了很久，因为基列国的统治严密，“使女计划”又是他们最重视的政策，所以对于所有的使女和使徒他们都有非常成熟谨慎的看管机制，保证他们不会拿到任何通讯工具，不光是现代化的手机或者微型电脑，甚至包括极端落后的纸笔也被保证不会被他们拿在手中。  
　　所以Loki想不出任何办法能够在Myrna和诸多武装者的眼皮子底下与Steve交流，这还是他能找到那个金发男人的情况下。  
　　很难，这件事无论从什么角度来想都很难，他只是一个人，并且还是一个被囚禁被监视的犯人。  
　　天色渐渐晚了，卧室里变得昏暗，Loki突然想到了Natasha留下的那个纸袋，他从床上爬下去然后坐在地毯上翻找那个袋子，但药片只是普通的药片，药膏也是透明无色的，Loki的希望几乎破灭，但他还是顺手把那个鼓鼓囊囊装满了棉签的乳白色塑料袋打开了。  
　　但棉签也只是棉签，Loki抽了几根出来仔细看了看，他必须承认它们没有任何异常。  
　　然而这还不足以让他放弃，Loki又转而去翻找那个被他倒空的纸袋，因为基列国极端崇尚环保，所以他们广泛使用这种新型材料的袋子，Loki将那个小小的纸袋从里到外翻开，他突然在底部摸到了一个手感很奇怪的地方。  
　　Loki心里猛然一动，双手把纸袋下面那部分小心翼翼地撕开，然后他看到在两层新型材料中间贴着一张黑色的，材质很奇怪的硬纸。  
　　他伸出手指去摸了摸那张纸，那纸很粗糙，摸上去像是砂子一般。  
　　——火柴盒。  
　　Loki在昏暗的灯光下睁大了眼睛，虽然这种东西在很多年前就几乎消失，但他曾经在父亲的书房里见过，年纪大的老烟枪还是喜欢用这种落后的东西去点烟斗。  
　　但如果火柴盒在这里，火柴又在哪儿呢？  
　　Loki的目光向散落在地毯上的棉签望去。  
　　在这个时候他的手指反而开始颤抖了，他撕开了距离自己最近的那根棉签上层层包裹的棉絮，但他直至看到那根光滑的木棍都没有发现任何看上去像“火柴”的东西。  
　　Loki瘫坐在原地，他开始怀疑自己想法想到完全都是错的，或许这一切都只是他的一厢情愿，那张砂纸可能只是某种防水的材料，“Soon to break the dawn”是不是还有什么别的意思？  
　　但他无法相信Natasha冒着那样的危险就只是为了对自己说一句并不只是为了让他“抵抗”的话？他更无法相信她那句“你不是孤独的”只是无心之言，她的眼神明明有话要说，可那个答案究竟在哪儿呢？  
　　Loki觉得自己分明离它很近很近了。  
　　——于是他决定再试一次，他又重新拿了一根棉签想要剥开看看，但这一次当他把手放在棉签的头部时，心脏便狂跳了起来。  
　　因为这根棉签显然要坚硬许多！  
　　他战栗得颤栗地几乎无法控制自己的手指，他觉得在这个时候如果有人突然推门进来近来他一定会吓得当场昏迷，但这么晚了显然大家都已经祷告之后入睡，没有人打扰他，没有人破坏他此时的恐惧、激动、欣喜若狂。  
　　他从那根棉签里剥出了半根火柴，说是半根是因为它因为要隐藏在棉签里所以很小，深红色的头部比普通的火柴要小巧许多。  
　　Loki起身将壁灯关闭，黑暗在他周围笼罩下来的瞬间他终于前所未有地冷静下来，他赤脚站在地毯上直到眼睛适应了黑暗，借着月光他将那根火柴紧紧抓在手里。  
　　然后他将它点燃了，热烈的火苗立即将这空间隐隐照亮，Loki沉默地望着那簇金色的火苗，它尖锐的顶端如同一柄小小的匕首，而他高高地擎着这柄匕首，冰冷的寒夜中这是何等难能可贵的热源。  
　　Loki无声地凝视着它，直至它在黑暗中燃烧殆尽。  
　　——  
　　Steve Rogers穿过街区，他今天的任务是在监督局医院附近巡逻，他大约每隔三周会有五天在这附近执勤，谨小慎微的基列国政权不会允许武装者和士兵长时间停留在固定的岗位和编队中，他们认为那是动乱的温床。  
　　所以所有在基列的武装者们，无论是什么样的级别和兵种，都总是在一定范围内不停地流动，他们甚至都叫不上距离自己最近的一名同伴的名字，因为他可能是今天才被调到这里来的。  
　　但这样的规则对于Steve Rogers来说反而是安全的，这样他就不用担心会因为被别人熟悉行踪而怀疑身份，与所有人都不熟识在某种程度是他最强有力的保护。  
　　他潜入基列国武装组织已经四个多月，在这段时间里他几乎想尽了全部的办法，但他想要寻找的那个人好像完全消失了，如同是大雨中的烟尘般。  
　　“你今天也很辛苦啊，小伙子。”在监督局后面的拐角他听到了一个熟悉的声音，然后循着声音望去他便看到了穿着灰色长袍的Natasha Romanoff，她装扮成了监督局监督员的样子躲在这里，如果不是认识她的话，她看上去就只是个送来使女之后等在外面的年轻嬷嬷。  
　　“还好吧，”Steve谨慎地环顾四周确认没有旁人，然后便疲惫地笑了笑，“每天都是今天。”  
　　Natasha也笑了，她把下巴藏进长袍的领口，一副很冷的样子：“说得好，每天都是今天。”她望着旁边高大却又满面愁容的男人，“但是今天我有新的情报。”  
　　Steve的眼睛果然一亮：“什么情报？”  
　　“前几天闲聊的时候我听到他们说半年前Prior主教家里有过一个成功受孕的使徒，虽然描述得的不很明确但我怀疑是Bucky的可能性很大，毕竟时间是完全对得的上的。”Natasha平静地望着Steve说，在这样的情形下她平静得地甚至有些残忍了，“但他很快就消失了。”  
　　“消失？”Steve茫然又惊惶地望着Natasha，在听到Bucky已经怀孕的时候他诡异地产生了欣喜的情绪，因为他知道怀孕对于使徒而言是绝对的保护伞和赦免书，在基列没有任何身份比一个孕妇更珍贵，但随即他听到了Natasha的后半句话，那一瞬间他浑身像被冰水从头到脚浇了个彻底，他几乎要用尽全部自制力才能忍住不去摇晃她的肩膀，“基列为什么会让一个已经怀孕的使徒消失？”  
　　“我不知道，不过至少那些医生没有说他死了。”Natasha摇头，但她顿了顿，又补充道，“可我必须要说，怀过孕但又消失的使徒生还的可能性是很小的，他有可能流产、也有可能生病，再或者是逃跑然后处死，Prior主教已经被监督局分配了新的使女，这说明我们不可能得到太好的消息。”  
　　Steve脸色苍白，这段日子他听说了太多的“消息”和“可能”，那些消息中没有一个是乐观的，但他没有办法放弃，他了解Bucky，他们相识近三十年结婚三年，他像是了解自己一样了解他，那是一个坚韧又笃定的人，他虽然从某种意义上讲与普通的男人有所区别，但他比大部分的男人还更要勇敢也强悍。  
　　“我不相信他死了。”Steve说，这段日子以来他唯独这句话能说得底气十足，但就从他自己的角度来讲他也不知道自己底气到底在哪里，可他就是冥冥中感知得到Bucky仍然活着，虽然辛苦虽然万般艰难，他仍然没有放弃。  
　　“我也愿意这么相信，”Natasha抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀，“但你也要万事小心，我建议你还是尽快到安全区去，我听说Sam在准备救助波士顿‘圣母院’中的女孩们，那里更需要你。这里如果有什么新的情况，我会想办法通知你们。”  
　　Steve沉默了，他知道Natasha说的是对的，自从与Odinson家的使徒接触过之后他几乎可以确认Bucky已经不在这里，那么继续留在这里的确没有什么意义了。  
　　“我明白了。”Steve说，他无言地凝望着灰蒙蒙的天空，它看上去又快要下雨了。  
　　“我出来很久了，得先回去。”Natasha把兜帽向下拉了几寸，要走之前却又叹了口气，“我最近在接触那个你上次说过的Odinson家里的使徒，我们或许……”她犹豫地望着Steve，语气带着请求的意味，“有没有可能帮帮他？”  
　　“你指的是什么？”Steve微微皱眉。  
　　“他很倔强，我害怕他会重蹈Bucky的覆辙，”Natasha说完之后便被自己的用词吓坏了，她连忙摆了摆手，“不我不是那个意思，Steve，你明白的。那个孩子虽然看上去乖顺但性格着实很刚烈，他那样我恐怕会过得的很艰难——”  
　　“所以你想要救他？”Steve打断她，他脸上的表情昭示了他很不同意Natasha的提议。  
　　“我先试试他有没有自救的念头和能力，”Natasha装作没有看懂Steve的表情，“上一周我有机会与他对话，我给他留了通讯物和暗号，如果他有心想要逃离，一定会想到联系我的办法。”  
　　“这太冒失了！”Steve惊愕地望着她，“你甚至都不知道他真实的身份和想法就告诉他通讯暗号？你没有想过他向监督局告发你的可能吗？”  
　　“他只是个孩子啊。”Natasha也忍不住提高了声音，“你没有看到他在那里经受着怎样的折磨，他随时都有可能会死的！”  
　　“那你也该谨慎一点，Romanoff，你这么做可能会葬送自己，更有可能葬送我们这么长久以来的努力。”Steve摇了摇头，“这个国家是不会允许我们有任何疏忽的，同情改变不了任何事情。”  
　　“但你也应该想想，Steve Rogers。”Natasha棕色的眼睛变得冰冷，她失望地看了眼前的男人一眼，“如果当初有人像我这样同情Bucky的话，他有可能至少不会从这个地狱消失。”  
　　然后还不等肩背一震的Steve做出任何回答，她便拉紧了衣襟，头也不回地转身走了。  
　　Steve戴带好面罩沉默地原路返回到自己的位置，周围来回巡逻的武装者们并没有发现他之前消失了一段时间，毕竟他们根本分不清自己周围谁是谁，谁又该在什么位置上。  
　　他在医院外面巡逻了几圈，便看到一辆黑色的车子停在外面的小路上，车牌号他是熟悉的，那是Odinson主教家的车子。  
　　然后从车子上下来一个穿着红色长袍的少年。  
　　——这就是Natasha早晨提及的使徒，Steve不由得多看了他一眼，他与那个少年也只是说过一句话而已，自己问了一个问题，而他作出了并不知情的回答。  
　　Steve心绪复杂地望着他跟着监督员向自己的方向走过来，他看上去比上个月更消瘦了一些，脸色也更苍白，嘴唇上还带着伤，看来Natasha所说的话并没有夸张，这段日子他的确过的非常辛苦。  
　　但随即Steve与他的视线对上，他清晰地看到那少年碧绿的眼睛突然有了神采，他凝望着自己，单薄的唇角竟然露出了笑意。  
　　Steve有些愕然，他不明白Loki为什么要笑，但Loki望了望他眼睛眼神又微微向下看着自己脚下的台阶，像是在做出某种暗示一般。  
　　在他与监督员擦肩而过的瞬间，Steve灵光一现突然明白了他暗示的含义，果然下一秒Loki便在台阶上踩到了自己的袍角，他整个人失去平衡便向前扑去。  
　　已经万份万分警觉的Steve敏捷地迈上一步伸出手将他接住，Loki被他一扶才险险找到重心。萨伊听到他低低惊呼连忙转回头来，却看到那个站在门边的武装者已经面无表情地放开她的使徒退了回去。  
　　“谢谢您。”Loki低着头对他说，然后萨伊也向Steve点头致谢，随即两人便一同穿过电子门到医院里面去了。  
　　Steve抱紧怀里的步枪，他从容地转身向后然后找了一个摄像头未能覆盖到的死角，他手中紧紧捏着一张薄薄的纸，是刚才Loki摔倒时塞进他手心的。  
　　那张纸显然是从某本画册上撕下来了一角，一面画着图案另一面是空白的，而在那不过半个巴掌大的白纸上，有人用木炭歪歪扭扭地写了两行字——  
　　“他在荒漠。”  
　　“即将破晓。”  
　　——  
　　Wayne看着Bucky吃完了第三只芝士汉堡，然后又伸手去拿了一块盘子里的圆面包，昏暗又有些脏乱的房间里只有墙角上一扇很小的通风窗露出晨间的日光，照亮了两个人之间这张摆满了食物的小桌。  
　　Wayne有些愕然，但眼前男人像仓鼠一样在腮帮里囤食的样子看上去是真的很有趣。  
　　Bucky才不管他怎么想，他在旧世界的时候也坐没坐相吃没吃相，那个时候也不会有人拿沾了水的藤条毒打他的脊背和手腕。  
　　但后来事情在一夜之间改变了，直至今日他想去像是那些个可怕的日子，还会觉得自己失去左臂之后的幻肢隐隐作痛。  
　　不过现在的他就顾不了那么多了，既然有好吃的让他吃他当然不会拒绝，算起来他已经有三个月没有吃过一顿饱饭了，监督局最喜欢的体罚就是让使女们挨饿，挨饿是最简单又极其有效的惩罚手段，再钢心铁骨的使女只要饿上两天都会乖乖听话，而挨饿还不是关键，更关键的是监督局喜欢控制不顺从的使女使徒们每日进食的盐分，这样约有一周之后他们就会变成一个个没有任何力气的棉布袋子，这种人别说是反抗或者逃跑，到最后连站起来都会费尽力气。  
　　这些年由于环境污染的情况太过严峻，人类的科技并没有多少进步，却唯独在折磨同类上有了许多新的手段。  
　　——Bucky倒是有幸亲尝了其中的一部分。  
　　“慢点吃，不够还有。”Wayne很久没见过光是看着他吃东西就能让他这么心情愉悦的人，他把那个装满了炸鱼饼的盘子又向Bucky推了几寸。  
　　Bucky也毫不客气地用他独臂叉了两个放进自己的盘子里。一个昨天晚上以为自己就要这么死了的人现在还能吃一顿在苏里南绝对称得上豪华的早餐，对他来说已经是新世界最好的事情了。  
　　他对于自己被吊车吊起来之后发生了什么完全没有记忆，只知道自己醒来的时候就在武装者的营房里，Wayne和几个戴带着面罩的男人坐在旁边等着他，Bucky看到他们的瞬间还以为他们跟Jason有一样的想法，他差点就把床头的陶瓷杯子砸碎在Wayne的头上。  
　　当然才端起杯子来还没来得及扔出去之前就被三个武装者牢牢按住，Wayne心有余悸地退了半步看着他，眼睛里的光变幻莫测：“你冷静一点，是我救了你。”  
　　Bucky根本不信任他，但是他现在被完全按着也没有办法不冷静，但随即Wayne的下一句话却令他失去了全身的力气。  
　　他指了指Bucky的侧腰，说：“我认识那个人，如果你想要知道他现在在哪儿，就什么都别说跟我来。”  
　　这句话对于Bucky来说是致命的，他在旧世界是一个滑雪运动员，与自己结婚两年的同性伴侣住在布鲁克林的小镇里，但事情很快改变了，半年前他滑雪队里的女学员们在一夜之间全部消失，那段时间社会上的传言很多，有的说这是政府对于基列国疯狂侵蚀下做出的保护政策，还有的说女孩子们都被抓去做传染病的基因检测。但很快大家就明白事情没有那么简单，因为有在机场工作的人在网络上发帖说，他亲眼看到来自基列国的班机带走了许多纽约市的妇女。  
　　但直到那个时候，并不知道在基列国最新的政策中自己与那些女孩有着同样价值的Bucky仍然没有提高警惕，他甚至跟随自己在旧世界作为特警的丈夫Steve Rogers，加入了反抗基列国暴政夺还纽约女孩们的斗争中。  
　　这里又不得不提到旧世界人们通常会有的习惯性思维方式，这些人大部分在和平年代出生，没有经历过这个星球上文明最动荡残酷的岁月，他们对于战争和侵略并没有什么实际的认知，甚至他们之中的很多人认为人权和自由是每个人与生俱来理应拥有的，平民们只要游行、呼吁、在政府门口示威就可以发出声音得到回答。  
　　但他们都错了，反抗进行到第二天的时候基列的武装者就真枪实弹地镇压了全部在纽约市中游行和示威的平民，他与去往斗争第一线的Steve走散，跟其他人一起撤退到时代广场附近的时候被弹片击中了左臂，后来被送进医院清醒之后，他便拜托护士给Steve带信。  
　　但是Steve没有来，来的是带着基列国生育监督局证件的三个男人和一个女人，他们在他的病床边窃窃私语，然后又拿了Bucky的病历来交头接耳地看。  
　　在那个时候Bucky隐约觉察到了危险，但已经来不及了，他在时代广场重伤之后因为失血过多昏迷了几天，在那段时间里医院为他换了衣服做了检查，要说他的秘密还没有暴露的话，那也太过侥幸。  
　　果然他听到唯一的那个女人对其中的一个男人询问类似“可能性有多大”这样的句子，后者回答他“超过七成，但具体情况要再做检查”，女人想了想，说“那就先带回去”，然后纽约的医生露出并不赞同且隐隐厌恶的神色说“他手臂里的弹片还没有全部取出来，可能还要一两天来做手术，现在带他走会对他造成更多的伤害”。  
　　随后Bucky听到了他这一生中听到的最轻描淡写但同时却最恐怖的话——  
　　那个并不年轻面容甚至有些慈祥的女人摆了摆手，她很不耐烦地吐出那句话来：“直接给他截肢。，”她转头看着面如土色的医生，“这个应该很快吧？”  
　　陷入这种回忆实在是很影响食欲，Bucky放下叉子喝了一口羊奶。Wayne看得出他脸色阴沉就明白他这顿早饭差不多告一段落，便说：“吃饱了？”  
　　Bucky点了点头。  
　　“我还以为你知道Rogers还活着的话会迫不及待问我关于他的事情，”Wayne有些不解，“没想到你还真的能心平气和吃下饭去。”  
　　“如果你像我一样饿这么久，你会吃得更多。”Bucky又喝了一口奶，他在这样的情况下反而笑了，“知道他还活着我当然意外，但我饿着自己并不能让他好过多少，反正……”他抬起脸来望着Wayne，“你救了我，该说的话你肯定会说。”  
　　Wayne盯着他看了片刻，突然笑了：“了不起，我很少敬佩什么人，Rogers是一个。”他用戴带着露指皮手套的手指了指Bucky，“现在你算第二个。”  
　　Bucky面无表情。  
　　“我在‘旧世界’是一个罪犯，只要付钱我可以做任何事情，”Wayne点了一支烟，又递给Bucky一支，但Bucky摆手拒绝了，“那个时候我做了很多穷凶极恶的事情，啊不过现在说起来倒也差不了多少，不过你明白，在‘旧世界’那些事情是违法的。”他自嘲地的笑了笑，吐出一口白雾，“现在它们不光合法，政府还会给你嘉奖，我倒是没想到的。”  
　　他的话人让Bucky有些不快，他灰色的眼睛厌恶地的眯了起来。  
　　“啊，我得说重点。”Wayne往脏乱不堪的地板上弹了弹烟灰，摊手做出道歉的手势，“四年前我在纽约帮一个暗中藏毒的经济巨擘解围，那个混球完事之后想要弄死我，他在我的背包里藏了微型炸弹，想要让我在飞机上连同所有的证据炸个粉身碎骨。”  
　　Wayne的描述让Bucky隐约想起了一些细枝末节的东西，他记得Steve曾经在某次外勤回来之后午夜到自己家里去，他那一天的状况很差，脸上和身上都不同程度受了伤，像是经历了一场非常可怕的灾难，但Bucky询问他的时候他又什么都不肯说，但那是他第一次提及“想要辞去特警工作”这样的意愿。  
　　但那也是唯一一次。  
　　“我在机场被发现了，”Wayne接着说，“安检发现了我背包里的炸弹，将我带进了小黑屋里，那个时候他们将我当成了想要劫机的恐怖分子，但我自己清楚这一切都是阴谋，而以我对那个混球的了解，他不会允许我把他的事情吐露给机场的警员。”  
　　“我知道自己完了，无论我说什么都绝对没有人会相信我，但这个时候Steve Rogers说‘我给你一个机会，你可以申诉’。”他说到这里笑了，似乎这才意识到自己在重复当年那个美国特警的话，“然后我便开始讲自己到纽约来的事情，但我没有想到，那个微型炸弹，还有着窃听的功能。”  
　　Bucky平静的眼神微微一变。  
　　“炸弹爆炸了，就在那个机场的审讯室里。”Wayne声音低沉了许多，“炸弹爆炸前会有密集的电流声，几个特警都下意识躲避，而我被拷在凳子上，我以为自己要去见上帝了。”他顿了顿，时隔多年他再提起那件事的时候仍然心有余悸，“但Rogers救了我，他脱掉自己的防弹服盖住我的背包，然后合身卧在了桌面上。”  
　　“蠢货。”两人一同沉默了片刻，Wayne听到Bucky轻声说。  
　　“他的同事们也是这么说的，”Wayne苦笑着摇了摇头，“他知道我杀了很多人，但他还是愿意救我，甚至他可能至今都不知道，他曾经豁出性命从炸弹下救出来的这个人，现在还在做更多的坏事。”  
　　“他现在在哪儿？”Bucky终于问了他最开始就该问的问题。  
　　“我只在四个月前见过他，”Wayne说，“他在基列的武装队伍里，正要往华盛顿特区去，那个队伍里还有一些‘时代末日’中幸存的特警。”  
　　Bucky灰色的眼睛默然望着他，“时代末日”是所有存活到“新世界”的纽约人不会忘却的噩梦，这个词组一语双关，一方面是说基列国在半年前对于纽约时代广场的轰炸，另一方面是说从那一日过去之后，纽约市这个曾经的时尚天堂彻底成为基列高压政权下的牺牲品，“时代末日”一周之后被截去左臂的Bucky乘坐生育监督局的车子往机场去，他亲眼目睹了完全变成废墟的时代广场，曾经林立的广告牌全部破损熄灭，曾经车水马龙的路途边摆满了残缺的尸体。  
　　Wayne却不知道他此时此刻在想什么，他把烧完的烟头按灭在盘子边，说：“Steve Rogers可能已经像我一样向基列低头了，如果你愿意我可以帮你带信给他。”  
　　但听到他这样猜测的Bucky却笑了，他一边笑一边摇头：“他只是去找我的，他一定是听说我被送到了华盛顿特区，所以才加入了武装者队列。”Wayne看到他抬起下巴，漠然的脸上表情第一次变得生动，他自信又笃定地说，“Steve Rogers是不会向基列低头的，中校，他有信念，他与你不同。”


	5. 大主教

　　Loki的第二个月也没有带来好消息，毕竟从他自己的角度而言，他与Thor的那一晚就不可能有什么“结果”，他甚至都怀疑照找这么下去自己会在怀孕之前先死在大主教的床上，Loki每次看到Thor跟自己大腿差不多粗的胳膊都在心里隐隐怀疑自己和这个人类恐怕会有生殖隔离（注①）。  
　　但他不得不承认自己从那之后的日子好过了很多，Myrna出现在视线里的次数减少，多加和萨伊对他的照顾更是无微不至，不过大主教在家的时间倒是多了很多，他还会在家里偶尔吃晚饭，不过在其他人面前他仍然是一副从来无视Loki的样子，Loki也不主动与他说话。  
　　就这样他们在心照不宣的相互保持距离中度过了第二个月，唯一的插曲是Loki终于学会了自己独立制作桔子酱，他在某个清晨把那个玻璃瓶拿出给多加品尝之后，她赞同又欣慰地笑了。  
　　而这一天距离Loki给Steve报信已经过去了十天，与这个地狱的统治者反抗，在这个黑暗世界里发出声音的快感像是一簇火焰煨着这越来越冰冷的天气，Loki甚至在走廊上与Myrna擦肩而过的时候都觉得自己可以平视她的眼睛，他心里甚至恶毒而又怜悯地在想“你生活全部的希望都在我身上”。  
　　但这份快意并不能抹杀他心里的恐惧，他细数着一日日过去的时间，他觉得自己是一个等待屠杀日的家畜，而这一次更令他恐惧的是他已经亲尝过那个夜晚将会带来的苦痛，使得他渐渐连欺骗自己都做不到了。  
　　到那天晚一些的时候外面又下了雨，Thor照例回家很早，Loki下楼去找他的时候他正在书房里脱下被雨水完全沾湿的外袍，他的金发也湿漉漉的，房间里有一股清透的香味。  
　　“你先坐下，”Thor听到他进来的声音，指了指书桌边的一张软椅，“我们谈谈。”  
　Loki不明白他的意思，他也不想跟Thor谈任何事情。这就像屠夫拿着宽背刀对自己砧板上的鱼说“嘿我们谈谈”，到底有什么好谈的？  
　　他就不能有一个晚上不婆婆妈妈的吗？  
　　在十一月的深夜光着两条腿的Loki瑟瑟发抖，他看了看Thor认真的脸又看了看他指着的软椅，最后他还是妥协地走过去坐了下来。  
　　“监督局应该已经跟你说过了对吗？，”Thor给他倒了一杯茶，然后也在对面坐下，“关于使徒‘回收’的机制。”  
　　Loki点了点头，他从来没有意识到基列会“保护”自己，当然这种“保护”仅限于他还有生育能力的情况下，而使徒“回收”则是防止主教们对使徒和使女造成虐待和伤害。  
　　当然对于伤害的判定也仅限于肉体上的，简单来说就是主教在床上不能施暴不能有任何SM的倾向，然而除此之外只要不伤害那套生殖系统，他们做任何事情都是合法的。  
　　“上次我也说过了，监督局给了我警告的处分，这也就是说在三个月之内，只要你或者萨伊再举报我一次，”Thor说得很慢也很清晰，“你就会被监督局回收。”  
　　Loki感到有些厌烦：“我说过了，我不会举报你的，不是你还会有别人。”  
　　“但你的监督员不一定这么想，”Thor的脸上仍然没有什么表情，“她如果举报我，半个小时之后监督局就会派车来。”  
　　“那你只要不做什么能被举报的事情不就好了？”Loki已经不想再谈论这个问题了，他的语气变急手也发抖，几乎想要站起来，“你想跟我说的就是这个？”  
　　Thor沉默了几分钟，他眼睛盯着Loki，后者单薄的胸膛因为愤怒而微微起伏。  
　　“喝口茶。”Thor说，把那个精致的茶杯往Loki的方向推了几寸。  
　　“我不能喝，”Loki垂下眼帘望着那杯清澈茶水吗，他冷静得地近乎自虐，“交合仪式前后一周都不能喝茶。”  
　　Thor尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，两个人又无言地沉默了片刻。  
　　“我是真心想要讨论这个问题的，Loki。”然后Thor再次开口，他很真诚，真诚得地甚至让Loki觉得没有必要，“你是我的第一个‘使徒’，我不知道该怎么与你相处。”  
　　Loki望着他，他打心眼里觉得Thor Odinson是基列国的一朵奇葩，他居然在研究怎么和“使徒”相处，他们之间需要这个只在平等关系中出现的词汇吗？  
　　“但我也不想像那些主教们一样，”他却显然没有读懂Loki的情绪，又接着说，“我想知道你是怎么想的，也想知道你到底想要什么。”  
　　这他妈绝对是我今年听到最好笑的笑话。Loki心里那团暴躁的火苗熊熊燃烧了起来，从来在英国经受高素质教育的他很少有这样无法控制情绪的时候，他猛然伸出手拍了一下桌面，装满茶水的瓷杯弹跳起来，滚烫的热茶泼洒在了他的手背上，而他浑然不觉。  
　　“我当然有想要的东西，”Loki站了起来，他第一次俯视高贵又高大的Thor，“我想要自由。”  
　　Thor猛然合上眼睛，就好像Loki的话是一柄向他面颊投掷过来的匕首，一阵可怕的沉默从他们之间流淌过去，Thor才说出了那个他们两人都心知肚明的答案：“唯独这个，不行。”  
　　“那你就像个嫖客一样让这件事情简单一点吧，主教大人。”Loki冷笑着说完便转身向那张大床走去，他一边走一边踢掉鞋子摘下软帽，他现在在Thor面前已经懒得维持自己在面对萨伊和Myrna时的乖顺和冷傲，不必假装让他至少能轻松一些。  
　　但Thor坐着不动，他望着那个少年爬上自己的床然后仰面躺好，那是一副挑不出任何毛病的献祭又坦然的姿势，但这让Thor感觉不到任何愉悦的情绪。  
　　“你为什么一直在主动要求这些？”Thor蹙眉，他完全没办法理解自己使徒的做法。  
　　Loki无声地叹了口气：“我有别的选择吗？”  
　　于是Thor也不再说什么了，“使女计划”他是第一批签字的主教，既然他的使徒不愿意与他欺瞒监督局消磨时光，那么完成任务对他而言是没有任何坏处的。  
　　Thor向他走了过去，Loki仰视天花板而并不看他，他迈上一条腿半跪在Loki身边，然后忍不住伸出手去抚摸他单薄又苍白的嘴唇。  
　　那里一个月前的伤口还没有完全愈合，但血痂已经收缩成了一个很小的圆点。  
　　Thor用自己的大拇指摸了摸那个地方，硬硬的又有点粗糙，与周围非常绵软的皮肤形成了极其强烈的对比。  
　　Loki闭上了眼睛，他对于Thor这些“不必要”的动作总是没有什么回应。  
　　但这一次Thor打定主意要让他有所反应，他将自己的手指坚决地塞进Loki的嘴里，缓慢又暧昧地抚摸他的舌头和牙床，他能感觉到Loki温热的舌头在躲避自己，他望着那双碧绿清澈的眼睛，那里面隐约流露出受辱的愤恨神色。  
　　Thor莫名感到愉悦，他将手指更向深处探去，刻意碰触Loki 的舌根，他并不怕Loki咬他，他甚至变态地想要是这个被迫张开尖喙却无法发出声音的知更鸟在这里奋起反抗自己的话事情会不会更有趣，他想着Loki几分钟前站在自己面前俯视着自己，他胆敢对自己的主教坦然说出“我想要自由”的样子，就觉得自己的裤子紧得地快要爆炸。  
　　长时间无法闭合的嘴巴不受控制地流下透明的涎液，Thor觉得眼前看到的一切都在诱惑自己，他将手收回来，然后掀开了Loki的长袍。  
　　那下面照例是光裸的，Thor伸手去摸他膝盖上的皮肤，他惊愕地发觉这少年的体温低得的像一块冰一样。  
　　“下次可以穿着裤子过来。”他简短地说，Loki心里原本还有些感激，然而Thor的下一个动作让他全部的感激消失殆尽——  
　　大主教像是上次一样摘下了脖子上的领结，然后将他软趴趴的阴茎再一次缠绕在了腰上。  
　　Loki咬着牙忍受，在这里他没有反抗的余地，他必须对这种行为作出理解。  
　　但接下来Thor又做了一件他无法理解的事情，他将自己使徒的双腿抬起分开，然后用一种认真又探究地眼神向他裸露在外的隐秘处望去，Loki紧紧地闭起眼睛，但他的恐惧和屈辱还是在身体上作出了最直接的反应。  
　　Thor看着那个被黑色草丛覆盖又瑟瑟收缩的地方，上一次他只顾着泄愤没有好好打量过这个神奇的地方，说实话这还是他第一次认真观察人类的这个部分，这令他产生了某种令人兴奋的好奇和期盼。  
　　不过如此一来他也清晰地认知到了自己非常轻易就会对Loki造成伤害的事实，毕竟这个器官看上去如此精巧而脆弱，他这里的肌肤比平日裸露在外的更白皙娇嫩，尖端有一点点粉，Thor信教多年，还是头一次真情实感地感慨造物的神奇。  
　　但Loki却不知道大主教的内心回转许多想法，他只希望这样单方面得到快感的展览和参观赶快结束，然而单纯如他却不知道男人们如此参观之后接下来会做的事情，  
　　所以在Thor抬起头来的时候Loki本来松了一口气，但下一秒他就被一双大手托起腰部，魁梧的大主教整个人挤进他的双腿间使那一双腿不得不分开到极致，Loki惊惶间来不及做出任何反应，就眼睁睁看着Thor再一次低下了头。  
　　当他腿间的皮肤接触到大主教下巴上的胡茬胡渣时他整个人都吓得僵硬了，人类温热的气息喷吐在他的本不应存在的穴口上，Loki双腿下意识挣动，但他根本拗不过Thor的力气，那人双手抱着他的双腿，使得他根本动弹不得。  
　　Loki只能伸出手去推Thor的头，他浑身颤抖脸色苍白，眼泪顺着眼角流了下来，声音也带着哭腔：“不要这样……”  
　　“听话。”Thor冷酷地说，他说话的气息拂动Loki腿间的毛发，让他颤抖得地更厉害了。  
　　在这张床上说任何拒绝的话都是没有任何作用的，Loki本来就没什么力气，恐惧让他愈发对这个霸道又强悍的大主教没有任何办法。昏暗中他能清晰地感觉到那根湿润滚烫的舌头翻开自己一直以来闭合的软肉，它动作缓慢却又坚定，在周围舔弄了一圈，然后向更深的地方探去。  
　　Loki惊恐地发现他的身体做出了自己意料之外的反应，他的感官好像全部集中在了腿间，十九年来他没有尝过这样的滋味，他没办法保持理智也没办法维持冷静，他不觉得冷了，因为抱着他的那个人的每一寸肌肤都异常滚烫。  
　　Thor使出浑身解数帮他舔了一会儿，没抬头的时候他只是觉得Loki颤抖，但抬起头之后他才发现那少年早就泪流满面，但那却并不是痛苦的泪水，他从来苍白的面颊第一次染上热烈的红色，宝石般的瞳孔失去焦距，单薄的胸膛起伏不定，虽然长袍并没能完全脱掉，Thor却还是能看到那暗红色的布料被顶起两个尖尖的小角。  
　　这样的Loki很陌生，Thor却不由得又想起他现在新的名字来——Ofthor——这个名字令他的快意更盛，他甚至忍不住想要把这个名字刻在Loki的大腿上。  
　　Thor又伸手把他的袍子完全脱掉，现在的Loki完全任认他摆布，陌生的体验和认知已经击溃了他的骄傲和理智，他现在根本没有余力和心情再像上次那样与Thor针锋相对，他瘫软在原本应当不遗余力去鄙夷和抵抗的大主教怀里，自认冷静又坚硬的灵魂现在像是自己的腿间一样绵软粘腻。  
　　混沌间他觉察到Thor又换了两根手指塞进他的穴口，手指比舌头要粗糙太多，他发出一个不适的声音，Thor也明白他现在仍然没有做好接纳自己的准备，于是又将他放开，从抽屉里拿了上次他留下来的那个水溶性润滑剂出来。  
　　Loki看到他手里的东西眼神微微一变，他上次不肯把这个拿出来只是因为太倔强以至于不想接受Myrna的善意，但也正因如此他吃尽了苦头，所以这一次他倒是学乖了没有反对，不过在那冰凉又不知是膏体还是液体的东西接触到自己的时候他还是恶寒地瑟缩了一下。  
　　Thor耐心得地不可思议，他动作轻柔又认真地帮使徒做扩张，直至他感觉到那紧致又绵软的穴心流淌出与润滑剂显然不同的热液来。  
　　他渐渐塞了四根手指进去，Loki又是对Thor的害怕又是对自己的困惑，他眼睛里无意识地流出眼泪，又因为挣扎而挤碎了沾在睫毛上。于是Thor再次抬头的时候看到的便是这样的景象，黑而浓密的长睫沾染了露水，其间的碧绿眸子如同掩藏在雨雾中的星星。  
　　然后他亲吻了那一双星星，他明知道任何温存都是不必要的，也明白这些不必要的东西会滋生不必要的麻烦，但他没办法控制自己，他就是想要碰触他，想要更紧密更深刻地感受这个让他无法自持的少年。  
　　Thor将他的双腿更加抬高，温柔却不容抵抗地对折少年的身体，他很年轻所以也柔韧，这样的动作并没有让他表现出什么不适，但随即他感觉到那根滚烫坚硬的肉刃戳进自己身体来，虽然Thor已经做了最大的努力，但Loki还是觉得很难接受，他在这样的天气额头仍然凝聚汗珠，眉头蹙紧牙齿也咬着。  
　　经过上一次之后Thor算是知道这个少年的忍耐力有多可怕，他甚至在很长时间怀疑过Loki是不是有自虐的倾向，虽然这一次他一再告诫自己要小心要温柔，但事实是他完全高估了自己的控制力。  
　　Thor年纪也并不大，他今年才二十五岁，在主教们之间年轻得的几乎扎眼，而多年来一直处于战争中他也并没有多少享乐的机会，他虽然结婚也并不是处子，但矜持又冷漠的Myrna与他也无非寥寥几次例行公事，她像大部分基督教徒一样信奉情爱属于上帝，她对床笫床第之欢没有兴趣，后来又被生育监督局确认没有生育能力，从此便再也没有与Thor有过夫妻之实。  
　　所以对于Thor来说，他也是第一次体会到这种事情给自己带来的快感，并不仅仅指身体上的，还有这种充溢心脏和灵魂的满足。  
　　他根本没办法忍耐，进出的动作愈发加快，Loki咬着牙一方面忍耐可怕的撑胀涨感一方面忍耐自己的呻吟，他仅靠鼻子喘息凌乱，但又不肯开口害怕自己发出不堪的声音。  
　　Thor看不惯他这样自虐的样子，便又欺身去吻他，但这样一以来Loki的身体更折叠得厉害，他一声低低的呻吟压抑在喉咙里，虽然只是极其轻短的一声，却还是让第一次听到他发出正面声音的Thor得到了极大的鼓励。  
　　他动作更快也更猛烈，舌尖也没忘记扫荡使徒甜美的口腔，上下都被无情侵略的Loki早就身心混沌，他觉得自己的每一根一个头发都在燃烧冒烟，倒到并不是说这感觉有多爽，而是很陌生，很怪异，因为他第一次发现自己的身体可以完全被别人掌控。  
　　但他无疑从来没有对这种掌控做过心理准备，人生经历寡淡到可怜的Loki此时唯一能想到形容便是在比利时外海乘坐的那艘救生艇，海浪翻覆间他没有任何能够着力的地方，恐惧抓摄了他的内心。  
　　不过这一次倒也不同，因为有人紧紧地将他抱着，那个人呼出的鼻息滚烫又真实，他的肌肤与自己紧紧贴着，那贲张肌肉下面有一颗有力的心脏在不停鼓动，Loki还从来没有与谁靠得如此之近，这种距离让他战栗颤栗，也让他意乱神迷。  
　　不过比他更失去神志神智的显然是看似掌控主导权的大主教，他从来淡漠的眼睛已经满溢了几乎凶恶的爱欲，一双大手紧紧捏着Loki根本就没有多少脂肪的臀部，像是要将眼前纤细的身体揉入自己胯下一般用尽全力，他本来舔吻Loki的嘴巴现在也紧咬着，雄性的本能让他想要尽可能延长这份完全倾倒的征服。  
　　于是不知不觉间这个拉锯战又产生了，但这一次是Thor自己和自己的拉锯战，然而这样的结果是Loki再一次觉得自己要死了，他这一次连闭上眼睛的力气都没有了，虽然并不是说除了恐惧之外他没有体会到快感，但恰恰这份快感才是他真正的恐惧来源。  
　　他这才真正认知到自己未能认知到的，关于自己的那份真实。而当这一夜过去，对于眼前这个用几乎残酷方式让他认知到这份真实的男人，他除了畏惧和厌恶，也不得不生出了一些其他的，复杂的情绪。  
　　Loki躺在天鹅绒的毯子里，他瞠目望着昏暗房间里的天花板，这个时候他对于现实和幻想之间的界限都模糊了，即使Thor离开他不知道去哪儿已经很长时间，他仍然没办法将自己的理智从一片混沌中抽拔出来。  
　　他找不到自己的双腿也找不到舌头，不知道过了多久，其间失去意识的Loki突然感觉自己的身体碰到了一个冰冷而又坚硬的地方，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，却发现周遭环境非常陌生，他靠在一个巨大的三角形浴缸里，热水正慢慢从两旁的水龙头里汩汩流淌出来，空气里有一种很香又令人放松的味道。  
　　Loki迷迷糊糊往旁边看去，正看到赤裸上身的大主教站在浴缸边帮他往水里撒洒一种白色粉末，从他的角度刚好能看到Thor形状完美几乎挑不出任何毛病的腹肌，这么长时间他好像还从来没有仔细看过这个年轻的主教，但这样看来他的身体的确很完美，就像自己以前在博物馆里看到的古罗马雕塑。  
　　“你醒了？”Thor看到他睁眼，便关切地问，“水烫吗？”  
　　他看着那少年躺在洁白的浴缸里，热气氤氲他的头发和面孔，让他粉白皮肤上那些细小的绒毛都沾上了水珠，使得他看上去像是夏日刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的桃子一般，这副样子懵懂又诱人的样子完全不同以往，Thor没注意到自己连说话的语气都放软了许多。  
　　而Loki无力地摇了摇头，但下一秒他就突然想到了什么一般猛然抓住浴缸的边缘想要站起来，然而他却发现自己根本使不上任何力气，泡在热水里的双腿像是煮过头的面条一样。  
　　“你干嘛干吗？”Thor看到他挣扎赶快放下手里的罐子按住他的肩膀，眼睛里的神色严厉了许多，“好好洗个澡再去睡觉。”  
　　“我不能洗澡，”Loki将腰沉进水里，他急迫地抬起膝盖又向后仰，声音又轻又颤抖，“交合仪式之后不能、不能洗澡。”  
　　Thor愕然望着他把自己整个上半身浸入水里的样子，连忙伸出手去捞他，而那少年被热水泡软的身体抖如筛糠，他攀着Thor的手臂，眼睛里流出泪水，原本有了一点血色的脸颊又恢复了苍白。  
　　早在最开始进入监督局的时候Loki就听萨伊讲过关于“如何最大限度提高受孕率”的课程，其中的一条就是行房之后三个小时不能洗澡，而且要保持双腿抬高上身平躺的动作，但是他忘记了，或者说他忽略了Thor会擅自移动他的可能，这一缸热水就很有可能让他刚才所经受的一切都变成徒劳，只是这几分钟就让他交付尊严的全部努力功亏一篑！  
　　Thor看他这样也没有办法，只能又把他从浴缸里抱出来裹在毯子里，然后抱着回到他的卧室里。  
　　萨伊和Myrna听到他上楼的动静一起从隔壁出来，不过两个人都没想到会看到从来衣着严整的Odinson大主教这样裸露上身的样子，Myrna的脸色沉了沉，眼睛又往他怀里的Loki看去。  
　　那本来就苍白的少年头发皮肤都是湿漉漉的，脸色看起来很差，一双绿色的眼睛牢牢闭著，嘴巴也抿得地很紧。  
　　“主教大人——”萨伊语气危险地说。  
　　“我可没做什么过分的事情，”Thor把Loki放在床上，摊开自己的双手说，“你可以给他检查，这一次我很小心了。”  
　　“我当然会检查的。”萨伊怀疑地看着Loki的脸，又回过头来对Thor说，“您去休息吧。”  
　　Thor犹豫了一刹那，但他还是不想在在这个晚上激怒监督员，于是点了点头，顺从地离开了。  
　　Myrna也跟着他出来，两人走到门厅里，Myrna突然扭过头来，用一种复杂中带着鄙夷的表情说：“你注意一点言行，你是侍奉上帝的人，就算在家里穿成这样也不像话。”  
　　Thor下意识用手臂遮了一下自己的胸膛，他想要解释自己是因为想要帮Loki洗澡所以脱掉了外袍，但却又觉得这种解释还不如不说为好。  
　　“我会注意的，抱歉。”Thor随手从旁边沙发上拿了一件外套披在身上，但是他身上皮肤还是潮湿的，直接穿上外套很不舒服。  
　　“今天怎么样？”Myrna问，奇怪的是像她这样年轻又高贵的妇人问起这种事情总是特别从容自然，她这样反而让Thor感觉有些尴尬。  
　　“就那样吧。”Thor并不想跟她讨论自己与Loki上床的感受，一方面是觉得怪异，另一方面又觉得这种东西没必要与他人分享，于是含糊其辞完又故意打了一个很夸张的哈欠，“今天好累，你也早点休息，晚安。”  
　　“愿主明察，”Myrna盯着他看了几秒钟，才面无表情点点头：“晚安。”  
　　但这一夜Thor也睡得很不好，他迷迷糊糊睡着之后又梦到Loki双眼含泪抬头望着自己的样子，天还没亮就又醒了，脑子和身体都晕晕乎乎，唯独精神的是自己昨天明明使用过的小兄弟。  
　　于是主教大人没办法只能大早晨地又给自己纾解了一发，这种情况的确很久没有发生过了。  
　　七点半他准时下楼去吃早餐，多加给他端来了吐司热狗和煎蛋，盘子旁边还有咖啡和果酱，Thor注意到今天的果酱是自制的桔子酱，虽然里面的果肉粗糙，但味道很不错。  
　　出门的时候他毫不吝啬地夸奖了多加的早餐，然后上车往华盛顿教区去了。  
　　这一天是几个教区大主教一起开会的日子，有几个附属国的贸易团近期要到基列来，他们国家的新生儿存活率今年到十月的数据还不足3成，所以又想要从监督局这边购买一批使女。  
　　下车的时候Thor看到了住宅与他别墅相距很近Prior大主教，他是个有些微胖的中年男人，主教的长袍在他身上鼓鼓囊囊，他看到Thor便热情地走过来打招呼，手里镶了红宝石的十字架在日光下闪闪发光。  
　　“愿主保佑生养。”Prior说，他伸出一只手来拍了拍Thor的肩膀，促狭地眨了眨他的小眼睛，“看来你昨天晚上累得不轻啊。”  
　　Thor惊讶地看着他，一副“你怎么知道”的样子。  
　　“年轻人就是年轻人，”Prior摇了摇食指，拉着Thor到一个没人角落里，“我听我夫人说，你的使徒绿眼睛黑头发还是个英国人，漂亮得像个玩偶，虽然不是使女但也没什么区别，而且那样的孩子太罕见，尝起来估计比普通的女人还要刺激一百倍。”  
　　Prior只顾自己喋喋不休地意淫，全然没注意到自己面前高大的年轻主教表情已经变了。  
　　“你要是觉得吃力，我也可以带几个主教过去我们‘分享’一下，”Prior又眨了眨眼睛，不怀好意地用胳膊肘戳了戳Thor的腹部，“‘使徒’的滋味可比使女要好上很多呢。”  
　　“Under his eyes.（注①）”Thor不再笑了，他冷漠地说，“这样不太好吧。”  
　　“没什么不好的，只要不在排卵期就没问题。”Prior却根本没听出Thor语气里危险的部分，他接着说，“之前我们其他人的使女都是会互相‘使用’的，这两天因为Saki怀孕的事情我还借了Milne主教的使女——”  
　　“您的使女怀孕了？”Thor瞪大眼睛，“天呐感谢上帝，您——”  
　　“别提了，”然而令他惊讶的是Prior一副很不愉快的样子，他摆了摆手，露出不以为然的表情，“怀孕之后的使女马上就成了我的主子，监督员看管她比看管自己脑瘫的老妈都要严密，我连碰都别想碰她一根手指，我都在想还不如从黑市卖点避孕药，也好过以后都没有使女再派给我。”  
　　避孕药这个词在基列是绝对的禁忌，Thor简直无法相信这是一个签署了‘使女计划’的主教能说出口的话，但从Prior的话语中他又绝望地听出这在主教们之间并不是个例，在排卵期之外仍然强暴甚至轮暴使女的事情屡见不鲜，他们甚至为了能够长时间地保持这种泄欲的便利而出现了刻意不让使女怀孕的事情。  
　　Thor无话可说，初冬的冷风拂面他突然觉得自己这些年来做的事情好像与自己以为的或是希望中的并不一样，他第一次对自己坚信不移的神信产生了些微的动摇。  
　　“对了，Saki的事情你先不要声张。”Prior看他表情变幻好像突然想到了什么似的提醒他，“她怀孕的事情是我从黑市买了验孕纸查出来的，监督局这个月还没有给她做检查，等到监督局宣布之后我再在宴请大家。”  
　　这时候一大群主教从石阶上走上来，Thor本来就不愿再听Prior多说，便点了点头：“我明白，等您的消息。”  
　　Prior也满足地拍了拍自己腆着的肚子，低声：“晚宴的时候记得带你的使徒来，”他不怀好意地使眼色，“我也等您的好消息。”  
　　“宜应称颂。”Thor面无表情地颔首，说完便转身向华盛顿大教堂石柱高耸的前门走去，这所曾经闻名于世界的巴洛克式教堂落成此处近七百年，建筑物并不会因为权势更替而改变任何样子，它仍旧华美、圣洁又庄严，乳白的外墙如新落成般一尘不染。  
　　然而晨间热烈的日光下彻，却因它的伫立，而在大地上投下了浓黑的阴影。


	6. 赴死人

　　Loki在萨伊无微不至的照料下度过了一天半，第二天晚餐前Thor回来了，他很少这么早回家，多加惊慌失措地说晚餐可能会不太够。  
　　但Thor却很随和地笑了笑说没有关系，自己已经跟主教们吃过的东西，随后他从怀里抱着的文件袋里拿出来一个纸盒递给多加，多加打开一看，里面是满满当当饱满鲜红的樱桃。  
　　这种水果在旧世界并不罕见，但在新世界就完全是奢侈品了，基列国控制种植面积和种植品类，水果只有易熟和占地面积较少的才能够批准培育，而樱桃则并不在标准范围内，所以就算是大主教家里，出现樱桃也是一件非常罕见的事情。  
　　多加非常开心Myrna也惊喜地笑了，Thor让她们洗了去吃，便自己上楼去了。  
　　Loki还在自己的房间里坐着看那本《一千零一夜》，这是他整日无所事事中唯一的消遣，而他通常也并不与Myrna一起吃饭，一般是在女主人用餐结束之后多加会再上楼来叫他，于是他只能在房间里等着。  
　　所以Thor敲门的时候他还以为是多加让他下去吃饭，便很快跳下床去开门，但却没想到站在外面的是前一天晚上没有回家的大主教，他脸上顿时有些尴尬，表情也凝固了。  
　　“想吃樱桃吗？”更令他没想到的是Thor从怀里变戏法一样掏出一个巴掌大的纸袋来，Loki眼睛向下便看到那里面挤挤挨挨的都是新鲜的樱桃，他有些惊讶地看了Thor一眼，没有搞懂他这是什么意思。  
　　“我昨天去华盛顿开会，这是附属国使团带来的贡品，就想着带回来给你们尝尝。”他脸上带笑，把纸袋塞进Loki怀里，“拿着吃吧。”  
　　Loki从他怀里讷讷接过，其实他在伦敦的时候就很喜欢樱桃，只不过那个时候这种水果常见也便宜，他从来不懂珍惜，现在久违地看到，才觉得心中隐隐苍凉。  
　　当然他不会自作多情地认为Thor知道自己喜欢樱桃，这必然只是一个巧合，但仅仅只是巧合也让他心里生出感激之情，于是将那个袋子紧紧抱在怀里。  
　　“我也不知道他们洗过没有，你记得洗一下再吃。”Thor吩咐，说完便转身要走，但走之前又转过半张表情莫测的脸来，“对了，十点到我书房来。”  
　　然后他并不等Loki回答，便下楼去了。  
　　虽然Loki觉得Thor的这个要求很奇怪，但他还是顺从地在十点钟准时推开了二楼Thor书房的门，Thor正坐在书桌后面抽着雪茄看文件，他领结松散衬衣的领口露出一截锁骨和蜜色的肌肤。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”Loki小心翼翼地走进去，他没忘记自己上一次在这个房间经受的一切，甚至可以说那感觉非常清晰，毕竟才过去还不到两天时间。  
　　“樱桃怎么样？”Thor头也不抬地问他。  
　　“很好吃，”Loki如实回答，“谢谢您。”  
　　“不用谢。”Thor笑了笑，他这才抬起头来，馨黄灯光下他的表情柔和了许多，“喜欢的话我过几天再去拿一些给你。”  
　　Loki不说话了，他并不是不感激Thor的这些行为，但他越是这样自己就越觉得很怪异，他觉得自己好像莫名变成了被这个权柄在握的大人物圈养在家中的一个玩物，他弄一点好玩的书和好吃的东西回来，然后好让自己能乖乖听他的话。  
　　他不喜欢这样。  
　　“没关系，尝一次就很好了。”于是Loki说，被他拒绝的Thor也不生气，而是把手里的文件和雪茄都放下然后站起来向他走了过来，他脸上表情认真，但开口时却又有些犹豫：“这些樱桃实际上是伦敦贸易团带来的。”  
　　Loki愕然，他瞬间心擂如鼓双手发麻，他敏锐地感知到了Thor说出这句话的意思，但却又不敢相信，他望着那双浅蓝色的眼睛，他在那里面看到了自己苍白的、滑稽的脸。  
　　他找不到自己的舌头，他应该阻止Thor说出接下来的话，但他又说不出口也动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着自己眼前那一双嘴唇翕合，吐出自己已经猜到的话语。  
　　“Laufey公爵夫妇是贸易团的代表，”大主教微微弯下腰来望着他说，“樱桃，是他们给我的。”  
　　Loki下意识后退，他想要躲避Thor的目光更想躲避他说出口的话语，但这显然是徒劳的，他的后腰撞上了软椅的扶手，嘴唇颤抖着，终于说出了那个自己怀疑已久的问题：“他们……知道我在这儿？”  
　　“是的，”Thor点头，他似乎并不认为这个话题沉重，“监督局曾对我说你的去向和安排都是一直有通知Laufey公爵的。”  
　　Loki脸上露出交杂着惊愕、愤怒和绝望的复杂神色，然而Thor却未能读懂这种神色，反而接着说：“虽然安排你们私下见面会比较困难，但是你有什么话可以写下来，我帮你找人送到华盛顿去。”  
　　然后他看到自己眼前的少年突然笑了，他虽然笑着眼神却冰凉，轻声说：“不需要，我没有父母。”  
　　Thor沉默片刻，却突然用一种教导性的语气说：“无论发生什么他们都是你的家人，你不该这么说。”  
　　“家人？”Loki几乎用尽全力才能让自己忍着不把在胃里翻涌的晚饭吐在面前大主教铮亮的皮鞋上，他苦笑的表情如同哭泣，声音也沙哑，“如果你所谓的家人就是背叛和出卖的话他们倒是做得很好。”  
　　听到他这么说Thor微微蹙眉，他张了张口似乎还想再说什么，却猛然被Loki截住话头：“你以为他们带来的贡品就是那袋樱桃吗？你以为旧世界的Laufey公爵是用什么手段保全他高高在上的地位的？他一个世袭的贵族你以为他靠什么获得基列的信任？”他声音愈急愈高，脸颊染上红色白皙的额头青筋跳动：，“那是因为他们向基列献上了自己的亲生儿子！他们最昂贵的贡品是我！在他们眼里我和一袋樱桃没有任何区别！”  
　　Thor蓝色的瞳孔猛然收缩，这还是他第一次听到Loki一口气说这么多话，他如此悲愤如此痛苦，那那双宝石般的眼睛仍然不肯流出泪来。  
　　“我姐姐也是他们害死的，”Loki喘息平复平甫，他声音复又变轻，愤怒变成了凄怆，“我们其实一路都逃到了比利时，可是武装者仍然找到了我，他们抓捕我囚禁我，还在海上射杀了我姐姐。”他看着Thor，竟然抿唇笑了，“但您猜猜他们是靠什么找到我的？”  
　　Thor茫然摇头。  
　　“依靠我父亲给他们的，我的半根头发。”Loki说到这里似乎真的觉得好笑，他低低笑了一声，眼泪终于顺着苍白的面颊流淌下来，“武装者锁定了我的DNA，让我无论逃到天涯海角，即便是死了，碎了，化成骨灰，都能被他们一寸寸地找出来。”  
　　他在Thor惊愕的目光中顿了顿，又用极其温柔的语气说：“这就是我的‘家人’，为我做的全部事情。”  
　　Loki从来没想过自己会对Thor说这么多关于自己和父母之间的事情，但他们如今就在基列又与基列做交易的事情让他完全无法自控，他太愤怒太绝望，如果不做出控诉和申告他恐怕自己会在这份噬心万剜骨的痛苦中从内而外炸成碎片。  
　　Thor也没有预料到Loki会对自己说这些，他没有向监督局询问过Loki过往的事情，但使徒使女们大部分都是强掳来的这个事实他听闻很多也很清楚，然而Loki话语间的惨烈还是令他瞠目结舌，他知道Laufey从最开始就是自愿向基列献上自己的儿子，但他未曾料到Loki的态度如此坚决，更未曾料到在这件事中还牵扯了一个无辜牺牲的长姐。  
　　大主教在这夜色里无言地望着自己的使徒，他心里第一次生出了一种令他心脏灼痛的矛盾感，他一方面开始怀疑自己当年签署“使女计划”同意书是不是一件完全错误的事情，但另一方面又如此清晰而毋庸置疑地意识到，如果不是“使女计划”的存在，他这一生，都不可能与眼前这个黑发绿眸的英国少年有任何牵系。  
　　“我很抱歉。”最后他这么说。  
　　然后Loki脸上所有的表情都沉淀了，他从来没想过自己会在这个目空一切的大主教嘴巴里听到这样表达歉意的言语，但惊异仅维持了极短的一瞬间，他随即便又觉得可笑。  
　　Thor一句抱歉说完便听到Loki一声毫不掩饰的地嗤笑，他望着自己，他作为使徒却永远胆敢在自己的主教面前露出这样讥诮的、鄙夷的神色：“您为谁道歉？为我父母？为你自己？还是为基列？为新世界？”  
　　他一连问了五个问句，Thor表情阴沉，却并不回答。  
　　两人面对面沉默了片刻，寂静中响起了Loki无比冷漠的声音：“您是最没有资格说这句话的人。”  
　　Thor也不反驳，他听到这句话不惊讶也不生气，他了解自己在Loki的全部遭遇里自己扮演了一个什么样的角色，这是他必须接受也没有选择的角色，但他在这样的时刻竟然奇异地感觉这种上帝或者命运的安排如此恰切。  
　　“你可以恨我，”他心底因为Loki的这句话而产生了莫名的、甚至可以称为变态的快意，他并不愤怒，但却刻意说了过分的话，“但你没办法改变这一切。”  
　　说罢他伸出手去抚摸Loki微微湿漉的脸颊，那少年果然后退想要躲避他，但Thor的另一只臂膀已经将他牢牢揽在自己怀里。  
　　Loki愤然挣扎，他在这个晚上已经被太多愤怒和痛苦侵蚀心神，所以这一次挣扎得地比任何一次都要厉害，他虽然没有什么力气但是四肢很长，拼命扭腰蹬踹的时候就连Thor也没办法轻易束缚他，于是只能转身向后拉着他在床边坐下，然后用自己的双腿将他牢牢夹住。  
　　Loki不肯顺从，他咬着牙去抓Thor的头发又敲打他的背，但对于Thor来说他的力气无非只是像挠痒一般，而这样的反抗更激起他施虐的欲望。  
　　“今天不是限定日！”Loki又是气愤又是惊恐，绿色的眼睛再次湿润，忘记尊称连声音都撕裂了，“你不能这样！”  
　　“你不是想要怀孕吗？”Thor一只手伸进使徒的袍子里去抚摸他脂肪干瘪却皮肤光滑的屁股，将他整个人抱在自己腿上，声音喑哑暗哑得地非常危险，“我听萨伊说限定日前后多进行几次交合仪式机会会更多，我们干嘛干吗不试一试？”  
　　“你这样是违法的！”Loki怕极了，他低声哭喊，一双手拼尽全力也无法阻拦Thor的动作，“我要向监督局举报，他们会逮捕你的！”  
　　“你大可以去，”Thor听到他的哭音将他搂得更用力，他后牙紧咬每一个字都吐在Loki耳边，“但我要说你如果真的去举报我你就会被‘回收’，在那之前我必须告诉你一个现实，”他故意声音放缓以增加真实度和恐怖度，“除了我之外这片地区的其他主教们都是共享使徒和使女的，你如果离开我，就要去接受一群老头子，”他怜惜地亲吻Loki脸颊边散落的黑发，“是我还是他们，你自己选。”  
　　Loki霎时不动了，他像是被抠掉电池的玩偶一样垂下四肢，脸上的表情也全然僵硬，只有透明的泪水猛然砸落在Thor肩头。  
　　“这样才对。”Thor满意地摸了摸他的嘴唇，然后低下头去亲吻他，Loki木然接受。  
　　Thor知道他很聪明，也懂得揣度处出境和局势，更重要的是就从他这两个月的观察来看，Loki虽然从小不被关爱，但物质上极其养尊处优，他没吃过什么苦，对于世界的理解又大部分来自于书本，所以所以说到底他还是一个怕被伤害，怕痛，又怕被抛弃的孩子，即便他外表看来钢心铁骨，但他内里的灵魂仍然单纯而柔软。  
　　他知道自己应该怜爱这个属于自己的使徒，无论从良知还是规则上讲他都的确不该在限定日之外与他交媾，但他没办法忍耐，两天前的快感直至今日未能散去，他无论在哪里无论做什么事情，只要想到Loki的绿眼睛和黑头发，还有他白皙如玉的皮肤，就站着要将双手马上放至身前，坐着要立刻变换姿势。  
　　直至二十五25岁，他才终于明白什么叫销魂蚀骨，他才终于理解那些沉沦肉欲的人为什么会沉溺于此。  
　　他根本没办法好好思考，他甚至没办法冷静地与他说话，他只是望着那张或笑或愤怒或流泪的脸，就只想要抱着他，亲吻他，把他按倒在自己身下。  
　　但今天并不是限定日，所以Loki并不是做好准备来的，他长袍下面衣着严整，内袍内裤还有短袜和靴子一应俱全，不过这对于Thor来说也不是坏事，一件件帮Loki脱衣服给他带来了极大的征服欲和满足感。  
　　在将他完全剥光之后Thor又伸手帮他摘掉软帽，然后那头乌黑微卷的长发便扑散下来，他今天好像还没有沐浴，但发丝间仍然带着玫瑰的清香，Thor将鼻尖靠近他的耳后，他深深吸气又舔舐少年雪白皮肤上艳红的标记，而Loki一动不动任他摆布，眼睛也紧紧地闭着。  
　　Thor无所谓他有没有回应，他只与Loki有过一次亲昵便明白这个少年虽然脸上冷硬身体却很敏感，他喜欢这种反差，现在更觉得这是一种让任何男人都无法拒绝的魅力。  
　　像是上好的名酒，凉时极烈，温过又绵软，一口入喉，微微辛辣的香气从舌尖便一路渗进骨髓里，让他连头皮都觉得酥麻。  
　　但Loki显然不这么想，他认为Thor对自己所做的事情全部是侵犯和伤害，而他限定日之外仍然想要这么做，便更加不可饶恕。  
　　可是他没有任何办法，他听到Thor摘下领结的声音，然后他仍然像往常般将自己的阴茎绑住，另外今天他还没忘记用自己的腰带把Loki的双手都系在了床柱上，Loki骇然下意识挣扎，却根本无济于事。  
　　他已然明白今天会发生什么了，心底最后的希望也霎时间熄灭，大主教一双滚烫的手将他裸露的双膝分开，又用一只天鹅绒枕头把他的腰部垫高。  
　　Loki咬牙准备承受痛楚，然而令他意外的是Thor虽然看上去双眼满布迷醉和暴虐，但他仍然记得用润滑剂和手先帮使徒做好准备，他一回生二回熟技术比起前一次已经有了巨大的进步，两只手指先帮Loki揉搓敏感处，待到那张微微战栗颤栗的小嘴变软才轻轻向深处探去，动作间还不忘记反复进出摩挲，他很耐心又温柔，几次反复下来Loki即便想要挣扎也浑身瘫软使不上任何力气。  
　　他倒宁愿Thor不这么做，他倒宁愿Thor直接一些不要在意自己的感受，最好让他更痛一些。  
　　——这样他至少还能保持理智和清醒。  
　　但这个施虐者显然要高明许多，他侵犯Loki的同时还想要得到迎合，而Loki虽然男女性器共存，敏感程度比起任何少女却毫不逊色，他这次不光是脸颊，动情之后连膝盖和腿根都变红，Thor看到他这样的变化觉得可爱，便抬头亲了亲他牙齿紧咬的嘴唇，又趴下去帮他舔弄那个已经完全湿软的小穴。  
　　Loki无助地挣扎争扎了一下，他此时的灵肉之间出现了巨大的裂痕，它们不管不顾完全背道而驰，仅存的理智在咒骂Thor在鄙夷自己，而身体却在那人的舌尖探动中无声地尖叫起来。  
　　他复又落下泪来，但这泪水除了悲愤还有无法抑制的情动催使，咬紧的牙关已经不再能有效地压抑声音，他呼吸间鼻腔里逸出溢出呻吟，又因为带着哭腔而格外诱人。  
　　Thor动作更急，他如兽类般微微粗糙的舌苔在Loki体内舔舐翻搅，唇边冒出的胡茬胡渣又毫不留情地刺激那密地周围的皮肤，Loki抬起脖子声音渐高，原本挣扎的双腿也不知何时夹住了Thor的腰。  
　　舔弄中使徒发出了一声濒死幼猫一般的低低尖叫，Thor迟钝地僵硬半秒便猛然觉察自己舌尖接触的那一泓温泉中汩汩流出滚烫的蜜液来，他意外地抬头看了Loki一眼，却见那少年眼尾激红满脸带泪，薄唇微微张开，银牙中露出一小截粉色的舌头来。  
　　Thor便又爬上去与他接吻，而Loki失神中过了几秒钟才后知后觉尝到了Thor嘴里有些熟悉又微酸的腥气，他骇然睁眼便剧烈挣扎争扎起来，而Thor却紧紧将他按着，强硬地与他分享了他自己的味道。  
　　因为小兄弟被紧紧绑着的Loki纯粹靠女性器官获得高潮所以并没有不应期，他还未能从刚才灭顶的快感中回过神来，便又被Thor不由分说全根没入，他虚弱地扭动了一下，碧绿的眼睛里又滚出泪珠来。  
　　“不要哭，”Thor帮他擦了擦脸颊，声音与动作都温柔得地无可复加，“你不是也觉得舒服吗？”  
　　Loki闭起眼睛并不答话，Thor见他仍然面上冷硬的样子便也不再与他费力交流，而是将全部力气都集中在腰腹，他本来便壮硕又强悍，阴茎比起寻常男子更傲人许多，这样悍然又急切的动作将Loki撞得地几乎散架，他双手被捆缚双腿被Thor抱在臂弯，躲不能躲避无可避，只能无助地从鼻腔里挤出听不出到底是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。  
　　Thor动作虽然没有太多技巧但胜在力气大进出又猛烈，Loki不出多时又被他戳刺到浑身一阵痉挛花唇里涌出热液，几分钟内两次被不由分说强行拖进极乐的使徒已经完全找不到任何残存的理智，他双眼失去神采湿漉漉的脸上不知是汗还是泪，被捆着的手腕上白皙的皮肤也因为挣扎而环绕了红痕。  
　　Thor将他双腿放下微微退出来一些，又将他手腕上的腰带解开。Loki见状天真地认为今晚的折磨已经结束，他闭上眼睛蜷缩让自己侧卧，却听到Thor在耳边轻笑了一声：“你以为这样就完了？”  
　　Loki愕然抬眼望着他，大主教略长的金发垂在他的脸颊两侧，因为沾了一些汗水而凝聚成股，他浅蓝色的眼睛里满是情欲和戏谑，脸上露出令他捉摸不清的笑容，说：“我还早得很呢。”  
　　然后下一秒Loki便看着他在自己身后躺下，一双有力而滚烫的臂膀从后面抱住了他的腰，他从后又将Loki外侧的那条腿抬起来，然后从容而强硬地将自己没有任何软化的凶器再一次戳进了Loki的小穴里。  
　　Loki双手奋力去掰他抱着自己腰部的胳膊，但那肌肉贲张的人类肢体竟然像是石柱一样岿然不动，他感觉自己像是被一只全身装甲的巨兽牢牢钳住，唯独有知觉的小穴也因为两次高潮而又酸又麻，继续在此之上叠加的快感也变成了折磨。  
　　Thor见他这一次反应木然也明白短时间内自己做得太过，便腾出一只手来从后面抱着他的脸颊以亲吻抚慰他狼狈不堪的理智，而Loki仍然流泪，Thor舌尖除了他甜蜜的涎液之外还尝到咸涩的泪水，他鼓胀的心里莫名一窒，热烈的情欲微微降温，动作这才温柔了许多。  
　　缓和的颠簸使得Loki又再度惊恐地发现自己从尾椎慢慢有快感在升腾，他下意识挣动却没料到此时此刻这种挣扎与引诱毫无区别，Thor在他看不到地方的瞳仁又是一暗，双手从腰部下移到了Loki嶙峋的胯骨上。  
　　他的身材瘦削至极，几乎无论摸到哪里都是分明的骨骼，Thor用力间几乎觉得自己的腹部要被他的股骨割伤，心里更是分神在想以后必然要逼着他多吃东西。  
　　温存的时间已经结束，缓和了不过片刻的海面又掀起惊涛骇浪来，Loki无助地按着大主教掐着自己胯部的双手，但Thor毫不留情深浅不一地剧烈顶弄，又没忘记用唇舌挑逗Loki的耳廓和后颈，不过几分钟之内可怜的使徒便在这一夜内第三次达到了高潮。而与此同时他本来就紧窄的花穴又是痉挛又是抽搐，终于将Thor也吸吮到缴械。  
　　Loki朦胧间感觉到自己体内一股热流涌入，这才终于虚弱地松了口气。  
　　Thor将他放开又用手帮他梳理了一下散乱的头发擦了擦脸上的汗水和泪水，Loki连多说一个字的力气都没有，唯独在Thor再次掰开他双腿的时候才无力地挣扎了一下。  
　　那里果然一片红肿，像个婴儿的小嘴一样可怜兮兮地嘟着，Thor忍不住伸手去碰，Loki便浑身又一阵颤栗战栗。  
　　Thor不敢再动他，他穿好内袍在Loki身边坐了一会儿让自己也缓和一下力气，才转身去从柜子里拿了一张薄毯想要抱着Loki去浴室，然而当他回过头来却看到自己的使徒行动如同迟暮的老人，他正缓慢地在床上移动位置，仰躺着将一双白皙而纤细几乎挑不出任何缺点的长腿微微抬起来架在床尾，然后闭着眼睛轻轻把一双手腕手放在自己的小腹上。  
　　壁灯的暖光将他光裸的身体完全笼罩起来，Thor默默站在距离他三步远的阴影中，即便他几分钟前才与他毫无间隙地结合，但此时此刻，他却突然清晰地觉得自己距离这个少年是如此遥远，比当年在千禧桥之上惊鸿一瞥时，更要隔上无数条辽阔却黑暗的长河。  
　　——  
　　那天清晨Bucky收拾背包的时候Wayne进来了，他脸上露出了无奈而极不认同的表情，伸出一只手来将他正在折叠的T恤按住说：“你就不能相信我吗？”  
　　“我相信你。”Bucky头也不抬，转而又去给放在桌面上的一双马靴绑鞋带，他只有独臂做任何事情都很艰难，但动作间却又非常从容，“但我必须试试。”  
　　“你不能走出去的，”Wayne摇头，语气很认真地说，“殖民地的所有关卡都是单向开放的，这里面所有的人都只进不出，就算死了也只能埋在矿坑里。”  
　　他这句话说完Bucky才终于抬起头来，他望着Wayne的脸好像在确认他有没有撒谎。  
　　“哪怕是武装者都不行？”他略带讶异地问。  
　　“是的。”Wayne点头，他绕到桌子另一边在那个布满灰尘的窗台上坐下，“在殖民地哪怕是武装者也没有通行证，我们在某种程度上来说跟奴隶没有太多区别，”他摊开双手，大部分皮肤都被胡子覆盖的脸上露出有些自嘲的笑容，“毕竟在这样的环境下，大家都活不了多久，钒矿和铅矿那边三个月能死两千人，我从来没听说过有谁活着离开了苏里南。”  
　　“那你为什么要到这里来？”Bucky问。  
　　“我也没有选择啊，”Wayne用食指在油腻木头桌面是划拉着无意义的字母，“旧世界我是死囚，新世界对我的仁慈也不过是换了一个牢笼，不是殖民地就是绞刑架，换作是你也会到这里来吧？”  
　　听到他这么说Bucky低低地笑了一声，他接着去折叠自己的T恤，然后小心翼翼地塞进他鼓鼓囊囊的背包里。  
　　“你就安心在这里躲几天，”Wayne仍然不放弃劝说他，“大概下个月我们这批人要换到其他矿区，到时候你跟着我走，我到那边把你编进武装队伍里。”他探身拍了拍Bucky的臂膀，“我欣赏你的勇气和力量，你可以与我一起。”  
　　Bucky不说话，他摸了摸自己垂落在耳边的黑发，突然伸出手一把将Wayne插在腰侧的军用匕首拔了出来。  
　　Wayne下意识跳起来想要阻拦他，却只见Bucky将匕首在自己手心灵活翻转，然后反手将自己及肩的头发夹在肩头毫不犹豫地从中割断。  
　　“我要试试看，”他把掉落在桌面上的头发拨进脚下的垃圾桶里，灰色的眼睛里满是坚决，“在殖民地无论生死都没有意义，既然Steve还活着，我就要想办法去找他。”  
　　“没用的，”Wayne怜悯地望着他剪短头发之后露出来的耳廓，有些犹豫但最终还是说，“你身上带着使徒的标志，在这里连五百米都不可能逃出去。”  
　　话音未落他便看到眼前作为前使徒的Bucky沉默了片刻，他低着头不知道在想些什么，手里的匕首仍然紧紧攥着，沉默中Wayne不知为何觉察到了一丝危险的气息，但就在他抬起手的前一刻，Bucky突然将头向左一偏，右手抬起咬牙在自己耳后猛地一个动作决然下划，将那块半年前被刻上了的，代表着“使徒”的标记连同它下面的那块皮肤全部割了下来！  
　　他只有一只手又看不到耳朵后面，所以下手只重不轻，艳红的鲜血立刻顺着他的耳朵和脖子流了半身，Wayne骇然看着他，而Bucky只是微微皱眉，然后把沾满自己鲜血和一小片皮肤的匕首丢在桌面上，灰色的眼睛望着眼前表情僵硬的中校，竟然露出了一个在这样灰暗肮脏的室内反而觉得愈发明媚的笑容，又重复了一次道：“我要试试看。”  
　　Wayne无言以对，他惊觉自己在这个灰色眼睛的前使徒脸上看到了当年那个美国特警脸上如出一辙的表情，他这才后知后觉地明白了Bucky所说的那句“有信念”是什么意思。  
　　这信念无论是活下去的信念，还是必然会赢得自由的信念，但这信念如此强悍，像是会在最晦暗的夜色中闪闪发亮的、指引路途的星星。  
　　Wayne给Bucky简单包扎了一下伤口，但殖民地的医疗条件非常简陋，就算是他也无非只能弄到一点酒精和纱布，他有些担忧地看了看Bucky耳后而后那个足有核桃大的伤口，鲜红的嫩肉裸露在空气里，他有些担心地说：“没有止血药可能会比较难愈合，抗生素也要碰运气。”  
　　“没关系。”Bucky无所谓地擦了擦自己遍布血污的脖子。  
　　“这里的环境不比以前，污染太严重了。”Wayne摇了摇头，又叹气道，“任何接触到空气的伤口都会被感染，那些矿工哪怕是划破手指都会很快全身溃烂然后死去，你最好不要冒险。”  
　　狭小的屋子里陷入了死一般的寂静。  
　　“我不怕，”过了不知多久Bucky才轻声开口，他的语气极其平静，“这不是我第一次被死亡威胁了，中校，这也不是我受伤最重的一次，殖民地吓不退我。”  
　　Wayne向后倒了两步看着他逆光的脸，他知道Bucky在说的是他那次被写入资料的重伤，也正是因为那一次，才让他从一名使徒变成了奴隶，他心里不禁生出了许多好奇来，于是忍不住问：“你到底做了什么才被送到这里来的？”  
　　Bucky的手顿在自己脖子上，他默然转动了一下眼珠，语句惨烈声音却轻描淡写：“我在被分配的主教家里自残流产，这就是基列眼中我的罪孽。”  
　　中校的脸色瞬间闪过交杂惊惶和震愕的神色，他斟酌了一下语句，虽然明白继续追问有些冒失，但他对Bucky实在是有太多的兴趣和好奇：“我记得，受孕之后的使徒被看管的很严，你怎么可能找得到机会？”  
　　“想死是永远找得到办法的，去死比活着容易多了，只看你够不够坚决，”Bucky几不可闻地轻笑了一声，“监督局的确看管的天衣无缝，但他们不可能把我关在笼子里，我住的房间里除了一张床只有一套桌椅，但这已经足够，”他做了一个双手下压的姿势，表情狠厉了许多，“我趁监督员离开的间隙把其中一根桌腿折断，被外力折断的木头很锋利，然后我将那张桌子桌面着地，”他笑着张开自己仅剩的右臂，“从椅子上跳下来，合身扑了上去。”  
　　Wayne被他所说的话震慑，心中更生出了钦佩之情，他无言地看了看Bucky一张平静无波的脸，突然像是下定了什么决心似的说：“我帮你。”  
　　Bucky露出了一丝意外的神情。  
　　“我刚才说殖民地的关卡单向开放，并不是没有例外，”Wayne略微慌乱地在狭小的屋子里走了几步，“唯一的例外是十二天一轮的矿车离境，我上周见过金矿这边的车队装载，大约能摸得到下一次的时间。”  
　　Bucky灰色的眼睛里在这一天终于有了些微神采，但他的表情仍然冷静，问道：“矿车从这里离开之后去哪儿？”  
　　他这个问题显然是Wayne没有想过的，中校的脸色尴尬一僵，想了想才诚然说：“我不知道。”  
　　“但这的确是个机会，”Bucky低头沉吟，他按着自己耳后伤口的手慢慢放下来，“能离开矿区就能想更多的办法，无论如何要先迈出第一步。”  
　　“好吧，”Wayne知道自己没有能力奉劝他，便做了一个妥协的手势，“下午我去打听一下矿车是哪个队负责押送的，然后我们想办法混进去。”  
　　然而Bucky却坚决地摇了摇头：“中校，我一个人去就可以。”  
　　“别傻了，”Wayne想笑却又叹气，第一次在Bucky面前表现出异常强硬的态度，“你一个人又是独臂要怎么开矿车？你如果不能开车还是要有人帮你才行，这不是我在逞英雄，而是我必须帮你。”  
　　Bucky抬起头来望着眼前的男人，他脸上表情变得有些复杂，而几日的相处使他可以轻易读懂这个前使徒脸上几乎标志性的表情——这是他惧怕会连累别人和为无辜的人招致灾祸时会露出的神色。  
　　“你知道的，Rogers救过我，”Wayne直视他的眼睛，非常真诚地说，“所以这个恩情如果有机会我必须偿还，你不用为我担忧或者觉得我没必要这么做，你没办法阻拦我，这件事我不可能坐视不理。”  
　　“好吧。”于是Bucky点了点头，“但是如果真的出了什么问题，你可以直接把我交出去。”  
　　Wayne却显然生气了：“我虽然是个坏人，但不代表我没有良心和底线。”  
　　“我不是那个意思，中校。”Bucky露出一个略带疲惫的笑容，但这一次他是真的在笑，“在新世界，良心和底线是没有任何价值的东西，我被抓到是必死的，你要尽量保全自己。”  
　　“我们走一步看一步。”Wayne摆了摆手，他已经不想再讨论这个问题了，“你待在这，我傍晚再回来。”  
　　说完他便走了，一直到傍晚时分才返回这间屋子，还带着一些吃的东西。  
　　矿区里对于食物没有什么选择，就算是中校也不过只是多分到一点培根之类的特殊补给，他今天给Bucky带回来的是榛仁面包和煎鸡肉，环境被大肆破坏之后转基因只需要十七天就能长到7kg的肉鸡是殖民地中人们能够接触到的最多的肉类，但它没什么营养也没什么水分，吃起来像是干硬的树皮。  
　　趁着Bucky吃饭的时候Wayne用手指在那个油腻又肮脏的桌面上简单地画了从苏里南第三金矿离开的矿车路线图，他指着那条线的终点说：“我打听到的消息是这里的粗金会运送到帕拉马里博的工厂去进行冶炼，工厂距离最近的码头只有三公里，从那里可以直接坐船进入大西洋。”  
　　“大西洋……”Bucky缓慢地咀嚼着鸡肉，想了想才说：“那我可以直接从海上往巴尔的摩港去。”  
　　“我建议不要，”Wayne把桌面上的痕迹用衣袖擦掉，“美国已经不复存在，现在全境五十个州都是基列的统治区，以你的身份我认为最好还是直接去南非，然后想办法前往亚洲避难。”  
　　Bucky把鸡肉咽下去，张了张嘴似乎想要说什么，却被Wayne提高声音打断了，他语速很快也很急：“我知道你想去找Rogers，但距离我最后一次见他也快要半年了，既然你说他不会向基列低头，那么他现在到底是死是活人在哪里谁都不知道，你现在最该做的就是自己保护好自己，Rogers如果像你所说的那样心怀信念，那么他就一定会想办法找到你的。”  
　　他这么说完Bucky便不说话了，他自己心里比任何人都清楚再次回到华盛顿是怎样的光景，但他如今视“Steve还在那个地方”为最后一根救命稻草，他没办法放开自己紧紧攥着它的手指。  
　　“谢谢您，中校。”最后他这么说着，不再对Wayne的苦心劝告做出任何反驳，但藏在阴影中的脸上表情仍然坚决，眼神亮如刀匕。  
　　——  
　　Natasha在河边找到了Steve Rogers，他仰躺在草地上，眼睛望着树枝间闪烁的星星。  
　　“你找到去西雅图的机会了？”Natasha走过去在他身边坐下，低声问。  
　　Steve没有回头看他，只是默认般地点了点头：“一周后英国来的贸易团会乘火车往西雅图去，然后再从那里登机，我会混入贸易团代表随行的保镖中然后就此离开美国。”  
　　“听上去是个还算靠谱的计划。”Natasha想了想，评价道，“不过风险还是有的。”  
　　“这是我等了一个月的机会，就算有风险我也要试一试。”Steve说，“等到贸易团全部离开特区之后这里又会被包围得地像铁桶一样，到时候再找机会就麻烦太多了。”  
　　Natasha有几分钟没说话，然后她也躺下来看着夜空，声音很轻地说：“你确认那个情报是准确的吗？”  
　　“没有人能确认，”Steve苦笑摇头，“但这是我到特区来第一次确切地得到他离开特区之后的消息，我不可能怀疑它。再说了，最开始信任那个Odinson主角主教家使徒的不是你吗？”  
　　Natasha低低地笑了一声：“但你那个时候还指责我。”  
　　“我向你道歉，”Steve转过头来真诚地望着女医生，“我没想到那个孩子这么勇敢，他看上去弱不禁风又总有一种逆来顺受的气质，是我的目光太狭隘了。”  
　　“你真的应该好好看看他，队长。”Natasha温柔地说，“我第一次看到他的时候就觉得那孩子的眼睛很特别，那是一个真正坚强又纯粹的灵魂才会有的眼睛，他看上去逆来顺受只是因为他给自己包裹了天衣无缝的铠甲，这种铠甲我在太多使女的身上看到过，但唯独他的异常坚硬。”  
　　沉默在两个反抗暴政的勇士之间静静流淌着，空气中只有风吹拂头顶树叶的声音，这时Steve突然说：“我们可以帮他逃脱。”  
　　Natasha愕然坐了起来，她像不认识一样望着Steve：“你说什么？”  
　　“我们应该帮助他，”Steve笃定地说，他甚至换了一个单词，“既然他像你说的那样又勇敢又纯粹，而且你上次说的有道理，他与Bucky一样饱受折磨，或许在其他地方有他的亲人或者爱人在等他，我们不能坐视不理。”  
　　“可是我们从来没有成功救助过使女和使徒，”Natasha惊喜过后表情却又沉重沉淀，声音也压低了，“监督局对于他们的看管太严密，这么长时间我从来没有在她们身上找到任何机会。”  
　　“以前没有不代表未来不会有，”Steve拍了拍她的肩头，用令人信服的语气说，“我们要竭尽全力，走之前我会让菅与你见面，以后有任何事情你与他商议就好。”  
　　Natasha点头应允，Steve口中的菅是反抗组织中又一个领头人物，在旧世界他是日裔退伍军人，与Steve在“时代末日”的反抗中相识，那个时候许多原本的特警和军人大部分都被基列招安，唯独一些亲朋妻女被监督局逮捕的男人们仍然不肯低头，这些人在纽约动乱之后大部分逃到了加拿大，他们即是“即将破晓”反抗组织最初的人员。  
　　想到这里Natasha突然想起自己有一个问题不曾问过Steve，她隐隐觉得如果现在不问那么以后便不会再有机会了。  
　　“你真的相信我们还能回到‘旧世界’吗？”她并不是对反抗没有信心，而是她在一日日流淌过去的日子里渐渐恐惧地发觉这世上认为基列统治不应存在的人越来越少了，而剩下活着的人们也开始逐渐认同这种统治，他们开始认可基列对于环境的保护，认可“使女计划”带来的人口增长，如果有朝一日所有的人一出生就活在这样的“新世界”里，他或者她还会觉得这世界如此残酷吗？  
　　“对我而言，这世界没有新旧之分，更没有好坏之分，对我来说，Bucky在哪里能够活得开心、自由，哪里就是我的新世界。”Natasha原本以为这是个难以回答的问题，但Steve开口很快，又非常坚决，这个令她意外的答案字里行间像是在心中回转了一千遍那样理所当然，“因为我们两个其实在旧世界也活得很辛苦，人们常常歧视他也歧视我们的关系，但退一万步讲那个时候法律还会保护我们。”他张开手掌遮在眼前，让星光透过指缝下落在脸上，“但现在那可怜的保护也不复存在，所谓新世界对我们所做的一切全部都是残忍而又非人道的，这也是我反抗它的原因。”  
　　Natasha安静地望着她，眼睛里隐约流露出惊愕的神色。  
　　“我只是个普通人，不是拯救世界的超级英雄。”Steve觉察到她的目光也理解她此时心中所想，便笑了笑说，“正义感并不是驱使我的鞭子，让我不肯对基列低头的缘由只是因为基列从我这里夺走了我珍视的东西，所以我要将它夺回来，”他顿了顿，眼神复又变得锋利，“就算夺回它要付出任何代价，我都在所不惜。”  
　　“不管怎么样，你万事小心。”愕然半晌后Natasha轻轻叹气，“我听监督局的人说过，殖民地比这里还要可怕一百倍，她们从来没有听说过谁曾经从殖民地活着出来。”  
　　“那Bucky一定会是第一个，”听到她这样说Steve反而再次笑了，他在这样的环境中笑起来的样子如以往般张扬肆意，“而我会是第二个。”


	7. 新生命

　　这一周又下了两场雨，天气更冷了许多，别墅里的池塘结了薄冰，乳白的霜花也爬上了窗棂。  
　　降温之余Loki的生活也迎来了巨大的改变，对他而言“限定日”突然变成了一个没有任何意义的词组，Thor Odinson回家的时间越来越早，然后他会没有任何一天例外地要求Loki十点钟准时出现在他的书房里。  
　　接下来他便重复限定日对Loki做的事情，看得出来他很享受这个过程，同时他也强行要求Loki沉浸其中。  
　　最初的几天Loki还试图反抗，但很快他就发现反抗没有任何意义，他全部的不顺从在Thor眼里都是床上的情趣和挑逗，在清晰明白了这个现实之后他的心态发生了改变，他如果想要反抗就必须先赢得Thor的信任，他迷恋自己哪怕仅仅是身体对自己而言都是一个非常巨大的赢面，Loki深谙这个道理，于是便试着在晚上稍稍满足这个年轻又骄傲的主教属于男人的尊严，直到这时他才发现自己很擅长做这种事，他很容易就能拿捏“坚决反抗”和“意乱神迷”之间的界限和尺度，又很准确地能够找到什么时候该挣扎而什么时候又该表现出并不自愿的迎合，他甚至觉得他演得连自己都要骗过去了。  
　　Thor对他的改变果然感到极其惊喜，再到晚上见面的时候他动作和神情都轻柔很多，说出的话也不再是祈使句，Loki明白他现在对自己的警惕心在慢慢被信任取代，而征服和占有的快感蒙蔽了他敏锐的眼睛，他看向自己的眼神已经不再像最初那样冷漠，那里面浮现出了一种高高在上的爱意。  
　　在Loki把那本《一千零一夜》翻来覆去看到第三遍的时候，大主教在某个晚上拿了新的书给他，这一次是一本稍稍有些破旧的《格林童话》。  
　　“您只能弄到这种给孩子看的故事书是吗？”说这句话的时候Loki还躺在床上，他气息不稳使得这句有些讥讽的话说出来的语气反而像是在撒娇。  
　　“有这个已经很不容易。”Thor被他的语气逗笑，俯下身去亲吻他汗湿的额头，“如果你宁愿看《宗教哲学》那种书的话，我下次就不用费那么多力气了。”  
　　“我还是看童话吧。”Loki轻轻闭着眼睛，他肚子里还有后半句话没敢说出来——“童话比宗教可真实太多了”。  
　　Thor却并不知道自己怀中使徒的腹诽，他轻轻笑了一声，又去抚摸Loki微卷的黑发，他鼻尖能够闻到这少年发丝间清淡的玫瑰香气染上了微腥又黏稠粘稠的味道，这让他非常满意，也很享受这样不应期内温存又安静的时光。  
　　而沉寂中Loki却突然开口将这份温存打破：“大人，我白天能出去河边散步吗？”他这段时间几乎没有任何离开这栋别墅的机会，Myrna在Thor被监督局警告之后再也没有带他去过山后面的花圃，他甚至都没有怎么再见过她。  
　　Thor一低头便对上他绿色的瞳孔，他还有些虚弱但眼神是水当当亮晶晶的，里面写满了那种让人无法拒绝的期待。  
　　“可以，”于是Thor点头应允，“不过要让萨伊跟着你。”  
　　“好。”Loki也笑了，他在这样的场合毫不吝啬自己的温顺，甚至还故意露出一个欣喜又感激的表情，用非常雀跃但并不夸张的语气说，“谢谢您。”  
　　Thor的眼睛微微一眯，Loki了解他的这个神色变化，但拒绝的话还没到舌尖，他便被再一次按倒在了天鹅绒的被子里。  
　　Loki顿时后悔极了。  
　　那天晚上他第一次直接睡在了Thor的书房里。  
　　而第二天他醒来的时候看到的竟然是Myrna的脸，他理智瞬间回笼，想起自己身上还是一丝不挂的样子，吓得又往被子里钻了几寸，然而一动弹才发现自己并不是光裸的，Thor似乎在走前给他穿上了睡衣内袍。  
　　“美好的一天，”但令他意外的是Myrna的表情很平静，那平静中还有一丝诡异的喜悦，“上帝保佑生养。”  
　　“愿他降下……”Loki战战兢兢开口，然而声音一出他就发现自己的嗓子哑得可怕，于是便讷讷将最后一个单词咽了回去。  
　　“快点起床，今天我们有重要的事情做。”而Myrna浑然不觉，她轻轻伸出手拍了拍他的腰部，Loki这才注意到萨伊站在她身后，臂弯里抱着自己暗红色的长袍。  
　　Loki并不想在Myrna面前展露自己的裸体，但她又站在原地一副并不准备离开的样子，Loki与她无言对峙了一分钟，终于还是慢吞吞地从温暖的天鹅绒被子里爬了出来，然后直接在睡衣外面把那个红色长袍穿上了。  
　　“Prior主教大人的使女怀孕了！”系腰带的时候萨伊激动地对他说，“夫人准备今天到贸易区去给那个小天使买点礼物。”  
　　Loki愕然望着她，而Myrna在旁边点头：“明天我们要去Prior主教家参加庆祝的晚宴。”  
　　“我、我也要去吗？”Loki想起那天跟Myrna见到的主教夫人和她娇小的使女，有些恐惧地指了指自己。  
　　“你也要去。”Myrna用一种又轻描淡写又笃定的语气说，“你现在对于我们这个家庭而言是很重要的人。”  
　　这句话如果换个场景倒是能让Loki有些感动，但他此时此刻却只能在Myrna平静的语气中本能地品咂出某种令人毛骨悚然的味道来。  
　　但他没有选择，吃完早饭之后还是跟着Myrna出门上了车，不过在出门之前他没有忘记去自己的房间里戴带上软帽，然后司机就载着他们一路往贸易区去。  
　　从车子上下来往大楼里走的时候Loki刻意往周围看了两眼，但是周围的武装者都戴带着黑色的面罩，他们之中好像并没有那个个子很高的蓝眼睛男人。  
　　于是他只能失望地垂下头来，然后跟着Myrna上了电梯。  
　　“你觉得我们应该买点什么？”电梯上行的时候Myrna突然问。  
　　Loki还在走神，要给新生儿送什么礼物这种事情他哪里想过，于是只能迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，诚实说：“我不知道。”  
　　Myrna沉默地看了看他的脸，又说：“你觉得婴儿床怎么样？”  
　　“很不错。”Loki说，他真的不喜欢这个话题，不知道是他太敏感还是Myrna的确意有所指，他觉得这个女人每一句听上去非常自然的话语中都夹带着无数的暗示和影射。  
　　“你喜欢什么颜色？”果然Myrna又问，她这时候的意图已经再明显不过了，Loki的脸色立刻阴沉了许多。  
　　“黑色。”他赌气说了一个很少买给孩子们的颜色，眼睛也往地板上看去。  
　　“我倒是觉得薄荷绿很好，女孩儿的话就买乳蓝色。”Myrna却说，她平静的语气像是一泓死水，但Loki知道水面下掩藏着怎样的尖刀和岩浆，“不过现在的时间说这些还是太早了，不如我们猜猜小Prior是男孩儿还是女孩儿？”  
　　Loki快要吐了，这个电梯怎么如此缓慢又闷热，他一秒都不想再站在Myrna身边。  
　　“旧世界要三个月才能查看性别，现在监督局好像有了新的手段，大概五周的时候就可以确认。”Myrna接着自言自语，Loki已经可以确定她对自己所说的这一切都是故意的，她就是想要借此来恐吓和折磨自己，她知道自己最惧怕的是什么，所以故意将那些可怕的“未来”提前摆在他面前残忍地让他一一预习。  
　　这时候电梯到达了，Myrna率先走出去，但她仍然在说：“我猜是女孩儿，Prior主教前一个的使徒好像怀了个男孩，这次应该会不一样。”  
　　Loki跟着她的脚步一顿，他敏锐地在Myrna很轻的声音里捕捉到了一个关键词——“使徒”。  
　　“男孩儿？”他心中一阵剧烈震动，下意识将Myrna所说的话与那一次萨伊的吐露接合了起来，“Prior主教有孩子了吗？”  
　　“那个孩子夭折了。”Myrna平静无波的脸上被丢入了一颗细小的石子，但那涟漪稍纵即逝，她语气急了一些用词也含糊，似乎打定主意要结束这场对话，“那是一件非常不幸的事情。”  
　　是啊，很不幸。Loki盯着她紧紧盘在脑后的头发恶毒地想，但从始至终不幸的都是那个宁愿伤害自己也不愿为你们“延续未来”的使徒，而不是你们这些高举着尖刀将他逼上绝路的施害者。  
　　新世界所谓的贸易区其实像是某种办事处，想要购买特殊物品的人去询问官方人员是否有这种东西在售，如果有那么便填写申请单，并交付一定数额的兑换券即可，而兑换券有严格的品类划分，大类是电器、织物、金属及稀有金属制品、人造材料制品、木制品。而其他的东西，如上一次Myrna购买的奢侈品和珠宝之类的则又要到另外的层数去申请。  
　　Myrna径直走到人造材料制品的窗口去了，而Loki在排队区的长椅上等着她，这种贸易处的排队区完全都是摆设，现在的社会不比从前，Loki听姐姐说在她小的时候这个星球上大约有二十亿人，而更早的时候曾经达到过九十亿，但现在，Loki回忆了一下自己被逮捕到监督局之后听过的洗脑课程，那上面说上帝为了更美好的未来而在地球上降下惩戒，使得人类如今锐减到只剩九百万。那大约仅是人口爆炸时期纽约一个城市的人口。  
　　而现在华盛顿周围的居民也不过只有几千人，其中还包括武装者和基列的从政人员，所以就算是贸易区也常常见不到什么人，而且这样仅靠“申请”和“兑换”的购物完全没有任何快感，大家都是来了就申请，申请好了便离开，反正之后会有人把东西亲自送到家里。  
　　Loki环顾四周，再一次听到另一个使徒讯息的事情令他有些战栗颤栗，自从上一次他冒险把纸条塞给Steve之后已经过去了约有一个月，他没有机会再见到Natasha也没有见过Steve，他很多次会偶尔想到他们的脸，或许他们找到那个使徒了吗？也许他已经得救了？  
　　他心中怀着如是期冀，毫不示弱地直视着Myrna转身之后望向他的眼睛。  
　　“我们走吧。”Myrna的脸上闪过一丝惊异，她好像还从来没有在这个沉默寡言的使徒脸上看到这样令她几乎无法与之对视的、强悍又坚定的表情。  
　　那决计不会是你的命运。Loki站起身来，他第无数次在心里与自己对话，脚步比Myrna更快地向电梯走去。  
　　——  
　　Prior主教的宴请选在了平安夜前一夜，那一天是休息日所以Thor并不需要一早出门，但他许多年习惯早起，仍然在七点钟就穿好衣服下楼去了。  
　　他手里抱着自己的《圣经》本来是想早饭前到后院去祷告，但没想到穿过厨房的时候却听到里面有模模糊糊的人声。  
　　Thor第一反应是多加在煮早饭，但走进去听却又不是多加的声音，Thor好奇地穿过玻璃门向里面看去，却看到了令他此后多年都难以忘却的一幕。  
　　他看到自己的使徒独自一人站在厨房里，晨间金色的日光透过玻璃窗上的霜花毫不吝啬地泼洒在他漆黑的、用鞋带束起的头发上，使得那纯然的绝黑染上了非常奢侈的颜色。而从Thor的角度他只能看到Loki散乱碎发之下尖尖的鼻梁和下巴，他正在煮着一锅冒出袅袅白气的东西，可能是因为火炉炙烤让他觉得很热，所以他在这样冬日的清晨把长袍的袖子挽到了肩头，露出了一双苍白又细瘦的，像小孩子一样的胳膊。  
　　这样的Loki与Thor心中熟知的那个完全不同了，即便只是一个被水汽模糊的侧影也能看得出他心情不错，嘴里还不知道嘟嘟囔囔在说些什么，纤细的身体也伴随着某种奇特的韵律在宽大的长袍中摆动，像是一截麻袋里中空的柔软树枝，在风中轻轻摇摆。  
　　Thor盯着他看了几分钟，他觉得意外又很有趣，他一是意外Loki居然还有这样自娱自乐的一面，二是意外他昨天被自己那样欺负了好几个小时之后今天还能这么早就起床，于是脸上露出笑容，轻轻把厨房的玻璃门推开了。  
　　随即他闻到了一股非常香甜又浓烈的味道，这味道并不陌生，可以说他这段日子已经很熟悉每顿早餐都伴随着这样的味道。  
　　这是Odinson家厨娘多加最拿手的桔子酱。  
　　Thor还没来得及怀疑或者开口询问，Loki听到开门的声音突然回过头来，他显然也以为这么早到厨房来的必定是多加，所以回过头来的时候脸上还是笑着的，Thor从来没见他那样笑过，那是毫不虚假没有任何演绎的笑容，张扬的年轻的发自内心的喜悦和温柔，但那笑容只维持了极短的一瞬间，当他在强光下几乎透明的绿色眼睛望向自己之后，他脸上的全部笑容都像是烈日之下的薄冰一般立即便消失殆尽。  
　　“大人？”他疑惑地望着Thor，手里抓着的木勺上沾染了许多橘子汁，正在滴滴嗒嗒地落在他的鞋面上，而他浑然不觉。  
　　Thor微微低头望着他的脸，那张脸上满是茫然，而在茫然的后面还有着极力掩藏却并未成功的恐惧。  
　　“桔子酱？”Thor不想再看他这样的神色，便转头去看炉子上还在咕嘟嘟冒泡的锅子，那里面是满满当当泛红的金色果肉，正以一种非常诱人的状态不懈地散发着香气。  
　　“是的。”Loki小心翼翼地点了点头，他完全没有想到自己只是睡不着找点事情做会恰巧碰到同样早起的Thor，他并不想见到他，尤其是在这样气温很低的清晨。  
　　“家里的桔子酱都是你做的？”Thor摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬胡渣，他开始想象某种可能，毕竟这两个月的桔子酱的确是香甜了许多，他向站在流理台旁边的少年逼近了一步，鼻尖几乎碰到他的额头。  
　　Loki想要后退却没有余地，只能低着头含糊其辞：“是多加教给我的。”  
　　“你做得更好。”Thor温和地说，这么近的距离他伸出手来摸了摸Loki乱糟糟绑起来的头发，他的头发天生微微卷曲，跟不知道从哪里找来的灰色鞋带胡乱缠在一起。  
　　Loki被他碰到发丝本来下意识想要避开，但又怕这样的动作激怒Thor，便默不作声任由他摆弄自己的头发，但他没有想到的是大主教不知出于什么意图竟然将那根绑着头发的鞋带抽了出来扔在了地板上。  
　　他略长的黑发顿时铺满肩头，Loki不解地望着大主教，而后者的脸上却没有什么表情，他不像是不小心弄掉了鞋带更不像是恶作剧，就在Loki想要自己抬手把头发重新束起来的时候Thor却先将自己手里的《圣经》放在了一边的桌面上，然后帮Loki把散乱的头发拢在手心。  
　　Loki愕然，他抬起头来仰视那一双冰蓝色的眼睛，在这样的日光下它的颜色如同大海，里面满是冬日冰封海面开释之后的温柔。  
　　他的动作很轻但却又细致，宽大而有力的手掌灵巧地在Loki的发丝间穿梭，同时小心地将那些不服帖的头发用手指梳理整齐，最后他从自己的长袍衣兜里掏出来一条淡黄色的手帕，把那一捧如墨染般的黑发整整齐齐地绑成了一个服帖的马尾。  
　　然后他向后退了一步，似乎对于自己的手艺非常满意一般地笑了，但Loki看着他的脸却只觉得心脏搏动剧烈，脸颊僵硬得地根本挤弄不出任何表情。  
　　“你继续吧，我到后面祷告。”Thor却并不在意他对此有什么反应，他轻描淡写地留下一句话便拿起《圣经》往后门走去，开门之前又补充道，“一会儿跟我一起吃早饭。”  
　　听到他的前半句话Loki本来还想答应一声，但后半句却让他已经滚到喉咙的单词无法发出声音，不过Thor惯来也不在意他是不是答应，自顾自地开门走了。  
　　直到他的脚步声消失在门外之后Loki才松了一口气在旁边的凳子上坐下来，他并不是害怕Thor，当然害怕也是一部分，但他最近总觉得与Thor单独相处的氛围让他非常紧张，他摸不清那个大主教到底在想什么，他对自己比以前的确好了许多，但这种“好”总是带着某些霸道和武断的成分，就好像他故意在这么做，以强行寻求自己顺从的态度一样。  
　　他转身把勺子放回砂锅里然后关掉火炉，在这个早晨Loki心里却沉重得的不可思议，本来从昨天Myrna说过今天要去Prior主教家参加晚宴的事情就已经够让他忧心忡忡难以入眠，一大早又碰到Thor还发生这样事情之后他更笃定地认为今天会是非常艰难的一天。  
　　Loki缓慢地摸了摸自己被仔细绑好的头发，陷入沉思的使徒却并不知道厨房门外走廊边的阴影中站着一个黑色人影，她一动不动地隐藏在那里不发出任何声音，冷定得地像是已经伫立了一万年。  
　　——  
　　傍晚又下了一点小雨，司机开车将Odinson大主教夫妻与他们的使徒送到了Prior主教的别墅门口。  
　　那是一栋拜占庭式的豪华别墅，比Odinson的还要大上许多，夜色中建筑周围的墙壁都在微微发出耀眼的光芒，空气中飘浮漂浮着唱诗班渺茫的声音。  
　　Loki扶着司机的手腕跳下车子来，他惧怕旁人看到自己的脸所以将翼帽压得很低，但Myrna却显然并不想让他这样，所以拉着他的手腕让他看摆放在别墅前厅花园里的一棵两层楼高的圣诞树。  
　　Loki只能抬头去看，但他对圣诞树其实一点兴趣都没有，他对这个莫名其妙需要自己参加的晚宴也极度排斥，他害怕面对任何一个陌生人，他能够预见穿着使徒制服的自己会招致怎样肆意打量和审视的目光。  
　　冷风夹杂细雨吹拂在他仰视圣诞树的脸上，那上面有一颗银色的星星被彩带绑在顶端，像是一只独睁的眼睛般闪闪发光。而这个时候他感觉自己的后腰被轻轻推了一下，随即是Thor Odinson标志性的低沉嗓音：“我们进去吧。”  
　　Loki如释重负地收回目光，他下意识向自己身边的大主教看去，他今天的穿着很隆重，几乎是Loki见过的他最繁复精致的衣服，黑色的修身西装和厚重垂坠的斗篷，肩头有流苏肩章胸口别着纯金的十字架，而他少见地并没有穿拖到脚面的长袍而是穿了一条马裤，膝盖以下是直筒的黑色皮靴，脚踝的部分绑着银链，走动间与皮料撞击，发出沉闷的声响。  
　　而更大的改变是他终于把自己平日散乱的金色头发全部柔顺地梳向了脑后，露出了光洁的额头和那双冰蓝色的眼睛，得体的服饰和发型让他在这个晚上看起来既非常英俊又带着神职人员固有的禁欲气质，好几个经过他们身边的主教夫人都忍不住多往这个方向看了几眼。  
　　但Myrna似乎对自己丈夫的魅力浑然不觉，她紧紧地拉着Loki往别墅里走去，她迫不及待想要让教区里的其他夫人们看看自己的使徒，而Loki却非常恐惧那样的场合，他脚步放缓走投无路地回头向Thor望去，这样的境况下他只能孤掷一注地在Thor身上寻求帮助，然而Thor看着他才往前走了一步，前厅另一边却传来了有人喊他名字的声音。  
　　Loki只能看着他转身向另一边走去了，而Myrna干瘦的手在自己的腕上像一截镣铐，他不能挣脱。  
　　附近几个教区里全部的大小主教几乎都到这里来了，晚宴的氛围很热闹，大厅里摆了好几张放满了食物和美酒的长桌，周围三三两两徘徊的都是穿着深绿色长袍的夫人们，还有亦步亦趋跟随着她们的使女。  
　　Loki咬着牙往进走，他站在女人们中间比所有人都至少高出一头，这一点就算他再怎么拼命佝偻身体也不可能改变，于是几乎是走进房间之后马上就被站在旁边的Prior夫人看到了，她惊喜地转过头来，故意不压抑声音地与Myrna打招呼。  
　　Myrna也笑着回应，于是Loki周围几秒钟的时间内便围上来一大群女人，她们好奇地打量着这个脸色苍白的高个子少年，甚至伸出手来摸他的胳膊和手背。  
　　“这是您的使徒吗？”有人明知故问。  
　　“天呐他真的是个男孩子。”还有人发出惊讶的尖叫。  
　　“监督局真的说他可以怀孕吗？”另外还有人报以怀疑的态度。  
　　“我听我丈夫说，他的受孕几率比其他的使女还要高很多呢。”于是便有人很热心地回答了她。  
　　Loki从来没有经受过这样精神上的酷刑，他想要后退却被Myrna紧紧拉着，他明白事到如今逃避和躲藏都无济于事，于是干脆抬起头来让她们看个痛快。  
　　那双眼睛碧绿清澈如同水头最足的翡翠，他甚至不需要说任何一个字，当他的目光毫不掩饰地从那些女人们脸上扫过时，大部分人脸上好奇和探寻的神色都消失了，她们发现自己几乎无法与这样坦然、直白、近乎自暴自弃却又如此高傲冰冷的目光对视，那里面暗藏着无法忽视的鄙夷和讥诮，几乎要灼伤她们娇嫩的皮肤。  
　　气氛尴尬地凝固了半分钟，一直没有说话的Myrna终于开口，Loki原本以为她还要引起其他的话题来羞辱自己，却没想到她却转而对Prior夫人说：“您的使女去哪儿了？”  
　　Prior夫人原本只有假笑的脸上立刻露出了骄傲又刻意的真实笑容，她挺起胸膛环顾四周以确保附近的其他主教夫人都能听到自己的回答之后才开口，语气里也带着令人作呕的优越感：“Saki有点不舒服，所以在楼上休息，最开始的日子是会有些难的，总这样真是令人心烦。”  
　　但她的脸上根本看不出心烦的意味，她这句话里面最关键的部分是“总这样”这三个字，Prior主教在半年内两度让使女和使徒怀孕，这在生育率极低的新世界里着实罕见，所以Prior夫人从来没有放过任何一个能够炫耀的机会，毕竟在她的概念里，丈夫能使使女受孕，是她足够虔诚才为这个家庭带来的果实。  
　　“主会保佑你们的。”周围的女人们纷纷分分安慰Prior夫人，她脸上笑容更盛，又说：“等晚一些我让她下来见见大家。”  
　　夫人们聊天的时候几个主教在前厅的露台上抽烟，Prior率先看到了被女人包围的Loki，倒也不是他故意在往那边看，而是Loki的确比较显眼，即便带着软帽也能一眼就看到他尖削笔直的肩膀和颀长如天鹅般的脖子。  
　　Prior主教舔了一下自己沾到香槟的手指，挤到正在跟Milne主教交谈的Thor身边，拍了拍他的肩膀示意自己有话要说。  
　　Thor回过头来看着他，而Prior促狭地与Milne笑了笑，低声在他耳边说：“我们最近在讨论一个新的法案。”  
　　“什么法案？”Thor看了看Milne又看了看Prior，脸上满是不解。  
　　Prior用金戒指敲击高脚杯，在金属与玻璃的清脆撞击中用非常自然的语气说：“我们准备修正‘使女计划’中的几个条例。”  
　　Thor瞪大了眼睛。  
　　——  
　　Thor找到Loki的时候他正一个人躲在角落里抱着个盘子吃羊排，刚才的聚众围观显然对他造成了不小的打击，他现在整个人在桌角缩成一小团，尽量让自己完全没有任何存在感。但即便是这样，附近还是有几个使女在交头接耳地悄悄打量他。  
　　“好吃吗？”Thor在他身边坐下，自己也往面前的盘子里拿了一些食物。  
　　Loki没想到他会过来，塞了满嘴的羊肉还没有咀嚼完，咽也不是吐也不是，就呆呆地望着他。  
　　Thor看到他嘴角沾着两颗黑色的香料，下意识伸出手去想要帮他擦一擦，然而胳膊抬起来才赫然惊觉自己在Prior主教的晚宴上，周围至少有十双眼睛在盯着他，于是只能转动手腕去拿桌子另一边的香槟。  
　　“很好吃。”Loki慢吞吞地把嘴里的东西全部咽下去，他一边回答一边把叉子放下，一副已经吃饱了的样子。  
　　“多吃一点。”Thor把自己盘子里的炸鱼饼给他分了两个，用有些严厉地语气说，“你总是吃得的太少了。”  
　　Loki没有办法也不想在这样的场合与他争执，便乖乖地再次拿起叉子开始默默吃东西，Thor盯着他看了几秒钟，也低下头开始进餐。  
　　两个人相顾无言地在餐桌边坐了十几分钟，Prior和Milne一起到这边来了，两个人端着三个高脚杯，说是要来敬Odinson大主教。  
　　Thor站起来脸上带笑伸出手去拿Milne手里的杯子，Milne是个干瘦的白种人，有些谢顶所以留着很足量的胡子，他精心修剪的胡子簇拥着一个假惺惺的笑容，看到Thor伸手反而躲避了一下。  
　　“大主教刚才喝了不少，我们再来劝就过分了。”Milne说着把高脚杯往Loki鼻子底下送，还装出一副怜惜的样子，“不如让您的使徒来代劳吧。”  
　　Loki惊恐地看了看两个站在自己面前的主教，又看了看Thor，而后者却只是笑着收回手来拍了拍自己的肩膀说：“荣幸之至。”  
　　然后他便帮着Loki把那个装了淡黄色酒液的接过来，不由分说递到Loki手里，Milne显然想要让Loki自己接过杯子，所以对于Thor的动作有些不满，但他连Thor的一半体格都没没有，在Thor的气势碾压下也只能稍微阴沉脸色。  
　　而Loki虽然并不想接但又不敢不接，他潜意识生出了非常不祥不详又可怕的预感，他盯着杯子后面有些微微变形的地板，手腕无法控制地微微颤抖起来。  
　　“敬新世界。”Prior举起自己的酒杯，他微醺的脸上染满油光，眼睛里露出贪婪而又淫秽的光芒。  
　　“敬Ofthor。”Milne也用自己的杯子与Loki的相碰，但他们说完话之后也并不喝酒，而是牢牢地盯着Loki，像是等着他也说一句什么。  
　　“敬上帝。”最后Loki说，他视死如归仰头将香槟一饮而尽。  
　　“说的好，敬上帝。”两个主教也分别将他们的酒杯喝空，又交换了一个意味深长的表情，最后还一人拍了一下Thor的肩膀，然后才一同离开了大厅。  
　　Loki茫然在桌边站着，手里还拿着那个玻璃杯，他不是很能理解Prior和Milne这么做的意图，更没办法理解这杯酒究竟意味着什么。  
　　而当两位主教的身影完全消失在前厅外之后，他身边一直默不作声的Thor却突然站了起来，他一把将Loki拉住便大力拖着他往另一边走，大厅里有好几个人都好奇地望着他们，Loki实在觉得他们这样的做法非常奇怪，但更奇怪的是当他想要挣脱Thor的手时却发现自己莫名使不上任何力气。  
　　这个晚上本来就让他很不安，此时此刻四肢都感觉软绵绵的感觉让他更害怕了，走到楼梯旁边的时候他几乎觉得自己无法好好站稳，刚才喝到胃里的一小杯酒像是岩浆一样烧灼着他的黏膜，让他晕眩又昏沉。  
　　他只能抓着Thor的胳膊勉强支撑着自己，如果不是这样的话他几乎就要在这里原地跪下，但很快他连手指都没办法好好合拢，酸麻的感觉通过心脏和脊椎穿透至四肢百骸，他甚至连好好睁开眼睛这件事都做得无比艰难。  
　　Loki惊惶地望着自己眼前年轻的主教，他跟Prior和Milne他们都不同，他年轻高大又英俊，这双蓝色的眼睛虽然有时冷漠，这嘴唇也常常吐出伤人的强硬的话语，但他看上去至少比那些人要正直，至少不会露出那种令人作呕的表情。  
　　但此时此刻Thor脸上的神色却让Loki更加害怕，他从来没见过Thor这样望着自己，他的眼神极端复杂又极端冷厉，他看着Loki像是看着一个巨大的、无法解决的麻烦，又像是看着一个濒临绝境的可怜虫。  
　　Loki抓着他的衣服在他面前跪倒下去，他已经没有任何办法维持尊严也没有任何办法站稳了，他从Thor的目光里读懂了Prior为什么要给自己敬酒，也读懂了他露出这样神色的原因。  
　　“求……求求您……”他的手指从Thor光滑的西装面料上滑下去，大主教的脸也模糊然后离开了视线，他看着面前的墙壁骤然颠倒，但却并没像预料之中那样跌倒在地板上，Thor半跪下去伸出一双手来将他抱在怀里，然后大步走上楼梯。  
　　Loki昏昏沉沉只知道自己被Thor带到了别墅的某个房间里，随即Thor又将他放在一张很大又柔软的床上，帮他摘掉帽子盖好了鹅绒被。  
　　混沌间Loki能够闻到空气里弥漫着一丝陌生又凉薄的味道，他感觉到Thor做完这一切之后便站起身要走，心中无限的恐惧让他用尽全部力气伸出手去抓他的西装口袋上的装饰物，但即便碰到了他也根本没有能力去合拢手指，只能绝望地任由那冰凉顺滑的流苏从自己的指尖拂过，然后跌落在空气里。  
　　然后Thor抓住了他的指尖，他弯下腰来贴近使徒的耳朵，声音很慢又轻：“Loki，接下来我说的话你要好好记得。”他有些微冷的手指把Loki捏得很痛，但这样的痛觉的确有效地缓和了他混沌的思绪，他感觉耳朵里的轰鸣声减弱，神志神智清明了许多。  
　　“我会把门锁住，无论外面发生什么都不要出声，无论谁敲门都不要开。”他说着，把一个坚硬又滚烫的金属制品塞进Loki的手里又将他的手指握拢，“半个小时之后我会回来，乖乖等着我。”  
　　Loki的眼角猛然滑落泪珠，他小幅度地摇了摇头，用尽最后的力气反勾住Thor的小拇指，他开口的时候才发觉自己的舌头极度麻木甚至无法发出清晰的声音，只能含混地说：“……我想回家。”  
　　Thor心下猛然震动，他理解Loki这个时候神志神智混乱所以用了一个意外或许根本没有遵循本义的单词，但这句话尤其是“家”这个字从他口中吐出来的感觉还是让他又错愕又悸动，Thor凝视着那张个看上去脆弱苍白但仍然很美的面庞，他做了一个自己都很难解释的动作——  
　　他弯下腰去用嘴唇轻轻触碰了自己使徒的额头。  
　　这个动作做完之后他愣了一瞬间，然后没有再说什么只是将Loki的手指放开便转身果断地离开了。  
　　Loki听着他闭合房门又转动钥匙的声音，他的脑子又痛又混乱很想要就这样睡一觉，但濒临危险的本能还是让他咬紧牙关掐着自己的胳膊保持清醒。休息了几分钟Loki试图移动身体却发现自己现在完全丧失了对自己双腿的掌控力，然后他迟钝地想起了Thor交给自己的那个金属制品，便张开手掌艰难地抬头去看。  
　　灯光下那个镶嵌了钻石的十字架黄金吊坠正流转着华丽的光芒，它的体积不大却颇有分量，Loki端详了几周，却没有发现这个吊坠里有什么能够帮助自己东西。  
　　于是他又绝望地躺回枕头上。Prior主教的别墅比起Odinson的风格上要华丽很多，他似乎很喜欢这种复古的装饰，使得整个房间里好像是中世纪欧洲的影棚，如果不是现在身体太过于不适Loki倒是很想像好好参观一下这个奢华的房间，它比起Laufey的府邸还要更考究精美。  
　　但他现在没有感慨的心情，恐慌和药效都在侵蚀他的神志神智，不知道是因为这栋别墅的隔音很好还是他所在的地方距离前厅很远，他根本听不到任何来自晚宴中嘈杂的声音，无限的寂静中Loki对于时间的流逝早已失去了概念，根本不知道从Thor离开到现在过去了多久，半个小时要多久才会到。  
　　渐渐他感觉那种铺天盖地的晕眩感又来了，但就在他几乎要跌入昏迷之前的那一秒，他听到了一阵并不寻常的声音，而那声音并不是来自于门外的走廊而是距离他所在的这张床非常近的窗外。  
　　而那声音也并不是细雨在敲打玻璃，它更像是某种绳索擦过了窗台上的蛋白石。  
　　Loki猛地睁大眼睛，他现在唯独只对这两条肌肉的掌控还能算得上随心所欲，但这根本无济于事，他只能胆战心惊地听着来自于自己背面的响动，那扇很大的落地飘窗被从外面打开，雨声骤然变大，然后是某件重物落在地毯上的声音。  
　　他根本来不及做出任何反应，就被人兜头用鹅绒被罩住，随即他的身体便轻易地离开了那张大床。Loki吓得浑身颤抖忍不住奋力挣扎，但仍然浸透在血液里的药效让他仍然使不出任何力气。  
　　他只能任由那个不知从何而来的陌生人将他扛在肩上又穿过窗户滑到草地上，那个人非常敏捷身材又很健硕，Loki本能地认为他是Prior主教或者其他哪个主教的仆人，从他的角度只能看到那个人黑色的皮带和战术裤，还有行动间模糊看到的靴底。  
　　而他的肩膀上似乎也有很坚硬的装饰，让Loki觉得自己的腹部被压得很痛，晚饭在胃里翻滚，像是随时都要吐出来。  
　　视线里的草地渐渐变得昏暗，似乎这个人带着他走出了别墅的范围，Loki心里的恐惧更甚，他听到那个人渐渐变粗的喘息，他似乎觉得有些累了。  
　　就在Loki以为他会把自己放下休息一下的时候，却突然听到了另一边传来了很轻的人声，那个人的声音很轻语速又快，以至于Loki迟疑了半晌才意识到他说的并不是英文——  
　　“速く！私たちの車がは発見されました！”  
　　“ご免，”扛着他的男人喘着粗气回答，“別荘が大きすぎます。”  
　　冷雨聚集在Loki的头发上，又凝结然后顺着脸颊滴落下来，赫然冰凉中Loki终于反应过来他此时此刻听到的实际上是日文。这个认知让他终于艰难地串起了某些细枝末节的东西。


	8. 哥哥

　　Loki曾经见过Prior主教家的使女也听过Prior夫人喊她的名字，她叫Saki，那在日本人中是一个非常常见的女名。  
　　但他还来不及说什么，或者说他在恢复能够发出声音的能力之前，就被那另一个人抱住脚腕和之前那个不速之客一起将他抬进了路边树下的卡车里。  
　　随即卡车便发动了，除了后车厢里的两个黑衣人之外还有一个开车的司机，从Loki的余光看去只能透过车前灯的反光看到他金色的头发，他似乎并不是黄种人，也正是因为这个原因他终于听懂了这三个人接下来的交谈。  
　　“开快些，离宵禁只有二十分钟了。”坐在他对面那个爬窗子的健壮男人很焦急地说。  
　　“我知道。”司机的声音听上去也紧张，他猛然踩了一下油门，Loki便被惯性牵引向后倒去，身上裹着的薄毯从脸上滑了下来，露出了他的半张脸和眼睛。  
　　卡车穿过别墅外的小路，基列国的任何一条路上都没有路灯，只有与之擦肩而过的另一辆车的前灯短暂地从他的脸上拂过，于是他和那个男人同时看到了对方的面容。  
　　“停车！”那男人愕然望着他，下一秒便在车厢里跳了起来，他怒吼了一声用拳头砸在司机的座椅后背上，另一只手从背后掏出了一把手枪，直接指向了Loki的眉心。  
　　“怎么了？”司机停下车来，另一个坐在角落里的同伴也诧异地站了起来，而Loki艰难地抬起双手做出投降的姿势，他的舌头仍然发麻，张了张嘴巴却不知道该说什么。  
　　“你是谁？”黑衣人问他，他并没有把枪放下，而是用另一只手将Loki身上的毯子掀开，然后看着他身上穿着的暗红色长袍。  
　　“……使徒。”Loki立刻回答，他隐约明白了这三个人此行的原因，但他仍然不能确认他们对于自己而言是无害的。  
　　“菅，你现在连男女都不分了？”金发司机回过头来，看到Loki的瞬间便瞪大了眼睛。  
　　那个名为菅的日本男人脸色极度阴沉，他望着Loki，似乎并不信任他所说的话，但随即他看到那个脸色苍白的黑发少年将自己的头发撩起来，露出了他耳朵后面那个鲜红的标记。  
　　“所、所以现在基列连男人都不放过了？”他的小个子同伴显然无法相信自己眼前所看到的事实，但Loki身上穿着的的确是与使女一样的红色长袍，只不过长袍下面不是棉筒袜而是白色的亵裤。  
　　“你是使徒？”菅皱了皱眉头，但他的确把枪放低了一些，枪口指着Loki盘坐在车厢里的小腿。  
　　“我是。”Loki强忍屈辱，如果有但凡一点点办法他都不想承认自己此时的身份，但他看得出这几个人的立场必定是与基列为敌，他敏锐地意识到这可能是他距离自由最近的机会了。  
　　“那帮基列人是真他妈的变态。”司机从前面翻进车厢，一脸震惊地喃喃说。而菅猛然把抢扔下，对着司机冷酷地说：“我们回去。”  
　　司机诧异地转而看着他：“菅？”  
　　菅还没来得及说什么，却被面前的少年猛然抓住了衣服，他双眼含泪浑身颤抖，说出口的每一个字都战栗颤栗如同风中落叶：“求求您，我不能再回去……别、别把我送回去行吗……”  
　　他的同伴和司机都默默转开了目光，而菅犹豫了一秒钟，咬着牙说：“我是为了救我妹妹来的，我没有想到别墅的卧室里还有其他的使徒在——”  
　　Loki更紧地攥住他的衣角，他万分恐慌口不择言：“那、那您让我下车，我自己想办法……”  
　　“这个机会我等了四个月，”菅蹲下来望着他，亚洲人漆黑的眼睛里没有任何感情而写满了决然，他口音有些奇怪但语速很慢以确保Loki不会听错任何一个字，“如果监督局或者你的主教发现你消失，那么这座城就会全面封锁，到时候Saki就再也没有机会得救了。”他顿了顿，颔首向Loki行礼，“我很抱歉，但我必须把您送回去。”  
　　他说罢将Loki的手指一根根掰开，无助的使徒跌坐在地上，不再说话了。  
　　“开车。”菅冲着司机挥了挥手，而司机却并不动弹，他犹豫地看了看Loki又看了看车厢里的其他两个人说：“兄弟，这样不好吧……”  
　　“那你有什么别的办法吗？”菅回头看他。  
　　看得出来他在这几个人中间极有威信，只这一句话司机便不作声不做声了，但那个金发的白人司机却显然并不非常赞同他的决定，他沉默着不肯执行他的命令。  
　　“再不走就算救出Saki我们也出不了城了。”小个子提醒司机。  
　　“我们不能把他就这么送回去啊！”司机愤然说，“那我们跟那些监督局的变态有什么区别？”  
　　菅的表情木然，但他的眼神在一瞬间出现了震动，Loki瞬间抓住了他的这一点点动摇，用自己被麻痹的舌头能发出的最清晰的声音说：“Soon to break the dawn.”  
　　话音未落他就看到车厢里的三个人表情皆是一惊，那个小个子的日本人愕然望着他，像是想到了什么一般问道：“你是Odinson家的那个使徒？”  
　　Loki急迫地点了点头。  
　　“这是Nat提到过的那个孩子，兄弟。”小个子不可置信地看着菅，而后者的表情也变了，他又一次在Loki面前蹲下仔细观察他的脸，“是你从监督局那里打探到Bucky下落的？”  
　　Loki这才第一次知道了那个Prior主教家的前使徒叫什么名字：“如果你们说的是Prior家的那个被流放的使徒，那么是的。”  
　　菅绝望地长叹了一口气，他没有说话，因为此时此刻他心里的矛盾和纠结几乎将他冲垮。  
　　“他冒着被怀疑和处死的危险帮过队长。”小个子接着说，看得出他此时的立场也已经偏移，语气带着某种暗示性很强的意味，“而他本没有必要那么做。”  
　　菅咬紧的腮部抽动了一下，他的脸上浮现了非常痛苦的神情。  
　　Loki紧张地望着面前的反抗者，他知道自己的命运就在他们这一瞬的抉择中了。  
　　车厢里陷入了一片沉默，而宝贵的时间正在一分一秒地从他们中间流逝过去。  
　　“或许他也有一个哥哥。”可怕的静谧中小个子同伴突然开口，他的英文比起菅要更差一些，Loki费了一些力气才理解他再说什么，“他的哥哥可能也在等着他回家。”  
　　无声的泪水骤然顺着菅的脸颊滴落在车厢里，他低低地哀号哀嚎了一声，然后抱着自己的脑袋跪在了地上。  
　　“开车吧。”小个子一只一直手放在菅的肩膀上，然后冲司机轻轻摆了摆手。  
　　司机了然地点了点头，然后又翻过椅背爬进驾驶座去了。卡车再一次启动，快速穿过教区向城外开去。  
　　“换一件衣服。”小个子日本人从旁边的背包里取出一件棉T恤和外套递给Loki，而Loki已经很长时间没有见过这种旧世界风格的衣物，他心情复杂又酸胀，连忙把那件长袍脱下来换好。  
　　“我叫宽太，”那个日本人比起菅要活泼一些，伸出一只手来与Loki相握，笑着的样子看上去年纪很小，“我是大阪人，四年前到美国来的，运气很差对吧？”  
　　四年前正巧是基列政权疯狂扩张的年代，美国政府也是在那一年的年末被蚕食取代的。  
　　“我叫Loki，”Loki也认真地的回答他，“来自英国伦敦。”  
　　“幸会。”宽太笑了笑，又指着瘫坐在角落里的同伴，“他是菅，”然后是默不作声开车的司机，“他是尼克，我们三个都是特区反抗组织的成员。”  
　　“反抗组织？”Loki眼睛微微发亮，他终于如此近距离地接触到了这群坚持不肯承认基列统治的人们，这让他感觉非常快意，“所以反抗基列的人是真的存在的对吗？”  
　　“无处不在。”宽太的表情严肃了一些，“所有被基列侵占的地区都有坚信‘即将破晓’的人，我们搜集证据运送到加拿大、俄罗斯和中国，然后让更多的人们反抗基列，加入我们。”  
　　“所以现在基列的暴行已经被世人所知了吗？”Loki问。  
　　“并未。”这一次回答的是菅，他低垂着头语气也很低沉，“基列的几个大主教都是巧舌如簧的角色，他们的演讲和洗脑宣传吸引了很多信徒，那些人狂热地追求生育率和空气质量，所以认为基列的统治是绝对正确的。”  
　　“真的有这种人吗？”Loki无法理解。  
　　“很多，宗教是必然会有盲信者的。”菅摇了摇头，“我听说今年在波士顿教区出现了一批志愿使女和志愿家庭，她们一部分是被基列洗脑之后主动要求进入基列去给主教们生孩子的信徒，还有一部分是自愿把女儿基列的父母，这种事情很可怕，但它发生了。”  
　　Loki沉默地望着自己黑暗中隐隐发亮的手心，他明白这一些的人是存在的，自己的父母就是绝对典型的例子。  
　　“不过你不要怕，我们现在开车去纽约，”宽太看得出来他神色低落，便安慰道，“纽约现在有反抗组织最大的安全屋，我们在那里隐匿得的很好，到安全屋之后就可以转而去往加拿大或者亚洲，当然，你想要回家也可以的。”  
　　“我没有家了。”Loki垂下头轻声说。  
　　宽太的表情一沉，他似乎还想说什么，但开车的尼克已经转过头来，他表情严肃，压低了声音说：“要到关卡了，你们小心。”  
　　Loki紧张地望着其他两个人，而宽太回以一个安心的笑容，捏了捏他的手指低声说：“别怕，我们有通行证的。”  
　　果然卡车停下之后有两个抱着枪的武装者走过来看了看尼克手中的通行证，然后又用手电筒往车厢里晃了一圈，便挥了挥手将他们放行。  
　　这一切都发生得的很快，等到卡车再度启动时，Loki几乎要从嘴巴里狂跳出来的心脏才艰难地平静了一些。  
　　“最近东京的贸易团在基列进行会议，我们扮作贸易团的随行人员，所以进出都很轻松。”菅似乎看出了他的疑惑，便出声解释，而Loki也明白了为什么他会说这是对于他和Saki而言再也不会有的机会。  
　　“对不起……”Loki低声说。  
　　“是我太蠢，又因为紧张没有好好确认，怪不了你。”菅用手掌拂了一把苦笑着的脸，他看上去比半个小时前像是突然老了五岁，“可能这就是Saki的命运。”  
　　“那不会是任何人的命运。”Loki沉默片刻突然反驳，他似乎觉得自己用词奇怪所以又重复道，“被囚禁在基列不会是任何人的命运，既然我能逃得出来，就说明那不是‘不可违抗的’。”这时候Prior投下的药效好像终于消散了一些，他迟缓地在车厢里膝行了两步，对蜷缩在角落里的菅说，“Saki的事情我会帮你们。”  
　　菅抬起头来望着眼前的英国少年，借着月光他能看到那张稚嫩脸上的勇敢和无畏，而这也是Natasha曾经对他形容过的，那个Odinson主教家受尽折磨却仍然坚韧的使徒的特质。  
　　于是他点了点头，反将使徒放在自己膝头的、冰冷的手握住。  
　　卡车穿过荒凉的平原向着东方疾驰，那里星月疏朗天光渐亮。  
　　即将破晓。  
　　——  
　　卡车开了一段时间之后尼克与菅交换了位置，菅去前面开车而尼克爬到车厢里拿了一个豌豆罐头狼吞虎咽，宽太嫌弃地看了他一眼，又转而问Loki：“你要不要也吃一点。”  
　　“不用了，”Loki摇了摇头，他一是晚上吃过东西二是现在神经绷紧觉得自己不管吃什么都一定会吐出来，于是拒绝了宽太，“谢谢。”  
　　“我们不能走大路所以到纽约要大概五个小时，”宽太自己也开了一个罐头，一边吃一边说，“中途经过费城，不过我们不进去。”  
　　Loki把自己用薄毯裹紧，点了点头。  
　　“费城一年前因为动乱所以被基列投放了生化武器，现在已经变成空城了。”尼克咬着勺子嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我在费城有几个朋友，现在全都杳无音讯。”  
　　“动乱？”Loki惊讶地问。  
　　“对，”宽太接过话茬，“不过引起动乱的并不是我们，而是费城的使女们，听说那些女孩子不知道用什么法子私下联系了起来，约定在某一天一齐给主教家里下毒，但是中间有几个胆子小的没有隐藏好毒药，所以被监督员发现，事情便败露了。”  
　　Loki错愕地望着他。  
　　“但败露的时间较晚，所以还是有一部分主教和主教夫人被毒死，教会暴怒，下令要处死全城的使女，”宽太接着说，这时车外的平原又再度下起小雨，雨水滴落在车窗上，敲打出长短不一的声音，“然而彼时城内约有十几个使女已经怀有身孕，监督局不肯就此处死她们，于是与教会商议等到分娩之后再行刑，但他们这样的做法激怒了城内的平民和未能被分配到女人的信徒和武装者，他们在某个深夜闯入教会的监牢抢夺了使女们，并且绑架了活下来的主教，他们向特区施压，声称如果此后基列不为武装者和信徒也安排妻子或者使女的话，便要把费城中的所有神职人员都杀光。”  
　　“基列的武装者们都没有妻子吗？”Loki有些意外地问。  
　　“因为女人太少了。”尼克说，“基列还把大部分不能生育的女人送到了殖民地，而那些为基列打仗的男人们也无非只是想要一个能洗衣做饭更重要的是合法泄欲的女人，但教会显然并不在乎他们的诉求。”  
　　“所以特区的教会就杀了他们？”  
　　“他们把这个叫作叫做‘镇压’，”尼克的脸上浮现出仇恨的神色，“特区教会是基列政权的核心，他们手腕狠厉从不留情，然后费城一夜之间如同死境。”  
　　“他们连费城的主教们都不放过吗？”Loki难以置信。  
　　“对于特区的几个大主教而言，费城的教会能眼睁睁地看着动乱在自己的眼皮子底下发生，是他们无能的证据。”宽太冷笑，“他们声称‘基列不容留废物’，所以直接连同那个城市的教会全部抹杀了，现在的地图上已经没有费城的标识了。”  
　　Loki愕然，对于华盛顿特区的教会他最能称得上了解的只有Thor Odinson，难以想象他能够下达这样无条件屠杀的命令，但旋即他又为自己的错愕而感到可笑，那本来就是一个能在神圣的制服长袍下贴身携带枪支的人，做出这样的决定也并不是什么无法理解的事情。  
　　“好了，你让他休息一会儿吧。”卡车的前端传来了菅的声音，“我们还有很长的一段路要走呢。”  
　　宽太吐了吐舌头，指了指自己放在地上的背包对着Loki笑了：“你枕着它睡一会儿，快到安全屋的时候我会喊你的。”  
　　Loki本来想说自己没有睡意，但他躺下去的瞬间才觉察到自己浑身酸痛非常疲倦，Prior的毒药和这一夜历经的事情都让他消耗了太多的体力，以至于他明明脑子里满是烦乱的事情，又觉得自己似乎忽略了什么重要东西，但他已经没有任何精力再去思考任何，只觉得困意像洪水一样不由分说地疯狂袭来，将他灭顶淹没。  
　　……  
　　Loki做了一个梦，他梦到自己在荒原上狂奔，身后有一头巨大的黑色怪兽在追捕他，而他眼前的天空中悬挂着一轮正在燃烧的巨大红日，他不停地向前奔跑，但那怪兽却越来越近越来越近，他几乎能嗅到它鼻腔里呼吸的腐气，而那巨大的前爪掀起拂动他头发的狂风，令他疲惫的脚步愈发不稳。  
　　然后他跌倒了，他看到那怪兽像狼又像恶犬的尖脸向自己伸过来，它在距离自己鼻尖只有几寸的地方亮出了如同弯刀一样锐利的指甲，Loki想要尖叫却发不出声音，他只能眼睁睁地看着怪兽的涎液落在自己胸口，然后它轻而易举地剖开了自己的腹部。  
　　它从自己的肚子里勾出来一个小小的、鲜红色的肉团，然后那个肉团颤抖、蠕动着伸展它纤细如同面条一样的四肢，露出了那张满是花纹的，恶魔一般的面孔。  
　　遥远的某处传来了一声巨响，Loki猛地坐了起来，他浑身冷汗淋漓眼睛久久不能在这黑暗中聚焦，而躺在他旁边的宽太伸出一只手来按着他的肩膀，用低而战栗颤栗的声音警告他：“别动！”  
　　Loki骇然回神，他向车窗外望去才觉察到车子还在疾驰，它的速度比起自己睡着之前要快了很多，而开车的人再一次换成了尼克，宽太和菅两个人都蹲坐在车厢里，他们怀中一人抱着一柄AK47。  
　　“发生什么事儿了？”Loki慢慢爬起来，他觉得头痛欲裂，但周围的气氛让他明白他们现在必定遇到了危险。  
　　“我们被人追上了，没想到他们这么快就找到了我们的踪迹。”菅低声说，他抱着枪向窗外望去，而Loki顺着他的视线，也看到了三辆尾随着他们疾驰而来的黑色越野车，车子的前灯像是三条野兽圆睁的眼睛，而那引擎疯狂咆哮，是它们愤怒的嘶吼。  
　　Loki双腿猛然一软，他向后跌坐，宽太还以为他身体不适连忙空出一只手来扶他，而Loki却猛然反手抓住了他的手腕，使徒的声音慌乱，几乎无法组织出完整的句子：“我得下车……让我下车！”  
　　菅和宽太都吃惊地望着他，宽太紧张地攥紧他的手指：“你不要怕，我们距离纽约只有十公里了。”  
　　“不是……不是的……”Loki不断摇头，他盯着车窗外越来越逼近的车辆，终于想起了自己方才忽略的、那个致命至极的问题，慌乱间几乎要咬断自己的舌头，“我、我身上的DNA被监督局锁定了，我跑不掉的，我不管到哪儿都会被他们抓回去——”  
　　“DNA锁定？”菅愕然重复他的话，而Loki连忙点头，用力到指节苍白的双手抓着车门，“你们放我下车，还有机会跑的掉。”  
　　菅沉吟了几秒，却并没有让尼克停车，反而高声道：“再开快一些！”他说完回头望着惊惶不已的Loki，表情异常坚定：“我们的安全屋是屏蔽全部信号的，只要我们能到那里，你的DNA被锁定并不是什么问题。”  
　　Loki茫然地抬头望着他，经历了这么多之后他已经不知道该不该心怀侥幸，十公里的距离听上去很近，但此时此刻，却又觉得像是一万光年那样遥远。  
　　野兽正在一刻不停的逼近，而他们前方的天光才微微发亮。  
　　变故就在那一瞬间发生了，车厢震动中Loki听到了一个尖锐的破空声，他还未反应过来到底发生了什么，却突然听到菅在自己耳边一声炸裂的吼叫：“趴下——！”  
　　Loki反应并没有他们那么快，菅一把将他按倒，然后下一瞬卡车的车底便像是被一只巨人的手般猛然擂下一拳，前轮的车胎顷刻爆炸了，卡车瞬间向旁歪斜，尼克死死地把住方向盘想要掌控这辆车的平衡，但马上下一轮打击接踵而来——一颗子弹击中了后轮右侧的车胎。  
　　卡车整个向右翻倒，菅把枪丢下，他一手抓着Loki一手抱着宽太，嘴里还大声向尼克喊着：“跳车！”  
　　尼克反应极快，他打开车门便将外套掀在头上滚向路边草丛，而菅也一脚将车厢的后门踹开，然后拖着宽太和Loki跳了下去。  
　　Loki从来没有经历过这样可怕的情景，他手足慌乱根本不知道该如何保护自己，只觉得落在地上的一瞬间浑身的骨头都要错位，但哀号哀嚎还来不及之前，便被菅猛然捂住了嘴巴。  
　　距离他们几步开外的卡车已经撞上了路侧的碎石，它猛然翻起一周又跌落下来，Loki还在向那边张望，却觉得自己额前的碎发被热风掀动，一辆黑色的越野车便精准地停在了他面前。  
　　车门洞开跳下来的不是别人，正是脸色阴沉到了极点的Thor Odinson，他冒着细雨快步向他们走来，黑色的斗篷被冷风鼓动如同战衣，他单手抓着他的那柄黑色手枪，一双蓝色的眼睛里满是寒霜，脸上的表情是从未有过的狂怒，匕首般的视线向下毫不留情地劈砍在趴伏在草丛里使徒的脸上。  
　　“HOW DARE YOU！”他厉声喝问，不知是面对满脸伤痕的Loki还是直到此时仍然按着他的菅和宽太。  
　　Loki浑身战栗颤栗不已，这是他曾想过最坏的情况，如果这次逃亡失败，他要面对的不仅是自己的责罚，还要担负在那三个无辜反抗者身上降下噩运的罪责。  
　　“真是了不起。”大主教推开枪栓，枪口掠过远处的尼克又指了指两个日本人，他脸色冷厉最后将目光落在自己的使徒脸上，然后伸出没有拿枪的那只手将他打横扛在肩头。  
　　“放开我！”Loki愤然挣扎，他此时的恐惧和绝望全部演变成了疯狂，他无论如何都不想再面对基列的一切，他就算是死，也不想要再回到那栋别墅里！  
　　“Thor Odinson！”然而比他音量更大的是菅，他从车子上跳下来的动作似乎撞破了口腔所以他的整张嘴都是血红的，雨水泼洒在他的脸上，使得他大吼狂笑的样子都异常可怖，而他的表情毫无惧意只有讥诮，正抬起一根手指直直指着大主教的鼻尖：“我诅咒基列！我诅咒你！”  
　　Thor冷然望着他，他轻笑着用食指拂过手枪的扳机似乎想要说什么，然而另一边的宽太却大声骂道：“ちくしょう！注①”伴随话音他猛然冲着Thor开了一枪，子弹在很近的距离破空而来，然而宽太的枪法却并没有那么精准，那颗子弹的方向微微偏了一些，直向被抱在Thor肩头的Loki而去，目睹一切的菅惊呼了一声，而千钧一发之际Thor堪堪转身，用自己拿枪的那只手帮Loki挡了一下。  
　　子弹旋转着嵌入他的胳膊，撕裂肌肉挤碎骨头的声音令人齿寒，几乎是立刻就在空气中迸出了一朵血花，Thor吃痛闷哼一声，眼睛却仍然凶恶地望着已经被吓呆的日本少年。而什么都看不到的Loki只是听到枪声又在鼻端嗅到血腥气，他一脸懵怔，也不再乱动了。  
　　“全部带回去。”Thor漠然下令，随即便围拢上来七八个全副武装的黑衣人将三个反抗者按倒在地，而Loki被他紧紧抱着塞进越野车里，Thor也爬进车厢，然后对前面戴带着面罩的武装者说：“开车。”  
　　那武装者如同被下达指令的机器人一般立即发动了车子，Loki猛然扑在车尾透过车窗想要向外张望，但车子已经急速离开了那片草地，在被沙尘遮挡前他看到的最后一个画面是红日从平原的尽头猛然跃出地平线，然后在那热烈的光线映照下，一个高大的武装者高高举起手中的步枪，将枪托狠狠地砸在了宽太平静微笑的娃娃脸上。  
　　“不——！”Loki发出了一声濒死般的哀号哀嚎，而Thor伸出那只未曾受伤的胳膊将他牢牢禁锢在自己怀里，不肯让他去绝望地拍打那块沾满雨水的、冰冷的后车窗玻璃。  
　　——  
　　Loki被Thor一路带回了华盛顿郊外的别墅，时间已经接近午后，萨伊和Myrna都紧张地站在别墅门前的石阶上等着他们，看到车子开进大门的时候两个人一前一后快步迎了上来。  
　　Thor率先跳下车子，没有受伤的那只手像夹麻袋一样紧紧挟着浑身瘫软的Loki。  
　　Myrna惊叫了一声，因为她走进之后才看到大主教半个身子的黑色斗篷都被鲜血染透，不由得下意识伸出手去扶了一下Thor的胳膊，然而触手冰凉粘腻，竟然满是雨水和血水混合又略微凝固之后的痕迹。  
　　“上帝啊，发生了什么事情？”Myrna看上去快昏倒了，她低头看了看自己手上染上的血迹又惊惶地抬头看着面色苍白的Thor，“你、你受伤了吗？”  
　　“没事。”Thor漠然摇头，而跟在Myrna后面的萨伊在惊恐中却显然更多了一些怀疑，她审视地望着Thor又看了一眼被他抱着虽然睁着眼睛但却完全像是死了一般的使徒，忍不住开口问：“您昨天晚上到哪儿去了？”  
　　Thor回头坦然望着她：“请给我一点时间，晚些我会亲自去监督局报告这件事。”  
　　萨伊露出并不信服的表情，但大主教话已至此她也不能公然忤逆，于是不情不愿地向旁边让了半步，好让Thor能够过去。  
　　Myrna显然也还有话想问，但Thor整个人身上都散发着一种极其冷酷无法接近的气场，Myrna与他结婚两年多也不曾见过他这样暴戾的样子，她并不想在这样的时候揭批他的逆鳞，于是也不再说什么，退到另一边去了。  
　　Loki绝望的目光扫过萨伊和Myrna还有躲藏在更远处的好奇张望的多加和司机，他们的脸上也满是惊疑，Loki并不知道昨天自己“失踪”了之后发生了什么，但现在看来，想必大部分人，至少是Odinson家里的人，都已经听说了自己逃跑的事情。  
　　那么监督局呢，他又瞥了一眼萨伊，而后者也在紧密地盯着他，Loki恐惧地从她的眼神中读出了露骨的审视和狠厉，在被Thor一路扛上楼的时候他不由得想起了曾经在监督局听到的那些关于有意图逃跑或是逃跑了又被抓回来的使女们遭受的责罚——有的是剜去眼睛有的是砍掉手腕——想必他这一次很难逃脱了。  
　　Thor直接通过楼梯上到别墅阁楼里，然后把浑身颤抖的使徒扔在了那条老旧的羊毛地毯上，这间阁楼很低矮，他站直身体的时候头发几乎要碰到那个倾斜的天花板，而他狂怒地低头看了失神的使徒一眼，又暴躁地在阁楼里来回踱步，凝聚在斗篷上的血水顺着他的指尖一滴一滴砸落在地板上，又跌碎成数瓣，而他浑然不觉，也并未想着先去将伤口包扎一下。  
　　“你竟然敢逃跑？”Thor咬着牙说，他的皮靴将松散的木地板上敲击出嘶哑的呻吟，听上去令人无端胆寒，“我把你关在楼上就是为了让你有机会跟着那些反抗者逃跑的吗？”  
　　Loki像是没有听到一样侧躺在地毯上，他脸上没有表情，眼睛也紧紧地闭着。  
　　“你知不知道这个教区除了我之外的每一个主教都想要与我分享你，”Thor只觉得自己一拳拳擂出都像砸在了棉花上，他愤然在Loki面前蹲下，双手按着他的肩膀以确保他能一字不落地听清自己在再说些什么，“你知不知道我费了多少力气才买通了Prior的管家和保镖，我花了多少心思才能在主教们面前撒下一个完美无缺保护你的谎言，我冒了多么大的风险才能确保在你喝了那杯酒之后他们没有一个人会趁我不注意摸到你的床上！”  
　　Loki字句都清晰地听着，却并没有任何表示，只是微微咧开嘴露出一个无声的惨笑来。  
　　“我把你宠坏了，对吗？”Thor见他如此愈发暴怒，一双手几乎要捏断眼前少年纤细的锁骨，他声音在最最愤怒的时候反而压低，这听上去比大喊大叫还要可怕一百倍，“我是不是对你太好了？”  
　　他吐出“好”那个字的时候Loki终于笑出声来，他笑得声嘶力竭几乎流下眼泪，他不敢相信这就是这位高高在上的大主教嘴里所谓对他“好”的部分，他无法理解这就是这个国家的掌权者所认为对一个人的“好”的全部所做作为，每个月按时的强暴？无休止的侮辱？两本童话故事？还是一个令他自己都恐惧的额头吻？还是那一盒来自遥远伦敦的樱桃？  
　　然而看到他笑Thor的怒火愈发被点燃，他一把将Loki推倒然后跨坐在他身上，他望着那张肆意大笑眼中满是鄙夷的脸，他想要蹂躏他，他想要击溃他，他想要让两条如同白玉的双腿跪在自己面前，他想要让这张精致容颜上浮现臣服示弱的神色，他想要让这双绝世宝石般的眼睛里流露出对自己的崇敬和爱意。  
　　但他做不到，他找不到一个让他顺从的办法，眼前这个刚刚成年的男孩为什么比曾经强大的美国政府还要让他慌乱、失态、束手无策。  
　　而看到他再次动粗的Loki下意识认为Thor在这样的情况下竟然还要侵犯自己，他骇然睁大眼睛，嘴巴里平生第一次吐出愤怒咒骂的字眼：“畜生！混蛋！渣滓！强奸犯！垃圾！”他口不择言，说出的字眼全然不经过他饱读诗书的脑子，他搜肠刮肚地寻找每一个能够刺痛眼前大主教的字眼，他咀嚼着那些恶毒的单词希望它们能一个个变成凌迟这个恶魔的匕首，“你有什么资格‘延续未来’！诸神在上，他若是真的存在第一个就该降下烈火来把你和你的国家烧成灰烬——”  
　　Thor高高抬起手来，他忍不住想要在这张失去理智的脸上掴下一掌，但当他的手心还差一厘米碰到Loki面颊的时候，那狂怒咒骂的少年却比他更快地抬起手来，他挣扎着与比他强悍又有力十倍不止的大主教对抗，一边怒骂一边胡乱挥舞着胳膊，Thor一时间没有按住他，却先被他掐住了臂膀。  
　　Loki只觉得Thor的整只臂膀都肌肉鼓胀非常坚硬，但右手的大拇指却嵌入了一块软烂的肌肉里，那可怕的触感令他冷静了瞬间，便抬头向自己面前的男人脸上看去，果然看到他的脸色苍白发青，嘴唇颤抖着似乎在强忍某种剧烈的痛苦。  
　　Thor裸露在外没有经过任何处理的枪伤被他猛然按到，刚刚愈合些许的鲜血又汩汩地流淌出来，吃痛中他的双手失力，却仍然不肯将Loki放开，而他不放手Loki也不放，那根细长的拇指像尖刀一样刺入他的伤口，带来一阵钻心剜骨的剧痛。  
　　黑暗中他们两人就这样无声地对峙着，只有黑红的鲜血顺着Loki苍白的手腕像是毒蛇一样蜿蜒而下，谁也不肯示弱谁也不肯求饶，他们拼尽全力希望能在对方的脸上看到痛楚，但却又只是在不遗余力地伤害自己罢了。  
　　在这一很近的距离里Thor凝视着使徒碧绿的眼睛，他终于看清这个貌似羸弱的少年有着怎样坚硬的灵魂，他纤细的身体像是精心磨砺过的刀口，如此寒冷而锋利，铁拳砸上去，只会发出令人齿寒的铮然声响。  
　　而Loki也在一瞬不瞬地凝望着Thor，他能感觉到温热的、人类的血液源源不断地从自己的流淌出来，他从来认为自己不会伤害任何人，但此时此刻却平生第一次生出了恶毒的、想要至某个人于死地的想法，他紧紧收拢手指用力到几乎颤抖，他不得不咬紧牙关才能让自己维持着这个令自己也痛苦万分的动作。  
　　但最后他还是落败了，他看到Thor的脸色青得骇人，无尽的恐惧从他的心底翻涌上来，他开始害怕Thor真的因为失血过多而死去，而他甚至来不及去询问自己这种恐惧究竟从何而来，但他就是觉得很难过，好像自己的血液也在一分一秒的流逝似的，他望着那双在暗处更显得明亮的浅蓝色眼睛，他知道Thor有一万种办法推开自己，但他不知道为什么就是沉默地承受着自己对他造成的伤害，这种沉默似乎传达着一个昭然若揭的念头，那就是——  
　　如果你愿意的话，我可以承担任何你带来的痛楚。  
　　但这个念头中“可以”这个词又表达了两种含义，一种是甘心接受，而另一种则是悍然示威，就好像在告诉Loki，无论你如何用尽全力，你所带来的伤害也依旧不值一提。  
　　Loki心中一阵复杂的情绪翻涌直至喉头，他猛然收回手来，他用那只染满鲜血的手捂住了自己的脸好遮挡自己欲哭无泪的表情，这样的情况倒不如直接把他送到监督局去审判，管它会失去一只眼睛还是什么其他的器官，总好过他现在不得不面对这样软弱动摇的自己。  
　　但这对峙中的胜者也没有得到什么胜利的快意，他见Loki松手脸上表情仍然不变，只是捏着他肩头的双手慢慢放开，起身道：“你在这里好好反省。”  
　　他说完便冷着脸转身要走，只是脚步有些不稳。而躺在地毯上的使徒却笑着大声说：“我没有错！”  
　　大主教回过头来，轻声说：“你想要逃跑，这就是错。”  
　　Loki毫不示弱与他对视，昏暗处唯独一双眼睛隐然生光：“我是自由的。”  
　　听到他这样说的Thor默然将穿着与环境格格不入T恤的Loki从头到脚打量了一番，他的眼神中突然多了一种极其笃定而又狠厉的东西，然后用一种非常轻描淡写以至于听上去理所当然的语气反驳：“你是我的。”  
　　他将这极其简短的一句话说完，便推开阁楼的门离开了。只留下Loki一个人躺在原地，品咂着空气中惨烈的、血的味道。  
　　然而令Loki意外的是十分钟之后Thor便又折返，他端着一个深灰色的瓷盘走进来，胳膊上的伤口看上去只是简单地包扎了一下，雪白的绷带下面还有刺目的血色在缓缓蔓延。  
　　Loki怀疑地看着他在自己旁边的木凳上坐下，这时他才看到Thor端着的盘子里摆放的东西，看上去是一瓶墨水，还有一个装满透明液体的玻璃瓶，和一枚拇指长的、被棉线缠绕了半截的银针。  
　　不祥不详的预感顿时充斥了他的脑海，Loki惊惶地坐起身来想要问Thor要做什么，却被他毫不留情一把推了回去，大主教面若冰霜将那个玻璃瓶打开，一股微微刺鼻的味道便立即飘散出来。  
　　是酒精。Loki立刻惊觉。  
　　“你要干什么？”可怜的使徒吓坏了，他明白自己将要经受什么可怕的事情，但Thor只用一只大手就将他的两只手腕都紧紧攥住，他挣动不开只能用双腿反抗，然而Thor从凳子上立即翻身下来，用膝盖压住了他。  
　　“别动！”Thor一只手捏着那枚银针另一只手将Loki身上宽太给他的休闲裤从中直接撕开，那几乎能将暗夜点亮的雪白肌肤露出来的瞬间Thor眼神微微一沉，手下动作更为决绝，更直接把他宽松的四角内裤也剥了下来。  
　　Loki奋然反抗，但Thor立刻将半瓶酒精都倒在了他右腿的腿根处，极其冰冷的触感让他浑身一凛，下一秒就看到大主教已经将银针的尖端蘸入了墨水中。  
　　“不、不要……”他想要后退却没有余地，方才还坦然决绝的脸上露出惊惶的神色，眼睛里也再度蒙上水雾，“求求您……”  
　　然而Thor这一次不被他的弱态轻易欺骗，不为所动地抬手便将银针向Loki腿根最细嫩的皮肤处戳刺，使徒吃痛猛然颤抖，那处的皮肤便渗出一个红珍珠似的小点来。  
　　“别动！”大主教厉喝，他伸手将Loki按着，眼睛盯着那块瑟瑟发抖的皮肤，“刺歪了就洗掉重来。”  
　　Loki听他这样说便瞬间如同扣掉电池的娃娃一样浑身僵死了，他重新躺在地毯上用胳膊遮挡住自己的眼睛，在似乎再无边际的刺痛和屈辱中终于无声地落下泪来。  
　　他突然觉得自己的世界像是这间阁楼一样，如此黑暗，密不透光。


	9. 公爵夫人

这一幅副刺青Thor刺了很久，等到他把棉线都已经染红的银针扔进瓷盘里时天色已经完全黑了，Loki只觉得自己左腿腿根处如同火焰烧灼般刺痛。  
　　然而比这刺痛更令他无法忍受的是今后将要与这幅刺青伴随一生的屈辱，他混沌的脑子忍不住去想Thor到底刺了些什么，是“Apostle注①”还是“Slave注②”，或者是什么更具指向性的词汇和图案。  
　　但他并不想抬起头去确认，如果有什么办法他宁愿至死都不去看那幅副刺青。  
　　在静谧间Thor收拾了东西又抱着他下楼到那间属于他的卧室里，席梦思床垫上已经摆好了干净的暗红色长袍，Loki一动不动任由Thor帮他换了衣服然后塞进被子里，临走前他还不忘问了Loki一句要不要吃东西，而Loki根本不愿意理他。  
　　Thor也不强求，转身走了。不过他走之后没多时多加还是带了一点吃的东西进来，Loki没有什么胃口，多加也不强劝，只是把那个盛了馅饼和蔬菜的盘子放在桌子上，然后神色悲哀地对他说：“还是吃一些吧，以后我可能没有机会再给您煮东西了。”  
　　Loki听到她这么说，这才睁开眼睛有些茫然地望了厨娘一眼。  
　　“萨伊要带着主教大人去监督局了，”多加低垂眼帘，“主教大人已经有前科记录在案，这一次又因为把使徒带出别墅而导致使徒失踪，这是很严重的罪责，我恐怕监督局要回收您了。”  
　　Loki的脑袋突然一片空白，几乎无法分析“被回收”这件事究竟是好还是坏，但与此同时他听出了一个更为可怕的、细枝末节的情报，这个情报让他好不容易暖和过来的身体又再度颤抖起来。  
　　而多加说完这句话之后似乎有些后悔，她抿了抿嘴唇没有再说什么转身离开了房间，而Loki一个人躺在黑暗里还没来得及好好思忖，卧室的门又被推开了，他连忙又将眼睛闭上。  
　　那个人走到他床边，身上带着一股雨水与鲜血混合的味道，于是Loki便立即知道了他是谁，在这个人面前装睡是没有任何意义的，于是他睁开了眼睛。  
　　Thor显然没想到自己会对上这样一双冷静而又清醒的眸子，他愣了一下，原本要说的话也瞬间忘记了，于是就呆呆地站在Loki的床边，有些茫然地望着他。  
　　“你要去监督局了吗？”Loki开口问他。  
　　Thor点了点头。  
　　“昨天的事情，你准备怎么汇报？”Loki又问。  
　　这个问题显然是令Thor有些为难的，他想了想，又别有深意地反问：“你希望我怎么汇报？”  
　　“我希望你告诉监督局，是我要逃跑的。”Loki声音虽轻却很笃定，这个回答像是早就烂熟于心一般，“那三个人是无辜的，他们只是拿了钱被我骗来，这件事跟他们没有关系。”  
　　Thor无言地望着他碧绿的眼睛，这个少年的无私和隐忍再度让他心生愤怒和纠结，他倒宁愿自己的使徒势利卑鄙贪生怕死，而不是这样钢心铁骨又正义又善良。  
　　“求求您。”Loki又说，这一次他伸出了一只手来握住了Thor距离自己比较近的那只手，那只手粗糙而滚烫，在他触碰到的瞬间几不可查地微微颤抖，“如果能救他们，我以后不论什么事情都答应您。”  
　　可怕的沉默在他们中间蔓延，Thor脸上神色复杂，但他没有拒绝也没有答应，而Loki看他沉默便从床上爬起来，他身上只穿着单薄又绵软的内袍像菟丝花一样攀着大主教的肩膀向上用冰凉的嘴唇去碰触他冒出胡渣胡茬的下巴，这亲吻极度卑微而饱含讨好的意味，其间隐藏了许多情绪，却唯独没有甜蜜。  
　　“我答应你。”不知过了多久Loki才终于听到大主教的回答，他将这简短的承诺说完之后便伸出右手来将他紧紧揽在怀里，然后微微低头与他颤抖的嘴唇对上，这是他们之间第一个没有任何情欲的吻，而血和冷雨是这接吻中全部的味道。  
　　Thor放开手之后Loki便软绵绵地重新滑进被子里，他想说的话已经说完想要得到的承诺也已经得到，便连一个多余的字都不想再说，将脸转向另一边闭上眼睛准备睡去了。  
　　而Thor却没有走，他微微俯下身来在使徒耳边轻声说：“今晚你好好休息，天亮之后应该会有人来带你去一个地方。”他顿了顿，声音低沉得地几乎要引起Loki的内脏与之共振，“监督局已经与教会勾结，他们明白我不愿与他们共享使徒，便一定会想方设法回收你，但你要相信这绝不会是我为你做的最后一件事情。”  
　　沉默间Loki能感觉到他的脸更加逼近自己，那温柔的呼吸和决然的话语拂过鼻梁，他又一次重复道：“你是我的。”  
　　说完之后他便极其轻柔地摸了摸Loki前额的头发，便头也不回地离开了。  
　　Thor大步下楼，深夜的别墅中没有任何一个人在熟睡，萨伊穿着最正式的监督员制服站在门厅里等着他，而Myrna抱着手臂站在她的正对面，正在不甘地说：“这并不是我们的错啊！”  
　　“究竟是谁的责任我们会好好调查的。”萨伊冷静地回应。  
　　Myrna还想要说什么，但Thor已经下楼来了，她便愤恨地看了萨伊一眼，又仰头看着自己的丈夫，好像期待他能说出一句安抚自己的话一样。  
　　“走吧。”但Thor却连看都没有看他一眼，径直穿过门厅出门去了。  
　　外面全然漆黑的夜空又下起了冰凉的雨，Thor钻进车子里，萨伊也跟着坐在副驾驶上，包括司机在内的三个人往监督局的路上谁也没有说话，而Thor则坐在后面开着阅读灯翻看昨天晚上Milne主教交给他的那份关于“使女计划”修订的草案。  
　　基列宗教国国家级法案「使女计划」第十五次修订稿（改动部分）  
　　修改内容包括（注：以下“使女”中包括“使女”和“使徒”）：  
　　①：取消使女哺乳期，新生儿诞生后的第一年统一交于监督局抚育。（此改动意图确保新生儿的存活率，以防使女及主教家庭因缺乏经验而造成的不可逆伤害。）  
　　②：使女收容年龄下调至十五岁。（此改动意图增加更多的使女以供派遣。）  
　　③：生育年龄内三年内检测受孕率低于10%以下的女性必须接受二次检测，二测检测后受孕率在7%以上的女性进入使女备选队列。（此改动意图将延续未来的可能性增加至最大。）  
　　④：洲级行政区大主教每个家庭由一位新生儿增至两位。（此改动确保主教家庭不会出现由于独生子夭折而造成的悲剧。）  
　　⑤：每位主教家庭的使女总受孕率同一时段不低于20%，使女数量至多不超过三名。（此改动将缩减主教家庭出现新生儿的时限，提高使女的利用率，以防使女长时间停留在某一主教家庭，而发生某些控制外的事件。）  
　　⑥……  
　　Thor不再往下看了，他将文件对折塞进副驾驶背后的口袋里，几个小时前他第一次翻开这份文件的时候便明白现在监督局已经不再是几年前的生育监督局了，现在教会的势力与之相互染指，所有的新政策和改动条例都只是为了那几个满脑精虫的大主教服务的。  
　　他们的本意已经不再是得到一个健康的新生儿，而是希望藉由这个地位甚至凌驾于《宪法》之上的使女计划能够长时间地满足他们的淫欲，首先是取消生育后使女的哺乳期，好让她们在生完前一个孩子之后马上就不浪费任何时间地派遣到下一个家庭去；其次是年龄的下调，看来成年的女孩子已经无法满足他们了；再然后是每个主教可以拥有两个新生儿，这就代表着那些已经有使女帮助诞下婴儿的主教们依旧可以有使女以供泄欲；最后是所谓“平均生育率”的话题，这一条的意图昭然若揭。  
　　到达监督局的时候车窗外的雨下得更大了，这深夜的气温低得令人发抖，甚至连天空中滴落下来的雨珠都好像结了冰，Thor走下车子望着漆黑的教堂，雨幕中被钉在十字架上的耶稣泛着令人畏惧的冷光。  
　　而监督局的审判组正在耶稣的目光之下等待着他的到来。  
　　——  
　　Loki一夜未眠，天快亮的时候他终于向自己饥肠辘辘的肚子妥协，爬起来吃了两块已经冷透的馅饼，至于那杯冰凉的花茶他倒是碰都没碰，他觉得那杯茶自己哪怕喝一口都会整个人从里到外全部冻住。  
　　但那馅饼也好不了多少，味道虽然很不错但硬得像一块石板，Loki有些后悔自己没有在它还温热的时候好好吃上一块，虽然自己心情很差，但他不该把这些事情迁怒在多加的手艺上。  
　　吃馅饼的时候Loki不由得又想起了Thor昨夜离开之前说的那句话——  
　　“明天一早应该会有人来带你去一个地方。”  
　　这句话的从头到脚他都说得的非常犹豫，是一句非常不像他会说的句子，Loki所了解的那个大主教说话从来笃定，他日常交流就总是带着命令和祈使语气，从来没有在一句话中表达出三个不确定的信息。  
　　他还在胡思乱想时，卧室的门被非常轻地推开了，因为Odinson家的别墅都是木制木质地板，走路的时候或多或少都会发出声响，但这一次Loki却只是听到了那个人开门的声音，除此之外再没有任何响动，Loki甚至觉得如果自己此时正在熟睡的话，必定不会发觉他悄然进入卧室。  
　　那人身材高大长了一张黝黑而饱经沧桑的脸，虽然看上去比较苍老，但Loki知道他的年纪年级必然不会很大，因为那双漆黑的眼睛是年轻、睿智而充满神采的。  
　　“请您跟我来。”那人的声音压得地很低，一举一动非常沉稳令人心生信任。  
　　“Odinson大主教派您来的？”Loki虽然已经明白他一定就是Thor说的那个人，但为防万一还是多问了一句。  
　　“是我。”那人站在门边点头，“我是Heimdall，Odinson大主教的亲信。”  
　　“Heimdall？”Loki上下打量他，眼中难掩疑惑，“我从来没有听说过你。”  
　　“您没有听说过我是正常的，”Heimdall耐心解释，但他无论说什么话的样子看上去都面无表情毫无情绪，但他的平静又于Myrna不同，那是一种卓然沉淀而不是漠然麻木，“您是除了大主教之外第一个真正看到我面貌的人。”  
　　Loki微微露出愕然的表情，他不敢相信Heimdall说的是真的，更不敢相信Thor会这么轻易就让自己见到他在基列隐藏了许多年的“亲信”。  
　　他真的只是一个“亲信”吗？Loki忍不住多想。如果Thor真的有需要培养一名不被任何人知晓的“亲信”的话，那么是不是能够说明那个看上去虔诚无比的大主教，其实心里掩藏着某些不可告人的秘密？  
　　但他还来不及接着往下想，Heimdall就看了一眼自己手腕上一只造型奇特的手表，然后很礼貌地对他说：“我们必须要马上走，还有十分钟厨娘就会起床了。”  
　　Loki心知犹豫和反抗在这个人面前都没有任何意义，Heimdall这样不动声色的样子若是他不答应肯定会马上把自己打晕带走，于是Loki点了点头，跟着他小心翼翼地下楼去了。  
　　Heimdall把一辆黑色的车子停在别墅后面的小路上，那辆车看上去与大部分主教家庭的配车没有任何区别，但爬进去的时候Loki才发觉那辆车子车门和车窗都严密厚实，看上去似乎是完全防弹的。  
　　他心里微微一惊，Heimdall已经将车子发动了，Loki原本还想询问更多，但透过后视镜看到Heimdall一张脸冷然，却又不敢再问。  
　　这段路途并不很长，约有几分钟Heimdall便将车子停在了一栋废弃的灰色教堂门口，然后一言不发地带着他下车，Loki打开车门才看到Heimdall的右手藏在袖子里，那里的冲锋衣微微鼓起一点，显然是藏了枪。  
　　Loki更紧张了，他不明白自己到底走入了一个什么样的境地，他面前这栋废弃教堂小楼的门洞像是野兽的嘴巴，耶稣受难像上的铜镀都剥落了许多，让那张神圣的面孔看上去有些可怖。  
　　但Loki没有任何选择，只能硬着头皮往里面走。  
　　Heimdall一路带着他到教堂后面的告解室里去，狭小的告解室只能容得下两张面对面的长椅，椅子中间还隔着木板，房间里没有开灯，Loki小心翼翼地才迈出一步去，就被Heimdall从外面关上了门。  
　　门被关闭的瞬间Loki骇然抬眼，这间告解室里作为神父和告解者之间隔绝视线的木板不知为何被拆掉了，他透过栅格窗外的晨曦微光便能看到距离自己一步开外的长凳上坐着一个漆黑的影子，而那个人也显然听到了自己走进来的声音，正将戴带在头顶的兜帽缓缓地摘下来，露出了那张Loki无比熟悉的面容来。  
　　微弱的日光反射在那人与Loki如出一辙漆黑的头发和苍白的脸颊上，但她的眼睛是很深的棕色，那里面正猛然坠落出透明的泪水来。  
　　Loki转身便要走，但那黑发女人的猛然站起来拉住了他的胳膊，她膝头原本放着一盒浑圆红润的樱桃，却因为她的这个动作而翻倒下来，那些宝石一般的精致水果骨碌碌滚了满地，引起许多灰尘在阳光中旋舞。  
　　女人惊慌地低呼了一声，她一边想要拉着Loki另一边又想要蹲下去捡樱桃，而Loki用力抬起胳膊挣脱了她的手，他冷酷地俯视着那张焦急流泪的脸，再一次想要拉开自己身后的木门。  
　　“Loki……”Debra Laufey再一次抓住Loki的手腕，她猛然在自己的小儿子面前跪了下来，这位养尊处优的公爵夫人并不年轻了，在这样接近的距离里Loki才看到她被兜帽遮挡的两鬓已然斑白。  
　　Loki闭上了眼睛，他能感觉到母亲抓着自己手腕的那只手掌皮肤松弛而颤抖，他叹了口气，这一次终于没再挣脱：“这是你第一次叫我的名字吧？”  
　　Debra Laufey泣不成声，她将脸埋在Loki小腿前的长袍里，含混地呜咽道：“对不起……孩子……对不起……”  
　　Loki笔直着站在原地，他脸上没有表情但是嘴巴附近的每一条肌肉都在颤抖，几乎要用尽全部的自制力才能确保自己不会失控地大喊大叫起来：“我不知道你来见我是想说什么，也不知道你与Odinson之间有什么交易，但我对他说过我不想见你，这一点不会有任何改变。”  
　　“我知道你恨我们，Loki。”Debra声音沙哑，其中饱含着无数痛苦和愧疚，“但我们没有出卖你，我和你父亲，我们到最后都是想保护你的。”  
　　Loki冷笑一声，但他的眼眶红了。  
　　“保护我？”他反问了一句，又在这个狭小的房间里尽可能后退好让Debra能够好好看到自己的样子，“你们对我的保护就是让我变成现在这样？变成一个任人侵犯好像个牲畜一样下崽的‘上帝忠诚的使徒’？”他声音忍不住拔高，“我知道你们不喜欢我，我知道我是你们的耻辱，既然你们已经彻底摆脱我了，又何必到这里来假惺惺地说什么‘保护’？”  
　　Debra蜷缩脊背双手合十，哀求一般开口：“Loki——”  
　　“别再叫我的名字了！”Loki厉声打断了她，他双眼通红拳头紧攥，每一个字都几乎要咬碎牙齿，“你们就不能当我已经死了吗？你冒着那么大的风险，就只是为了来看你十九年都没有好好看过一眼的‘儿子’？这有任何高尚的意义吗？”  
　　“但你……但你仍然是我的孩子。”Debra畏缩地说，她抬起头来想要看看Loki脸上的表情，但却看到那个从小就寡言沉默几乎从来没有什么情绪波动的孩子脸上露出她所见过的最痛恨、愤怒和悲哀的神色。  
　　“所以你们不知道我已经不是一个‘Laufeyson’了对吗？”Loki眼神冰冷脸上反而笑了，他左手突然掀开了自己了的长袍右手左手将那条宽松的衬裤卷到大腿根，好让自己的母亲看到他腿上那一块还未能消肿的刺青。  
　　Debra没想到他会做一个这样突然的动作，又是震惊又是茫然地向他的腿根看去，告解室中光线昏暗，但她还是看到了那幅副如同签名一般刺在Loki苍白皮肤上的名字。  
　　那个名字只有六个花体的字母，想必刺的人很下功夫又着实经过了一番设计，所以线条字型流畅又精美，若不是出现在这样一个难以言喻的地方，甚至可以作为一幅副非常完美的艺术品——  
　　OFTHOR.  
　　Debra震惊地瞪大了泪眼婆娑的眼睛，她这时候连哭泣都忘了，她从来听说的都是基列教会传达的关于他们如何“善待”使徒并且尊重他们的事情，以至于她一直轻信了那些说辞，以为Loki在这里的生活其实算不上太坏。  
　　“我们真的没有想要把你献给基列，孩子。”Debra颤抖着挡住了自己的眼睛，她看上去快要昏倒了，但却还是在竭尽全力讲述着近一年前发生的那件使得这个家庭彻底分崩离析的惨剧，：“那个时候你父亲其实给了监督局假的DNA，还暗地帮你们清除了伦敦的巡逻队，不然你认为仅凭Hela一个人能带你逃亡三天一直跑到边境吗？”Debra泪如雨下，干瘦娇小的身体战栗颤栗不已，“但我们没有想到你的乳母在一年前加入了监督局，是她向基列透露了你身体的情况，又在你失踪之后给监督局提供了你真正的DNA。”  
　　这是Loki没有听到过的真相，但他记得在小时候自己有一个很年轻的墨西哥乳母，她很温柔唱歌又好听，Loki叫她Tamara嬷嬷。  
　　他还记得那个女人柔软的身体和很香的头发，他不敢相信那样一个温柔如水又纯洁如白纸的女孩会如此残忍地出卖她曾哺育了半年多的自己。但Debra真的有必要骗他吗？，况且她所说的也不无道理，Laufey公爵夫妇是自己的身生父母，他们如果蓄意要提供DNA显然会有比头发更好一千倍的载体，不管是自己出生时保存的脐带血还是小时候掉落的乳牙，那也就是说当年监督局局长在自己面前如同炫耀一般所说的那个来自半根头发的DNA锁定技术，其实那个信息源并不是他自己的父母提供的？  
　　这个后知后觉的认知让他不由得地毛骨悚然，他从Debra简短的话语中残忍地看到了毫厘之差中自己命运的又一个可能——一个与Hela一起远走高飞获得自由的可能。  
　　“但是，”Loki缓缓放下裤脚和长袍，他仍然无法对于那个眼睁睁看着姐姐惨死的清晨释怀，更无法就此与眼前这个虽然带给自己生命却从来没有关怀过自己的女人和解，“Hela死了，她在英吉利海峡，为了保护我而死。”他故意加重了“保护”这个字眼，果然看到Debra立即在地板上蜷缩成一团。  
　　“是我的错……”她呻吟着掌心向上抬起双手，像是在无力地祈求某种实体的“谅解”能够落在她手掌中一般，“原谅我……”  
　　而Loki并没有回答她，他抬着下巴固执地不去看自己哀哭的生母，眼睛望着告解室中空无一物的黑暗，这句话他故意说得平静而缓慢，他深谙这种语气更能刺痛眼前这个颤抖如风中落叶的老妇人，但他毫不留情，他希望她能深切地感受到自己痛苦的千分之一：“我可以原谅你，但谁又去超度Hela呢？”  
　　Debra不再说话了，她只能蜷缩在地板上无声地流泪。  
　　“你的女儿和儿子都死了，Laufey公爵夫人。”Loki蹲下来，用一种蛊惑般轻柔而恶毒的语气说，“基列杀了他们，而你们还在与基列寻求友好的贸易关系，你没有保护他们，你是杀害你儿女凶手的帮佣。”  
　　他说完这一切之后便站起来转身向外走去，最后留下的句子像棉絮一般轻轻地飘落在战栗颤栗不已的Debra Laufey耳边：“就这样吧，既然你认为我在这里是正确的，我们——”他推开门的瞬间犹豫了半秒，却仍然平静地将后半句话说出了口，“死生不复相见。”  
　　告解室外的光线倾泻入内，他向外迈出的脚步踩碎了脚下鲜嫩的樱桃，水果迸开的声音像是人类的心脏突然碎裂，而Loki只能紧紧闭着眼睛，以防止自己在最后的瞬间落下懦弱的眼泪来。  
　　——  
　　Thor Odinson坐在长桌的尽头，大教堂会议室里的水晶吊灯在他的脸上投下了阴沉的黑影，而他冷酷地望着坐在自己对面的一群“审判者”，脊梁挺直如枪。  
　　“所以您的使徒是在十二月二十四日当晚‘丢失’的，是吗？”在这场审判中担任审判长的是华盛顿特区现任的生育监督局局长Rowan Woolf，他是一个皮肤松弛的矮胖白种男人，长着浓密的灰白胡子，一双绿豆一般的小眼睛在圆形眼镜后面眯着，里面精光闪烁。  
　　“是的。”Thor不卑不亢地点了点头。  
　　“你是否承认自己私自带着使徒离开住宅，并且疏于管理？”Woolf接着问。  
　　“我承认我带着我的使徒离开了住宅，但那是为了参加Prior主教庆祝使女怀孕的晚宴。”Thor冷静应对，“不过我也承认自己没有时刻盯紧他，所以才导致了使徒的失踪。”  
　　“那么你也承认自己的使徒的确在你的眼皮子底下一直与反抗组织有联系，所以才令他找到了逃脱的时机？”这一次发问的是坐在局长右手边的一个女人，她穿着一般监督员的衣服却显然比萨伊她们要年轻一些，棕色的长发紧紧盘在脑后，一张还算周正颜色微深的脸上表情无比严肃，她在说这句话的时候眼神有意识地望了一眼坐在长桌对面的萨伊，显然对她有些不满。  
　　Thor虽然此前从来没有见过这个棕发女人，却还是很礼貌地回答了她的问题：“这一点我没办法承认。”  
　　“但我们有证据证明那三个带走使徒的男人似乎的确与反抗组织有关，”棕发女人咄咄逼人，“而因为您的疏忽而伤害了我们珍贵的‘使徒’，所以需要给监督局和上帝一个‘交代’。”  
　　而Thor冷蓝色的眼睛环视房间里的所有人，最后目光落在了局长左手边派遣到的Prior大主教家的监督员脸上：“我的使徒是在Prior大主教的宅邸被绑架的，我反倒也想要一个‘交代’。”  
　　那个高壮的爱尔兰老妇立刻愤怒地站了起来：“上帝明察，您不能血口喷人啊！”  
　　“我的使徒那天晚上不胜酒力所以我带他到三楼的卧室休息，晚宴上的人都可以为我证明他的确喝醉了连站都站不稳，他那样的状态怎么可能自行逃跑？”Thor也站了起来，他比在座的所有人都高许多，厚实宽大的肩膀和低沉如战鼓的声音带来了极强的压迫力，“而且不到一个小时我就发现了他从别墅消失，利用我留在他身上的GPS信号发射器才第一时间找到了绑匪的踪迹，”他把一枚十字架吊坠通过光滑的桌面传到局长的茶杯边，“如果他一心想要逃跑，反抗组织会连让他丢掉发射器这么简单的动作都不做吗？你们觉得他们是蠢材，还是我是？”  
　　Prior的监督员与拿起十字架吊坠仔细端详的局长交换了一个不安的眼神，而棕发女人仍然紧紧盯着Thor，她与自己身边的记录员低声交谈了两句，看得出她在监督局的地位很高，但Thor无论如何绞尽脑汁都想不起来这个人到底是谁。  
　　“绑架和逃跑的问题我们会再做调查，不过关于您在这件事中必须承担的责任是毋庸置疑的，”她看了看自己面前的文件，语气非常板正平缓，“虽然最终带回使徒的是您，但将功补过不能否认您的确在保护使徒的事情上做得并不好。”  
　　她将文件向前翻了两页：“监督员曾经在两个月前举报您在限定日行为粗暴导致使徒受伤，而除此之外，您似乎还有限定日之外的强行交合嫌疑。”她抬起眼睛来望着Thor：，“我没有说错吧？”  
　　这一次Thor不说话了，片刻后他很轻地点了点头。  
　　“那么我的建议是回收Odinson主教的使徒，并且观察三个月之后再派遣新的给他。”棕发女人看了看局长，局长露出了赞许的微笑，而棕发女人脸上仍然没有表情，她又转头看着一直没有说过话的萨伊，“您认为呢，监督员？您是在座对这个决定最有发言权的人。”  
　　萨伊犹豫地摩挲着自己两个大拇指：“我建议……不回收，我认为Odinson主教在这件事的作用中功大于过，而且主教大人在被警告之后已经改过了很多，限定日之外的交合仪式也全都在排卵期内。”  
　　棕发女人沉吟一秒点了点头，眼睛又望向围坐在长桌周围的一共十一名审判组成员：“那么我们投票吧，同意回收的举手，不同意的保持沉默，本次投票不接受弃权。”  
　　她话音落下，自己率先举起手来，而坐在她旁边的局长和Prior家的监督员也第一时间举了手，Thor的眼睛环视全员，一共有五个人投了“赞同回收”。  
　　Thor才刚刚略微缓和了紧张的心情，他还没来得及坐下，却突然看到棕发女人轻飘飘地向旁边瞥了一眼，然后那个戴着眼镜的小记录员低垂着脑袋，也颤颤巍巍、极其犹豫地举起了一只藏在长袍袖子里的右手。  
　　“六票赞同，Odinson主教。”Woolf唱歌一样地说，镜片后面的小眼睛闪过得逞的胜利光芒，“我们将即刻回收您的使徒。”  
　　“你们不能回收他。”Thor立即开口，即便在这样的情形下他仍然冷定而高傲，如同海面般平静的眸子扫过长桌对面的审判组成员，其中有几个举了手的人便心虚地避开了他的目光。  
　　“不能？”Woolf似乎听到了一个很有趣的单词，他笑意更盛，双手交叉撑着自己的下巴，好整以暇地望着Thor，“您凭什么觉得我们不能回收您的使徒？”  
　　Thor也笑了，他轻松地耸了耸肩，用描述天气或者晚餐般自然的语气说：“因为他已经怀孕了。”  
　　会议室里一片寂静，Woolf打翻了手边的茶杯，而萨伊猛然站了起来。  
　　——  
　　Loki缓缓走下教堂破败的石阶，清晨的天空阴沉得的不可思议，空气中正无声飘落着细小的雪花，在青灰色的石砖上积了薄薄的一层。  
　　Heimdall正靠在他的车子旁抽烟，袖口里的手枪露出一个黑漆漆的边缘，他看到Loki出来脸上表情没有任何变化，只是用下巴像旁指了指，示意Loki上车。  
　　Loki便照做，他以为自己见过Debra之后便应该回别墅去，但他上车之后Heimdall却站在原地一动不动，他在细雪中沉默地抽烟，眼睛望着空无一物的天空。  
　　Loki坐在车子里等了一会儿，但他其实根本不知道他们究竟在等什么，本来他以为Heimdall只是想要抽完这根烟，但当他那根烟抽完之后他却又点燃了第二支，Loki不解地把头探出车窗：“我们不回去吗？”  
　　Heimdall并不看他，只是慢吞吞地吐出一口烟雾：“现在不回。”他说完指了指车子后座的一个纸袋，“你先吃点东西。”  
　　那个纸袋鼓鼓囊囊颇有一点重量，Loki本来想说自己并不很饿，但这句话显然是假话，他上一次好好吃饭还是快三十个小时前在Prior大主教家的那一顿，除此之外就只有今天早上的那块馅饼，其实早就已经饿得没知觉了。  
　　而这个袋子在刚才他们到这里来的时候还没有看到，显然是刚才Heimdall又开车出去买的早餐，Loki想到这里便向Heimdall轻声道谢，然后把那个袋子抱在膝头，他在里面看到了两个三明治和一只蛋挞，还有一小杯酸奶。  
　　Loki闻到蛋挞的香味才真实的地觉察到饥饿，便不疑有他大快朵颐起来，Heimdall透过余光看到他吃东西的样子，脸上浮现出了一丝几不可察的笑容。  
　　他用了没多长时间便填饱了肚子，再往外看的时候雪下得大了很多，在Heimdall的肩头积起了两堆，Loki实在觉得他现在的处境很奇怪，便再度忍不住问道：“我们是在等什么吗？”  
　　这一次Heimdall终于回过头来，他黝黑的脸上露出一丝讶异，想了想才承认：“是的。”  
　　“所以在等什么？”Loki追问。  
　　“等一个结果。”Heimdall模棱两可地回答。  
　　Loki蹙眉，他紧紧盯着Heimdall没有表情的脸，却无法看穿他究竟在想什么：“监督员不会发现我从别墅跑掉吗？”  
　　“监督员现在不在别墅，”Heimdall又抽了一口烟，微微偏头将烟雾吐在与Loki相反的方向，“夫人与多加在城东买食材，别墅里并没有人。”  
　　Loki露出了吃惊的表情，他没有想到这个号称是Thor亲信的人居然对他家里每个人的动向都了如指掌，这令他心里的怀疑更加深了许多。  
　　他此时不由得想起了昨天晚上Thor离开前在自己耳边说的那句话——  
　　“这绝不会是我为你做的最后一件事情。”  
　　“这件事情”现在看来似乎指的是秘密让自己与母亲见面，虽然不论这件事究竟是不是Loki希望的，但至少Loki明白他的出发点是善意的。然而现在问题的关键是“最后”这个定语，他能听得出Thor对于阻止监督局回收自己的这件事没有什么把握，但他既然胆敢说出“绝不会”这样的结果，就说明他已经想好了万全的对策。  
　　而Heimdall口中的“结果”，也显然指的就是监督局的审判结果。  
　　所以说如果监督局执意要回收自己的话，Thor会让Heimdall带着自己逃跑吗？  
　　想到这里Loki的心脏不由得剧烈跳动起来，他对于这个猜测没什么信心，但现在从已知的信息和Heimdall的话语中他只能拼凑出这个可能，这并不是说他有多么了解Thor更不是因为他信任那个主教大人，而是仅仅因为他两次听到了Thor在自己耳边宣称他的所有权，对于那样一个男人，他必定不会允许有人从自己手里夺走任何东西。  
　　Loki想要向Heimdall确认一下自己的猜测，但却又不知道该怎么组织语言，他害怕万一被这个神秘莫测的“亲信”看出来自己的期盼，他就会即刻带着自己返回Odinson的别墅去。  
　　而就在这个时候，Heimdall身上突然传来了一阵细微的电流声，在这电流声中还有非常轻微如果不是在这种极其安静的环境中根本无法分辨的几声电子短音。  
　　“走吧。”Loki还在好奇这声音从何而来的时候Heimdall突然把烟头扔在地上踩灭，然后只简短地丢下一句话便转身上车，动作利落地发动了车子。  
　　“我们去哪儿？”Loki满怀希望地问他。  
　　“回去。”Heimdall一个字都不愿多说，他转动方向盘的动作就像是拨动空气一般轻巧，吉普车飞快加速驶上大路，雪花像无数的飞鸟一样扑向车窗，Heimdall一边打开雨刷器一边很轻地笑了一声，透过后视镜望着脸上期盼熄灭神色阴沉的使徒，“对了，Merry Christmas.”  
　　Loki这才注意到道路两旁光秃秃的树枝上缀满了串灯和彩球，风雪中传来了不知何处教堂里唱诗班渺茫的声音。  
　　今天是圣诞节。  
　　——  
　　Thor从容走下教堂前的石阶，他的司机打着一柄黑伞在乳白色的栅栏门前等着他，但当他伸手要去打开车门的时候，却从旁伸出一只手来将那车门按住了。  
　　Thor转头去看，那人正是刚才审判组那个坐在局长旁边的棕发女人，此时在近处看去，才发现她有一双很浅的琥珀色眼睛，在这落雪的阴天看上去如同某种爬行动物。  
　　“有什么事吗？”Thor礼貌地向她颔首。  
　　“上帝不宽恕谎言家。”那女人意有所指地说。  
　　“我并没有撒谎，”Thor用没有受伤的那只臂膀一把将车门关上，在巨响中他的表情也冷下去了，“监督局不是有医院吗？，你们大可以带他去检查一下，看看我到底是不是说了谎话。”  
　　“检查是必然的。”她微微一笑，眼神却仍然冰凉，“但不论您的使徒是否怀孕，您都触犯了规则。”  
　　“规则？”Thor讥诮地重复了这个单词，“如果你指的是我们私自购买验孕纸的话，那么是我的错，但这问题似乎并不归监督局处理吧？”  
　　棕发女人吃了一瘪，脸上闪过尴尬，但她官方而正式正版的笑容仍然没有任何消失：“当然，监督局是只为了确保‘延续未来’而存在的，主教大人。”她向Thor微微躬身，声音异常平缓，“这是上帝赋予我们的权力，也是我们的使命。”  
　　“愿主明察，那就祝您和监督局能够顺利地执行权力完成使命。”Thor不想再与她多说什么，便再一次打开车门，这一次她没有再阻止Thor，而是安静地看着他钻进了车子里。  
　　“对了，”Thor关闭车门之后又像是想起了什么一样将车窗降下来，“您叫什么名字？”  
　　“Gunther，”棕发女人笑着回答了他，“Tamara Gunther。”她琥珀色的眼睛里第一次流露出温柔的神色，“如果您听说过的话，十九年前，我曾是您的使徒的乳母。”  
　　Thor的一边眉毛挑起，脸上露出了交杂震惊与微愠的表情。  
　　——  
　　Heimdall并没有直接把Loki送回Odinson的别墅，而是将车子停在了距离别墅还有两公里的地方，Loki不明白他为什么又将车子停下，但还没来得及开口去问，Heimdall就说：“大主教会来接您。”  
　　“接我？”Loki这整一个早上都没有搞清楚状况，他瘫软在汽车后座上有气无力地问，“你不直接送我回去吗？”  
　　“我不能被其他人看到。”Heimdall耐心解释。  
　　Loki敷衍地点了点头，毕竟他十几分钟前他还以为这个人会带着自己远走高飞，但却没想到他最后还是把自己送回来了，这令他很失望。  
　　吉普车在树干的阴影后面停了几分钟，大路上便开来了Loki很熟悉的那辆属于Odinson主教的座驾，但令他意外的是驾驶座上坐着的并不是司机，而是脸色不太好看的Odinson主教大人本人。  
　　车子在他们旁边停下，Thor和Heimdall便都下车来，而Loki坐着不动，他对于Thor Odinson所下达的任何命令都不想主动配合。  
　　但Thor并没有什么耐心，他直接走过来将车门打开，然后向Loki伸出一只手。Loki并不理会他，他便冷着脸抓住了使徒的一只胳膊。  
　　Loki原本以为他会就这么把自己拖出车子，却没想到他抓住自己之后又稍稍弯下腰，将他整个人抱在了怀里。  
　　大主教身上仍然夹带着潮湿的血腥气，Loki此时此刻再度被这样的味道包围，心里却莫名产生了一种无法解释的平静情绪，他从来对这个人仇视、怨憎、恨之入骨，但却又不得不承认从某种意义上来说，他是Hela死后，第一个真正在拼尽全力“保护”自己的人。  
　　“记得你要做的事。”Thor把自己的使徒放在自己的车子的副驾驶上，然后关上车门直起腰来对Heimdall说，“晚一点我去找你。”  
　　“是。”Heimdall轻声回答，然后转身开车走了。  
　　Thor站在路边看着Heimdall走后才上车来，他一边发动车子一边说：“今天的事情不要告诉任何人。”  
　　Loki点了点头，他犹豫了几秒钟，还是忍不住问：“你为什么要让我跟她见面？”  
　　他并没有指明自己所说的“她”是谁，但他知道Thor能够听得懂。  
　　果然大主教一边开车一边想了想才说：“是她主动来找我的，她说她想要见你，她有话要说。”  
　　“你就没有想过她会说什么吗？”Loki心里的愤懑上涌，忍不住语速加快拔高声音，“我不是告诉过你我不想见她吗？”  
　　“她告诉我你对她和你父亲有误解，我当然希望能帮你们解开这份误解。”Thor有些意外地转过头望着他，“难道你们的谈话很不愉快吗？”  
　　“不算愉快。”Loki不想多说，眼睛也向窗外看去，他知道自己不应该就这件事对Thor生气，但要让他感激Thor的这个安排，也着实很难。  
　　这句话之后两个人便再没有什么交谈，路途很近几乎五分钟他们就到达了别墅的后门，Thor安静地停了车正要开门的时候却听到Loki在身后问：“监督局不会回收我了对吗？”  
　　Thor回头望着他，使徒绿色的眼睛里满是难掩的恐惧，他之前的描述和在Prior主教家发生的事情显然吓到了他，他这段日子显然不止一次地想象过自己被回收又被送往下一个主教家庭之后会发生的事情，那一定比在这里还要可怕一千倍。  
　　“不会，今天不会，未来也不会。”Thor声音虽轻回答的语气却很笃定，他伸出右手虚握住了Loki的左手，“我向你保证。”  
　　Loki看着他蓝色的眼睛，但却突然发觉这位从来体温很高的主教手掌如今却反常地冰凉。他不由得有些意外，看了看他的那只手又看了看他的脸，他这才迟钝地意识到Thor的一张脸苍白发青，嘴唇也隐隐泛出紫色。  
　　“你还好吧？”他有些害怕地问了一句，问完之后又想起Thor身上的枪伤来，便转动身体用右手去摸他的胳膊，但这样一摸竟然摸了满手鲜血，那个两天前的伤口不知道什么时候早已崩裂，流出的血将他的整条衣袖都浸湿了。  
　　而Thor已经无法回答他的这个问题了，他虚弱地笑着摇了摇头，便突然整个人失去力气向Loki倾斜过来，Loki吃惊地倒抽一口冷气，下意识张开双臂将他紧紧接在怀里。


	10. 不速之客

　　Thor用最直接的实际行动回答了Loki他现在“很不好”，而他失去知觉的身体沉重得地像一块石头，搁在Loki肩膀上的脑袋也压得的他锁骨生疼，但Loki又推不动他，只能手足无措地维持着那个环抱的姿势。  
　　Loki后悔极了。  
　　他就应该不要管他直接下车回到别墅去，这个身中枪伤却迟迟没有好好处理伤口的大主教就让他自生自灭，反正像他这样的人死不足惜。  
　　……但他不会真的死掉吧？  
　　Loki还是有些害怕，他能感觉到自己手上沾染的血迹很快被风干，干掉之后的鲜血黏连着他的指节，产生了一种令人毛骨悚然的触感。  
　　如果被别人发现他和一个已经尸体凉透的大主教待呆在一起的话他会被怎么处理？  
　　想到这里他浑身一凛，又用力去推Thor想让他自己坐起来，但Thor显然已经因为失血过多而陷入了休克，Loki微微抬起脸来望着他，他的脸在天光下已经没有了任何血色，紧闭的嘴唇也可怖地发白。  
　　这样下去他真的会死的。  
　　Loki意识到了这个事实，于是腾出一只手去拍打Thor的脸想让他清醒过来，毕竟就以他自己的力气怎么努力也不可能把这个体格跟熊差不多的壮硕男人搬回别墅去，他又思考了一下寻找帮手的可能，但答案也是否定的，毕竟不管找谁到这里来都会顷刻暴露自己早上离开别墅的事情，那想必又会引起许多不必要的麻烦。  
　　于是Loki只能拼命在他脸上和耳朵上又拍又打又掐又挠，反正权当发泄愤怒，他一点也没有留情。  
　　不知道过了多久Thor才终于低哑地呻吟了一声睁开眼睛，他茫然地看了看车窗外的大雪又看了看眼前的使徒，问道：“我在哪儿？”  
　　“在你自己的车里。”Loki语气不善地回答，他转动了一下自己酸痛的手腕然后推开Thor坐直，“我搬不动你。”  
　　Thor迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，他可以确定距离自己昏迷恐怕也有接近一个小时，他不敢相信Loki竟然没有就这么把自己丢在这，而他暗红色的长袍也沾染了许多血迹，显然是一直在抱着自己。  
　　想到这里Thor的心脏在这落雪的冬日鼓胀而发热，原本因为失血和寒冷而乏力的身体却突然有了力气，他咬着牙用右手按住手臂上的伤口，然后推开车门下了车。  
　　Loki也跟他后面下车，两个人一前一后往别墅的后门走去。  
　　别墅里静悄悄的，看来Heimdall的情报没有差错，Myrna多加还有萨伊都不在这栋房子里，大雪使得这空旷的别墅死一般的静谧。  
　　Thor虽然看上去恢复了一些精神，但他上楼的时候还是一副脚步虚浮非常费力的样子，跟在他后面的Loki惧怕他一脚踩空砸到自己，便又忍不住抬高手臂扶了他一把。  
　　Thor意外地回头看他，而Loki一边很不耐烦地用两只手架住他的一只胳膊好让他能靠着自己站稳，一边冷漠地说：“我怕你摔下去直接死掉。”  
　　听到他这么说Thor却笑了，Loki总是会做出让他惊喜的事情，不管他嘴上如何说对自己恨之入骨，但却还是会在自己奋战到精疲力竭的时候一次次伸出手来。  
　　“谢谢。”他这么说着，果然立刻那只抓着自己的手立刻就不满地收紧了几分让他吃痛，不过好在除此之外Loki并没有放开手，而是扶着他一路走到了二楼书房。  
　　Thor一进门便瘫倒在那张铺了酒红色毛毯的大床上，他看起来累极了，几乎是立刻就闭上了眼睛，Loki一路半扶半搀着他也累得的喘气，但他还没来得及平缓呼吸，就听到Thor用有些虚弱的声音说：“你走吧。”  
　　Loki没想到他会这么说，但Thor已经这么说自己还待呆着不走倒像是舍不得他一样，于是他便站起来离开了他的书房，说实话他也很不喜欢那间屋子，毕竟过去的很长一段时间里他每一日都要在十点钟准时到那里去，然后便每每要经历惊风骤雨般的性事，以至于他现在一走进那间书房，腿间就会条件反射般地微微湿润。  
　　所以他直接上楼去了，洗干净手上的血迹之后在床边坐了一会儿，又站起来在房间里踱步，坐立不安地纠结了几分钟，还是从柜子里把之前Natasha留下的药品拿上又带了两条干净的毛巾回到了Thor的书房，而令他意外的是那张床上只有一小滩摊血迹，除此之外空无一人。  
　　Loki茫然地四下看了看，却听到Thor那张巨大的书桌后面有一点响动，他走过去一垂眼，却看到从来强悍高傲的大主教蜷缩在地毯上，他只有一只手能动，正无力地在开那个书桌下面的抽屉。  
　　“你、你在干吗嘛？”Loki把手里的一堆东西放在桌子上，有些惊讶地问他。  
　　Thor抬起脸来，看起来比他还要错愕：“你怎么回来了？”  
　　Loki抿着嘴不回答他，却弯下腰来帮他把那个抽屉打开，那抽屉很深，里面放着几本书，最上面是他几个月前看了一半的《宗教哲学》，书旁边是一个画着急救标志的白色盒子，Loki便明白他想要的是这个，好心地帮他把那个盒子抱了出来。  
　　Thor躺在旁边看着他做这一切，惨白的脸上浮现出笑意，而Loki一回头便看到他这样笑，脸色更难看了。  
　　但他还是没走，而是跪在地上把Thor扶起来靠着书桌坐好，他现在看起来已经不能用惨来形容了，他基本都很难被定义为“还活着”，这也让Loki意识到了一个他从来忽略的问题，那就是虽然Thor一直被认为是上帝在基列的代言，Loki曾经在许多人口中听到过类似“Odinson大主教看起来完全不像个人类”、“Odinson大主教一定有神格”这样的话，但事到如今Loki明白他的的确确是个再平凡不过的普通人，他会受伤会流血，也会这样瘫倒脊梁蜷缩在地板上，几乎连睁开那双浅蓝色眼睛的力气都没有。  
　　这个认识令他心里产生了一种极其复杂的快意和难言的郁痛，但他不敢再浪费任何时间，他伸出双手试图帮Thor脱下那件完全浸透了鲜血的外套，可是他哪怕只是碰到一点点他臂膀上的布料Thor都会条件反射地浑身颤抖，于是他只能打开那个急救箱从里面翻出来一把剪纱布的剪刀来，然后把Thor左臂上的衣服全部剪破，露出来那个已经有些溃烂的枪伤。  
　　Loki只是往那里看了一眼就整张脸皱成一团，放下剪刀说：“你真的不要去医院吗？”  
　　Thor虚弱地摇了摇头，他自己也看了一眼臂膀上像一只眼睛一样狰狞独睁的伤口，说：“不能去医院，去的话又要被审查。”  
　　Loki不是很明白“审查”的意思，但Thor的这句话让他想起来自己还有一个重要的问题没有问，虽然现在的时宜不很好，但他还是忍不住问：“那三个人……怎么样了？”  
　　“他们不会死的。”Thor回答，于是Loki便稍微放心了一些，脸上表情也轻松许多，把自己拿来的毛巾绑在Thor臂膀的远心端上，然后又拿了纱布和酒精帮他清理伤口附近没有好好处理所以粘连了许多血迹和污物的皮肤。  
　　Thor痛得嘴唇发白，但他咬着牙不肯发出声音，眼睛还冷静地看着Loki。令他意外的是这个看上去完全被养在黄金笼子里的少年面对这种血腥的场面却如此从容镇定，他双手细长的十指动作稳健而灵巧，一双眼睛紧紧盯着伤处却没有任何恐惧，只是紧抿的嘴唇有些微的颤抖，才昭示了他心里的不安。  
　　“我真的没想到。”Thor虽然痛得快要昏迷却还是想着说些什么缓和气氛，毕竟这是他与Loki之间最不针锋相对的场景了，他甚至都没有想过他们之间还会有这样算得上温和的氛围出现。  
　　“嗯？”Loki精力极度集中，所以下意识应了一声。  
　　Thor却不知道为何觉得他这样很可爱，于是又说：“我还以为你是想让我死的。”  
　　Loki手里的动作停下来，眼睛还盯着Thor的胳膊，用一种摸不清情绪的语气轻声说：“你死了……监督局就会回收我吧。”  
　　这是他如今心里最大的恐惧了，他甚至发现自己在庆幸他被遣送给了眼前的这个年轻主教，因为他不知道在自己之前的那个使徒究竟经历了什么事情才宁愿自杀、宁愿被流放，都不想待呆在这个还算得上衣食无忧的地方。  
　　“我不会死的。”回答他的是Thor一声轻笑，他艰难地侧过身来用没有受伤的那只手抓住Loki纤细的手腕，用非常笃定的语气说，“至少为了你也不会。”  
　　然而Loki听到他这样的话却没有任何反应，他把夹着纱布的镊子咣当扔进盘子里，然后又拿起一支弯头的手术钳往酒精瓶子里戳。  
　　“你怎么知道这么多的？”Thor又没话找话，他本来想着处理伤口这种事情他不敢去医院也不能找多加和Myrna她们，肯定只能自己来，却没想到最最不抱希望的那个人反而成了他的救命稻草。  
　　“我看过很多书。”Loki一边回答一边把另一条毛巾卷起来往他嘴唇上怼了一下，冷酷地说，“咬着。”  
　　Thor便乖乖张嘴，将那条毛巾咬在嘴里。  
　　Loki下手很快，他明白动作越快越减缓痛苦的道理，但即便如此Thor也瞬间直起腰来绷紧了浑身的肌肉，因为失血而发白的伤口再度顺着手术钳涌出鲜血来，他的脸上在这深冬溢出汗珠，额角青筋几乎崩裂。  
　　但即便如此他也不得不承认这个少年做得的很好，他一手按着伤口边缘一手去夹那个深深嵌在肌肉里的弹头，脸上表情紧张但动作并不颤抖，Thor的眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸，这比闭上眼睛更让他能够忽略此时胳膊上传来的钻心痛楚。  
　　然后他感觉到那个几乎全部伸进自己胳膊里的手术钳飞速抽了出去，随即是弹头掉落在盘子里的脆响，他松了一口气，把嘴里几乎咬烂的毛巾吐出来，瘫倒在了地板上。  
　　Loki也显然松了一口气，他跪坐在自己的小腿上擦了擦额头的汗水，然后又一刻不休息地给Thor的伤口上了药，包好事先准备的绷带。  
　　“别管我了。”但就在他想要拉着Thor去床上休息的时候大主教却摆了摆手，汗水淋漓的脸上露出极度极端虚弱的笑意，“就让我在这里躺一会儿吧。”  
　　于是Loki也不强求，他收拾了乱七八糟的绷带和纱布绕到后门去扔掉，想了想又帮Thor拿了一条毯子到书房里。  
　　然而Thor早就已经睡熟，他已经有两天两夜都没有合眼了，躺在冰冷的地板上甚至还在微微打鼾，Loki轻手轻脚地走过去帮他把毯子盖在身上。  
　　感知到温度的Thor轻轻翻了个身，Loki蹲在旁边看着他脸上微微露出苍白的笑容，嘴里含混地咕哝着一个莫名的词组：“……知更鸟。”  
　　——  
　　Myrna与多加回到别墅的时候在门厅里屏息等了一会儿，因为她们不知道Thor有没有回来，也不知道监督局的审判究竟是什么结果。  
　　但别墅里非常静谧，连一丝人声都没有。  
　　于是Myrna便摆了摆手示意提着网兜的多加先往厨房去，然而多加走进去之后却看到穿着暗红色长袍的使徒坐在阴影里，他看到她走进来，脸上浮现出温和的笑容，声音很轻地说：“多加，我想吃馅饼。”  
　　多加意外地看着他，这个少年寡言又很少主动下楼来，更别说会要求她做什么食物，但随即她便想起来自己在昨天晚上留给他的那一盘馅饼，于是心里微微触动，点了点头让Loki稍等一会儿。  
　　Loki便很乖地坐在原地。  
　　Myrna比多加更晚一些到厨房来，看到Loki的时候脸上露出了意外的神情，她昨天听萨伊说Thor因为Loki失踪的事情非常生气所以把他关在了阁楼里，但是没想到还没过了半天，竟然又把他放出来了。  
　　“美好的一天。”Loki说着，一双碧绿的眼睛懒洋洋地望着Myrna，而Myrna情绪复杂地看向他，她一方面庆幸监督局没有回收自己的使徒，但另一方面又因为Loki这样坦然傲慢的态度而感到有些愤怒，但她必须压抑这种毫无意义的愤怒，因为她知道现在并不是愤怒的时候，她还需要这个使徒在自己的家里发挥他的价值。  
　　“美好的一天。”于是她笑着回答，回答完之后想了想又问Loki，“主教大人在家吗？”  
　　“在书房。”Loki露出与她如出一辙的笑容，他故意把话又说得暧昧了一些，“他有点累，所以在休息。”  
　　然而Myrna的表情没有任何变化，就像是完全没听到他的后半句话一样，她仍然笑着，走到窗边给自己倒了一杯茶。  
　　就在厨房的气氛无法抑制地冷下去时，别墅的大门再一次被推开了，这一次冲进来的人是萨伊，她头发被风吹乱斗篷上满是雪花，但那张苍老松弛的脸却不知是因为冷还是因为激动而红彤彤的，一边挥舞着帽子一边跑进厨房大声喊着：“上帝保佑！上帝保佑！”  
　　厨房里沉默的三个人都奇怪地看着她，而她却根本不理会多加和Myrna，径直走到Loki面前蹲下，双手抱住了他的小腿，Loki骇然想要躲避，却只听到萨伊贴在自己膝盖上喃喃地说：“我们的虔诚终究打动了上帝，所以他为我们降下了神迹，以至于主教大人和夫人得以延续未来。”  
　　Loki还没理解她在说什么，Myrna却突然手一抖打碎了手里的茶杯，她猛然迈上一步抓住Loki的肩膀，连从来平静的声音都拔高撕裂了：“她、她说的是真的吗？”  
　　Loki脑子混乱耳边蜂鸣，睁着一双茫然又恐惧的眼睛：“什么？什么真的？”  
　　“是真的，”萨伊在眼前举起自己颤抖不已的双手，她此时神色恍惚声音也飘忽不定，跪在Loki面前用一种狂热而激切的眼神仰视着他，“您怀孕了。”  
　　Loki脸上的全部表情都像是听到自己的死刑宣判一般在一瞬间消失，他还没来得及说什么或是做什么之前，Myrna已经转身跑出了厨房，她的矮跟鞋敲击木制木质地板蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼去，然后又跌跌撞撞地跑了回来，她脸颊通红眼中含泪，提着裙摆飞快地绕到Loki的椅子后面，竟然抱着他的脑袋在他右脸上利落地印上一个面颊吻。  
　　“感谢上帝！”她捂着心口几乎要尖叫起来，Loki还从来没在她的脸上看到过这样激烈的表情，但这表情并没有给她貌美的面容加分，反而令它看上去扭曲而可怖。  
　　她说完之后便又转身上楼去了，而站在火炉边的多加也一副手足无措的样子，她揉搓着自己围裙前端的部分，眼睛在Loki和萨伊中间转来转去而嘴里喃喃着：“天呐，我的上帝，馅饼……他能吃馅饼吗？”  
　　“当然可以，”萨伊收回手抹了抹眼角的泪珠，声音沙哑地回答，“不过要少油盐，早上记得给他榨蔬菜汁，我申请了一些药和营养剂，也要按时按量——”  
　　“我想去休息。”Loki猛地打断了她的话，他站了起来然后头也不回地离开了厨房，身后萨伊还在自言自语一般地说：“休息，对对对，还要保证足够的休息才行……”  
　　Loki一句也不想听，他走出厨房的瞬间便跑了起来，他一路跑上三楼然后躲进自己的房间里，这着房间里的一切看起来都与一个小时前没有任何不同，但他现在满心愤怒和惊恐，看着眼前所有的东西都觉得尖牙厉爪，如此可怕。  
　　他颤抖着坐在地板上用双手盖着自己的小腹，但那里仍然柔软而平坦根本与此前没有任何区别，Loki突然觉得很可笑，他无法理解为什么这件事自己会是最后一个知道的，为什么萨伊会笃定自己已经怀孕，现在基列监督局的科技已经发展到这种地步了吗？  
　　Loki茫然地抓住自己的头发，他觉得自己掉入了一个无边无际的噩梦里，虽然他早就做好了需要怀孕的心理准备，但当着一切发生的时候他还是觉得很不可思议也很诡异，他直至今日仍然无法相信自己可以孕育一个新的生命，然而此时后知后觉想起他最近总是觉得饿又吃得的比以往还要多很多，又好像佐证了萨伊的判断。  
　　你可以不被送到殖民地去了，Loki安慰自己。但他转而又想到自己要忍受接下来长达十个月的酷刑，其中包括肚腹鼓胀双腿浮肿，本来就像是个怪物的自己将彻彻底底变成一个怪物。  
　　他几乎要在这静谧的房间里流下冷汗来，但是谁又能帮他呢，楼下的那三个女人不可能，书房里的那个男人也不可能，在这个国家在这个世上他还能去乞求谁向自己伸出手？  
　　Loki在黑暗中坐了一会儿，然后他的眼睛猛然亮了起来，他想起了一个人，一个或许能够真正帮助他的人。  
　　想到这里他终于有了力气从地板上爬起来，动作利落地从床底下翻出那本《一千零一夜》，翻了几页找到一个没有画着图案的角落，然后小心翼翼地撕了下来。  
　　——  
　　Myrna直接闯进了丈夫的书房里，进去之后她才意识到自己实在是太激动以至于忘记敲门，但好在Thor安静地躺在床上，似乎并没有被惊醒。  
　　虽然很想马上与他分享这个喜讯，但Myrna理解与监督局周旋一整夜的Thor必定会很累，毕竟他肯定为了保全他们的孩子而结结实实地鏖战了一番。Myrna走过去怜惜地看了一眼Thor，又轻轻摸了摸他额前的头发，便不想再更多地打扰他，转身往书房外走去。  
　　但当她走到书桌边缘的时候，鞋尖却踩到了一个细小的棍状物，Myrna下意识低头往地板上看去时，便看到了一根雪白的医用棉签静静地躺在她的脚底。  
　　……  
　　Thor醒来的时候窗外的天已经全然黑了，他终于觉得自己随着枪伤流血而流失的精力恢复了许多，于是便爬起来把身上被Loki全部剪坏的衣服换掉，换衣服的时候他仔细看了看Loki给他包扎的绷带，不得不承认那个孩子手很巧心也细，这么严重的伤口被他清理过之后，看上去已经好了许多。  
　　摸着平整的绷带Thor又想起Loki在他面前低眉敛目神色专注地望着某处，黑色微卷的头发从他的耳廓后面滑落在脸颊旁的样子，这想象让他感觉有些燥热，便跑到下楼去洗了洗脸。  
　　但他没想到Myrna正在厅堂里等着他，她穿了自己最漂亮的那条裙子——虽然也是墨绿色的——头发梳得一丝不乱，而且那张从来冷漠的脸上露出了少女一般娇羞而幸福的笑容。  
　　“上帝保佑我们。”她看到Thor下楼来，便张开双臂拥抱他，湿润的眼睛里流淌出浓烈的爱意。  
　　Thor一看到她这样便明白萨伊已经把“Loki已经怀孕”的这件事告诉了她，于是他也笑了，安抚又怜爱地也反手将妻子抱住，嘴里也温柔地说：“是你的虔诚感动了主，他才会满足我们的愿望。”  
　　Myrna的喉咙里发出带着哭腔又极度喜悦的声音，她得偿所愿幸福的眼泪滴落在Thor的肩膀上，但却没有看到在自己背面丈夫的脸上其实连一丝的笑意都没有。  
　　“你今天也很累了，早点去睡觉吧。”Thor等到Myrna的情绪平缓了一些，才拍了怕她的肩膀将她放开，“我要去祷告一下。”  
　　“好，”于是Myrna便把自己脸上的泪痕擦干净，但要转身时又像想到了什么似的说，“明天一早萨伊要带着使徒去医院检查。”  
　　她并没有注意到Thor听到这句话之后脸上的表情微微僵硬，他嘴角尴尬地牵动了一下，然后点头说：“我知道，辛苦你们。”  
　　“不辛苦。”Myrna柔声回答，然后便转身走了。  
　　她的背影消失在走廊尽头之后Thor脸上表情全部沉淀了，他转身大步向后院的祷告室走去，雪不知什么时候已经停了，不过地面上倒是积了绵软的一层，使得人走上去的时候几乎不会发出任何声音。  
　　深夜的祷告室有些可怕，高耸的天花板上垂吊着十字架和双目无神的耶稣像，微风吹过虚掩的门扉发出令人汗毛倒竖的声响，但Thor目不斜视地走进去，然后反手把那扇因为年代太久而有些朽烂的木门关上了。  
　　“主教大人。”祷告室的角落里坐着一个块头很大的影子，他看到Thor进来也并不起身，而是把放在左膝盖上的右腿放下来，稍稍往前倾身致意。  
　　“明天的事情安排好了吗？”Thor向他走了两步，递给他一支雪茄。  
　　“安排好了。”Heimdall一边从自己口袋里拿出火柴点烟一边回答，“您放心。”  
　　“一定要是百分百信得过的人，”Thor的眼睛紧紧盯着他，语气有些严厉，“这一次不比以往，我恐怕监督局会派萨伊之外的人去盯着，所以一定要万无一失，如果但凡出一点差错，我和Loki都得死。”  
　　“您放心。”Heimdall吐出烟雾，又重复了一次，“我可以用我的命保证，明天的检查不会出现您担心的任何问题。”  
　　Thor沉默了半晌，微微弯下腰叹气道：“现在的情况很严峻，我能相信的人只有你了，朋友。”  
　　“我明白，”Heimdall站了起来，用非常笃定的语气说，“你让我做的事情我都会百分之百做到的，您不必担心。”  
　　Thor点了点头，又伸出手拍了一下Heimdall的肩膀，两个人在黑暗中彼此凝视了几秒钟，Thor才接着说：“另外还有一个事情要麻烦你。”他把手里装着雪茄的烟盒递给Heimdall，“这个人你帮我调查一下，她现在是监督局的监督员管理。”  
　　Heimdall将手中的金属盒子打开，借着雪地反射的微光向里面看去，那盒子的底部塞着一张折叠起来的纸和还有一张尺寸很小的照片，照片的年代有些久远，上面棕色头发皮肤略深的少女抱着一本《圣经》，画面上她的笑容因为有些模糊而显得诡异。Heimdall又转而去看那张纸，纸上的名字是：Tamara Gunther。  
　　“您想要我去调查这个人的什么事情？”Heimdall问。  
　　“所有，”Thor说着，冰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着凶恶而憎愤的光芒，每一个字都像是要咬碎什么一般用力地说，“我要知道这个女人从出生开始，直到昨天为止经历的全部事情！”  
　　——  
　　第二天一早Loki才刚刚下楼，就被萨伊逼着喝了一整杯熬得软烂甜腻的蔬菜汁，外加一勺营养液和半把花花绿绿的药片。为了躲避她狂热又兴奋的目光，Loki只能全都咬着牙照做，但他宁愿多加和萨伊不要这样盯着他看，她们看他的眼神像看云端之上的神又像看脚下乖巧的宠物，但唯独不像是在看一个“人”。  
　　“美好的一天。”Myrna这时候走了进来，她看上去容光焕发，比平时更漂亮了，说话的语气也轻快而活泼，像是一夜之间完全变了一个人，“车子在外面等着了，我恐怕你们的动作要快一些。”  
　　“我们这就来。”萨伊点了点头，转脸去看面不改色往吐司上抹桔子酱的Loki，却用非常温柔的语气说，“慢慢吃，不要急。”  
　　Loki本来也没有急，但他的动作还是加快了许多，待在这个厨房里的每一秒都让他感觉要窒息。  
　　五分钟之后他跟着萨伊上了停在院子里的车，雪虽然早就停了但积了雪的路面上还是很湿滑，所以车子的四个轮子都装上了防滑链，行驶起来有些颠簸。  
　　萨伊忍不住转头看着坐在自己旁边的使徒，因为天气冷所以在Myrna的要求下他穿得比往日多很多，而厚实的暗红色羊毛斗篷披在他的肩膀上，毛绒绒的领口堆叠显得那张苍白的脸更小了，再加上他在雪景映衬下而更纯然的绿眼睛和水红色的嘴唇，坐着沉默的样子漂亮得地像个玻璃橱窗里昂贵的玩偶。  
　　Loki却并没有在意萨伊的目光，或者说这一整个早晨他已经习惯了被他的监督员紧紧地盯着看，他已经学会了过滤这种让他非常不自在的目光，况且他心里现在有一个足以让他能够忍受这种打量的信念。  
　　双手在斗篷里捏紧的使徒脸上浮现出隐约的笑意，他已经能够看到缓缓出现在道路尽头的圣母玛利亚神像，那座高大的神像在阴天看起来愈发呆板，她空洞的眼睛好像在望着自己，却又好像没有看向任何地方。  
　　车子在医院门口停下，Loki第一次比萨伊更早下车，他脚步轻快地向大门走去，他已经迫不及待要“接受检查”了。  
　　萨伊盯着使徒衣襟飘然的背影，她本能地以为她的使徒也因为受孕而感到喜悦，便忍不住露出了笑容。  
　　Loki一路兴冲冲地往楼上去，他虽然知道应该压抑自己的情绪，但这对他而言显然太难了，他已经迫不及待想要见到Natasha，他已经等不及要把自己的请求“告诉”她了。  
　　检查室紧闭的门就在走廊的尽头，他不由得攥紧拳头加快了脚步。  
　　——  
　　因为这一天日本和英国的贸易使团都要乘车离开特区前往西雅图转机，所以Thor和教区里的其他大主教一早就到车站去了。之前他们已经在会议上敲定了使女“出口”的数量和时间，总共是日本一百名英国一百八十名，分别分两个批次和四个批次送达全国的数十个城市，而今天跟随使团离开的是第一批次，装载了准使女们的几十辆押运车已经在车站边等着，两排安保人员全副武装紧紧围绕着黑色的车子。  
　　这样大量与别国交易使女的事情还是第一次，Thor在这个早晨的心情非常不快，因为他一眼就在英国使团挤挤挨挨的人群中看到了Laufey公爵，他的身材瘦削，有着一双自己非常熟悉的碧绿眼睛，唯独不同的是他的头发全白，看上去苍老而佝偻；再加上他很快就看到那些肤色各异的女孩们被铐紧双手像是放羊一样被一连串地从车子上带了下来。  
　　这还是Thor头一回同一时间看到这么多的使女，或者准确地说应该是“准使女”，她们大部分才刚刚从各个国家和地区逮捕到基列来，在监督局经历了或长或短的“驯服期”，这样的驯服显然是有效的，她们每一个人都穿着一模一样的长袍将头发一丝不苟地塞在白色的软帽里，低着头，双手戴带着连成一串的镣铐，没有一个人多向周围看一眼，更没有一个人说话。  
　　她们如此沉默而乖顺，真的完全像是一批被贴上标签售卖的“商品”。  
　　但这沉默和乖顺显然是有代价的。他看到有一个黑人妇女戴带着白色的眼罩，同时跟在她身后的一个年纪很小的白人女孩失去了一只耳朵，而她们并不是个例。  
　　“Odinson主教大人。”在他还盯着使女们看到时候身边却传来了一个很轻微又颤抖的声音，他回头去看，正对上Debra Laufey怯懦的棕色眼睛。  
　　“美好的一天，Laufey夫人。”Thor回头，摘掉帽子向她礼貌地颔首。  
　　“美好的一天，”Debra虽然这么说着，但她的表情却看不出任何“美好”的样子，她小心翼翼地看着比自己高出许多的金发男人，眼神谨慎地看了看四下以确保没有人注意到这里，然后才轻声说，“那个……Lloki——”  
　　“我会好好照顾他的，”Thor却看穿了她的意图，立即说道，“您放心就好。”  
　　“那、那就好。”Debra哆嗦抖索着点了点头，又吞吞吐吐地说，“主教大人，Loki的性子有些乖僻，如果他有什么触犯到您的地方，还希望您能宽恕他。”  
　　“当然。”Thor虽然听过Loki形容之后对这对出卖自己孩子的夫妇没有什么好感，但他还是向她许下了真诚的承诺，“他是我的使徒，我会保护他的。”  
　　Debra的眼睛微微湿润，她一叠声一迭声地向Thor道谢，然后便颤巍巍转身走了，、Thor看着她的背影，只觉得在基列的这十天好像在她身上变成了十年，让她以肉眼可见的速度衰老了。  
　　火车鸣起汽笛，日本的使团先行上车离开了，英国使团的随行人员也在清点和核对过使女数目和姓名之后登上了火车，Thor和几个大主教站在站台上与代表们告别，却没有注意到一名站在代表后面的高个子保全人员不善地眯了眯眼睛。  
　　大主教们出于礼貌一直到火车完全离开站台之后才转身离开，Prior大主教懒洋洋地的打了个哈欠便绕到另一边与Milne交谈去了，自从Thor的使徒在Prior主教的晚宴上失踪闹出很大的风波之后，两个人的关系便肉眼可见地紧张了许多，Thor也知道自己在监督局审判中认为Loki失踪是Prior责任的这件事一定已经被Prior安插在监督局的眼线第一时间告知了他，所以这更导致了没有如愿“享用”他的使徒还被他推卸责任的Prior更看不惯这个年轻的主教，他现在甚至连表面上的和善都不想装了，只要是任何能够看到Thor的地方，他都没有好看的脸色。  
　　Thor根本不在意他怎么想，他最开始加入特区教会的时候就不太喜欢Prior，后来知道他的事情越多，就越觉得这个在强权保护下为所欲为的大主教辱没了上帝的名义，包括与他同流合污的其他人。  
　　但他暂时、或者说根本找不到能够改变这一切的办法，基列的政权虽然仅仅建立了四年，然而这棵颗新树的根基却已经深深根植在了这片肥沃的土壤里，它贪婪地汲取养料和水分，一日比一日茁壮，一日比一日遮天蔽日，使得所有不依附于它的其他植物都无法生存下去。  
　　Thor曾认为这样强大树木的存在是绝对正确的，它源源不断地产生了无数周围生物赖以生存和发展的氧气，他甚至认为如果没有这棵大树，整个美洲大陆，不应该说整个地球都会变成一片荒漠。  
　　但如果它的根基从最开始就是腐烂的呢？  
　　如果这棵树木扎根的土地之下并不是岩层而是累累白骨呢？  
　　如果它的树冠和枝条上栖息的并不是上帝的代言而是撒旦的信徒呢？  
　　Thor茫然地望着被雪覆盖的车轨，它蜿蜒前行，然后消失在天际的尽头。  
　　他站在月台上发了一会儿呆，其他主教一个接一个地都离开了，只有他一个人仍然站在原地，直到他怀里揣着的通讯器在长袍下面沉闷地响了两声。  
　　基列政权视手机和所有的移动电话为禁物，他们认为这种个人终端通讯很难监视容易造成大型集会和反抗群体的产生，所以只有在教会中非常有地位的人才能佩戴一种只保留最简单传输信息能力的通讯器，这种通讯器被教会完全监控，而且只能用纯文字交流。  
　　Thor低头向自己的通讯器屏幕上看去，上面只有一行非常简短的句子：  
　　Thou hast covered me in my mother's womb.（注①）  
　　而他只简略地看了一眼便瞬间变了表情，然后猛然转身向自己车子跑去。  
　　——  
　　Loki推开了检查室的那扇门，他脸上全部的表情都变成了惊愕，原本应该坐在屋子里的那个红发女人不见了，取而代之的是一个满头银发的老妇，她的眼睛在镜片后面露出了和善的笑容，而Loki却只觉得浑身发冷。  
　　他早该想到这个结果的。  
　　基列铁腕统治的规则就是让所有被统治的平民所接触的每一个人都是随机的，不管是医生、邻居、街区里巡逻的武装者，甚至是超市里收银的女孩，你永远不可能与他们建立稳固的关系，可能今天才眼熟的某个卖水果的小贩，第二天就被遣送到了另一个距离这里上百公里的教区。  
　　而萨伊在第一次检查的时候也说过，每个使女或者使徒在每个月接触的医生都是不同的，所以自己在三个月之间一直遇到那个俄国女医生，可以说是奇迹也不为过了。  
　　不过现在这个奇迹已经消逝了，Loki浑身发软地看着那个年迈的老医生，虽然她母亲般的笑容也很温和，但他躺在那张有些冰凉的床上时，还是觉得冷汗不断地从自己的脊梁上渗出来。  
　　“不要怕。”那个医生显然误解了他瑟瑟发抖的原因，她动作更轻柔了许多，眼神慈爱地看了脸色惨白的使徒一眼，安抚般地摸了摸他的手背。  
　　Loki被烫到一般地收回手来，医生没有想到他的反应这么大，脸上的表情尴尬了一瞬，却仍然笑着，什么都没说地转身去整理器械了。  
　　基列对于妊娠前期的检查手段非常先进也详尽，被萨伊科普过的Loki已经做好了被翻来覆去里里外外看个遍的准备，不过好在他的腰部被一扇半透明的屏风遮挡，这种容留了一些私密空间的做法让他不至于太尴尬。  
　　但不知道是那个老医生的动作太迟缓还是什么其他的原因，她在做完第一项检查之后便没有再继续动作，而是绕过屏风神色复杂地看了他一眼，那一眼的神色令Loki莫名觉得非常恐惧，她苍老而浑浊的眼球流露出了惊疑和错愕，她看了看Loki的脸又回头看了看自己显示出一串复杂符号和数据的仪器，用一种做梦般飘忽的语气说：“你怀孕了。”  
　　Loki完全不明白她到底为什么会对这个结果有这样的反应，萨伊或者监督局没有提前告诉她吗？这难道不是昭然若揭的事实吗？  
　　“所以呢？”Loki口吻不善地问，他心底对于怀孕的恐惧和未能见到Natasha的绝望令他没有办法维持礼貌和耐心。  
　　“所以……”那老医生颤巍巍地扶了一下自己眼镜，声音很轻地缓缓说，“恭喜你啊……孩子。”  
　　这没什么好恭喜的。Loki收回目光来向天花板望去，直到五分钟前他还在期冀着或许是萨伊和监督局弄错了，但现在事实已经为他判处了不能被申诉的死刑。  
　　他现在大脑只剩下了一片空白，只是麻木地想着Thor Odinson千万不要像Prior一样，在他的别墅里举办一场让自己任人参观和讨论的庆祝晚宴就好。  
　　这是他最后的盼望了。  
　　注①：出自《圣经》，译文为：我在母腹中，你已覆庇我。


	11. 监督局副局长

　　Bucky Barnes从甲板上跳了下来，圆晃晃的明月悬挂在天边，他贪婪地呼吸了一口冰凉而干燥的空气，这才终于能把自己从集装箱里浓烈呕吐物和便溺物的恶臭中抽拔出来。 　　两周前他在Wayne的帮助下从帕拉马里博登上了自己身后的这艘运送织物的货船，这是每三个月一趟运往基列的物资船，上面装满了南美奴隶们织好的精美毛毯、窗帘还有各种衣物，以供基列的主教家庭使用。 现在它停靠在了波士顿的码头，下船之后Bucky便头也不回地往西南奔袭，基列国已经取消了货币，所有的物质交换都要依赖兑换券或者许可证，而这两样东西都有洲际限制，所以即便Wayne给他留了一些特区的食品兑换券也毫无意义，他在到达华盛顿之前这些都只是废纸而已。  
　　不过Bucky并不担心，他背包里还有一些干粮、淡水和营养剂，如果形势实在所迫，他还可以去抢。  
　　然而走了两天之后他开始有些不确定这个想法还能不能实现，一路上怕被发现所以Bucky不敢走公路只能走荒原，他根本没有看到任何一个活物，环境恶化使得他目之所及的所有土地都龟皲裂干涸，甚至连棵灌木丛都找不到。  
　　到了第三天雪下起来了，大雪中准确地寻找方向变得更难，他开始后悔自己以前在跟着Steve开车环游东海岸的时候没有好好研究过Google地图，不然他应该能找到其中的几个小镇暂时在这大雪中落脚。  
　　太阳落山之前他看到了一栋废弃的农场棚屋，这已经比预想的要幸运太多了，毕竟雪下得很大，气温也越来越低，Bucky恐怕自己的睡袋恐怕没办法抵御这样的温度。  
　　这间棚屋似乎已经被废弃了很多年，周围的木篱笆已经被风雨侵蚀寝室殆尽，屋顶也破了一个大洞，只有石砌的围墙还很完好，还算能够抵挡暴雪。  
　　Bucky决定今天就在这里暂且度过一夜，等到明天天亮，能看到太阳确定方位之后再出发。  
　　但当他躺下之后却听到棚屋外传来了与风雪全然不同的声音，那是人的脚步声。  
　　Bucky敏捷地爬了起来，他透过石墙的缝隙向外看去，却看到了一个非常奇怪的影子，那个影子的确是正常成年人的高度，但他肩头扛着一个巨大的包裹，而腰部以下却像是一匹马般异常健硕，并且行动间极其缓慢。  
　　冰冷的匕首被他攥得滚烫，他屏住呼吸小心翼翼地看着“它”向自己迟缓地走了过来，直到他们距离已经很近的时候他才看清那其实是一个身材健壮的男人，他肩头扛着的也不是什么包裹，而是一个熟睡的孩子。  
　　Bucky心里一惊，便立即明白他也是基列高压政权下的逃亡者，于是便从棚屋里走了出去。  
　　那人果然立即停下脚步隔着大雪警惕地望着他，Bucky立即抬起双手：“朋友，我没有恶意。”  
　　但那个男人仍然无法立即信任他，他站在原地一动不动。而这时候他宽大的斗篷被掀起一个小角，从那脏兮兮的布料下面露出了一张苍白的脸来。  
　　那是另一个孩子，然后随即地，Bucky看到了那斗篷下面的第二张脸。  
　　他惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，对于新世界来说孩子是比等重钻石更昂贵的东西，即便在特区新年的宴会上他也最多只一次性见过十一个孩子，而那已经是基列特区教会四年来全部的新生儿，他没有想到这个看起来虚弱无力、疲惫不堪的的男人竟然在带着三个孩子逃亡。  
　　“我真的没有恶意。”Bucky重复了一次，他转动了一下身体好让那个不速之客看到自己空荡荡的袖管，“还是你怕我这样会伤害你？”  
　　这时候那男人才终于放松了一丝表情，他低声对躲在自己斗篷下面的孩子说了一句什么，然后才慢慢走进了棚屋里来。  
　　他们显然在大雪中行走了很久，那三个孩子都冻得不轻，Bucky帮着男人接过他肩头那个年纪最小的，她是个女孩，有着金色的头发和蓝眼睛，冻得脸蛋发青。  
　　而另外的两个，Bucky在打量过之后惊愕地发现，那也是两个女孩。  
　　“我叫Sam，我们是从波士顿逃出来的。”带着女孩们的男人肤色黝黑，有着一双非常明亮的眼睛，他接过Bukcy递给他的一只鸡肉罐头，然后给坐在自己身边的女孩们一勺一勺地喂，“他们三个都是‘圣母院’里的孩子。”  
　　“圣母院？”Bucky看着睡在自己睡袋里的小女孩，这还是他第一次听到这个词组。  
　　“就是基列用来圈养那些从世界各地绑架来的孩子们的地方，”Sam做出一个欲呕的表情，“不过只有女孩。”他指了指自己腿边吃饱了之后昏昏欲睡的孩子，“男孩们基本上都分配给了没有孩子的神职人员家庭，当然了，是那些级别比较低的家庭。”  
　　Bucky的脸色变了：“他们留下女孩们是为了——”  
　　“为了将来作为使女，”Sam表情阴沉，愤恨地吐了一口唾沫，“等到了她们十三岁发育成熟，监督局就会带她们去坐受孕率检查，如果指标合格，十五岁就会被派遣到各个教区的主教家庭。”  
　　“十五岁？”Bucky蹙眉，“特区的使女最低使用年龄是十八岁吧？”  
　　“现在年龄下调了，十天前的新法案。”Sam帮最后一个躺下的女孩盖好大衣，然后自己开始狼吞虎咽剩下的罐头，“听说这八个月整个基列的生育率又降低了五成，他们认为这是使女不足而导致的，再加上他们需要不断出口使女维持与别国的关系，所以使女不够——”  
　　“等一下，”他说着把自己的话头截断，抬起眼睛来望着Bucky，罐头里的肉汤顺着络腮胡子滴落在地板上，怀疑地问，“你怎么知道使女的使用年龄是十八岁？”  
　　Bucky沉默了一秒钟，但他明白对于这个问题他沉默的时间越长，自己的回答就越没有可信度，但是他并不想告诉眼前这个只认识了半个小时的男人自己曾经是个使徒，这对于他自己是侮辱，对于Sam也是惊吓。  
　　“我有家人在特区，”他最后选择说了一个虽然像是谎话但实际上并不是谎话的答案，“所以我知道一些那里的事情，我这次到这里来也是为了混进特区去寻找他。”  
　　“那可不是个好主意，”Sam信服了他的话，又低下头去动静很大地吃罐头，“特区那边自从出了费城的事情现在被包围得地像铁桶一样，你这样想要混进去太难了。”  
　　Bucky没说话，他想了想才问：“那你们是要去哪里？”  
　　“我要去纽约。”Sam把空罐头放下，用脏兮兮的袖口擦了擦嘴巴，“那里有一条线能够安全离开基列，我得把孩子们带到其他国家去。”  
　　“纽约？”Bucky喃喃地重复了那个名字，他连神色都恍惚了。  
　　“对，纽约。”Sam以为他在疑惑，便又解释道，“现在只有纽约有基列的追踪部门无法干涉的安全屋，我建议你也跟我一起走，这里距离纽约不到两天的路程了，我有地图和导航仪，不会绕远路。”他眼睛转向Bucky那个几乎什么都没有的背包，“而你什么都没有，这样直接去特区，等于送死。”  
　　Bucky仍然沉默，他脑海中的确在权衡接下来到底该去哪里的事情，但这很难，他又惧怕自己万一走错一步，就会与Steve永远错过。  
　　“我知道你想要找人，但是现在的情况是只靠你一个人不可能找得到，不过到了纽约之后会有很多与你一样有家人被困在特区的人，他们会帮你的。”Sam指了指Bucky的袖管，“而且那里有一些从扫荡中逃脱的医生和生物学家，能至少帮你装一条义肢。”  
　　他看了看棚屋外仍然四散飘荡的雪花，打了个长长的哈欠：“如果你相信我，明天一早就跟我走。”  
　　他说完便躺了下去，然后一只胳膊伸长将三个女孩都轻轻揽住，Bucky往他的身后看去，才看到他的另一只手抓着一柄刀光明晃的必杀刃。  
　　在那个瞬间，Bucky做出了改变自己也改变了这个国家的决定。  
　　——  
　　Thor足足抽了半包烟，使得车子里的烟雾浓得的像是起了一阵霾。  
　　“所以他是真的怀孕了？”他问出这句话的时候自己都快要发笑，他不由得想起半个月前他们那段每天维持的晚上十点开始无节制的交媾，那的确是足以使Loki受孕的频率和强度。  
　　“是的，主教大人。”坐在副驾驶的Heimdall回答。  
　　Thor神色深色复杂地看了他一眼，他原本的计划是在自己被监督局审判的那个早上，如果Loki不被回收那么皆大欢喜，如果监督局坚持回收他那么他就通知Heimdall将Lloki送出城，但是没想到监督局如此咄咄逼人，她们下达的命令是“即刻回收”，那么他就连一个送信的时间都没有，所以情急中他只能对监督局撒谎。  
　　而撒谎之后他则需要做更多的事情去圆这个谎，但千算万算他没想到阴差阳错Loki竟然真的怀孕了。  
　　这个事实虽然在新世界是一个再好不过的喜讯，但此时此刻，对于这个无知来到这人间的新生命和他的双亲而言，却并不算一个好消息。  
　　“您好像并不希望他怀孕。”Heimdall犹豫地看了看，小心翼翼地问，“对吧？”  
　　Thor眼睛看着车窗外又下起来的大雪和逐渐被夕阳染成金色的层云，沉默了几秒钟才像是听到了他的问题一样迟钝地回答：“不是不希望，而是没想到。”  
　　他深深叹气，又点了一支烟：“我千算万算，没算到他真的怀孕。”年轻的大主教像头个暴躁的狮子一样挠了挠自己的头发，不甘心地说，“这样一来我的计划全都被打乱了。”  
　　“计划？”Heimdall虽然为Thor效力多年，但他也从来看不穿这个主教大人究竟在想些什么，但这一次他似乎从Thor近几天的所作所为和态度中嗅到了某些系细枝末节非常危险的东西。  
　　“现在的监督局已经不是两年前我许可‘使女计划’开展时的监督局了，”Thor答非所问，浓烈的烟雾使得他紧紧眯着眼睛，一张脸看起来愤懑不已，“或者说它一开始就跟我认为的完全不同，它现在只是一个专为主教们培养娼妓的高级妓院，唯一的区别是这些姑娘们得不到任何回报。”  
　　“而他们现在与主教勾结，利用不断修改的法案来满足那些主教们越来越膨胀的欲望，帮助他们有源源不断的年轻女孩可以随心所欲地强暴和任意享用。”Thor声音很低但语速渐急，“监督局已经蜕化变质，监督员也形同虚设，现在Prior想要得到Loki，我两次阻止他又拂了他的面子，我已经激怒了他，他会不择手段。”  
　　Heimdall知道Prior是特区最有权势的主教，虽然在教区的几个大主教中并没有明确的地位之只差，但主教的权柄轻重之别是大家心照不宣的，这区别的缘由一部分由当年政变时的贡献决定，而更多的则由年龄权衡，Thor在特区教会中是最年轻的，或者说他在整个基列的大主教之中也是最年轻的，但他的确在四年前作出了极其杰出的贡献，或者可以直接说没有他的努力，政变的结果必定会全然不同。  
　　“那我还是依照之前的路线将您的使徒送出特区吧。”Heimdall说，这是他们在审判那一夜匆忙制定的计划，现在仍然有可用的余地。  
　　“现在不行了，”Thor摇了摇头，声音非常沙哑，“监督局曾经在某次汇报中提及过，他们现在有一种技术，可以不用体内检查就能大致识别受孕的个体，这种技术现在主要用于各个交通枢纽和关卡的安检上，以防有可能的新生儿逃出国外。以Loki现在的状况，根本不可能逃出特区，更别说离开基列。”  
　　Heimdall不说话了，他明白从基列逃脱有多难，但Thor的话还是令他非常意外，基列的政权主要信仰宗教而不是科技，但唯独在如何掌控使女和使徒上费尽了心思。  
　　“可是您的使徒如果留在特区的话，Prior主教恐怕会对他不利吧？”Heimdall用另一个不那么露骨的单词。  
　　“他们必然会对他不利，”Thor苦笑摇头，“我了解Prior，他手段狠戾绝不仁慈，不会在意我的性命，更不会在意那个属于我的孩子。”  
　　Heimdall的眉头一跳，表情变得危险：“他们可能会让使徒流产吗？”  
　　“我认为是完全可能的。”Thor说话间似乎压倒了伤处，他皱了皱眉，换了个姿势，“现在的女人们打个喷嚏都能流产，Prior在特区几乎只手遮天，我又不可能整天待在Loki身边，他想要让Loki流产简直太容易了。”  
　　“那我们怎么办？”Heimdall坐直了身体，他终于意识到了问题有多严重，“您要不要暂时把使徒先找个地方藏起来。”但他说完便意识到这也是完全不现实的，特区到处都是组装队伍和监督局的监督员，他们又能把一个怀孕的使徒藏到哪里去？  
　　果然Thor没有回答他，天色更暗了许多，大雪几乎遮挡了整个前窗玻璃，而透过雪花的缝隙间向远处望去，那里深蓝色的天空中没有一颗星星。  
　　“所以为了争取时间，我要先下手为强。”沉默间Heimdall听到身边年轻的主教突然没头没脑地说出这句话来，他转脸往Thor的方向看去，却发现他夹着卷烟的手指在微微颤抖，冰蓝色的眼睛里流淌出茫然和痛苦来。那个瞬间Heimdall突然明白了他这句话的意思——  
　　“您是认真的吗？”他愕然问道。  
　　“我想不到更好的办法了，”Thor艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫，他微微闭了一下眼睛以掩藏某种情绪，又挤出一个难看至极之极的笑容，“感谢Prior给了我灵感，让我知道现在在黑市还有流通的避孕药和堕胎药。”  
　　Heimdall睁大了眼睛，忍不住哀求般地说：“十个月的时间还不够吗？”  
　　“现在的新法案已经实施，分娩后他会被立刻派往下一个家庭，”Thor又吸了一口烟，他的声音更沙哑了，“不是十个月的时间不够，而是我并不只是想要暂时保护他，我要争取以后，他才十九岁，我要保护他未来漫长的一生。”  
　　Heimdall坐立不安地晃动了一下身体，深深地吸了一口浑浊地空气：“但那是您的孩子啊——”  
　　“我会有孩子的，”Thor咬着牙说，“但不是现在。”  
　　Heimdall无言以对，他用粗砾的手掌从上至下抹了一下脸，佝偻着脊梁不再说话了。  
　　“我已经在贸易区的‘Godfather’那里交了定金，一周后去拿到货。”Thor强自镇定，声音故作冷酷，“你记得帮我去取药。”  
　　“可是……您的使徒一旦流产，监督局不是又能理所应当地回收他了吗？”Heimdall还是有些急躁，他实在很难理解Thor的做法。  
　　“我查了一些禁书也计算过时间，那种药要吃三天，不会有特殊反应。”Thor说得很快，除非如此他没有办法维持平稳的声音，“如果Loki不说，监督员和Myrna都不会知道——”  
　　“他会同意吗？”Heimdall问出了关键点问题。  
　　Thor嘴唇抿紧，他直至今天仍然不敢说自己了解那个少年，更不敢想他会对自己的做法有什么样的反应，于是只能逃避般地回答：“他同意与否并不重要，药我会让他在不知情的情况吃下去，之后等到他流产，我就找机会送他离开基列，”Thor顿了一秒，“然后去伦敦。”  
　　“去伦敦？”Heimdall又一次表示不赞同，“如果您想让他重回Laufey公爵那里的话，我奉劝您改变想法。”  
　　“也对，”Thor想了想Loki那天提及母亲时候的语气，又否定了自己，“现在的情况应该把他送到基列的权力没能覆盖的国家去，多伦多、莫斯科、澳门，”他一连说了几个城市，手指颤抖着几乎无法准确地按灭已经烧尽的香烟，“我要去一个个调查看看。”  
　　Heimdall明白他心意已决，也知道自己再说什么也无法改变他，便不再奉劝，而是仔细想了想他们谈及的这个每个环节都漏洞百出的计划：“一周后拿药，然后等三天送使徒出城？”  
　　“没有那么容易，”Thor又伸手拿烟，但烟盒已经空了，他便把那个纸盒揉成一团扔到窗外，“Loki的DNA被监督局锁定，那种技术就算我们把他送到月球上都能被监督局的武装队伍捉回来，所以我还需要寻找一个万全的机会。”  
　　“所以您真的决定了吗？”Heimdall神色严肃，语气又异常沉重，“这一步迈出去，您就是通敌叛国，就是死罪。”  
　　Thor没有立即回答他，而是沉默地摸了摸自己胸口线绣的十字架：“我会尽量不暴露自己的，我只是想救他，本意不是叛国。”  
　　“那您一定要万事小心，”Heimdall加重了“一定”这个词，“我这条命是您给的，不论您做什么决定我都会无条件帮助您，但我也要提醒您，这件事很难，虽然我理解您想要救助使徒的心，不过还是要权衡一下值不值得。”  
　　“值得。”Thor这一次回答的不假思索，“他于我而言并不只是一个基列派遣来‘延续未来’的使徒，他是我的……”他的目光向极远处看去，里面的情绪却深不可测，用只有自己能听到的声音喃喃：“知更鸟。”  
　　——  
　　Thor返回别墅的时候时间已近午夜，大宅里没有一丝声音。  
　　他小心翼翼地脱掉外套穿过门厅，却没想到萨伊竟然睡在沙发上，Thor被她的影子吓了一跳，这才想到萨伊一定是害怕Loki又失踪，所以干脆彻夜坚守在这里。  
　　Thor怕吵醒监督员又很麻烦，于是小心地绕过她轻手轻脚地上楼，他原本想要直接去书房休息，走到二楼要转向走廊的时候却又忍不住顿住脚步，他向黑漆漆的三楼看了一眼，还是转身上去了。  
　　Loki卧室的门紧紧关着，Thor在门外站了一会儿才轻轻把门推开，他原本以为这么晚了Loki必然已经熟睡，但却没想到自己一抬眼，竟然对上了那双宝石般碧绿的眼睛。  
　　他顿时愣住了，不知道该说什么也挪不开目光。窗外的积雪将天空映成红色，他看到他的使徒靠坐在床头，穿着银灰色的睡袍，微卷的黑发披散肩头，而他苍白的脸颊在昏暗处更是白如鬼魅，他一动不动地坐着，双手放在腹部，身上有一种脆弱却又孤傲的气质。  
　　“你不开心，是吗？”Thor害怕自己大半夜出现在使徒房间里被萨伊或者Myrna发现，刚刚反手关上门就听到Loki问，他的声音很轻，让Thor一时间甚至没有听到，所以他没能及时反应过来Loki是不是真的问了自己问题，还是这只是幻觉而已。  
　　“你为什么不开心？”Loki追问，他的声音仍然轻，但情绪却没有第一个问题那么平缓了，他语速变快声音颤抖，“这不就是你想要的吗？如果你不想要它，我被抓到这里来，我经受着一切，到底是为了什么？”  
　　Thor猛然向他走近一步，与此同时窗外的道路开过了一辆车子，车灯的光芒越过窗帘从Loki的脸上掠过，恰巧照亮了他右眼砸落的一滴泪珠。  
　　“我没有不想要它。”Thor在床边的地毯上单膝跪下，伸出右手来去抓Loki的手，但他避开了。  
　　“你撒谎。”使徒湿润但倔强的眸子望着他，毫不留情地戳穿他，“你到底在预谋什么，你想要的根本就不是孩子对吗？”  
　　Thor也望着他，他再一次为Loki的敏锐和聪颖而感到震慑，但现在他不能说实话，也没有任何余地向眼前的使徒透露任何细枝末节的东西，现在还太早了。  
　　“我想要他它。”Thor再次伸出手去，他隔着羽绒被去抚摸少年仍然平坦的腹部，用非常坚定而令人信服的语气说，“Under his eyes. 我比任何人都期待他它的到来。”　  
　　Loki的眼帘下垂，目光落在他戴着一枚红宝石黄金戒指的右手上，然后又看了看年轻主教英俊无比认真的英俊面孔，他情绪缓和了一些，低声问：“但是它给你带来困扰了是吗？”  
　　Thor没有立即回答他，而是将手心反转再次去握使徒冰冷的左手，这一次他没有挣动，而是乖乖让Thor攥着。男人的手像在火边煨了一夜那样炽烈，烫得他有些发疼。  
　　“我会解决这个困扰的，”Thor说着，把Loki的手背贴在自己的脸颊，他贪婪地感受着少年皮肤上那种微冷又细腻的触感，吸吮着他身上若有似无的玫瑰花香，“你不需要有任何担心。”  
　　而Loki只是沉默地望着他，他不知道自己该用什么表示去面对Thor这样饱含情愫的承诺，他并不想信任他，甚至他连一点点正面的情绪都不想给眼前这个跪在自己面前的大主教，因为正是他的存在和决定改变一切摧毁一切，无情地扭转了他原本的人生。  
　　但他又必须信任、服从Thor，就算是骗他，就算是自欺欺人，他没有选择。  
　　因为惊风骤雨已经在他的世界席卷，这个此时在黑暗中握住自己手指的男人是他能够抵挡风雨唯一也是最后的保护伞，他只能紧紧地攥着这只伞柄躲藏在他的庇佑下，才能不至于在这乱世中被撕扯得粉身碎骨。  
　　“主教大人，”不知沉默了多久，Thor才听到Loki再一次出声，这一次他的声音前所未有的颤抖和无力，他似乎考虑了很久才决定说出这句话来，“我能求您一件事情吗？”  
　　Thor亲了一下他的手背，脸上微微露出笑意：“你说。”  
　　Loki没有笑，他开口的时候仍然有些犹豫：“如果……如果有一天，你没办法阻止他们了。能在我被回收或者被送到其他家庭之前……”他顿了顿，这一次连嘴唇都战栗颤栗，但说出口的每一个字都很清晰，“杀了我吗？”  
　　当他将这句话说完时，Thor脸上的笑容便消失了，他眼神一变猛地用力将使徒拉向自己然后将他紧紧抱住，使徒像水一样的柔顺冰凉的长发落在他的脖颈间，还有他温热的，喷吐在自己皮肤上的呼吸。  
　　“那样的事情永远不会发生。”Thor向他承诺，他说话间如此用力臂膀也如此用力，一字字都像是铅石般砸落在空气里，“我只要活着，就不会让他们得逞，”他将嘴唇贴近使徒耳后的皮肤，几乎咬牙切齿地说，“你是我的。”  
　　Loki一动不动任由他抱着，没有回答也没有任何反应，而在Thor没有看到的地方，少年碧绿的眼睛里却流露出了极端痛苦的神色。  
　　Thor肆意享受了一会儿这样亲密的时光，但很快他便想起应该多给Loki留一些休息的时间，于是恋恋不舍地把手放开，然而收回胳膊的时候却再度不小心碰到了枪伤的地方，他表情微微扭曲，几乎没有压抑住一声痛呼。  
　　而Loki敏锐地觉察到了他的异样：“你的伤口又疼了？”  
　　“不碍事。”Thor摇了摇头，他从来很少示弱，这个习惯是从他的童年就养成的，他不喜欢让其他人看到自己受伤的地方，总是自己想办法处理伤口，这一点就算是与Myrna结婚之后也没有改变，但Loki却又不同，在这个纯然如白纸的少年面前Thor却可以肆无忌惮地瘫软脊梁展露伤处，因为他知道Loki不会因为看到他流血就失望，也不会因为看到他脆弱疲惫的一面，就将之握在手中当作能够有朝一日击溃自己的武器。  
　　“你没有记得换药吧。”Loki抓着他的肩膀指了指臂膀上的伤处，声音隐隐有些担心，“不换药会化脓的。”  
　　Thor当然没有换药，他这一整天都在奔波，脑子里塞满了各种各样劳心伤神的事情，哪里还会记得自己身上的伤口，一直到这个时候他才被Loki的话提醒，便讷讷地点了点头。  
　　“我帮你吧。”Loki说着便爬下床来，Thor本来想说自己下楼去换药就好，但他心底有一个角落在期待和盼望Loki为自己做的哪怕任何微不足道的事情，于是便没有反对。  
　　Loki只穿着袜子便下楼去了，五分钟之后他抱着那个急救箱回来，然后轻车熟路地从里面依次拿出来绷带酒精药水和剪刀。Thor坐在床边把自己的长袍解开扣子脱到腰际，露出来他精悍壮硕的上身。  
　　他倒也不是刻意卖弄，只是害怕Loki又剪坏自己的一件衣服，而Loki对他大冬天突然脱光上衣也没有什么反应，很从容地把旧绷带剪掉，然后手脚麻利地帮他换了新的。  
　　帮Thor处理完伤口之后Loki又收拾了急救箱把垃圾扔掉，回来的时候才看到大主教已经在自己的床上侧躺着睡着了，Loki在床边站了一会儿，他在叫醒他还是就这么将就一晚之间纠结了半分钟，最后想着天都快亮了还是不要折腾比较好，便自己绕到另一边去，然后小心翼翼地钻进了被子里。  
　　房间里恢复了静谧，黑暗中大主教的脸上却浮现出了一丝狡黠的笑意。  
　　Thor等了好久才等到身边的使徒呼吸平稳，他终于敢伸出手去轻轻将那少年瘦削的身体捞进自己怀里。  
　　然后他久违地一夜无梦，安稳睡到了清晨。  
　　——  
　　天亮之后萨伊到来三楼喊Loki起床，Loki睁开眼睛的时候昨天睡在自己旁边的大主教已经离开了，唯独枕头的边缘还有一些热度，昭示着昨天他们的对话和相处都不是梦境。  
　　Loki听话地起床，仅仅一天的时间他已经非常直接地感受到了萨伊对自己态度的改变，当然她以往也对自己很好，不过现在这种“好”更变得让人有些难以接受，她不光一日三餐外加一次夜宵宵夜一定要逼着Loki吃完全部的正餐和营养剂外加药片，还要早晚各一次非常严谨地为Loki记录体重、体脂和腰围，她说监督局对于产妇的要求是体脂率不能低于二十五25，否则生产对于他而言会很辛苦。  
　　但Loki的身体本质上还是男性，男性的体脂率本来就比女性略低，而他天生瘦弱年纪又小，监督局也没有单独针对使徒的数据，所以萨伊只能呆板地按照使女的标准来要求Loki，把他逼得苦不堪言。  
　　这一天吃完早饭之后Loki又照例要喝蔬菜汁和营养剂，他坐在桌子边拖延时间的时候Myrna下楼来了，她对于Loki的态度也改变了许多，不过这种改变在某种程度而言却是完全反面的，她那双平静的眼睛在看到Loki的时候偶尔会流露出未能掩饰的恶毒和刻薄，Loki能够理解她的恶毒从何而来，毕竟自从他知道自己怀孕之后，便明白自己的地位发生了改变，他便开始毫不吝啬地报复曾经Myrna加诸于自己身上的侮辱。  
　　“美好的一天。”Myrna在Loki对面坐下，她以前很少同时与Loki一起用餐，从昨天开始却喜欢在Loki快吃完饭的时候坐在餐桌边，就好像看着Loki喝那些恶心的蔬菜汁和营养剂是一件很令她愉悦的事情一样，这成了她每顿饭必定欣赏的固定节目。  
　　“美好的一天。”Loki懒洋洋地瘫在圈椅里，他也发现了Myrna喜欢看自己苦着脸吃饭的样子，便再也没有拒绝过多加端到自己面前的任何东西，哪怕他常常一顿饭吃完便要去盥洗室吐个一干二净，他也会在进食的时候脸上维持一千万分的愉悦，这是他与Myrna之间无声而激烈的争斗。  
　　“今天感觉怎么样？”Myrna笑着问他，在多加和萨伊的面前她还是那副从容高贵的样子，但她棕色的眼睛里从来没有笑意。  
　　“上帝保佑，不能更好了。”Loki也笑着回答，他说着把被子里浑浊的绿色蔬菜汁一口气全部喝完，放下杯子的时候还没忘记浮夸地舔了一周嘴唇。  
　　他说完之后便站了起来，目不斜视地往厨房外走去，但经过Myrna的时候却听到她轻声说：“十点钟会有监督局的人过来探望你，你记得换好衣服。”  
　　Loki脚步微微一顿，却像是根本没听到一样径直离开了。  
　　Myrna的话没有偏差，十点还差三分钟的时候别墅外面有一辆白色的轿车停在了路边，下车来的是一个高挑的黑皮肤棕发女人，还有跟在她身后低着头的记录员。  
　　站在台阶下的Loki只是向她看了一眼，脸上从容的面具便碎裂了。  
　　因为他认出了这个穿着白色长袍的女人，她的面容与十九年前没有任何改变，虽然那些朝夕相处的日子他没有记忆，但从贴在伦敦Laufey宅邸中的一张照片来看，眼前这个面无表情向想自己走来的人，分明就是当年那个哺育过自己的墨西哥乳母！  
　　“你的身体状况是她向基列告发的，锁定你DNA的那根头发也是她提供的。”  
　　母亲曾经说过的话在脑海中重复，深冬的风穿过前厅，Loki忍不住从指尖到双腿全部发起抖来。  
　　“上帝保佑生养，”Tamara Gunther抬着下巴，视线向下看着Myrna，伸出一只戴带着白色手套的手来，“Odinson夫人。”  
　　“愿他降下恩赐。”Myrna恭敬地伸出右手来与她相握，Loki还从来没看到过Myrna这副样子，她身为主教夫人地位很高，几乎只有别人对他点头哈腰的份。  
　　“这是监督局的Gunther副局长，”Myrna转过头来对Loki介绍，“她特意来看看你的情况。”  
　　Loki心中惊惧翻涌，他似乎理解了Tamara告发自己的原因——因为她信奉基列的教义，自己又身居监督局高位，所以才迫不及待地向她信仰的政权出卖了自己。  
　　或者说根本就是因为她向基列献上了一个“珍贵”的使徒，才让她轻易爬上了高位。  
　　“好久不见，”Tamara眼睛转向Loki，她严肃的脸上这才第一次笑了，向Loki伸出手的时候甚至还摘了手套，“Lloki少爷。”  
　　Loki像被人当头打了一巴掌一样猛然闭了一下眼睛，如果不是周围站着这么多人他几乎忍不住要抢一把武装者的步枪然后把眼前的这张脸扫射成一坨谁都认不出来的烂肉，但他也无非只是想想而已，Tamara的地位今非昔比，而自己更早就不再是Laufey公爵的少爷，他现在根本没有能力与Tamara斗争，他只能忍。  
　　“好久不见，Tamara嬷嬷。”Loki伸出手去与她相握，她虽然面容仍然姣好但一双手却无比粗糙，显然吃过不少苦。  
　　“看到您现在的样子我真的太开心了，”Tamara伸出另一只手来覆盖在他们相握的手上，那张脸上真实地露出了欣慰的表情，浅色的眸子里也满是笑意，“谢谢您为基列‘延续未来’。”  
　　她一边说着一边带着Loki往客厅里走，萨伊和Myrna倒像是仆人一样跟在后面，Loki听着她在自己耳边喋喋不休的声音和紧紧握着自己的手，他强忍着自己马上要点燃的怒火，几乎要咬碎自己满口的牙齿。  
　　“把使徒的数据给我，”坐在沙发上又无意义地寒暄几句之后Tamara终于放开了Loki的手，她的眼睛转向萨伊，脸上的表情立刻冷了下去，颐指气使地对监督员说：“还有用餐记录。”  
　　萨伊便立即递给她一个灰色的文件夹，里面是这两天她记录的关于Loki的身体数据和吃的东西，Tamara从背包里取出眼镜带戴上细细查看了一遍，然后把文件交给了自己旁边一言不发的记录员。  
　　“他太瘦了，你们要想办法。只有健壮的母体才会带来健康的孩子，他在你这里的样子让我好像看到了矿区的奴隶。”Tamara严厉地看了一眼萨伊又看了一眼Myrna，能让Myrna露出这样畏首畏尾唯唯诺诺的样子Loki还是挺开心的，他故意眼神粗鲁地盯着这栋别墅的女主人看，脸上毫不掩饰愉悦和讥诮。  
　　“下个月我还会按时来，如果他的状况仍然是这样，监督局就要把他带回去调理身体，我希望那样的状况不会发生。”然而Tamara的下一句话却让Loki脸上的气定神闲的笑容顷刻间消失了。  
　　他还没来得及说什么，Myrna却很急切地说：“我们已经在努力了，只是他确实体质如此，不太可能短时间就改变。”  
　　“那下个月我至少要看到进展。”Tamara态度缓和了一些，“前十四周是很关键的阶段，你们要把他看作看做一只玻璃杯子那样小心，一丁点疏忽都有可能会被放大，监督局今年的受孕率很低，我们称呼这件事为奇迹也不并夸张，接下来我要说的话并不是在吓唬您，”她换了个坐姿，表情冷厉，“如果因为主教家庭的失误而导致一些不可逆后果的话，监督局将会避免再给这个家庭派遣使女。”  
　　Myrna笑容消失，她脸色瞬间白了几分显然被吓到了。  
　　“我向您保证那样的事情不会发生，Gunther局长。”Myrna身体前倾，几乎要从沙发上滑下来，眼睛里流露出狂热又神经质的光，“这个孩子会安然无恙，我用我的性命担保。”  
　　“有您这句话我就放心了。”但Tamara的脸上一点与“放心”有关的情绪都没有，她转头看了一眼正在扫描萨伊手写数据的记录员，“我们该走了。”  
　　那个小记录员便立刻慌慌忙忙将笔记本还给萨伊，然后收拾好东西跟着Tamara站了起来。Tamara走到门厅却回头看了一眼坐在沙发上没有动的Loki，又走回来在他面前蹲下道：“Loki少爷——”  
　　“我不再是少爷了。”Loki眼睛看向另一边，打断了她。  
　　“您怨恨我吗？”Tamara仰视着他，她语气越真诚，就越让Loki毛骨悚然。  
　　“没有。”Loki不愿意与他在Myrna和这么多人面前讨论这个问题，他心里的怨恨甚至可以称之为怨毒和仇恨，但他很清楚现在吐露这种情绪什么也不会改变，反而会表现出自己的无力和脆弱。  
　　他不喜欢那样。  
　　“您不该怨恨我，”然而Tamara的下一句话却差点让他从内而外顷刻爆炸成能够轻易被一阵微风吹散的齑粉，“新世界上帝带给我们的考验就是如此，每个人都要做出力所能及的牺牲，您有这样的能力，就应当承担这样的责任，这是主赋予您的荣耀和使命。”  
　　Loki面无表情地望着她，然后忽然笑了：“宜应称颂。”  
　　Tamara便也笑了，她站起来弯腰亲昵地摸了摸Loki的头发：“那您多多保重，我先走了。”  
　　她说完便重新戴好手套出门去了，Myrna和萨伊将她送上车子，而Loki仍然保持着那个坐在沙发里的姿势没有动，一直到汽车引擎的声音渐远消失不见之后他才缓慢地站了起来上楼走进盥洗室，宽大而洁净的镜子诚实地反射着他苍白而愤怒的脸，Loki盯着自己绿色的眼睛看了一会儿，才弯下腰将水龙头拧开。  
　　他张开自己一直攥成拳头的右手，那里面早已被自己的指甲刺破，鲜血顺着指缝流淌到雪白的洗面池里。  
冰冷的清水从手心的伤口上缓缓流过，带来了一种麻木的刺痛，这才稍稍缓解了他心中如烈火般燃烧的愤怒和悲哀。


	12. 亡灵

　　Bucky跟着Sam果然在两天内就到达了纽约反抗组织的安全屋，这里虽然说是安全屋但实际上就是一个过去核系战争中留下来的地表下深层防空洞，因为这个防空洞的具体位置在美国政府中是极高的机密，所以基列的武装部门很难轻易寻找到它，这也成了反抗组织在基列存留下来最好的根据地。  
　　但路上Bucky听Sam简略地讲过这个安全屋的由来，最初的一批人在抗争中几乎已经全部死去，近五年来这安全屋之下的并不是百年前坚固的地基，而是累累的白骨。  
　　虽然这个底下建筑虽然被称之为安全“屋”，但它其实很大，就从Bucky经由电梯向下的时候便能看到一些端倪，最靠近地面的一层是反抗武装的驻扎地，里面大部分是不愿服从基列统治的旧世界士兵，还有一些被基列夺去姐妹或者妻子而拿起武器的年轻男人。  
　　二楼则是救助站和医院，主要负责中转那些从基列逃离出来的女人和孩子们，Sam先把女孩儿们留在医院里，然后直接带着Bucky到最深的第五层去了。  
　　那一层的安保非常严密，Sam说自己的通行证没有权限，便只能在外面按电铃等待里面的人出来开门。  
　　两个人站在贴满各种剪报和招贴画的走廊里等了一会儿，Bucky很感兴趣地盯着一份一副《基列国度：谁是打开约柜的第一人》的访谈打印稿在看，重回“旧世界”的感觉让他很兴奋，看到这些能够公正评价基列的文字也让他异常激动，尤其在安全屋中一路走来，看到那些肤色各异的人们穿着牛仔裤、T恤和夹克衫，可以随便用词不需要满口都是上帝的恩赐，这让他突然觉得过去近一年所经历的全部事情不过是一场噩梦。  
　　那篇访谈他才看了三分之一，那扇紧紧闭合的铁门里便传来了拖沓的脚步声，铁门上方的小窗猛然被推开，里面露出了一双浅棕色懒洋洋的大眼睛，他盯着Sam和他身后的Bucky看了半分钟，嗓音含混地说：“干吗嘛？”  
　　“我有事情麻烦你。”Sam笑嘻嘻地说，“帮帮忙呗。”  
　　“麻烦。”棕色眼睛的男人虽然嘴里吐槽但还是把门给他打开了，Bucky这才看到他的全貌，他穿着浅蓝色鼓鼓囊囊的防护服，蓄着乱糟糟的胡子，个头不算高但身材很健硕，最标志性的还是那双颜色让人感觉很舒服的大眼睛，让他看上去年轻了不少。  
　　“啊，你来找我就是为了这个？”他看到Bucky左手空荡荡的袖管，了然地摸了摸下巴，语气有些轻蔑，“这种事情就不要浪费我的时间了好吗。”  
　　“这是Stark博士，”Sam充耳不闻，转脸给Bucky介绍，“他是我们这里最棒的医生。”  
　　听到Sam恭维Tony Stark的脸色缓和了许多，却还是不满地瞪了他一眼，然后对Bucky说：“你跟我来。”  
　　Bucky便赶快跟着他往这个看起来像是实验室的屋子深处走，Sam还不忘在Stark身后冲着他做鬼脸，同时大声说：“那我先上去了，我还要去看看从‘圣母院’带回来的孩子们。”  
　　Tony Stark头也不回，敷衍地抬起胳膊摆了摆手。  
　　这间实验室真的是Bucky想象中最乱的实验室，它很大，占地面积目测有接近一百平，天花板上是纵横四列的仿日光光源，地面上散落着许多废纸和金属碎屑，长桌上摆着两台电脑和一大堆仪器试管保温箱，而面对门的一面墙上是灰色的书写板，上面密密麻麻写满了各种Bucky看不懂的公式和符号，另一边是一排放满了药品和奇怪标本的玻璃柜，Bucky发誓他在里面看到了一个类似人类胚胎的东西被泡在罐子里。  
　　“躺下。”他还想要多看看那些奇形怪状的标本，却听到身后博士没什么好气的声音，于是只能听话地走回来，在长桌后面的长沙发上躺下。  
　　“把上衣脱了。”Tony拉过来一个转椅在他旁边坐下，手里拿着一个形状奇异，像是铁质放大镜一样的东西，Bucky有些害怕地看了看他手里的工具，但还是顺从地把自己破破烂烂的长袍脱了下来。  
　　Tony仔细地帮他查看了一下截肢留下的断面伤口，脸上神色专注而严肃，嘴里喃喃地说：“不太好……不太好……”  
　　“什么不太好？”Bucky紧张地问。  
　　“伤口的处理不太好，不过倒是也不要紧，一会儿去医院里我帮你重新处理一下，然后再过半个月完全愈合之后就可以装义肢了。”Tony说完简单地在自己身边的笔记本上记了两笔，便让Bucky重新穿好衣服，然后又想了想，才问，“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Bucky Barnes.”他一边穿衣服一边回答，却看到博士在听完自己的回答之后惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，然后有些不确定地问：“你认识Steve吗？Steve Rogers.”  
　　Bucky的动作顿住了，他呆呆地看着眼前博士亮晶晶的瞳仁，过了半晌才缓慢地转动身体让他去看自己腰部的那个纹身。  
　　Tony Stark的眼神向下，然后当他看清楚那串字母之后终于忍不住惊呼：“OH MY GOODNESS！”  
　　……  
　　五分钟后Bucky顺着楼梯狂奔到三楼，他缺失一条手臂之后还从来没有这样奔跑过，不能很好平衡的身体让他几度都要跌到，但他一刻也不停下脚步。  
　　他呼吸急促心脏狂跳，灵魂都快要从天灵盖的缝隙里飘出来。他手里紧紧攥着Tony给他的通行证，畅通无阻地一路狂奔到了他指示给自己的那间会客室外面。  
　　隔着那扇薄薄的门他听到了里面清晰传来的对话，一个人在问：“所以现在特区已经施行了新的使女计划法案？?”  
　　而另一个他非常熟悉的声音回答：“是的，据我离开前所了解到的情况是这样的，新法案在基列自己的辖区内也造成了不小的影响，尤其是下调使女年龄和主教家庭可以同时拥有最多三个使女并且能够生育两个孩子的条例，使得特区中出现了一些不满的声音。”  
　　“这些声音的来源主要是哪些人？”  
　　“平民，还有少部分武装者。”  
　　虽然明白打断别人谈话是一件非常不礼貌的事情，但Bucky实在没有办法在忍耐哪怕一秒钟了，他伸出手去将那扇门推开了，背对自己坐着的是一个块头很大的男性，然后在他对面的是面孔非常漂亮的红发女人，她看到推门而入的Bucky下意识抬起头来，随即那张脸上露出了不可置信的表情。  
　　“Bucky？你怎么在这里？”Natasha Romanoff站了起来，她眼睛立刻含泪，忍不住跑上来将他抱住，“天呐，你真的还活着！”  
　　Bucky也紧紧抱着她的肩膀，止不住的泪水顺着脏兮兮的脸颊流淌下来，他已经说不出任何一个最简单的单词，在这样朝不保夕的乱世中重逢故友的狂喜让他兴奋地不知道该用什么词汇表达此时的心情。  
　　“你的胳膊怎么了？”然而Natasha却发现自己怀中的友人与一年前相比少了很重要的肢体，她惊愕地抓了一把Bucky软绵绵垂在身侧的袖子，“监督局砍掉了你的胳膊？”  
　　“其实不算是他们砍掉的，”Bucky为了安抚她，只能隐藏一些事实，“我在‘时代末日’时受了伤，截肢是为了保命。”  
　　“对不起……实在是对不起我们的动作太慢了，我和Steve混进特区的时候你已经被送走，那些人的口风太严我们一直问不出你的下落。”Natasha抱着他声音哽咽，颤抖着几乎没办法好好说话，“直到两个月前我们才得到你的消息，但是也因如此我差点暴露，Steve听闻你在殖民地，便孤身一人往南美去了。”  
　　听到这里Bucky轻轻将她推开，他抹了一把脸上的泪，表情惊愕地望着Natasha：“他到南美去了？”  
　　“大约一周前他才离开特区，现在应该还没有到达。”Natasha安慰他，“我马上去跟通讯部门联系，大概能在他登陆前拦住他。”  
　　Bucky不安地望着她：“来得及吗？”  
　　“一定来得及。”Natasha握着她的手，坚定地道，“我向你保证，这一次你们不会再错过了。”  
　　——  
　　Loki把杯子里的蛋白粉喝光，然后脱掉鞋钻进被子里，下过雪之后消雪的夜里更冷，他双手抱膝将自己团成一个球，好让冰凉的双脚尽快暖和过来。  
　　他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候卧室的门却被推开了，Loki被那声音惊醒，但却连眼睛都懒得睁。  
　　这几天他已经完全习惯了Thor深夜到自己卧室来的举动，临近新年他好像很忙，每天回家的时间都极晚，但却无一例外地会直接到三楼来，然后驾轻就熟地自动钻进Loki的被子里。  
　　第一次Loki只是觉得他特别疲惫所以没有推拒他，但没想到一次松懈之后Thor便日日如此，他常常在白天想着无论如何今晚都要让他回会自己的书房去睡觉，但Thor只是温柔环抱他也不做什么，而且天气实在是太冷，这个年轻大主教的身体却像是的火炉一般，Loki便干脆纵容他这么做，反正天亮之前他自己会离开。  
　　但今天他好像喝了一些酒，Loki感觉到他触碰到自己胳膊的皮肤异常高热，呼吸间虽然有漱口水的薄荷味但其间仍然难掩轻微的酒气，而他的情绪也显而易见非常低落，这一点从他将自己抱得的异常紧上就能看得出来。  
　　他遇到了什么事情吗？Loki有些紧张地想，他现在已经深刻意识到了自己与这位年轻主教的命运紧密相连，于是也忍不住担忧他是不是在教会有什么挫折，然而他刚刚想要开口询问的时候，躺在他身后的Thor却突然将一双手从他的睡袍下面伸了进来。  
　　Loki浑身僵硬睁开眼睛，下意识去按他的手，但他也只是摸了摸自己的腹部，而后在自己发顶默默地叹息了一声，双手翻转又抓住了Loki的手腕。  
　　稍微放松了一些的使徒还没来得及再次闭上眼睛，就感觉到自己腿根有一个滚烫而又软中带硬的东西蛮横地抵着，他这才真实地感觉到害怕，因为他并不知道Thor到底喝了多少酒还存留了多少理智，但他对这个大主教的力气和霸道程度早有领教，如果这样的情况下自己被他强来，难保会不会发生什么可怕的事情。  
　　“主教大人……”他瑟瑟发抖地开口，蜷缩身体想要躲避，然而Thor却双手用力将他转向了自己。  
　　“没事。”他声音很哑，右手搂着Loki的后脑勺让他贴在自己胸口，然后换了一个姿势像是就要这样睡去，Loki却心惊胆战地感受着那个硬邦邦硬梆梆戳在自己腹部的枪口一样的武器，原本的睡意早就消失殆尽。  
　　Thor其实也硬得的难受极了，抱着自己的使徒却什么都不敢做的滋味真的很不好受，但这样的情形并不是第一次，他早就与Loki度过了很长一段堪称荒淫yin无度的日子，食髓知味的快感让他哪怕只是在这样黑暗静谧的环境里闻到Loki身上的味道都会立刻起反应，之前的许多夜里他都是这么硬生生忍着度过的，萨伊提醒过他这段时间的Loki有多脆弱，而他又惧怕自己做任何事情都会断送他们之间难得缓和的关系，于是一丁点出格的事情都不敢做。  
　　他只能尽可能将思维放空，反正这种问题不去理会它赶快睡着就会缓解，然而他无论如何没有想到Loki会再一次做出他意想不到的举动——  
　　他怀中的使徒微微叹气，然后Thor便感觉到自己的裤子前端伸进来一双微冷又柔软的手，他吓了一跳骇然睁眼，借着接着月光却看到了Loki眼帘低垂，浓密纤长的睫毛在脸上投下一小片温柔的阴影，他嘴唇紧抿双手动作笨拙而迟缓，但即便如此也让Thor猛地倒吸了一口凉气。  
　　“不用这样……”他几乎是呻吟般地说。  
　　“没关系。”Loki声音很低听不出情绪，但他根本没什么技巧，只是凭借着本能在乱捏乱摸，Thor没有办法只能用自己的手包住他的，然后帮自己草草地纾解了一番。  
　　舒爽过之后Thor看他呆愣愣举着自己被弄脏的手掌不知道该怎么办的样子又觉得很可爱，一边随手抓过自己放在床头的领结帮他擦干净，一边伸长了脖子凑上去想吻他，然而Loki却避开了，Thor被情迷意乱的脑子稍微清醒了一些，把领结丢在地上又把使徒抱在怀里。  
　　Loki心里想着这下终于能好好睡觉了吧，却没想到Thor的手又再一次伸进自己的睡衣里来，他这一回没有去摸自己的肚子而是转而向下，抓住了他软绵绵的小兄弟，Loki又被吓得浑身一抖，他在过去与这个大主教的肌肤相亲中他总是会本能地忽略自己的这部分器官，最初他会想办法把它绑起来，但最近第几次他倒是不会再做那么残忍的事情，不过不绑的话，他又基本只会用后背位，反正是很显然并不想看到他下面固然存在的那一根就是了。  
　　但他今天竟然会主动去碰那个地方让Loki恐惧极了，他身体猛然弹动双手用力抓住Thor的手腕不让他继续乱动，这一次他的态度比较强硬，Thor便将手收了回去。  
　　气氛无法避免地尴尬了几分，Loki心里有些混乱地担忧Thor会不会因此而动怒，但令他没有想到的是，沉默结束之后他却听到了Thor语气异常低落的声音：“你有爱着的人吗？”他问过之后又欲盖弥彰地补充，“在旧世界。”  
　　Loki无法理解他这么问究竟是为了什么，但这个字眼从他嘴巴里说出来的感觉还是让他从心底涌上一股难言的复杂情绪，而他也知道对于这种问题撒谎和含糊其辞好像都没有什么意义，于是便简略地回答：“没有。”  
　　“唔。”Thor含混地应了一声。  
　　“我连朋友都没有，”Loki知道他并不很相信自己的回答，心里有些微愠，于是干脆自暴自弃地开口，“像我这样的人，在旧世界是异类和怪物，我没有去过一天学校，我父母也不喜欢我，除了Hela也没有人会听我说话。”他顿了顿，苦笑了一声总结道，“这就是我在伦敦每天过的日子。”  
　　十九岁之前被忽视，十九岁之后被囚禁。这就是他可笑又黑暗的人生。  
　　他说完之后Thor没有回应，但抱在自己腰间的臂膀却更加收紧，沉默了约有五分钟之后他突然听到Thor在自己身后听不出情绪的声音：“你在旧世界挨过饿吗？”  
　　Loki茫然地睁开眼睛，不知道他为什么这么问。  
　　“我说的不是偶尔没吃饭的那种饿，”Thor见他不回答，又说，他声音轻地得像催眠，但每一句话的内容都无比残酷，“而是那种永远在挨饿，永远吃不饱，胃里空得地恶心，每天饿醒之后就要想今天要去哪里找什么东西来吃，然后夜里又要在饥饿中强迫自己睡着，而这样的日子永远都没有尽头。”  
　　Loki闻之骇然，他知道Thor形容的是自己在旧世界的经历，这种事情他过去在一些新闻报道上听说过，环境恶化带来的饥荒和大量的人口死亡，但那些惨剧从来离他很远，他生活在发达国家的首都，父亲又是贵族，衣食无忧用度奢侈，他即便不被喜爱，但物质上有求必应，然而如今听到Thor的描述只觉得毛骨悚然，却又一时不知道能说些什么。  
　　“我在十六岁之前，都不知道吃饱饭是什么感觉。”Thor低笑了一声，这还是他第一次向某个人坦白自己曾经挣扎在生存线上极度穷困的日子，“环境污染导致所有的土地寸草不生，河流和湖泊又毒死了每一只鱼虾，我所在的村庄有整整十年没有任何东西可以果腹，有很多人因此死去，活下来的人开始吃任何能够消化的东西，我曾经有一个妹妹和一个弟弟，但他们分别在我十岁和十二岁的某个夜晚消失了，而他们的消失……让我活了下来。”  
　　“主教大人——”Loki不忍再听想要打断他，但他翻身的时候却被Thor按住，他似乎并不想让自己看到他此时的表情，用一只手贴着他的脸颊让他把头转回去。  
　　“十七岁那年，村子里爆发了瘟疫，父母和很多人都因此去世，我也染病，就躺在草棚里等死。”Thor接着说，这段记忆应当令他极度痛苦，但他的语气却很平静，“然后我被一个从隔壁镇子来的神父救了，他给了我一包饼干把我带回他的教堂里，那里有很多与我一样父母双亡的孩子。”  
　　“这就是你信教的原因？”Loki心下一阵骇然，他这才明白了Thor突然对自己提及他过去生活的原因。  
　　“这是我在旧世界生存的理由。”Thor没有否认，“信教让我活了下来，上帝是让我吃饱饭的唯一原因，再后来人实在死得的差不多了，饥荒才有所缓解。第二年神父死了，他把他的教堂留给了我。”  
　　至此Loki已经全然明白了，寥寥几句话他便清晰地看到了Thor是如何走到大主教的位置上来的，他能够理解Thor信教的原因，但这并不能为他之后所做的一切开释。  
　　“我不奢求你谅解我。”Thor等了几分钟也没等到Loki的反应，抬手把羽绒被在他下巴掖紧，低声，“睡吧。”  
　　房间里又一次恢复了静谧，然而相拥而眠的两个人心中却各有无数思绪翻涌，谁都没有任何睡意。  
　　——  
　　第二天天亮之后Loki又被萨伊叫醒，但他前一夜睡得太晚很难轻易醒转，便躺在床上磨蹭了一会儿，萨伊不做声不作声站在旁边等了一会儿，Myrna也进来了，她看到Loki正坐在床边慢吞吞地穿罩衫，一双瓷白的脚垂在地毯上，脚踝纤细如少女一般。  
　　“美好的一天。”Myrna说着向他走近了几步，“昨天没有睡好吗？”  
　　“还好。”Loki并不看她，而是打了个哈欠。  
　　“那就快点下楼来吧，早餐要凉了。”Myrna语气生硬，“今天又多加了一种新的营养剂，不知道会不会更有效一些。”  
　　Loki听到她这么说顿时生理性反胃，弯下腰去拿自己的鞋子的手又收了回来，他面无表情侧了侧身体，然后对着Myrna说：“我的腰好疼。”  
　　Myrna看了看他的脸又看了看地毯上整整齐齐摆放的那双鞋子，高傲的脸上表情冷定，却在萨伊惊愕的目光下走过去在使徒面前双膝跪下，她动作轻柔、缓慢、一丝不苟，甚至捧起Loki脚踝的时候还有些虔诚，她一言不发地帮使徒将袜子和短靴穿好，然后才缓慢地站了起来。  
　　“美好的一天。”Loki晃动脚腕冲她笑了笑，然后站起来走出卧室去了，萨伊也连忙跟在他后面。  
　　而仍然站在原地的Myrna脸上没有任何波动，她将双手在裙摆上拍了拍，正要也走出去的时候却看到扔在床边地毯上的一条黑色领结，那领结无论从款式还是样貌她都非常熟悉，Myrna走过去将它拾起来，却发现那上面有一些已经凝固的白色痕迹。  
　　——  
　　Loki在厨房里磨磨蹭蹭地吃完他自己的那份早餐时，Myrna才从楼上走下来，她换了一条外出的长裙，臂弯里抱着斗篷和手套。  
　　“营养剂按照比例配好了吗？”她问端着蔬菜汁的多加。  
　　“配好了。”多加回答，然后把那杯质地浓稠颜色看上去也很可怕的蔬菜汁放在了Loki面前的桌面上。  
　　Loki分别看了面无表情的Myrna和眼含期待的多加一眼，然后将那玻璃杯端起来一口气喝下去大半。  
　　“这样才对，”Myrna盯着他满意地说，“你现在要摄取的可不只是一个人的能量，未来的日子还长着呢。”  
　　她话音未落，Loki已经把还没咽下去的东西全都吐在了一尘不染的地板上，多加低低地惊呼了一声，而Myrna的脸色变得比蔬菜汁还要难看。  
　　“抱歉。”Loki吐完之后用衣袖擦了擦嘴巴，他看着Myrna道歉，眼睛里却有毫无温度的笑意，“我胃口不好，您也知道的。”  
　　“没关系。”Myrna的抬高下巴看着他，又对多加说：“再给他弄一杯。”  
　　多加便转身又给Loki倒了一杯，Loki眼睛盯着Myrna一言不发地把蔬菜汁喝完，而Myrna冷酷地望着他，等到他把杯子喝空才转身向外走去，走出两步却又像是想起了什么似的转过头来问：“你想去河边散步吗？”  
　　Loki神情漠然，虽然脸上没有一丝波动但心里却微微吃惊，他想去河边散步的事情只对Thor说过，此时Myrna提出这件事却不知道是Thor对她讲过还是巧合，但无论是哪种可能都让Loki没办法放松心情。  
　　“好啊。”Loki想了想还是同意了。其实他根本就不愿意与Myrna去散步，但如果拒绝又像是自己在害怕，他不想示弱，尤其在这个女人面前格外不想。  
　　“那就去换衣服吧，”Myrna站在阴影处微微一笑，“我在前面等着你。”  
　　十五分钟之后穿得鼓鼓囊囊的Loki跟着Myrna出了门，这一天虽然没有下雪但是天气阴沉气温很低，街道两边都是白皑皑的积雪，还有与往常一样隔不远就站着一名的持枪武装者。  
　　说是到河边散步但是这河边根本没有什么好看的风景，河水早就结了冰，河堤下面除了积雪什么都没有，河道上光秃秃的树杈上站着几只漆黑的乌鸦，正在一声声瘆人慎人地哀叫着。  
　　“我知道你在想什么，使徒。”两个人并肩走过河岸，Myrna声音比消雪的空气还要冷，“你不是第一个那么想的人，但我要告诉你，在你之前有这种想法的人都死了，你不会是例外。”  
　　Loki眼睛看着自己的脚尖，他知道自己这些日子的所作所为激怒了这个女人，但这也是他刻意为之，他找不到一个能与她和平共处的方法，也不可能像监督局曾经告诫过他的那样，在大主教和他的夫人面前心甘情愿地卑躬屈膝。  
　　他恨不得此时此刻手里就有一把匕首，能够把她那张矜持高贵而又平静的脸千刀万剐。  
　　“我没有什么想法，夫人。”Loki抬起头来，他笑得温柔又真诚，“能被派遣给您是我的幸运。”  
　　“不要再假惺惺了。”Myrna停下脚步，她将自己拢在斗篷里的双手伸出来，突然抓住了Loki的胳膊，他们这个时候位置处于河道的拐角，Myrna紧紧拉着他让他跟着自己往前走，Loki并不是挣不开她，但一方面她的力气的确大的惊人，二是距离他们不远处就有四五个武装者闻声在往这边看，Loki并不想在这里与她拉扯争执。  
　　Myrna拽着他转过拐角，这一边的河道更宽，约有五米的河堤如同围墙般高耸在岸边，Loki转过去还没来得及看清路面，就被Myrna猛地推了一把，他一时没有站稳立刻重重在积雪上跪倒，双膝剧痛的同时他感觉自己的软帽被Myrna一把拂掉，然后她一手按着他的肩膀，另一手拉扯着他的头发让他抬起头来。  
　　Loki痛呼了一声，他感觉自己的头皮要被撕裂，但也只能顺着Myrna的力气抬头往上看去——  
　　下一秒他便骇然瞠目，眼睛里瞬间流下泪水。  
　　因为他看到阴沉的天空映衬下灰白的河提上缘悬挂着三具被绞死的尸首，他们瘫软的四肢在风中飘荡，遍体鳞伤的皮肤裸露在寒风里，那些可怕的伤口如同某种动物的嘴巴一样外翻，流出的鲜血染红了灰白的墙壁和脚下的积雪，被麻布袋套着的头颅低垂着，眼口的位置晕染出可怖的暗红色痕迹。  
　　Loki说不出话来，他哀哀呜咽一声痛极地闭上了眼睛，那三具身体虽然被遮挡了面孔，但他却很熟悉他们破烂而染血的衣服和鞋子，他认得那件属于宽太的T恤，尼克的裤子，菅的马靴，还有那只在翻车时紧紧抓着自己的手。  
　　“看到了吗？”Myrna在他的耳边恨声切齿，“这就是你所谓‘没有想法’带来的恶果，你以为我什么都不知道吗？你以为你那一晚所做的事情瞒得过监督局就瞒得过每个人吗？”她放在Loki肩膀上的那只手滑下去狠狠地摸了一下Loki的小腹，“Thor为了这个保全你你就真的以为自己高枕无忧了是不是？”  
　　Loki徒劳地伸出双手来想要阻止她，但他根本一点力气都用不出来，远处站着的武装者们也只是冷漠地向这边看着，没有一个人走过来阻止这个“‘管教”’使徒的主教夫人。  
　　“你也未免太天真！”她嘴唇喷吐白雾，厉喝道，“你只不过是基列派给我的一名使徒，生下这个孩子之后我让你死你就一日都活不成，”她甩手将Loki的头发放开，看着哀恸的少年浑身颤抖趴伏在雪地上，苍白高傲的脸上露出前所未有快意的冷笑，“你不要觉得大主教回护你你就有多了不起，Thor Odinson如果没有我他什么都不是，你要是想活命，听我的话比讨好他更有用。这个孩子是你未来九个月的免罪金牌，但再往后你要过什么样的日子，就看你自己的选择了。”  
　　她说罢便转身要走，但又像是想到什么一样转过头来在Loki身边半跪下，这一次她的语气温柔又亲切：“对了，差点忘了说”，她怜惜地摸了摸Loki纠结在风中的头发，又亲昵地贴近他的耳朵，“Happy Nnew Yyear.”  
　　Loki浑身一凛，好在她接着便站起来慢条斯理地拍了拍裙摆上的雪花然后转身走远。只留下浑身无力趴伏在地上的Loki将自己的额头埋在积雪里，他只觉得自己的每一根肋骨都变成了锋利的刀刃，呼吸间残忍地切割着心脏和肺叶，他的双手徒劳的紧攥着两捧冰雪，融化的雪水浸湿了他的手套刺入皮肤和指骨，让他颤抖得地愈发厉害。  
　　这是他无数次想象过最坏的结果，也是他最害怕发生的事情。他自从那天过后许多次在噩梦中醒来，他梦到菅和宽太身首异处，尼克的被子弹轰烂的头颅垂落在自己眼前，他们用割掉舌头的嘴巴愤恨地吐出诅咒的句子，白骨森森的双手伸向自己。空洞的眼眶里流出血泪来。  
　　那一晚如果他们带走的是Saki而不是自己，那么得救的就是四个人。  
　　该死的不死，不该死的却无论如何找不到活下去的办法！  
　　Loki爆发出无声的哀号哀嚎，收回手来徒劳地抓挠着自己心脏部位的布料，此时此刻心里的愤怒和痛苦像是枷锁一样紧而残忍地扼住了他的喉咙，他愤恨自己为什么如此蠢笨如此软弱，他愤恨自己为什么非但没能保护自己还要拖累别人，这种铺天盖地的愤恨让他恨不得自己也被悬挂在这高耸的河堤上，就这么冷风侵袭积雪灭顶，被来来往往无数冷漠的基列贵族，冷漠地凝视到连骨髓都腐烂为止。  
　　——  
　　Thor脚步轻快地跑上楼梯，他手里拿着一个扁扁的丝绒盒子，他迫不及待地想要把它带给那个少年。  
　　不过现在的时间着实有一些晚了，他想着Loki应该已经睡着，便手脚放轻走进他的卧室里，但令他意外的是那少年仍然醒着，他靠坐在床头，衣着严整得地像是马上就要出门一般。  
　　只不过房间里的光线太暗，使得Thor没有看清他眼睛里的神色。  
　　“你还没睡吗？”他有些意外地轻声问道，“都这么晚了。”  
　　Loki却不回答他，一双即便在这样昏暗中仍然显得碧绿的眼睛沉默地望着他，脸上却看不出任何情绪。  
　　Thor心里有些疑惑，潜意识明白他遇到了什么不好的事情，于是轻轻在身后把门关上，同时问：“你怎么了？”  
　　“你不是说他们不会死的吗？”Loki的声音像是做梦一样飘忽，他嘴唇几乎没有翕合，语气平静得地像一潭死水。  
　　Thor迟疑地看了他半响半晌才意识到他口中的“他们”到底指的是什么，他顿时感到不安，眉毛紧蹙向他迈近一步：“你听谁说的？”  
　　“你骗我，”Loki答非所问，他惨然一笑，随即又猛地爬起来抓住大主教的衣领，每个字都用力得地像是要咬碎对方的鼻尖，“你骗我！你说他们不会死的！你答应过我会包庇他们——”  
　　“你以为我不想吗？”Thor反手将他按倒在床上，Loki的指责和质问让他的怒火也被莫名点燃了，他声音压得很低但语气无比严厉，“但是我要想救你就没有别的办法！如果监督局认定是他们绑架你，那么他们死，你可以活，但如果监督局觉得他们不是绑架犯而是反抗者的话，你要和他们一起死！”  
　　Loki苍白的脸上笑容扩大，眼睛里的泪水凝聚然后跌碎在鬓发里，他张开嘴巴，定定地望着一脸愤怒气喘不匀的大主教，用极其柔和而平缓的语气说：“我宁愿死。”  
　　Thor脸上的表情沉淀了，他看上去想要说什么却只是将使徒的肩膀放开，从来镇定的冰蓝色瞳仁里流露出了一瞬间的恐惧和委屈，然后他直起身体来从床上爬下去，连看都不敢再看Loki一眼，离开之前只匆匆地留下一句：“这件事我们改天再谈，你先休息。”  
　　Loki仰躺在床上听着他轻轻闭合门扉又下楼去的脚步声，他无力地抬起手来擦了擦自己眼角的泪痕，然而放下胳膊的时候却被Thor扔在床面上的盒子硌了一下。  
　　那是个巴掌大又很薄的墨绿色丝绒礼盒，上面缠着金色的丝带，Loki一眼看上去便知道这是一件礼物，虽然心情复杂，但他还是翻身趴在床上，然后将丝带解开了。  
　　礼盒的底部静静躺着一只金色的鸟儿，Loki伸出手将它拿起来借着接着窗外的月光看才发现那是一枚用金子打造的书签，被做成了一只栩栩如生的小鸟形状，它有着宽大的翅膀和张开的喙，一枚红色的宝石是它圆睁的眼睛。  
　　而它昂首挺胸翎羽抖擞，像是正在黑暗中迎着狂风放声歌唱。  
　　——  
　　夜色浓的得像墨，Thor坐在阁楼前的台阶上抽烟，他心乱如麻满脑子都是Loki流进头发里的那颗泪，一面想着到底是谁把那三个反抗者处死的事情告诉了使徒，另一面又在为至今没有找到任何能够渗透入监督局的办法而忧心忡忡。  
　　基列政权的核心看似是特区教会，但现在他清晰地明白监督局才是这个国家坚固的根基，就连自己这个大主教都未能从监督局密不透风的铁桶中找到一个能够窥探的缝隙，更不要说他现在还想着要悄然潜入监督局的追踪部门，寻找能够更换掉那条锁定了使徒DNA的信息。  
　　他甚至都不知道只听闻Loki提及过的这个追踪部门是不是真实存在，而它如若真的存在，是登记了所有现在被派遣的使女吗？，还是只有某几个特殊的，而那些信息又被记录在什么地方，它是独一份的吗？，如果他想要更换或者删除掉它的又要怎么做，又要怎么才能在做完这一切之后全身而退？  
　　他一丁点计划、把握或者说自信都没有。  
　　Thor连着抽了三根烟，藏在衣服内侧的通讯器便轻而有节奏地响了几声。他把烟头按灭在半圆形的窗台上，然后扶着膝盖迟缓地站起来下楼去了。  
　　Heimdall的车子停在距离别墅大概一公里的树林里，他靠在车前盖上向走过来的Thor挥了挥手，Thor穿着黑色斗篷兜帽压得很低，眼睛谨慎地向四周看了看，确认没有人之后才跟着Heimdall上了车。  
　　“东西拿到了？”Thor关上车门便开门见山地问。  
　　Heimdall点了点头，弯腰从驾驶座下面掏出来一个用黑色绒布包裹的透明小盒子，盒子里约有十几枚浅绿色的药片，晃动间发出沉闷的撞击声。  
　　“您真的不再想想了吗？”Heimdall看着Thor伸出手来，忍不住再一次劝说，“说不定我们还能有更好的办法。”  
　　“就算有其他的办法，只要我想让他出境，这个孩子就留不得。”Thor冷静地说，他凝视着那个小小的盒子，借着微弱的月光他能看到那些表面非常光滑的药片在散发着一种奇异的光芒，让他不禁问道，：“它不会有很大的味道吧？”  
　　“这我就不知道了。”Heimdall摊手，又转而问，“您或者试试直接把情况跟使徒说明，会不会让他更好接受一些。”  
　　Thor没有第一时间回答他，而是思忖了片刻才说：“但他如果不同意呢？他很聪明，如果这件事对他讲了但他又反对的话，我还能让他在不知情的情况下吃三天药吗？”  
　　“可是……”Heimdall脑海中浮现了Loki说话时的样子，那双碧绿的眼睛用一个字来形容的话就是很“灵”，那的确不是一个愚钝蒙昧之人会有的眼睛，但也正因如此，Heimdall也心生恻隐，希望他能尽可能躲避那些残酷的事情，“您如果说流产之后就能送他离开基列，他还会反对吗？”  
　　“问题是我对于究竟能不能让他离开这里没有任何把握啊。”Thor攥紧拳头，苦笑道，“我不能给他希望又将之磨灭，那才是真正的残忍。”  
　　Heimdall沉默了，他清晰地看到了Thor和他的使徒如今的处境，面前是深不可测的悬崖背后是穷凶极恶的野兽，头顶还有不知何时将会斩落的铡刀，他们必须做出舍弃，来换取一个“有可能”的未来。  
　　“那您就真的没办法回头了，”不知过了多久Heimdall叹了一口气，低声道，“而且使徒一旦出境，您要再想见到他，就很难了。”  
　　“再度重逢很难吗……”Thor听不出情绪地重复了一次，他望着车窗外黑漆漆的树林，顿了顿再次开口，声音再度低沉了许多，“这几天我一直在想一些过去的事情。童年时代我觉得吃饱肚子很难，后来又觉得活着很难，信教之后难的事情变成了传教，再后来与美利坚斗争，推翻那个强大帝国又成了最难的事情——”他眼神向下，脸上笑得难看，“但现在，我开始觉得，分辨对错才是最最艰难的。”  
　　“其实您心里已经分辨清楚了不是吗？”Heimdall尖锐地说。  
　　Thor脸上难看的笑容消失了，他面部肌肉全部下沉，过了几秒才说：“人总是否认别人容易，否认自己尤其难。我要怎么承认导致如今错误、造成眼前恶果的人就是自己呢。”  
　　Heimdall认真地看了看身边年轻主教的面孔，有些犹豫地问出了那个自己许久想问的问题：“主教大人，如果当初监督局派遣给您的不是他而是其他的使女或者使徒的话，您还会做如今所做的这些事情吗？”  
　　他的这句话一问出口便看到Thor愣住了，他像是年久坚硬的人偶一样卡顿地转过头来望着自己，这显然是他从来未曾想过的一个问题，这个问题也如此直观地捅破了他心里最后一丝对自己正面的认知，他必须承认Heimdall这个问题最诚实的回答应该是否定的，如果那个被推到自己书房来的不是Loki，如果不是当年千禧桥的惊鸿一瞥对他的影响实在太过深远，他必定不会这么“仁慈”，必定不会做这些所谓“救赎”的事情，他一定在第一个月就理所应当地强暴了那个女孩或者男孩，也永远都不会认为自己从过去到现在所做的一切都是错误并且罪恶的。  
　　那个少年清澈的眼睛和纯然的灵魂像是一面明镜，如此残酷而直观地映射了黑暗的基列和丑陋的自己，让他每每凝视对方的时候，都觉得本相毕露、无处遁形。  
那个深夜Heimdall看着Thor坐在昏黑的车子里先是沉默然后又发笑，他笑得声嘶力竭双手掩面，嗓子里发出的声音却粗嘎嘶哑，如同哀泣。


	13. 研究员

躲藏在安全屋中的Bucky并没有什么事情做，他在这里找到最能打发时间的事情就是到底层去看那些贴在Stark博士实验室外面走廊上的剪报，那些资料可以很直观又快速地帮助他补充在过去一年多发生的事情，也让他明白在基列的谎言之下这个世界究竟变成了什么样子。  
　　这一天早晨他正拿着一只三明治一边吃一边在看墙上的报道，它好像是很新的文章，打印出来的纸张还是雪白的，顶部是黑体加粗的标题：  
　　《一百八十名基列使女今晨全部抵达伦敦》。  
　　标题下面是一幅副全彩的照片，照片中央是一个头发斑白穿着奢华的中年男人，正在与一个身着雪白长袍的棕发女人握手，照片下面有一行灰色小字：英国贸易团代表Laufey公爵与基列生育监督局副局长Gunther女士友好会面。  
　　这张照片下面还有几张占幅小一些的照片，分别是十几个穿着红色长袍的使女排列成行正穿过街道，而她们身后便是高耸的伊丽莎白塔；还有一个贵族家庭的夫妇站在华丽的府邸前笑着迎接与某个年轻使女的照片，那女孩的半张脸藏在宽大的翼帽中，看不清表情。  
　　Bucky没忍住冷笑了一声，他低头啃了一口三明治，眼睛又接着往下看文字报道。  
　　“去年一整年新生儿存活率全境为零的英国政府终于向基列政府提出了派遣使女的请求，这也是三年内第九个希望基列能够出使使女的国家，而基列也一如既往地接受了这样的和平交流，一次性向英国派遣了多达一百八十名的使女，这也是基列出使使女数量最大的一次，于此同时基列也与日本政府征服交好，同一时间出使使女一百名。”  
　　“和平交流？出使？”Bucky皱着眉头重复这些刺眼的单词，嘴里没咽下去的三明治突然味同嚼蜡。他这段时间也大致明白了基列在国际上的形象和地位，他们很善于伪装自己，也善于撰写一些完全虚假的演讲稿和新闻报道，在他们外交的谈判桌上，“使女计划”指的是一些自愿将自己奉献给上帝的女孩儿，而她们之所以能够源源不断诞下健康婴儿的原因是她们的虔诚打动了上帝，最开始大部分人都对这样的言论嗤之以鼻，但渐渐地，如同断崖般跌落的生育率使得那些质疑“使女计划”的人被恐慌蒙蔽了眼睛击溃了理智，他们开始相信能够维持生育率的基列是真的以虔诚换取了上帝的眷顾。Bucky昨天才在走廊的另一边看过一篇五年前的报道，那上面写着基列的几名大主教曾经在美国东海岸做巡回演讲，并且带着随行的三十余名2-6岁的孩子向当时的美国民众展示了他们教会当时高达百分之六十三的生育率和百分之八十七的新生儿存活率，这个数据当时碾压所有的国家、地区和组织，而那次演讲也成了第二年全美七千万居民全部对大选弃投的导火索。  
　　短短五个月之后，时任的临时总统在新闻发布会上宣布宣称自己放弃继续担任美国政府的首脑和统帅。一夜之间，白宫前飘扬三百年的星条旗便坠落了。  
　　Bucky仔细地浏览完那一页图文报道，他舔了舔手指上的芝士准备去阅读一下旁边的一篇《“上帝是如何帮助基列维持新生儿存活率的。”——基列生育监督局局长Woolf先生专访》时，身后的铁门打开了，Tony Stark打着哈欠从里面走出来，他一副一夜没睡的样子，胡子拉碴的脸上黑眼圈醒目，一双巧克力色的大眼睛因为困倦而闪着泪光。  
　　他放下遮挡嘴巴的手便看到了站在走廊里的Bucky，表情有些诧异地看了他一眼：“你找我有事儿吗？”  
　　“没有没有，”Bucky连忙摆手，沾着芝士皱巴巴的包装纸在他指尖呼啦啦作响，“我只是过来看看剪报。”  
　　“哦。”Tony意味深长地应了一声，他眼睛往贴的密密麻麻的墙上看去，嘴里吊儿郎当地说，“这些东西都没什么看的必要，全是假的。”  
　　“看清敌人的伪装，我们才更容易找到戳穿他们心脏的利刃。”Bucky笑了笑，表情含蓄语句却锋利地说。  
　　Tony听到他这么说，脸上表情严肃了许多，上下打量了一下眼前微笑的独臂男人：“你要不要跟我一起去？”他指了指电梯，补充，“我们有一个关于监督局的会议。”  
　　Bucky脸上表情微微一变，他曾经是使徒的事情整个安全屋中只有Natasha知道，他也相信Natasha不会轻易把这件事告诉其他人。他小心翼翼地观察了一下Tony的神色，确认他只是一时兴起一时性起才会邀请自己，于是便点了点头。  
　　两个人立即坐电梯到三层去，上次在三楼寻找Natasha的时候Bucky仔细观察了一下，这里似乎是反抗军的办公和会议地点，走廊里来去的都是行色匆匆全副武装的男人和穿着浅蓝色防护服抱着文件夹或者各种盒子看不出性别的研究员，他们脸上永远没有表情也不交谈，像是谨慎严密的机器一般。  
　　Bucky跟着Tony一直走到三楼走廊的尽头，那里有一间很大的屋子，屋子中央是一张白色的长桌，桌子边已经坐了两个穿着黑色防弹衣的反抗军，其中一个便是Sam，而在他们对面是几个正在交头接耳的研究员，Bucky认出那个被其他人围在中间的便是一头红发的Natasha。  
　　Natasha听到Tony关门的声音便抬起头来，她一眼就看到在门边紧张踌躇的Bucky，脸上表情微微一变，眼睛转而望着已经自顾自找了张椅子坐下还盘起腿来的Tony Stark，有些责怪地瞪了他一眼。  
　　而Tony无视了她的眼神，抬起胳膊来轻轻拍了拍：“我们开始吧？”  
　　屋子里交谈的研究员们便立刻停了下来，Bucky看得出Tony在他们之间很有威信，他在这样气氛严肃的环境里衣着凌乱表情懒散，坐在椅子里像是没骨头一样东倒西歪，但是没有人胆敢指责他，甚至有两个明显年纪比较小的研究员看着他的时候脸上满是憧憬。  
　　Bucky一看会议马上就要开始，便连忙走到Sam旁边坐下，Sam也回以他安抚和信任的目光，这让他的紧张感消散了许多。  
　　他落座之后Natasha便率先站了起来，她怀里抱着一个灰色的、看上去非常陈旧的笔记本，走到屋子尽头的白板前说道：“这几天我整理了一下这段时间潜入基列特区监督局医院得到的情报和数据，以下是我的汇报。”  
　 “基列国在各个主要城市都设有生育监督局，生育监督局的全称是‘生产及孕育规范保护监督局’，组织内分设七个部门，约有共四十名高层管理及监督员，所有的资源和人力都是围绕着我们所熟知的‘使女计划’在运作的。”Natasha将笔记本翻开，抽出一张自己绘制的表格用磁铁贴在了白板上，“我九个月前通过Steve Rogers队长的帮助进入监督局医院，这间医院是单独为使女们设立的，核心科室的妇科和产科。硬件设施约是二十年前美国顶级医院的水准，但医师和护理手术能力极其低下，大部分医护人员年龄很大，年轻人也有七成不是科班出身。”  
　　“为什么？”Sam皱眉，忍不住打断她，“基列现在的势力几乎只手遮天，为什么连几个像样的医生都没有？”  
　　“因为真正接受过科学教育的人很少会被这种极端的宗教迷惑。”Natasha眼睛转向他，温和地笑了笑，“再加上基列几年来一直绑架和屠杀各领域的学者，大部分原美国籍的医生都没能逃脱，所以现在监督局医院所谓的医生大部分是曾经在教会医院旁听或者工作过的普通人。”  
　　会议室里陷入了短暂的沉默，Natasha端起面前的玻璃杯喝了一口水，然后又接着说：“据我的统计现在特区里一共有27名主教以上级别的神职人员，除了9名已有子女和年纪过长的主教之外，其余的18个主教家庭都分别派遣了一名使女，她们的年纪大部分在二十岁左右，最小的十八岁，最老的三十一岁。”  
　　她说到这里，一直眯着眼睛像是走神的Tony突然意味不明地冷笑了一声。  
　　Natasha紧张地瞥了他一眼，见他没有更多反应又继续往下说：“我潜入监督局医院八个月，其间期间成功分娩的使女一名，开始妊娠的两名，但成功分娩的那个孩子一生下来就是死婴，开始妊娠的两个女孩也有一个在秋天流产。其中流产的女孩已经被处死了，分娩死婴的那位在休养后被派遣到了一个波士顿的主教家庭，直到我逃离医院的时候，整个特区在派遣中的十八名使女中，只有一名在妊娠状态，到现在应该是第二十一周。”  
　　“所以基列伪造了生育率？”一个坐在Sam对面的褐色头发年轻男孩开口，他声音很细又清脆，像是个少女。  
　　“我认为是这样的。”Natasha回答他，“八个月来都没有一名新生儿，怎么可能会有那么好看的数据，所谓上帝的眷顾只是他们的谎言。”  
　　“他们居然还有一个怀孕二十一周的使女？”Tony Stark终于好好地把那双眼睛睁开了，他表情疑惑语气又很奇怪，“你没有弄错吗？”  
　　“没有，”Natasha差异诧异地看了他一眼，“您这话什么意思？”  
　　“因为按照我的计算，基列现在所有的使女，都已经没有任何生育能力了。”他轻描淡写地吐出令在座在做所有人都愕然瞠目的结论，戏剧性地顿了顿又补充道，“包括那些还在监督局和圣母院的女孩们。”  
　　Natasha像不认识一样看着他，棕色的眼睛里满是惊恐：“您的计算？”  
　　“按照我的推论是这样的，”Tony站了起来，他趿着一双露趾拖鞋脚步拖沓地走到白板前，拿起一支马克笔在白板上画了一条线，然后在旁边写了“2045”的字样，“2045年，也就是八十年前，德克萨斯州的一家医药工厂因地震而导致其中一种病毒样本外泄，这种病毒对人类看似没有伤害，再加上当时泄漏的病毒及疫苗多达两百多钟，所以它理所应当地被忽略了。”  
　　“您是想说这种病毒导致了现在人类的大面积不孕现象吗？”他语速很慢，于是Natasha忍不住问。  
　　“是的。”Tony点了点头。  
　　“但是生育率的降低不是约在二十年至十五年前才开始出现的吗？”Sam一脸疑惑，“八十年前的病毒潜伏了半个世纪？但那时候的人类几乎都死掉了啊，就算活着也接近一百岁——”  
　　“因为真正孕育人类的卵子，并不是在母体中产生的，”Tony有些不耐烦地抓了抓自己乱糟糟的胡子，解释道，“人类女性在胚胎状态时，就会在卵巢中生成约有数百万个卵母细胞，然后当她出生长大性发育成熟之后，就会每个月有一个卵母细胞成熟并排出。也就是说母体中的卵细胞其是来源于与更高一级的母体，它最初的形成是与这个母体无关的。”  
　　Bucky和Sam不约而同地交换了一个茫然的眼神，他们完全没有听懂Tony到底在说什么。  
　　“好吧，我简单来说，”Tony一副“饶了我吧”的样子，差点没翻起一个白眼，“生你的那颗卵子实际上并不是来自于你母亲，而是来自于你的外祖母，懂了吗？”  
　　两个武装者与Bucky都似懂非懂地点了点头。  
　　“那种通过季风和空气一路传播的病毒导致那个年代的女性子宫发生了病变，”Tony在“2045”上画了一条红色的线，“她们怀孕中胚胎卵巢生成的阶段出了问题，导致她们生出的女孩们，虽然有健康的卵巢，但却并没有健全的卵母细胞。”他接着在红线下面画了一条黑色的线，“不过这一代的女孩们是可以正常受孕的，并且她们个个都能生出健康的孩子。”他在黑线旁边写了一个数字“2070”，“但是当这件事发生40-60年的时候，当年被病毒感染的女孩们做了外祖母，她们之中的很多人都有不止一个看似健康的外孙女，但这些女孩在最初以胚胎状态发育的时候便有缺陷，所以生育率便开始下降了。”Tony转动笔尖在“2070”下面写了一个“2105”并且画下红线，直起腰来说，“那正巧是二十年前。”  
　　会议室里的每个人眼神都直了，一时间没有人说话，可怕的沉默和恐慌蔓延在空气里。  
　　“当然这只是非常非常粗略的计算，”Tony把笔放下，又恢复了那副吊儿郎当的样子，他摸了摸鼻子说，“我从二十年前便开始关注这个问题，我计算了很多次也计算了很久，我确认我的结论应该是没有问题的，”他浅棕色的眼睛环视周围，声音压低了一些，“最后一代能够正常生育的女性大部分都已经接近闭经期，这个星球上的人类应当在近几年就会完全失去繁殖能力。”  
　　他说完之后又轻轻叹气：“现在看来事实正是如此。”  
　　“但是我、我离开基列之前真的有一个刚刚受孕的女孩儿，她只有21二十一岁，”Natasha眼神慌乱，似乎并不愿意相信Tony的话，“按照您的计算，二十一21岁的女孩不是没有生育能力的吗？”  
　　Tony悲哀地看了她一眼，问：“那个孩子一定是俄国人或者亚洲人吧？”  
　　Natasha的表情瞬间僵硬，苍白的嘴唇像濒死的鱼一样无力翕合：“日本人……”  
　　“亚洲距离美国很远，所以当年病毒都传播也用了接近两年的时间，”Tony轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊，“这就是原因。”  
　　“日本人？”然而Sam旁边的反抗者却突然变了表情，他看着Natasha，声音有些颤抖地问，“……菅的妹妹？”  
　　Natasha坐在凳子上，她脸色灰败肩膀向下垮塌，许久才闭着眼睛点了点头。  
　　那个身材健硕的反抗者扶着额头长长叹气，Bucky听不懂他们在说什么，只能茫然地在他们之间来回转移视线。  
　　“菅是我们的战友，”Sam低声向他解释，“但他擅自决定趁着日本使团进入特区的机会营救妹妹，具体的情况我们不得而知，唯一知道的是他和他的小队一共三个人再也没有回来。”  
　　“这样吗。”Bucky喃喃，寥寥数语他已经听出了惨烈，心情也沉重了许多。  
　　会议室里又沉默了半晌，打破静谧的是那个声音尖细的男孩，他似乎非常害怕，每一个字都在颤抖：“那人类要灭绝了吗？”  
　　Tony转头看他，脸上表情让人诧异的地复杂，嘴唇旁边的肌肉几不可查地都抖动了一下，又放轻了声音说：“别担心，我们会找到办法的。”  
　　那男孩显然很信任他，讷讷地点了点头不再说话了。  
　　会议进行到这里无论是Natasha还是在座的其他都人已经没有继续交谈下去的心情，于是几个人简短总结了一下刚才的信息便暂时解散，约定吃过午饭之后再到这里来集合。  
　　Tony站起来率先往外走去，Bucky坐在原地想了想还是站起来在他走到电梯之前追上他，Tony有些意外地看了他一眼，还没来得及说话，就听到走廊的另一端传来了一声活泼的呼唤：“老爸！”  
　　Bucky愕然回头，正看到刚才那个褐色头发的孩子向他们两人跑过来，他稚嫩的脸上恐惧消失满是笑容，黑眼睛亮晶晶的。  
　　“这是您儿子？”Bucky忍不住问。  
　　“养子。”Tony表情尴尬，短促地回答了一个单词，又转而责怪那个少年，“我不是说了在外面要叫我Stark博士的吗？”  
　　“我错了。”男孩从善如流地举起双手立刻撒娇认错，认完错又笑眯眯地冲着Bucky伸出手来，“我是Peter，这里年纪最小的研究员。”  
　　“我是Bucky，”Bucky看着他年轻又活泼的脸也觉得喜欢，伸出手来与他相握，“见到你很高兴。”  
　　“行了，你先回实验室去。”Tony伸出手来用力地揉了揉少年的一头棕发，但脸上也露出笑容，“我一会儿去找你。”  
　　Peter听到他这么说便朝着Bucky挥了挥手先走进电梯里，电梯门关上之后Tony便立即转过头来看着Bucky，脸上笑容消失：“你想说什么？”  
　　“那个，”Bucky有些犹豫地开口，灰色的眼睛里有些畏缩的神色，“我想问您，有没有可能提前给我装一下义肢？”  
　　“提前？”Tony挑高一边眉毛，“你现在伤口重新清理过还没愈合，这个时候装义肢只会造成更坏的后果，我不能对你做这种不负责任的事情。”  
　　Bucky被意料之中地拒绝之后却仍然不肯放弃，又问：“那如果……只是装一下呢，就……暂时的那种？”  
　　“你以为你自己的身体是变形金刚吗？”Tony表情惊讶又为难，侧过身子看了看他的断臂，“伤口大概再过十天就会完全愈合了，你为什么这么着急？”  
　　“我……”Bucky尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，声音压得更低肩膀也佝偻，语气却坚定了一些，脸上也带着笑容，“近期可能要见一个人，我们十四个月没见了，他并不知道我变成这样，我不想让他难过，更怕他会担心。”  
　　Tony沉默了，他看着眼前向自己微微弯腰的独臂男人，他给这个男人清理伤口的时候便看过他身上无数交错的疤痕，Tony见过许多反抗者，但他们没有一个比Bucky更遍体鳞伤，他无法想象过去的十四个月里这个男人究竟经历了什么，然而毋庸置疑的是他必然忍耐了常人无法忍耐的痛楚和折磨，才能今天站在自己面前，才能露出这种饱含无数勇气、信念和释然的笑容。他发觉自己从来不被外物撼动的心脏因为这样的笑容而柔软的颤抖了一下。  
　　“好吧，我会想办法的。”于是他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，认真地做出了承诺。  
　　——  
　　Tony Stark没有食言，过了三天便找人通知Bucky他想出了能给他暂时安装义肢的办法，与此同时Natasha也告诉他前一夜收到了Steve的消息，说他已经安全返回基列，正在日夜兼程向安全屋赶来。  
　　于是Bucky第二天一早就到底层的实验室去了，实验室里除了Tony之外还有那天见过的Peter，他一脸兴奋地冲着Bucky打招呼，还问他昨天睡得怎么样。  
　　在旧世界Bucky虽然身体状况异于常人，但他从来没有觉得生活中有什么苦难，他的父母都是高等学府的教职人员，素质很高思想开明，所以他从小性格很好朋友也多，念书的时候在同龄人中的人气还很高，再加上身边一直有Steve Rogers无微不至的保护和陪伴，“时代末日”爆发之前他从来没有想象过这个世界能残忍到怎样的程度。  
　　再后来发生的事情让他没办法开朗更没办法乐观了，他变得阴郁又沉默，毕竟他根本就找不到能说话的对象和内容，在监督局如此，在主教家庭如此，在殖民地的时候更是如此，他已经习惯了躲藏在阴暗处不需要任何交流的生活，所以现在突然遇到Peter这样整个人都特别正面像是阳光一样照亮周遭一切的少年，让他有些无措和尴尬。  
　　Bucky结结巴巴地回答他自己昨天睡得很好，然后就看到Tony从脚边的木头箱子里抱出来一条光滑的白色手臂，它的材质看起来很神奇，顶端有两条灰色的带子和一些用作固定的铁箍。  
　　“这个还不算很精细，不过暂时用一下还是够了。”Tony指了指旁边的长沙发让Bucky躺下，“过一段时间如果能搞到更好的材料我可以给你做一个超酷的手臂，说不定会比你原来的那条更厉害。”  
　　“谢谢您。”Bucky暂时没办法理解什么样的义肢会比原装的更厉害，但他听到Tony这么说还是很开心，应该说在安全屋的这段日子虽然没有太多事情做，他寥寥认识的几个人也总是行色匆匆见不到面，但至少他目之所及的都是“正常人”，是能够正视别人人格和尊严的广义上的“好人”。只是这几天他已经把实验室外面的剪报基本上都看完了，昨天实在太无聊还跑到二楼想去看看那三个Sam救出来的女孩儿，但是那里的护士告诉他女孩儿们前不久前就被全部秘密送到了加拿大。  
　　“这一条义肢只能暂时固定，晚上睡前要记得取下来，”Tony帮他把铁箍固定在肩膀上，Peter跪在地上帮他扶着另一端，“而且这条胳膊一定不能受力，也不能浸水。”  
　　Bucky点了点头，然后站起来转动肩膀尝试抬起左手，第一次他做得很艰难，但这久违的感觉很新奇，让他忍不住露出笑意。  
　　穿好衣服又向Tony道谢之后Bucky便离开了实验室，这一次他终于感觉自己的身体平衡了许多，而走路的时候风也不会拂动他空荡荡的袖管，站在电梯里的时候他透过光滑的厢体看到自己“完整”的样子，喜悦像是暴雨后的湖泊一样疯狂满溢。  
　　他忍不住在安全屋没人的一段走廊上奔跑起来，然后又站在一块熄灭的LED屏幕前矫正自己走路静止举手投足的姿势，他想要确认自己的伪装是天衣无缝的，虽然明白有朝一日Steve必定会知道自己残疾的事实，但他也希望那一天不是他们重逢的那天。  
　　于是这一整天他就在期盼和紧张中度过了，晚上睡前他没有忘记听从Tony的话把义肢已知自己取下来，Tony的这条义肢做得其实已经很好，肌肉和手指的模型趋于完美，只是手部的神经实在太多，完全复制人类本来的神经网络是近乎不可能的事情。  
　　当然他也没有奢求那些，他只希望自己能看起来像个正常人就够了。  
　　Bucky摘掉义肢之后便躺下睡觉，反抗组织给他安排了一个位于四楼的小单间，这一层住着的大多都是组织里神出鬼没的研究员和领队。  
　　他睡着之后迷迷糊糊不知道过了多久，突然觉得有人在轻轻拍他的脸颊，在安全屋的这段日子让他放松了警惕，使得他的反应比以前慢了许多，过了好几秒才迟钝地睁开眼睛。  
　　Natasha正站在他的床边，脸上一副激动狂喜的样子，正用两只手抓着他的肩膀说：“Captain回来了！”  
　　Bucky茫然地“啊”了一声，Natasha又连忙解释道：“Steve！Steve Rogers五分钟前在地面发出了通行请求，他回来了！”  
　　她话音未落Bucky便猛地站了起来，他随手抓了一件外套便往外跑，Natasha举着他的义肢追在他后面大喊：“你的胳膊！”  
　　Bucky根本顾不得那么多，他的心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来，一边往电梯狂奔一边让Natasha帮着他固定义肢，但他实在是太开心和激动，手指根本颤抖着抓不住任何东西，不过好在电梯下来之后他看到了头发乱糟糟显然也是刚刚从床上爬起来的Sam，三个人合力才帮他装好了那条胳膊。  
　　Bucky把外套的袖子尽可能拉长好能遮住那个明显肤色不对的手掌，然后又小心翼翼地整理了一下头发好挡住自己耳朵上的伤口，他昨晚这一切之后还是没办法得到丝毫的放松，又转而去问电梯里的其他两个人：“我看上去还好吧？”  
　　Natasha双眼含泪，帮他捋了捋头发说：“好极了。”而Sam虽然明白挚友久别重逢必定非常喜悦，却又觉得Bucky这副幅略带卑微如履薄冰的样子很奇怪，但他只是点了点头，没有多说什么。  
　　电梯带着他们往安全屋最外面的大厅里去，那里因为夜深而没有开灯，只有几个值夜的守卫全副武装站在两侧，他们个个脖子上都挂着夜视镜，唯一的光源来自于Sam手中的一只强光手电。  
　　这时候大厅尽头的金属双扇门洞开了，门的另一边是缓缓下降的吊篮式栅栏电梯，Bucky紧张地看着那条在原本只有一厘米宽度的光源像是日出一般慢慢扩大，然后他看到了一双黑色沾满泥土的胶皮靴，再往上是同色的战术裤，随即是他大腿上的枪套和垂放在身侧戴带着露指手套的双手。  
　　这短短的十几秒钟像是比十四个月还要漫长，Bucky已经忍不住流下眼泪，他曾经无数次受尽折磨命垂一线都没有落泪，现在却像是个刚出生的婴儿一样完全没有控制自己泪腺的能力。  
　　他紧紧地盯着电梯里的那个只能看到一半身体的男人，却没有想到下一秒那个人突然像是感应到了什么一样蹲了下来，其实那已经不能算是蹲了，他完全不顾形象地趴跪在电梯的底部，双手扒着栅栏，一双大海一般碧蓝的眼睛迫不及待地向外张望，而当他终于看到那个自己期待看到的面孔时，那双眼睛像Bucky的一样，无法抑制地滚落出无数透明的泪珠来。  
　　“Captain！”Natasha喊了一声赶快向他跑去，Sam也跟在后面，而Bucky却觉得自己的双腿发软双脚沉重几乎无法迈动步伐，他看着那张暌违良久的面孔，心里却莫名生出许多恐惧和怯懦来。  
　　电梯终于到达了底部，栅栏推开的瞬间Steve便跌跌撞撞地冲了出来，他完全没有理会站在前面的Natasha和Sam，而是直直迈上一步将Bucky抱在怀里，两个人都浑身颤抖泪流满面，却说不出哪怕一个最简单的词语。  
　　Bucky感受着他身上来自外界的寒气和微弱的血腥气，但它们都无法遮盖掉他身上原本的那种令他无比安心和熟悉的味道。  
　　这种味道让他动荡的情绪终于稍稍缓和，Bucky深深吸气正准备说些什么的时候，却看到Steve身后的黑暗中还站着一个瘦高细长的人影，那个人的整张脸都藏在阴影中，这时候才缓慢地从电梯里走出来，Bucky诧异地看着那个影子一步步向自己走来，Sam手中的强光手电终于照亮了那张毫无笑意的面孔。  
　　——  
　　Myrna从贸易区订了一些婴儿的衣服和鞋子，她这段时间最喜欢做的事情就是给家里添置各种各样的婴儿用品，虽然距离她真的会拥有一个孩子还有半年多的时间，但她实在迫不及待。  
　　从贸易区回来之后Myrna便看到她的使徒身上盖着一条毛毯半躺在客厅的沙发上，他苍白的脸上没有表情，反倒是端着茶杯的萨伊和端着餐盘的多加在旁边脸色焦急，两个人都是一副很紧张的样子。  
　　“怎么了？”Myrna脱掉手套走过来，浅色的眉毛纠结成一团，“你不舒服吗？”  
　　Loki并不说话，他微合双目表情疲惫，将脸转向了另一边。  
　　“怎么回事？”Myrna又问其他的两个人，语气严厉了许多，“他没有吃午饭吗？”  
　　多加害怕地点了点头。  
　　“为什么没吃？”  
　　“他说他不太舒服。”多加颤抖着回答。  
　　“不舒服就叫监督局的医生过来。”Myrna冷冷地说，“你自己是监督员，连这么点事情都不知道该怎么处理吗？”  
　　“他说自己没什么大碍。”萨伊的声音听不出情绪，但她在主教夫人面前也有些畏缩，“所以我就——”  
　　“他说没什么就没什么吗？”Myrna打断了她的话，咄咄逼人地问道，“什么时候监督员要听从使徒派遣了？你是不是已经忘记自己的职责所在了？”  
　　萨伊被指责之后半晌没有说话，多加也沉默着，房间里蔓延着一阵令人恐惧的静谧。  
　　“滚出去。”过了约有五分钟，Myrna突然开口，她声音非常平静但用词尖锐又粗鲁，多加和萨伊一时间都没有反应过来。  
　　“我说你们两个，”Myrna又重复了一次，这一次能听得出她的情绪已经濒临爆发的边缘，“滚出去。”  
　　多加很害怕她，便立即向外走去，萨伊慢了一步但也没有反抗她的命令，而两人才走出去两步，又听到她说：“盘子放下。”  
　　可怜的厨娘又转过身来小心翼翼将那个摆满各种食物的餐盘放在木制木质茶几上，两个人这才一前一后离开了客厅。  
　　Loki仍然一动不动，他听到Myrna在自己身边的单人沙发上坐下，然后轻声开口：“我知道你对我很不满，你怨憎我对你做的事情，我逼迫你吃那些恶心的东西，告诉你那三个人已死的真相。”  
　　她语速极慢，戴带着宝石戒指的手指摩挲着瓷碗的边缘，发出令人齿寒的声音。  
　　“但你斗不过我的，使徒。你以为你现在怀孕了我就拿你没有办法吗？你以为我现在必须像Thor一样宠着你了是吗？”她冷笑了一声，探出冰凉的手背拂过Loki的脸颊，后者受惊般地猛然瑟缩，“记得我对你说过的，听话，才能有好日子过。”  
　　而Loki仍不动弹，他自从那一日从河堤边回来之后便一点胃口都没有，许多次他被强迫按在餐桌边的时候都在怀疑他忍受这一切像牲畜一样活着究竟是为了什么，他闻到蔬菜汁的味道时会本能地反胃、冷汗淋漓然后吐出所有才刚刚吃下去的东西，那种痛苦没有经历过的人根本无法理解，就像是你的整个食道和胃部都被一双无情的大手紧紧攥着，它像是拧抹布一样拧着每一寸胃袋和食管，那期间其间痛还是其次，更多的是令人头盖骨都快要炸开的酸胀和晕眩。  
　　“所以你是打定主意不吃东西了是吗？”Myrna等了几分钟见他没有任何反应，便又说，这一次她的声音反而还带着一些温柔和笑意，“看来是多加的手艺太差了，那我只能向教会申请一个新的厨娘。”  
　　Loki紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，他侧目看了Myrna一眼，发觉她满脸都是得意的笑容，这种笑容无比危险又冷漠，她与自己的目光对上，单薄的嘴角上扬然后吐出接下来无比残忍的句子：“被主教家庭抛弃的厨娘会有怎么样的下场我不知道，但我可以请求教会送她去殖民地，挖眼砍手可能逃不过，不过至少还能留一条性命——”  
　　“好了，别说了。”Loki再次无力地闭了闭眼睛，他深深吸气然后掀开毛毯坐了起来，伸出双手从餐盘里拿了一根炸香肠又拿了一只土豆饼，埋着头便往嘴里塞，冷掉的香肠油汁顺着他的指缝流淌下来又滴落在他的膝盖上，而他毫不在乎地狼吞虎咽，一双微微湿润的眼睛被噎得地通红。  
　　Myrna端起茶杯喝了一口，含笑的脸上表情餍足。  
　　但Loki实在是高估了自己的进食能力，再加上他这段时间的生理性反胃非常严重，一只土豆饼还没完全吃完，那种熟悉的、食道被攥紧的感觉又来了，他垂下双手还没来得及做出任何有效的，还没来得及完全吞咽到胃部的食物便被他尽数吐在了面前的餐盘里。  
　　“对不起……”胃里再次吐空的Loki直起腰来惨笑了一声，纸一样苍白的脸看起来比刚才更憔悴，而Myrna脸上的笑容消失，她猛地站了起来，拉着Loki的衣领将他按在沙发的靠背上，那张曾经美丽的脸扭曲了，棕色的眼睛里满是愤恨：“你就是不长记性对吗？你是不是觉得我只是在吓唬你？”  
　　Loki仍然惨笑，他没有力气说话，更不知道自己说什么才能平息她的怒火。  
　　但他不说话的样子更激怒了Myrna，她双手拉着使徒的衣领几乎要将他活活勒死，整张脸都逼近他好确认Loki能够清晰地听到自己所说的每一个单词：“如果多加还不能让你甘心服从的话，我希望接下来的这个名字能让你变得聪明一些。”她缓慢发音每个音节都可怖地拖长，像是魔鬼在默念着它最有杀伤力的咒语——  
　　“Hela Laufeyson。”


	14. 美国队长

　　那个名字令Loki猛地睁大了眼睛，他的嘴巴微微张开，颤抖许久才嘶哑地说：“……她已经死了。”  
　　“你觉得我会用一个死人来威胁你吗？”Mryna的神色无比阴寒，昏暗的客厅里她笑着的样子比愤怒还要可怕，“Loki Laufeyson.”  
　　这句话让Loki的思维完全卡死了，他呆呆地看着Myrna的脸，过了这么长的时间他第一次听到Hela或许还活着的可能，但这句话又是从他最不信任的那个人口中说出来的，他的本能想要相信Myrna说的是真的，但理智却又在反驳可能性有多渺小，Myrna并不认识Hela，她又怎么会知道Hela现在的状况。  
　　“你不相信我，是吗？”Myrna手上的力道放松了一些，她微微仰头以拉开一些他们之间的距离，眼神向下望着他，“我好像告诉过你，这个别墅里真正权柄在握的是我，我知道太多Thor不知道也不敢想的事情。”她状似怜惜地帮Loki把散乱的黑发捋到耳后，好露出来那个暗红色的使徒标记，“你以为我一点调查都不做就会接受监督局随便派遣一个人到我家里来吗？你那对在英国做贸易代表的父母，你那个异教徒的姐姐，我了解的比你能想象的要多太多了。”  
　　“她死了。”然而Loki摇了摇头，他抬起眼睛看着Myrna，再次笑了，“你骗我。”  
　　“Hela Laufeyson，2101年生，英国伦敦人，5.9英尺，黑头发绿眼睛，圣保罗女中毕业，青年搏击选手，欧洲泰拳联赛冠军，有一个做模特的法国女友，那个女孩两年前在捷克被绞死，Hela逃脱之后在东欧躲藏了很长时间，一直到监督局寻找你的时候才回到英国。”Myrna一连串地说出无比详尽的细节，这些细节使得Loki必须相信她的确调查过Hela，或者她真的见过她，毕竟她所说的那些关于Hela逃亡的事情连他自己都不知道，“然后她在出海往比利时的时候于英吉利海峡被捕，”她说到这里放慢了语速，尽可能地享受眼前少年满脸的恐惧和绝望，“当然了，这部分你是了解的。”  
　　“然后呢？”Loki忍不住追问，“被捕”而不是“被杀”，这个单词令他的理智终于屈服了。  
　　“我只能告诉你她还活着，”Myrna扬起下巴，她露出高高在上的怜悯神色，右手轻轻抚摸Loki的腹部，“剩下的事情，要看你能不能把这个孩子安然无恙地的献给我，”她故意用了一个贬低对方的词汇，“如果能，我就告诉你Hela现在在哪儿，甚至，我还可以带你去见她。”  
　　Loki不敢置信地望着她，他动了动嘴唇，虚弱地问：“真的吗？”  
　　“当然，我言而有信。”她后退了半步，转脸向着厨房喊，“多加！”  
　　多加一边在围裙上擦手一边小跑进来，Myrna看也不看她，而是望着脸色苍白的Loki说：，“重新给他做一份午饭。”  
　　厨娘点了点头，弯腰去端餐盘，她一眼就看到里面吐了一团完全没消化的土豆饼和香肠，动作微微一顿，眼睛担忧地向Loki看去。  
　　她犹豫了一秒钟，还是问他：“你有什么想吃的吗？”  
　　Loki并不说话，反而是Myrna在旁边冷冷地说：“就照这个一模一样再做一份。”  
　　多加立刻垂下目光，她并不敢多说什么，默默端着盘子离开了。  
　　——  
　　Hela把一柄银色匕首连着刀鞘猛地拍在桌子上，那匕首通体银色花纹繁复又华丽，刀柄上缠绕着一条浮雕的衔尾蛇，它露出来的独眼是一颗碧绿的宝石。  
　　“就算你救过我的命我也要说不行，”Steve Rogers坐在她对面的椅子上，他看起来很累，右手张开按着自己的太阳穴，声音也沉闷，“这不是我在阻拦你，我只是不希望你就这么去送死。你要冷静一下。”  
　　“我弟弟现在在特区里，他他妈的在被一个不知道从哪儿来的小杂种当妓女养在家里给他生孩子！”Hela狂躁地在屋子里走来走去，自从听完Natasha对于这段时间与Loki接触的描述之后她就从椅子上跳了起来再也没办法安静地坐下。她头发散乱表情狰狞，看起来像是要活活把自己嘴里说的那个人咬死，“你让我冷静？我怎么冷静！”  
　　她粗鲁的用词让Steve微微皱眉，他还没有说话，坐在另一边的Sam开口道：“他已经在那里大半年了Hela，你今天去和等几天没有什么区别，我们是在帮你。”  
　　“那是因为你没有亲人在基列手里不是吗？，”Hela转头看他，冷笑了一声，“如果你是我你就不会说出这种话来了。”她又转而看向沉默的Steve，“如果你们觉得太危险，那么我可以自己去。”  
　　Steve叹了口气，头垂得很低：“上一个说这句话的人带了两个帮手擅自进入特区之后再也没有回来。教区现在的安保比当年的白宫还要严密，你不该轻易涉险。”  
　　Hela脸上的表情微微一变，但她显然不想就这么放弃，指着Sam说：“他不是一个人去波士顿特区救了三个孩子回来吗？我不相信你们哪一次的计划是万无一失的，你们难道不是每一次都在冒险吗？”  
　　“华盛顿我们去了五个人。”Sam哑声，残忍的回忆让他的头也低垂下去，“我们的确没有哪一次不是在冒险，但冒险不是白白送死，就算真的要以命换命，也必须要换得有价值。”  
　　这一次Hela终于无话可说，她向后退了一步在角落的凳子上坐下，双手捂着脸愤怒地低吼了一声，她急促地喘了几口气，再次抬起头的时候她脸上的表情变得无奈而疲惫，眼睛看着坐在Sam旁边的Natasha问：“你确定他暂时没有生命危险对吧？”  
　　“我……”Natasha望着那双她与曾在纯白监察室和昏暗卧室中见过许多次的一模一样的碧绿眸子，她很想说在基列的任何人都朝不保夕自己并没有任何把握，但此时此刻她张开嘴却无法说出那样残忍的句子，她恐惧这双眼睛里的光芒会因此而熄灭，于是她轻轻点头，“我确定。”  
　　“好吧，那我就听你们的，等待一个机会。”Hela将匕首插回腰侧的皮带里，“但我的耐心并不很多，我也不知道我能躲在这里冷静多久。”  
　　“我像你保证我们会积极寻找任何可能的办法，”Steve的手指在众人没有注意的隐蔽处紧紧攥着坐在自己左侧的Bucky的右手，非常真诚地说，“我比任何人都要了解你的心情，但他既然在基列努力活着，你就更要一千万分地珍惜自己的生命。”  
　　“我明白。”Hela轻声说，她的情绪终于缓和，低下头沉默地望着自己的脚尖。  
　　其余的几个人还没来得及来记得松一口气，又听到Hela突然咬着牙问：“对了，你说那个强暴Loki的婊子养的大主教叫什么名字来着？”  
　　“Language，Hela.”Steve终于忍不住轻声指责，但是没有人理他。  
　　“Odinson.”Natasha回答，“Thor Odinson.”  
　　“好，我他妈的记住他了。”Hela站了起来，右手攥着腰间匕首冷冷地丢下一句，“如果有朝一日这小子落在我们手里，记得把他的命给我留着，我要把他活生生剐成烤鸭卷饼吃。”  
　　她说完便径直离开了房间，而Steve与Sam不约而同地摇了摇头，然后交换了一个不安的眼神。  
　　屋子里终于恢复了安静，Natasha跟Steve低语了一句什么便走到外面去了，Bucky小心翼翼地看了一眼正在翻看Natasha笔记本的Sam，终于忍不住在Steve耳边问：“你说她救过你的命……是什么意思？”  
　　“我在纽瓦克港登陆的时候碰到了一个基列的武装小队，他们正巧在附近巡视，而我行动太匆忙没有做好伪装所以被发觉了。正巧Hela与我在同一条船上，她扮作基列的商人还开着车，她在基列人询问我身份的时候站出来帮我，说我是她的随从，那些基列人才放过了我。”Steve说得的很慢，但他尽力忽略掉一些惊心动魄的细节和他们最后实在没能逃脱检查把四个基列人全都杀了的事实，“然后我看穿她其实并不是商人，所以便邀请她到我们这里来。”  
　　Bucky点了点头，他们到现在为止还没有很好的机会能好好说上几句话，但是真的有那样的机会他又能说什么呢，他害怕Steve询问自己过去的经历，他一方面不想再次回忆那段日子，另一方面又惧怕那些黑暗、肮脏、不堪启齿的事情会让眼前男人纯净又正直的灵魂被沾染，但最最重要的是，他无法想象当他知道自己如今真正的样子——无论是从内而外还是从肉体到内心——都与过去全然不同之后，他们之间是不是也会因此而出现无法弥补的裂痕和深谷。  
　　他倒开始感谢Sam一直坐在这里不肯离开了，至少能拖延一些他不得不与Steve坦诚相对之前的时间。  
　　“你不要担心，”Steve看到他神色凝重还以为他在担心自己的状况，便笑着摸了摸他的脸，“我没有受伤。”  
　　Bucky被他的动作吓了一跳猛地仰头避开，他眼睛瞥向Sam生怕对方看到他们两个的动作，不过好在Sam的全部注意力都在Natasha的笔记本上，而Steve笑着摇头说：“没事儿的，我会找个机会跟他们说清楚我们的关系。”  
　　他这句话让Bucky更害怕了，他紧紧捏着Steve厚实的手背刚想要说些什么，房间的虚掩的门却突然被推开了。  
　　Peter Stark连滚带爬地跑进来，他的防护服凌乱鞋子也丢了一只，头发乱七八糟地四向支棱，苍白的小脸上写满了惊恐，一双黑眼睛看着Steve，一连声地尖叫道：“Cap！Cap出事了！”  
　　“怎么了？”Steve立刻站了起来，他脸上的笑容全然消失了。  
　　“刚、刚刚我们地面上的暗哨发来消息，说是纽约教区昨天晚上发生了刺杀事件，一晚上死了十七个主教。”Peter扶着旁边的椅子才站起来，他浑身颤抖脸上满是冷汗。  
　　“十七个？！”Sam直接跳了起来，他眼睛往Steve的方向看去，脸上也惊惧交加，“谁做的？这不是我们的‘成果’吧？”  
　　Steve的表情里也满是意外和惊恐，他缓慢地摇了摇头：“一晚上杀了十七个……什么组织会能有这么可怕的能力？”  
　　“不是组织，”Peter闻言颤抖地更加厉害，他几乎无法站直，声音全都撕裂，“地面发来的消息说，十七个主教，全都死在了同一个使女手里……”  
　　“我们马上到会议室去。”Steve的瞳孔猛然收缩，他说完便一把扶起Peter大步向门外走去，同时对Sam说：“你去把其他人也叫来。”  
　　“好的，Cap。”Sam应声便向相反的方向走去，而剩下的三个人一起穿过走廊进了电梯。  
　　站在电梯里的时候Bucky看着自己身边神色严肃的男人，虽然知道现在不合时宜却还是忍不住小声问：“他们为什么叫你Captain？你现在是Captain Rogers？”  
　　Steve听到他这么问脸上的表情闪过一丝尴尬，而缩在角落里一直沉默的Peter却突然开口。  
　　“不，”他的嗓音不再颤抖而突然变得底气十足，每一个音节都带着满溢的崇拜和骄傲，吐出了那个Bucky已经太久没有听到过的国家的名字——  
　　“Captain America.”  
　　——  
　　Thor被惊醒了，他用了两秒钟才意识到自己坐在沙发里就睡着了，长时间维持一个动作的后果就是他感觉自己的腰已经被巨人的手从中拗断。  
　　厚重窗帘外的夜色还很深，时间约莫是午夜四点左右的样子，Thor又在沙发里缓慢伸了个懒腰又静坐了一会儿，等到感觉身体稍微不那么僵硬了才缓慢地站了起来。  
　　他面前的床上Loki正背对他熟睡着，他好像觉得很冷所以蜷缩成一团，那张永远苍白的脸连下巴都藏在鹅绒被里，只余下一个高挺的鼻梁露在外面，他似乎在做一个并不愉快的梦，浓密纤长的睫毛在黑暗中微微颤抖。  
　　Thor原本想伸出手摸摸他的头发，但又害怕自己哪怕一个最轻微的动作都会惊醒他，于是又收回手来，悄然离开了这间卧室。  
　　他径直下楼准备回书房去，然而才关上使徒卧室的门他口袋里的通讯器却报警一般地连响了十三声，这是出现了非常重大紧急情况时才会发出的最高级别信号，除了动乱之外Thor想不出还有什么事情能让教会这样紧急地召集主教们，他的心脏猛地一沉，连忙从门厅拿了车钥匙就准备自己开车往教会去。  
　　而令他没有想到的是当他换鞋的时候却听到身后传来了非常轻微的脚步声，他下意识回头望去，看到Loki赤着脚正走下楼梯来。  
　　Thor吃惊地看着他，用气声问：“我把你吵醒了吗？”  
　　“没有。”Loki摇了摇头，他走下楼梯又向Thor靠近几步，这段日子多加和萨伊对他的过度关爱好像还是起了一些作用，他的脸颊圆润了一些显得年纪更小，一双碧绿的眼睛在昏暗处仍然晶莹剔透。  
　　“快回去吧，太冷了。”Thor低头看着他白色睡衣下面赤裸在外的双脚，他皮肤很薄肤色又浅，脚踝上几乎能看到青色的血管走向，这么看上去更像是花纹皲裂的上好瓷器，摆在深色地毯上的样子脆弱又高贵。  
　　而Loki却并不走，他认真地看了看Thor的脸：“你要去哪儿？”  
　　“我要去一下教会。”Thor虽然不明白他为什么这么问，但还是如实回答了他。  
　　“发生什么事情了是吗？”Loki又问，他的脸上有着难以掩饰的恐惧。  
　　“没有，别担心。”Thor安抚他，又向他走近了一步，双手用力将他抱起来放在旁边的鞋柜上，他一双手握着使徒在雪里埋了一整夜般冰凉的脚踝，等到那皮肤稍稍温热之后，又轻手轻脚地将Loki抱回了三楼。  
　　他比起几个月前的确长了一些分量，但作为一个成年又高挑的男性还是很轻，Thor几乎怀疑他的骨骼跟自己的有很大区别，是不是真的像鸟类一样浑身的骨头都是中空的，所以才能乘风翱翔。  
　　但这无非只是他的胡思乱想罢了，上楼的过程中两个人都沉默不语，不过Thor也没有指望他会对自己说些什么，自从上次因为处死反抗军的事情而争吵过之后他们还没有心平气和地好好说上一句话，Thor也总是回家很晚，他不敢再往Loki的床上爬，只是每晚都在他房间里的沙发上沉默地坐上一会儿就离开，今晚因为白天太累而睡着则完全是个意外。  
　　把Loki送到卧室又放回床上之后他摸了摸使徒垂落在枕头上的黑发便准备走了，然而直起腰的时候却又被他伸出一只手拉住，使徒的手也很冰凉，但力气却很大，将他的手腕紧紧攥住，低声嘱咐：“你要小心。”  
　　“小心什么？”Thor有些莫名地凝视着他的眼睛，想要从那里面读出一些导致他这么说的线索或者细节。  
　　“小心你的妻子。”但意外的是Loki直接向他坦白了，他语气虽然犹豫然而却正因为这种微妙的犹豫和尴尬更加令人信服，他说完之后似乎又有些后悔，便别扭地补充道，：“我随口说的，你想听就听。”  
　　“我听到了。”就算是自作多情Thor也想认为他是在担心自己，他脸上微微露出笑意，用另一只手亲昵又温柔地拍了拍Loki抓着自己那只手的手背，“我会小心的。”  
　　他说完之后便看到Loki的表情有些羞赧，心里又是一阵莫名的悸动，便忍不住低下头去吻他的前额，Loki下意识想要躲避却因为躺着所以并没有可以后退的余地，只能僵硬地迎接了大主教落下来的、蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻。  
　　随即他立刻收回手来把羽绒被拉到下巴上面，闭上眼睛一副不想再与大主教做任何互动的样子，Thor无声地笑了笑，他心里已经非常满足，便没有再说什么转身离开了。  
　　因为Loki的关系他已经耽搁了很长的时间，于是一路上车子开得飞快，但即便如此等他到达教会的时候也已经是最后一名，几个大主教正在会议室外面的走廊里紧张地交头接耳，黑色袍子的人群中还有几个穿灰色制服的监督局高层。  
　　Thor有些意外，更想不明白到底发生了什么事情，但这样的场景似曾相识，它出现在两年前费城动乱发生的那个深夜。  
　　“上帝啊，你怎么来得的这么慢？”Milne主教一张干瘦如髑髅般的脸上满是紧张和愤怒，他一看到Thor就忍不住指责他，“半个小时前不是就发出紧急信号了吗？”  
　　“抱歉，我睡得太熟了。”Thor一路奔跑脸上有些汗水，他一边用袖子里的手帕擦一边问，“发生什么事了？”  
　　“好了人齐了，我们去会议室说。”Milne转而对着其他人摆了摆手，自己率先往教会里最大的那一间平时用来做大型祷告会和报告的会议室里走去，Thor紧紧跟在他后面，走廊里的十几个人也一同乌乌泱泱涌了进去。  
　　Thor一步迈进去便看到了Prior和Tamara肩并肩坐在长桌的尽头，而他们也同时抬头看到了自己，Prior露出他惯常的假笑，而Tamara却神色复杂地抿了抿嘴，将目光转开了。  
　　看到Tamara的面孔Thor不禁想起前几日Heimdall秘密递交到他手里的资料，他前几天去了一趟英国弄到了一些关于这个曾是Odinson家里乳母的信息：她是墨西哥一个贫困家庭的女孩，十二岁就被父母卖到了英国给贵族家庭做女佣，十九岁跟当时任职的家庭认识了一个木工，两人私定终身之后Tamara第二年生下了一个男婴，但那个孩子出生5天的时候便因为当时孩子们常见的先天缺陷而夭折，Tamara的丈夫也同时失踪，而在她大受打击生活无望之时，Debra Laufey将当时才出生十二天的Loki递进了她怀里。  
　　她在Laufey的府邸住了三年，Tamara在儿子死后一直虔诚信教，那个时候生育率虽然降低但还未引起大范围的关注和恐慌，而在某一次周末礼拜的时候Tamara被神父看出正处于哺乳期，那个神父便对她说孩子将会是未来最昂贵的物品，人类很有可能会逐渐被上帝收回生育能力，这是神的考验也是惩罚。  
　　当时Tamara听过却没有当真，但没想到短短几年之后那个神父一语成谶一语成箴，全世界范围内的生育率断崖式下跌使得所有国家和地区从政府到民众都极度恐慌，在这样的危难面前贫富和贵贱都失去了意义，公主生不出孩子妓女也不能，一时间各种出格的猜测和消极的言论层出不穷。  
　　Tamara想起了当年的神父，她彼时已经离开Laufey的府邸在另一个公爵家里做女佣，但她还是立即便往那个教堂去了，那个老神父仍然还在，Tamara才发现他的教堂里已经聚集了很多像自己一样曾经听到过他预言的教徒。  
　　他们便是基列在英国最初的一批追随者，也是其中最狂热的那部分。  
　　八年后，基列教会推翻了美国政府，更改了白宫的姓氏。老神父早已死去，Tamara带领着其他的英国教徒前往美洲大陆加入新世界的建设，但基列教义不允许女性作为主教，所以Tamara只能进入监督局，从最底层的监督员做起。  
　　再后来她从搜查全球使女的小队中听说他们在纽约找到了一个双性人，那个看上去是个男人的人类在测试中竟然有高达69%的受孕率，这件事给了Tamara启发和灵感，她不由得想起许多年前自己怀抱着的那个孩子，Laufey公爵夫人从不主动抱他，她提及那个孩子的时候神色会变得的非常尴尬，而Tamara记得有一次在保姆给那个小少爷换尿布时不小心瞥见的画面，她知道自己一步登天的机会来了。  
　　于是她把这件事报告给局长之后便立刻带着人往伦敦去了，她对Woolf说那个少年能够受孕的可能性很大，并且还借由想要回到老主人家里看看的借口溜进Laufey府邸的洗衣房，成功偷出了半根小少爷的头发，然后动用当时刚刚研发成功的DNA锁定技术，终于在他差点登陆比利时之前逮捕了他。  
　　如她所愿，带着使徒回到美国之后她便平步青云，成为了监督局新任的副局长，掌管局里一共三十一名监督员和所有未被派遣还在“训练期”的使女，权力仅次于Woolf，在某种程度上而言，她也是这个国家地位最高的女人。  
　　想到这里Thor没办法给她任何和善的脸色，他默不作声在距离他们最远的凳子上坐下，这时候其他的人也全部都落座，大部分人都是一副搞不清楚状况的样子，而且几乎每个人脸上都有从睡梦中被强行叫醒的茫然和困倦。  
　　“愿主保佑，我们现在聚在这里，是因为纽约教区发生了很严重的，全然违背教义和上帝仁慈的事情，”Prior率先开口，他双手交叉一副严肃又悲痛的样子，顿了顿才说，“我们在今晚，失去了十七名纽约教区的主教。”  
　　他的话像一滴水落进了油锅里，掉进去的一瞬间悄无声息，然而等到气温将它加热，便发出了沸腾般嘈杂的万千响声，所有会议室里的人们脸上都露出惊愕和恐慌，他们交头接耳窃窃私语，其间期间夹杂着许多“费城”、“动乱”这样的字眼。  
　　“好了，静一静。”Prior举起一只戴带着三枚宝石戒指的右手，“这件事现在我们还不能确定是动乱，往纽约派遣的小队才刚刚启程，从纽约向特区来的报告员也还在路上，所以我们只能得到一些比较粗略的信息。”  
　　“是什么人做出这样撒旦教唆的事情？”席间有人高声提问。  
　　“据现在我们得知的情报来看，是一个两个月前派遣到Scott大主教家里的十六岁使女。”Tamara回答，她面前放着一摞散乱的文件，远远看那上面用红笔画了许多符号和线条。  
　　“一个人？”主教和监督员们又开始交换眼神。  
　　“对，那个使女在杀人之后也自杀。”Tamara抬高下巴扫视所有人，她眼神比这冬夜还要冰冷，“纽约的监督局医院验尸之后确认十七名大主教与这位使女全部都是因为药物毒死的，死亡时间的间隔并不很久，应该是把毒药下在了晚饭里。”  
　　“晚饭里的毒药只毒死了主教么？”Thor轻声问，他这简短的问句让整个会议室突然静谧如同空无一人。  
　　Prior似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“Odinson主教的意思是？”  
　　“两年前，费城发生过极其类似的惨剧，我相信在座的各位也都记得那件事。”Thor环顾四周，缓慢而又从容地说，“当年参与投毒的使女共有二十四个，她们通力合作把毒物丢进丢尽泵水机里才毒死了七个主教和十个主教夫人，此外还有四名监督员和一个女佣。”他把每个数字都说得非常详尽，“但这一次为什么这个使女一个人投毒就能毒死十七个主教，而且只有主教没有其他人？据我所知昨天纽约教区并没有什么大型的集会吧，为什么这么多主教会在一个地方用餐，这难道不是一个巨大的疑点吗？”  
　　他说完之后会议室里的主教们眼神都变了，他们一个个都露出若有所思的神色，但那些沉思的脸上无一例外有着难掩的尴尬和惊恐。  
　　“她一定是找到了某种办法，或者她有我们不曾发现的帮凶，”Prior笑着打破沉默，故意说了一个不好笑的笑话试图缓解气氛，“再或者她真的是撒旦的使者，所以有着什么不为人知的力量也说不定。”  
　　“她只有十六岁，”Thor定定地望着仍然在躲避他视线的Tamara，他猜到了一些可能，这些可能使得他几乎要捏断自己椅子的扶手才能留存一丝理智不至于当着全特区主教的面问出那个最尖锐的问题，“有没有帮凶我们不得而知，撒旦有没有给她特殊的力量我们也不得而知。但我们、我们高贵的监督局不应该好好调查一下在这样不是节日也不是聚会的深夜竟然有十七名主教与她在一起的原因到底是什么吗？”  
　　Prior脸上堆叠的假笑彻底消失了，镜片后面的小眼睛里露出了前所未有的阴沉、冷漠的神色，缓慢地摩挲着自己手指上的戒指，面无表情地说：“Odinson主教看来不太清醒，我建议您先回家去休息一下。”  
　　Thor眉头紧蹙，他望了望Prior又看了看自己周围所有低着头不敢作声的主教们，最终只能冷笑着站了起来。  
　　“愿主明察。”他说完这句话之后便独自离开了会议室。  
——  
Thor一路奔下教堂前的台阶，远处的天空已经微微发亮，他心中满是鼓胀的愤怒和不甘，他仿佛又看到了那日在车站看到的参天大树，看到了它根基之下的累累白骨，看到了它深扎在土壤中错杂的根茎在贪婪的汲取着无数无辜者流下的血泪。  
　　他恨不得自己手里攥着的正是一把锋利的铁斧，他想要砍碎这棵自己一手培植的巨木。  
　　清晨的风很冷，他站在教堂下面向西面远处的层云望去，那里呈现出一种瑰丽的紫红色，像是有人在天空中放了一把熊熊燃烧焚尽一切的烈火。Thor沉闷地吞吐了一下几乎要刺穿肺叶的寒冷空气，然后转而向自己停在路边的车子走去。  
　　但他一转眼便看到了一个人蹲在教堂的台阶下面，那人穿着监督局的制服，抱着膝盖将自己蜷缩成一小团，如果不仔细去看还以为他是一块石头。  
　　Thor凭借那一头浅棕色的短发认出了他，他是那个在监督局里工作，一直跟着Tamara的小记录员。  
　　“你在这儿干吗嘛？”Thor问他。  
　　小记录员吓得浑身一抖，抬起头来一双眼睛像兔子一样红，脸上满是风干的或是还湿润的交错泪痕，看到Thor之后抖抖索索地说：“我在等Gunther女士，会议结束了吗？”  
　　Thor摇了摇头，眼睛将他上下打量了一周，从他虽然很旧但整洁的鞋子到他手里抓着款式很老的公文包，他心里回转了一个似乎并不靠谱的念头，但事到如今他宁愿尝试一下，开口问道：“你哭什么？”  
　　小记录员的表情更害怕了，他掩饰一般地摸了摸自己的眼角，低着头不说话。  
　　Thor也不追问，反而在他旁边靠着墙站定，像是普通朋友聊天一样轻松地问：“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Andy。”小记录员低声回答。  
　　“Andy。”Thor重复了一次，他沉默了几秒钟，眼睛看着马路对面呆立着的武装者，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音问，“那天在审判会上，你为什么一开始没有举手？”  
　　记录员稚嫩的脸上除了恐惧之外更露出了一丝错愕，他完全不知道Thor突然问自己这样问题的原因究竟是什么，他不知道该怎么回答也不敢轻易回答。  
　　“因为你很清楚使徒被回收之后会发生什么事情，”然而Thor却好像根本无所谓他会不会回答自己，而是自顾自地说，“你也清楚现在生育监督局跟教会勾结的现实，而你更清楚的是，我与他们是不一样的。”  
　　他转而看着Andy，微笑着说：“对吧？”  
　　Andy愣愣地望着他，他早就知道这个特区中最年轻的主教非常英俊，但这样深冬高远的天空和灰白的教堂外高墙使得他天蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发看上去有一种迫人而又疏远的美感，他穿着黑色长袍的身材在自己面前像一座肃古的巨塔，那宽直的肩膀和斗篷下笔直的长腿使他如此不真实，这让Andy想起那些监督局的少女文员会常常谈论Odinson主教，说他必定就是耶稣的样子。  
　　他在Thor并不咄咄逼人但仍然足够有压迫力的目光下点了点头。  
　　“那个死在纽约的女孩……”两个人沉默了半晌，Andy再一次低垂下头，他声音哽咽又沙哑，强忍着某些即将喷涌而出的情绪，“其实下个月才满十五岁，她的年龄——”Andy紧紧闭着眼睛，咬紧牙说，“是监督局授意我修改的。”  
　　Thor的瞳孔猛地一收：“这不是个例吧？”  
　　“不是，”Andy既然已经开口便视死如归一般和盘托出，“圣母院和监督局十五岁到十八岁的女孩加起来也没有多少，她们那一代已经进入繁殖困难期，那个年纪的孩子本来就很少，有受孕能力的就更少了，Woolf局长找不到足够的使女，便再一次暗中降低了年龄，修改了十二个还不满十五岁的女孩资料，将他们派遣到了一共四个教区的主教主角家庭里。用Gunther女士的话来说，这叫作叫做‘不成文的规定’。”  
　　“但是就靠这样来填补数目，要不了多久监督局就派不出任何使女了吧。”  
　　“是的，”Andy点了点头，脸上露出愁苦的表情，“最近的八个月基列的新生儿存活率与基列派遣到其他国家的使女受孕率都是零，Woolf已经因为这件事发过很多次脾气，但我认为他们没有什么好办法。”  
　　Thor很长时间没有再说话，他与Andy并排站在教会的门口，两个人沉默间吞吐着浓厚的白雾，就在Andy冻得实在受不了的时候，才听到Thor尽可能地压低了声音：“你能回答我一个问题吗？”  
　　Andy小心翼翼地观察了一下他的神色，没什么底气地说：“您问吧。”  
“关于监督局那个DNA锁定追踪的技术，”他一字字清晰地问道，“你了解多少？”


	15. 赌徒

　　Heimdall照例把车子停在深夜的树林里，他坐在车前盖上抽了半支烟，戴着兜帽步履匆匆的大主教便穿过马路走了过来，他看起来有些疲惫，但眼睛是亮着的。  
　　Thor坐进车子里之后便把怀里的一大包东西交给Heimdall，语速极快地说：“这里面是一套监督局的制服和通行卡，一会儿你直接照着这张图到三楼去，”他又从衣兜里掏出来一张手绘的建筑物平面图，指着其中用红色记号笔画出来的一个房间，“出电梯左手第四个办公室是追踪小组的信息机房，最里面玻璃隔间里有一台黑色计算机，用户名和登录密钥我写在了这本书上。”他指了指Heimdall膝头包裹里露出来的一本书，书脊上的名字是《宗教哲学》，Heimdall了然地将书翻开，但Thor却摇了摇头，示意他将书合住然后正本拗弯好看到那两行写在侧面的文字，“之后要做什么你比我清楚。”  
　　“我明白。”Heimdall点头。  
　　“对了，为防万一我还有一个对照的样本在书里，”Thor说着把那本书翻开几页，雪白的书页里夹着一根纯黑的头发，“你事情做完之后给我发消息，书记得烧掉。”  
　　Heimdall小心翼翼地将那本书收好，又转而去看包裹里的通行卡，有些惊讶地问：“这是从哪里弄来的？”  
　　“我联系到了一个监督局内部的人，这些东西都是他帮我找来的，包括地图和密钥。”  
　　“所以如果这件事情暴露，您和这个人都会很危险吧。”Heimdall面露担忧的神色。  
　　“我觉得不会，”Thor若有所思地说，“这几天因为纽约的事情教会已经乱成一团，那边的情况到现在都没有传送到我们这里来，派遣过去的小队杳无音讯，事发当晚从纽约来的报告员好像也被截杀，现在纽约成了一个完全被隔绝的城市，教会得不到任何来自那里的信息，这段时间他们不会有理会其他事情的精力。”  
　　“那今晚如果我成功替换了信息，明天就送使徒离开基列吗？”Heimdall点了点头，又问。  
　　“我已经安排了车辆，后天晚上去码头，”Thor听到这句话的时候脸上的表情瞬间暗淡，但他还是咬着牙说，“我昨天已经把堕胎药与他的维生素替换了，晚上不吃维生素的那一顿我把药片溶在了茶里。”  
　　Heimdall闻言叹气，沉默了几秒钟才说：“我听说了您在教会会议上与Prior大主教起了冲突，不管怎么样，您要万分小心才行。”  
　　“我知道，这件事处理完之后我会有其他的打算，你不用担心。”Thor笑着拍了拍多年亲信的肩膀，“我要走了，趁着Loki还没有睡觉，我得把药给他吃。”  
　　他说完便立刻下车离开，快步返回了别墅。  
　　萨伊已经在客厅的沙发上睡着，Thor脱掉外套悄然摸到厨房去拿了一只银匙，然后把自己下午从贸易区买来的芝士布丁从藏好的橱窗里拿出来，又小心翼翼将药片完全碾碎混在白糖里，撒洒在了布丁的上面。  
　　当做好这一切之后他便端着布丁蹑手蹑脚地上楼去了，Loki果然还没有睡着，他正靠坐在床头看自己昨天给他拿的那本《海的女儿》，能读到新故事的确让他的表情看上去比前几天要柔和许多，但他的脸色在馨黄的灯光下却苍白得有些骇人。  
　　“我带了一点吃的东西给你。”Thor在自己身后把门轻轻关上，然后走过去将那个小玻璃碗放在他旁边的床头柜上。  
　　“我不想吃。”Loki的眼睛还黏在书本上，看都不看他一眼。  
　　“是我特意去换的布丁，”Thor拉着他的左手让他将手掌张开，然后把那只银匙放进他的手心里，端起玻璃碗柔声道，“很罕见的，你要不要尝尝。”  
　　他早就知道Loki虽然看上去一副无欲无求的样子，但他其实很嗜甜，桔子酱和加了炼乳的牛奶是他最喜欢的东西，而这种布丁连女孩子们吃了都会觉得发腻，很显然是他会喜欢的食物。  
　　果然Loki听到布丁有些意外地抬起眼睛来往那个Thor的手里看去，淡黄色的布丁上面撒洒满了糖霜，在空气中微微颤动看上去就是一副很诱人的样子，他的表情微微一变，把书本合上了。  
　　Thor便笑着把那只碗递给他，Loki开始还怕他笑话自己所以故意端着矜持，但这么长时间都很少吃到甜品之后突然有芝士布丁让他大快朵颐，他实在没办法控制自己本能的食欲，第一勺放进嘴里之后便头也不抬地吃了小半碗。Thor看他埋头进食的样子很可爱又怕他噎到，便转身到桌旁倒了一杯水给他。  
　　然而当他转身的时候却看到Loki直愣愣地盯着自己手里银匙，那上面的一小块沾着糖霜布丁正在灯光下反射着诱人的光泽，但他的表情却像是看着一勺见血封喉的毒药。  
　　Thor的心脏猛然下沉到了脚底，他放下杯子立刻冲到床边将Loki的两只手腕都攥住，但他还没来得开口，浑身僵硬表情也僵硬的使徒却猛地扬手把那只玻璃碗扔在地板上，玻璃接触地板的瞬间立刻碎裂并且发出了在这静谧深夜震耳欲聋的巨响。  
　　“你是个不折不扣的魔鬼。”Loki不可置信地望着他，绿色湿润的眼睛里满是愤怒和怨恨，他终于明白了自己为什么连续两天腹部都坠痛得地像是塞进了一个冰凉的秤砣，而又是为什么他发现了自己早晨更换的内裤上见了血。  
　　昨天的玫瑰茶和今天的布丁都不是他的礼物而是自己的丧钟，难怪它们都有一种难以形容的奇怪味道，还有着极其类似的，无法溶于水，也很难藏匿在糖霜里的淡蓝色颗粒。  
　　Thor发现自己完全低估了他的智商和脾气，他没想到Loki能如此准确地猜到自己给他吃了什么药物，更没有想到他的反应如此激烈都不给自己一个解释的余地，打碎玻璃制品的声音必定会立刻引来萨伊，他会被发现深夜溜进使徒的房间里，还会被Loki告知监督员自己购买并且使用了堕胎药，他没有机会，也没有时间了。  
　　在那极其短暂的瞬间Thor猛然放开Loki一步迈过地毯伸长手臂将门反锁，他必须争取哪怕多一秒的时间来。  
　　“Loki，你必须听我说。”他锁好门之后转而回去又想要拉Loki的手，但后者立即避开，他的脸色不知是因为痛还是恐惧变得比刚才还要难看，眼神飘忽额角渗出冷汗，咬着牙扭开脸一副并不想听任何话的样子。  
　　“不留这个孩子是为了救你，Loki！”他耐心耗尽，一边要劝说一边还要小心聆听萨伊走上来的声音，不幸的地是他透过墙壁已经听到了Myrna模糊的脚步声，他知道自己的时间所剩无几。  
　　“我只有八个月的时间，”然而使徒眼中聚集绝望的泪水，“八个月仍然没有怀孕的话我要被送到殖民地去了。”  
　　Thor愕然望着他，这段时间他听到了太多关于使女计划“不成文规定”的那一部分，每一个在监督员和主教们之间约定俗成的规则都如此残忍而恶劣，让他终于理解了Loki为什么会在限定日主动要求自己与他交媾，又是为什么在自己要给他洗澡的时候露出那样恐惧的表情。也让他时隔这么多年才真正看到了自己为之奋斗、付出复出、耗尽心血的国家到底是什么样子，它看似仁慈看似高尚的教义是如何字字血泪。  
　　但现在并不是他思虑这些问题的时候，他眼下还有更重要的事情去解决。  
　　“你永远不用害怕会到殖民地去，”Thor更加快了语速，“明天晚上我安排了车子送你离开基列前往多伦多，但这件事能够顺利进行的前提是你必须流产，我没有时间解释，但你要相信我。”  
　　Loki呆呆地望着他，他很难短时间便理解和接受这样的现实，他没办法相信第一个告诉他可以离开基列的人竟然是这个“拥有”自己的大主教，但他又如此认真如此坚定，让自己找不到怀疑他的理由。  
　　“你骗我。”Loki下意识说。  
　　“我没有骗你的理由！”Thor紧紧攥着他的手，他在这样深冬的寒夜里也浸出汗珠，低声恳切地说，“你离开基列之后就去找反对使女计划能够保护你的组织，这样的组织在多伦多我相信是存在的，然后你就想办法把耳朵上的标记洗掉然后换个模样重新生活。”  
　　Loki不可置信地摇了摇头，碧绿的眼睛紧紧盯着他：“为什么？”  
　　Thor急躁地叹气：“你就当我良心发现吧。”  
　　但Loki显然并不相信，他的眼睛里闪过一丝怀疑。  
　　隔壁传来了卧室门打开的声音，Thor只能孤注一掷地再度逼近他，草率地说出了那个他以为自己这一生都不会说出口的句子：“我爱你，Loki。你说你想要自由，我便去尽力。”  
　　然而Loki听到这个字眼的瞬间却本能地将双手交叉遮挡在胸前，他做出抵抗和自我保护的姿势，垂下脸猛然摇头，大颗透明的眼泪却砸落在他们交叠的手腕上。  
　　因为这是他直至今日人生中第一次听到有人对他说这句话，这个不能更短促，更简单，却如此特殊又沉重的句子。他不敢相信这句话，但又不得不承认它像是一记重锤，无情地擂在了他脆弱的心脏上。  
　　“你信也好，不信也罢。”Thor见状只能将他放开，门外的把手已经被转动了，他只能最后苦笑着说，“反正你离开这里，我们恐怕不会再见了。”  
　　他说完便站了起来，最后深深地看了自己的使徒一眼，然后决然地将窗子打开，悄无声息地一跃而出。  
　　Loki还维持着那个攥紧双拳的姿势，他浑身颤抖，直到窗外传来一声一身沉重的闷响才后知后觉Thor直接从三楼跳了出去，这么高的距离难说他到底会受怎样的伤，他心脏每一次跳动都牵扯钝痛，但门外已然传来了萨伊一边转动门把一边焦急询问的声音：“Loki，你没事儿吧？”  
　　“我没事儿，萨伊嬷嬷。”Loki回答她，不知道是不是布丁里的药片已经起效，他感觉自己的整个腹部都绞痛不已，就像是那个还不满三个月的孩子正在愤怒地挣扎着，想要在这个他并不知道有多么残酷的世间寻求活下去的可能。  
　　“开门，Loki。”然而萨伊却并不姑息，她语气严厉了一些，将门敲打地更响了。  
　　Loki没有办法，只能强忍着腹痛爬下床，他没有忘记收拾掉地板上的玻璃碗又走到窗边把窗户闭合，他刻意往楼下留下的草坪上看了一眼，但那里已经空无一人。  
　　萨伊在走廊里胆战心惊地站了几分钟才等到使徒开门，门扉后面露出了他异常苍白的脸。  
　　“你没有事情吧？”萨伊故意挤进房间里，谨慎地环顾四周，却没有看到什么异样的东西，“我好像听到了什么东西打碎了。”  
　　“没有啊，你听错了吧？”Loki笑着说，萨伊怀疑地看了他一眼，又再一次确认没有什么异常之后，才终于一步三回头地离开了。  
　　关上门之后Loki便立即滑坐在地上，他几乎把一口牙全部咬碎，才强忍着没有痛呼出声。  
　　——  
　　Thor觉得自己的脚腕摔断了，但好在草坪柔软他似乎没有受更重的伤，于是单脚跳跃着从后门进入厨房，他想着暂时不能回书房去因为恐怕会撞到下楼的萨伊，而自己现在的状况好像开车也很不现实，于是便准备拿上外套到祷告室里去躲藏等待Heimdall的信号。  
　　但他发现自己放在餐桌上的外套不见了，Thor心里惊愕头皮顿时一阵发麻，他转过身去想要去客厅寻找一下，突如其来的亮光突然霸道地涌入了他的视线。  
　　他眼球刺痛下意识用胳膊挡住眼睛，然后随即他就感觉到自己被狠狠地推了一把，他没有站稳猝然后退，肩膀突然传来了一阵剧痛。  
　　Thor骇然睁开眼睛，强光散去他正对上Myrna Odinson狂怒的眸子，她将手中紧紧握着的那柄锋利的削骨刀推进了丈夫的肩膀，她几乎用力到颤抖，甚至没忘记狠狠地将刀刃在Thor的身体里转动了半周。  
　　“下地狱吧！”她声音嘶哑表情疯狂，每一个音节都配合着钢刀在骨缝里摩擦的可怖声响，Thor眦目欲裂，喉咙里滚出低沉的呻吟，他本来就无法站稳，这样突如其来的伤害几乎让他瞬间昏厥。  
　　“Myrna……”他呻吟了一声，伸手想要将她推开，然后那个看似羸弱的女人却不知哪里来的可怕力量，她一只手抓着丈夫的胳膊一只手将削骨刀更深地推进几寸，厉声在他耳边怒喝：“Thor Odinson！你这个背信者！撒旦都不屑喝你的血！哪怕是最恶毒的魔鬼都恨不得用尖刀挑起你的头颅！”  
　　Thor听到她这样愤怒地咒骂自己，心底霎时一片冰凉。  
　　果然下一秒钟他就看到Myrna身后的凳子上摆放着自己的外套，它显然被里里外外翻看过一次，藏匿药片盒子合资的那个衣兜露在最外面，布料下面已经完全瘪了。  
　　他低头向Myrna没有拿刀的那只手看去，不出所料地看到了那个透明塑料小盒的一角。  
　　“我是怎么对待你的，你就这样回报我吗！”Myrna已经完全失去了理智，她头发散乱神态癫狂，愤怒的脸上满是泪水，原本圆润的声音像是被刀无情劈裂，“我容忍你疏远我，我无视你在我的眼皮子底下豢养纂养亲信，我甚至默许你喜欢一个下等低贱的使徒！你让我怨憎让我嫉妒而我纵容你顺应你是因为我想要的无非只是一个孩子！而你呢！”她用尽全力怒吼，根本不在意会不会将这栋房子里的每个人都吵醒，她的理智已经完全被这柄剔骨刀搅碎了，“你竟然想要谋杀它！”  
　　她猛地将钢刀拔了出来，热血便立刻涌了出来沾湿他的衬衣，Thor被带得猝然向前倾倒，而他的发妻丢下刀子灵活地后退一步避开了他，她甚至没有忘记用自己沾满鲜血的手提起裙摆，她躲避Thor的样子就像是躲避一团恶臭的垃圾。  
　　“我不再包庇你了，Thor Odinson。”Myrna高高在上地俯视他，她脸上泪痕干涸，重新恢复了以往平静又漠然的神色，“我要把你交给教会，让上帝来裁决你。”  
　　她话音落下，厨房的窗外便应声响起了渺茫的汽车引擎声，Thor跪在地上捂着自己的肩膀，在轰然接近的车辆声中他终于听到了那个来自于腰间通讯器的几不可闻的声音，这个声音如此有效地缓解了他的痛苦抚平了他动荡的心神。  
　　Myrna面无表情地望着自己高大挺拔的丈夫跪倒在地，但随即她惊愕地发现他竟然笑了，那是一种即便无力但却欣慰安然的笑容，他瘫软四肢倾斜身体躺在冰冷的地板上，望着自己的海面般的眼睛里竟满是她从未见过的温柔。  
　　——  
　　2126年2月17日，Thor Odinson因被妻子Myrna Odinson告发而在自己的别墅中被捕。  
　　教会调查之后发现这位大主教在长达半年多的时间里一直在购买禁书和禁药，最终导致Myrna告发他的原因，也是由于他从黑市购买了20粒米非司酮，并且暗中替换了使徒理应服用的维生素，想要利用药物为自己的使徒堕胎。  
　　事情败露之后教会与生育监督局震怒，立即以叛国罪、妨害国家安全罪、接触禁物罪、违抗使女计划罪、伤害幼儿及使徒身体罪、谋杀未遂罪将Odinson打入死牢等待审判。  
　　然而直至今日，世人仍然未知这位在二十一21岁的年纪便以一己之力跻身基列核心政权，强权铁腕为基列击溃美利坚合众国政府立下汗马功劳，又作为“使女计划”的第一批审核者和支持者，为什么会在自己的使徒已经怀孕接近三个月的时间突然又要做出这样无异于抹杀自己全部过去努力，又葬送自己辉煌未来的、无法解释的事情。  
　　但我们唯一能够得知的，便是这位与众不同的大主教从那一日开始便与他的国家之间产生了无法弥补的裂痕，他自那个夜晚毫不犹豫地转身向后，开始勇敢而决然地面对自己曾经忽视的、与基列完全对立的世界。  
　　（节选自《最后的基列主教Thor Odinson：左手缔造，右手覆灭》  
　　——Andy Moore著）  
　　——  
　　Loki醒来的时候发现自己已经不在那间采光总是有些不足的卧室里了，他目之所及四周纯白，连自己身下的这张床都没有任何杂色，一时间他甚至无法分辨自己到底是醒着还是跌入了一个重叠的梦境里。  
　　我还活着吗？。  
　　他脑海里没来由地浮现出一个消极的念头，因为纠缠他两天的腹痛奇异地消失了。他伸出手在雪白的棉被下摸了摸自己没有任何异样的腹部，他无法确认那个现在只有豆芽那么大的珍贵新生命还在不在那里。  
　　然而更重要的是他到底睡了多久，他全部的记忆只停留在那天晚上萨伊离开之后他坐在地板上，后来迷迷糊糊又是因为痛又是因为疲惫，所以趴着就睡着了。  
　　从那之后过了多久？他现在在哪儿？  
　　Loki掀开被子想要坐起来，他意识到自己可能已经耽误了Thor给他安排好的逃离机会，这个房间里没有窗子更没有钟表，他完全不知道现在到底是白天还是夜晚。  
　　但他立刻就发现自己根本坐不起来，因为他的脚腕被绑着铁镣与床脚的栏杆固定在一起，这样的事实砍断了高悬在他头顶铡刀上的最后一根绳索。  
　　Loki茫然地躺在床上，他知道自己不再有任何逃脱的机会了，他无法想象Thor为了给他铺设这条能够离开基列的道路而作出了多少努力，但他无比清晰地看到那条道路已经被截断，Thor的努力全部付之东流。  
　　“你醒了？”他突然听到了Myrna的声音。但他根本不知道她是怎么进来的，他甚至都没有在这个四壁光滑的房间里找到一扇门，Myrna像是凭空出现在了这里，她苍白的脸上一如既往没有任何表情，金色的长发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。  
　　Loki不想理会她，但是他又很急切地希望了解究竟发生了什么事情，于是只能含糊地问：“怎么回事？”  
　　他开口才发现自己的嗓音很哑粗嘎不堪，而Mynra果然微微蹙眉：“你差点流产了。”  
　　“差点？”Loki茫然地重复这个词。  
　　Myrna犹疑地看着他：“Thor给你吃了堕胎药，你没有任何觉察吗？”  
　　Loki心脏收紧，却只能摇头。  
　　“不过好在我及时发现，孩子暂时没有什么危险。”Myrna的神色没有任何缓和，Loki明白自己在她那里的信任值已经完全耗尽，“你就在这里好好休息。”  
　　“我在哪儿？”Loki听出她的语气有些危险，小心翼翼地问。  
　　“你在一个安全的地方。”Myrna加重了“安全”这个词，但Loki知道她所说的安全并不是指向自己的，她在意的只有那个胚胎，而这里对于那个孩子而言是安全的。  
　　Loki看他说完之后转身便要走，忍不住拔高了声音问：“大主教……他在哪儿？”  
　　Myrna回过头来，她脸上表情前所未有的地冰冷，棕色眸子里闪过一丝讥诮的笑意：“他在哪儿都不重要，你不会再见到他了。”  
　　她的话让Loki彻底绝望，他虽然直至现在都不明白这件事的细节原委，但他知道Thor失败了，他的计划败露，还搭上了自己。  
　　果然在再之后的几天时间里——其实Loki在这间屋子里已经完全没有了时间的概念，他完全凭借着吃饭的次数在计算日子——他除了一个唯唯诺诺来送饭的小女仆和一个年轻女医生之外没有再见过第三个人，他曾经因为实在无法忍耐而试着与医生说话，但那个面容愁苦的女人尴尬地顿了一下，然后将嘴巴微微张开，Loki才看到她早就被割掉了舌头。  
　　他在逃跑未遂的时候曾经以为自己的日子一定不会更绝望了，但现在他才明白，真正的绝望是没有下限，也不会终止的。  
　　大约过了十几天的样子，Loki终于觉得自己临近崩溃，他开始拒绝进食，这倒不是他的本意，而是他真的失去了吞咽任何东西的能力。  
　　绝食使得Myrna久违地又来看了他一次，但她无非只是确认了Loki还不至于会因此死掉。她走后立刻有几个穿着制服的医生到这里来，他们给他的胳膊上埋了一根内置针，从此日复一日给他吊水补充营养。  
　　此后Loki彻底失去了时间的概念。  
　　然而仅凭吊水根本无法维持他的基本生存，他几乎每时每刻都在昏睡，唯独醒着的一些碎片时间里也没有任何“活着”的实际意义，他像是行尸走肉，又像是一抔花盆里的湿土，存在的唯一意义就是为自己身体里的那颗种子提供温床和养料。  
　　就这样又过了不知道多久，他甚至觉得自己可能已经死了的时候却听到了自己床边有几个人在激烈地争吵，他被吵醒了所以很烦躁，但也因此听到了一些细枝末节的消息。  
　　“他要是死了你就什么都得不到了，而且监督局还会处罚你。”一个人说，她的声音很像萨伊。  
　　“没错，你没有丈夫了，但这个孩子你至少可以保留。”另一个人说。  
　　“他是故意的，他一直在联系反抗军，他从来没有放弃过逃跑，我不是给你们看过证据了吗？。”Myrna愤怒地高声反驳。  
　　“看在上帝的面子上，他这样连站都站不起来，怎么可能逃跑？”第一个声音颤抖地说，“你宽容一些吧，就算是为了这个未出生的孩子。”  
　　“他的状况真的太差了，夫人。”第二个声音赞同，“他这样随时会死，我不是在耸人听闻。”  
　　房间恢复了沉默，Loki迷迷糊糊又睡过去了。  
　　当他再次醒来的时候发现自己仍然还在那个纯白的房间里，他便以为那两个人的劝说并没有起作用，但当他的眼睛转动向旁边看去时，却看到萨伊坐在一边，语气温柔地说：“感觉怎么样？你想站起来走走吗？”  
　　Loki本能地想说自己被铐住了站不起来，但他随即发觉自己脚腕上的镣铐消失了。  
　　“过去多久了？”他几乎无法控制自己流下泪来，而自己的嗓子已经忘记了如何发声，只能用气声去问监督员。  
　　“从你到这里来已经一个月了。”萨伊回答他，同时伸出手来扶着他坐起来。  
　　再次踩在地面上的感觉让Loki感觉既陌生又怪异，他双膝像是塞满了棉花使不上任何力气，走出去一步就跪在了地上。  
　　但跪下之后他便发现自己折叠的腰部比起之前微隆，只是此前一直躺着所以没有发觉，他心里生出了复杂的感情，一方面觉得这个孩子即便在如此环境中仍然生长非常神奇，另一方面却又明白，正是因为如此，他再也没有机会逃离这个地狱了。  
　　萨伊见他跪下原本想要伸手搀扶，但却听到形销骨立的使徒低垂着头突然又哭又笑，他声音和神态都状似疯魔，一双瘦削嶙峋的手无助地狠抓着光滑的地面，无数透明的泪水接连跌落在那腕骨凸起的手背上。  
　　监督员吓坏了，伸出双手抱着他阻拦他的动作。  
　　而Loki却立即平静，他声音嘶哑地问出一个萨伊意料之外的问题：“Odinson大主教怎么样了？”  
　　萨伊犹豫了片刻，还是如实回答：“好像还被关在死牢里……他的罪名太多，已经审判过几次，教会还没有决定是绞刑还是焚刑，不过恐怕近几日就要实施了。”  
　　Loki眼神空洞，他虚弱地笑了笑，无声地评价道：“还不算冤。”  
　　萨伊表情复杂，似乎想说什么，却又忍住了。  
　　随后的几天Loki过得舒适了一些，他被准许在萨伊的陪伴下在周围散步，当他第一次离开那间房间的时候才发现自己其实一直都在监督局的医院里，而那间房间显然是用来关押一些重病的犯人或是有杀伤力的精神病人的监牢，就是那种即便没有疯，也会把人活活逼疯的地方。  
　　不过对于重返人间Loki还是打心眼里觉得开心的，他既然求生不得求死不能，便不会拒绝过得舒服一点，况且能够走到太阳光下，能够看到来来往往活着的人们，终于让他又燃起了一丝活着的希望。  
　　但他又会在午夜梦回的时候看到Thor的脸，他读过各种各样自己都无法计数的书，那其间很多本的剧情都围绕着一个核心字眼，那就是爱。但他从来不懂这个字眼的真正含义，更不知道要是何种情绪使然才会让一个人对另一个人说出这个字眼来。  
　　他曾经认为Hela对自己的付出和理解是爱，而那个高高在上的大主教，他粗鲁暴虐自以为是，总是用他的意愿强加给自己，那些近乎自私的诉求绝不是爱。  
　　然而Thor Odinson对他说了那个连Hela都不曾说过的句子，那是他们之间所说的倒数第二句话，他甚至没有时间去询问更多，也或许不会有机会了。  
　　因为他为了这个或许毫无意义的一个单词，放弃了自己所拥有的一切，包括生命。  
　　——“Just because someone doesn‘t love you the way you want them to, doesn’t mean they don‘t love you with all they have.”（注①）  
　　Loki凝视着纯白的天花板，他喃喃着那个年少时在书本里看到过的句子，只觉得每一个音节，都是劈砍在心尖上的，滚热锋利的刀刃。  
　　——  
　　又过了几天萨伊在带着Loki散步的时候小心翼翼地告诉他教会已经对Thor下达了最后的审判，他数罪并处罪无可赦，将会在三天后的清晨实施绞刑。  
　　Loki听闻并无任何反应，他笔直地站在草地上像是什么都没有听到一般。  
　　萨伊有些担忧地打量他的神色，然而他冷静得地像是一座雕像，只是轻声说：“我有些冷，能帮我拿个外套吗？”  
　　虽然规定中她必须时刻紧盯使徒不能离开他半步，但萨伊环顾四周大约站着五名武装者，她不认为在这这样的铁桶包围下Loki能做出什么伤害自己或者逃跑的事情，便点了点头，小跑着往建筑物里去了。  
　　Loki漫无目的地在草坪上打转，他并不是要支开萨伊，而是真的觉得有些冷。  
　　但当他绕过一棵颗大树时却看到树下坐着一个黑头发的娇小身影，他认出那个人便是Prior家的使女Saki，自从那一次在贸易区见过她之后，这还是他们见到彼此的第二次。  
　　Saki也看到了他，便立即站了起来，Loki这才发现她的肚子在长袍下已经有了一个非常明显的隆起，这样的负担使得她的动作有些笨拙。  
　　Loki心里又是愧疚又是不忍，他没有忘记Saki的兄长是如何死的，那里面有太多自己无法推卸的责任。  
　　“美好的一天。”Saki的脸色也不太好，看得出来她也离开了主教的别墅在这里休养修养。  
　　“宜应称颂。”Loki轻声回答，几乎无法正视她纯黑的眼睛。  
　　“我有问题要问您。”她向Loki走近几步，压低了声音，她口音独特语调很温柔，但表情却是急切的，“您是不是见过我哥哥。”  
　　Loki露出了痛苦的神色，但他不忍心撒谎，只能点了点头。  
　　日本女孩的眼睛蒙上水雾，她苦涩地笑了笑，又问：“他是不是死了？”  
　　这是Loki最惧怕的问题，可他又无法不回答，便愧疚地闭上眼睛，再次点头：“……对不起。”  
　　“这不是您的错。”Saki仍然笑着，她眼眶里的泪水凝聚然后顺着脸颊流淌下来，但即便如此她也没有忘记向Loki非常礼貌而虔诚地深深鞠躬，“谢谢你告诉我这个消息，愿主保佑您。”  
　　Loki无言以对，他很想告诉这个温柔的女孩在这里上帝不会保佑任何人，但他找不到自己的舌头，他的整个口腔都苦涩麻木地发不出任何声音。  
　　Saki鞠躬之后便转身离开，只留下Loki孑然一人站在树下，天地间只有无数冷风裹挟着他。  
　　——  
　　在监督员的担保下Loki从束缚室换到了普通的病房，那几日天气本来已经转暖，但夜里却又莫名其妙下起了大雪。  
　　雪夜静谧地有些可怖，Loki无法入睡，他披着外套一整夜站在窗边向平原尽头的山峦眺望，他想了很多，却也没有思虑出任何结果。  
　　天亮才蒙蒙亮的时候病房的门就被推开了，Loki本以为是来送早饭的萨伊，然而他回头去看，却猝然与Myrna比雪夜还要冰冷的目光对上。  
　　“美好的一天。”Myrna的穿着非常正式，纤细的身体外包裹着墨绿的礼服长裙和同色的羊毛斗篷，脖子上挂着纯银的十字架吊坠，耳垂上还有一对圆润的珍珠耳环，将她白皙的皮肤映衬地愈发净透。  
　　Loki恐惧地望着她，这段时间他在这个女人面前的尊严和勇气全部被折磨殆尽，他终于承认自己没有任何与她针锋相对的能力，也终于向她低下了从来倨傲的头颅。  
　　“上帝保佑生养。”Myrna见他不说话，又慢条斯理地开口，于是Loki便明白她想要听到什么，轻声回答：“……愿他降下恩赐。”  
　　Myrna这才冷淡地笑了笑，这样近的距离里Loki惊愕地发现她好像画了一点淡妆，虽然化妆品在基列非常罕见但或许以Myrna的地位还是能弄到一些，至少她修了眉毛涂了口红，那张没有表情的脸看上去如此光彩照人。  
　　Loki扶在窗边的指尖发冷，他完全无法理解眼前的这个女人到底在想什么。  
　　“吃早饭吧。”Myrna抬起戴带着丝绒手套的右手，Loki这才发现她身后跟着两个自己没有见过的年轻女孩，一个人手中端着餐盘，另一个捧着一套使徒的暗红色制服，还有一双白色的棉靴。  
　　虽然心里疑惑萨伊到哪儿去了，但Loki现在并不敢问，他顺从地在床边坐下，然后拿起叉子一样样去吃那些规定好份额的食物，不过好在他这段时间反胃的症状减弱了许多，进食不再像之前那样艰难。  
　　他吃饭的间隙那两个女孩放下东西便出去了，房间里只剩下Myrna，不过她也没有再说什么，而是站在方才Loki站着地方，也学着他的样子向窗外眺望。  
　　但她目之所及只有荒原上的皑皑白雪，除此之外再没有任何东西。  
　　Loki把早餐和盘子里的药片都吃完，Myrna听到他放下玻璃杯的声音便转回头来，她满意地看了看全部变空的杯子和碗碟，然后指了指女孩放在床脚的长袍：“换衣服。”  
　　Loki顺着她的指尖去看，那是一套崭新的使徒制服，与自己身上的这一套看上去没有什么区别，所以他有些疑惑。  
　　“这一套腰围宽松些，你换了吧。”Myrna平静地说。  
　　她这么一说Loki也只能照做，他脱了自己身上的外袍又换上新的，但这过程中Myrna一直紧紧凝视的眼神让他有些不舒服。  
　　他换好衣服也换了鞋。这时候Myrna走了过来，然后摘掉手套表情怪异地摸了摸他腹部那一点点只要穿着衣服就无法看出来的弧度。  
　　Loki浑身僵硬着任由她抚摸，不过她也很快就将自己放开，脸上又恢复了标志性的冷淡神色，重新戴上手套道：“走吧。”  
　　“去哪儿？”Loki心里的恐惧扩大，他惊惶地望着Myrna的脸。  
　　“去教会广场。”Myrna说着打开病房的门做了一个请的手势，而Loki不敢动，他必须要问个明白：“去做什么？”  
　　Myrna不耐烦地抱起手臂，她稍稍仰头向下睨着用下眼皮看向发抖的使徒，用一种听上去认真却又极其危险的语气说：“你心里不知道吗？”  
　　Loki说不出话来，他当然知道，或者说他从半个小时前Myrna到这里来的瞬间就想到了那个对他而言最无法面对的可能，但他同时又很清楚这个女人不会放过任何一个折磨自己的机会，而这其中让自己最最痛苦、绝望、无法从容接受的，便是直面Thor Odinson的死亡。  
　　教会广场一直作为基列的行刑地，Myrna说出这个地名的瞬间便昭示了一切，Loki眼睛昏胀双腿发软，用战栗颤栗的双手捂住了脸。  
　　“我可不可以不去。”他呻吟般地祈求，几乎要给这个自己曾经无限鄙夷和怜悯的女人跪下。  
　　“每个人都要去。”Myrna冷酷地抓着他的胳膊让他站直，她的手像是一只有力的钳子，几乎要捏断Loki的臂骨。  
　　“我不去。”Loki绝望地重复着，他无力的声音断裂，不可置信地望着眼前贵族女人满覆冰霜的脸，“他不是你的丈夫吗？你为什么就这么想看着他死？”  
　　“我不是想看他死，”Myrna笑了，但她笑着的时候眼神却像是刀子，“我只是想让你，”她刻意加重了那个人称代词，温柔地说，“去看看他。”  
　　Loki没有任何办法，他很清楚今天Myrna不会放过自己了，就算他不主动跟着她走她也一定会想办法把自己活生生绑在车上带走，如果真的那样就太难看了。  
于是他只能戴上帽子跟着Myrna离开医院，走下台阶踩在雪地上的时候他甚至在想她说的或许没有错，他应当去见那个人最后一面。


	16. 使女

　　教会广场的前身是旧世界的一间体育场，原本踢足球用的草坪已经变成了荒地，球场的中央高耸着一座绞刑架，大部分的座椅都已经腐烂废弃，唯独绞刑架的正面重新摆放了一些看上去就很舒适的软椅和沙发，以便观看行刑的主教和其他人入座。  
　　这个雪后的冬日早晨天气阴沉的可怕，Loki走进体育场的时候便看到看台上坐在最前端的两排穿着黑色长袍的特区大主教，最中间的是Prior和Milne，他们之间还有几个穿着监督局制服的管理层，而作为女人的Tamara Gunther虽然贵为副局长，也只能坐在第三排，她戴带了一副眼镜，一副公事公办的表情。  
　　除此之外第三排和第四排的其他位置上坐着的都是清一色墨绿长袍的主教夫人，第五排之后是暗红色制服的使女们，她们无一例外地低垂着脸，没有一个人往体育场里看去。  
　　Loki被Myrna拉着一步步拾级而下，他渐渐能够看到深陷场地中央黑色的绞刑架顶端，他心擂如鼓不敢去看却又无法挪开眼睛，这时候已经落座的主教和主教夫人们都知道了他和Myrna的到来，他们接连回头向这边张望，脸上的表情又是打量探查，又是悲哀怜悯。  
　　而Loki并不在意他们的目光，他盯着那个在自己视线里慢慢展露出全貌的绞刑架，它好像还空着，那个马上就要被绞断脖子的人并不在那里，Loki的悬空的心脏微微下沉了些许，他转头望着Myrna，而后者指了指使女们中间空着的一个位置，说：“去坐下吧。”  
　　Loki倒是也没有奢望他还能在行刑前单独见到Thor，至少不用坐在Myrna旁边是这个完全黑暗的早晨他遇到的第一件还算顺心的事情，他转身往使女们中间走去，后面跟上来一个他没有见过的监督员带着他走到第五排倒数第二个的软椅旁，然后让他在那里坐下。  
　　坐下之后Loki看到Myrna跟两个主教夫人寒暄了两句也走了过来，但她却像根本没有看到自己一样径直走到第四排Loki的斜前方落座，她脊背挺直白皙的脖颈修长，这样一眼看过去，气质比所有的主教夫人都要好上许多。  
　　Loki不想看她，眼睛往另一边转去，却看到Prior夫人正搀着Saki从上面走了下来，Saki的肚子肉眼可见地比前几日更大了一写一些，她的精神不太好所以Prior夫人特别小心，扶着她在Loki旁边的软椅上坐下，还不忘嘱咐Loki帮忙照看一下她。  
　　虽然对于这些主教夫人都没有任何好感，但Loki发自内心地怜惜这个日本女孩，于是顺从地点了点头。  
　　Prior夫人得到应允之后冲他笑了笑便坐到主教夫人们之间去了，她似乎是最后一个到达的人，所以当她坐下之后，便有一个武装者走到第一排，对Prior大主教和Wloof局长耳语了几句。  
　　他们简短地交谈之后便摆了摆手，然后那个武装者便小跑着离开了看台。  
　　Loki的眼睛紧紧地盯着他们，他冷得浑身都发起抖来。  
　　果然几分钟之后体育场对面那一端黑漆漆的通道里便走出一行人来，为首的是两个端着步枪的守卫，后面跟着两个个子很高戴着面罩的武装者，他们一人架着一条死囚衣袖沾满血污的胳膊，而他无力的双脚拖曳在地面上，悬空的脚尖笨拙地拂过荒地上的积雪和野草。  
　　在看到那个人第一片衣角的瞬间Loki就咬住了自己拳头的侧面，他从来没想象过高贵高傲的Thor Odinson会有这副样子，他这段日子似乎总是在受伤，但无论哪一次都没有现在严重和可怕，他在这样融雪的冬日只穿了一件内袍，白色的绸缎几乎看不出本色，破破烂烂的布料上满是新旧交错的血迹，而于此同时他的头上被罩上了与菅他们一样的棕色粗布口袋，嘴巴的部位也有血痕。  
　　Loki看着他被那两个武装者像是拖死尸一样拖上绞刑架，然后把那根半截手腕粗的绳子套在他脖子上，而他从始至终一动不动，那只看上去因为受了伤所以异常肿胀的右脚没有办法支撑身体，所以只能跪坐在那扇随时都有可能会打开，让他坠入地狱的活板门上。  
　　他心里生出了莫名的、熊熊燃烧的愤怒。  
　　Loki看不到他的脸，但他很想要大喊大叫，他想口不择言地把那个不可一世自以为是的大主教骂个狗血淋头，他不敢相信这就是基列最年轻也最有能力的大主教Thor Odinson最终结局，他无法理解这就是他曾经对自己说的，“我至少为了你不会死”和“我向你保证那些事情绝对不会发生”。  
　　但它就是发生了你就是要死了，Loki紧紧地盯着他像一尊石塑般的身体，他双目赤红几乎咬碎自己的指骨，他在这瞬间终于恨透了那个男人，因为他做了太多根本无法遵守的承诺又诱发了太多根本没有未来的情愫，他做完那些自以为高尚自以为良善的事情便不管不顾地离开，然后要身上带着他名字的自己从此行走在这个再也没有人能够保护的地狱里。  
　　“Thor Odinson，”这时候Prior主教开口了，他拿了一个扩音器冲着场地中央喊话，“上帝仁慈，你有没有什么话想说？”  
　　他身边的那个守卫便将他头上的口袋摘了下来，突然的到亮光让他眯着眼睛，那张肮脏又沾满血污的脸上满是玩世不恭的笑容，他艰难地甩开挡在脸上纠结成一团的金色长发，睥睨的眼神落在Prior脸上，哑着嗓子说：“Under his eyes，我没有什么好说的，”他环顾四周，语气带着明显的讥诮，“愿主保佑各位，愿主保佑基——”但他的最后一个单词在冷风中戛然而止，因为他的视线越过一整排神色漠然的主教夫人之后看到了那个角落里即便坐着也比左右两边使女都高出半头的高挑少年，他黑色的头发被白色的软帽遮挡，太远了，他看不到他的表情。  
　　Loki看着Thor的视线落在自己脸上，他视死如归的从容微笑像是开春的冰层一样瞬间消失，他天空般碧蓝的眼睛猝然溢满水雾，脸上如同被最凶恶的病毒感染般爬上错愕、不解和愤怒，然后那些复杂刻骨的情绪又像出现一样迅速地全部沉淀消散。  
　　Thor Odinson在众目睽睽中可怕地嘶声大笑起来，他仰起脖子紧闭双眼，却仍然接连的泪水从眼角不断滑落下来，冲刷了他脸上暗红的血迹，又滴落在他身边纯白的雪地里。  
　　Loki挪开了目光，他不再看那个人一眼也不再听他大笑的声音，他恐怕再向那个方向投掷任何哪怕最细微的注意力都会让自己顷刻崩溃。他这时候才后知后觉地理解了为什么Myrna一定要自己来观看Thor的行刑，她不是为了报复自己而是为了最大可能地令Thor绝望，她要如此清晰又直观地告诉那个背叛了她的男人——  
　　你不惜牺牲自己而做出的一切努力，都已付诸东流。  
　　Loki低垂眼帘看着自己放在膝盖上绞紧的十指，这时候坐在他身边的Saki将自己左手伸出来盖在他的手背上，女孩的手心温热而柔软，如此有效地将Loki混乱的思绪拉回了现实中。  
　　天色比起几分钟前更阴沉了，厚重的层云遮蔽着本应洒落在积雪之上的日光。Loki转头看向坐在自己旁边的日本少女，她脸色苍白但因此黑色的眼睛极亮，秀气的脸因为怀孕而散发着一种温柔的光泽，她冲着Loki笑了笑，然后用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说：“我离开之后，你就往后跑。”  
　　Loki不解地看着她，但他敏锐地在那张平静微笑的脸上觉察出了某种危险的、不祥不详的东西，于是连忙反转手腕拉住她：“等等——”  
　　“さよなら。（注①）”然而Saki笑意更盛，她这样笑起来的样子非常漂亮，那双黑色的眼睛果敢又无畏，将Loki的手指用力一根根掰开，然后便站了起来，猛地向看台的下方跑去。  
　　她一边跑一边撕开了长袍的前襟，Loki这才看到她的腹部根本不是因为胎儿生长而变大，而是因为她在长袍下面用绷带和棉布固定了一整圈塑胶炸弹！  
　　一切都发生得的快极了，除了Loki之外所有人都在望着已经被重新套上口袋的Thor等待他被推下活板门，所以Saki的动作卫兵没有发现，武装者也没有发现，等到终于有第一个人发现Saki的异常移动时，已经太晚了。  
　　Loki眦目欲裂，他知道自己没有任何办法阻止接下来要发生的事情，人群中已经发生惊叫，他所能做的只是按照Saki说的：站起来，往后跑。  
　　但他的反应太慢了，他扶着椅背站起来的时候已经看到Saki将自己的右手高高举了起来，长袍的袖口滑落下来，露出了她遍布黑红烫伤和青紫挫伤的纤细小臂，这时候厚重的层云突然裂开了缝隙，天际的第一缕金色阳光照耀着她挥舞在冷风中的拳头上，她跳了起来，直直向坐在第一排已经愕然回头的Prior扑了过去，然后那根纤细的、看似没有任何力量的拇指翻转，决然向她手心中的那个控制器按了下去。  
　　Loki来不及做任何反应，他的双颊冰凉不知何时已经泪流满面，他甚至看不见Saki最后的表情，他唯独能够做的动作只是本能地环抱住自己腹部，然而在那爆炸即将发生的最后一秒，他却突然被一双有力的手扑倒在地。Loki抬眼去看，晃动的视线里却只有一颗闪闪发光的圆润珍珠。  
　　体育场中炸开了巨响，与此同时被点燃和推动的炽烈空气中夹杂着无数人的血肉和碎骨迸溅在Loki愕然瞠目的脸上，他感觉自己的鼓膜和天灵盖都碎裂了，突如其来的剧痛和蛋白质被瞬间烧焦的可怕味道让他觉得自己也在那个瞬间死去了，眼睛闭合之前的最后一秒他看到天空中的乌云正缓缓向四周散去，金色的温热阳光穿过浓烟，照亮了他污浊不堪的面孔，还有越过椅背遮挡在他身上的，那个金发女人血肉模糊的侧脸。  
　　——  
　　Loki又一次在那间纯白的房间里醒来，他睁开眼睛的瞬间以为自己这些日子不过是做了一个漫长的噩梦。  
　　但随即他就发现那并不是梦，因为他感觉到自己的左臂灼痛，抬起手向那边看去的时候才发现他的整只臂膀都被包在纱布里，爆炸带来的高热直接烧毁了他的那一整块皮肤。  
　　所以那一切像是噩梦般的事情都真实的发生了，Saki死了，她用自己宝贵的生命去做了最决然的抗争。他甚至能够回忆起那股地狱般的画面和味道，还有Myrna烧焦的头发连着皮肤落在自己脸上的触感，他颤抖起来，忍不住伏在床边干呕，冷汗顺着额头一颗颗落在地板上。  
　　C'est ce soleil couchant que nous prenons pour une aurore.（注②）  
　　他如是想着，感觉自己虽然没有在爆炸中遭受更多伤害，但整个灵魂都好像已经因此而片片碎裂。  
　　这时候病房的门被打开了，走进来的是一个Loki以前见过但叫不上名字的主教夫人，她似乎也受了一些伤，脸上贴着一块纱布，苍白的脸上表情哀沉，走过来把Loki扶起来又掏出手帕帮他擦了擦脸，担忧地问：“你好点了吗？”  
　　Loki虚弱的摇了摇头，他现在连哪怕说一个字的力气都没有。  
　　“她想见你。”然后那个主教夫人说，她眼神里满是哀求，“她的时间不多了。”  
　　……  
　　Loki在另一间病房里见到了Myrna Odinson，见到了一个活着的人有可能呈现的最可怕的样子。  
　　或者她已经不能被称之为一个“人”了。  
　　她原本应当存在双腿的地方只剩下了两截看不出本来面目的焦黑枯木，两条还算完好的胳膊上插满了各种颜色的塑料管，年轻女人曾经白皙柔软的背部直到后脑完全烧毁了，失去皮肤之后焦黑的创部粘连着暗红的血肉，每一寸伤口都在不断地渗出恶臭的、浑浊的脓液。  
　　Loki站在门口，他不敢动弹，现在的Myrna看起来完全就像是一个从炼狱里爬回人间的魔鬼，那张从来没有表情的脸现在看上去也不会再有任何表情了，因为她大半张脸的皮肤连同肌肉都已经烧成了一团烂肉，模糊的伤口下甚至肉眼可见露出的牙床和森森白骨。  
　　但这所遇不堪入目的惨状下也是她在没有任何思虑余地的极短瞬间保护了自己的铁证，没有卧倒反而跳上椅子的行为让她在爆炸中如同自杀。Loki看着她脸上唯独完好的一小块皮肤和棕色的眼睛，那只眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，像是有话要说。  
　　如果换作换做任何一个场景Loki都不会主动向Myrna走过去，但他没办法拒绝这只将死的眼睛，而他身后的主教夫人也轻轻推了他一把，用哽咽般的声音说：“求你了。”  
　　于是Loki走到了病床边，近距离来看Myrna的脸比他能想象的所有恐怖图片都要恐怖一万倍，会让哪怕只看到她一眼的人都会一整夜一整夜地做恶梦，但Loki没办法挪开目光，他不确定Myrna还能不能说话，而她的眼神向下盯着自己的腹部，瞳孔里溢出血红的泪来。  
　　Loki不敢相信她即便到了这步田地却仍然执着于这个不管从什么角度来说都与她没有任何关系的胎儿，她的人生根本就被那个充斥了谎言与罪恶的“教义”完全沾染和毁灭，而像她这样的女人，在基列还有成百上千个。  
　　“我……赢了……”她的声带似乎也完全被毁掉了，声音嘶哑粗嘎，说出每一个音节的同时她破烂的肺部都像是用了五十年的风箱一样发出令人毛骨悚然的气声，她的眼睛重新盯着使徒的脸，眼角微微弯起，似乎笑了。  
　　Loki不明白她在说什么，更不理解她为什么还笑得出来，但不得不承认她这样“笑”着的时候又显露出一些与往日貌美年轻样子非常相近的气质，Loki望着她可怕的脸，却第一次如此强烈地认知到觉得她的确是很美的。  
　　“我赢了……”Myrna又无比艰难地重复道，她嘶哑地笑了一声，一缕血泪顺着眼角流淌下来，她已经没有嘴唇的嘴巴咧开，无比清晰如同宣誓般说，“……我不爱他。”  
　　Loki在她的眼神中无处遁形，他知道这句话Myrna看似在否认自己，但实际上是对于他最后的控诉和诅咒。  
　　她说完之后便轻轻闭合独眼，连接着她的机器尖锐地发出刺耳的长音，站在Loki身后的躲主教夫人立即出门去呼唤医生，Loki站在原地一动不动，他突然意识到自己应该去问一些问题，爆炸发生多久了，伤亡的情况如何，这间医院外面的世界是不是早已天翻地覆，最重要的是，Thor还活着吗？  
　　他想到这里便不再守着已经停止呼吸的Myrna推开门向外走去，医院的走廊里空无一人，但他透过墙壁能够听到许多病房里传来惨叫和哀鸣，这昭示了Saki的袭击给特区教会带来了多少可怕的伤害和打击。  
　　Loki快步穿过走廊向电梯走去，他清晰地意识到这是一个绝佳的机会，教会现在大乱必定没有精力看管自己，至少他透过窗户向外看去，这时候的天色看上去正是黄昏，曾经被包围如同铁桶般的监督局医院外面却没有看到任何一个守卫或是武装者。  
　　他心擂如鼓，电梯终于到达了一层，然而光滑的合金门打开，昏暗的大厅里早已站着一个人。  
　　Loki吓得猝然后退了一步，那人却走上来一把拉住他的手腕。Loki这才看清她一头银白的卷发，她正是那个确诊了自己怀孕的女医生。  
　　“跟我走。”医生压低了声音，她的表情很紧张，拉着他便往另一侧的应急通道走去，Loki明白她这么做必定是想要帮助自己，于是没有多说什么跟着她一路穿过应急通道到达了地下停车场。  
　　停车场里停了许多在特区街道上非常常见的黑色吉普车，但车子里都是空着的，Loki惧怕医生会让自己开车离开，便先对她说：“我不会开车。”  
　　“会有人接你的。”医生说着快步走到最角落的一辆车子旁，Loki一抬眼便看到了藏在阴影中的Heimdall。  
　　“快走。”Heimdall知道他有话想问，然而时间宝贵实在耽搁担搁不得，他拉着Loki塞进车子里，自己也钻进去立刻开车离开了医院。  
　　天已经完全黑了，监督局医院距离特区的边缘其实已经很接近，但令Loki非常意外的是就连从来审核极其严格的关卡都哨岗都空无一人，他们就这么轻松地驶出特区，Loki心有余悸地看着坐在自己旁边的Heimdall，他看上去很疲惫但仍然是那副从容冷定的样子，一边开车一边伸长胳膊从后面拿了一个包裹递给Loki，里面是一套普通的黑色运动装。  
　　Loki明白他的意思立即把自己身上的使徒制服换掉，Heimdall打开车窗将那件暗红色的长袍丢掉，Loki回头看着那块沉重的布料在空气中剧烈地震荡了一声然后完全消失在视线里，那颗一直被无数铁链束缚的心也猛地飞了起来。  
　　他自由了。  
　　刺骨的夜风吹拂在他的脸上，他忍不住狂喜地冲着漆黑的天空大喊了一声。  
　　然而这喜悦立即就被扼断，下一秒他的视线就被耀眼的光线照亮，公路的尽头出现了另一辆速度极快的车子，它的一双大灯如同怒视的眼睛一般紧紧凝视着他们。Loki听到身边的Heimdall怒吼了一声：“趴下！”然后他踩下刹车猛地将方向盘向左一打，Loki无法稳住身体额头重重磕在面前的手套箱上，刺耳的刹车声在荒原中传出很远，随即他们的车子便被撞击制动，发出震耳欲聋的巨大声响。  
　　短短两天时间里Loki第二次遇到了突如其来的意外打击，他感觉自己的脑组织都被撞散了，鼻腔里满是血的味道，他趴在气囊上想着自己果然没有那么幸运，又一次没能逃脱的绝望混杂着他还没来得及向Heimdall询问Thor现状的遗憾让他的心口一阵剧痛。  
　　他感觉自己额头上的伤口正源源不断流出血来，渐渐遮挡了他被刺目车灯充斥的视线，而在那天堂一般无限明亮的画面中，他看到一个有些熟悉的影子，正迫不及待穿过路面，向着他逆光而来。  
　　——  
　　四月，布鲁克林。  
　　Peter Stark骑着脚踏车穿过开满鲜花的山坡，他的背上背着一个巨大的登山包，脚踏车的前筐里还满满当当地塞着一只纸箱，让他转动车把的时候总是要用十二分的力气。  
　　少年此行的目的地是位于山坡另一边的那栋白色的小型别墅，它孤零零坐落在树林的边缘，面前是一汪小小的湖泊，湖边种着许多晚茶树，这时候正是晚茶盛放的季节，水红色圆形的花朵将纸条压得垂向水面，又倒影出波光粼粼红蓝相间的影子来。  
　　Peter猛蹬了几下车子，到达山坡最高处时他终于远远地看到了熟悉的灰色屋顶，他松了一口气，因为他知道接下来的路程可以完全靠着惯性从山顶直接滑到那间农舍前的石板路上，他将双腿张开任由春日的微风从耳边掠过，被关在地下安全屋近五年没有见过阳光的少年像是终于放飞到天际的风筝。  
　　不过他马上就看到自己非常熟悉的那个身影站在湖边，那个人叉着腰向自己这边望过来，即便距离这么远Peter也知道这是他隐隐发怒的征兆，于是立即捏住刹车让速度降下来，然后乖乖地、慢悠悠地骑到那个人面前。  
　　Tony Stark紧紧蹙着眉毛，看着男孩从脚踏车上跳下来，那个巨大的背包让他很难站直，于是又不忍心地伸出手把包接了过来，但嘴里没有忘记责怪道：“说了多少次骑慢一点，你就不怕摔断脖子？”  
　　“我有注意的，”Peter把车子支好，抱起纸箱笑嘻嘻地回答，“你不要担心嘛。”  
　　Tony严厉地看着他，但看着男孩沾满薄汗稚嫩又乖巧的面孔他也没办法说更多责备的话，于是收回目光来径直往别墅里走去，Peter脚步轻快地跟在他后面。  
　　这间别墅其实不是很大，前身是一间七十多年前盖的农舍，基列统治美国之前这间房子的主人是Bucky Barnes的祖母，后来他与Rogers短暂地在这间农舍里住过一段时间，也正是那段时间他们整个将农舍翻盖成了一栋白墙灰顶的乡间别墅，只不过盖好之后很快就发生了动乱，这栋房子便一直闲置在这里。  
　　两个月前，纽约教会的黑色巨塔一夜之间坍塌，当时位于安全屋内的反抗军第一时间便作出了抉择，他们立即返回地面将混乱的纽约教会武装队伍镇压，随即封锁了全部进出纽约的道路和关卡，俘虏了基列特区教会和波士顿教会派遣来的一共三支小队，并且截杀了当夜便启程往特区去的汇报组。短短几天，基列便彻底失去了对于纽约教区的控制力，反抗军在成立的第五个年头，终于有了一个真正的根据地。  
　　失去纽约之后的基列教会怒不可遏，他们想尽一切办法妄图穿过反抗军对于安全区的围墙，但他们的武装力量本来就极大成分成份都是雇佣兵，那些拿钱办事的人不愿意为了基列作无谓的牺牲，所以根本没有足够的火力与反抗军抗衡。  
　　几次失败之后教会决定重复当年对费城教区所做的事情，但纽约与费城的地位并不能相提并论，教会在最后关头向反抗军喊话，声称如若他们放弃纽约便不会使用核武器，然而反抗军无视了教会的威胁。  
　　2126年3月4日，基列国自新墨西哥州向纽约一次性投放了九枚五百万吨当量的洲际核弹，是当初摧毁费城的三倍之多，这些核弹但凡降落，将会把整个纽约包括周围海域内地面上的生命体全部摧毁。然而核弹发射之后还没有进入轨道加速，便在大气层之内被反抗军联合中俄两国全部拦截回收，在科技上一直作为井底之蛙的基列教会黔驴技穷，只能默许了纽约反抗军的存在。  
　　核摧毁失败之后还不到一个月，特区教会便发生了大爆炸，许多主教与监督局核心管理层死亡的消息当天就传到了纽约，已经在筹备攻陷特区的反抗军立刻抓住了这个机会，连夜便派出了先遣敢死队前往华盛顿，挂念弟弟的Hela Laufeyson自告奋勇加入了队伍，却没想到她在距离特区还有一百公里的公路上直接撞到了Heimdall载着Loki逃离的车子。  
　　Peter把背包里的蔬菜和食物放进冰箱里，他们现在所处的位置有些偏远，不过每隔几天他会自己到纽约去做采购，顺便到反抗军基地去看看，如此一来到镇子里去搭车的这段路骑车就成了很好的代步方式，Peter也很乐意在帮着Tony做研究的间隙到外面去放放风，呼吸一下新鲜空气。  
　　把食物整整齐齐归置好之后Peter听到正坐在餐桌旁吃一颗苹果的Tony问：“这是什么？”  
　　他指的是那个Peter抱进来的箱子。  
　　Peter也摇了摇头，眼睛往纸箱顶部看去：“我不知道，但是这上面写了Laufeyson。”他茫然地抬起眼睛，“谁是Laufeyson？”  
　　“他是。”Tony用抓着苹果的手指了指天花板，说，“你给他拿上去吧。”  
　　听到Tony这么吩咐Peter便点点头照做，那只箱子不大却颇有一些重量，他一路抱着箱子往楼上去，在三楼的凉台上找到了蜷缩在吊篮椅中小憩的Loki。  
　　那只吊篮椅很大，穿着舒适棉睡衣盖着薄毯的高个子少年像只猫一样抱着膝盖缩成一个球，他长长的黑色卷发披散下来遮挡了大半张脸，只露出来一个苍白的鼻尖，他手边藤条编成的矮桌上放了一杯茶，茶杯旁熟睡着一只毛茸茸的灰兔子，晚茶花的花瓣顺着风飘进来落在茶杯里，还有玻璃地面和少年纯黑的头发上。  
　　但他睡得很轻，听到Peter的脚步声便睁开了眼睛，他有一双碧绿的、总是如水面般湿润明亮的眼睛，Peter被他朦胧的目光茫然盯着，有些局促地连忙把那个箱子放在他面前的桌面上。  
　　Loki轻声道谢，爬起来拆开箱子往里面看，那里面大部分的空间都塞满了各种各样的书本，最上面摆着一盒樱桃。Loki便顿时了然这个箱子是谁送来的。  
　　他被姐姐送到这里来已经快一个月了，Peter此前没有见过Hela，但有一次听Natasha提及知道她是个非常厉害又极其无畏的女战士，他在知道Hela的弟弟要来这里的时候心里还有些担心，害怕那个弟弟也会像姐姐一样强悍冷厉，像一把淬了毒的锋利匕首。  
　　但他显然想错了，Hela的弟弟与她完全像是相反的人，如果不是Tony告诉他这个少年与那个女战士其实长得很像，他都要怀疑是不是Natasha搞错了。  
　　因为Loki的整个人看上去很柔和，但他并不是那种女孩子们的单纯温柔，而是一种捉摸不透的淡然，他很少说话也没有什么表情，不管Peter为他做什么哪怕极其微小的事情他都要说“麻烦你”，而除此之外他又几乎不与这栋别墅里的任何人交谈，Natasha每周会来一次帮他检查身体，他也几乎不会多说一句话。  
　　Peter知道他是从特区里逃出来的，就算没有人告诉他他也明白这个少年一定经历了许多可怕的事情，他有的时候看着Loki坐在湖边像院方眺望的样子，甚至有一种他根本不在人世间的错觉。  
　　终于有一次他忍不住对到别墅来的Natasha说他觉得Loki的状况很不好，他年纪明明不大但是看起来实在是太没有生机了，而Natasha悲哀地看了男孩一眼，悄声对他说：“Loki以前是个使徒。”  
　　“什么？”Peter惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“这件事Tony本来不想让我告诉你，但是过不了多久你一定会发现的。”Natasha紧紧拉着他，低声说，“这也是我们把他送到这里来的原因，他怀着一个特区大主教的孩子。”  
　　Peter像从来不认识Natasha一样看着她：“但、但是……他不是个男的？”  
　　“他有一套完整的女性生殖系统，我相信你作为Tony的儿子和助手比我要明白这意味着什么。”Natasha神色哀沉，“我知道他的状况很不好，但我们没有更好的办法。”  
　　直到那一天Peter才明白为什么Loki身上会有一种怪异但不违和的脆弱气质，而Tony又是为什么在每次提及Loki的时候都神色复杂并且尽可能避免与那个少年正面接触，因为他以一己之力推翻了Tony这么多年来对于人类生育率降低的规则算法，他是一个纯正的英国人，但他在今年才成功受孕。  
　　从那之后Peter再见到那个寡言少年的时候就更觉得他很可怜，他只是因为身体异于常人就要遭受那么多的折磨和不公。而某个黄昏Peter看到他一个人孤零零站在凉台上，那一天的风很大，大风抓卷他的头发和衣襟，揉捏出他瘦削的双腿和单薄的肩背轮廓，Peter才第一次看到一直穿着宽松的少年的确有一个微微鼓胀如同山峦的腹部，Natasha说的都是真的。  
　　Peter站在他身后久久地凝望他，他开始痛苦地思索为一个曾折磨和侮辱自己的人孕育后代会是一种什么样的心情，这种思索令他产生了沉重的恐惧和绝望，他甚至怀疑Loki对待一切都非常淡漠的缘由是他对这个世界没有任何眷念。  
　　他觉得自己摸到了这个少年心中的症结，于是下楼去倒了一杯茶又回来，借着递茶的间隙鼓起勇气去说：“你现在是自由的，你不想要的东西，就可以不要。”  
　　Loki有些意外地看着他，但他何等聪明立即就理解了男孩的意思，他端着茶杯脸上露出一个很含蓄的笑容：“我没有不想要它。”  
　　“可是……”Peter不敢相信自己猜错了，他茫然地仰视少年碧绿的眸子，但那里面没有任何勉强的成分。  
　　“这个问题我姐姐在我从基列逃出来的第一天就问过我了，”Loki放下双手把茶杯垫在自己腹部，真诚地说，“但我的答案没有改变。”  
　　“你是因为他们说这个孩子可能会是人类最后一个自然受孕的个体才这么决定的吗？”Peter无法释怀，他赌气地说，“不要在意他们怎么说！你现在不在基列了，没有什么东西能束缚你！”  
　　Loki笑着摇了摇头，他能理解Peter的愤怒，甚至说Peter的愤怒比起Hela的而言完全就只是小火苗，他现在想起Hela第一次在纽约的医院里听到医生说自己已经怀孕四个月的时候她脸上的表情至今都让他都觉得毛骨悚然，他只能庆幸Thor Odinson不在当场，不然恐怕会被Hela用最钝小刀切成一千块捡都捡不起来的碎肉。  
　　Hela当即要求医生为他堕胎，但在这样几乎没有人能受孕的大环境下没有哪个医生敢做流产手术，而Loki自己的意愿也希望保留孩子，Hela无法理解，她把所有的医护人员都赶走，然后非常郑重地说了与Peter所说的意义相同的话。  
　　——“你不在基列了，没有人能逼迫你生这个孩子，你可以把自己从那个噩梦里救出来。”  
　　“那个噩梦永远在我的骨血里，这不是杀了这个孩子就能简单释怀的，”Loki回答，“它太珍贵了，我不能那么做。”  
　　Hela沉默地凝视着自己阔别近一年的胞弟，这一年对他的改变太大了，这改变不仅存在于脸和身体上的，他曾经寡言但是单纯，然而如今看来他无论是表情还是气质都复杂而深沉，Hela几乎能看到那些在基列的日子像是无数的丝线和秤砣，它们将自己的弟弟缠绕着，拉拽着，不断地沉向一片黑色的深海。让他即便身体已经回到地面上，也无法自由自在地呼吸。  
　　Loki到达纽约之后的第五天，被反抗军控制在医院里的Heimdall逃跑了，二十四小时之后前往华盛顿的反抗军带回了关于特区教会最新的消息，他们已经完全掌握了特区的控制权，解救了爆炸中幸存的七名使女，俘虏了仅剩的两名主教和一名生育监督局的管理人员。而于此同时Hela也得到了她最关心的那个，关于Thor Odinson的情报。


	17. 血的证人

　　Loki是在纽约医院里得知Thor已死的消息的。  
　　那时候他正坐在医院屋顶的长椅上与Bucky坐在一起望着落日，他也是直到两天前才第一次见到了这个自己曾经无数次想象过面孔的“前使徒”，他很英俊，有一双灰色的明亮眼睛，个子高挑身材健硕，嘴唇红嘟嘟的，笑起来很有感染力。  
　　难以相信他曾经为了反抗基列而自残，又在殖民地度过了极度艰难的漫长日子，但是如今看来那些黑暗岁月和可怕的经历都没有对他造成什么明显的影响，他与人交谈一言一行的样子都极其从容自在，如果不是Loki，他都会认为眼前的这个男人与自己从萨伊和Myrna口中听到的并不是同一个。  
　　但那的确是他，他缺失的一条臂膀是证据，他耳后狰狞的伤疤也是曾经在基列战斗过的功勋。那个被伤害被辱没的使徒是他，而今看上去释怀一切又原谅一切的也是他。Bucky从来不与这个跟他有着相同经历的少年描述任何在特区的事情，他陪着Loki的时候会讲布鲁克林的花田，瑞士的雪山，新西兰的海滩，在他与Steve在旧世界很喜欢旅行，他讲述那些Loki只在书里看到过的风情各异的国度和景色，并且对他说，等到战乱过去之后，他一定有机会亲眼去看。  
　　然后就在那一天傍晚，从特区前线反悔纽约的Hela和Steve带回来Thor Odinson已经在大爆炸发生的第二天，就被教会在死牢里缢杀，然后又被丢弃进波托马克河的消息。  
　　基列不宽恕背信者。Loki在萨伊的口中不止一次地听到过这句话，但他无论如何没有想到，最后将这句话付诸实践的，竟然是一名基列国的大主教。  
　　他眼中闪过一丝刺痛的神情，随即又立刻笑了起来。  
　　Hela担忧地看了弟弟一眼，她犹豫过要不要把这个消息告诉Loki，也纠结于要如何告诉他，但如今看来Loki的反应似乎在自己的意料之中却又有些不同，她认为Loki对于那个大主教的态度无非就是仇恨或者轻蔑，无论从哪个角度讲他已经惨死的消息都能给饱受他折磨的弟弟带来一些复仇的快意。  
　　他是应当笑的，但Hela却在他的笑容里没有看到任何愉悦的成分，他笑着的样子并不是因为开心，而饱含了自嘲、苦涩与不可置信。  
　　Hela的心里第二次出现了那个非常可怕的念头，这个念头在Loki拒绝堕胎的时候她就想到过，她知道一个词叫作叫做“斯德哥尔摩综合征症”，她恐惧Loki会是那个病症中的一员，毕竟从她对弟弟的了解来看，他并不算非常坚强，在那样的地狱和绝境中去依赖一个能够庇护自己的强大角色，哪怕他正是施害者之一，也并不是没有可能的。  
　　这个念头让她既慌乱又愤怒，她恨不得能找到一个什么器械好让Loki钻进去狠狠地把他脑海里骨子里关于基列和Thor Odinson的一切，包括他子宫里那个小恶魔全都压榨出来，好让她能迎回自己曾经不被任何罪恶沾染的胞弟。  
　　但一切都晚了，她根本问不出也不敢问过去的十个月Loki究竟经历了什么，更不能看清和理解Loki如今到底在想些什么，不过Natasha说的话有道理，他愿意留存那个孩子实际上并不是坏事，至少在未来的五个月里他能好好地活着，这比什么都重要。  
　　Hela只能这么安慰自己，她与Loki好不容易重逢，实际上她应该、也一直以为自己一旦再度见到Loki，必定会把他绑在自己身边一步都舍不得离开，然而事实却并非如此，她发现自己惧怕与Loki共处一室，她惧怕看到那双温柔如水却一片死寂的眼睛，她甚至感觉无比陌生，就好像她与自己在这个世上唯一的亲人之间，突然耸立起了一面无法跨越，也看不穿的绝壁。  
　　她更痛恨基列，更痛恨那个大主教，她只能一次次跟随Steve的反抗军前往特区去做一些拳拳见肉刀口舔血的事情，她必须倚赖这种最残忍的发泄才能缓解自己心口灼热的仇恨和愤怒。  
　　Loki看到了Hela脸上的表情，他宽慰地伸出手去握住姐姐的手，然后去凝视那双与自己一模一样的绿色眼睛。Hela已经把她那头飘逸的长发剪掉了，她现在穿着作战服从背面看完全就是个高大的男性士兵，他也不知道为什么他们这对姐弟之间会出现这样奇异的反差，明明作为女性的姐姐削发拔剑厮杀在外，而自己却躲藏起来十月怀胎。  
　　“他是死是活，与我没有关系。”Loki说，他每一个单词都吐字清晰，脸上的表情非常冷定甚至可以称之为冷漠，Hela看着他的脸，确认那神色里没有任何强言的成分。  
　　“Loki，”Hela用另一只手反握住他，忍不住落泪道，“是我没能保护你。”  
　　“不，是你一直在保护我。”Loki认真而又笃定地说，他用手指帮Hela擦掉眼泪，“你让我‘活着’，我做到了。”  
　　他声音平静，Hela却低下头去，伏倒在他膝头失声痛哭。  
　　Steve站在屋顶的另一端远远地看着Laufeyson姐弟，心有余悸地抓住了Bucky的右手，然后紧紧将他揽在怀里。  
　　Bucky一言不发，这两天与Loki的相处其实对他来说也不轻松，Loki身上带着明显创后的脆弱感，那种感觉让他总是想起自己在Prior家里度过的日子。  
　　“Prior还活着。”然而这是Steve接下来在他耳边轻声说的话，Bucky猛地将他推开，眼睛里迸射出匕首般锋利的光。  
　　“大爆炸的使女虽然是冲他去的，但他贪生怕死，所以一直在神袍下面穿着防护服，反而让他捡回来一条命。”Steve紧紧地拉着Bucky仅剩的那只手，自从得知Bucky被基列砍去一只手臂之后Steve对待教会的态度就强硬了很多，他表情凝重牙齿咬紧，“不过他现在活着的样子比死了还痛苦，我们准备过几天把他押回纽约，与其他几个战犯交由军事法庭审判。”  
　　“他会是什么罪名？”Bucky问，微风吹来他有些颤抖。  
　　“他会有很多罪名，”Steve回答，又重新将自己的爱人抱紧，伸出手温柔地抚摸他的头发和脸颊，“足以让他下半辈子就那样人不人鬼不鬼地在监狱里度过余生。”  
　　“那我要去看，”Bucky抬起眼睛，他灰色的瞳孔里满是倔强和坚定，“我要看着他被审判，被诅咒，被定罪。我要亲眼看着他，为他所做的一切付出代价。”  
　　……  
　　第二天，在Bucky的建议下，Hela把Loki送到布鲁克林。Stark父子在一个月前已经到那里去了，因为从地下搬出来之后Tony希望能有一个安静的地方做研究，而纽约城内因为四年前动乱的原因还没有好好做过灾后重建，所以Bucky便好心提供了自己祖母的别墅。  
　　Tony很喜欢这里，Loki也一样。这里距离纽约并不很远，但却有一种超然物外的清静和安宁，足以让最躁动的灵魂也平静下来。  
　　他原本还害怕Peter住在这里会觉得憋闷，但没有想到他反而很适应这样半原始的乡间生活，他学着钓鱼又去树林里打猎，有又一次还带回来一只胖乎乎的灰毛兔子，Tony本来以为那是晚餐的主菜，却没想到被Loki拿走去当宠物养了。  
　　虽然Steve提及要给他们派来一个厨娘，但是Tony不喜欢屋子里住着陌生人的感觉，所以每天的食物就由他和Peter轮流做，后来Tony发现自己做的东西Peter和Loki都不太喜欢吃的样子，就干脆把煮饭的工作全都推给了儿子。  
　　就这样三个人不问世事地在这栋别墅里过了一个多月，照例来帮Loki检查身体状况的Natasha带来了波士顿教区被反抗军占领的好消息，但与此同时也有不好的消息，那就是深信基列教义的信徒们开始宣扬反抗军是撒旦魔鬼，妄图灭绝人类的谣言，他们在许多消息闭塞的乡村和小镇传播这些精心编纂的故事，而那些完全被基列洗脑，认为基列改善了环境提高了生育率的人们开始自发地帮助仍然根扎在美国土地上的教区，他们在网络上声援基列又诋毁重新建立的美国政府，并且寻找种种蛛丝马迹来证明所谓无视人权的“使女计划”其实是反抗军的对于基列的污蔑。  
　　他们的存在成为了反抗军清扫基列教区的最大阻碍。  
　　那一天Peter从市里回来，他车子反常地骑得的很慢，头发被前一夜凝聚在树梢上的露水打湿，蔫趴趴地挡着眼睛。  
　　Tony在别墅外面搭的简易屋棚里折腾自己的保温培育箱，抬起头擦汗的时候便看到男孩脚步拖沓地背着包走过来，一张小脸上表情很是低落。  
　　“你怎么了？”Tony有些担心地放下工具向他走过来，同时也没忘记摘掉那副脏兮兮的棉线手套。  
　　“……我看到、看到——”Peter张开嘴眼泪却先落了下来，他膝盖发软走到Tony身边的时候先往下跪，Tony连忙伸出手将他接在怀里，嘴里焦急地问：，“你看到什么？”  
　　“我看到很多平民在阻拦反抗军的车子……”Peter浑身颤抖，眼睛里满是恐惧和茫然，“他们殴打我们的士兵，我还看到一个牵着孩子的妇女，她用指甲挠破了Cap的脸，她说、她说她的孩子是基列和纽约监督局的恩赐，我们反抗基列，就是在灭绝人类，阻碍未来。”  
　　Tony冷眼听他说完，然后沉默了几秒钟将手放开，声音有些严厉地对Peter说：“你站起来。”  
　　Peter泪眼朦胧地仰视他。  
　　“你站起来！”Tony不耐烦地低吼，“我不是告诉过你吗？，人类灭不灭绝，跟有没有基列国是毫无干系的，你既然明白这一点，就应该站着跟我说这件事。”  
　　男孩扶着放在地上的背包慢慢站了起来，但他的脸上还是有未能消散的恐惧，轻声问道：“可是我们真的会赢吗？”  
　　“Peter，”Tony叹了一口气，他琥珀色的眼睛盯着男孩，脸上表情温柔了一些，又靠近他将双手落在他肩头，“还记得我在四年前对你说过的话吗？”  
　　Peter Stark点了点头，他当然记得，四年前他跟随Tony没日没夜地逃亡，那时候基列国对于美国境内的全部科学家和各领域学者都进行惨无人道的逮捕和虐杀，Tony Stark是他们名单上的A级人物，他们有很多次命悬一线，那个时候Peter认为基列是绝对强大无法战胜的，所以问过Tony非常类似的问题。  
　　Tony听到这个问题的时候他们正在纽约郊外的一处地窖内躲藏，黑暗无光的空气里弥漫着腐肉的恶臭，Peter记得Tony坐在身边紧紧拉着自己的手，他的声音通过胸腔极其有力地共振到自己的鼓膜里。  
　　“——你将会是刺入基列心脏的利刃，孩子。”  
　　而此时此刻在布鲁克林美丽安宁空气清新的郊外，Peter再一次想起那句话的时候，终于没忘记去询问那个在他心里萦绕四年的问题。：  
　　“为什么是我？”他不理解Tony眼神中神色无比自信而又骄傲笃定的原因，他知道自己的能力所限，他没有什么聪明过人的头脑更没有惊天动地摧枯拉朽的力量，基列如此强大，自己要凭什么化作那柄利刃？  
　　但面对他不解又委屈的表情，Tony却云淡风轻地笑了，他将Peter潮湿的短发揉乱，声音一字一顿无比坚定地回答道。：  
“因为你老爸是Tony Stark。”  
——  
　　Peter从来不质疑自己的父亲，但他这一次很清楚地意识到Tony有一些绝对关键的事情没有告诉他，那双看似从容自信的眼睛里掩埋着某些无法看透的东西，Peter直觉它们是危险的，可能会轻而易举地摧毁自己本来就不算安宁的生活。  
　　而这可能也是Tony在自己面前百般隐瞒的原因。  
　　他从来乖巧，既然看得出Tony煞费苦心，便也不再多问。  
　　又过了几天，Peter照例去纽约采购，为了帮Tony给Natasha带一份文件还绕远去了反抗军的基地，但当他走到研究院所在的那层楼时却听到了非常激烈的争吵声。  
　　“英国和日本都公开了数据，这是我们戳穿基列谎言绝佳的机会！”他首先听到了Sam的声音，他显然非常激动。  
　　“我们有一万个办法可以戳穿他们，我认为这么多年来搜集的数据足够了。”另一个说话的是Steve，他声音略低，语气很严肃。  
　　“其实我也赞同Sam，”Natasha说，但她好像有些犹豫，“什么数据和证据都比不上当面对质，那才是能真正揭开触目惊心鲜血淋漓的真相。”  
　　“为了捅那些魔鬼一刀受害者要承受上百刀，这值得吗？”另一个Peter听不出来身份的声音尖锐地说，“还是说那些刀刃劈砍不到你们身上，所以你们觉得无所谓？”  
　　“我们没有这个意思，”Natasha叹气，她顿了顿又说，“但现在我们逮捕到的大主教就只有他们，这的确是不得已的选择。”  
　　“我不会同意的。”Steve说，这一次他的语气强硬了许多，态度不允质疑，“他九死一生才从基列的魔爪下逃出来，我不能亲手把他过去的深潭里推，你们有任何别的计划，哪怕是让我去送死我都不会反驳一个字，但唯独这个，”他笃定地说，“不行。”  
　　室内一片沉默，门外的Peter以为他们的讨论告一段落正要推开门的时候却又听到Natasha模糊压低的声音：“Cap，你问过他的意思吗？”  
　　“没有，但是——”  
　　“那你有没有想过，”Natasha毫不留情地打断他，“Bucky或许会愿意呢？”  
　　Peter猝然听到这个名字，心里一惊便要进去，然而他的手却被身后的某个人挡了一下，男孩吃惊地抬头，正看到一双神色凝重的灰色眼睛。  
　　Bucky Barnes就站在他身后，他收回右手来又将食指放在唇边，表情若有所思但却极度阴沉，Peter已经大致明白了屋内在争吵什么，虽然他还不懂为什么症结会在Bucky身上，但他至少明白这争吵的全部内容最不该的，就是被眼前的男人听到。  
　　“他无论愿意与否这件事都不要对他说。”然而一门之隔Steve Rogers却并不知道Bucky早就字字句句都听的一清二楚，“他过去曾经历的事情，出了这间屋子之后，也不要告诉别人。”  
　　Peter抬眼看着Bucky，他冷汗淋漓还没来得及好好思忖他到底曾经历了什么，就看到独臂的男人眼神冷冽，一抬手将那扇门推开了。  
　　站在门外的男孩还维持着那个佝偻脊梁的窃听姿势，他尴尬地看着屋内的所有人都将脸转向了自己。  
　　确切地说是转向了那个大步流星走进去的人。  
　　“Bucky……”Natasha紧张地站了起来，而靠在窗边的Steve表情也很不好看，他率先走过来阻拦在爱人和战友们之间，眼睛下面上一次被抓伤的地方还贴着纱布，他有些慌乱地压低声音说：“你怎么在这儿？你先回去，我——”  
　　“我去跟他对质。”Bucky却根本不看他，而是望着他身后的Sam和Natasha，“我不怕。”  
　　“你听我说，Bucky。”Steve抓着他的手，他冷定的面具碎裂了，声音有些颤抖，但是Bucky再一次将他的话打断了。  
　　“他们说的没错，只有我能真正让Prior害怕，”Bucky说着，眼神又转向Steve，“如果有一个人是最终送他下地狱的，我真心希望那个人是我。”  
　　Sam和Natasha都没有说话，他们虽然能够猜到Bucky会自愿做这种事情，但真正看着他面孔的时候还是会感受到扑面而来的惨烈。  
　　“等一下，你先跟我出来。”Steve拉着Bucky便往外走，两个人离开房间之后便只剩下了Peter尴尬地站在门外，他被Sam审视的目光看了几秒钟，才想起来自己要做的正事。  
　　“我老爸让我把这个给你们带过来。”他手忙脚乱地从背包里掏出来一叠文件给Natasha递过去，红发医生冲他温柔地笑了笑。  
　　“我弟弟还好吗？”Peter正对着Natasha回以一个傻笑，突然听到角落里传来了一个温度奇低的声音。  
　　Peter被那声音冰得一抖，转脸向她看去，才勉强分辨出窗帘旁的阴影里坐着一个头发很短的高个子女人，如果不是她主动说话Peter绝对不会注意到那里，她沉默的时候像是一块石头，但一旦开口，就能直接改变这狭小空间里的气氛，而她也显然是刚才赞同Steve的那个人。  
　　“他、他很好。”Peter胆战心惊地回答，他看着Hela Laufeyson向自己走了过来，这还是他第一次真正见到Loki的姐姐，她的五官与Loki的确很像，姐弟俩都是十成十的美人。但可能是短发使然Hela的面孔和气质要更冷冽一些，那双同样碧绿的眼睛也比Loki要锋利得多。  
　　“他有什么想吃的你就告诉我。”Hela说，她唯独在提及弟弟的时候神色才会柔和一些，说完之后又不算自然地补充道，“辛苦你。”  
　　“没关系没关系。”Peter连连摆手，他很有眼力地看出来自己在这里导致Sam似乎有话说却又不方便，于是分别与三个人道别，就转身离开了。  
　　看到男孩消失在门后，Natasha才又转而去看站在面前的Hela，她才开口还没发出声音，Hela就猛然抬起一只手阻断了她，而她的声音比动作还要冰冷利落：“别说了，我不会同意的。”  
　　——  
　　“忘记你今天听到的事情吧，Bucky。”Steve说，他站在基地天台的边缘，背后是阴沉的天空和层云，而他的表情比这晦暗的阴天还要压抑。  
　　“你让我忘记过去发生的事情，又让我忘记今天。”然而坐在他对面长椅上的Bucky却笑了，他探出身子拉着丈夫的手，“在你的认知里我就那么脆弱吗？”  
　　“我不是觉得你脆弱，”Steve在他面前蹲下，他眼神担忧又饱含钝痛，无奈地说，“我只是觉得你根本没想清楚你一旦站出来之后会面对什么。”  
　　他拉着Bucky的手贴近自己的脸颊，声音很轻但清晰缓慢地说：“你以为你的敌人是基列和Prior吗？但当你决定以‘前使徒’的身份站出来的时候你的敌人就不只是他们了，你必须要事无巨细地讲述自己曾经历的一切，Prior和他的律师会想方设法攻击你，他们会寻找你最惧怕的那些事实尽可能详尽地在你面前描述，而那些描述是必然不会有任何隐私留给你的，世人会知道你曾经的身份、遭受的事情，而你希望他们会对你有又怎样的看法，怜悯？同情？还是理解？”  
　　Bucky默不作声地凝望着Steve蓝色的眼睛，他一字字听着，若有似无的恐惧渐渐爬上他平静的脸。  
　　“你只会满足他们的好奇心和猎奇心，”Steve知道自己说得的直白，但他必须要说，“别忘了旧世界那些人是怎么看你的，他们现在只会变本加厉。”  
　　“那我就这么放过Prior？”Bucky嘴唇微微颤抖，不甘的眼睛眼神湿润。  
　　“正义不会放过他。”Steve摸了摸他的眼角，温柔地说，“而你只需要等待那个结果就好了。”  
　　Bucky有很长时间没有说话，他慢慢站起来望着北方平静的河面，从这里看去他们恰巧能够看到漂浮在哈德逊河口上的自由岛，那里曾经伫立着美国的象征——自由女神像。  
　　然而如今那座来自于法国，代表着自由与民主，近一百米高的神像却在基列的炮火中坍塌了，她如同自己所代表的那些美好的意向一般粉碎、散落、倒栽入海水中，被拦腰截断的女神如今长久地被浸泡在河面之下，唯独剩下一只高举的手臂还露在外面，无数骨瘦如柴的秃鹫落在那早已熄灭的火炬上，不断地发出粗嘎可怖的哀鸣。  
　　Bucky收回目光，他看了看爱人贴着纱布有些滑稽的脸又看了看自己被他抓着的手掌，有些犹豫地再次开口：“但是……许多反抗军称呼你Captain America又视你为领袖，我怕你这样为了我反对大家，会让你的威信受损。”  
　　“与你相比我的威信是最最不值一提的东西，”Steve这才第一次笑了，他低下头亲吻Bucky的手腕，“我奋斗至此不是为了美国，而是为了你，Bucky，”他低声重复，“只为了你。”  
　　而Bucky却没有说话，他向Steve靠近一步在微冷的空气里与他拥抱，虽然只有一只胳膊但他仍然用尽了全力。  
　　“你爱我吗？”他问道，声音轻得地几乎飘散在风中。  
　　“当然，”Steve将他放开，微笑着凝视他，“我爱你。”  
　　“我也爱你。”Bucky回答，但他没有笑，“我知道你想保护我，你不愿让我面对那些流言蜚语和指指点点，但我必须要说，Prior对我做的事情并不只是对我做的，”他咬紧了牙，第一次向Steve坦言那段暗无天日的经历，“像我一样被Prior……侮辱、虐待还有杀害的人很多，但她们都死了，最后一个因此而死的我相信你听到过关于她的描述了，那个怀孕六个月的女孩在自己的肚子上绑满了炸药，然后向Prior扑了过去。”  
　　Steve猛然闭上了眼睛。  
　　“她死了，她们都死了，”Bucky捧着Steve的脸强迫他看着自己，声音温和表情却异常坚定，“但我还活着，我是唯一一个还活着的，亲爱的你明白吗？”  
　　Steve睁开眼睛与他对视，他蓝色的眸子里满是沉重的痛楚。  
　　“你不知道我们真正经受了怎么样可怕的事情，但我知道，只有我知道。”Bucky接着说，“如果我不说，如果我也像个死人一样沉默，那那些事情，就永远不会被世人知道了。”  
　　“如果我帮你安排匿名采访——”  
　　“Prior很狡猾，匿名跟什么都不说没有区别，”而Bucky摇了摇头，“既然决定抗争我们就要一击必杀，不能给敌人任何反扑的机会是你教给我的。”他压低脖子亲了亲Steve冰凉的唇角，“在以为你已经死了的日子里，我都很勇敢，现在你就在我身边，”他笑了笑，异常坚定地说：  
　　“我无所畏惧。”  
——  
天气渐渐热了，湖边的晚茶花凋零，Loki发现Peter离开别墅的频率高了很多，甚至有一两次连Tony都跟着他一起走了。  
　　他隐约觉察到是外面发生了什么事情，虽然很想知道现在的局势近况，但却又不知道该去询问谁才好。  
　　五月中旬的某一天Loki醒来又发现别墅里只剩下了自己一个人，半开放式厨房的餐桌上摆着用保鲜膜包起来的早餐，旁边还有一杯热可可，杯子下面垫着笔迹凌乱的纸条，内容是“我们出去一下，傍晚回来。”  
　　Loki便了然地自己坐下来吃早餐，Peter煮饭的水准这段时间也有了很大的进步，比较复杂的菜式也做得的像模像样，他把盘子里的培根三明治和海鲜沙拉吃完之后又轻车熟路地去冰箱旁边的箱子里找水果，昨天Natasha来的时候带了一小兜象牙芒，他心心念念了一整天。  
　　打开盖子之后他便看到比拳头还大的芒果满满当当地码在箱子里，每一颗外面都包着一层报纸，Loki捏了捏挑了一个比较软的拿出来，正要撕掉外面报纸的时候却发现自己大拇指按着的那个版面上用很粗的字体写了半句话：  
　　列教会S级战犯将于今日进彳  
　　他心弦赫然绷紧，连忙将那一小块报纸抻平，粗体字下面还有一小块报道，内容是：  
　　……炸案发生后，新美利坚和众国政府（以下简称美国政府）立即前往特区逮捕了三名基列教会的战犯并囚禁在纽约第三监狱。昨日，被联合国第五次拒绝审判基列战犯的美国政府召开新闻发布……  
　　再后面的内容被撕掉了。  
　　Loki把芒果放下，转身回到装满水果的箱子边然后将它整个搬了起来，他现在稍稍显怀但还不至于行动不便，他走到餐桌边把半箱芒果全都倒在桌子上，然后把包在芒果外面的报纸全部都撕下来铺在桌子上看。  
　　这一兜象牙芒不知道是从哪里来的，但它们外面包着的是十二天前的《拂晓报》，这个报刊Loki第一次听说，不过看名字就知道这应该是反抗军印制的刊物，报纸的纸质并不很好，但他所看到的好几页碎片都是彩色的。  
　　他趴在桌子上拼拼凑凑努力了好久，才勉强拼出一则副勉强能看懂的报道来。  
　　主标题：《三名基列教会S级战犯将于今日进行第一次非公开审讯》  
　　副标题：《上帝的荣光或许只是谎言？》  
　　《基列是否真正拯救了美洲生态？》  
　　《“使女计划”的核心是延续未来还是践踏人权？》  
　　3月24日华盛顿教区爆炸案发生后，新美利坚和众国政府（以下简称美国政府）立即前往特区逮捕了三名基列教会的战犯并囚禁在纽约第三监狱。昨日，被联合国第五次拒绝审判基列战犯的美国政府召开新闻发布会，宣布将自行成立基列战犯审判组，与今日在最高法庭刑事法院纽约区分院进行第一次非公开审讯，审讯内容将主要包括基列教义、环境保护计划以及使女计划的细则和真相，审讯对象为两名特区主教及一名监督局高层（见附图）。  
　　美国政府承诺虽然此次审讯并不公开，但全部影像资料及文字记录将会在整理后交由联合国法庭。  
　　报道下面是几张彩色照片，占据版面最大的是一名完全毁容穿着囚服站在身高线前面的男人，照片底部有一行小字——  
　　S级战犯，基列国特区教会Prior大主教。  
　　虽然从照片上来看Prior的面孔根本认不出来，然而看到那个名字的瞬间Loki还是下意识地咬紧了牙根。  
　　他目光转向Prior旁边另一个战犯的照片上，那个人的脸倒还能认出原本的样子来，他视线低垂在那张熟悉的脸上凝固，右手缓缓在桌面上攥成了拳头。  
　　……  
　　Stark父子回到布鲁克林的时候天都已经黑了，与新政府周旋了一天的Tony累得的要命，一进门把自己的背包扔在地上，然后顺势就在玄关里躺下，嘴里还抱怨着：“跟那些弱智官员对话简直比做两天两夜实验还累，什么时候他们能学会自己看报告而不是一定要听我亲口说——Jesus！”他突然惊叫了一声，眼睛看着那个坐在黑暗中的人影，正在换鞋的Peter也吓了一跳，一只脚只穿着袜子就蹦了过来：“什么？”  
　　他顺着Tony的视线向餐厅里望去，Loki一声不吭地坐在黑暗中，月光透过窗户为他勾勒模糊的边缘，他像一尊石塑一般。  
　　“你在干吗嘛？”Tony心有余悸地爬起来，责备道，“为什么不开灯？”  
　　Loki却并不回答，而是直接说：“我要去纽约。”  
　　Peter伸手打开了灯，突如其来的亮光让三个人都眯起了眼睛，等到Tony适应光线之后才看到他面前放着几张散碎的报纸，他便顿时了然。  
　　“下次到基地的时候我让他们派车来接你。”Peter与Tony交换了一个复杂的眼神，然后对他说。  
　　“我明天就要去。”Loki摇了摇头，他很坚决地说，“我不能等。”  
　　“但是——”Peter犹豫地开口，只说出一个单词来就被Tony打断：“你姐姐嘱咐过我们，你如果要离开别墅，必须经由她的同意。”  
　　Loki没说话，但他的脸色变得有些难看，想了想才说：“那就叫她来，我当面问她。”  
　　Tony同意了。  
　　但第二天Hela并没有来，Loki在湖边等了一整天，他什么都没有等到。  
　　然后第三天也是如此，第四天依旧，第五天又重复，一直到第六天，他才等来了照例帮他检查身体的Natasha。  
　　“我要去纽约。”他对Natasha说了一样的话，女医生的表情果然凝固，她低下头看似收拾听诊器实则躲避Loki的目光，嘴里犹豫又嗫嚅地说：“现在纽约很乱，你还是待在这里就好。”  
　　“我必须要去。”Loki的态度却异常坚决，“你告诉我姐姐，保护不是禁锢，我有想说的话，我有必须要做的事情。”他顿了顿，坦然直视Natasha非常为难的眼睛眼神，“如果她还是不同意，我就自己走到纽约去。”  
　　Natasha离开之后的当天傍晚Hela就出现在了别墅外面，她神色有些愠怒，不知道什么时候下起来的小雨沾湿了她的短发和作战衣，让她看上去特别吓人，蹲在厨房煮蘑菇汤的Peter都没有敢跟她打招呼，关掉天然气就找了个借口跑掉了。  
　　而Loki却不怕她，他坐在餐桌旁，手里捧着一杯热茶，还好整以暇地问Hela要不要来一杯。  
　　Hela看到弟弟心里生气却又不能发火，只能默默诅咒那个不知道从哪儿来的暴露消息的水果商。  
　　“你为什么要去纽约？”Hela在他身边坐下，声音放柔问道。  
　　“我要见Tamara Gunther。”Loki坦言，他从衣兜里掏出来自己拼凑好的那半张皱皱巴巴的报纸，Prior的人像旁边是脸上带伤眼神却仍然自信高傲的监督局副局长。  
　　Hela看了看那张报纸，她的表情僵硬，又诡异地沉默了几秒钟才说：“你为什么想见她。”  
　　“因为当年是她把我出卖给基列的，”Loki声音阴沉地说，“她还向监督局提供了我的DNA，所以我们两个才无论如何都没办法逃脱。”  
　　他话音未落，串起了某些惨痛记忆的Hela眼神立即变得锋利：“你说的是真的？”  
　　Loki点了点头：“她是我出生时的乳母，信教之后为了爬上高位便出卖了我，我被基列逮捕之后她便当上了副局长，这些事情你们审讯是必定问不出来的吧。”  
　　“但这些事情你是怎么知道的。”  
　　“我在特区……见过母亲。”Loki眼神暗淡黯淡，语气变得有些艰难，“她说她和父亲其实一直在试图保护我——”  
　　“谎话。”Hela打断了他，她逃避似的转开脸望向另一边，赌气般地说，“她骗你。”  
　　“我原本也这么认为，”Loki干巴巴地笑了一声，“但后来Gunther来找我，她显然是一个完完全全被基列教义洗脑的例子，她对我说我应当感激她为我所做的事情，她说我既然有能力，就要负责任。”  
　　Hela不可置信地回过头来，她脸色苍白，看上去就快吐了：“疯狗……”她喃喃评价，听上去既像是咒骂又像是慨叹。  
　　“所以我要去见她，”Loki伸出一只手来握住Hela的手指，恳切地说，“我不知道你们从她嘴里撬出来多少真相，但就凭我对她的了解她根本不可能说实话，或者她根本就不可能承认她做的事情是错的，如果新政府真的想要还原事实了解基列到底在这些年都做了什么的话，我能帮上大忙。”  
　　然而Hela的眼神还是犹豫，她站了起来，在明亮的厨房里反复踱了几圈才说：“我可以带你去纽约，也可以给你看第一次审讯的卷宗，但我不希望你亲眼亲自去见Tamara Gunther。”  
　　“我已经与一年前不一样了，”Loki也站起来，他与Hela无畏地对视，一字字坚定又缓慢地说，“我经历了很多也见识了很多。那些事情让我一夕成长，姐姐，我的身体比你想象的要强壮一百倍，我的心也比你想象的要坚硬一百倍。”他走到Hela面前，Hela这才发现他的个子已经比自己还要微微高出一些，而那双曾经纯然如同湖面的眼睛也的确变了许多，它由波纹柔和的水变成了坚不可摧的宝石，曾经诚然反射一切的镜子变成了一眼望进去却什么都看不到的深井。  
　　Hela几乎被他说服了，她摸了摸弟弟的脸颊，怜惜地说：“我不想让你面对任何伤害。”  
　　“我不会再面对任何伤害了，我已经逃脱了，他们都是阶下囚不可能再伤害到我。”Loki笑着握住她的手，“你不需要担心。”  
　　于是Hela也轻轻笑了，只不过她的眼神里仍然满是担忧，但这已经是她能做到的最大的妥协。  
　　“好吧，明天一早我带你去纽约。”她向弟弟应允，“正好还能赶得上第二次审讯。”


	18. S级战犯

　　Loki随便找了个地方坐下便开始读Hela递给他的文件，几张纸上的内容是三周前对于Gamara的审讯记录，内容并不很多，他连半个小时都没用就看完了。  
　　Gunther的态度与他设想的没有什么出入，她认定基列的规则高尚正义，不畏惧被关押更不畏惧被审判，她对于所有问题的回答都很简略、模糊、不痛不痒，使得这一整份文件看下来之后，却连哪怕一句真正触及到问题核心的内容都没有读到。  
　　“她的下一次审判在什么时候？”Loki合上文件，眼睛往坐在自己对面的Hela看去。  
　　“下午三点。”回答他的是坐在Hela旁边的一个Loki没有见过的男人。  
　　“我是Sam Wilson，”那男人看出了他眼中的迟疑，伸出一只手来向他自我介绍，“基列战犯审讯组的组员。”  
　　Loki也伸出一只手来与他相握，同时说：“我需要在审讯开始前见一下Gunther。”  
　　Sam迟疑地看了一眼Hela，而令他有些意外的是Hela却二话不说就同意了：“等我安排一下就带你过去，”Hela隐晦地看了一眼弟弟的脸，又补充道，“但你答应我不能因为她动怒或者有什么别的情绪波动，否则我就立刻送你回布鲁克林。”  
　　“我明白。”Loki认真地答允，眼睛又看了看坐在旁边的Sam，小心翼翼地靠近Hela在她耳边低声说，“姐姐，我还有两件事要麻烦你。”  
　　房间里很安静Sam其实听到了Loki说的话，他还在等着听这个前使徒到底要吩咐他们去做什么事情，却迎面接到了Hela的一记无声眼刀。  
　　他自讨没趣，了然地站起来出去了。  
　　一个半小时之后Loki跟着Hela到达了暂时关押战犯的监狱，穿过庭院进入建筑之后Loki便发现姐姐非常紧张，她左手攥着枪右手紧紧拉着自己，步子迈得很大，像是身后有人在追赶一般。  
　　Hela告诉Loki特区的S级战犯都被关在底层的牢房，那里安保严密条件也好一些，因为几个战犯经历过爆炸案之后身体状况都很差，另一方面也必须要谨慎防止他们自杀。  
　　Loki走到Tamara Gunther牢房外的时候透过门上的小窗看到她穿着长袍戴着一顶白色的软帽正跪在床上祷告，面前的墙壁上不知道用什么东西作为颜料画了一个歪歪扭扭的十字架。  
　　帮他们带路的士兵打开门锁之后本来想再帮他开门，然而Loki却伸手拦住他摇了摇头，从容地回头低声说：“我自己进去就好。”  
　　士兵点了点头退开一步，但站在他旁边的Hela却满脸担心，她犹豫着不想离开，然而Loki的态度却很坚决，转动手腕让她看自己手里攥着的那柄银色的匕首。  
　　它是Hela在他们重逢之后亲手交给Loki的信物和武器，但看到匕首之后Hela脸上的担心更甚，她似乎有些误解，焦急地按了一下他的手腕。  
　　“我不是要杀她。”Loki笑着安抚姐姐，“我只是想说我有自保的能力。”  
　　“她没有能力伤害你我是确认的，”然而Hela摇头，低声说，“我更担心她会让你……不开心。”  
　　“看到她锒铛入狱面目全非我只会开心，姐姐。”Loki不想多说了，他拍了拍Hela抓着自己的手背然后去开门，走进房间之前又补充一句，“我心里有数。”  
　　Hela没有办法，只能看着他独自一人走到牢房里去了。  
　　那个房间比Loki想象的要大，空气里有一点潮湿的味道，Loki关上门的时候正看到她双手合十，嘴里喃喃背诵着《圣经》的某段内容：  
　　“And if thy right hand offend thee, cut it off, and cast it from thee: for it is profitable for thee that one of thy members should perish, and not that thy whole body should be cast into hell……”（注①）  
　　他没有打断她，而是站在门边一言不发地听她祷告完。  
　　而当她终于垂下双手回过头来看到Loki的时候，琥珀色的眼睛里瞬间露出了惊喜和狂热的神色。  
　　不，实际上她的眼睛已经很难被称作是眼睛了。Loki虽然听Hela说过Tamara已经在爆炸中毁容，但是猛然与那样一张根本分辨不出五官、，像是被煮烂的肉丸一样连鼻梁和耳朵都找不到的脸对上，还是让他瞬间又是微弱的恐惧又是剧烈的恶心。  
　　但是Gunther笑了，她未被毁容前还算上清秀，只是如今看来一张脸却如同厉鬼，即便笑着也只能从那张牙齿裸露在外牙床与皮肤粘连在一起的“器官”上看出些端倪，她的声带也被烧毁了声音异常粗哑，但能听得出她情绪里的喜悦：“Loki少爷——”  
　　然而她一句称呼还没有说完，眼神已经向下看到了Loki的穿着，天气热了他又不需要穿使徒的长袍，所以上身是乳蓝色的T恤下面是一条修身的牛仔裤，他把T恤的下摆像是年轻人流行的那样全部扎在裤子里，显得双腿修长，腰肢又很纤细。  
　　Tamara震惊地望着他，她计算日子现在距离Loki被查出怀孕已经有接近五个月，算起来如果没有终止妊娠应该到了第二十五周的样子，但他现在的状态看起来完全跟怀孕这个词没有任何关系！  
　　“不可能……”她神态恍惚，向着Loki伸出双手，但她的双手也残破不堪，右手的手指粘连在一起分不出到底有几根指头，左手只剩下了手掌。  
　　“不可能！你为什么会流产，谁让你流产的？”她从床上爬了起来，Loki这才发现她的两条腿都已经从膝盖下截肢，她根本没有行走的能力，离开那张床之后便直接滚了下来，而Loki冷眼看着她，反而后退了一步以免她抓到自己的裤脚。  
　　“魔鬼！撒旦！你其实是堕胎了对不对？”Tamara瞪圆眼睛，用尽全力咒骂，但她发不出很大的声音，反而撕裂了自己嗓子里的伤口，无法闭合的嘴巴流出混杂着血水的浑浊涎液，“无知！残忍！你会下地狱的！Loki Laufeyson，你根本不知道它有多珍贵，你根本不知道你究竟做了什么！”  
　　“你现在又知道我是Laufeyson了对吗？”Loki冷笑，他蹲下来俯视Tamara无比丑陋的脸，“监督局称呼我为Ofthor的时候你在哪里，你现在指责我不该堕胎，但是那个孩子又跟你有什么关系呢？”他表情阴沉，语气甚至称得上恶毒，“你算什么东西指责我的做法，二十年前你不过就是我们家的一条狗，现在因为出卖主人有了一点恶臭的地位和权力，就反倒冲着主人乱吠起来了。”  
　　Tamara从来没有想过眼前这个曾经看起来唯唯诺诺性格也软弱又沉默的少年能说出这样锋利粗鲁的话来，她一时间愣住，竟然不知道该如何应对。  
　　“你当年哺育我，我很感激。”沉默片刻Loki又站了起来，他绕着趴在地上的Tamara走了半圈到窗边，声音听上去缓和，但说出口的内容却仍然残酷至极，“但你蠢便蠢在看不清真相，所以从最初便被基列欺骗，被欺骗还不要紧，你兜转半生，最后竟然还开始崇拜毁灭自己一切的仇人。”  
　　Tamara听不懂他在说什么，浑浊茫然的眼球惊恐地转动了一周。  
　　“你自己看吧。”Loki轻飘飘地说，然后从裤兜里掏出一张折叠好的剪报，那是八年前某个小报的一篇报道，纸页已经发黄油墨有些晕开，但还能大致看得出内容。  
　　Tamara双手残疾动作十分艰难，但她还是一眼就看到了剪报上那张拍摄了一座教堂的照片，那座教堂她熟悉至极，正是她二十年前生下儿子，后来又遇到了那位向她第一次讲述基列教义与理想的神父的地方。  
　　她看到照片又联系起Loki的话，心神顿时大乱。  
　　那篇报道的篇幅很长，讲的是英国与法国的警察联合查处了一间表面看起来是帮助穷困孕妇接生与婴儿洗礼的教堂实际上是一个已经作案近二十年涉及拐卖及贩卖婴儿七十多名的地下犯罪团伙。  
　　而那间教堂便是Tamara Gunther当年分娩儿子的地方，同时文章中附了两张团伙首领的照片，便是那个八年前据说是死于癌症从此消失的神父。  
　　Tamara瞪大了眼睛，她嗓子里发出可怕的嗬嗬声，浑浊的眼球里流出血泪来，二十年前令她痛苦至今的惨烈回忆突然不由分说重返脑海，然而直至今日她才迟钝地的觉察到了其中不合常理的那一部分。  
　　她明明出生之后看起来非常健康的儿子在第五天的夜里突然死去，神父告诉她这些年夭折的婴儿很多所以不用很伤心。她悲痛之余只知道感激帮她入殓又举办葬礼的修女，却从来没有亲自打开过那只小小的棺材。  
　　“他还活着吗……”Tamara浑身痉挛战栗，喃喃地问。  
　　“据我所知是的，”Loki从容回答，“他当初被卖给了一对巴黎的老夫妇，此后一直生活在法国。”  
　　Tamara低哑地笑了两声，她笑起来的声音非常瘆人渗人：“但你不会让我见他的，对吗？”  
　　“不，我不像你们那么冷酷。”Loki又重新走到她面前，眼神透过下眼皮眼瞳冰冷地投掷在她包含期盼的脸上，“我当然可以让你见他。”  
　　“你想要什么？”Tamara忙乱地说，她伸出像是熔化掉蜡条一般的手指触碰Loki的鞋子，眼神极其卑微又迫切，“你希望我做什么？我都答应，我全部都答应你。”  
　　“我只要你在审讯中说实话，”Loki语气与神色都极其平静，“基列的核心教义究竟是什么，监督局这些年到底做了多少蔑视人权伤天害理的事情，教会伪造了多少关于生育率和环境优化的数据。”他冷厉地与Tamara的泪眼对视，丝毫不惧怕她丑恶如魔鬼般的面孔，“什么是实话什么是真相你必定比我更清楚，你说得的越多，我带你儿子来的动作就越快。”  
　　他说完便转身，出门之前还不忘补充：“一切决定权都在你手里。”  
　　Hela在门外焦急地等着他，看到他完好无损出来才松了一口气，透过弟弟的肩膀她看到那个被关押这么长时间都极其冷定高傲不被任何人或言论影响的监督局副局长趴在地上声状惨烈地又哭又笑，眼睛里露出惊疑的神情：“那个新闻……她信了？”  
　　Loki回头冲她虚弱地笑了笑：“本来就是真的。”  
　　Hela愕然。  
　　“那篇报道是我在图书馆看旧报纸的时候看到的，当时就猜到Gunther的儿子也是受害者，”Loki被Hela扶着走向电梯，他一边用尽全部力气挺直脊梁一边低声解释，“那个时候我想要把这件事告诉Gunther，但你不在家没有人听我说话，我鼓起勇气去问了一次母亲，她很不耐烦地说Gunther早就离开伦敦，怎么有办法找得到她。”  
　　他的话说得的很快又模糊，但Hela还是从字里行间听出了命运惨烈的捉弄，如若当年Debra Laufey仔细听了Loki的话，又有善心去寻找那个还没有完全陷入歧途的教徒告诉她一切罪恶和真相的话，她就不会盲信基列前往美国，更不会加入监督局也不会向监督局告发Loki。  
　　那么这一切残酷、可怕、血泪淋漓的日子，就不会出现在他原本平静的生活中。  
　　Hela不知道还能说些什么，她悻悻地向弟弟脸上望去，却发现他脸色惨白额头渗出汗珠，显然是一副很不舒服的样子。她顿时骇然，知道Loki为了刺激Tamara所以故意用绷带收紧了肚子，但强行压迫子宫的确给他带来了非常强烈的痛苦，他在Tamara面前拼力忍耐，到现在已经接近极限了。  
　　Hela加快了脚步，尽量将Loki的整个身体份量分量都转移到自己胳膊上，另一个拳头狠砸电梯的按钮让它迅速上升，好能赶快回到地面上。  
　　他们的车子停在监狱外面，Hela半拖半抱着把弟弟塞进车子里然后赶快撕开他的衬衣帮他解开绷带，Loki现在的腹部已经鼓起了不少，脱离束缚之后便软绵绵地弹了出来。满脸是汗的Loki无力地叹了一口气，瘫在椅子上一副累到极限的样子。  
　　“能帮我去找瓶水吗？”Hela看着弟弟的样子又是心疼又是愤怒，但还没来得及说什么就听到Loki虚弱的请求，她便点了点头连忙关上车门跑回监狱去。  
　　Loki看着姐姐的背影消失在眼前，立刻敏捷地爬了起来，他其实也不是不想喝水，但口渴能够忍耐，他只是想要藉由这个机会支开跟在自己身边寸步不离的Hela。  
　　因为他很清楚Hela有事情瞒着自己，他想要知道那个真相到底是什么能让她如此恐惧。  
　　Loki翻过副驾驶的椅背从座椅上把那只沉甸甸的公文包拿过来，那只公文包是他刚才眼睁睁看着Hela装好文件又带上车的，如果没有记错Sam带来的审讯记录明明有很厚一摞，但Hela很小心地只给他看了其中关于Gunther的那几页。  
　　她小心翼翼、如履薄冰地隐瞒着什么。  
　　公文包里果然装着的是刚才Sam拿来的审讯记录，为首的一页写着标题和时间还有审讯组成员名单，最下面是三行名字：  
　　第一受审人：华盛顿教区大主教Ignace Prior  
　　第二受审人：华盛顿教区生育监督局副局长Tamara Gunther  
　　Loki的眼神向下，他看向最后一个名字，霎时间浑身都忍不住剧烈颤抖起来——  
　　第三受审人：华盛顿教区大主教Thor Odinson  
　　——  
　　审讯人：姓名？  
　　Odinson：Thor Odinson。  
　　审讯人：年龄？  
　　Odinson：二十六26岁。  
　　审讯人：身份？  
　　Odinson：战犯。  
　　审讯人：之前的身份。  
　　Odinson：主教。  
　　审讯人：你做主教多长时间？  
　　Odinson：大主教到今年三月是整两年，主教五年半。  
　　审讯人：任职大主教时一直在特区？  
　　Odinson：一直在特区。  
　　审讯人：作为主教之前你在教会是什么角色？  
　　Odinson：乡下来的普通神父。  
　　审讯人：那你是依靠什么成为主教的？  
　　Odinson：我帮助修改了第一版的“使女计划”。  
　　审讯人：哪一部分？  
　　Odinson：我可以拒绝回答吗？  
　　审讯人：可以。但是说实话对你只有好处。  
　　Odinson：我修改了限定日的那一部分。  
　　审讯人：能详细说说吗？  
　　Odinson：我假设你是明白“使女计划”内容和细则的对吗？  
　　审讯人：基本是的。  
　　Odinson：其实整个关于限定日的规则都是我提出来的，最初的草案没有这个概念，使女与大主教的结合不受限制，我认为这样浪费精力和时间，又会增加使女的心理压力也不易管理和检查，便建议大主教只能在限定日与使女结合，其他日子的交媾是违法的。  
　　审讯人：监督局认可了你的提议？  
　　Odinson：他们没有理由不认可。  
　　审讯人：之后你就成为了大主教？  
　　Odinson：不，我被提拔为比较低级的边缘地区主教，那一年我才二十20岁。  
　　审讯人：那后来你是怎么到特区去的？两年就坐上那个位置并不容易吧？  
　　Odinson：我跟随了当年基列国的全球演讲，然后积累了一些人脉和地位。  
　　审讯人：然后呢？  
　　Odinson：……我娶了某个特区大主教的孙女，他身体很差，结婚后他把位置让给了我。  
　　审讯人：我明白了。  
　　审讯人：那我们再来谈谈生育率的问题，基列交给联合国生育协会的数据你看过了吗？  
　　Odinson：看过。  
　　审讯人：是真实的吗？  
　　Odinson：我不知道，监督局的信息和数据都是绝密的，我没有渠道获知。  
　　审讯人：2025年全境生育率1.7%，新生儿存活率46.3%，你觉得这个数据有问题吗？  
　　Odinson：应该没有吧。  
　　审讯人：与此相较，除基列之外的其他没有殖民地也没有使女交易国家中，生育率最高的是中国大陆，2025年全境生育率0.04%，新生儿存活率2.93%。你仍然觉得基列的数据是真实的吗？  
　　Odinson：对不起我不知道，真的。  
　　审讯人：大主教没有权力权利干涉监督局吗？  
　　Odinson：没有，监督局是独立在教会之外的，甚至可以说它的地位高于教会。  
　　审讯人：那么谁去约束监督局？  
　　Odinson：……或许上帝会约束他们。  
　　审讯人：看起来上帝并没有。  
　　Odinson：他也许有别的打算。  
　　审讯人：特区教会为什么审判你？  
　　Odinson：我购买了禁书和禁药。  
　　审讯人：具体说说。  
　　Odinson：我买了《一千零一夜》、《格林童话》和《海的女儿》。  
　　审讯人：这些算禁书？  
　　Odinson：在基列，除了《圣经》所有的书都是禁书。  
　　审讯人：那药呢？  
　　Odinson：堕胎药。  
　　审讯人：拿来做什么？  
　　Odinson：……  
　　审讯人：如果你身体不舒服，我们可以暂停审讯。  
　　Odinson：不用。  
　　审讯人：所以药是用来做什么的？  
　　Odinson：给我的使女（注①）堕胎。  
　　审讯人：你的使女是谁？  
　　Odinson：对不起，我认为这个问题没有实际意义。我拒绝回答这个问题。  
　　审讯人：你为什么要给使女堕胎？  
　　Odinson：因为我想终止“使女计划”。  
　　审讯人：“使女计划”不是基列的最高政策吗？你作为最初推动它的主教，为什么如今却要终止它？  
　　Odinson：因为我发现我犯了一个巨大的错误，我想要弥补。  
　　审讯人：什么错误？  
　　Odinson：“使女计划”实际上并不会带来生育率的增长，监督局绑架女性并且管制和束缚她们，反而带来了许多恶性的冲突、自残-can和自杀式袭xi-击事件。  
　　审讯人：你指的是纽约使女投毒？还是日本使女导致的爆炸？  
　　Odinson：我指的是所有因为使女与使女亲人们争斗中出现的事情。当然，你所说的是最可怕的两件事，但它们都不会是最后一件。  
　　审讯人：所以你承认“使女计划”中的一部分使女并不是自愿的对吗？我提醒你，这与基列国一直以来宣称的“使女全部是自愿个体”完全相悖。  
　　Odinson：我不是那个意思。  
　　审讯人：那你是什么意思？  
　　Odinson：并不是“一部分”使女非自愿，而且几乎所有的使女都是非自愿的。  
　　审讯人：你能为你的这句话负责吗？  
　　Odinson：能。  
　　审讯人：你知道你的这些言论意味着什么吗？  
　　Odinson：知道。  
　　审讯人：你不会后悔？  
　　Odinson：我正是因为后悔才会说这些话。  
　　审讯人：你指的是什么？你因为后悔所以背叛基列？  
　　Odinson：那不是“背叛”。  
　　审讯人：那是什么，你的良心发现？  
　　Odinson：算是吧。  
　　审讯人：是什么导致你良心发现的？  
　　Odinson：良心发现不需要理由吧。  
　　审讯人：我认为需要，尤其是考虑到你正是造成这一切的奠基人。  
　　Odinson：……我有点累了。  
　　审讯人：那好吧，我们今天就到这里。请你看一遍记录，没有异议的话请在末尾签字。  
　　Odinson：好。  
　　——  
　　Hela拿着一瓶水回来了，她拉开车门的瞬间便看到Loki手里的文件，他已经读到了某段审讯记录中最末端的一部分，那里有一个影印的，潦草的签名。  
　　——Thor Odinson。  
　　“Loki你听我说，”Hela顿时慌了，她在车边蹲下来仰视弟弟神色僵硬的脸，声音压得的很低，“我不是刻意要隐瞒你，这件事很复杂——”  
　　“他还活着？”Loki却并不看她，战栗的指尖拂过那个笔迹凌乱的签名，他曾经在Thor的书房看到过他签署在文件上的名字，他的字迹算不上好看，但落笔很有力量，笔画的回转间如同刀刃，但如今他看着那个似乎相似但却又如此不同的签名，每一个笔画和落点都模糊而杂乱，看的出签名的人要么就是手上受了伤，要么就是现在的身体状况并不乐观。  
　　“是的。”Hela点头，急切地解释，“但最初我们真的以为他死了，最初一批到特区的人说他被基列处死扔进了河里，我们没道理怀疑他们的情报，因为Thor叛国的事情是你告诉我的。”  
　　“但他没死。”Loki的眼睛仍然看着手里的文件。  
　　“没错，后来我们得到了新的情报，说教会有一个秘密的地牢还关押着几个反抗军的成员，Cap便派人前去解救，在那里才找到了奄奄一息的Odinson。”Hela接着说，“我考虑过要不要把这件事告诉你，但Natasha说你现在过得的很平静，我不想再用这些事情动摇你。”她担忧地望着弟弟没有任何表情的脸，“我不希望你听到任何有关过去的名字和内容。”  
　　“我能理解。”Loki低声说，他终于抬起眼睛来望着自己的姐姐，他想了想，语气笃定地说，“但我要见他。”  
　　Hela的眼角猛然一跳，她露出不解的神色：“为什么？”  
　　“他的第二次审判是什么时候？”而Loki却反问。  
　　Hela并不想回答他，但对峙了十几秒还是妥协，很不情愿地说：“下午五点。”  
　　Loki转头看了一眼仪表盘旁边的时钟：“帮我安排见他，”他说着又望向Hela，语气和神情都非常恳切，“我能保护自己，我知道该怎么做是正确的。”  
　　他说完之后Hela沉默了片刻，她看起来极为纠结又无奈，戴带着露指战术手套的双手抓着弟弟的手，一字一句无比认真地说：“我可以带你去见他，但我必须要说，Loki，”她仰视那双与自己一模一样的绿眼睛，声音极其温柔，“当初的风浪我可以拼尽全力甚至付出生命把你推离那条船，但现在，现在这片看不见的深海和漩涡我无能为力，刻在你皮肤上的东西你只要想我一刀就能帮你抹杀，但那些深深嵌在你骨头上的东西你只能依靠自己去战胜，你明白吗？”  
　　Loki回望姐姐从来坚韧冰凉但此时此刻却如此悲哀而又脆弱的眼睛，他知道Hela话语中暗指的东西，也明白她那些带着影射意味的词汇都是在比喻着什么，他其实看得比Hela还要清楚——那在他面前无边无际延伸的、暗流涌动的黑色海面。  
　　“我明白，”他点了点头，露出一个宽慰但却并不那么可信的笑容，“我比你想象的要坚强。”  
　　“我知道你很坚强，”Hela叹气，站起来摸了摸Loki头顶柔软的头发，“但我不能承受再失去你一次了。”  
　　Loki没有说话，他也不笑了，反手握住Hela的手指说：“不会再有那种事情发生，我向你保证。”  
　　Hela望着他，抿嘴无奈地牵扯一个没什么愉悦成分的笑容来，往后退了一步好让Loki下车来：“走吧，我带你进去。”  
　　本来已经一条腿迈出来的Loki却不知道为什么动作顿住，他微微蹙眉想了想，又对Hela说：“姐姐，帮我个忙。”  
　　……  
　　Loki又一次回到了刚才见到Tamara的底层监牢里，但这一次他们走得的更远一些，一直到走廊的尽头，那里摆放着一张椅子，椅子上坐着一个抱着枪蒙着半张脸的守卫。  
　　Hela率先走过去对守卫耳语了几句，那守卫的脸上有些犹豫，面罩上面露出来的眼睛好奇又谨慎地打量了一下站在Hela身后的Loki，又与Hela低声交流了足有两分钟，才站起来打开了旁边墙上的电子锁。  
　　门锁打开之后守卫便向后退了一步，而Hela站在原地，转脸对Loki做了一个“过来”的手势。  
　　Loki却没有动，他从脚底到心里都生出了一种难言的恐惧，在今天之前他都认为Thor死了，他被绞死被枪决还是被怎么样夺去生命然后扔进了那条冰冷的河底，他从来没有怀疑过，也没有理由去怀疑，毕竟爆炸案发生的那一天他眼睁睁地看着绞绳套上他的脖子，如果不是Saki引燃炸弹，他那一秒钟就死了。  
　　但他还活着。Loki向前迈动左腿。不知道用什么法子，不知道经历了什么，Hela说他被关在教会的地牢奄奄一息，但他还活着。  
　　他还活着，他在第一次审讯中透露了关于使女计划最核心的规则和谎言。Loki又迈动右腿，他距离那扇门一步之遥。看起来他已经下定了要与基列对抗的决心，但他为什么要这么做，他知晓这一切的后果吗？  
　　他到底在计划着什么，他真的以为仅凭自己的审讯记录就能推翻关于“使女计划”和基列教义的根基吗？。Loki站在那扇门前，透过门上的小窗他只能看到监牢里那张脏兮兮的铁架床。  
　　“好了，进去吧。”Hela忍不住出声，“既然这是你想要的。”  
　　Loki被她的声音惊醒，这才缓慢地伸出手去，那扇门仿佛千斤重。  
　　Thor Odinson蜷缩在角落里，比起坦然祷告的Tamara他看上去才像一个真正穷途末路的死囚，他穿着一套灰色的囚服，但那衣服显然不太合身，所以脚腕和手腕都裸露在外面，他双脚赤裸，右脚的脚踝上还拴着一根黑色的镣铐，镣铐的另一端深深嵌在墙壁里，以至于他即便在这么小的屋子里也没有办法自由活动。  
　　Loki站在门边望着他，而后者却好像并没有听到门被打开的声音，他仍然靠坐在角落里低着头，金色的头发长长了乱糟糟地披散在肩膀上，他沉默得地像一块摆放在那里许多年的石头。  
　　无言地静立了几分钟之后Loki回头对门外的Hela挥了挥手，便将那扇门在自己身后关上，Hela眼中有些担忧，但看了看Thor的脚镣，还是忍着没有拒绝弟弟。  
　　“主教大人。”Loki开口，他声音很轻，语气里并没有讽刺的意味。  
　　他声音堪堪出口，那块石头猛然动了，他抬起头来，碧蓝的眼睛里满是不可思议。  
　　Loki站在距离他几步远的地方不动声色地凝视他，他的脸上表情平静，但不得不承认他时隔三个月再次看到这个人的时候，心中仍然难以抑制某种激烈的胀痛和震动。  
　　他遭受了很多折磨。Loki看得出来，他那张英俊而又高傲的脸如今看上去落魄极了，他的脸颊深陷嘴唇苍白干裂，脸色不知道是因为脏还是什么缘故灰败发黄，半张脸都盖着乱糟糟脏兮兮的胡子，完全是一副流浪汉般的模样。  
　　Thor震惊地望着眼前的少年，他甚至以为自己在做梦，他不敢开口也不敢动弹，深怕任何一点点变动哪怕是自己的呼吸吹拂到他的脸上都会让这个梦惊醒，而眼前这个人也会即刻消失不复存在。  
　　“你居然还活着？”静谧间他听到Loki再次开口，他的声音很轻，但有些颤抖。  
　　“I Miss you.”Thor说，他的大脑已经无法思考了，他知道这句话说得的不合时宜，但他曾经有那么多时间千思万虑自己或许能够再一次见到Loki时是自己应该说些什么，他想过很多然而如今一切都在Loki出现的瞬间灰飞烟灭，唯独这句话他发自内心，无法控制地脱口而出。  
　　“我以为你死了。”Loki的眼神震动，他脸上平静的面具碎裂，露出了愤怒而又悲凉的表情，说话的同时他逼近一步，像是要把这句话的每一个字都像匕首一样刺进Thor的心脏里。  
　　“I'm sorry.”Thor惨笑，他其实有很多话想问，Heimdall没有带你到加拿大去吗？为什么这么长时间过去你还留在这里。但他知道自己没有立场也没有足以问出这些话的身份。他的眼睛从Loki的脸上向下挪移，不再穿着使徒制服的少年看上去有些陌生，但合身的T恤和牛仔裤很适合他，他看上去如此修长而富有活力。  
　　——但他的腰部是平坦的。  
　　Thor心脏赫然收紧，他明明看到了自己用尽全力换取的这个结果，但却又莫名感觉到了一阵难言的、钻心剜骨的剧痛。  
　　毕竟他深知那是自己的孩子，是第一个，想必也是最后一个。他甚至都没有机会跟他或是她好好地说上一句话。  
　　“我看了你的审讯记录。”Loki说，他必须说一些实质性的内容以打破他们之间危险的氛围，他几乎能看到那黑色的海面开始涨潮，它前仆后继的海浪已经开始拍打自己的脚尖。  
　　“我说了很多实话，还不赖吧？”Thor换了个姿势，他自嘲地笑了，他唯独在笑起来的时候看上去与过去有些相似。  
　　“哪里？”Loki微微蹙眉，“你是想说你像个英雄一样提出‘限定日’的那部分？还是你依靠迎娶一个大主教孙女以夺得高位的那部分？”  
　　Thor的脸色突然变得愈发难看，他张了张嘴，却选择了沉默。  
　　“我知道你想做什么，三个月前在基列你就想阻止‘使女计划’，”Loki冷冷地凝视他，他们距离很近但看上去却极远，地底的昏暗和潮湿似乎并没能沾染他，他站在那儿，看上去像是并未出现在这里一般，“现在被俘获只是给了你更好的途径去做这件事，”他环抱双臂俯视Thor，“我一个小时前见过了Tamara Gunther，关于监督局的那部分她会自己坦白，你不要说多余的话。”  
　　“什么意思？”Thor满脸不解，他看着Loki像是在看一个完全陌生的人，他知道Loki异常聪明但却从来不认为他有谋略，毕竟在过去的环境中他仅仅为了活着就要耗尽全力，他从来没有像现在这般，笔直而又自信地站在自己面前，用如此笃定而又强硬的语气告诉自己应该做什么。  
　　“你只要听我的就好，”Loki弯下腰来，紧紧地盯着Thor的脸，以确认他听懂了自己在说什么，“Tamara的证词足以在全球范围内终止‘使女计划’，你不需要再坦白任何关于监督局和计划之内的事情，也不要在审讯中承认你没有做过的事情，否认它们避讳它们，罪恶是Tamara和Prior造成的，把责任推给你死去的岳父和其他人，用你在基列受到的审判作为保护伞，强调你至今所做的一切都是为了弥补过去犯下的过错。”  
　　Thor惊愕地抬眼望着他：“你怎么能确认Tamara会说实话？审讯员告诉我她的嘴比石蚌还要坚硬。”  
　　“别问那么多，反正我找到了办法。”Loki不耐烦地看向地面，局促不安地转动脚尖，“你只要按照我说的做，说不定……能逃过一死。”  
　　“我倒是没那么乐观。”Thor苦笑说，他这句话是绝对的实话，被反抗军逮捕又在审讯中说了那么多揭露基列恶性的内容，他很清楚自己现在的处境，他不可能被旧世界的人们原谅，如今也失去了在基列苟且偷生的可能，这世界如此广博，他却没有容身之所。  
　　“那你就去死吧。”Loki听到他这么说愤然直起腰来，他恶狠狠丢下一句赌气的话，转身便要出门去，“该说的我都说了，你自己想想清楚。”  
　　“你能为我的安危考虑，我很感动，也很感激。”Thor站了起来，但他伸出手也够不到那个已经走到门边的少年，只能焦急地在他身后说，“但事已至此我确实不能逃避，Tamara能说实话当然是好事，但Prior很狡猾，关于教会的那些阴谋只有我能告知世人，如果我到现在反而隐瞒的话，会使得你、你们的努力功亏一篑。”  
　　“你不是个适合做英雄的人，Thor Odinson。”Loki没有回头，但他脚步顿住，语焉不详地说，“但你决意如此，我……无话可说。”  
　　“如果有可能还是离开这个国家比较好，”Thor却并不理会他的讥诮，反而又加快语速道，“我调查过了，多伦多、莫斯科和澳门都是完全游离在基列统治之外保存旧世界规则的城市，在那里阅读任何书籍都是合法的，你去那里应该能生活得的很好，这里不适合你，你应该有更平静的生活。”  
　　“我在哪里与你无关，无私的Odinson大主教。”Loki突然讥讽，他的态度莫名愤怒又急躁，回过头来用那双碧绿的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着Thor，满口牙都是咬紧的，“看看你现在的样子，你先管好自己吧！”  
　　他说完便打开门要走，却又听到Thor在他身后几不可闻低哑地说：“……愿上帝保佑你，Mr.Laufeyson.”  
　　听到这个称谓Loki浑身僵硬了瞬间，但他并不领情反而冷笑，他发现他无法控制自己张开嘴吐出的每一个字都没有任何温度，“但我愿他擦亮眼睛，别保佑任何一个不该保佑的人，”他顿了顿，没忘记补充，“或者恶魔。”  
　　还不等Thor再说什么他便甩手将门用尽全力关上，封闭了身后一瞬不瞬，炙热到令他的脊骨都快要融化的目光。  
　　Peter摔了一跤。  
　　他抱着一厚摞各式各样的容器和文件往Tony的屋棚里跑，穿过草坪的时候被一块凸起的石头绊倒，怀里的东西全都飞了出去。  
　　比起东西摔坏他更害怕Tony对自己生气，于是赶快爬起来往四周看，好在空荡荡的草地上只有Loki的那只灰兔子蹲在树桩上傻乎乎地跟自己对视。  
　　Peter松了一口气，拍了拍裤子上的泥土手忙脚乱地把散落一地的纸张和实验品重新抱在怀里，然后小心翼翼地钻进Tony用来做实验的狭小屋棚里。  
　　但是那个不管什么季节都穿着背心的科学家不在这里，他不知道跑到哪儿去了连外套都没有拿，桌子下面摆着的鞋子也只剩下一只，另一只不知道去哪儿了。  
　　Peter艰难地把他拿来的东西都在那个乱七八糟的桌子上放下，然后转动眼珠想看看Tony最近又在搞什么研究，他以前做一些简单实验的时候偶尔还会让Peter帮忙，但是最近几个月他好像又开始琢磨几年前一直失败的那个课题，那个课题Peter没有接触过，Tony不让他参与，就算他问起来Tony也只会说那个太深奥，他现在的能力驾驭不了。  
　　我就只是想知道这是个什么方向的研究。  
　　Peter不甘心地站在摆了一大堆保温箱的架子前面咬了咬食指，然后终于下定决心把离自己最近的那个保温箱上的黑色遮光布掀开了。  
　　……  
　　Tony从纽约回来的时候时间已经接近午夜，但他兴奋极了一点都感觉不到疲倦。  
　　从车上跳下来的时候他感觉踩在草地上的右脚脚底一凉，才发现自己没穿好的鞋子不知道丢到哪儿去了。  
　　但他毫不在意地笑着冲开车的反抗军挥了挥手，便转头往别墅里，走了一半又想起来他的另一只鞋走的时候太急好像没穿上落在了实验室里，于是又转身往湖边的屋棚走去。  
　　天光很暗，只有月亮反射的一点点光线照在小屋里，Tony走进去便顺手按亮了大灯，瞬间炸开的光线让他闭了一下眼睛，然而当他重新恢复视力的时候，却看到Peter瘫坐在一堆垃圾和破烂里，怀里抱着一只被遮光布包裹的保温箱。  
　　男孩的脸像是在海水中泡了一万年那样惨白，眼睛即便在这样突然的强光下也却如同死人那样没有任何反应，Tony顿时害怕极了，光着一只脚两步冲到他面前，焦急地低声询问：“孩子，你、你怎么了？”  
　　Peter迟缓地转动眼珠，视线艰难地聚焦在眼前男人慌乱的脸上，他还没出声黑色的瞳孔里已经流下泪水，张开嘴却只能发出气声：“……我到底是谁？”  
　　Tony眼前发黑心下骇然，浑身一凛伸出手却不敢碰他，只是强自镇定地轻声说：“你是我的孩子。”  
　　“孩子？”Peter惨笑，“我真的是一个‘孩子’吗？”  
　　Tony深深叹气，将他的肩膀抱在怀里，恳切地说：“你是我的孩子，永远都是。”  
　　“那我的母亲是谁？”Peter不依不饶地追问，声音激烈而凌乱，“你说我是领养来的，那我的父亲又是谁？”  
　　他每问出一个音节Tony的心脏就更收紧一分，他开始颤抖，甚至觉得自己的身体比Peter还要冷。  
　　“我根本就没有母亲，对吧？”沉默间男孩轻声开口，他说的是问句在Tony听来却如同审判，“我也没有什么父亲，对不对？”  
　　Tony不敢说话，他看着男孩手指颤抖着掀开怀里保温箱的遮光布，那里面充盈了透明的液体，而在那被灯光隐约映照成淡粉色的液体中央，却有着一颗小小的，像鱼一样长着尾巴的胚胎，但任谁看去它都不可能是一条鱼。  
　　因为它半透明的身体包裹着一条长长的微微弯曲的脊柱，脊柱连接着它巨大的头部和短短的尾巴，它的头部有着暗色的眼睛和树杈一般鲜红的血管，它首尾向内蜷缩在保温箱里，漂浮在营养液的身体上还有已经分化出的细短四肢，保温箱的外胆伸出许多根如同树枝一样交错的管子，连接着它的腹部、头颅、脊椎还有尾巴根。  
　　那颗胚胎显然活着，它在游动中缓缓呼吸，灯光下它有一种神秘而又神圣的光泽。  
　　“我是不是跟它一样——”Peter紧紧环抱双臂，泪水顺着脸颊不断掉落在箱子上，“我也是在这种保温箱里长大的吗？”  
　　“Peter，你听我说。”Tony咬了咬牙，非常艰难地下定了决心说，“你的确是人工胚胎培育的结果，但你跟我，跟任何人，都没有任何区别。”  
　　Peter茫然地抬起一双朦胧的眼睛看着他，几年来的猜测今天终于得到了证实，他为什么从来没有见过任何关于自己亲生母亲的资料或者得到任何关于她的信息，又是为什么曾经在Tony Stark的电脑里看到过一个面容像极了自己的那男人，但当他去询问Tony的时候，却没有得到任何正面的回答。  
　　而最最重要的是，为什么Tony会对自己说“你将是刺入基列心脏的利刃”，为什么自己这么多年问不出他最耗费时间、最呕心沥血的研究究竟是什么。  
　　因为自己就是那个他研究至今唯一的成果！  
　　“你又成功了是吗？”Peter抖抖索索地问。  
　　“还没有，这只是最初的几步。”Tony摇了摇头，两只手紧紧抓着男孩的胳膊，小心翼翼地解释，“当年的实验是我与一个朋友一起做的，但后来基列的军队追杀我们，我们的实验室被炸毁，他为了保护实验体死了，同时大部分资料与仪器毁于一旦，这七八年来我一直在想方设法复原这一切，但是很难，真的很难……”他低下头单手擦过整张脸，声音越来越低，“现在我们没有当年的条件，基列几乎摧毁了美国全部能够使用的实验室，我最初甚至连一只高速离心机都找不到——”  
　　“你那个朋友……就是我的‘父亲’吗？”Peter捕捉到了一个关键的单词，便打断了他。  
　　“是，也不是。”Tony换了个姿势在他身边笨拙地坐下，手指仍然紧攥着Peter的手腕不肯放开，“从伦理角度来讲他是你的父亲，但从科学的角度来讲，他只是你的……”他犹豫了一下，选择了一个更准确的词，“同胞兄弟。”  
　　Peter惊恐而又迷茫地摇了摇头：“我不明白。”  
　　“他其实是你的基因提供者。”Tony低声说着，同时用手指帮男孩抹去脸上的泪痕，Peter下意识躲避，却还是被他冰凉的指尖碰到，那极低的温度让他冷静了些许，但他的脸上仍然写满了茫然。  
　　“克隆？”Peter哑声问。  
　　“不是，你与他是不同的个体。我们打乱重组了母体的基因序列，但因为他同时提供了你的所有染色体，从遗传学的角度来看你们是来自同一父母的亲兄弟。”Tony谨慎地观察Peter的脸，“我这么说你明白了吗？”  
　　“所以这就是你所谓的，能找到的办法？”  
　　“它只能暂时保证人类不灭绝，”Tony摇头，他的脸色很难看，眼睛里满是无奈的痛苦，“我找不到完美接合两个不同个体基因的办法，而这种单一个体基因的打乱重组会导致此后所有的人类其实都是不断重复的同一代人……”  
　　“——因此人类便不会再有进化。”Peter听懂了他的描述，喃喃补充，Tony轻轻点了点头：“但现在的当务之急是击溃基列和它的高压强权，我顾不了那么多。”  
　　“我会死吗？”两个人依偎着沉默了片刻，Peter突然问。  
　　“不会，孩子。”Tony把男孩的头搂进自己怀里，下巴抵在他发顶，非常笃定地向他凿凿保证，“你会很健康，你会比所有人都活得的久，你会亲眼看着乱世过去盛世到来，你不会再经历哪怕一天朝不保夕颠沛流离的日子，你会得到所有你想要的东西，你会有比任何人都幸福完满的一生。”


	19. 刺杀者

　　几天之后新政府派人来通知Tony Stark他的实验室要被搬走了，他们在皇后区给他盖了一栋新的综合实验基地，整合收集了他们能弄到的最尖端的设备和物资，足以让他在那里继续研究，而不是躲在这个乡下的小棚屋里勉强维持他的实验。  
　　Tony没理由拒绝这样的事情，他便立刻与Peter一起着手收拾实验室里的材料和物品，Peter最近的状况总算比最初得知自己身世的时候要好了很多，也乖乖蹲在棚屋里去打包那些乱糟糟的文件和标本。  
　　这一天Peter跟Tony又在实验室里泡了一整晚，天亮的时候Tony趴在一大堆纸箱里睡着了，Peter坐着休息了一会儿，起身回别墅去做早饭。  
　　但他没想到的是厨房已经早有人在了。窗边的火炉燃烧着，上面一只汤锅冒着浓香乳白的热气，烤箱也在噼噼剥剥地响着，透过半透明的门能看到里面烤盘上躺着几只正在慢慢变胖的杯子蛋糕。  
　　“诶？”Peter震惊地站在门口，看着那个背对着自己正在洗花椰菜的身影，这栋别墅里只住着三个人，他显然是那个从来不会主动下楼来的前使徒。  
　　不过自从他上次到市区里去过一次之后他的态度好像的确改善了很多，Peter偶尔几次看到他出现在湖边和草坪上，看到自己的时候也会微微笑着打招呼。  
　　这么长时间以来，Peter还是第一次清晰地认知到这个前使徒是“活着”的，并不是说他在呼吸在眨眼，而是他在接受事物同时给予反应，他是如此真实并且鲜明地存活着的。  
　　“早上好，Peter。”而令他更意外的是Loki听到他的声音便回过头来，他微卷的黑色长发束在脑后，逆光的脸精致又温和，他虽然没有笑，但脸上表情不再是冷冰冰的，连那双绿色的眸子都如此亲切近人。  
　　“早早早上好。”Peter手足无措地看着他，这好像还是Loki第一次喊他的名字，少年的声音清甜沙哑，像是酷暑中加糖的冰茶，令他困顿的灵魂顿时清明。  
　　“Stark博士呢？”Loki的心情看起来不错，他把花椰菜切成小块，又把沙拉酱倒进盘子里，他一边做事情一边问站在厨房里手足无措的男孩，“他要不要吃早饭？”  
　　“我去叫他！”Peter艰难的回过神来，尖叫着跑了。  
　　Tony在草坪上用浇花的水管洗了洗脸，冷水顺着他的下巴在衣服上聚了一大摊，而他毫不在意地扯高衣服下摆擦干净脸上的水，便跟着Peter到厨房去了，然而一走进去就被扑鼻而来的蛋糕香味震慑得地脚步顿住，一双湿漉漉迷蒙的眼睛也睁大了。  
　　“这是什么味道？”他满脸惊恐，毕竟还从来没有在这栋别墅的厨房里闻到过这么香的气味，或者说自从基列开始追杀自己之后，他就没有什么吃到过好东西的体验了。  
　　“芒果蛋糕。”Loki端着沙拉和蘑菇汤走到桌子边，那里已经摆好了十几个挤挤挨挨金黄色的杯子蛋糕，蛋糕的顶端有些焦黄，正泛着一种迷人的亮光。  
　　Tony惊愕地拿起一个蛋糕仔细看了看它完美无瑕的外型，问道：“你会煮饭？”  
　　“之前学过一些，”Loki平静地回答，转身从流理台上拿起一个巴掌大的小本子，上面是他不知道从哪本书上抄来的菜谱，“照着做其实很简单的。”  
　　“很简单？”Tony转头看儿子，一副“看看人家”的表情，而Peter却完全没有接收到他的隐隐愤怒——他早就埋头去喝那碗乳白色浓香的蘑菇汤去了。  
　　于是Tony也只能作罢，拖了一把椅子出来也开始吃早饭，他突然特别后悔答应新政府把实验室搬到皇后区去了，早知道Loki做饭这么好吃，他就应该至少赖在Bucky的别墅二十年。  
　　或者有没有可能带着Loki到皇后区去？Tony在心里打算盘，反正他和Peter一走Loki是肯定不能自己留在这里的，他如果跟着姐姐去反抗军基地也不太现实，那么或许带着他去新实验室会是一个很好的解决方法。  
　　想到这里他抬起头来准备把自己这个超棒的计划告诉Loki，但张开嘴第一个音节还没发出来，就看到站起来的Peter一边给自己盛第二碗汤一边打开了窗台上的小音响，这还是上次Steve Rogers亲自送来的，说是让他们偶尔也能听听节目。  
　　因为基列国打压一切娱乐文化，所以现在全美境内都没有任何一家信号能够覆盖超过一个城市的电视台，外界的消息传不进来，内部的消息也只能用极其原始的办法传播，在这样的境况下，几百年前的无线电台突然成为了非常高效又安全的信息交流方式，虽然它只能承载单向流通的字面信息，但总比全国的信息通道都被阻塞要好上很多。  
　　“……审讯记录公开后，其中关于‘生育监督局’及‘使女计划’的部分激怒了所有被基列欺骗的国家和人民，联合国成立了关于彻查‘使女计划’真实内容与执行始末的小组，并接受了新美国政府递交的关于三名基列战犯的起诉书，同时准许新美国政府在本月内对其进行军事法庭的正式诉讼及公开庭审。美国曙光新闻为您报道。”  
　　Peter嘴里还叼着一颗花椰菜，听到新闻之后呆愣愣地转回头来：“我们这算是赢了吗？”  
　　“只是第一小步而已。”Tony沉默片刻，眼睛又向坐在餐桌边若有所思的Loki看去，而后者却微微一笑，对他说：“我可能要跟你们一起去市区了。”  
　　“你要去参加庭审？”Peter囫囵把食物咽下去，脸上表情担忧极了。  
　　Loki点了点头，站起来把腰上的围裙摘掉，他现在的身材已经没有办法掩饰，每天都只能穿着非常宽松的休闲装，他原本腰身纤细个子很高四肢修长，虽然脸长得秀气但任谁看来他都是个十足的男人，所以这样鼓鼓囊囊突兀的腹部令他整个人看起来很是怪异。Tony和Peter交换了一个错愕的眼神，他们都很难相信他难道就要用这副幅样子去参加庭审吗？  
　　但Loki脸上的表情却很从容，留下一句让Stark父子慢慢吃饭，然后就上楼去了。  
　　Tony表情凝重地看着他的背影，Peter在旁边弱弱地说：“他是要去指证那些犯人吗？”  
　　“我不知道，”Tony摇了摇头，神色沉重地一边喝汤一边说，“虽然我不赞同他那么做，但他的确是一个非常有力利又会令基列无法辩驳的证人，”他举起勺子来用背面照了照自己的脸，“毕竟他随身携带者基列对他所做事情的‘结果’，那是无论哪个证人都没有的绝对铁证。”  
　　“那我们会赢吗？”Peter沉默了几秒钟，又问。  
　　“会的。”这一次Tony的回答十分笃定，他把碗里的汤喝干，用衣袖擦了擦嘴，“就算这次庭审不能给基列战犯定罪，我们的实验也足以让那些坚信‘上帝’和‘使女计划’的人闭嘴，现在一切问题的症结都是人类到底会不会灭绝，而我们帮助新美国政府给予世界的答案是——：不会。”  
　　Peter望着眼前养父琥珀般明亮又坚定的眼睛，他突然感觉心尖有一股热血因此而剧烈地沸腾起来。  
　　“孩子，我们距离胜利其实很近了，但令这胜利成为现实的并不是我，”Tony将右手放在Peter的肩膀上，用温柔却又饱含力量的声音说，“我挽救的只是现在，而你，”他用食指轻点男孩的胸口，“才会改变未来。”  
　　——  
　　两周后，当时以及未来轰动全球、并在十数年甚至数百年都被全人类知晓甚至编入历史书籍的基列战犯审判，在美国纽约设立的军事法庭中揭开了序幕。  
　　这还是近两百年来，自从第二次世界大战之后，再一次启动国际军事法庭，来制裁和审判某个国家的领导人。  
　　虽然基列国没有国王和统领的概念，但对于这个宗教国而言，耶稣之下的最高领导人，便是特区的大主教。而在这些大主教之中，最有权力地位最高的，便是四个月前在大爆炸中幸存的Ignace Prior。  
　　Sam端了几杯冰水到休息室去，六月底的纽约天气已经很热，又接连好几天没有下雨，一丝风都没有的空气干燥得的厉害，让人觉得闷热不已。  
　　并不很大的休息室里挤挤挨挨地坐着好几个人，Sam认识的几张面孔都凑在一起——Steve坐在他的爱人旁边脸色严肃地看着一份文件，Natasha和Hela并排站在他们后面，两个女人的表情也很吓人，似乎正在讨论着一个非常紧要又得不出结论的问题。  
　　Sam凑上去给Steve和Bucky递水，近距离看前使徒的表情有些紧张，他局促不安地攥着双手，屁股在椅子上没意义地挪来挪去，而他旁边的另一个人表情更沉重到可怕。Sam把两杯水放在他们中间的桌子上，一瞥眼便看到Steve手里的根本就是他估计已经看过一千次的证人陈述文件。  
　　“喝点水吧。”Sam看他们这样自己心里也觉得难受，便想要说点什么打破这种可怕的氛围，然而Steve拿起水杯却并不喝，他看了看漂浮在水面上的碎冰，突然对Bucky说：“你真的不要用录音吗？”  
　　“我们不是讨论过这个问题了吗？”Bucky蹙眉，一副有些无奈的样子。  
　　“但我还是觉得你就这么露面代价太大了，Buck。”Steve低声说，“早上他们告诉我今天的庭审是全程录像并且小范围直播的，你只要坐在证人席上，我们就没办法回头了。”  
　　“做了错事的并不是我，亲爱的。”Bucky听到他这么说反而笑了，但他的笑也很沉重，“我为什么要害怕被看到脸呢？”  
　　Steve沉默了，他了解Bucky，知道他一旦作出决定便无法更改，但他还是恐惧，他不知道未来会因为Bucky的勇气而又付诸给他多少伤害和恶意，他环抱着这个人，他只希望任何一丝惊风骤雨都不会再沾染到他。  
　　“你总是很勇敢，我的队长，他们说你什么都不怕。”Bucky在人群的背面悄然握住Steve的手，而唯一看到他这个动作的Sam也识趣地挪开了目光，“我希望你能把你的勇气也分享给我，我的确不是什么大无畏的英雄，但我很清楚我该做些什么，你为我担心我理解，不过我更希望你能支持我。”  
　　“我不是什么都不怕的。”Steve用另一只手反握住他，他如此用力指节都隐约发白，声音愈发低沉，“你知道我的恐惧是什么，我可以嘴上说我支持你，但我心里永远都恐惧。”  
　　“我知道，我知道。”Bucky低着头喃喃地说，“但我不能因为恐惧就逃避这一切，比起恐惧，我更不想余生都活在愧疚之中，Steve。”  
　　“我不是蝼蚁，”他说着又从容地抬起头来，灰色明亮的眼睛像是沙漠中映照天空的星星，：“我绝不躲藏在土壤里。”  
　　——  
　　Bucky被两个卫兵带到了听证会的证人席上，他看到自己对面的被告席上坐着半张脸都被烧毁的Prior，不过比起坐在他身后的Tamara他的状况倒算是还不错，毕竟他还保留着鼻梁、嘴唇和一只眼睛，而那只眼睛还能冷漠又平静地望着自己。  
　　坐在最高位的审判长是一个年纪很大的银发老人，他透过镜片上缘看了一眼Bucky，然后说：“请审查出席作证的证人身份。”  
　　“James Buchanan Barnes，2097年生，布鲁克林人，曾在去年4月至9月间作为Prior主教家的使徒。”  
　　旁听席一阵骚动，许多人开始交头接耳，而Prior的脸色也阴沉了许多。  
　　“我们正在对Ignace Prior关于实施‘使女计划’的犯罪事实进行调查，Barnes先生，请您回答我的几个问题。”公诉人站了起来，“您是否是自愿作为使徒参与‘使女计划’的？”  
　　“不是，”Bucky眼神平直地望着前方，不卑不亢地回答，“去年3月，我在‘时代末日’的动乱中受伤之后被送到医院，在医院里我被基列生育监督局的监督员Oprah Dewar与Owen Croft发现，她们威胁医生对我进行了不必要的截肢手术这部分病例证明我已经向法庭递交过。被截肢之后基列监督局将我绑架到华盛顿。经由监督局的‘课程培训’之后，我作为‘使徒’被送到了Prior大主教的家里。”  
　　“被告有什么话说？”公诉人转向Prior。  
　　“我只是在遵循政策，”Prior笑了，他懒洋洋地摇晃了一下身体，Bucky看得出来他是想要用双手撑着自己面前的栏杆，但是很不幸，他的双臂都已经消失了，“‘使女计划’诚然有罪，但我只参与准允了第九至第十五版的修订法案，此前的计划实施和推行，包括基列一直以来的使女出口及买卖都与我无关。我在基列教会的主要职责是监督环境改善，当任大主教的五年间我所有参与的政策全部与环保相关，种植树木固沙除尘，控制化工鼓励农业，降低贸易标准还帮助破产的国家建立基本福利设施，如果不是我那些西亚的难民在两年前就死光了，我只是一个听从上帝意愿帮助人类度过难关的信徒，我不该像现在这样被误解，被指责。”Prior半张完好的脸上表情异常从容，然而他话一出口，陪审席与旁听席同时掀起了轩然大波——  
　　“撒谎！”  
　　“骗子！”  
　　而Prior从容冷笑，根本不在意各方子弹一般向他投射的咒骂。  
　　“肃静。”审判长用力敲击法槌，庭内这才恢复了平静。  
　　“在限定日之外强暴使徒，与其他主教交换使女，也是遵循政策？”寂静中Bucky再次开口，这一次他的声音略带颤抖，但他脸上的表情比Prior还要从容，灰色的眼睛俯视着他，“还有你在去年6月17日、6月21日、7月3日等二十五天中，你曾经公然在别墅中举办共享使女的夜宴派对，这也是上帝的教诲？”  
　　“你有证据吗？”Prior仍然笑着，他半面丑恶半面却和善，一眼看上去令人毛骨悚然。而他心里清楚当时的使女全部已经死去或是流放，就算Bucky还活着，也只是空口之言，没有任何凭证。  
　　“我当然有。”Bucky也笑了，“你以为从你的魔爪下逃脱的只有我吗？你未免也太自信了。”他说罢转向审判长：“我请求您准许其他相关证人出席。”  
　　“可以。”审判长点头。  
　　Prior的脸上第一次露出微微错愕的神色，法庭的大门再一次打开，从走廊里鱼贯而入七名年龄不一肤色不一的女人，她们有的年轻有的则年长一些，但无一例外脸色蜡黄身材干瘦，在这样的夏日也穿着长袖长裤，裸露在外的皮肤都有着各式各样的伤口和疤痕。  
　　“这些女士都是曾在华盛顿特区做过使女但又被流放到苏里南殖民地的，”Bucky解释，“她们其中的每一名都曾被Prior侮辱，但却没有任何一人是‘政策’指派给他的。如果她们还不够分量的话，除此之外我们还有另一个证人，”Bucky回头看着坐在Prior身后的Tamara，“对吧，副局长？”  
　　“我可以作证。”Tamara站不起来，但她点了点头，用她嘶哑到极点的声音道，“Prior的确在两年内多次要求监督局为他优先派遣年轻貌美的使女……”她犹豫了半秒钟，“还有使徒，他喜欢折磨她们，也喜欢跟其他主教更换使女以保持新鲜感，激怒他或是违抗他的使女们都会被送到殖民地去，监督局局长Rowan Woolf与他狼狈为奸，他们与……我一同修改了第十七版的‘使女计划’，其中最核心的前七条规则都是Prior与几个大主教授意的，主要是为了能够满足他们随时都能至少拥有一个使女以供泄欲……”  
　　Prior猛然闭了一下眼睛。  
　　“被告人还有什么话说？”公诉人问道。  
　　“没有了。”Prior说。  
　　“辩护人呢？”  
　　辩护席无人应声。  
　　“好，那么请证人先离庭，”审判长开口，“我们进行下一项调查。”  
　　“2118年至2126年3月，被告人Ignace Prior任安保队长、主教及大主教期间，带领基列宗教国100名编制的武装队伍在全美境内抓捕、迫害和残杀各领域学者、研究员以及科学家。被告人有什么质疑吗？”  
　　“我的确带领武装队伍搜查过纽约、波士顿以及费城的几家实验室，但这些事情都是当年的大主教命令我去做的，八年前我地位低下，哪里有权力参与这么大的决策？再说了那些实验室早就废弃人去楼空，我们根本什么都没有找到，又何来迫害和残杀？”Prior见Bucky及前使女们离开法庭，又稍稍恢复了镇定，“十年前旧美国政府征服本来就在缩减科技投入，许多科学家和研究员都转行或是出国，这难道不是众所周知的事情吗？”  
　　“不是。”他话音落下，身后突然传来了另一个声音，大家接连转头向声音来处看去，却看到被告席上坐在Tamara旁边的Thor Odinson站了起来，他没被爆炸波及所以脸和四肢都是完好的，但他看上去也并不很健康，瘦削的脸上颜色很难看，眼睛下面有浓烈的阴影。  
　　“这不是该你说话的时候吧？”Prior语气奇差，他的声音比起Thor倒更中气足一些。  
　　“审判长，我申请佐证这项调查。”然而Thor并不理他。  
　　庭内的所有人都满脸愕然，今日庭审最一开始他们便宣读了关于三名战犯的起诉书，其间Thor Odinson与Tamara Gunther都对于自己的所有罪行供认不讳，因为Thor Odinson原本在前两次审讯时便表现出了高度的配合，所以他如此轻易便认罪伏法倒并不意外，意外的是在第一次审讯中原本百般推脱罪责的Gunther却在第二次审讯和今天像是换了一个人一般，她承认了自己做过的全部事情，还坦白了更多法庭未能调查出来的内容。  
　　原本审判组还以为这必定是一个非常艰难的案子，但却没有想到一共是三名战犯中有两名都主动认罪还积极提供更多关于基列阴暗面的事实和证据，而他们同时还在不遗余力地拉最后一个还在苦苦挣扎的战犯下水。  
　　审判长与身边的两名法官简短地交流了几句，然后他直起腰来，冲着Thor点了点头。  
　　——  
　　Loki一直没等到卫兵来传唤自己，他因为身份特殊被Sam安排躲在休息室旁边的小房间里，但他在里面等到傍晚，却只等到了来接他的Hela。  
　　“今天休庭了，我们走吧。”Hela靠在门框上，对他轻轻挥了挥手。  
　　“休庭？”Loki愕然站了起来，他坐的得太久猛然站起来顿时眼前一黑，Hela连忙伸出手将他扶住，而他却反手将姐姐的手腕攥住，急切地问，“为什么休庭，怎么回事？”  
　　“天都快黑了，当然要休庭。”Hela语气不快又无奈，“我们今晚去Natasha那里休息。”  
　　“但是、但是我还没有出庭，”Loki被Hela拉着却不肯往外走，固执地说，“她们的审查流程这么拖沓吗？”  
　　“不是他们拖沓，是因为已经不需要你出庭了。”Hela右手穿过Loki腋下将他的大部分重心都挪到自己身上。  
　　“为什么？”Loki蹙眉，表情非常凝重。  
　　“他们全认了，”Hela回答，她的语速极快像是憋着一口气，“Odinson和Gunther直接对着起诉书每一项都认了，根本不需要论辩，唯独Prior还在挣扎，这才浪费了时间。”  
　　Loki顿时垂下眼帘没再说话，他任由Hela架着他往外走，走廊里乱糟糟的各种人很多，Hela帮Loki把帽檐又压低了一些，两人避开聚集在一起情绪激动的民众经由应急通道的扶梯下楼。  
　　这时候天色已经很暗，透过窗户能看到天边的云彩被夕照掩映成火焰般的颜色。Hela带着Loki小心翼翼地从准备从侧门离开，然而走出去才发现庭院里站着全副武装的士兵，台阶下停着一辆囚车，车厢的后门洞开着，显然在等待着什么。  
　　Hela顿时停下脚步，拉了一下弟弟让他躲在角落里，他们现在情况非常特殊，不管被谁看到都是一件非常麻烦的事情。  
　　她心里还在盘算着怎么联系Natasha或者Sam来接应自己和Loki，就感觉到站在自己身后的Loki猛然抓住了她的胳膊，他可能甚至都没有意识到自己用了多大的力气，抓得Hela倒吸了一口冷气。  
　　Hela还在奇怪他为什么突然如此紧张，一转头便看到走廊尽头的电梯洞开，乌泱泱从里面走出来一大群人，其间大部分都是一身黑衣戴带着面罩的士兵，他们抱着枪举着电击棍簇拥着两辆轮椅，为首一辆里面是脸色很差闭着眼睛的Prior，跟在他后面的是戴带着黑色面纱和帽子的Gunther。Hela一眼看过去表情就变了，她紧紧拉着Loki的手，恨不得自己有两倍高三倍宽，能把弟弟天衣无缝地挡在身后。  
　　押送战犯的队伍很快便走到了他们旁边，Tamara Gunther看到Laufeyson姐弟之后立刻激动地想要从轮椅上站起来，她伸出自己惨不忍睹的双手想要去抓Hela的衣袖，然而离她最近的士兵却毫不留情地用电击棍狠狠向她的肩膀一挥。Gunther惨叫一声胳膊也垂了下来，但嘴巴里还在不甘地嘶声叫喊着：“你说的我做到了，你说过会让我见他的！你不能骗我！”  
　　Loki却一句话都不说，他甚至不去与她对视，而Hela厌恶地向后退了一步，以尽可能远地避开她。  
　　士兵将拼命挣扎的Tamara推走了，Hela原本还在盯着她的背影看，却猛地意识到了什么比这个疯子般的乳母更可怕的事情，她收回目光又向士兵们中央看去，果然看到了那个面容熟悉的男人，他的腿脚似乎不太利索，走得很慢所以落在了最后面，他比所有人都高出接近一头的个子如今有些佝偻，双手双脚都戴带着镣铐，行动间发出拖拉又刺耳的撞击声。  
　　Hela顿时慌了，她有些害怕在这样的情况下Loki与Thor面对面的样子，但她的担心显然是多余的，因为押送他的士兵显然对于他的速度很不满意，站在他后面的那一名狠狠地用枪托敲击了一下他的肩胛骨中间。  
　　Thor失去平衡向前踉跄了一步，他根本没机会往Hela和Loki躲藏的那个角落投掷更多的目光就被两个士兵直接架着胳膊拖下了台阶，他破破烂烂的裤脚扫过光滑的大理石，能隐约看到他有些溃烂所以裸露在外的踝骨。  
　　Hela转了半身下意识想要遮挡一下Loki的目光，其实连她自己也无法理解自己的这个动作，Thor Odinson的落魄和惨状他们着实应该好好欣赏，但她却又害怕Loki露出那天从监牢离开时一模一样的表情。  
　　然而当她抬眼向Loki脸上看去的时候，却发现他的神色极其平静，他碧绿的眼睛遥望着那个人被拖下台阶渐渐融入夕阳中的背影，玻璃一般透明的瞳仁里映照着天际中炽烈燃烧的火焰。  
　　太阳已经落在了高墙之后，移动的夕照给所有身处与光亮中的人都投下了极其漫长的阴影，Loki眼睁睁看着那个被束缚着手脚的男人行动迟缓地爬进车厢中，他转身向外低着头，金色纠结的长发遮着他隐藏在暗处的大半张脸，Loki看不到他的表情，却看到他苍白干裂的嘴唇抿起，牵扯出一个几不可查根本很难被称之为笑容的笑容。  
　　Loki感觉自己的心脏猛然被一双冰冷的手攥紧了，但两个士兵已经走上来要关闭车厢的双扇门，那一秒钟像是一万年那样漫长，他看着那个男人抬起被拷在一起的双手，那个人如今就连做这样简单的动作都如此艰难战栗颤栗不已，却还是执着地亲吻了一下自己并在一起的右手指腹，然后将掌心翻转向前，精准地朝向了他所在的位置。  
　　Loki的眼眶陡然酸热，但他还来不及回味这个动作和此时蔓延的情绪，就在这样绝对的静谧中听到了一丝极其怪异的声音，他少年时曾经很多次看到父亲和他的朋友们在林子里猎鸟，他熟知那是枪栓被打开子弹上膛的声音。  
　　他骇然抬眼，下意识向着那辆车迈了两步，而Hela的反应与他一样快，只是她跟Loki对于这个声音的理解却全然不同，她伸长手臂直接将弟弟禁锢在怀里，她经过常年的专业训练，力气比Loki要大上很多，然而Loki此时却不知为何很轻易就将她挣开。但他他眦目欲裂同时又距离太远，在那万分之一秒的瞬间根本连一个单词都喊不出口。  
　　他双腿瘫软跪倒在了冰冷的地板上，膝盖都要碎裂的剧痛中他只能亲眼看着庭院侧面的高墙上冒出一簇火光，然后一枚子弹撕裂日光破空而来，旋转着斜射入了Thor Odinson的胸膛。  
　　——  
　　雨下起来了，日出并没有带来多少光亮。Natasha打着一把巨大的黑伞，步履匆匆地穿过空无一人的街道，向着一栋矮小的灰色小屋走去。  
　　她的表情焦急脚步很快，根本不在意雨水打湿了自己的短靴，雨下得的确实很大，即便打了伞她的发梢和肩膀也被沾湿，还有她短裙下的棕色丝袜。  
　　Natasha走上台阶，她动作慌乱地收起雨伞然后敲了敲那扇陈旧的木门，过了约有半分钟门才从里面被打开，昏暗的缝隙里露出了Peter苍白紧张的小脸。  
　　“什么情况？”Natasha一边走进去一边问，她来不及换鞋就直接把皮靴踢掉穿着袜子往里面走。  
　　“情况有点不好，”Peter跟在她后面抖抖索索地说，“不知道他捱不捱得的过去。”  
　　Natasha的神色更凝重，她不再说话加快脚步上楼，这间房子是新政府安排给Stark父子暂住的，她来过一两次所以还算轻车熟路。  
　　一上二楼她就看到永远穿着一身黑的Hela站在走廊里，极短的黑发根根直立，她的脸色极其难看，而这阴沉和愤怒中还饱含着一种莫名的恐惧，她碧绿的眼睛抬起来看了一眼Natasha，似乎有话想说，却又不知道为什么只是摇了摇头。  
　　Natasha心脏一沉，不知道她摇头的具体含义，连忙往她身边的卧室里看去。  
　　Tony Stark坐在那张灰色单人床的床边，他低着头神色也很凝重，身边立着一只点滴架，架子上挂着两袋透明的药水，药水末端连着透明的管子，一路蜿蜒钻进旁边的薄被单下面。那身怀六甲的少年仰躺在床上，一双眼睛紧紧闭着，不知道是睡着了还是仍然昏迷未醒，他的身材单薄，唯独腹部在薄被下有一点弧度，从Natasha的角度只能看到他苍白尖锐的鼻尖和下巴。  
　　她张了张嘴刚想问一句状况，听到她脚步声的Tony已经转过头来，他伸出右手食指做了个噤声的手势，然后站起来走了出来，小心翼翼地在身后把门关上了。  
　　“怎么样？”Natasha急切地问。  
　　“不算太好，”Tony抠着自己指腹上的一处老茧，他看上去很紧张焦虑，“大人是暂时安全的，但孩子我怕是比较难了，本来妊娠早期就经受过很多打击，也没有科学安胎过，现在又发生这样的变故胎心已经弱得几乎听不到了。只能再观察几个小时看看，实在不行……只能引产。”  
　　“为什么会突然这样？”Natasha不解地看了看脸色愈发难看的Hela又看向Tony，“昨天不是还好好的吗？”  
　　Tony也畏惧地看了一眼Hela，后者脸上的每一根线条都绷得很紧，用非常短促并且显而易见回避了什么的语气说：“他跌了一跤。”  
　　“好端端的——”Natasha还想说什么，却看到Tony轻轻摇了摇头，迅速转移了话题：“我给他用了一些药，见不见效还要等。”  
　　Natasha知道其他两个人都不想讨论那场意外，便只能闭了嘴。  
　　“您真的在尽力吧？”沉默间Hela突然说，她幽幽地望着Tony，脸上的那份恐惧不知何时变成了无措。  
　　“当然。”Tony微愠，眉毛拧得很紧，“那可是最后一个自然受孕的人类啊！”  
　　“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”Hela声音有些恍惚，“是我、我……我不知道自己该怎么面对这件事，”她顺着墙壁蹲下，两只手战栗着抓扯着自己的短发，“我刚才居然在想他流产了就太好了，我他妈真的快要疯了——”  
　　“我理解，”Tony弯腰抓住女战士的手腕，轻声说，“你的矛盾和纠结并不是你一个人的，但你要明白你弟弟的安危与那个孩子的存在并不冲突，他们都是非常、非常珍贵的，我会尽我所能，你也要给他们信心。”  
　　“我唯独对自己没有信心。”Hela仍然颤抖，她喃喃着捂住了自己的脸。  
　　Natasha也伸出手安抚地拍了拍她的背，这时候楼下的大门又被敲响了，然后是Peter小跑着穿过玄关的脚步声。  
　　Tony探头往楼梯下面看，便看到一头耀眼的金发——Steve Rogers正一边脱掉自己的雨衣一边大步向楼上走来，他浑身沾湿带着扑面而来的寒气和水汽。  
　　“Cap？”Natasha不明白他这个时候到这里来是为了什么，茫然地盯着他走上来。而更令她意外的是低着头的Hela却猛地仰起脸，语气非常焦急地问：“他救回来了吗？”  
　　Natasha听不懂她在说什么，她知道一定是有什么唯独自己不知道的事情，只能不解地在在场的三个人脸上来回张望。  
　　然而Steve却表情严肃地摇头，声音非常低哑：“他身体本来就差，那一枪的子弹被改造过而且打得的很准……”他顿了顿，总结道，“几乎不会有奇迹。”  
　　Hela愣了一下，突然跌坐在地。  
　　Natasha终于忍不住问：“谁中弹了？”  
　　“Odinson，”Tony悲哀的目光转向她，“Thor Odinson.”  
　　Natasha惊愕地看着他：“他、他为什么——”  
　　“他的审讯记录公开之后一直有很多基列的极端信徒认为他的所作所为是背叛和出卖，但现在基列在纽约的政权分崩离析，我们很难寻找到他们残存的势力和根据地，但显而易见他们仍然存在，并且其中不乏这样枪法极其精准行踪如此诡秘的顶级杀手。”Steve微微叹气，“我们在全城搜索了一整天，但是除了一枚弹壳之外什么都没有找到。”  
　　“他已经死了？”静谧中Hela再次问。  
　　“还没有，”Steve回答，“但那是迟早的事情，子弹穿过了他的一个心室和肺叶，抢救才刚刚结束，不过他失血太多，不知道能捱多久，医生也说很不乐观。”  
　　Hela没有说话，她仿佛又看到那片广阔的，极深的黑海了，Loki仰躺漂浮在海面上，他的周身缠绕着透明的丝线，那些重重叠叠的丝线沾满了海水因而变得沉重，不断拖拽着他向海底沉去，而丝线的尽头，一端是一个小小的，面目模糊的婴儿，另一端是浑身沾满血污正在下坠的Thor Odinson。  
　　“我要跟Loki说几句话，”Hela站了起来，她脸上的恐惧和无措都消失，像是突然下定了什么决心一样抬头挺胸望着Tony，而Tony的神色反而犹豫和担忧，回头看了看那扇紧闭的门，轻声叹气：“他现在的状况经不起任何情绪波动，你最好想清楚。”  
　　“我明白。”Hela点头，然后深深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气推开了面前的那扇门。  
　　Loki仍然是之前那副熟睡的样子，但Hela了解他，她只需要看一眼就知道他这是在装睡。  
　　他在躲避着什么，或许是躲避现下残酷的现实，又或是在躲避即将发生的、更残酷的事情。  
　　“Loki，”Hela在Tony留下的凳子上坐下，声音很轻地说，“我知道你醒着，你看看我。”  
　　一室沉默。  
　　而Hela极有耐心地等待着，她看着弟弟在没有任何风的室内仍然微微颤动的睫毛，不知过了多久，Loki才终于睁开了眼睛。  
　　但他却并没有看她，而是双目无神地盯着天花板。  
　　“这次是真的了，对吗？”他嗓子里全是气声，说完甚至还极轻地笑了。  
　　Hela心脏收紧，她明白Loki指的是他们之前欺骗他Thor已经死了的那件事，而现在她曾经撒的谎即将变成现实。  
　　“他确实受伤太重，”Hela知道他可能听到了刚才他们在门外的一部分交谈，只能实话实说，“那个刺杀者训练有素有备而来，情况……不太乐观。”  
　　“我不会为他祈祷的，”Loki的眼角有一颗泪珠跌落在鬓发里，他虽然落泪但嘴巴很硬脸上在笑，“让他去死吧，”他突然愤怒地微微拔高了嗓音，“那就让他们都去死吧！”  
　　“也好，”Hela点头，她脸上表情冷淡，左手指了指Loki的肚子，“等它死了，等Odinson也死了，我们就当什么都没有发生过，基列和天杀的使女计划都从未存在过的，过去的一年我们就当它是一个漫长的噩梦，现在——”她深深地望着Loki的脸，“破晓了，梦该醒了。”  
　　Loki的眼珠迟钝地转动了半周与姐姐对视，他湿润的瞳仁里掩藏了许多复杂的、翻涌的情绪，那些千思万虑的情绪昭示了他所说的并非本愿。  
　　“但你真的能把它当成一场梦吗，你对我说实话。”Hela却显然也看穿了他的口不对心，她俯下身避开针管抓住Loki的指尖，那只手在初夏却像冰一样冷。  
　　Loki没有回答她，但他痛苦地闭了一下眼睛。  
　　“Odinson这一次是真的很难捱过去了，你如果想见他，你如果有话想说，最好快一点，”Hela语速很快，像是说得的越快就越能躲避自己的尴尬和无奈一样，“人死了就什么都没了，这可是最后的机会，”她将弟弟放开扶着自己的膝盖笨拙地站起来，“你不要让自己后悔就好。”  
　　她说完便转身向外走去，手还没碰到门把，就听到身后Loki微微颤抖的声音：“我要去。”  
　　Hela转头看他。  
　　“我要去见他。”Loki抬起半身，坦然与Hela对视，眼神又恢复了那一日在医院屋顶与她对话时那般的勇敢坚定，“我的确有话想说。”  
　　Hela点了点头，但她脸上的表情没有一丝轻松，打开门的瞬间又听到弟弟用很轻的声音补充道：“姐姐，谢谢。”  
　　她咬紧牙关在身后关上门，差点直接当着满面忧虑的Steve和Natasha直接落下泪来。


	20. 父亲

　　Loki看到Thor躺在重症监护室里，他浑身插着各种仪器和管子，口鼻扣着氧气罩，灰败的脸上没有一丝血色，连嘴唇都隐隐发黑。  
　　因为他是战犯所以医院的走廊上还站着两个全副武装的士兵，他们跟Hela与Steve反复交涉了几句，才各向旁边让了一步，放Loki进去。  
　　Loki已经换好了隔离衣做了消毒，他也没有自信自己这副幅全身包裹又戴带了口罩的样子养自己就算走到Thor的病床边又能做些什么，但当他真的走到那里的时候，却发现在这样极近的距离看去，那个曾经魁梧又高大的主教大人如今已经消瘦得地如同一副幅骷髅。  
　　之前在牢房的那一次因为光线太暗实际上他并没有真正清晰地看到那个人的样子，但现在在这间重症监护室的灯光照射下，他的目光一寸寸从他杂乱的金发移向他粗直的眉毛，他紧闭的眼睛，还有笔挺的鼻梁和凹陷的脸颊，最后落在他干裂的嘴唇上。  
　　为什么这段时间以来他和这个人就一直在徘徊和挣扎在生死之间，他们为什么会走到这一步？  
　　“你就做你的大主教不好吗？”Loki缓慢地低声说，他知道Thor听不到，也便肆无忌惮，“为什么要叛国，为什么要对抗你自己创建的政权，你到底在想什么？你是觉得自己特别高尚吗？但是死人的高尚有什么意义？”  
　　他说着有些累了，便在旁边的椅子上坐下，他现在显怀了很多，坐着也不能并拢双腿，其实从布鲁克林来的路上他就觉得有些不详不祥，那个他怀揣的孩子一直很活泼，从五个月开始就有轻轻翻身，后来的动作更大了一些，夜深人静的时候他甚至能分辨出那个小小的胚胎在踢腿或是伸手，那种感觉很怪异但更多的是新奇，真正在孕育新生命的认知让他久违地终于有了“活着”的实感。  
　　但它恐怕是真的也要死了，三天以来它像是陷入了沉睡一般再没有过任何动静，就像是此时静静躺在他面前的男人一样，心脏跳动微弱，呼吸几乎没有起伏，紧紧闭着眼睛，与死人几乎没有什么区别。  
　　想及此Loki忍不住觉得命运极其讥诮，就像是Hela所说的，Thor和这个孩子是如今恢复自由之后他身上全部与基列的牵系，现在他们不约而同走到了陌路，若是几个月之前他真的会觉得这是上帝在救助自己，这是绝佳的，与过去告别的机会。  
　　但他真的要与之告别吗？或者换句话说，他真的能就这么轻描淡写，平静而又坦然地与之告别吗？  
　　答案似乎是否定的。  
　　还不到一天的时间里只要他闭上眼睛他就能看到Thor胸口中弹的画面，那枚尖锐的子弹刺破他的囚衣钻入他的胸膛，就好像人类的身体不过是一块软烂的豆腐一般，它像毒蛇消失在泥土中一般消失在他的血肉里，然后下一秒那个部位便迸出了数朵怒放血红的鲜花。  
　　但他什么都做不了，只能就那么遥远地看着，看着他的身体被撕裂，看着他流出鲜血，看着他猝然僵直然后向前栽倒跌下车来，许多戴带着冰冷作战手套的手伸出来想要扶起他。他趴伏的地方涌出大片刺目惨烈的鲜红，像是全世界的晚霞都在此处融化。  
　　——而直至最后一刻他的指尖仍然保持着那个伸向自己的姿势。  
　　他听到自己的理智在说Thor Odinson和这个孩子的死亡根本不会对自己造成什么长久的影响，但他的本能，他的心，他最深处的情绪在哀恸在呻吟在尖叫在乞求，它们无时不刻地在他的脑海里挣扎、扭曲、发出声响，牵动每一寸神经拉扯着所有的血肉，让他痛不可当。同时它们也令那无边无际黑色的海面卷起了狂风，高墙一般的海浪将他灭顶淹没。  
　　他行走世间却无法呼吸。  
　　病房里的心电记录仪还在不间断地发出迟缓而有节奏的嘀嘀声，它的声音拖沓又微弱，像是苟延残喘的丧钟。  
　　Loki向前倾身，他知道在这间除了仪器声静谧至极的病房里他不必假装不必强颜，更不必艰难地端着他的自尊和理智，他可以遵从自己的意愿伸出手用指尖触碰那个人放在床边戴带着感应夹的右手。  
　　令他微微意外的是那只手是温热的，至少比他自己的要热，Thor的体温总是很高，只是没想到在这样的情况下竟然也像是从前一样。  
　　Loki心中震动，更用力将他的手掌握住，这几个月对他来说确实太艰难了，他手背嶙峋骨头与血管都在皮肤下面突兀地凸起，就连那根总是戴带着沉重宝石戒指的手指，也眼见着细了一圈。  
　　“我其实早就做好准备了，”Loki把整个上半身都伏低，下巴抵在他们交握的双手上，他声音很低很低，像是梦呓般地开口，“毕竟两个月前他们就告诉我你已经死了。不，其实可以说那天在体育场我看到你被押上绞刑架的时候我就做好了准备，还有你那次中弹的时候，甚至是更早的，我第一眼见到你的那个晚上——”他突然停住，像是想到了什么一样垂下眼帘斟酌了一下语句，才接着说，“我觉得你是该死的，我甚至想象过太多种你惨死的结局，说实话最初的那些日子我是靠着那些恶毒的臆想才活下来的。我从来不觉得你的死亡会对我造成什么影响，或者说你死了我只会更开心。”  
　　他自嘲地笑了笑，把另一只手也伸出来从另一边抓住Thor温热的手掌，坦然说：“但现在我希望你能活着，Thor Odinson，”这是他这么久以来第一次将这个男人的名字亲口说出，他声线有些战栗，音量轻软的像一片羽毛，“你不能死，你有必定要活下去的理由。”  
　　Loki抿紧嘴唇，像是下定决心一般将Thor的右手拉向自己，他用力很轻手又颤抖，即便是这样简单的动作也花费了漫长的时间。  
　　他缓慢地抬起上半身然后让那只毫无力气软绵绵的手掌覆盖在自己鼓胀的腹部，他的手心被自己的体温弄得有些微冷，隔着薄薄T恤摸上来的瞬间让他不自主地打了个寒战。  
　　他小心翼翼地抓着Thor的手，那个极其健硕的男人连一只手都很沉重，拉着他让Loki的胳膊感觉很酸，但他不能放开，他能预见到自己一旦松手他的手就会直直滑落到地面。  
　　“你能感觉到它吗？”Loki低声问，“它也经受了很多事情，在过去的很多次我都以为自己要失去它，医生们也对我说它很有可能捱不过去，但它直至此刻仍然在拼尽全力想要活下去，它很勇敢不是吗？”他抬起头来，看着男人没有任何知觉的脸，补充道，“像你一样。”  
　　但他这句话说的没有任何底气，他太久没有与Thor好好说上一句话了，不，甚至可以说他们从来没有认真交流过，过去在基列他们虽然朝夕相处但心却距离太远，而现在又有话难言。  
　　他开始后悔那一天在监牢里没有放下那些该死的自尊和矜持好好把自己的忧虑和考量，跟他将现在的局势和利害关系都摊开了说清楚，难道到头来那句“上帝不会拯救恶魔”就是他对Thor说的最后一句话吗？他甚至向欺骗他隐瞒孩子仍然活着的事实，他鄙夷他为了自己所做的与基列抗衡的决定。  
　　甚至从某些角度而言，是他抹杀了这个男人全部活着的希望。  
　　Loki低下头去，他难掩心中翻涌的愧悔和痛苦，他只能双手抱着那个人的一截胳膊，低垂的眼角忍不住接连落下几滴泪来。  
　　他又变得懦弱了，曾在第一次到达Bucky在布鲁克林的别墅时他对自己发誓绝不要再为任何事情，为任何人软弱落泪，他曾以为自己全部惨痛与不堪的经历都已经过去，该死的都死去了该覆灭的已经分崩离析，他如今回到人间重获自由，就不该再被过去捆缚手脚和灵魂。  
　　但挣脱铁制质的枷锁容易，挣脱心里的镣铐却太难，许多个夜晚他几乎都能在静谧中听到那镣铐缓缓收紧的摩擦声，它仍然在日复一日地束缚着自己，像一个诅咒一般让自己永世没有自由和宁静。  
　　难道这就是他的一生？  
　　想逃避的永远如影随形，想要的却一次次滑落指缝，孤独和失去，这就是他未来看不到尽头岁月的全部标识？  
　　透明的泪水一滴一滴顺着Loki的鼻尖滑落下来，然后跌碎在他与Thor交叠的手指上，但他再一次什么都做不了，只能低着头无声流泪。  
　　Loki知道自己不该这样，这太难看这太像哀悼了，他不该这样，但他无法控制自己，他太痛了，如果不是从眼中流出泪水，他恐怕就要从心脏，从鼻腔，从嘴巴里，流出鲜血来。  
　　不知过了多久，他却突然听到头顶上方传来了一声非常模糊同时又极度沙哑的呼唤：“Lo……ki？”  
　　这声音在病房里听上去像是幻觉，他霎时间浑身僵死，低着头还未做出反应，随即又听到那个熟悉的声音微微叹气：“我又让你哭了吗？”  
　　同时Loki发觉自己抱着的那只手微弱地转动了一下，他抬起眼睛，便不由分说撞入一片奢侈的蔚蓝中，Thor的上半身根本无法动弹，但他的眼睛已经睁开，正艰难地向下望着他，口鼻处的氧气罩里蒙了一些乳白的蒸汽，昭示了刚才发出声音的正是他。  
　　Loki嘴唇颤抖却又不知道该说什么，四目对视中Thor却先微弱地笑了，他右手挣扎了一下让Loki将自己放开，然后艰难地抬高手腕帮满脸泪痕的少年擦了擦湿漉漉的脸颊，他眼神温柔声音也温柔，只是状况实在太差，所以就连简单地说句话都很费力：“……别担心，我这不是好好的吗？。”  
　　Thor手指拂过他冰凉的脸颊，手心触碰到他细嫩的皮肤便舍不得放开，来回慢慢摩挲了几周，强自轻松地说：“我不是说过吗？，我不会死的，至少为了你……也不会。”  
　　Loki闭着眼睛表情痛苦地摇了摇头，他抓着Thor的手将自己的脸埋进他手心，他一直以来裹覆的铠甲在这瞬间终于片片碎裂跌落脚下，眼眶中又再一次涌出接连的泪水，顺着Thor的指缝流淌到他的手腕上。  
　　“对不起。”Loki声音哽咽，抬起头来含混地说，“我瞒着你太多事情了……”  
　　Thor摇了摇头，眼睛里满溢着浓烈的情愫。他全身都插着管子唯独这一条胳膊能动，但再度见到Loki又彼此敞开心扉的狂喜与快慰已经消除了全部的病痛和恐惧，他的视线艰难地越过自己的身体向Loki被病床遮挡了大半的腹部看去，那一天在法庭外面惊鸿一瞥他好像看到了他的腰腹鼓胀，但光线太暗时间太短他并不能很好地的确认，不过今天他得偿所愿，他能看到眼前少年的T恤有些不自然地隆起，再加上刚才朦朦胧胧之间的那个梦境，他几乎可以确认，那个属于他的孩子这几个月以来都安然无恙地存在于Loki的身体里。  
　　“你不用道歉，Loki。”这个认知让他欣喜若狂，他迫不及待地开口，甚至恨不得自己能把氧气罩摘下来，但即便如此他的声音还是模糊又嘶哑，连最轻微呼吸都会剧痛的肺部令他每一个字都说的得缓慢又轻飘飘，“……刚才你在这里的时候我其实能模模糊糊地听到你，但我睁不开眼睛，我觉得自己好像在穿过一条很黑很黑的隧道，我甚至觉得自己一度听到了我母亲的声音，太奇怪了，我已经有快十年没有听到过她的声音了，但是这一次我却听到了她，她一边哭，一边在呼唤我……”  
　　Thor止住话头，艰难地吞吐了几次氧气罩里的空气，而Loki明白他所说的暗指什么，碧绿的眼睛湿润，将他的手抓得更紧。  
　　“……我随着她的声音向前走了几步，突然觉得有人在拉扯我的袖子，”Thor反手也将他的指尖握住，接着说，“我便回头去看……我看到了一个小小的孩子，黑色头发蓝眼睛，它双手抓着我的衣袖，小脸又严肃又愤怒像是在责备我。它的力气好大，那张脸上的表情又让我想起你来，我便迈不动脚步。”  
　　Loki呆呆地望着他，又呆呆地低头看了看自己肚子。他无法理解Thor所描述的事情，更无法理解他描述中那些不可思议的细节，难道血缘的牵系真的能创造出奇迹吗？  
　　“……而当我转身向后的时候，我发现那条隧道消失了，我才终于能睁开眼睛看到你……”Thor说着，再次将手放在了Loki耸起的腹部，而这一次当他的手掌才轻轻触碰到那个温热的弧度时，便惊讶地感觉到自己的掌心传来了一阵极其短促但却有力的鼓动。  
　　——像是在表达某种阔别重逢、迫不及待的激动，和欣喜。  
　　——  
　　Hela在走廊尽头等着，她足足等了四个小时才看到那扇门打开，Loki扶着门框脚步虚浮地走出来，他脸色很难看，像是光秃秃的山峦落满了雪。  
　　“叫医生来。”他说了第一句话，然后挨着墙根走过来，自从他必须外八字才能保持平稳之后就每走一步都小心翼翼又畏畏缩缩，但除此之外他的眼神是坚毅又冷峻的，他望着Hela疑惑的目光，又补充道：“他醒了。”  
　　Hela睁大了眼睛，用了足足十秒钟才消化了这两个再简单不过的单词，她诧异地看着弟弟的脸，她隐约觉得他与三个小时之前有哪里完全不一样了，就像是她们一年前在比利时分别之后他完全像是换了个人那般——那个时候她看着Loki躺在医院病床上没有任何表情的脸，她觉得她看到的根本不是自己的弟弟，她看到的只是肉体外面裹覆的铠甲，坚硬而平滑，不管任何光线和视线投射上去都会被无一例外地反射，她能闻到那件铠甲周身萦绕的铁和血还有硝烟的味道，但她看不穿它。  
　　而今她却看到这严丝合缝坚硬无比的铠甲消失了，但这并不像是失去了外壳的蚌类因此而裸露出柔软的白肉，他如同终于摘去刀鞘泠然生光的匕首。  
　　虽然很想问问Odinson怎么会醒来，但这么问又好像她并不期望这样似的，于是Hela还是什么都没有说，转身去叫医生了。  
　　两个医生带着护士很快就匆匆跑来，他们见惯生死倒没有像Hela那么意外，但还是表情有些复杂地看了一眼坐在走廊里的Loki，每个人的眼神都忍不住往他即便坐着也无法遮掩的肚子看去。  
　　Loki并不在意，他眼神冷定地看着医护人员走进监护室，这才转过头对跑了一个来回靠在窗边微微喘气的Hela说：“姐姐，帮我去找一个记者来。”  
　　Hela也在他旁边坐下，语气疑虑：“你要做什么？”  
　　“我要主动说一些事情，”Loki显然下定了决心，他声音虽然强硬语气却又恳求，“我需要一个温和派的，功底好、有耐心并且有同理心的记者来代笔，”他一口气将这句显然经过了深思熟虑的话说完，想了想又补充，“更重要的是，他得有足够渲染气氛煽动情绪的能力。”  
　　他的描述已经很复杂，这样的人物画像要想很快在纽约找到更是难上加难，毕竟现在大部分人对于基列战犯的态度都很偏激，即便新政府与联合国已经公开了两次审讯的全部记录，但舆论对于供认罪行并且主动交代更多的Thor Odinson和Tamara Gunther的态度仍然糟糕非常，他们认为Odinson是基列政权的奠基人，而Tamara又是使女计划的推行者，这两个人的手中沾染了太多无辜女性和平民的鲜血，这不是说几句实话就足以饶恕的罪行。  
　　这些人被称为强硬派，而与此对应的是其中也有很少的一部分人认为基列如今的残存势力仍然扎根于北美的很多城市中，如果能减免一些Odinson与Gunther的罪行将他们收为己用便可以了解更多关于基列与权力运作的细节，也能让更多摇摆在两方之间的信徒明白，如果投降和自首的话，能够得到包容和宽恕。  
　　这些人则被称为温和派。  
　　“你想救他，是吗？”Hela问，她的语气显然不赞同，这不是救不救那个战犯的问题，更重要的是如果Loki主动去接受一个为基列大主教开脱罪名的采访，那么随即而来的会是什么显而易见，他把自己放在了怎样危险的位置也显而易见，毕竟那一天刺杀Odinson的凶手到现在都没有找到，他们甚至都没能摸到他或者他组织的丝毫边角。  
　　“是的。”然而Loki毫不犹豫、无畏地回答道，“医学救他的命，我救他的未来。”  
　　“我不想拒绝你，但我不明白。”Hela微愠，语气也加重了许多，“这不是他活该吗？他是一个基列的主教啊！你自己在基列做了那么久的奴隶，你现在告诉我你要救一个刽子手的未来？他有什么资格谈及‘未来’？”  
　　“刽子手不是他，”Loki低眉敛目，双手在自己腹部交叠，声音轻得地像这雨后夏夜的风，第一次坦承坦诚道，“他的确做过错事，但除了你之外，他是第二个真正在拼尽全力救我的人，我知道你不想相信这个事实，但我没有骗你，”他唇角勾勒温和却又有些悲哀的笑意，“‘使女计划’有很多游离在规则之外的‘不成文规定’，那些隐藏条例是导致Bucky宁愿自杀宁愿被流放也不要留在大主教家里的原因，但我躲避了，我没有被那些可怕的‘不成文规定’和‘条例’沾染，全是因为他在保护我。”  
　　Hela极不情愿地抿了抿嘴唇，她没有说话，也不肯往弟弟的方向看去。  
　　“他的确侵犯，也伤害过我，这部分我不会忘记。”Loki声音愈低，谈及那些日子的确令他非常痛苦，但他坚强地继续说，“但与此同时他也为了我豁出性命从容赴死，教会否认他基列仇视他，新政府又将他当作该死的战犯，他才二十六26岁，这世上如果我不救他，如果我不站出来为他说话，那么他不是死刑，便是在监牢里度过余生。”  
　　他微微喟叹：“那太不公平。”  
　　“那你呢？这一切对你来说公平吗？你被基列抓去的时候有人为你申诉过吗？”Hela愤然站了起来，她忍不住想要大喊大叫，她想摇晃弟弟的肩膀好让他脑子里那些不切实际的想法全都被搅碎，“有人为我申诉过吗？有人为Stacy申诉过吗？”  
　　Stacy是Hela两年前因为发现是同性恋所以在巴黎街头被活活绞死的恋人，Loki听到那个女孩的名字，细长的眉毛便耷拉下去了。  
　　“但这里不是基列，”Loki两只手彼此攥紧，指节都用力到发白，咬着牙说，“我们也不是那些草菅人命的魔鬼，以恶制恶以杀止杀是没有尽头的，这个国家需要喘息，残存的人类需要喘息，我们觉得当务之急是缓和社会中充溢的仇恨，基列应当灭亡但不是每个基列人都死不足惜，否则我们就与他们没有区别了。”  
　　“……好吧我说不过你，”Hela愣了一分钟，终于举起双手做出投降的姿态，同时无奈地摇了摇头，“反正从小我就说不过你，你用脑子解决问题而我喜欢用拳头，”她终于难看地  
　　笑了，垂下一只手摸了摸弟弟柔软微凉的头发，“但这件事我必须与Cap还有新政府的人做商议，Odinson的命运不是你一个人就能决定的。”  
　　Loki点头：“我明白。”  
　　“还有最后一个问题，你要认真地回答我。”Hela俯视他的眼睛，非常认真地说，“如果当初在基列强权下保护你的不是Odinson而是另一个人，你也会这样豁出一切去救他吗？”  
　　这个问题令Loki短暂地沉默了，但他眼神并没有变，碧绿的瞳仁倒影着窗外阴沉变暗的天空，用轻而有力地声音说：“没有另一个人，只有Thor Odinson。”他坦然直视Hela的眼睛，“他曾不遗余力想要给我自由，现在，轮到我了。”  
　　Hela听他这样回答虽然并不满意却也无话可说，只能无奈地点了点头，转身便准备要走，Loki却又拉了一下她的衣袖。  
　　她一回头便看到弟弟脸上表情若有所思，于是问：“怎么了？”  
　　“如果你要去见Rogers队长的话，”他缓慢而清晰地说，“顺便让他帮我下一个命令。”  
　　“什么命令？”  
　　“让他把医院周围的安保撤远一些，另外派两个机敏又行动力强的士兵过来，最好能听从我派遣。”他说完之后看到Hela的表情惊异，便又笑了笑道，“相信我，我有这么做的理由。”  
　　——  
　　夜深得非常，雨又下了起来，天空中雷声阵阵，风也不似傍晚时温柔。  
　　纽约市立医院的住院部十二层应急通道闪过一个黑影，他速度很快身形敏捷，在灯光昏暗的走廊里快步穿过。  
　　护士站里打盹的女孩只是觉得眼皮上的灯光微微一闪，她眨了眨眼睛却并没有在意，又换了个姿势撑着脑袋继续闭目养神。  
　　那黑影脚下一丝声音都没有，看样子也极其熟悉这所医院里的构造，他目不斜视径直往走廊尽头的监视病房走去，那里原本日夜看守的两个新政府的士兵不知道去哪儿偷懒了，闭合的门外没有任何一个人。  
　　他透过门上的玻璃窗向灯光昏暗的病房里看去，房间唯一的那张床上躺着一个身材健硕的男人，他身上盖着严实的白色薄被，大半张脸都被氧气罩盖着，只能看到一头散落在枕头上的金色中长发。  
　　不速之客面罩外的眼睛里露出一丝欣慰的神色，他又四下看了看空无一人的走廊，这才轻轻将门推开，蹑手蹑脚地走进了病房里。  
　　然而当他靠近床边真正近距离看到那张被暗黄灯光照亮的面孔时却瞬间流下冷汗来，因为那张脸是完全陌生他从未见过的，更可怕的是那个人还睁开了眼睛，那是一双与Thor Odinson完全不同的棕色眼睛，他冷冷地看着自己，一把将自己的氧气罩摘掉然后坐了起来。  
　　远道而来的黑衣人骇然后退，但他的后腰立刻就被一根坚硬又冰冷的枪管抵住了，他又慌乱地回过头来，迎面对上另一双陌生而又锋利的黑色眼睛。  
　　同时他余光瞥见在那个拿枪的人身边，还有一个影子躲藏在病房灯光未能照亮的阴影里，他身形纤细但个子很高，穿着宽松的长袍一头乌黑的长发垂落肩头，虽然看不清脸，但那身材和气质对他而言都极其熟悉。  
　　“你是……”他哑声开口，神色惊怖地向那个角落看去。  
　　那人听到他指认反而向前一步，昏黄的灯光寸寸在他脸上扩大，最终令他的整张面孔都暴露在了黑衣人的视线里，而意外的是他竟然在笑，声音也亲切而温和——  
　　“好久不见，Heimdall先生。”  
　　拿着枪的便衣士兵一把将Heimdall脸上的面罩摘掉，露出了他无奈微笑的面孔。  
　　Loki一眼望去便知道他这段时间也过得很艰难，脸颊凹陷而神色疲惫，只是唯独那双眼睛还是亮着的，视线投向自己的时候有些意外，却又并不惊惶。  
　　“好久不见。”他也与Loki像是阔别重逢的老朋友那样打招呼，哪怕自己的双手已经被反剪戴上了镣铐，脸上的表情也仍然淡定，甚至在眼睛看到Loki的腰身时有些惊讶地笑了说，：“看到你和它都安然无恙真是太好了。”  
　　而Loki的表情却有些复杂，他冷冷地避开Heimdall的目光：“我不想叙旧。”他说着摆了摆手，“带走吧。”  
　　那两个士兵便一人挟持着他的一条胳膊，将他带离了病房，而Loki动作迟缓地跟在他们后面。  
　　市立医院距离暂时关押基列战犯的监狱只有十五分钟的车程，带着Heimdall的囚车行驶在前面，而Hela载着Loki开车随后。  
　　这时候的雨下得更大，冷雨冲刷着车窗，快速摇摆的雨刷根本起不到什么作用，眼前的道路一片模糊。  
　　“我没明白，”Hela一边踩油门一边说，“你说你请君入瓮是为了钓出刺杀组织的信息，但为什么会抓到Odinson身边的亲信？”  
　　“那个人是为了救他来的。”Loki脸色苍白眼神虚浮，无意识地摸着自己的肚子，似乎有些不太舒服的样子，“看来他的情报获知比刺杀组织更快速，他得知我们撤出了保安，便立刻来想要带走Odinson。”  
　　“他是那个当时带你离开特区的司机？”Hela模模糊糊地想起了几个月前的事情，还有自己不小心撞到那的那辆车，那个司机当时被他们带回纽约，但是没过几天他就逃跑了。  
　　“是的。”Loki点头。  
　　“我还以为他是个贪生怕死的小人，没想到忠心耿耿，还这么有胆量。”  
　　“但现在的情况对我们太不利了，本来我们就在明，刺杀者在暗，现在又暴露了计划。”Loki心烦意乱地望着窗外的雨，喃喃道，“如果挖不出那些黑暗里的杀手，Odinson、Gunther，包括我、Bucky还有你们，所有的反抗者和新政府高层都会很危险。”  
　　Hela也明白事情严重，她下意识从仪表盘前的烟盒里摸出一根香烟来，拿点烟器点着了才猛然想起来Loki的状况，一只手夹着烟想要开窗然而车外暴雨倾盆，只能尴尬地把烟按灭在了车载烟灰缸里。她侧目看了一眼Loki的表情，而后者却没怎么在意的样子，Hela歉疚地一边放慢车速一边用手把烟雾往自己的方向扇。  
　　“我先要去问问Heimdall这段时间都在做什么，这个人很厉害，他曾经凭一己之力注销了我在监督局的DNA记录，我直觉他会知道一些我们不知道的事情，”Loki思忖半晌，又说，“而且我必须保证他不会被新政府治罪。”  
　　“他不是基列人？”Hela有些不解地问。  
　　“我不太清楚基列人的定义究竟是什么，”Loki诚然回答，“但如果从他做的事情来看我认为不是，或者说从我看到他做的事情而言他不是，他不听从教会也不服从其他主教，他唯独为Thor Odinson效力，据他自己所说，他的存在是绝对秘密的，除了Odinson之外只有我见过他的真容。”  
　　Hela脸上表情复杂地一变：“Odinson背着教会纂养豢养着一个只属于自己的亲信？他本来就对教会不忠？还是他有什么别的打算？”  
　　“我倒认为这样的亲信不止他一个人有，那些大主教们大多都有秘密，教会的核心权力本来就很分散，那些掌权者还各自心怀鬼胎。”Loki冷笑了一声，在车窗的雾气上画了一个含义莫名像是鬼脸一样的符号，“或者Odinson也曾用Heimdall做了一些罪恶的事情，但我不得而知，我只知道那个人在Odinson的授意下几次救过我，还带我去见了母亲。”  
　　Hela踩了一脚油门以不至于跟丢前面囚车，她表情冷峻不再说话，心里却第一次暗自理解了Loki所说的“拼尽全力救我”是什么意思。  
　　监狱很快到了，Steve Rogers独自打着一把伞站在门口等着他们，而Loki看到他，却只能愧疚地走过去说：“对不起，我的计划失误了。”  
　　Steve不解地看着被牢牢押着的Heimdall：“这不是抓到人了吗？”  
　　Loki摇头，站在他身后扶着他又帮他打伞的Hela回答：“这个人是想去救走Odinson的，他不是刺杀组织的人。”  
　　Steve听到他的话，深深蹙起眉头。  
　　“具体点我晚一些跟您解释，”Loki向他歉意地颔首，他们说话的声音都不很大，暴雨是天然的屏障屏蔽，为他们的交谈创造了绝佳的保密环境，他侧目看了一眼正在被士兵推进监狱大门的Heimdall，“我现在有几句话要跟他说。”  
　　Steve了然地点了点头，看到Loki转身要走又说道：“你让我们寻找的那个记者我想过办法了，但是在我看来我们现在没有这样的人选，基列杀害了太多的作家和记者，能写报道的人本来就非常匮乏，他们其中又几乎没有温和派。”  
　　Loki雨帘下的脸色微微一变，回答：“我明白了。”他心里清楚这件事有多难，基列的高压使得这个国家最初元老的那一批文字工作者全部被迫害致死，而后又只是推行宗教而免除其他的教育，现在年纪小的美国人大部分连拼写能力都很弱，能写出通顺文章的都没有几个，大部分现存的记者都是兼职或者半路出家的其他行业工作者，而他们更不会为了基列发声，毕竟舆论是完全倒向强硬派的，没有人会傻到故意站出来挨骂。  
　　但这件事并不是最重要的事情，Loki转身向监狱里走去，他需要找到那个无时不刻在黑暗中窥视着他们的敌人，必须隔断他向这里投射而来的危险的目光。  
　　Heimdall被扔进单人监牢之后Loki便随即跟了进去，这一次他也没忘记关门。  
　　“Odinson现在很安全，”他知道Heimdall最想知道的是什么，于是开门见山，“他在那件医院的另一个秘密监控室里，以保障那些想要对他进行二次刺杀的人不会找到他——”  
　　“你现在的立场是什么？”然而Heimdall打断了他的话。  
　　Loki认真地看了他一眼：“推翻基列。”  
　　“主……”Heimdall脱口而出一个称谓，又立即改口，“他是必死的吗？”  
　　“你如果帮我就不是。”  
　　Heimdall谨慎地打量他：“帮你？你有什么打算？”  
　　“对世人说实话，他所做的事情我们都说出来，然后让他们去公正评判。”  
　　“‘公正’？”Heimdall似乎听到了一个非常好笑的词汇，他换了个姿势靠着墙坐下，冷笑着摇了摇头，“世人是不会对他‘公正’的，‘大主教’这个词就足够让那些仇视基列的人生啖他的骨髓，你说什么都没有用。”  
　　Loki想了想，却仍然固执地望着Heimdall：“就算那样我也要说——”  
　　“你如果真的想救他，就放了我，让我带他走。”Heimdall第二次打断他，声音拔高语气也急了，“这才是最好的、最简单的办法。”  
　　“我也知道一走了之很简单，可你们能到哪儿去呢，”Loki在他旁边坐下，他也疲惫非常之前在其他人和Hela面前又不敢示弱，现在放松下来说话有气无力，“新政府会通缉你们，基列的暗杀组织追捕你们，你们连离开这个国家都很难。再说了，你们以后就要这么一辈子躲躲藏藏吗？真的要过那种睁开眼睛就要逃亡闭上眼睛也无法入睡的日子？”  
　　“基列的暗杀组织里有Myrna的表兄，他的全名是Spike Bertie，之前是纽约武装者的统领，使女投毒之后纽约发生了动乱，他便失踪了。”Heimdall一双眼睛紧紧地盯着他，突然说，“如果我没有猜错他应该还是类似于头目的身份。”  
　　Loki脸上表情一僵，他一方面愕然于这个情报的内容，另一方面意外Heimdall会突然转移话题将这个情报告知自己。  
　　“你通过了。”Heimdall摊手，他又笑了，这一次他的笑容是真的有笑意的，“我相信你是真的想要救Thor的。”  
　　“你刚才以为我在骗你？”Loki不可置信地问。  
　　“对不起，我必须保持谨慎。现在形势的复杂超出你的想象，我不能排除你是被别人派来在套我的话想要利用我，毕竟除了你之外没有人知道我与Thor的主仆关系。”  
　　Loki沉默地点了点头，他还在艰难地消化着关于Myrna表兄的事情，难以想象那个女人即便已经死去良久，却还在威胁着她丈夫生命的事实。  
　　“我会去调查这件事的，谢谢你。”Loki知道时间宝贵，便站了起来说，“你在这里先待一段时间，我会想办法为你脱罪，还有Odinson的事情你也不要担心。”  
　　Heimdall又笑了：“没关系，在这里我还是挺开心的，至少不用风餐露宿，也没有人会找我的麻烦。”  
　　听他这么说Loki明白他其实是在变相的安慰自己，于是也冲他笑了笑：“不过我可能还会麻烦你一些事情，毕竟战犯的判决很快就要下达，我没有太多的时间。”  
　　“我明白。”Heimdall点头，然后看着Loki笨拙地走出牢房去了。  
　　黑暗中囚徒望着铁窗外的暴雨，脸上露出无声的欣慰笑容，喃喃道：“您没有看错人，您果然没被辜负。”  
　　……  
　　Loki穿过监狱的阴暗的回廊向电梯走去，他尽可能走得很快以节省时间。  
　　Heimdall的情报极其重要又直指他们调查的盲区，他迫不及待想要把这件事告诉Hela和Steve，然而当他转过最后一个拐角的时候，却又突然停下了脚步。  
　　他的视线从面前移向身侧的那扇铁门，门扉上有一个小小的玻璃窗口，窗口边贴着着一张塑料卡片，那上面写着犯人的名字——  
　　Andy Moore。


	21. 死囚

Thor在一片黑暗中醒来，他感觉很热，周身像是有许多炭碳在堆着烤，让他口干舌燥。  
　　他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，转动脑袋向四周看去，却只看到几个发着光的医疗器械在一闪一闪地亮着，在这样只有微弱月光透过窗帘的昏暗环境中像是许多窥探的瞳孔。  
　　自从被转移到这间秘密病房之后他就再也没有见过除了医护人员之外的任何一个人，不论是新政府还是军事法庭包括反抗者组织，他们就像是不约而同将他遗忘了一样再也没有出现在这间病房里。  
　　但与世隔绝的滋味是很不错的，他乐得享受这样没有任何人打扰的环境，反正该说的他都说了该做的他也全部做到，只是在这一封闭又静谧的病房里他常常会想起Loki来，这是他这段日子几乎空白的大脑里唯独担忧和牵挂的事情。  
　　半梦半醒间他又一次想起二十天前Loki离开之前对自己说的那句话，那个时候他已经站起来要出门去，却又不知道想到了什么所以回过头来说：“别怕，我也会为你尽力。”  
　　他说那句话的时候是笑着的，不知道是因为真的感到喜悦还是因为确认这句话能被听到的人理解，但Thor真的太久没看到他这样笑了，甚至可以说他从来没有看过Loki这样发自内心而又真诚温柔的笑容，那笑容比最有效的药物和最高明的医术都要立竿见影地缓解了他的伤痛，他感觉自己在那样的笑容里几乎都能登时站起来了。  
　　实话说他本来是不怕的，他从那一天Myrna刺穿自己肩膀的时候就没想过他还能有活路，所以后来被判绞刑，被关在地牢里彻底遗忘几乎饿死，又被反抗军逮捕，被审讯被押上军事法庭，他根本不曾有一刻惧怕过。  
　　但现在他不那么想了，他再度在醒来时看到Loki面孔的那一秒便成了这个世界上最贪生怕死的人类，更别说他还亲手摸到了那个属于自己的骨肉。  
　　在这个世界上有一个属于自己的孩子是最最奢侈的事情，而他竟然在做了那么多错事，伤害了那么多人之后，还能获得这样与奇迹等价的宝物，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛和手掌摸到的现实。  
　　Thor在黑暗中缓缓攥拳，他仍然怀念那时短暂却又震撼的触感，如果不是那个七个月的胚胎与自己像是击掌般地跳动了一下的话，他都要在这寂寞又漫长的日子里劝说自己那不过是Loki的玩笑或是自己重病的幻觉罢了，毕竟他上一次到牢房来的时候还是腰腹平坦的样子，甚至连自己被杀手击中的那个傍晚，他惊鸿一瞥间也没能看清他到底是什么样的身体状况。  
　　想到这里他只能无声地叹息，他理解Loki对自己隐瞒那件事的原因，那是自己伤害他未被谅解的证明。Thor心脏一阵酸痛正想着换个姿势继续入睡的时候却突然觉察到房间里有另一个人很轻微的呼吸，但他胸口上的伤口令他无法借力起身，只能抻着脖子去往床尾看。  
　　房间另一端的长沙发上果然躺着一个人，沙发太短而他个子高出一截，只能别扭地蜷缩在一团毯子里，淡淡的银色月光洒落在他的头发和半张没被遮挡的脸颊上。Thor感觉自己的胃瞬间收紧，他尽自己最大可能稍微撑起上身，轻声唤他：“Loki？”  
　　那人睡得很轻，几乎是立刻就睁开了眼睛，Thor这才确认眼前看到的一切并不是自己睡梦中的臆想，他看着Loki揉了揉眼睛坐起来看向自己，语气反而有些慌张地问：“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”  
　　Thor摇了摇头，意外地问：“你怎么在这？”  
　　“我来看看你，但是你睡着了。”Loki一边说一边抱着毯子走过来，他绿色的眼睛在月光下有一种极其通透的质感，让人看过去上去的时候无端被迷惑，Thor看着他，忍不住伸出手来，他只有一只胳膊可以自由活动，也不能很用力。  
　　Loki看出他抬起来的手腕颤抖，便向前赶了两步将他拉住，那只手一如既往的地温热，有些粗糙的触感又如此熟悉。  
　　“你看起来好累。”Thor仰视他的脸，虽然光线很暗但他能看到Loki眼睛下面的阴影厚重，他好像很缺乏休息又心事重重，眼神飘乎声音也没有力气。  
　　“我在想办法帮你。”Loki低声回答，他动作缓慢在床边坐下，低着头把玩Thor的手指，他们很少有这样安静独处的机会，但有这样机会的时候却又觉得气氛尴尬，不知道该说什么。  
　　Thor虽然很想问问清楚所谓帮自己到底是什么意思，但他看着Loki萎靡的状态也知道这件事做起来着实艰难，虽然心里非常担忧但也便不想再问，只想着这样的机会难得，不如让Loki好好休息一下。  
　　想到这里他便反手将Loki的手指抓着，那少年个子很高所以手指修长，此时摸上去柔软却微凉，Thor心旌动摇，手腕一用力将他拉向自己。  
　　“上来睡一会吧。”Thor说着艰难地向旁移动了几寸，就算是这样最简单的动作也让他厚厚包裹着绷带的胸口一阵激痛，Loki本来想拒绝他，但见他这样又不忍心，便什么都没说脱掉鞋子爬到床上去了。  
　　病床其实很窄，容纳两个男人着实艰难，更别说Loki现在光是那个肚子就颇具分量，但两个人都不嫌弃反而觉得这样彼此贴合的姿势令人安心，Thor用唯独能动的那只手帮Loki把被子盖好，然后越过他的腰部将背对自己的少年牢牢抱在怀里，在无处不在的消毒水味道中，他竟然从Loki的发丝间嗅到了微弱的玫瑰香气。  
　　Loki浑身战栗颤栗，阔别太久的怀抱让他在一瞬间汗毛倒竖四肢僵硬，这个人的怀抱让他安心却也诚然提醒着他过去发生的事情，让他的整个身体乃至灵魂都不受控制地下沉。  
　　他将双手都覆盖在Thor的右手上，其实他在到医院来的路上斟酌了很多想要说的话，但他又不想开口，他不愿意描述那些艰难的、复杂的事情，他不愿破坏此时他们之间难得的宁静和温存。  
　　“如果真的很难，就算了吧。”然而寂静中Thor似乎觉察到了他的毫无睡意，低声在他身后说，“反正都是我应得的，你躲远一些不要趟蹚这摊滩浑水，”他用手掌轻轻摸了摸Loki暖和而又柔软的肚子，语义明确地说，“他值得更安定、平静的生活。”  
　　Loki反手将他交叠的手指再一次握住，却回答：“你也值得。”  
　　Thor登时愣住，他觉得自己出现了幻听，很想要看看Loki的脸以确认这不是自己在做梦或是对方在梦呓，他喃喃着，有些自嘲地哑声笑了：“我还以为你是恨我的。”  
　　“我当然恨你，”Loki立即回答，他赌气一样地双手用力捏紧Thor的指尖，“但我恨你不是因为你做过那些事情，而是因为你从始至终都不肯提前告诉我你想要做的事情，很多事情你不隐瞒我会更简单很多，而你只是一味自作主张，最后落得这样的下场。”  
　　“但正是因为如此，你救了我。”Thor听到他指责自己却更将他抱紧，声音滚热地吞吐在少年的耳后，“不是今天，你早就救过我了。”  
　　Loki没明白他在说什么，模模糊糊地发出一个疑问的声音。  
　　“如果不是因为你，Myrna不会告发我，那么基列就不会审判我。”他解释道，“我一定与其他大主教一起，被炸死在了体育场。”  
　　他说的的确有道理。Loki想，虽然事情的走向不能这么轻易的推断，但就过去发生的事实来看他所说的的确是有理有据的，Thor作为除了穿了防护服的Prior之外，是唯一一个活下来的特区大主教。  
　　“也许你们信仰的那个上帝，是真的存在的吧。”Loki微微喟叹，“他冥冥之中掌控一切审判一切，令所有犯了错误的人，都受到应有的惩罚。而那些值得拯救的人，也必然会逃过劫难。”  
　　“但愿如此。”Thor因他的言语动容，心尖灼热便想去亲吻他近在咫尺的耳廓，他这样动作大部分动机不过是下意识的，但却没想到他的嘴唇才堪堪碰到少年耳朵上的绒毛，怀里原本放松下来的身体又突然僵硬，而僵硬之后他又莫名战栗颤栗，鼻腔里逃逸出一声几不可闻的短促声音。  
　　那声音像是惊叫却又更多黏腻粘腻，虽然阔别良久Thor也迅速地记起了他发出这样声音的场景，他太熟悉这个声音了，或者说他在这段生死未卜如履薄冰的日子仍然无数次地回忆起他的面孔和这样的声音，那枚来自基列杀手的子弹穿透了他的心肺却并没能抹杀掉他深刻的记忆和本能的反应。他没有想到在这样的境况下他们还要面对这么尴尬的状况，整个人也僵住了。  
　　但他理亏在先现在又没有立场贸然做什么事情，所以完全不敢动，连呼吸都屏紧。  
　　两人心照不宣地沉默了足有十分钟，就在Thor在想Loki是不是已经睡着的时候却突然感觉到他缓慢转动身体朝向自己，但对于现在的他来说这样的动作非常艰难，而他转过来之后Thor也觉得他还不如转回去，毕竟这样一来他们中间好像隔了一个巨大而坚硬的枕头，他快被挤得从床上掉下去了。  
　　但他还没来得及在心里发牢骚，就看到Loki微微抬起上半身然后用胳膊撑着枕头边将脸向自己凑了过来，他的随即嘴唇随即碰到了另一对，那久违的触感柔软湿润又温热，让他的头皮像是烟花一样炸开了。  
　　这并不是Loki第一次主动吻他，但这亲吻中所表达的情愫是第一次，而这一次他们的碰触与纠缠是平等的，Thor只觉得自己躺在下方所以许多甜蜜的涎液顺着少年的舌尖流淌进自己的嘴巴里，润泽了他因为燥热而干渴的灵魂。  
　　其实最开始他很想像往常那样掌控主动权，但无奈没有力气又怕崩裂伤口，所以只能任由Loki压着自己接吻，不过他还是凭借唯独能自由活动的那只手找到了一些乐子——他顺着少年滑腻的背部皮肤向下摸去，好在他今天穿的裤子和内裤都非常宽松，所以Thor用一只手就帮他把下身剥了个精光。  
　　就算现在是在医院里他们也顾不得那么多了，理智像是最细的丝线遇到烛火那样顷刻烧光，Thor的手指顺着少年光裸的大腿摸到他软绵绵的屁股，怀孕让他长胖了不少，原本摸上去全是骨头的屁股现在触感像是上好的布丁，他爱不释手。  
　　而他的动作也鼓舞了Loki，他原本只是想要到医院来“看一眼”的打算现在完全向无法控制的方向走去，眼前这个男人的味道和怀抱都让他近日没有任何休憩的头脑罢工，他吸吮他的舌头舔舐他的牙床，唇边的皮肤接触到他毛茸茸的胡子，这全部的味觉和触觉都变成了最强悍的春chun药。  
　　Thor的大脑也一片空白，他鼻端都是玫瑰的香味，手里还在把玩着那一捧微凉的软肉，却突然听到Loki在自己耳边低声哀求：“帮我一下……”  
　　他还在愣神，就感觉到自己的手被他攥住往某个方向拉，随即他的指尖碰到了一个高热又湿润还在微微颤动的地方，他恍惚的神志神智立刻清明了许多，连忙任劳任怨稔熟地用食指和中指去轻轻揉捏那个绵软粘腻的地方。  
　　他才堪堪动了两下，撑着上身脑袋垂在他肩头的少年就呜呜哀叫了一声，他双腿打颤将自己的胳膊猛地用力夹住，放在枕边的手也攥成了拳，Thor还以为他身体不舒服正要收回手来，下一瞬却觉得自己指尖之间被一股热流冲刷，然后那些滚烫的液体便顺着自己的手指淋淋漓漓地流淌到了腕间。  
　　Thor又一次愣住了，他完全没想到会这么快。而Loki已经脱力又重新在他身边躺下，他有些羞赧，便把脸埋在自己肩头。  
　　Thor想要把手收回来，然而手腕一转却又碰到了Loki前面的那根，那里好像并没有因为刚才而软下来反而还半硬地翘着，Thor便又用自己湿淋淋的手将它握住。  
　　但他没想到Loki的反应大的惊人，他几乎跳了起来，反手就将Thor的手腕攥住，沙哑的声音里有些恐惧，颤抖着说：“别——”  
　　听到他这样的语气Thor便登时了然他的恐惧从何而来，他心里后怕又愧疚，立即将手放开，然后转而单臂抱着他的腰示意他坐起来，声音温柔又鼓励地说：“别怕，我来帮你。”  
　　但Loki还是拒绝，他抬起双手想要推开Thor却又想起他身上有伤，只能收回手来交叉挡在自己腿间，他唯一庆幸的就是现在病房里只有一点稀薄的月光照在地面上，这样昏暗的环境中他能很好地掩藏自己脸上羞赧的神色和眼睛里浓厚而热烈的情绪。  
　　然而Thor却并不肯罢休，他固执地用一只臂膀牢牢抱着Loki不让他往退避，同时抬起半个上身往他的腿根处凑，Loki看到他的动作也明白他不会就这样放过自己，而这样拉扯下去万一要是钥匙弄裂了伤口得不偿失，他心里又感动又难过，只能顺着Thor的胳膊向上挪动了几寸屁股。  
　　这样一来他几乎坐在了Thor的枕头上，光溜溜的大腿抵着Thor的肩膀，腿间挺翘的那一根也距离Thor的嘴唇很近。  
　　Loki没玩过什么花样更没有什么关于性事的想象力，他还想着Thor让他这样是为了更亲密地接触一下孩子，却完全没想到Thor脖子一转，右手将他的阴茎抓住，便毫不犹豫地张嘴含进了自己嘴里。  
　　可怜的少年顿时浑身颤抖，双手下意识抓住男人被剃成板寸的头发，那毛绒又扎手的发丝剐蹭着他手心和腿根的皮肤，让他战栗得颤栗地愈发厉害。  
　　当初他与还是大主教的Thor肌肤相亲时，他根本就很排斥自己的这部分属于男性的器官，所以几乎每一次都会绑着不让Loki勃起，就算是到后来他不再使用这么残忍又非人道的手段，也会尽量用后背位或者侧位以避免目睹那个带来强烈违和感的东西。  
　　而现在哪怕Loki了解他对自己的感情也显而易见地目睹了他发自内心尊重自己的事实，却仍然不敢相信他会为自己做出这样的事情。  
　　这是他未曾想过的改变。  
　　只是Thor的技术并不太好，而且姿势的问题他也不好发力，就只是僵硬地含着一边撸一边笨拙地舔，但仅仅如此也足够Loki脸颊涨红双眼盈泪，他几乎跪坐不稳，嘴里也呜呜咽咽地不知道在说什么。  
　　他离开特区之后一直过得非常阴郁寡淡，根本没有什么精力和心思去思考这些问题，而怀孕又使他的内分泌极其紊乱，所以他连一次自我纾解都没有过。  
　　然而与Thor在这样隐秘黑暗中的交颈相卧让他灵魂最深处烙印的贪念和淫欲被唤醒了，月色中的晦暗和Thor手心的温度让他的心脏和周身皮肤都灼热不已，无法并拢的双腿发软，腿间那个惯性被忽略的地方汩汩流出欣喜的热液来，它对于那个曾给它带来过极致快乐与想象之外体验的人有着最本能，几乎算得上全自动的反应，因而牵连着他的全身都隐秘地欢呼了起来。  
　　Loki很快在他嘴里射过一回，没力气地靠在床头休息了几分钟，又想起来要找东西擦，结果低头一看Thor早都咽了下去，他完全愣住，迟缓地伸手摸了摸男人的嘴唇，但Thor却并不在意地笑着，捉住他的手指亲吻他的指尖。  
　　Loki被他舔得地更没力气了，他从来体验的都是插入式的快感，前面的释放对于他来说无济于事，他射过之后反而更想要，但又怕伤害到Thor，只能退而求其次地俯下身去与他接吻。  
　　而Thor却敏锐地觉察到了他的心思，其实也不能算是他敏锐，Loki的表现着实有些显而易见，他膝盖发抖腰部下陷，伸着舌头在自己嘴巴里索求的动作根本不加掩饰，鼻腔里也含混地发出像是发情母猫一样黏腻粘腻又渴望的声音。  
　　Thor抱着他的手臂又再次下移帮他去摸那个汁水淋漓的地方，他这段时间确实饿得厉害，尝到一点点甜头就理智全无，长了不少肉的屁股也微微摇晃，Thor将两根手指伸进去搅动，但他却并不满足，自己挪动着去寻找他的指尖。  
　　两个人就这么顾不上说任何一个字地交换了几分钟唾液，Loki才终于将他放开，他这么趴着又不能借力实在是很累，便直起腰来自行往他的手指上坐，而任劳任怨的Thor却将手抽了回来，语气试探地轻声说：“其实……你可以自己来……”  
　　Loki愣了一下，他非常聪明几乎是下一秒便明白了Thor的意思，黑暗中本来就激红的脸更是快要滴血，但手却不由自主地往Thor的病号服下摸去。  
　　腰带宽松的病服裤子早就被撑起了一大块，那根长长的小兄弟头部也探在了外面，看来枪伤和审讯带来的折磨并没有影响男人的这一部分功能，Loki的羞耻心早就荡然无存，他去拉Thor裤子的动作近乎迫不及待，而后也学着Thor的样子低下头帮他舔了几周。  
　　Thor突然后悔了，他感觉自己未能愈合的心脏快要炸裂，捱过那么多苦难和重伤的自己要是最终因为被口交而死在病房里估计会是这个国家本世纪中最好笑的事情，但他已经没办法回头了，因为Loki根本没心思帮他好好服务，他急得要命，只是帮他舔湿就翻身骑在他身上，但他身子沉又不能撑着自己的腰腹维持平衡，只能笨拙地向后仰着，蹲在床上以尽可能不给Thor造成任何负担。  
　　但这个姿势是真的很累，他颤颤巍巍把那一根吃进身体里就几乎耗尽了力气，心里再急也没有办法，只能咬着牙慢慢做小幅度的蹲起。  
　　Thor被他折磨得够呛，但也一点办法都没有，那个半年多没有被任何东西进入的小穴紧得地吓人，进入困难抽出更难，Thor被他咬得的都有些发疼，额头上渗出汗珠，忍了十几个来回还是受不了地呻吟道：“宝贝儿，宝贝儿……放松点……”  
　　Loki发出一声意义不明的含混声音，他自己也很想放松，但这也不是他想就能简单做到的事情，反而因为Thor的这一声称呼而吮吸得地愈发厉害，动作也更加快了。  
　　Thor咬紧牙关不敢再说话，右手安抚地去摸他衣服下面汗津津的肚子，而Loki自己颠簸了几分钟也受不了了，他呜咽的声音变大，下面也一股一股地潺潺流出汁水，缩紧的小穴让Thor觉得自己的阴茎上有一双手在拧，他也很久没有发泄，哪里那里扛得住这样的刺激，连拔出来都来不及就全都喂进了Loki的身体里。  
　　“……呜，Thor……”Loki在高潮中无意识地吐出一声呼唤，他的声音轻得地像是撩拨心尖的羽毛，但对于Thor来说这两个再简单不过的音节却像是擂在他破裂心脏上的一记重鼓，他从来没有听Loki不带姓地呼唤过自己，他曾以为这一生都不会听到他这样甜蜜、渴求又充满情愫地说出这两个音节，他得偿所愿，一时间觉得自己这一生都不会再有任何遗憾了。  
　　而Loki却根本没有意识到自己说了什么，他神智神志昏沉疲惫不堪，双腿发抖将他那根挤出来，脱力地倒在他旁边，Thor下意识用胳膊扶了一下他的头以免他磕到，而他就顺势枕在了Thor的胳膊上。  
　　Thor唯一能动的肢体这下子也动不了了，不过他也没想着再动，折腾了大半个晚上他本来就没有完全恢复的身体累得够呛。反观Loki也是一副快要死掉的样子，他喘息不匀双手抱着自己的肚子，汗湿的头发全都贴在额头和脖子里。  
　　Thor借着月光看他，觉得他极其美丽又如此可爱，他想着这也许就是上帝对他过往虔诚的回应和恩赐，心中许多复杂的情绪和情愫鼓胀，又忍不住去亲吻他沾满汗水的额头。  
　　而Loki本能地向他的方向靠近，将整个疲惫的身体依偎进他怀里。  
　　——  
　　Andy Moore坐在角落里，他很紧张地蜷缩着双脚尽可能减小自己的体积，十指也神经质地互相绞着，指甲旁边的皮肤都被自己抠得七零八落。  
　　他小心翼翼地将视线向房间里站在自己身边的两个戴带着面罩的武装者脸上看去。但他们都不说话，自从把自己押到这里来之后他们就一动不动地站在旁边，像是在等着什么一样。  
　　Andy知道他们在等什么，但这难得的“已知”却并不能缓解他心中紧张的情绪。  
　　——毕竟那事实比起未知也并不能宽慰他多少。  
　　他足足在这个完全封闭的房间里等了近一个小时，他对面的门才被推开，从外面走进来一个他熟悉但却久违的面孔。  
　　“Moore先生，不好意思让你久等了。”走进房间的少年彬彬有礼，而Andy却没办法控制自己的视线不向他的腹部看去，毕竟他最后一次见到Loki的时候他还完全看不出怀孕，而那一天距离今天已经过去了近五个月。  
　　“没关系……”Andy恍惚地说，他觉得自己好像在做梦。  
　　“所以你想好了吗？”Loki在他对面的椅子上坐下，开门见山地问。  
　　“想好了。”Andy点头。  
　　“那么你也很清楚我请求你做的事情究竟是什么的，对吧？”Loki表情淡淡，一双碧绿的眼睛视线锋利地望着Andy，语气很是严肃。  
　　“是的。”Andy再次点头。  
　　“我必须要说的实话是，我也不知道这篇文章发出去之后会有什么样的后果，更不知道它会给你带来什么，”Loki诚恳地说，“或许你会因此逃脱新政府的审判，但也可能你会丧命于此或者此后一生都无法摆脱骂名，这是一场赌博，我无法预计结果。”  
　　他说完之后Andy沉默了几秒钟，然后他永远畏缩的眼睛里流露出某种从未有过的情绪，将头抬起几寸，一字字坚定地回答：“我愿意赌。”  
　　“好。”Loki在这房间里第一次笑了，他身体向后姿势微微放松，然后看着房间里的一名武装者走到Andy身边帮他打开手铐，另一个人又将一摞纸和钢笔放在他面前的桌子上，两个武装者做完这一切之后便一前一后地离开了房间。而Loki等到自己身后的门闭合之后，才摊开双手换了个更轻松的姿势对Andy说——  
　　“那我们开始吧。  
　　——  
　　Steve Rogers背好枪上车的时候黑暗的车厢里已经有一个人在那里等着他了，那人也抱着一柄M16突击步枪，托着枪管的左手比枪械还要铮亮，衣袖未能完全遮挡的手腕上隐约晃过一丝亮丽的流光。  
　　“Bucky？”Steve一条腿已经爬进车厢里，看到他却整个人愣住了，“你在这干吗干嘛？”  
　　他说的是问句但心里知晓那个答案，脸上的表情由严肃变为无奈，回头看了一下周围并没有其他人，压低了声音又说：“你不能跟我去。”  
　　“为什么不能？”Bucky向他倾身，藏在阴影中的脸暴露在昏暗的车灯下，他是笑着的。  
　　Steve想说太危险了，又想说你只要等着就好，但他看着Bucky温柔而坚定的灰色眼睛却无法开口。他们从年纪很小的时候就相识，在知道Bucky真正身体状况之前他从没有觉得他跟任何男孩子有什么差别，他甚至比大部分同龄人更用大大咧咧吊儿郎当，他十一岁就敢冲着便利店前穿着短裙弯腰买饮料的女孩儿吹口哨，如果有人敢惹到他他会用脏话和更重的拳头反击，在与Bucky的长时间相处中自己反而一直是那个被保护的角色。  
　　但事情在他们十六岁的那年改变了，Bucky的第二性征发育，父母向他隐瞒的那部分事实被他发觉，他终于迟钝地意识到自己与其他人为什么会有些不同，而母亲又是为什么千万次叮咛他不能在任何人面前脱下裤子。  
　　这个任何人是必然包括Steve Rogers的，于是在某个冬夜Bucky用一个非常莫名的理由与他决裂，那个理由真的莫名到Steve根本想不起来到他们到底说了什么，但他们的确大吵了一架，以至于此后的两年多再也没有说过一句话，Bucky也很少再出现在他面前。  
　　那个时代生育率已经大幅下降，大部分人为了增加受孕机会选择提早结婚，Steve考上警校的时候家里为他寻找了一个同校的波士顿女孩，他们约定在念书的第二年结婚。心花怒放的Rogers夫妇将这件事告诉了布鲁克林的几乎每一个人，也包括已经辍学一年半的Bucky Barnes。  
　　在Steve准备动身去大学的前一夜，Bucky突然冒雨爬窗出现在了他家的阳台上，Steve非常意外，但还没来得及说什么就被Bucky迎面打了一拳，Bucky那一拳出手极重，他几乎没有给这个多年的伙伴留任何情面，Steve顿时觉得自己的鼻梁碎了，他滑了一步仰面跌在地上，温热的血顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
　　“操你妈的Steve Rogers！”Bucky一击得手却并不解气，他怒吼着翻身骑在Steve肚子上，抡圆了手臂又要打他的脸，而Steve虽然眼冒金星但求生本能却还是让他伸出手紧紧抓住了Bucky的手腕，他突然挨打又被骂也有点生气，瞪着眼睛问：“你怎么回事——”  
　　但他还一句话还没说完，突然发觉自己手中的触感不对，Bucky的身材从来很壮硕，也比自己高一些，但如今他一只手便将他的手腕全部握紧，拇指与食指间甚至还交叠了很多部分，那沾了雨水微冷的皮肤下骨骼坚硬，与皮肤几乎没有任何柔和的缓冲。  
　　他骇然向Bucky脸上望去，却看到他湿透的黑发散乱在低垂的脸上，透明的不知是雨滴还是泪水的液体顺着鼻梁正一滴滴落在自己的胸脯上，他脸上的表情与暴怒的行为却不相符，他看上去悲哀又委屈，眼角嘴角都耷拉着，声音被狂躁的暴雨冲散：“你是不是真的要结婚。”  
　　十八18岁的Steve心脏剧痛，但他彼时不明白这痛苦从何而来，只能他学着父母之前对自己说过话原样复述：“要早点结婚不然现在不好生孩子——”  
　　“那你跟我结吧。”他的好兄弟Bucky立刻说出了一句听上去宛如天方夜谭一般的话，他甩掉脸上的头发，像是发泄一般地仰起头闭着眼睛大声说，“那你他妈的跟我结婚吧Rogers！老子也能给你生孩子！”  
　　他们两个人此后的命运便被这一句话绑在了一起。  
　　而此时此刻Steve在同样的雨夜中再次想起了Bucky脸上带泪“胁迫”自己与他结婚的样子，那一天已经过去了十几年，但却像是昨夜一般鲜活。  
　　Steve知道没有什么能改变他的决定，他就算是在坦诚自己这一生最难于启齿的那个弱点时都会昂首挺胸提高声音，他无法阻止一个这样的反抗者去往战场，也无法要求一个这样的勇士留在安全的营地里。  
　　“你的胳膊是怎么回事儿？”想到这里Steve也不再劝阻他，利落地爬进车厢坐在他旁边，近距离看上去的时候才发现他的左手与之前复合材料呈现乳白色的义肢有了很大的改变，它现在看上去似乎是金属的？  
　　“这是Stark博士昨天帮我装的，”Bucky兴致勃勃地抬高手腕向他展示，“不过这种材料很轻，也不会不适应。”  
　　“所以你早就准备加入反抗军了是吗？”Steve的表情沉了沉，“所以才去拜托Stark做这种东西。”  
　　厚重的装甲车驶出城市越过荒原，黑暗的雨幕中能见度很低很低。  
　　“我当然早就做好准备了，或者说我从离开殖民地的那天开始就想着我必定会亲手推翻那个国家，”Bucky眼睛向外看去，闪电撕裂夜空而他脸上笑容消失不见，“那些做了错事的人一定要付出代价，那些让我失去手臂的人我会让他们百倍奉还！”  
　　……  
　　2026年8月1日，新美国政府反抗军获知了基列在纽约残存势力的藏匿位置。当夜，十六名反抗者奇袭一百三十公里将纽约教区的基列人全部抓获，其中包括两周前在法庭外刺杀Thor Odinson的Spike Bertie，他在纽约动乱之前是基列纽约教区的安保队长，也是Odinson妻子Myrna Odinson的兄长。  
　　而令反抗者们惊异的是，在纽约城外那个狭小的基地内，仅存的两名大主教与Bertie仍然挟持着一共五名少女以供他们继续实施“使女计划”。反抗者解救了她们，她们无一例外是被基列绑架而来的，纽约动乱之后那两名因为地位太低未能参与群交派对所以逃过一劫的边缘主教自封为大主教，然后带领着其他一些仍然相信基列教义的平民和武装者躲藏到了城外，然而几个月过去，基列的暴行被不断曝光再加上特区大主教和特区监督局副局长双双倒戈，他们之中的大部分人都悄无声息地离开了。  
　　而今整个基地里只剩下了七个基列人和五名“使女”。  
　　8月2日午后，七名基列战犯被押送回纽约等待审判，五名使女被送到新落成的战后关怀机构，她们将在那里恢复身体同时在新政府的帮助下寻找幸存的亲人。  
　　8月6日，整合了各方重要情报的反抗军再次在“美国队长”Steve Rogers的带领下出动前往洛杉矶及芝加哥。  
　　8月17日，著名胚胎学及遗传学家Tony Stark在纽约召开发布会，宣布自己常年来研究的基因融合与人造卵子取得了重大突破，同时公开了第一批成功发育并“分娩”的人类胚胎，它们分别来自于四对未能生育的适龄夫妻。全球因此震动。  
　　8月21日，最后一名芝加哥教区大主教在已经被焚毁的圣马力天主教堂中自缢，美国全境内存活的基列主教无一人例外，全部被捕。美国境内所有地区和城市都逃离了基列的统治，基列宗教国成为了历史。  
　　8月22日，英国单方面宣布与基列断交，并承诺在三十天内分批送还全部从基列购买的使女。  
　　8月23日，法国、加拿大、瑞典、芬兰等十七个欧洲国家，新加坡、马来西亚等6个亚洲国家，新西兰与澳大利亚两个澳洲国家全部宣布终止与基列的贸易关系，并承诺归还使女。  
　　8月31日，新美国政府回到华盛顿特区，并联合在过去六年中始终在反抗基列势力的北京、澳门、莫斯科及多伦多发布了长达七万字的《告人类书》，其中分为三个部分，第一个部分是揭露基列的反人道与人格的残酷教义及高压铁腕之下迫害科学家及艺术家的所作所为；第二部分是关于使女计划的真相和谎言，其中包括基列政府是如何在长达十年的时间里一次次谎报生育率，修改新生儿存活数字，又如何编纂了许多关于“因信仰而自愿奉献子宫”的荒谬故事；第三部分则是关于新政府军事法庭两次未公开审讯及一次开庭的全部口供、已知证据及笔录。而在这份报道的末尾，记录了共一千七百二十五名曾经作为使女的女孩名字、年龄、国籍和被监督局武装者绑架时的地区，但一千七百二十五行中却有九百四十六名行在末端补充了“已被杀害”或“下落不明”的字样。  
　　七万字字句血泪，触目惊心。  
　　《告人类书》公开之后的第三天，时隔五年恢复无限制社交功能的最大社交平台出现了一篇与此前所有声音都不同的报道，它的出现掀起了轩然大波，三个小时内的阅读量便高达二十七27万人次，因而在恶魔基列与使女计划谎言的高热话题下出现了另外两个讨论量巨大的Hash tag——  
　　LIARAndyMoore  
　　OdinsonGOTOHELL


	22. 最后的人类

　　午后的天气很热，这是这个城市一年之中气温最高的日子，骄阳炙烤着大地，空气里连一丝风都没有。  
　　Loki坐在Natasha屋子后面的花园里，屁股下面是上个月Bucky和Steve一起用藤条攒好的秋千，他抱着左边那根手腕粗的藤条靠在上面打盹，从布鲁克林带来的灰兔子窝在他膝头，而微微摇晃的秋千在凝固的空气中掀起的一点点风正在轻柔地捉弄他耳边的头发，偶尔露出那个耳廓上鲜红的标记。  
　　Hela端着冰茶从后门出来的时候便看到了弟弟蜷缩在秋千上的样子，他随着预产期的接近精神很差，每天都困得厉害，已经长过肩头的黑发被一条鹅黄色的手帕束着，苍白的脸上溢满汗珠，圆润了许多的脸颊现在看上去反而有些浮肿。  
　　听到她的脚步声那只兔子先抬起眼睛来，但它的主人却很迟钝，一直到Hela用冰凉的玻璃杯碰了一下他的手背他才吃惊地醒转，绿色的瞳孔里闪过一瞬间极致的惊恐。  
　　Hela心里一沉，明白他最近的日子过得艰难，虽然这近两年他都几次挣扎在生死线之间，但这几天以来发生的事情显然让走入绝境的现状有些回天乏术了。  
　　一周前他寻找Andy Moore口述书写的那份报道在网络上公开了，但舆论立刻就走向了他们预计的那个最坏的结果——大家认为Moore在撒谎，他报道中的那个因Odinson而获救的使徒是并不存在的。  
　　于是事情就变得复杂了，为Moore发布报道的媒体试图证明Loki Laufeyson的存在，但文字能够佐证的事情实在是太虚浮了，而他们又没有渠道发布图片或者其他的媒体载体，毕竟原本只能在加拿大与中国大陆和俄罗斯之间使用的社交网路才刚刚恢复，还无法承载图片以及更多形式形势信息的传播。  
　　而在网络上的舆论定型之后，原本回绝了Loki的某家纽约报社突然在没有任何告知的情形下将那篇报道印刷发布，美国的大部分城市还没有从基列的统治和战乱中恢复过来，他们的最大的信息来源就是报纸，于是当那一天过去之后，几乎所有人都读过了那一篇描述特区大主教Odinson是如何背叛基列以一己之力希望终止“使女计划”的报道，然而他们的反应如同网络上的外国人一样，他们认为Andy Moore是在为了给Odinson脱罪在说谎，而这件事就算有几分真实，也只能说明Odinson是个出尔反尔的懦夫，他既然昨天能够背叛教会背叛基列，今后也必定会背叛新政府。  
　　更可怕的是这些人里面有很大一部分是基列高压统治的受害者，他们无法容忍在这样的境况下竟然仍然有人会为了基列的大主教发言，于是愤怒的平民聚集起来先是将关押战犯的监狱团团围住游行示威，后来他们又听说Odinson因为受伤所以不在监狱反而在医院里，无法理解为什么在这样物资和医疗资源都极度匮乏的前提下新政府还要救治一位罪孽罄竹难书的战犯，他们转而冲到医院去要求政府交出Odinson或者立即将他处死。医院的安保力量无法阻拦这些完全被愤怒冲昏头脑的示威者，同时医院里也的确有一些医护人员认为Odinson不值得再费心救治，Natasha见状况有变，便立即找来Steve通过医疗垃圾通道将Odinson秘密送到了一个更安全的地方。  
　　从那一夜到现在已经过去了两天。  
　　上午Natasha从医院回来带来了一些新的情报，示威者们翻遍医院也找不到Odinson便散去了一些，但事情并没有好转很多，舆论仍然在给军事法庭施压，群情激愤的许多平民仍然在要求政府交出基列的大主教，这样的社会反馈使得明天要开庭的第四次关于波士顿基列战犯的审判变得极为敏感，用Sam带回来的话说就是，Loki所做的事情反而将Odinson推向了一个更艰难的境地。  
　　当然这句话Hela并没有对弟弟说，在她眼中现在的Loki像是玻璃做的，她从一个月之前就在担忧Loki分娩的事情，这种劫难对于健康的女人而言都九死一生，更不要说连Tony Stark都说自己没遇到过这种事情，所以真的没有任何把握。  
　　想到这儿Hela的表情略微阴沉，而抱着杯子喝茶的Loki似乎觉察到了她的情绪，笑了笑说：“怎么了？”  
　　Hela不能说实话，只是低着头在他旁边的石头上坐下，坐下之后她目之所及便是Loki有些浮肿的脚踝，便伸出手帮他按摩，同时嘴里含糊地说：“Stark说今晚就搬到这边来，以免你随时需要他。”  
　　她语焉不详但Loki立即就听懂，他抿着嘴点了点头，临近那个可怕日子的每一秒都让他非常紧张又恐惧。  
　　姐弟俩在草地上随便说了几句话，两个人的情绪都很低落。最近的事情不太乐观，Thor被迫从医院中转移出来，Andy也重新被收押，明天波士顿的几名战犯审判结束之后第一批被审判的Prior、Gunther和Odinson就会很快公布量刑的结果，而那篇报道显然为这件事起了非常严重的反作用。  
　　Loki心里有事脸上表情沉重，而Hela担心他所以强颜说了一些轻松的事情，但也没能改变什么。一杯冰水快要被Loki喝到底的时候，Bucky Barnes从草坪的另一头跑了过来，他似乎有什么急事所以跑得的很快，显然新义肢他适应得的很好，不光跑步的姿势轻巧，还直接从篱笆上跳了过来。  
　　Hela谨慎地站起来望着他，大声喊：“出什么事儿了吗？”  
　　而Bucky满头大汗脸颊通红，显然跑了很长的一段路，他气喘吁吁地在秋千旁停下却说不出话来，Loki说了一句“不急”，又把手里的冰茶递给他。  
　　Bucky接过杯子就把茶水全部喝干，这才像是活了过来，用T恤的下摆擦了擦脑门上的汗，向Loki说：“谢谢，天气真的太热了。”  
　　他话音未落便看到Hela脸上神色不善，连忙又说：“是这样的，Sam让我来带话，说是审判组已经决定后天公开三名S级战犯的判决书，他得到一些消息，跟我们之前的猜测差别不大。”  
　　Loki默默点头，这段时间发生的事情已经让他几乎接受了那个必定会发生的结果。  
　　“还有就是队长跟我说派了五个大兵来保护你们这边，他觉得示威者找不到Odinson可能会想办法来找你。”Bucky接着说，“所以等一会儿他们四个会过来。”  
　　“不是五个？”Hela问。  
　　“还有一个是我，”Bucky露齿而笑，伸出一根大拇指指着自己，金属手臂发出细微清脆的声音，“我是自荐来的。”  
　　“谢谢你。”Loki望着他，真诚地说。他跟这个与自己经历有些相同的布鲁克林男人总是会产生心心相惜的情绪，如果Bucky能留下来他也安心很多。  
　　“哦对了还有一件事。”Bucky手背又擦了擦额头上渗出的汗，从裤兜里掏出一封信，“这封信是从伦敦来的，队长让我交给你们。”  
　　Laufeyson姐弟听到伦敦，表情皆是一变。  
　　Hela立刻伸出手把信接过，她手指有些颤抖几乎要连着信纸撕破，一双手几乎没办法利索地将它展开。  
　　那封信很薄，连一张信纸都没有写满，上面还贴了一小块报纸。  
　　她连一分钟都没有用就读完了整封信，然后她的脸上露出了似笑非笑非常诡异的表情。  
　　“怎么了？”Loki抬头看着她的脸，又焦急又担忧地问。  
　　“英国王室昨天决定重新与新美国政府建交，”Hela用做梦一样缥缈飘渺的语气复述信件内容，“然后今天一早又逮捕了几名已经准备逃跑的，当年与基列进行往来的伦敦贸易团代表——”  
　　“Mother……”Loki神色茫然地转头望着草地尽头因热量而摆动的枯黄草茎，喃喃地说。他这几天的确梦到过一次伦敦的宅邸和清晨的千禧桥，只是梦境中的浓雾使得他看不清那些曾经熟悉的景象，而他从来没仔细考虑过这些意味着什么。  
　　“他们夫妻俩因为曾为基列效力又推动和参与了使女贸易，所以现在被以拐卖绑架与非法交易的罪名关押，”Hela接着说，“伦敦媒体说他们两个做的全部事情都证据确凿，应该会判处绞刑——”  
　　Loki没有说话，他低头盯着自己手里的冰茶，其中一块残留在杯底的碎冰正在肉眼可见地变小，最终消失在茶水中。  
　　“这是他们应得的，Loki。”Hela语气怪异，她把信纸揉成一团，像是泄愤却又并没有什么快意，反而像是在说服自己一般，“他们做了错事，他们应得的。”  
　　“应得的。”Loki莫名地重复了一次，他的神色有些恍惚，眼睛望着很远的地方眼神却并没有聚焦，字里行间好像另有所指，“是啊，做错了事情就要付出代价，谁都理应如此，不该有例外。”  
　　Bucky并没有从他的语句中听出深意，但Hela的表情担忧，弯下腰帮Loki擦了擦脖颈里聚集的汗珠，语气非常温柔地说：“不管他们如何，你还有我。”  
　　Loki低头看她，想要笑却又不知为何笑不出来，脸上表情僵硬微微伏低了身子，他还没来得及说什么，Bucky已经先在他面前单膝跪了下来，脸上惊惶地问：“你……不会是？”  
　　而Loki脸色已经惨白，他鼻尖滴落大颗的汗珠，握着他的手说：“……我、我有点不舒服。”  
　　——  
　　Hela像热锅上的蚂蚁，而Bucky和Natasha也好不了多少，毕竟他们过去的很长一段时间以来都一直在准备和等待着这一天的到来，几个人都完全没有面对这件事的经验，当然了，现在这个社会见过生孩子的差不多全都入土了。  
　　Stark与Natasha已经提前研究了很多前任留下的笔记和影像资料，这件事在半个世纪之前实际上是不难的，那个时候人口爆炸，随便一家医院的产科都能进行最基本的接生，但现在情况则完全不同了，医生本来就很少，拥有产育经验的更是万里挑一。  
　　Natasha只能默默祈祷理论能够征服现实。一周前Stark找到了一份来自四十年前波兰某妇幼医院的病历本，其中记录了一种非常特殊的分娩形式——Water Birth.  
　　他们把用了两天两夜的时间把那本病例前前后后研究了一遍，最终达成一致的想法是这种方式非常适合Loki，毕竟Natasha给他做过详尽的检查，他盆骨很窄阴道狭小身材又孱弱，唯一的优势是比普通的女人多一些力气，但他孕期多舛，孩子也有流产先兆，现下又没有彩超能够探查子宫内的情况，只能凭借着一些外部特征来猜测胎儿的状况，但那状况显然并不是非常乐观。  
　　于是Natasha把情况一五一十地告诉了Hela——这件事对于Loki来说与过一趟鬼门没什么区别，而对于那个他们连性别都未曾知道的孩子来说，更是凶多吉少。  
　　Hela沉默着点头，但她没有把Natasha所说的任何一句话告诉Loki，只是对弟弟说Stark博士想到了非常厉害的办法，能够让他平安度过那件他最害怕的事情。  
　　而这个办法便是水中分娩，Hela把两个医生叮嘱她的话背了个滚瓜烂熟，看到弟弟有阵痛前兆便立即往那个早早准备好的木桶里盛热水，而Loki倒是冷静很多，他回到屋里抱着一本书开始从头读，但Natasha被Hela叫起来陪在他旁边几分钟之后却发现他只是在重复地看同一页的内容。  
　　Natasha知道他其实心里很害怕又紧张，正想着应该说些什么都时候Hela已经跑进来告诉他们热水准备好了，Natasha愕然直起腰来说现在还不用的，而Hela显然是因为热水蒸腾而脸颊通红满头是汗，听到Natasha这么说顿时愣住了，她的T恤都湿透，Loki看她站在门边手足无措的样子不知道为什么竟然有些可怜。  
　　“现在就泡水太早啦，”Natasha走到屋子外面用只有他们两个能听到的音量故作轻松地解释，“他这样应该还要一段时间才会真正开始分娩，”她看了一眼自己表带都破破烂烂的腕表，“最快也要到晚上。”  
　　“要那么久吗？”Hela连嘴唇都白了，她害怕地问，“那岂不是——”  
　　“我看过的资料里最快的要十几个小时，慢的连一两天的都有，”Natasha表情也很沉重沉淀，小心翼翼地说，“你要做好准备的。”  
　　Hela看上去几乎要晕倒，她明明经历过那么多次生死，扛着枪闯过那么多次枪林弹雨，杀过的人可能连她自己都数不过来，但这一次她是真的恐惧了，她浑身颤抖连心脏都战栗颤栗，一只手扶着门框另一只手抓着Natasha，她快要跪到地上去了。  
　　“Bu、Bucky呢，”她抖抖索索地攥着Natasha的手腕，视线飘忽的眼睛往昏暗的走廊尽头望去，“他怎么还没有回来？”  
　　Natasha也有些不解地下意识顺着她的眼神看外面：“是啊，也有点太慢了。”  
　　三个小时之前Bucky自告奋勇去实验基地接Stark到这边来，新政府给Stark设立的胚胎实验基地距离这里也不过十几英里，按理说不该这么长时间还没有返回。  
　　难道是遇到了什么事情吗？Natasha这么想着，却看到Hela的表情愈发紧张，显然跟自己想到了同样的可能。  
　　“你要镇定一些，”Natasha对她说，虽然她自己也没有多冷静，一双手比Hela的还要冷，“你这样会让Loki更紧张，现在Stark他们不知道是怎么回事，如果万一他们真的来不了，你和我就是他全部的依靠了你明白吗？”  
　　听到她的话Hela才终于停止了颤抖，她的右手从门框上滑下来，迟缓地擦了擦脸上的汗珠，又扶着膝盖好让自己站直，她再次抬起头的时候脸上的表情冷定了许多，碧绿的眸子也恢复了平日波澜不惊的模样，但她拉着Natasha的那只手没有松开，反而将她攥得更紧，低声说：“不管怎么样，只要那个孩子对他造成任何威胁，我们就放弃它。”  
　　Natasha的手腕一抖，她其实此前跟Stark讨论过这个问题，但现实是非常残酷的，从现在的情况来看那个足月的婴儿与Loki之间已经产生了绝对牢靠的牵系，这不是医生想要将他们分割就能分割开那么简单的事情，谁都不知道在胎儿分娩的过程中会发生什么，但唯独可以确定的就是一旦孩子有什么问题，母体也必定很难逃脱，而还有可能是孩子成功分娩，但母体却因而受到无法逆转的伤害，更残酷的是这样的伤害是有默认先后顺序的，放不放弃孩子与Loki能不能度过难关，实际上并没有多少关系。  
　　但她不能这么说，这现实太过残忍了。  
　　Hela自己在走廊里冷静了一会儿才走回到房间里，这时太阳已经接近落山，金色的夕阳透过窗子洒落在地毯上。而Loki从单人沙发自己转移到了长沙发上侧卧着，痛感已经升级，他的书掉落在手边，整个人蜷缩成一团，脸色比刚才更差一些，额头上有汗，嘴唇咬得很紧，苍白的双唇间露出一丝洁白的门牙。  
　　“痛得的厉害吗？”Hela走过去在地毯上坐下，她声音放得很轻，几乎惧怕连音量都会对Loki造成伤害，一只手伸出来却又不敢碰他，就那么悬在空中。  
　　Loki摇了摇头，他不太想说话的样子。而跟着Hela进来的Natasha看到他的样子却有些紧张，蹲在旁边问他阵痛持续的时间与间隙，以大致推断产程。  
　　但她的预计是没有错的——距离他们真正的考验还差得的很远。  
　　于是Natasha让Loki尽量趁着痛感消失的间隔休息，又让Hela弄了一些补充体力的食物，她用笔将时间和情况都详细地记录下来，好让Stark一会儿来了就能了解详情。  
　　然而他一直没有来，Bucky也不知道到哪儿去了。  
　　天色完全黑了，Loki在Natasha的劝说下小睡了一会儿，但他的进程很慢，接近五个小时过去羊水却还没有破，唯独加剧的只有痛感。  
　　Hela在走廊里团团转圈，到最后她实在是无法忍耐，便拿着枪跑了出去，结果才刚刚离开那栋房子还没走出五百米，便看到眼前火光冲天，道路尽头人声鼎沸，他们挥舞着火把摇晃着旗子，嘴里还高声呐喊着什么。  
　　长时间作战的Hela直觉到了某种非常危险的气息，Natasha的房子很偏附近根本没有其他人居住，那些群情激奋的人们到这里来的原因不会是友好的，而他们的目的地恐怕也不可能是其他人。她打开枪栓向后退了半步，但是面对这么多人她手里的这把手枪根本没有多少胜算，但她不能退缩，她知道自己身后是什么。  
　　那些耀眼的火把在夜空下亮得灼人，就在Hela距离他们只有不到五十米的时候，她突然被一只极有力的胳膊拉了一把。  
　　Hela下意识转身就要挥出一拳，那人却又毫不费力将她的拳头接住，越过手背借着月光Hela看到那人却是全副武装的Bucky，他戴带着遮了半张脸的面罩背着步枪，根本来不及对她解释什么，便把Hela直接扛起来往回跑。  
　　猛然离开地面的Hela明白事情紧急也不挣扎，只是在Bucky肩上才看到他身后跟着四个戴带着面罩的武装者，其中两个分别拖着气喘吁吁Stark父子。  
　　一行人快速返回屋子之后Bucky才把Hela放下来，他也累得的不轻显然跑了很长的一段距离，蹲在台阶前喘气，而旁边的Tony和Peter也是一副快要死了的样子，直接躺在了草坪上。  
　　“发生什么事了？”Hela问了一句，Bucky脸色惨白，一副吓坏了的样子，而Stark只是喘气也不说话，Hela急得去抓Bucky的衣领，Bucky被她往起提了几寸，只能哑着声音解释道：“报、报社泄露了Loki的地址，那些对Moore报道不满意的人聚集了往这边来了。”  
　　“什么？！”Hela眼睛瞪大，又看了躺在地上的Tony一眼，后者还没有完全缓过来，但已经换成了跪坐的姿势，怀里抱着他的医疗箱问Hela：“你弟弟情况怎么样了？”  
　　“还算好，”提到弟弟Hela脸上的惊愕又变成了担忧，“有反应已经五个小时，Natasha陪着他。”  
　　Tony点了点头，把箱子递给Peter让他跟自己一起进房间里去，男孩一脸害怕的样子不敢进门，Tony走过玄关才发现他还在原地，回头受不了地低声喊：“你勇敢点行不行，你以为我不怕吗！”  
　　Peter强忍眼泪，这才跟上他。  
　　留在院子里的Bucky神色严肃，对其余的四个大兵叮嘱一定要守好这栋房子的周围，千万不能让那些情绪激动的人们突破进来，Hela对他说也算自己一个，Bucky本来想让她陪着自己的弟弟，但想想看这一夜必定会非常艰难，还是将已经到嘴边的话咽了下去。  
　　而Hela也暗自松了一口气，她其实也是在找理由躲避即将在Loki身上发生的事情，她很恐惧，她这一生第一次如此懦弱，懦弱到但凡有一丁点办法都不想与之直面。  
　　……  
　　Loki睡了一觉，然后他在加剧的阵痛中醒来了，他不知道时间过了多久，但从现在的疼痛级别来看，距离下午应该很长时间了。  
　　他有些渴所以想睁开眼睛要水，却没想到守在旁边的既不是Hela也不是Natasha，而是一脸紧张的Peter，他奇怪地看了Peter一眼还没开口，后者已经善解人意地解释道：“我跟我老爸一起来的，你别担心，他在隔壁配药。”  
　　“配药？”  
　　“对，他说是一会儿要用到的。”Peter听到他声音沙哑便站起来给他倒水，同时也没忘记按照Natasha的叮嘱往杯子被子里加了一大勺蜂蜜。  
　　Loki道谢之后接过杯子来，他一连喝了好几口，这才隐约听到原本静谧的夜空里好像有什么极为不和谐的声音。  
　　“外面怎么了？”他转头向窗外看去，似乎看到了一些飘移漂移不定的火光映照在玻璃上。  
　　“呃……也没什么……”Peter端着水壶一脸尴尬。  
　　“听起来不像是没什么啊。”Loki若有所思地说，他低下头看着手里杯子荡漾的微弱波纹，突然意识到了什么，抬起脸表情紧张地说，“是不是有人来找我的？”  
　　Peter回答不是不回答也不是，正在左右为难的时候Natasha从外面进来了，她端着两块烤好的蛋糕和热可可，看到Loki醒来又精神不错的样子有些惊喜地说：“觉得怎么样？”  
　　Loki却不回答她，反而问：“外面是不是有示威的人在集结？”  
　　Natasha低头搅动热可可的动作僵硬，过了几秒钟才转过头来说：“你不用在意，我们有守卫在外面阻拦他们。”  
　　她的话显然没能让Loki放松，他绿色的眼睛仍然看着窗外，那些摇曳的火把在风中如同鬼影，闷热的空气成为了传导声音最直接的介质，无人说话的房间里每个人都清晰地听到了他们在呼喊Laufeyson这个名字，那无数声音汇合起来的响动几乎在震颤地板和屋顶。  
　　Loki的脸上微微变色，却不知道是因为听到外面的声音还是新的一轮阵痛袭来，但除此之外他的反应非常冷静，甚至还双手接过了Natasha递给他的热可可。  
　　外面的声音越来越响，那些激动的人们不知是因为变多了还是靠得更近，现在已经不需要沉默屏息就能听到他们在说什么了，他们在叫喊着“Laufeyson缩头乌龟”、“Odinson该死”和“基列的骗子”之类的字眼，其间还有一些非常可怕的声响。  
　　Peter坐不住了，他想要站起来到外面去看看，然而他的屁股才离开椅子一毫米，就听到了外面传来了连续的几声震耳欲聋的枪响。  
　　随即撕心裂肺的惨叫划破了夜空，那几声极其尖锐又痛苦，但这一次没有人听得懂他们在喊些什么，屋里的三个人不约而同抬起头来，Tony也跌跌撞撞从旁边跑过来，一脸惊惶地问：“什么情况？”  
　　而Loki扶着沙发的扶手站了起来，他脸色仍然很差但表情坚决，对浑身僵硬不知所措的Natasha和Peter说：“我得出去看看。”  
　　“不行。”站在门边的Tony伸出手来阻拦他，“要去也是我们几个去，如果情况真的很严重那你绝对不能露面，那些人能活撕了你。”  
　　“你们去是没有意义的，”然而Loki摇头，“他们见不到我不会罢休，到时候外面拦不住，让他们冲进来情况只会更糟。”  
　　“但是——”Tony还想说什么，却被Loki打断：“别担心，我很强壮，也知道自己的身体状况。”  
　　“让他去吧。”这一次开口的是Natasha，她显然回忆起了一些事情，伸出一只胳膊让Loki能靠着自己借力，望着他语气很坚决地说，“我相信你。”  
　　Loki感激地望着她，随即温柔地笑了笑低头抚摸自己已经有些变硬下坠的腹部，再抬头时表情已变得坚毅、决然、没有任何温度，一边抬步向外走一边毫无畏惧地直视前方，他牙齿紧咬，如同自言自语一般地轻声道——  
　　“他在战斗，我也一样。”  
　　——  
　　火光将浓墨般的天空照亮，Loki走出玄关第一步便看到Hela跪坐在台阶下，她脸上很脏双手染血，步枪掉落在脚下，眼前躺着一具衣服破烂浑身血污显然已经停止呼吸的尸体。  
　　那尸体的脸已经看不清原本的样子，满脸是伤胸骨诡异地塌陷，从穿着上来看他似乎是刚才与Bucky一起到这里来的其中一个大兵，Loki没有见过他活着的样子，而同时他清晰地感觉到自己身边的Natasha站立不稳，几乎比自己还要先栽倒在地。  
　　“怎么回事？”Natasha恐惧地问，“你们起冲突了吗？”  
　　“没有。”Hela闭着眼睛摇头，她旁边还有一个大兵蹲在战友的尸首旁无声落泪，“但是比起了冲突还要糟，他们肆无忌惮但我们却不能对平民暴力镇压，刚才他们想要强行冲撞前门，Edgar便出去阻拦，”她指了指那个连脖子都被折断的男孩，“结果被他们推倒踩踏致死。”  
　　Loki猛然扶住了旁边的柱子，Hela觉察到Natasha并不是一个人出来的便抬起头来，却没想到看到了脸上色惨白如鬼一般的弟弟，她骇然站起来，一把扶住他低喝道：“你出来干什么？这是你该插手的事情吗？你找死是不是！”  
　　“他们是为了我来的，”Loki的眼睛从那个死去大兵的脸上转向不远处层层叠叠的火光，他脸上表情震惊到有些僵硬，声音却缥缈无力，“我不出来，你就会是下一个。”  
　　“那你以为我站在这是为了什么？我是想让你好好把这个兔崽子生下来。”Hela脏污的脸上流下泪水，她又气又急，同时她的理智在告诉自己Loki对形势的理解是完全正确的，而也只是让她更加悲愤，因为她看到了自己是何等软弱无能，何等束手无策。  
　　“我知道该做什么。”然而Loki肩背挺直，他眼睛仍然望着屋外却不向自己的姐姐投掷任何眼神，同时决然地推开她一步步向外走去。  
　　Hela没有任何办法，她愤然用力擦去脸上的泪痕，然后拾起枪跟在他身后。  
　　Bucky和剩下的三名士兵还在拼死守卫着那扇单薄的镂空铁门，刚才形势紧急的时候他们不得不朝天鸣枪以吓退最前面的几个示威者，他们大多是壮年的男人，手里举着几张女孩的大头照，还有几个人拿着黑底红字的横幅，上面写着各种各样的要求Odinson死刑和基列代言人下地狱的字样。  
　　Loki每向那扇门靠近一步就越觉得他们手中的火把在灼烧着自己，他们怒急又痛苦的声音像铅石一样砸落在自己的肩膀和脸上，他很快看到了距离铁门最近的一张照片，那上面是一个年纪年级很轻的黑人女孩，照片下面用红色的笔写了她的名字，笔画转角处的颜料滴落下来，如同血迹。  
　　“Laufeyson，懦夫！”一个眼睛很尖的老妇已经透过Bucky高举的手臂下方看到了从阴暗处一步步走来的Loki，她立刻大喊起来，将自己手中的照片猛地拍在铁门镂空的那一部分，好让距离她仍有五步远的少年能够清晰地看到那张照片。  
　　她的声音像是一冰水落入了油锅里，原本已经被Bucky开枪而吓退的示威者全都挤挤挨挨地凑上来向铁门内张望，当他们确实看到一个穿着黑色长袍步履跚然的高个子人影向他们走来的时候，便一个接一个地高声叫喊起来，他们的用词毫不留情，毕竟他们已经将Loki Laufeyson视作一个帮助基列开脱罪责的叛徒，而Moore的报道在成稿时隐藏了他即将分娩的那部分事实，所以对他第一印象极差的读者们认为这个男人根本就是一个假的使徒，他根本从始至终都站在基列的那一边，或者说他编纂了关于自己身体和家庭的那部分，又编纂了曾经在基列遭受的事情，他是一个卑劣的、不折不扣的骗子。  
　　“我来给大家一个解释。”Loki终于站定在铁门前，他挥了挥手让满脸疲惫和愕然的Bucky向旁边退一步好能给他容留一个足够让所有人看到的位置，他的声音很轻，但他在开口的时候所有人都不约而同地安静了。  
　　嘈杂的夜色中这整夜终于迎来了第一份安宁，唯独火把还在哔哔啵啵地响着，这瞬间甚至比枪响之后还静，但寂静中涌动着可怕的像是薄冰之下的暗流，每个人都目不转睛地盯着眼前这个脸色病态苍白连嘴唇都没有血色的少年，然而他们的目光里没有任何善意与同情。  
　　“首先，Moore的报道的确都是我口述给他的，那篇文章无论你们如何去看，所有的内容都与他没有关系。”他再次开口的时候声音大了一些，但还是没什么力气，然而他将每个音节都咬得很准确，他有一把标准的伦敦嗓音，这种古老又罕见的口音并不那么容易模仿，于是有几个聆听人的目光便稍稍变了。  
　　“其次，我必须要说，那篇报道的每一句话都是真的，我可以对任何你们信任的神明发誓，我绝没有撒谎。”  
　　“骗子！”最开始看到他的女人尖叫起来，她的声音及其极其锋利，“你所说的都没有证据，你要让我们信任一个起草和推行了‘使女计划’的大主教？你觉得我们都是傻子吗？”  
　　“我不是那个意思，但Odinson的确不是罪魁祸首，‘使女计划’的起草是接近二十个大主教通力合作三年的结果，那个计划的确是罪恶的，但Odinson不是需要承担全部责任的人，如果你们读过军事法庭公开的审讯书就会知道是他在‘使女计划’未能成型的地时候提出了限定日，我不会说这是正确的，但这至少能证明他是真的希望使女计划增加人口而不是想要靠它满足一些别的欲望。”  
　　有人毫不掩饰地嗤笑了一声，还有人在低声问什么是限定日，旁边便有同伴向他解释。  
　　“我没有为任何人开脱，我只是在说实话，”Loki转脸向那个嗤笑的人，而后者避开了他的目光，“Odinson在去年年末便试图阻止过使女计划的第十七次修订，后来在纽约毒杀案发生之前他也致力于直接终止使女计划，但他觉醒得的确太晚了。”  
　　“撒谎！”几个人不约而同的大声叫喊，他们挥舞着拳头逼近铁门将它挤压地得发出呻吟，“反正特区的基列高层都死了，谁会相信你说的话！”  
　　“我没有撒谎！”Loki也提高了声音，他的脸在火光的映照下愈发难看，皮肤灰败根本没有人类的实感，“特区的大主教为什么只有Odinson没有被爆炸波及，正是因为那天基列的主教们聚集在体育场的原因就是要绞死Odinson！他还活着就是证据，基列要处死他的罪名是叛国罪，Gunther关于这部分也有过庭审记录，他为了弥补过去犯下的过错不惜放弃生命，基列不谅解他，他们甚至直至今日还在派出杀手刺杀他，宗教国视他为仇敌，而这仇视的起因便是他对使女计划提出了所有大主教都不赞同的看法，他诚然有罪，我也不是在为他开脱。”  
　　他说完这段话，周围陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。  
　　“但现在物资匮乏，政府又何必耗费医疗资源去救治他，”沉默中传来了一个阴沉的声音，“有那么多人连饭都吃不饱，我们的国家却在想方设法抢救一个战犯？一个双手沾满鲜血的杀人者？”  
　　Natasha觉得她扶着的那条胳膊越来越沉重，她不得不用上了两只手，而与此同时她感觉到Loki的体温在这样盛夏的夜里竟然一再降低，明明他们面前有那么多火把炙烤着空气，但他却像是被隔绝在了某片深而广阔的冰海里。  
　　“Loki——”她忍不住想要出声劝阻，然而后者却几不可察地摇了摇头，反而更挺直了几分脊梁，声音也拔得更高：“他是杀人者，那你们呢？”他的语气变了，温和的声线变成突然出鞘的刀刃，他直视着每一张在自己面前的面孔，手指向身后指去，“那个被你们杀害的男孩不是无辜的吗？他跟惨死在基列的使女有什么区别？他还不到二十岁他的那个年代有多少孩子根本见不到母体外的太阳，而他如今就死在与他相同憎恶基列的人们手中。他是抱着自己的枪死去的，他到最后都不愿意伤害任何一个他认为无辜的人！而你们呢？”  
　　他碧绿的眼睛染上血色，额头上青筋鼓胀跳动。  
　　“你们才是杀人者！你们自诩正义做着自以为正确的事情，不管不顾地审判所有在你们看来错误的人和事情，可你们看到的又是多少，你们了解的才只是冰山一角而已！”他单手抓了抓自己的前襟以稍微缓和呼吸，又指着不远处那张被高高举起的使女招贴画，上面画着一个穿着红色罩袍戴带着白色翼帽的女人，“真正穿过那身衣服的人是我，真正经历过监督局折磨和基列辱没的也是我，是我曾层亲眼目睹监督员杀害她们流放她们，是我曾亲耳听到特区主教们曾大肆谈论‘共享’她们的细节，也是我看到那些违抗基列的人被绞死高高悬挂在堤坝上，又眼睁睁看着浑身绑满炸药的女孩扑向将她强奸至怀孕的大主教。”他语速很快但却没有什么气力，站在另一边深深低着头的Bucky也默默伸出一只手来扶住了他的臂肘。  
　　“我经历过你们能想象的不能想象的一切，”他说着，声音有些哽咽眼中却一滴泪都没有，“但我活下来了，我捱过去了我逃脱了。只是让我重新从地狱回到人间的不是现在高呼正义的你们，也不是所谓审判一切地的上帝，而是Odinson——你们口中不可饶恕的，那个杀人者。”  
　　他一席话全部说完，示威的人群虽心虚地沉默却并不愿散去，他们仍然狐疑并且好奇地打量着眼前这个看上去摇摇欲坠的少年，因为他所说的全部事情都很难被迅速地消化。  
　　“我们走吧。”Natasha低声对Loki说，她很害怕，因为Loki抓着她的那只手已经用力到了极点，她一方面痛另一方面在想着他必然是因为强行忍耐所以才下意识如此用力，他的状况想来一定很不可观。  
　　Loki无力地转头看着她，他完全靠着一口气在强撑着，现在要说的都说完反而觉得自己失去了支点，他视线模糊神志神智也开始游离。Natasha一眼看到他涣散的目光心脏瞬间冰冷，骇然对另一边的Bucky说：“快带他回去！”  
　　然而才稍微冷静下来的示威者看到Loki要走，再度愤怒地开始推搡铁门，他们叫喊着“不许走”和“你就这样逃跑吗”之类的话，然后从铁门的缝隙中拼命伸出手来想要拉扯他的衣襟，大兵们来不及阻止让Loki的袖子被猛然拉了一下，他摇晃了一下几乎跌倒，Bucky连忙伸出双手来搀扶他，然而右手擦过衣襟他却瞬间便惊恐地睁大了灰色的眼睛。  
　　示威者们还在疯狂想要拉扯他，想要像刚才对Squirt所做的那样撕碎他，然而站在他身边一手扶着他的Bukcy猛然伸出一只手来，他戴带着遮挡了一半手指的黑色作战手套，然而他的掌心张开，向所有失去理智的示威者展示他手心触目惊心的血迹，他用尽全部力气厉声道：“看看这是什么！你们放过他吧！不要再让不该死的人死去了！”  
　　距离他最近已经抓到Loki袍角的那个女人低头看到他手心的鲜血，她倒抽一口冷气转而向前使徒的腰部看去，然而眼前的视线却突然被遮挡了，她面前突然出现了一个没有见过的大兵，那人猛然伸出一只巨大的手掌来将她的手腕攥住一拗，几乎将她的腕骨捏碎，她痛呼着缩回胳膊，抬头望着那个个子比所有人都高出半头的大兵，他戴带着遮挡了整张脸的面罩，浅蓝色的眼睛里满是令她浑身发冷的凶恶。  
　　女人一时间没有意识到到底发生了什么事情，她收回剧痛的胳膊看着那个大兵将少年搂在怀里，夜风微微吹动他宽大的长袍，他无力地在大兵的臂弯里转了半身，因而露出了那个刚才完全被黑暗与阴影遮挡的可怕轮廓。  
　　深夜前来为被基列所杀的妹妹寻求所谓一个说法的女人惊恐地抬起双手高举在头顶，她似乎想要跪下却没有余地，只能徒然地在人群中降低身体，几秒钟前还写满愤怒的脸上现在完全被惊愕与痛苦代替了：“上帝啊他怀孕了，他说的都是真的！”  
　　她的声音被附近的几个人听到，与新生命有关的单词已经太久没有出现在这个国家里了，他们接连停止了吵闹像是按下了静止键一般不约而同地向Loki的身上看去，接着他们作出了与第一个女人一样的动作——颤抖着高举双手跪在了沙地上。  
　　人群像潮水般渐次静谧，又像潮水般层层伏倒，而铁门中没有任何一个人再看向他们，高个子大兵半跪下去将已经接近昏厥的前使徒抱在怀里，然后便转身向屋子走去，他脚步微跛但肩背宽直，举手投足温柔有力，夜色中脊梁挺直如枪。  
　　——  
　　黑海涨潮了，高墙一般的巨浪向他拍打过来，掀起的狂风令他脸上的皮肉都要分离，他的眼睛睁着却什么都看不到，而天边炽烈的阳光烧灼着他的面孔，滚烫的热油顺着他的喉咙往下淌，沾水的鞭子抽打着胸膛，烧红的刀刃顺着脊柱将他整个人剖成平均的两份，他皮开肉绽、痛不欲生。  
　　他想要说话想求救，却发现自己的舌头被一团粗糙的麻布顶着，那团麻布上沾满了一种闻上去恶臭又腥苦的液体，让他呼吸都很困难。  
　　他觉得自己的记忆出现了偏差，或者说是他的认知出现了偏差，他开始怀疑自己是谁又在什么地方，他为什么这么痛，又为什么动不了？  
　　理智与神经都已经崩裂，他所承受的痛楚与恐惧远远超越了他的想象与认知，体育场上扫荡一切的炸弹与曾割裂身体的利刃根本无法与之匹敌，那种痛是缓慢而绵长的，它不知何时开始又不知何时就会减退，但它只会愈演愈烈，间隔越来越短。，再到后来，那短暂的，让他能够缓和的空隙会短到几乎无法感知，而即便那种空隙存在，也会彻底而完整地被不知何时痛楚便会再  
　　次灭顶而来的痛楚和恐惧而填满，他得不到任何休憩。  
　　最开始他只是头脑昏沉神志神智恍惚，但还能意识到有几个人影在自己旁边转来转去，还有人拉着自己的手说着听不懂的话，再后来他便没办法看清东西，时间的概念也失去了，他只记得一个模糊而熟悉的声音高声叫喊着他听不懂的字句，她的声线像是自己的头骨一样像是快要撕裂。  
　　然后又不知道过了多久，他感觉自己被人抬着胳膊打了一针，冰冷的药水融入静脉，药效让他舒服了一些，但也并没有太大帮助，他倒宁愿这些力气很大的人干脆把自己打昏过去。  
　　他太累了，他想要滑进这海底，让黑色的海水将他永远淹没。  
　　但在这时却有一个人从后面抱着他的脖子将他牢牢固定在海面之上，他的耳廓碰到了那人温热的皮肤，他听到有人在遥远的地方呼唤自己。  
　　……  
　　Tony放下针管便看到Loki失神的双眼将要闭合，他立即喊道：“别让他昏过去！”同时冲过去拍打着少年冰凉的脸，声音前所未有地惊慌，“叫醒他！不然他可能就再也醒不了了！”  
　　伏在浴桶边攥着弟弟手腕的Hela立即一迭声一叠声地呼唤他，她满脸是泪声音颤抖又虚弱，连串的泪水掉落在眼前已经完全被染红的热水里。  
　　“一直跟他说话，说什么都行。”Tony焦急地吩咐，戴带着手套的右手探到水下去摸索了一下，汗水顺着眉毛流进他的眼睛里，而他连擦汗的余地都没有，慌忙说，：“千万千万让他保持清醒！”  
　　Hela抹了一把脸上的水珠，转脸看向浴桶另一边的那个人，尖叫道：“Say something！你难道就眼睁睁地看着吗？”  
　　而那人颤抖得地比在场的任何一个人都要厉害，他一只胳膊从后面抱着Loki的脖子另一只手紧紧地抓着Loki的手指，头发和一张脸都是湿透的，但他望着Loki的脸却说不出话来，浅蓝的眼睛变成深红，瞳仁失去聚焦的能力，嘴唇白得的没有任何颜色，看上去好像濒死的反而是他一样。  
　　“Thor Odinson！”Hela厉喝他的名字，她愤怒极了，如果不是此情此景她绝对要把他活生生撕碎，“他就要死了！”  
　　死这个字眼像是耳光一样抽打在Thor的脸颊上，他猛地缩了一下脖子以躲避这个虚幻的掌掴，而下一秒他的眼神就恢复了清醒，像是突然下定了什么决心。  
　　“Loki，我知道你很累了，但是先不要睡，我有话说。”他伏在少年耳边轻声开口，“这件事我一直没有告诉你，我本来以为我再也没有机会了。”  
　　“在特区的时候，我在书房里看到你第一眼就知道，上帝在严苛考验我。因为那一晚并不是我们的初遇，而是重逢，或者说是我单方面的重逢。因为我在四年前就见过你了你相信吗？伦敦的千禧桥头，阴天和黄昏的大雾，你坐在河边，穿着灰色的西装戴带着领结，像是一只……知更鸟。”  
　　Hela惊愕地看着他，一时间分辨不出他所说的到底是不是真的，而Tony激动地大喊：“就这样，继续！你在引领他了！”  
　　“我爱你，从那一天开始就爱你，虽然对你而言遇到我是一场灾难，但能遇见你是我最幸运的事情。”Thor抹了一把脸上的水，他自己也分不清到底是汗还是泪，温和的声线无法维持，颤抖而急切地接着说，“是我太蠢做了许多错事，余生若是很长我可以为你偿还到死，但这一切的前提是你要活着，你要为了我们的孩子活着，他不该像我们那样，他要在和平安宁的岁月里，他要有被你爱护又自由自在的一生。”  
　　他说完之后那个长时间未曾发出过任何声音，几乎连呼吸都微弱的少年突然从嗓子里迸出一声低哑的呻吟，随即浴桶中血水动荡，Tony Stark猛地直起身来，他的双手从水下浮起，手掌中托着一个小小的，胎衣包裹的婴儿。  
　　所有人都不约而同松了一口气，Peter立即递上来剪刀帮忙剪断脐带。  
　　Thor却愣了一下，他没有再向婴儿看去，而是低下头紧紧抱着少年的脖子，用自己的脸颊贴在他的额头上，紧闭的眼中跌落出无数激动的热泪。但后者碧绿的眼睛却反而睁大，一双眼珠无力地转动了一下似乎在寻找什么，正在帮忙给婴儿擦干净的Hela见状便凑过来轻声对他说：“是个男孩，很健康。”  
　　Loki便虚弱地笑了，张开嘴几乎无声地问：“是不是……黑头发蓝眼睛？”  
　　Hela泪眼朦胧的眸子里闪过一丝不可思议的神情，她点了点头，然后回答道——  
　　“是的。”  
　　——  
　　Fenrir出生三天后，纽约军事法庭公开呈现了一些最新的证据，其中一份是此前因为发表为Odinson开脱罪名报道而备受关注的Andy Moore口述的证词，他主动坦诚坦承自己曾为Odinson提供了可以出入特区监督局的密钥及地图，从旁佐证了Odinson的确试图帮助自己的使徒使女离开基列。  
　　而另一份则来自于C级战犯Heimdall的车载录音，录音中是Odinson与他在今年2月对于“使女计划”及监督局的对话，对话的内容是监督局已与教会勾结，而“使女计划”只是主教们纵欲的通行证。（注①）  
　　这两份证据呈现之后，军事法庭宣读了关于三名S级战犯的判决书：  
　　基列国华盛顿特区大主教Ignace Prior被判处70年有期徒刑（注②）。  
　　基列国华盛顿特区监督局副局长Tamara Gunther被判处45年有期徒刑。  
　　基列国华盛顿特区大主教Thor Odinons被判处11年有期徒刑。  
　　三名S级战犯在一周后被押解前往迈阿密的军事监狱，那一天下着细雨，天气有些阴沉，伤势差不多痊愈的Thor Odinson被重新送回了监狱里，但他坦然极了，面对自己的量刑没有多说任何一个字。  
　　被押送到庭院里的时候他看到Hela的车子停在路边，车后座的窗子紧闭着，但透过玻璃能看到一个模糊的剪影，他极目向那边眺望，妄图留下哪怕更多一秒的画面。  
　　其实在某个瞬间他心里出现过一些危险的念头，他希望带着那个人和他们刚刚降生的孩子远走高飞，他想要躲避审判和监禁，所有的罪责就让他下辈子再千百倍地偿还，他不想再离开，不想被关在看不到那个人的地方，他无法想象自己要如何度过未来漫长的十一年。  
　　这十一年会发生多少事情，Loki又会遇到多少人，这么漫长的日子是不是等同于他将要永远失去他？  
　　他不敢往下想，他千疮百孔的心脏时时刻刻都像跳动在插满尖刀的熔炉中。  
　　囚车就在眼前，他不再有机会了。  
　　而当他已经迈出右腿准备爬进车厢时，却看到Hela身边的车窗突然一寸寸摇了下来，但天色阴沉那个人的脸隐藏黑暗中，只能模模糊糊看到苍白的下巴和有些失色的嘴唇，然后他抬起一只如初雪般白皙的手掌，迟缓而坚定地亲吻并拢在一起的指腹，随即弯折拇指将掌心反转向前，朝向了他的位置。  
　　负责押解的士兵看着那个从来坦然的高大战犯颤巍巍爬进囚车里，他顺从地让自己将他拷在铁栅栏上，向窗外张望的脸上表情像是在笑，海水般蔚蓝的眼睛里却流下两行泪水。  
　　而在他后面坐着轮椅的Prior也被推了出来，他经过一众反抗者的时候突然又一次看到了那个曾作为自己使徒的男人，他站在一个高大的士兵身边，灰色的眼睛里满是轻蔑的笑意，他与  
　　自己的视线对上，便慢悠悠伸出攒成拳的右手，然后将自己的中指在空中高高抬起，微微屈膝却掀起唇角用口型对他说：  
　　“主教大人，宜应称他妈的颂。”  
　　……  
　　两个月后，Gunther被告知她贩卖至法国的独子早在三年前便被基列武装者杀害。Gunther精神失常，不久后便被发现溺死在了监狱的浴室里。  
　　2129年，Prior病死，尸体二十天无人认领，被监狱火化后丢弃。  
　　2130年，Odinson假释出狱。  
　　Thor走出那扇高耸的灰色铁门，路边停着一辆纯白的车子，车边站着一个高挑的黑发男人，他穿着黑色套装眼睛像是宝石般碧绿，阳光为他微笑凝视的面孔镀上自己无法想象的华丽颜色。而他身边的车前盖上坐着一个穿着灰色套装戴带着橙黄领结的男孩，他怀里抱着一只兔子，高举着另一只圆滚滚的胳膊，大笑着向他迫不及待地晃动绑着一根鹅黄手帕的手腕。  
他迈动脚步向他们跑去，他的全世界都在眼前了。

　　尾声  
　　2126年8月31日，Fenrir Laufeyson在纽约郊外降生，他是公认的旧世代最后一个自然受孕并且分娩的人类，但与他永远被记录在史册中的名字大不相同的是他的一生都极其平淡毫无波澜，成年后的大部分时间都在英国温德米尔胡畔的小镇中度过。  
　　2127月2月，第一批由人为融合基因繁育的幼儿中有一名在波士顿因肺炎夭折，Tony Stark的实验一夜之间遭致了大量的质疑，甚至有许多人认为用这种方式代替自然生产是完全不可行，根本无法带来健康孩子的。  
　　三天后，Tony Stark的养子及助手Peter Stark站出来承认了他其实是Tony十八年前的试验品，而他至今健康强壮，与所有自然分娩的人类都没有区别。一周后，美国科学研究院证实了他所说的话。基因融合科技由此之后才正式成为了人类繁衍的主要，或者说是唯一的手段，而与他以同样方式来到这个地球的人类，被称作中间世代。  
　　虽然Tony Stark的基因融合技术带领人类走过了无法繁育后代的漫漫长夜，但他终其一生都没有利用这项技术为自己创造任何一个孩子，而他唯一的养子，第一个成功降生的中间世代人类Peter Stark却在2156年因免疫性疾病死在了纽约皇后区，死时只有四十三43岁。  
　　据后人统计，中间世代的平均寿命约是四十八48岁，死因多是血液系统或免疫系统的不可逆致命问题，而因为基因的长时间重复与进化滞缓，慢慢地甚至开始出现已经消失数百年的遗传疾病或新生儿缺陷性残疾。  
　　2268年3月10日，惠灵顿的二十一21岁妇女在自己家中诞下一个自然受孕的婴儿，他的出生昭示了人类终于从长达两个世纪的无繁殖力噩梦中醒来，此后的几个月内，东亚、北欧都接连有新生儿降生，全球基因融合与繁育中心接连关闭，医院重新设立了产育科室。  
　　2268年7月，新世代的第一个人类与彼时已一百四十三143岁高龄的Fenriri Laufeyson与伦敦见面并留下影像资料，而这张照片也被认为是人类历史上最有价值的一张合照。  
　　2269年1月1日，Fenrir Laufeyson去世，与双亲一同葬在了温德米尔湖边的森林中。  
　　——END


	23. 番外1：新生命

Bucky从手术台上起身，活动了一下自己的新义肢，这是Tony两周前给他改造的超精细合金款，已经接合了大部分神经，除了不够柔软之外与普通人的肢体已经没有太大的区别了。  
　　  
　　“谢谢您。”Bucky一边说一边穿上T恤，而Tony点了点头，走到水槽边把沾满机油的双手伸进水龙头下面，嘴里嘱咐道：“这个胳膊我虽然做过测试但不排除会有什么其他问题，你回去之后还是小心一些，第一个月尽量不要开车，有什么问题随时联系我。”  
　　  
　　Bucky感激地答应了一声。  
　　  
　　Tony洗完手转过头来却发现他站在手术台边望着墙上关于“基因融合培育技术”招贴画一副若有所思的样子，看起来并不打算就这么走。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Tony问他，虽然他大致能猜得到Bucky在想什么。  
　　  
　　“你也想要申请一个孩子吗？”Tony见他沉默，又往前走了一步，“如果你和Steve有这个打算的话我可以想办法帮你插队。”  
　　  
　　Bucky知道Stark的这句话听上去轻描淡写但实际上价值连城。  
　　  
　　两年前，新政府通过了向平民开放基因融合技术的法案，开放当天纽约的七家培育中心就总共接到了400余对适龄夫妻的申请书，因为申请量过大而这种技术还不成熟培育成功率很低，所以进展缓慢，到现在完成的申请也还不到两百对，虽然国家一直在大量开放更多的培育中心，全球范围内也有许多城市建立了类似的全公益机构，但它的效率仍然是低下的。现在达到标准到纽约申请的新夫妻，或许要等上十几年才能轮得到他们。  
　　  
　　但令他意外的是Bucky却摇了摇头，他思忖着凝视面前海报上那个被两双大手托举在蓝天中的婴儿，用一种毫无自信感的语气说：“我在想我有没有可能……自己可以？”  
　　  
　　Tony有些吃惊地看着他。  
　　  
　　“那个时候监督局曾经说过我的受孕率很高，”他却浑然不觉这样诧异的眼神，回忆着道，“几乎超过了百分之七十，我也的确怀孕过，虽然我做过一些冲动的事情，”他顿了顿，灰色的瞳孔里流露出一丝痛苦，转头看向自己身边站着的医生，“但我在想，既然您这么厉害，是不是会有与基列医院不同的诊断？”  
　　  
　　Tony谨慎地想了几秒钟，他摩挲着自己下巴的胡茬，在手术室里轻缓地踱了几步，又回过头来问Bucky：“你结婚几年了？”  
　　  
　　“到今年是第九年。”  
　　  
　　“那就是说在‘时代末日’之前，你就已经结婚三年了是吗？”他又问。  
　　  
　　Bucky点头。  
　　  
　　“你们那个时候有避孕措施吗？”Tony想了想，继续问了一个听上去有些唐突甚至是无意义的问题，然而Bucky脸上没有愠怒，反而认真地回答：“没有。”  
　　  
　　“唔。”Tony放下手来，得出一个结论，“那问题恐怕并不在你。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Bucky茫然地看着他。  
　　  
　　“你在教区能怀孕，跟自己的合法丈夫却不行，那就说明不孕的症结不在你。”Tony解释，他眼睛里有微弱的遗憾与怜惜，“男方的问题在旧世界也不罕见，只不过人们总喜欢把责任推在女方身上。”  
　　  
　　Bucky膝盖忽然一软，不得已扶住了手术床的栏杆。  
　　  
　　他从来没有想过Steve会有问题，他看起来哪里像是会有问题的样子？但曾经的世界有太多的夫妻生不出孩子了，他总认为是自己的问题，毕竟他本来都不清楚自己到底有没有这种能力。  
　　  
　　只是Steve也从来没有说过自己想要孩子，他们那个时候年轻，孩子本来就奢侈，他们理所当然地认为那是与他们的人生毫无关系的词汇，况且基列的医院在自己自残之后曾经告诉他，他对自己造成的伤害是不可逆的，他对于当时的基列来说已经没有任何价值了。  
　　  
　　这也是他被直接流放的原因。  
　　  
　　但现在情况不一样了，新政府重新扶持和恢复科技与医学的发展，他在某一次去Loki家里玩的时候看到Steve带着Fenrir在池塘边抓青蛙，他的心里第一次出现了某种交杂着愧疚与心酸的情绪，他突然意识到自己做的事情可能会让Steve终其一生都有遗憾，这让他着实难过了几天，还做过一次噩梦。  
　　  
　　梦醒之后他决定要就这件事来询问一下最有权威的Tony Stark，只是他没想过Tony会得出这样的结论，这比他直接告诉自己没有希望还要令他难以接受。  
　　  
　　“你不要担心，可能问题很容易解决，”Tony见他脸上情绪变幻莫测，便又安抚，“你可以让他进来，我简单检查一下。”  
　　  
　　“先不了吧。”Bucky眼睛看向手术室玻璃外那个等待着的模糊影子，脸上表情有些复杂，拿起自己的外套说，“今天的事情您当我没提过，麻烦您了。”  
　　  
　　Tony见他如此也不强求，点了点头送他出门去。  
　　  
　　金发男人紧张兮兮地站在门口，见他们出来便立即迎上来问询情况，Tony便又把注意事项跟他说了一次，Steve连连点头，一边笨拙地用手里巴掌大的新款便携电脑一条条记下来。  
　　  
　　“别记啦，就这点东西记脑子里就行。”Bucky站在他身边看他的样子觉得有点丢人，说完不好意思地瞥了Tony一眼，不过后者的表情倒很宽容，笑眯眯地让他们有问题就再来找自己。  
　　  
　　但Steve充耳不闻一脸严肃，记完之后还没忘记把记录内容好好保存之后才收起便携电脑。  
　　  
　　两人与Tony道别，然后一起离开医院驱车回家。  
　　  
　　一年前Steve退伍之后便与Bucky一起搬回了布鲁克林的别墅里，两人在别墅后面的小湖旁开垦了一块地靠着种花为生，Steve的祖父在世时很喜欢花草，只是后来环境恶化，土地里无法孕育任何种子，老Rogers在郁愤中去世，死前交给了Steve一包花种。  
　　  
　　Steve后来想起那包种子，便带着Bucky回到他们小时候住的小镇里去拿，没想到当年的房屋还在，里面的一应家具与摆设都不曾变过，基列统治纽约的那些年也并非摧毁了一切。  
　　  
　　然后他们带着那包种子和一些没有损坏的东西回到了布鲁克林，虽然对于这些种子能长出什么东西来完全没有把握，但Steve还是将它们都种了下去。  
　　  
　　三个月之后，湖边开出了一整片雪般的风信子。  
　　  
　　车子穿过花田旁的小路，开启的车窗让和煦的微风环绕在他们周围，Bucky深深呼吸着带着花香的空气，他心中涌起一阵莫名的感慨，不禁伸出手去将Steve虚搭在挂档器的右手握住，然而因为这个动作，他却看到了Steve压在仪表盘烟盒下的一张折叠成小块的宣传画，露出来的那个角落有着Bucky刚刚在Stark手术室里看到的图案。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　打开门看到Bucky的实话Tony第一反应是他新装的义肢出了问题，但反观他的表情却又好想有什么难以启齿的其他事情

　　“怎么了？”Tony问他。外面还下着雨，他看上去走了一段不短的路，头发被完全打湿了，整个人像是落水的小狗。  
　　  
　　Bucky缓慢抬起帽檐下一双湿润又晶亮的眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着说：“我想拜托您一件事。”  
　　  
　　“你进来说。”Tony心里怜惜，将他迎到屋里，又给他拿了一条干毛巾。Bucky道了声谢，双手接过毛巾擦了擦脸。  
　　  
　　“是不是我上次跟你说的事情？”Tony帮他倒了杯茶，了然地坐在旁边问。  
　　  
　　Bucky点了点头，眼睛从毛巾后面露出来，他看上去愁苦极了：“我后来回去想了想，还是觉得或许应该试试看……”  
　　  
　　“你不会是自己去申请了吧？”Tony叹气，把茶杯递给他，“先喝点水。”  
　　  
　　Bucky呆呆地望着自己手里的茶杯，微微漾起涟漪的水面映照着自己苍白的脸。  
　　  
　　今天上午Steve到市里送货，原本他们都是一起去的，自从反抗者组织解散Steve退伍，他们几乎到哪里都要一起行动，生怕再像是那年一样只是一步走茬就生离死别，但今天Bucky心里有事，他装作不舒服赖在家里不肯出门，Steve没有办法，只能再三叮嘱他千万不要乱跑便火急火燎地自己开车走了。  
　　  
　　他走了之后Bucky也立即出门，他骑了那辆破烂的摩托就从小路往市里去，不过他的目的地是基因融合中心的申请部门，他鼓鼓囊囊的背包里揣着自己与Steve的身份证件还有其他七七八八他能想到的会用得上的文件，总算在申请部门开放的第一时间赶到了。  
　　  
　　但接下来的事情却很不顺利，那个负责审核的年轻官员有些诧异地看了看他填写的表格，又看了看他递交的两张身份证件，确认了很多次才小心翼翼地问：“您……和您的伴侣，都是男性？”  
　　  
　　Bucky脸上微微羞赧，将帽子压低又紧张地环顾了一下四周，才凑过去向她点了点头。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉先生，您的申请不符合规定。”审查官摇了摇头，将表格退还给他。  
　　  
　　“为、为什么？”Bucky不解，他不肯接那张薄薄的纸，又将那一摞文件下面皱皱巴巴的结婚登记表抽出来给审查官看，“我们是合法伴侣，这是我们的结婚证。”  
　　  
　　“同性结婚的合法条例七年前就在我们州被终止了。”审查官说。  
　　  
　　“但那不是基列国终止的吗？”Bucky忍不住拔高声音，大厅里其余等待审查的人们都吃惊地看向他，“现在美国政府不是早就恢复了？”  
　　  
　　“可是同性结婚仍然是不合法的，新政府没有重新开放这一条例。”审查官惋惜地望着他，“所以您的这张纸的确没有法律效益，我也不能通过您的申请。真的很抱歉，Barnes先生。”  
　　  
　　Bucky走出基因融合中心的时候才发现下了雨，他没带伞只能冒着雨回家，却没想到走到半路那个老旧的破摩托就熄火了。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己真是倒霉极了，蹲在路边想着给Steve打电话的时候又想起上一次Tony对自己说的话来，他那时候距离皇后区并不很远，便直接到这里来了。  
　　  
　　Tony听完他的描述之后脸上表情也沉重了许多，基列溃败之后大部分事情的确有好转，但仍然被当年世界级劫难影响的部分还是很多，全球宗教衰落，宗教文化出现断层，极端女权主义的出现还有至今仍然未能在美国恢复合法的同性婚约。  
　　  
　　“我可以帮你私下做基因融合，”Tony说，“这对我来说并不是难事，只要你下定决心，我马上就能帮你提取细胞核。”  
　　  
　　“不是给我。”然而Bucky摇头，“我想让您给Steve做。”  
　　  
　　Tony脸上闪过难色：“那你就必须要告诉他，然后带他到我的实验室去。”  
　　  
　　“在不告知的情况下不行吗？”  
　　  
　　“不行。”Tony笃定地摇头，“我们需要母体的生殖细胞与骨髓干细胞，这绝不是能悄无声息获得的样本。”  
　　  
　　Bucky沉默了几分钟，才缓慢地点了点头说：“我明白了，我会回去跟他好好商量一下的。”  
　　  
　　他说完便放下茶杯向Tony道谢然后离开，Tony若有所思地在玄关里站了几分钟，Peter从实验室回来了，他这几年长高了许多，穿着防水冲锋衣的身形很高大。  
　　  
　　“老爸！”Peter笑嘻嘻地走进来与他打招呼，一边换鞋一边兴高采烈地说自己有东西给他看，然后就走过来拉开冲锋衣的拉链将怀里一大捧被压得七零八落的鲜花给Tony看。  
　　  
　　“你把衣服弄脏了。”Tony嘴上指责他，但还是伸出手将花接了过来。  
　　  
　　那花很香，花瓣上带着雨水清甜的味道，近几年空气质量变好了很多，雨水也不再像十年前那样满是化学物质溶解之后的刺鼻臭味。  
　　  
　　“哪儿来的？”Tony把几株完全被压坏的抽出来，将其余的插在喝空的酒瓶里，又随口问Peter。  
　　  
　　Peter正撅着屁股从冰箱里拿剩下的馅饼吃，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“是Cap给我的。”  
　　  
　　“你遇到他了？”Tony直觉到了某些不可思议的事情，便又追问。  
　　  
　　“没有，他去找我来着。”Peter一手拿着馅饼一手拿着果汁，用膝盖把冰箱门关上，吊儿郎当地说，“哦不对，他其实是要找你，不过你不在他就跟我讲了，”少年喝了一大口冰果汁，“他想做基因融合。”  
　　  
　　Tony若有所思地慢慢抬起下巴：“他要给自己做？”  
　　  
　　Peter笑了，扭头望着Tony像是他问了一个非常没有意义的问题，而他说出口的这个答案又是每个人都心知肚明的：“当然不是。”  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　Steve找到Bucky的时候雨已经停了，带着合金义肢的男人蹲在一栋废弃的砖房后面，完全坏掉的摩托车躺在一片水洼里，他看上去像是走丢了的猫咪。  
　　  
　　“我的天哪你跑到哪儿去了。”Steve心急如焚，他送完货之后回家却发现Bucky不见了，连带着那辆不知道什么时候就会坏掉的年纪比他还要大的摩托车，那辆车根本就是个废品，他简直不能想象Bucky骑着那个一堆破铜烂铁出去会不会被市区里到处横行的卡车撞飞。  
　　  
　　他一路开车寻找一路满脑子都是血肉模糊的画面，他快把自己吓死了，同时也完全忘了他裤兜里装着的微型电脑有一键联系Bucky的功能。他还是完全不适应这些高科技的产物，他对生活的认知还完全停留在基列入侵的那几年。  
　　  
　　但好在Tony先联系了他，博士告诉他Bucky刚刚从自己这里离开，应该还在附近。  
　　  
　　Steve便朝着Stark的公寓去了，果然Bukcy根本没走多远，他抱着膝盖蹲在大概七百米之外的路边，蜷缩的样子像一只蘑菇。  
　　  
　　“Buck？怎么了？”Steve心里的急切和愤怒在看到他的瞬间全部消失，他高悬在喉咙里的心脏下沉，一路沉到了脚底，他了解Bucky会露出这幅样子的情形，他知道这是他遭遇挫折的反馈。  
　　  
　　可现在他们明明过得很好，还有什么事情能令他担忧呢？  
　　  
　　然而Bucky却不回答他，他低着头，双手环抱着小腿，脸埋在臂弯里，只是轻轻地摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　Steve其实已经猜到了他情绪低落的原因，毕竟无缘无故去找Stark也不会是什么别的事情，他便也不再追问，而是在Bucky旁边蹲下，把自己的外套脱了披在他肩头。  
　　  
　　Bucky的肩背微微震动，漫天冷雨中他蓦地被这温热的外套紧紧裹住，它夹带着那个人温柔而又熟悉的体温与味道，让他混乱的思绪突然有了一个实实在在可以抓住的尾巴。  
　　  
　　“我申请了基因融合——”  
　　  
　　“我向Stark博士说想要一个孩子——”  
　　  
　　他抬起头的同时听到了Steve的声音，然后他们异口同声地说了同样一件事情，两个人彼此截断了对方未能说完的话，然后都愣住了。  
　　  
　　“是我先说的。”Steve抬起一只手来，他严肃的样子却显得幼稚，“你不能抢在前面。”  
　　  
　　“是我先去找Stark的！”Bucky不甘示弱。  
　　  
　　“我把表都填了！”Steve摸了摸口袋，却想起表格放在Bucky肩头的外套里，又伸出手要去抢。  
　　  
　　“我也填了！”Bucky大声喊着，他站起来想要躲避Steve伸过来的手，但他蹲的时间太长，猛然站起来脚腕和膝盖都不听使唤，便踉跄了一步向旁边积满了雨水的泥地里摔去。  
　　  
　　Steve看着他摔倒下意识翻转手腕去抓他，但重心不稳也被他拉着摔进了泥水里，两个人溅起一大片水花，彼此都浑身湿透，满脸泥泞。  
　　  
　　“你看你，哎……”Steve脸朝下趴在积水里，金色的短发上挂着许多淤泥，又看着Bucky一脸茫然地从他的外套里掏出来那张已经全然湿透笔迹晕染的表格，叹气，“我白去排队了。”  
　　  
　　“没用的。”Bucky坐在泥水里，沮丧地把那张纸揉成一团扔远，“我早上去过申请部门了，咱们俩没有资格。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“同性结婚不合法。”Bucky用衣袖擦了擦脸上的水，慢吞吞地爬起来，“新政府没有恢复这方面的法案。”  
　　  
　　Steve不说话了，他伸出两只手来让嘟嘟囔囔说着“你自己起来啊”的Bucky把自己拉起来，又重新把外套盖在他已经完全淋湿根本盖不盖都没有什么差别的头上，故作轻松地说：“那就算咯，我本来也没有很想要。”  
　　  
　　他一边说一边拉着Bucky上车，但Bucky却不动，他站在原地脚下像是生了根。  
　　  
　　“你想要的，”他望着Steve，固执地说，“你骗我，你就是想要的。”  
　　  
　　“我有你就够了。”Steve回过头来微微弯腰看着他的脸，耐心地说，“真的。”  
　　  
　　“你不是跟Thor说过如果是你就把Fenrir宠坏了吗？”Bucky又擦了一把脸，他的眼眶红了，“你不是给他买了滑板和球鞋，你不是还说要带他去看鳄鱼？”  
　　  
　　“我只是喜欢那个孩子，这并不代表我想要一个啊Buck。”Steve有些慌了，他用拇指去摸Bucky的脸，果然那上面的液体是微微温热的，“我去填申请表也是因为我想让你——”  
　　  
　　“我怕你有遗憾，”Bucky不再掩饰了，他眼眶中滚落大颗的泪水，灰色的眼睛里满是委屈，“我怕你将来回想这段日子会怪我，甚至恨我。毕竟我、我本来是可以——”  
　　  
　　“没有，没有遗憾，也不会有。”Steve的心像是被他的话语劈砍成碎片，他将Bucky抱在怀里，果断地阻止了他要说的话。在基列的那段日子对他造成的伤害并不只是身体上的，精神上的打击和摧残才是长久以来无法彻底治愈的东西，他如今即便生活在完全与基列没有任何关系的世界里却仍然被它长久地掌控着心神，自卑敏感而又多疑多虑是他无论如何遮掩也很难真正克服的悲观情绪，他在最初的一段时间里就连与Steve亲密接触都会恐惧，他甚至害怕灯光熄灭之后的夜晚，那让他想起某些大主教之间的派对，想起殖民地枪声连绵的长夜。  
　　  
　　Steve知道他的情绪又向着那个他们熟知的深渊跌落，他只能用言语去拉扯它，让它能留在自己身边，他笃定地凝视那一双灰色的眼睛以确认他望着自己，然后一字一句非常清晰地对他说：“有你，就没有遗憾。”

　　Bucky沉默了几秒钟，又说：“Stark说我们两个并不是没有希望，”Steve的神色与话语给了他无限的勇气，他眨了眨眼睛哑声问道，“那你愿意去试试看吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，我愿意为你做任何事。”Steve回答，他拨开Bucky脸上的一缕头发，低声，“我只是怕你再受伤害。”  
　　  
　　然而Bucky摇了摇头，他笑了：“不会再有任何事情能伤害到我。”  
　　  
　　Steve低下头去长久地亲吻那双微笑的嘴唇，他沉到脚底的心脏回到了胸腔，又因为Bucky的这句话而开始无比有力而鲜活地跳动了起来。  
　　  
　　雨下得更大，密集的雨帘覆盖天地，将他们与彼此之外的一切全部分隔开来。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　两天后，Steve与Bucky一起前往Stark的实验室，在分别为两人做了检查之后Tony Stark告诉Steve其实他们两个的问题都很简单，用手术就可以直接解决。他建议他们不要占用宝贵的资源，况且真的孩子是基因融合产物无法比拟的。  
　　  
　　窗外阴霾散去，雨渐渐地停了。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　又到风信子绽放的时节，布鲁克林一个偏僻的别墅里出现了孩子的声音，附近镇子里常常来买花的人们以为是那个块头很大的英俊花农终于得到了自己申请来的孩子，便一个个向他道喜，他也会开心地送他们自己烧制的花盆。  
　　  
　　他身后躺在摇篮里的孩子正在开心地拨弄一串竹藤编成的小球，它细软的头发是近乎透明的金色，但大大的眼睛却是罕见的深灰，与那个靠在摇篮边打盹的、据说是花农弟弟的男人一模一样。  
　　  
　　而他们身后是漫山遍野纯白的风信子，微风吹动，像是海浪一般层叠起伏，温柔地扑卷着沙漠褪去，恢复了生机的大地。


	24. 番外2：sister

　　清晨耀眼的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙像匕首一样刺在Thor的眼皮上，他懒洋洋地用胳膊将眼睛挡住，然后转了半身想要再睡一会儿。  
　　  
　　但他一翻身便觉得旁边床单冰冷，下意识伸出手想要环抱那个人的姿势僵住，眼睛也睁开了。  
　　  
　　然而他恢复视线便看到自己眼前一片雪白的皮肤，薄薄的皮肤下几节骨椎微微凸起，顺着那些凸起向下看便是线条流畅的股缝，最后隐匿在堆叠的被褥中。  
　　  
　　他太熟悉这节腰肢了，只是这么看上去还是觉得纯洁又诱人，像是第一次看到般惊艳。他忍不住在被子下面蠕动了一下身体，靠过去伸长胳膊将他抱住。  
　　  
　　Loki坐在床边很顺从地任由他抱着自己，但他有些僵硬，T恤穿到一半挂在脖子上，低着头似乎在思索着什么。  
　　  
　　Thor迷迷糊糊地抱着他，脸靠在他微冷细嫩皮肤上，但他冒出的胡渣似乎弄痒了Loki，后者探过手来挡了一下他的脸，然后无意识地用手指摸了摸他的下巴，用一种飘忽又茫然的声音说：“我觉得有点奇怪。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Thor原本还在蹭他绵软的手心，听到这句话登时清醒了许多，便顺势去问。  
　　  
　　“虽然不太可能，但是我好像……”Loki吞吞吐吐犹豫极了，Thor很少看到他这幅样子，心里不由得有些担心，爬起来去看他的脸，却看到他的表情并不恐惧，而是非常疑惑，像是得知了什么不可思议的事情一般。  
　　  
　　“好像怎么了？”Thor跪在他旁边，一只胳膊仍然保持着环抱他腰肢的姿势。  
　　  
　　“好像……”Loki缓慢地将脸转向他，拉着他的手去摸自己的肚子，那里触手柔软又温热，Thor茫然地仰视他似笑非笑又满是讶异的碧绿眸子，突然意识到了他没有说出口的后半句话会是什么。  
　　  
　　在一楼卫生间洗脸的小Fenrir听到楼上突然传来了一声咆哮，像是一头狮子在丛林里找到了他垂涎已久的珍宝。   
　　  
　　但男孩儿充耳不闻，把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，擦了擦脸平静地离开了卫生间。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　“我觉得我们需要一个系统的检查，毕竟你现在不比十年前，而且这也太突然，我们还是谨慎一些比较好。”Thor在餐厅里徘徊，他穿着居家服肩宽腿长，但行动间有些微跛，当年没有及时医治的脚伤留下了不可逆转的后遗症，而与此同时他手腕上一个形状奇怪的手表闪着绿光，像是一只冰冷的眼睛。  
　　  
　　但Loki不说话，他低着头搅拌自己杯子里的牛奶，脸上的表情有些复杂。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕吗？”Thor觉察到他的动摇便在他旁边蹲下，双手抓住他放在膝盖上的左手。  
　　  
　　“我不是在害怕，”Loki摇了摇头，眼睛温和地俯视他，“我只是在想，我们有没有可能隐瞒这个孩子的存在。”  
　　  
　　Thor的脸上微微变色，他瞬间明白Loki的意思。他们这些年虽然生活行事都很低调，但这并不能遮掩他们这个家庭的特殊性，亡国主教与前使徒，同性伴侣与人类最后自然受孕生产的孩子，任何一个标识都能让记者踏破他们的门槛，更不要说他们是这些特殊定语的集合。  
　　  
　　他们是尽可能想要躲避所有曝光的，但这很难，毕竟作为假释战犯的Thor身上带着监视器，他最远不能离开以这栋房子为圆点的一个狭小区域，连拿个报纸或是丢垃圾都要如履薄冰，然而这样的画地为牢也导致全城所有的记者都可以随心所欲地到这里来，他们拍摄Fenrir在街道上滑旱冰，拍摄Thor蹲在草坪上修篱笆，拍摄Loki开车去超市，拍摄所有他们能够拍摄到的关于Laufeyson家族的画面。

　　这倒是没怎么影响到两个大人，毕竟他们过去经历了更多。但它却对Fenrir造成了非常明显的负面作用，Fenrir作为媒体声称的“最后的人类”与“唯一的孩子”，他根本不认识任何同龄人，与他前后近几年一同出生的旧时代人类在美国还不到十名，他的整个童年都没有朋友，他甚至在某个晚上询问Loki“我为什么与所有的人都不一样”，这才让Loki意识到了某些颇为严重的事实。

　　但那个时候已经有些晚了，舆论与环境令七岁的Fenrir封闭心门，他常常沉默，情绪也很少波动，一块积木他就可以一个人玩一整天，后来Loki教他读写，书成了他消磨时间的唯一道具。

　　Thor忧心忡忡，但他被困在这里无计可施，Loki也想了很多办法，他带着Fenrir去湖边去山林，还把他送到布鲁克林让Rogers和Bucky与他一起生活了一段时间，这些事情虽然当下是有效的，但Fenrir一旦返回纽约的公寓，就会沉默地像块石头。

　　就这样一直到去年，环游世界回来的Hela见到了自己已经长大许多的侄子，她在听完弟弟的担忧之后决定每隔三个月把Fenrir带到外面去看看，或许真正目睹过这个世界样子的男孩会好一些。

　　Fenrir从来不会拒绝大人们的决定，他带着自己的小行李箱跟着Hela走了，然后跟着她在整整七个月中去了欧洲与非洲的大部分地方，这的确给他带来了些微的好转，他跟着Hela学了一点法语又长高了晒黑了，性格虽仍然寡淡，但健康了许多。

　　Thor转头看着Fenrir趴在客厅地毯上读书的背影，像是下定了什么决心一样说：“你带着Fenriri去Hela那里，然后让她带着你们找个地方藏起来。”

　　Loki放开勺子，也将他的手指握住：“我们不是说好了吗？”

　　“五个月而已，”Thor指了指自己的定位监控器，上面的倒数计日只剩下了147天，“你们先过去，我很快就来。”

　　“我不走。”Loki坚决摇头，他心里很清楚某些不能摆在台面上的事实，基列带来的短暂阴霾即便过去近十年也并没有完全从这片土地上散去，而那些曾经因为那场噩梦而失去许多珍贵东西的人们的仇恨更难被时间稀释，新政府虽然为了“宽容”的名号假释了最后一名存活的基列大主教，但他们并不会在乎这个人的生活究竟会是怎么样的。

　　有多少个深夜他们听到屋子外传来枪声，无数次听到玻璃被石块砸破，燃烧弹与自制的汽由弹在清晨丢入草坪，还有不计其数的恐吓信、诅咒信与威胁信，门前的脚垫上常常出现各种动物狰狞的死尸。

　　这个国家没有忘记，人们也没有释怀，Thor Odinson如今仍然活着的事实令多少人无法接受，Loki不敢想象自己离开后还有没有一个夜晚能够安心睡着。

　　“别担心，”Thor蹲着亲吻他的指节，“我不会有事的。”

　　而Loki沉默地凝视着他金灿灿的发顶，用极轻的声音说：“你以前也这么说过。”

　　Thor的动作僵住，心脏突然被一只冰凉的大手攥紧，他自从六年前假释出狱与Loki得偿所愿地生活在一起之后，还是第一次听闻他说起以前的事情。当年在特区经历的一切都在他的灵魂与内心深处留下了难以愈合的疮疤，虽然Loki从不提及，但Thor明白那些东西并不是仅靠时间稀释与自己掩埋就能抹杀的东西，那些长久而隐秘的痛楚只会延绵不绝地从一些细小的言行上流露出来——

　　他永远不会穿任何红色的衣物，甚至不会购买任何红色的纺织制品；他永远留着过耳的长发，就算只是起一点点风他出门时都会带着帽子；他购买了整整一屋子的书籍，但没有任何一本是关于宗教的，他甚至连God这个词都不会讲……

　　Thor知道这一切都是自己的过错，他只能倾尽余生去偿还和弥补。

　　“我爱你，”于是他说，“Loki Laufeyson，我爱你。你是我活着的理由，我会万分小心地珍惜性命，我会苟且到重新与你相见的那天，为了那一天我会拼尽全力。”

　　Loki碧绿的眼睛有些湿润，但他的表情仍然是坚决的，想了想才咬着牙说：“我三个月后再走。”

　　Thor虽然心里并不完全认同，但他知道这一步Loki已经让得艰难，便没再强求，答应了他。

　　客厅里似乎在全神贯注读书的男孩听到他们对话似乎告一段落，浅蓝色的眼睛里紧张的神色这才悄悄缓和，他放下心来，将手中的书轻轻翻过一页。

　　又过了几天，Thor帮Fenrir收拾房间的时候发现他的玩具都不见了，他有些奇怪便对Loki讲了这件事，Loki担心Fenrir是不是知道他们将会有新的孩子所以觉得不开心，但却没想到两个人在Fenrir的床底下找到了一个从来没见过的，钉的整整齐齐的小木箱，Loki很奇怪，Thor告诉他自己之前无聊的时候教过Fenrir一点木工活，这个恐怕是他背着他们自己做的。

　　两个人对于Fenrir这样的行为都很意外，将木箱打开之后才发现里面是儿子全部消失的玩具，最上面还有几本他刚识字时很喜欢那本满是插图的《海的女儿》，然后箱子顶端贴着一张纸条，上面用蜡笔写了一行小字——

　　For Sister.

　　——

　　天气转冷的时候Hela到纽约来了，她原本只是按照约定打算带着Fenrir去法国，却没想到Loki神色尴尬，晚饭时向她讲述了一个听起来如同天方夜谭的事实。

　　“F——”Hela差点迸出一句脏话，看了一眼坐在餐桌尽头乖乖吃鸡腿的小侄子才艰难地把那个字眼吞回去，一双与Loki如出一辙的绿眼睛看了看神色僵硬的弟弟又看了看坐在距离她最远位置眼神飘忽的Thor，最后没忍住一巴掌拍在了餐桌上。

　　Thor抓着杯子的手腕一抖，Fenrir却好像很习惯Hela这样暴力的动作，连头都没抬。

　　“你居然，”Hela冲着Thor先愤然说了半句，又觉得这种指控没什么力度便转回来看着Loki，“你居然还能……”

　　“我也没有想到。”Loki垂着眼睛。

　　“所以你决定了？”Hela问。

　　“什么决定？”Loki不明白她在问什么。

　　“上次你怎么捱过来的都忘了是吗？Stark有没有明确说过你的身体其实不适合生育，”Hela声音提高，“不长记性吗你？”

　　Loki抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

　　“你们俩怎么回事儿啊，”Hela愤怒地看了一眼Thor，“好了伤疤忘了疼是吗？”

　　“我们是真没有想到。”Thor小心翼翼地说。

　　“事已至此说这些有什么用，”Loki低头看着自己交叠在腹部的手，“这么多年都没有新生儿了，我还能不要它吗？”

　　“人类就指望你一个人了是吗？”Hela气得隔空戳了一下他的肚子，“人类就指望它留点火种了？你能不能有一分钟为自己的安危想想，”她又抬头看脸色变苍白的Thor，“还有你，你真心觉得用他再换一个孩子很值吗？”

　　她说完摔下叉子便离开了餐厅，只剩下Loki与Thor坐在餐桌旁面面相觑。

　　Loki食欲全无，他站起来走到厨房去给自己倒水，Thor担心地跟在他后面。但两个人都没有说话，空气里只有清水流入玻璃杯的声音。

　　Loki靠在冰箱上喝了两口水才艰难缓和了翻涌的呕吐欲，Thor看出他脸色不好，便伸出手帮他顺了顺脊背。

　　“我觉得她说的有道理。”他盯着Loki灯光下白得几乎晃眼的一小截脖子轻声说，“你现在状况不比当年，风险的确很大。”

　　Loki不说话，他手指缓慢摩挲玻璃杯的边缘，看着里面漾起微弱的涟漪。

　　“要不要我们再去问一下Stark先生，”Thor有些焦急，他揽着Loki的肩膀，却发现他这些日子好像又瘦了许多，“如果他认为有风险，我们就终止——”

　　“我不想让更多的人知道这件事了。”Loki摇头，“我自己的身体我心里有数，这些年我很健康，你也知道。”

　　他说完仰头又喝了一口水，走到流理台前去冲洗杯子的时候却听到Thor在自己身后说：“但我很害怕。”

　　Loki伸出去的手在冷水下冲刷，他动作顿住，却不敢回头。

　　“我很害怕，”Thor又重复了一次，他很少示弱，应该说他几乎从不示弱，但他说出这句话的时候声音是颤抖的，“Hela说的其实就是我最怕的，用你去换一个孩子，或者说用你去换任何东西我都不会去换，我只要你。”

　　“但这不是交换。”Loki轻轻叹了口气，他将水管关掉，回头望着站在自己身后的男人，“我会好好的。”

　　“我已经不年轻了，”Thor向他靠近一步，双手环抱他的腰，温柔凝视的眼神却有些痛苦，“我也知道自己的状况，我害怕你遭受任何伤害，更害怕我会离开你……”

　　“不会——”Loki不敢看他，轻声反驳。

　　“我在尽力，我也想承诺更多，但我怕我会让你失望，我怕我们让Fenrir失望。”他碧蓝的眸子猛地砸落一颗泪水，他很坦诚，但这坦诚听来如此残忍，“但你还年轻，你会有更多陪伴他的日子，我不想让你用未来去赌今天，我不想让你冒险。”

　　“我们没必要考虑那么长远的事情，Thor，”Loki用拇指拂过他湿润的眼眶，又凑上去亲吻他胡子里纠结未能落下的泪珠，他也落下泪来，“在我看来任何一天都是珍宝都是恩赐，但那前提是我们要在一起。”

　　“我想贪求更多。”Thor哑声说。

　　“会有的，”Loki向他承诺，“那是我们应得的。”

　　Thor听完，只无言地将他紧紧抱在怀里。

　　——

　　虽然心里很不情愿，但Hela还是同意了带着弟弟与侄子先离开美国，他们走的那天天气阴沉像是快要下雨，Loki在客厅里帮儿子穿衣服，而Thor与Hela一起把行李往租来的车子里搬。

　　Fenrir在这个早晨一直闷闷不乐，Loki问了很多次，他才嗫嚅着说：“我不要妹妹了。”

　　Loki惊讶地蹲下去平视他：“为什么？”

　　“我看到你和爸爸都哭了，”Fenrir晴空般的蓝眼睛里蓄了两汪泪，胖软的手指抓着Loki卫衣上的抽绳，“Hela也说妹妹会对你不好，我不要她了。”

　　“妹妹不会对我不好。”Loki心里微酸，又想起那个藏在床底下的木箱，便耐心向他解释，“她很乖的，她不会对任何人不好。”

　　Fenrir将信将疑地眨了眨眼睛，湿润而粘连的睫毛像是扇子般：“真的吗？”

　　“真的，我什么时候骗过你。”Loki亲了亲他滑嫩的脸颊，“而且你不是很期待她吗？”

　　Fenrir点了点头，但他还是有些犹豫地望着自己的鞋子。

　　“好了，走吧。别让Hela等急了。”Loki弯腰想要抱他，但Fenrir却坚持要自己走，Loki看他坚决的小脸很像是缩小版的Thor，便笑着牵他的手，然而走出去两步才想起自己一直没有问那个心里很疑惑的问题：“你怎么知道是妹妹不是弟弟？”

　　“我就是知道。”Fenrir自信地回答，他抬头看着Loki，用一种非常骄傲又暗含喜悦的语气说，“我梦到她了。”

　　……  
　　  
　　搬完最后一个箱子的Hela靠在车边看着Thor又去倒了两杯水过来，他起路来微微跛脚，下台阶的时候也有些笨拙。

　　Hela端着水杯喝了一口，然后望着远处雾气笼罩的山峦，突然说：“你的腿治不好了吗？”

　　Thor没想到她会关心自己，受宠若惊地看了她一眼，连忙答：“其实不是重伤，只是骨折了没有好好治疗，后来骨头长歪了又被折断重接，当时没有遇到好的医生，所以现在就变成了这样。”

　　他说完见Hela不做声，又没话找话地补充：“不过没什么大碍，你不用担心。”

　　但Hela转过头来冷冷地看了他一眼，却说：“我不会原谅你的，Odinson。”

　　Thor有些惊惶地看着她。

　　“就算我同意这些年Loki与你一起生活，也不代表我接受你。”Hela接着说，“那段日子你对他所做的事情，我十年来没有忘，这一生也不会忘。”她碧绿的眼睛在阴暗的天光下冷得像冰锋利如刀，“你曾绑架他，囚禁他，恐吓他，侮辱他，威胁他，伤害他，”她声音越急越高，“还有！”

　　Thor感觉她一字一句都如同匕首带着血光迎面而来，便猛然闭上眼睛，然而Hela的声音却忽的沉了下去，像是极轻的风拂过耳畔：“——你在我未能保护他的时候，不顾一切地保护了他。”

　　Thor以为自己出现了幻觉，惊愕地睁开双眼。却看到从来冷硬的女人疲惫地冲自己笑了，那一笑Thor才意识到Hela也不再年轻了，她仍然锋芒在露，但眼角却已然爬上了蜿蜒的细纹。

　　“我感激你，Thor Odinson。”Hela真诚地说出从未说过的话，“虽然我不想承认，但我知道你为他所做的很多事情我都未必能做到，他虽然因为你的确遭受了很多折磨，然而我必须要说，我在伦敦锦衣玉食的弟弟那些年是从来没有‘活着’过的，但现在他活着，”她透过落地窗看到Loki在笑着亲吻Fenrir的脸颊，“因为你，因为Fenrir，他是真真正正活在这世间的。”

　　Thor也顺着她的目光去看，Loki与只到他腰线高的男孩穿着一样纯白的运动套装，他们正手拉手走下台阶来，两个人都在笑。

　　天放晴了。

　　——

　　2137年6月2日，Loki在英国坎布里亚郡秘密生下了一个女婴，她的存在一直被后人认为是Hela Laufeyson申请基因融合的结果，没有人知道她实际上才是人类的最后一个自然受孕并分娩的孩子。

　　Einmyria的降生改变了Fenrir，沉默寡言的男孩慢慢变得开朗，他给妹妹讲故事，带着她到草地上树林里湖边去玩，他的生活突然从扁平黑白的书本里跳脱出来，变成了立体的，彩色的。

　　但Laufeyson家的小女儿一生都没有离开过英格兰，她与双亲和兄长平静地生活在坎布里亚郡，这里没有人认识他们，没人关注他们，更没人会威胁到他们的安全。

　　2190年3月的某个春日，Thor Odinson在睡梦中安然离世，他前一夜所说的最后一句话是对自己枕畔的人说自己永远爱他。

　　两个月后，为Thor操持完葬礼的Loki Laufeyson坐在屋前的夕阳中停止了呼吸。Fenrir便按照他生前的要求将他与Thor葬在一处，却没想到他与Einmyria将父亲的墓穴挖开，发现那里早就留好了两个人的位置。

　　双亲去世后，64岁的Fenrir带着妹妹回到伯明翰的养老院中度过余生。

　　2253年冬天，117岁高龄的Einmyria突然要求兄长再一次讲述那个自己最喜欢的，听了无数次的故事。

　　Fenrir宠溺她，便拉着她的手让她蜷缩在自己怀里，然后轻声开始讲述那个他已经可以从头到尾背下来的故事：“海的深处很蓝，像是最美的，矢车菊的花瓣……”（注①）

　　那是他最后一次讲述这个故事。


	25. 番外3：劳菲森

　　天气变冷的时候，Thor身上佩戴七年的定位监控器终于被摘掉了，纽约的媒体报道了这件事，又引来了一阵反对他重获自由的声讨。  
　　  
　　但Thor并不在意，他的心早就飞到了伦敦去。  
　　  
　　自从Loki带着Fenrir离开后他只能一个人在这间房子里度日如年，这还是自从他出狱之后与Loki分开时间最长的一次，他无时不刻不在思念自己的爱人和儿子，但同时又害怕暴露Loki的行踪所以他们连哪怕一封信件都没有互通过，再没有拍到过Loki Laufeyson和Fenrir的媒体不止一次来询问Thor到底发生了什么事情，Thor向他们撒谎说自己与Loki分开了。  
　　  
　　这又是一件能让强硬派们津津乐道的事情，他们兴高采烈地宣称迷途的羔羊找到了方向，被他花言巧语蒙骗了足足十年的前使徒终于看清了他到底是一个什么样的恶棍，所以才带着儿子离开了他。  
　　  
　　Thor根本懒得看那些胡编乱造的报道和乌烟瘴气的电视节目，他每天唯一关注的事情只有自己手腕上的数字倒退。  
　　  
　　摘掉控制器之后的第十天，街道上没日没夜蹲守的记者们终于放弃，然而他们并不知道在自己离开之后，他们监视的那个人便背上早就准备好的行李悄然离开了那栋房子。  
　　  
　　他一路狂奔到码头，然后连夜坐船离开了美洲。  
　　  
　　他乘坐走私电子零件的渡轮横跨大西洋然后由法国南特登陆，又马不停蹄地转坐火车穿过重建的英吉利海峡隧道前往伦敦，他这一路辗转花费了接近半个月的时间，最后到达温莎堡时，天已经冷得开始下雪了。  
　　  
　　他在那个落雪的清晨终于看到了Hela留下纸条上所写的那条街道和那栋孤零零坐落在街角的水红色砖瓦的房子。天才蒙蒙亮，大雪中没有一丝声音。  
　　  
　　疲惫不堪的Thor站在街对面向那栋房子看去，他突然感到前所有的紧张，冷风吹拂他未能被围巾遮掩的脸颊，他知道自己此时一定很脏乱狼狈，他在考虑要不要找个地方洗个澡换身衣服再回来。  
　　  
　　但当他准备转身的时候却看到面前那栋房子的二楼亮起一盏馨黄的灯，灯光透过被水蒸气弥漫的玻璃照亮那小小一角青灰色的天空，Thor的心陡然剧烈跳动起来。  
　　  
　　他站在原地没有动，然后那扇在白色台阶前的门打开了，屋子里的金色灯光洒落在一尘不染的雪地上，Loki从里面跑了出来，他苍白的脸上满是惊讶，碧绿的眼睛湿润又明亮，里面写着劫后余生般的迫切与欣喜。  
　　  
　　Thor看到他的样子心脏又悬到喉间，他丢下背包比他更快地穿过马路，自从26岁腿伤之后他还没有跑得这么快过，大雪与狂风掠过耳际，但他一步不停。  
　　  
　　然后他抓住了Loki微冷的手腕，他出来的太急好像只在睡袍外面穿了一件针织的长衫，黑色的长发和睫毛上落了雪，又融化了顺着脸颊流淌下来。  
　　  
　　躲藏在温莎堡的Loki与他不同，他这几个月来看很多新闻几乎阅读所有能够拿到的报纸，这也是他仅剩能够得到Thor消息的途径。  
　　  
　　上个月他读到Thor的控制器已经被摘掉，但二十多天过去了他并没有来，Loki感到担忧，但这份担忧他又没办法对Hela说，于是接连几天都没有睡好，结果没想到方只是无意识站在窗边向外面望去的时候，却看到一个熟悉的身影站在雪夜中。  
　　  
　　“你怎么耽搁这么久……”Loki含糊地哽咽了一声，将脸埋在他胡子拉碴的脖颈里。  
　　  
　　Thor很想道歉却喉咙哽住说不出话来，只将他紧紧抱在怀里，他在心里发誓这一生绝不会再将这个人放开。  
　　  
　　滚热的泪落在他冰凉的围巾里，他俯身将另一只胳膊穿过Loki的腿弯，然后抱着他走上台阶回到温暖的室内。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　Thor把自己浸在热水里，感觉自己终于活过来了。他越过浴室里的蒸汽打量四周，这里并不很宽敞，装饰风格比较年久，但目之所及整洁干净井井有条，比起美国的房子更有强烈的，家的味道。  
　　  
　　他心里涌上欣慰与饱胀的爱意，不愿意在洗澡上浪费与Loki相处的时间，便草草将全身擦了两周便要站起来穿衣服，但他心心念念的那个人却推门进来了，他手里拿着一条卷起来的毛巾，外面的针织长衫已经脱掉，宽大而柔软的乳白色睡袍下只露着一截脚踝。  
　　  
　　Thor以为他来催促自己，便说：“我这就出去了。”  
　　  
　　“别急，”Loki走过来按了一下他的肩膀，笑着说，“外面太冷了，你多泡一会儿，”然后又坐在浴缸的边缘把毛巾展开，露出来里面的剃须膏和刀片，“我帮你把胡子刮一下。”  
　　  
　　Thor讷讷地摸了摸自己跟流浪汉无异的络腮胡子，放低身体滑回到热水里。  
　　  
　　“就这样Fenrir一定不认得你。”Loki看起来心情很好，他轻柔地将剃须膏抹在Thor脸上，然后一点点帮他刮掉那些纠结成一团的坚硬胡子。  
　　  
　　“你认得我就行。”Thor趁着他往毛巾上擦刀片的时候抓紧发言，他忍不住从水里伸出一只手来拉着Loki撑着浴缸边的手腕，Loki被他抓着其实不太方便，但也没有说什么。  
　　  
　　他动作细致但很快，Thor怕被割伤就只是安静地盯着他看，可能是觉得不方便所以用一块手帕把略长的头发束了起来，Thor看着他垂落在脸颊两旁微卷的发丝，只觉得它们晃动间似乎在轻撩自己的心口。  
　　  
　　就算已经朝夕相处七年，Thor仍然觉得他一举一动一颦一笑都如同最初在华盛顿时牵动自己的心神，近十二年的光阴并没有使他衰老，岁月打磨他的棱角拂去他脸上的阴霾，这张面孔如今看来反而愈发精致又柔和，再度孕育生命让他整个人像是在发光。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你。”他突然说。  
　　  
　　已经帮他刮好胡子正低头收拾毛巾和刀片的Loki突然愣住，他茫然地抬起脸来刚想要问Thor为什么道谢，就被对方突然拉着胳膊抱住脖子深深吻住。  
　　  
　　毛巾与剃须膏的罐子跌落在脚下，但没有人在意。  
　　  
　　Loki被Thor几乎整个身体都拖进热水里，他只能倚靠在Thor胸膛上，也张开嘴伸出舌头回吻对方，其实他趁着Thor洗澡非要到浴室里来也是抱了想要肌肤相亲的意图，这个亲吻虽然简单但它饱含的意味却是深远的，两人在热气蒸腾间交换了一个冗长又情动的吻，当Thor终于把Loki放开的时候，他头上的手帕已经散开，海藻一般被微微沾湿的黑发披散下来，更衬得那张粉白却又染上羞红的脸动人无比。  
　　  
　　Thor再无法忍耐，他坐直了一些小心翼翼地将Loki抱进浴缸里，然后又打开热水遮掩他们即将要发出的声音，Loki也明白他的意图，自己将已经完全被打湿贴在身上如同透明的睡袍脱掉，那袍子下面他什么都没有穿。  
　　  
　　Thor的眼神一暗，盯着他一半掩藏在热水中白皙光裸的身体，看来Hela把他照顾得很好，比起分开的时候他胖了一些，肩膀和大腿都肉眼可见的圆润许多，但变化最大的还是像气球一样鼓胀起来的腹部，那里起伏的线条温柔，不知道是不是激素分泌的缘故，他连平坦的胸脯也有一点点鼓起，上面两枚尖尖红果鲜艳欲滴。  
　　  
　　Loki俯身去与他贴近，两人彼此吞吐的呼吸都很灼热，Loki微冷的手指摸了摸Thor已经清理干净的下巴，然后主动凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　久违的触感与气味让Loki意乱神迷，他们在一起生活之后还是第一次分别这么长时间，这些漫长的日夜也让他非常直观而清晰地感受到了自己是多么需要这个人，他触摸他温热的皮肤望着他碧蓝的眼睛，内心水涨船高的无数情愫如同海啸般喷薄而出。  
　　  
　　Thor也等待这一刻很久，他的思念溢于言表，蓝眼睛里染上猩红，像是个饥肠辘辘终于看到食物的猛兽，他左手将Loki紧紧抱着，右手按着他的头让他更紧密地贴近自己，他的手掌过去常年用枪所以磨出薄茧，与Loki光滑如绸缎般的肌肤接触，带来一种格外强烈的触感。  
　　  
　　Loki眼睛下面的一小片脸颊也发红，他碧绿的眸子湿润，冰凉的发梢落在Thor脸上，他浑身发软嘴唇被吸吮得又胀又麻，透明粘腻的涎液顺着下巴流到脖子里，使得他胸前的皮肤看上去好像镀了一层亮光。  
　　  
　　Thor尝够了他的唇舌又转而亲吻他的耳廓，与此同时手也探到水里去摸他的腿间，Loki瑟缩地躲了一下，但浴缸并不很大，他被紧紧抱着避无可避，只能靠在Thor胸口有些害怕地小声说：“Fenrir和Hela可能快起床了……”  
　　  
　　听到Hela和儿子的名字Thor的表情冷静了些许，但就在Loki以为他会这么放过自己的时候，他却又说：“那我们速战速决。”  
　　  
　　Loki被他抱在身上往起坐了几寸，感觉自己屁股下面有什么东西坚硬又滚烫，他扶着Thor的肩膀低低惊叫了一声：“不行，这个房子隔音不好，会被他们听到的。”  
　　  
　　“那你就忍着一点。”Thor把热水开的更大，许多热气蒸腾起来，让整个浴室都雾蒙蒙的，他狡黠地露齿而笑，“而且不是你先招惹我的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我哪有——”Loki本来嘴硬想反驳，却被他摸过来两根手指，他瞬间腰和声音都软了，咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音。  
　　  
　　“我洗着澡你就敢只穿着睡袍进来，还说没有？”Thor整个人坐起来，小心翼翼让Loki自己靠在浴缸另一边，他长长的黑发已经全部被打湿，更显得那张脸白皙精致，Thor失神了一瞬间，然后低头去看Loki水面之下折叠起来有些肿胀但仍然极富美感的双腿，那双腿几乎找不到任何瑕疵，但唯独右腿的腿根处有一个深青色的英文单词——Ofthor。  
　　  
　　Loki意识到他在看什么，他宽慰地笑了笑，然后伸出手去拉Thor的手：“好看吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor不说话，他低垂眼帘不知道在想什么。  
　　  
　　“怎么啦？”Loki觉得他这样很有趣，很多事情其实他自己已经释然，但Thor却耿耿于怀，这个纹身是他内心深处一个鲜血淋漓的症结，他们从前都很避免提起那段日子，毕竟过去的已经过去了，现在才是一切。  
　　  
　　Thor也默默拉着他的手指，他沉默了半分钟突然伸出左手从浴缸外把那个掉落在地砖上的剃须刀刀片拾了起来，Loki吓了一跳已经意识到了什么，连忙伸出手按着他。  
　　  
　　“你也刺一个给我。”Thor非常认真地说，他姿态放得极低，将那个刀片塞进Loki手里，然后握着他的手腕往自己心口戳，“你也刺一个，Ofloki或者、或者什么别的，只要你开心——”  
　　  
　　Loki安静地望着他，眼睛里的惊惶散去，那神色又变得温和：“不需要，Thor，我知道它已经在这里了，”他用指尖轻轻戳了一下Thor沾满水珠的坚实胸肌，亲昵地冲他笑，“我看得到。”  
　　  
　　Thor心中无数情绪与回忆翻涌，他有许多道歉的话说喉咙却哽住，只能低下头去亲吻Loki微冷的指尖。  
　　  
　　Loki小心翼翼地把刀片放下，然后摸了摸男人粗硬的短发，弯着脖子去亲吻他裸露在外的肩膀和脖子。  
　　  
　　Thor也与他回应，随即却闭着气潜入到水面下去。  
　　  
　　Loki有些迟钝没有意识到他在做什么，然而马上他的双腿就被分开，腿根处被刺青的那个地方贴上来滚热柔软的舌头，他倒吸一口气咬着自己的手腕，以免发出惊醒Hela或者Fenrir的声音。  
　　  
　　Thor一口气闭了很长，顺着刺青舔到Loki腿间的时候他便颤抖着夹住了Thor的肩膀，他们分离几个月彼此都只是在忍耐，Loki孕期敏感，Thor连气都没换他就呜咽着从花穴涌出一小股比热水还要滚烫的清液来，Thor顺势吞了一口，才又抬起头来。  
　　  
　　Loki高潮过后力气全无，半闭着眼睛就往浴缸底滑去，Thor抱着他往上拽了几寸，让他整个人靠坐在自己身上，然后将自己已经完全准备就绪的阴茎往他还在微微颤抖的湿软小洞里塞。  
　　  
　　Loki有气无力地哼了一声，任由他将自己的胳膊挟在身后，双膝跪在热水中，他腿上无力所以一坐便坐得很深，屁股碰到了Thor粗糙的毛发，便又觉得自己敏感了一万倍。  
　　  
　　Thor也被他夹得牙齿咬紧，他自己憋了很久没有多少定力，与此同时还要小心不能伤到孩子，所以扶着Loki的腰非常轻柔缓慢地进出了十几个回合，然而这样浅尝即止的力道根本无法让Loki满足，他眼睛睁开又好像有了点力气，挣扎了一下让Thor把自己的胳膊放开，然后自己抓住了浴缸的边缘。  
　　  
　　Thor很了解他这样的举动，便好整以暇松开他的手腕，又向后靠了靠将主导权交给他。  
　　  
　　Loki欲念燃烧羞耻心全无，他只是觉得心脏与身体都很酸痒，于是迫不及待地前后挪动了几十次，然而他现在身体笨重又因为太舒服所以体力消逝很快，几分钟下来就气喘吁吁地扶着Thor的腹肌不肯再动，Thor看他聚成缕的黑发在脸庞和湿热的空气中来回拂过，一双碧绿迷蒙的漂亮眼珠满含渴求与爱意，他心脏快要爆炸，将Loki的双手抓着紧紧抱在怀里，然后屈起双腿主动顶弄他。  
　　  
　　Loki差点叫出声来，但这一次又不能咬手腕，只能把脸埋在Thor的肩窝里，尽可能地压抑声音。  
　　  
　　然而Thor听着他在耳边又是喘息又是呜咽简直比任何反馈都要撩人，但他又不敢太用力，只能发狠地亲吻和啃咬Loki沾满汗水软嫩的脖颈皮肤。  
　　  
　　“呜，Thor……”Loki忍不住哀求着呼唤他的名字，他声音沙哑又粘腻，Thor快把一口牙咬碎，声音几乎从鼻子里挤出来：“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“能、能不能快一点……”Loki动了动屁股，宝石般的眼睛里落下滚热的泪来，他整个人软的像是快融化，唯独有力气的地方只是腿间，又夹又咬地让Thor的理智距离崩断只剩下最后一根头发丝。  
　　  
　　“以后补给你。”Thor不敢再放纵自己，他感觉Loki的脸颊虽然滚烫但贴着自己的身体因为沾了水又一直裸露在外所以体温下降很多，他腾出一只手来伸进热水里帮Loki摸了摸前面又细致捻弄了一番，Loki身体突然僵硬腿间又溢出一波热液，他停下来又享受了几秒钟便赶快拔出来发泄在水里，折腾了这么久他也很累，抱着Loki在有些冷掉的浴缸里躺了一会儿。  
　　  
　　天已经完全大亮，Thor自己穿上浴袍又用毛毯把光溜溜的Loki裹住，然后悄然打开门蹑手蹑脚地到二楼的卧室去，Loki躺在柔软的大床上才感觉呼吸终于能艰难平缓，他侧躺着顺手拉过一个抱枕垫着肚子，Thor看着他脸上神色温柔，又忍不住爬上床去抱着他。  
　　  
　　Fenrir出生前的大半年他都在基列和新政府的监狱度过，虽然在Rogers的帮助下他目睹了Fenrir的出生，但随即又与Loki和孩子分离五年之久，他心里总是有遗憾，他未能参与的日子太多，他不知道的事情太多，就像他此时看着Loki不同往日圆滚的脚踝和鼓胀的脚面，那里呈现出一种完全不正常的光泽。  
　　  
　　“肿的这么厉害吗？”Thor有些心疼，坐在旁边摸了一下他的小腿，但却又不知道怎么帮他缓解。  
　　  
　　“没事儿。”Loki看他小心翼翼的样子，笑着说，“到后期是会这样的，生了就好了。”  
　　  
　　听他这么说Thor更是紧张，他脸颊贴着Loki潮湿的头发，正在想就这么休息一会儿的时候又听到Loki抓着自己的手指说：“他们有为难你吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor原本昏昏欲睡，听到他这么一问突然想起了自己被摘掉限制器之后的那段日子，他马上又爬起来快步走到楼下去，从自己放在玄关的大衣里翻出来一个小纸包。  
　　  
　　Loki不明白他要做什么，在枕头上支着上半身疑惑地看着他。  
　　  
　　“你和Fenrir离开之后我没有别的事情做，每天待在屋子里闷得快要发疯，”Thor重新靠过来，张开手把那个牛皮纸包放在他手心，“后来我看到Hela早年留下的几件俄罗斯的银器，便趁着夜深人静全都融了，”他眯着眼睛恶作剧一般地笑了笑，“你千万别告诉她。”  
　　  
　　Loki不明所以地看着他，但也笑了，同时伸出手把那个纸包打开，那里面静静躺着一只银戒，金色的晨曦为它镀上光芒。  
　　  
　　“我就想着这么多年理应给你这样的东西，”Thor有些不好意思，他弯着脖子姿态很低，说话的声音发涩，“但是……我现在又——”  
　　  
　　“好漂亮。”Loki却打断他，眼睛盯着手心那个小小的银圈，它的表面磨得极其光滑，圈形也近乎完美，很难想像这是完全用手工制作的，而顺着日光去看它的内侧还有并不非常齐整却深刻清晰的字母：  
　　  
　　Love Loki  
　　  
　　Loki的眼睛湿润，他抬头看着满脸紧张的男人，他曾经高高在上的锋芒全部被种种折磨和变故磨砺殆尽，十年前他作为特区大主教有权有势，即便在物质极其匮乏的年代他手指上一枚常戴的黑宝石戒指也价值连城，然而他为了保全和拯救自己从云端跌落谷底锒铛入狱，后来他们全家人的日常花销完全只靠政府支持，美国政府对于“最后一名旧世代”非常慷慨，但这份慷慨显然与臭名昭彰的Thor Odinson无关。  
　　  
　　听到他肯定的评价Thor也松了一口气，他很清楚Loki过去近三十年的生活虽然有磨难但从来与穷困无关，现在他放弃一切与自己生活，隐姓埋名会比在纽约更辛苦许多。  
　　  
　　他手指有些颤抖，将那个略小一些的戒指拿起来，然后寻求意见般小心翼翼地望着Loki。  
　　  
　　Loki表情交杂感动与酸楚，他点了点头。  
　　  
　　Thor便帮他把那个银圈戴在手指上，他从未量过Loki的指围，但仅凭多次十指交握的触感便分毫不差地做出了完全合适的戒指，那个金属小圈箍在皮肤上，像是紧紧地束住了两颗长久以来飘泊不定的心。  
　　  
　　Loki转动手腕看着那镜面般的戒面上亮丽的光芒流转，他心中满胀酸热的喜悦，伸手抱着Thor的脖子去亲吻他有些颤抖的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　Fenrir对于Thor的团聚没有表现出什么特别的反应，他很乖又礼貌地在Loki的要求下亲了亲父亲粗糙的脸颊，然后就跳下他的膝盖去角落里读书了。  
　　  
　　反而Hela像是松了一口气的样子，不管她是不是真的在担心自己，Thor看得出她是很高兴看到自己安然无恙回来的。  
　　  
　　就这样日子平静过去，Einmyria出生了。  
　　  
　　这一次Loki没有遭受什么长时间的折磨，也许是第二次有了经验或者是Einmyria的确比兄长更迫不及待来到这世间所致，一切都顺利极了。  
　　  
　　身体恢复了一些之后Loki开始用假名在家里接一些翻译的工作，脱离美国政府之后他们需要一些收入来养活孩子，Thor买了一台卡车帮小镇的水果店和面包店送货，他们行事非常小心，但即便如此还是被小镇里一些看过基列相关报道的人认了出来。  
　　  
　　Thor没有办法，与Loki商量之后两个人决定搬家去更偏远的地方，Loki虽然知道再次搬家一定会让好不容易喜欢到附近树林去玩的Fenrir很不开心，但他还是同意了。  
　　  
　　但就在他们准备离开温莎堡的前一夜，有一个人冒着冷雨敲响了大门，Thor小心翼翼透过门缝去看，却看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
　　  
　　——Andy Moore正站在门外。  
　　  
　　虽然并不想与任何曾为基列效力抑或与基列有任何联系的人接触，但这么大的雨Thor也不忍心让Andy就这么站在外面，于是犹豫再三还是打开了门。  
　　  
　　Andy看到他的瞬间脸上露出释然的笑容，十年间他个子长高了一些身体也强壮，但这张脸上略带怯懦而又纯然的笑容却没有任何改变。  
　　  
　　“你来做什么？”虽然Thor心里感激他曾经为自己为Loki所做的一切，但这样的情境下他不得不警惕千倍。  
　　  
　　“我是自己找到这里地址的，我没有告诉任何人。”Andy站在玄关里，他冻得不轻，说话有些打颤，“我到这里来只是因为一封有投递给Loki的信，邮局找不到他所以辗转落在了我这儿。”Andy从怀里摸出来一封被塑料布包裹得严严实实的信件，抱着Einmyria的非常紧张的Loki听到自己的名字，也犹豫地从客厅的壁炉边站起来往这边看。  
　　  
　　Andy看到他怀里还有一个婴儿，眼睛瞬间便瞪大了，他看了看Thor又看了看Loki，张开嘴发出一个疑问的声音：“难道……？”  
　　  
　　Thor却不回答他，往旁侧了一步稍微将Loki挡住，然后结果Andy手里的信封：“这是从哪儿来的信？”  
　　  
　　“伦敦。”Andy脑子里还在想那个没可能的可能，随口回答。  
　　  
　　Loki一听伦敦表情微微一变，把放在旁边带护栏的小床里，然后快步走过来拆信。  
　　  
　　那封信很薄，而且严格来说它也并不是信，信封里装着一张报纸，展开之后角落里的一篇文章是：与基列交易使女的战犯Laufey公爵病重，弥留之际寻找失散多年的爱子。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　Hela把剪报揉成团扔在了喝剩的汤碗里，她摸出火柴点燃一根烟，然后又把没燃尽的火柴也扔进了碗里。  
　　  
　　薄薄的报纸燃烧起来，很快就变成了一小撮沉在汤底的灰。  
　　  
　　“爱子，我他妈是在看什么幽默专栏吗？”Hela冷笑了一声，烟雾吐在灯光下的空气里。  
　　  
　　Loki听到她爆粗下意识看了一眼趴在壁炉边的Fenrir，不过孩子从来对他们的谈话充耳不闻，正在专心致志地听抱着Einmyria的Thor给他读故事书，然而坐在他们身后的Andy却有些瑟缩，害怕地看着Hela。  
　　  
　　“你别告诉我你想去见他，”Hela抱着手臂看着弟弟，“你的爱心真的太泛滥了。”  
　　  
　　“我只是觉得我需要一个答案，”Loki认真地说，“母亲说过他们当年并不是真的想要让基列带走我，Gunther骗了他们——”  
　　  
　　“不管是不是Gunther的错，他们在你被基列抓走之后仍然购买使女与基列交好，这就说明他们并不像自己说所的那样在意你，”Hela打断了他，她冷笑着，声音却无限悲哀，“对于他们来说我是异类，你是怪胎，他们宁愿无儿无女也不愿意承认我们，这就是你想要的答案。”  
　　  
　　Loki不说话，他表情痛苦地咬了咬嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“不管Laufey有什么结局都是他应得的，我不会原谅他的，我早就当他死了。”Hela冷漠地说，“你如果想原谅他你就自己去吧，你想要扮演那个‘爱子’你就尽管去，被发现身份没关系，暴露也没关系，反正直到今天你仍然觉得你善待世界它就会善待你。”  
　　  
　　一阵可怕的沉默过去，Loki突然轻声说：“它确实待我不薄。”  
　　  
　　Hela望着他，眉头紧皱。  
　　  
　　“我遭受许多，但也得到许多。”Loki转了一下右手的手腕，他指间银戒在灯光下反光温柔，“反正现在我珍爱的都在身边了，我不想怀揣任何仇恨，我不想让那些事情那些人占据我未来生活的任何一秒钟。”  
　　  
　　他站了起来，眼睛望着坐在壁炉边的Thor和他怀里的Einmyria还有趴在地毯上的Fenrir，语气突然变得勇敢又坚定：“我要去见他，我要去寻求那个回答，我要去与他、与过去的Loki Laufeyson彻底道别。”  
　　  
　　Hela无话可说，她长叹一口气然后仰头看着头顶的灯光：“但我只是一直在失去，除了你之外，我什么都没有了。”  
　　  
　　Loki走到她身边将她的肩膀抱住，却看到他从来冷硬雷厉风行的长姊紧紧闭合双眼，一大颗透明的泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　2138年3月，64岁的Laufey病死在医院里，他的遗体火化后被秘密领走，世人并没有关注这样一个在基列统治瓦解之后入狱多年的边缘战犯最终的归宿如何。  
　　  
　　Thor带着Loki和两个孩子搬家到了更偏远闭塞的坎布里亚郡，但Hela却并没有与他们同行，她决定独自回到捷克，在曾经与Stacy度过许多年的地方继续生活。  
　　  
　　Andy帮助Thor和Loki搬家之后便准备离开坎布里亚郡返回美国，但Loki却挽留他多住一段日子，说有事情拜托他。  
　　  
　　Andy有些疑惑，但他敬重这个温和坚韧的前使徒，所以还是同意了。  
　　  
　　而Loki要求他做的事情却与自己无关，他犹豫地提及当年Andy所写的那篇关于Thor的报道，并说希望Andy能整理原稿并添加一些新的内容作为人物传记出版。  
　　  
　　Andy愕然望着他，但Loki的表情很坚定。  
　　  
　　“但Odinson先生的意思是？”Andy下意识问了一句，然而Loki表情瞬间僵硬，Andy便明白这件事他其实还没有与Thor商量过。  
　　  
　　而Thor的意思显然是反对的，他不认为自己的人生有什么需要记录的必要，他从来不觉得自己做的事情光彩，他的幡然醒悟也与所谓人性毫无关系，他犯了错也伤害了许多人，那些罪孽他可能一生都无法偿还与洗刷，就更不该被后人所知。  
　　  
　　“现在这样就很好。”Thor手里拿着斧子，把面前的一根木桩劈开，“我不想再让大家看到我的名字了，没有人会想看的。”  
　　  
　　“我不是为了你，”Loki却按着他的手固执地让他看向自己，“如果只有我们两个这件事我绝不会提，但我想过很多次我想了很久，世人对你的看法我们不能不在乎，Fenrir和Einmyria还小，我不想让他们一生都像我们一样躲躲藏藏，他们应该自由自在地活着，想做什么就去做什么，想爱谁就爱谁，想在哪里生活就在哪里生活。”  
　　  
　　Thor静静地低下头望着他，海面般的眸子里有痛苦与悲哀：“是我对不起你们。”  
　　  
　　“命运如此，这不是你的错。”Loki摇了摇头，双手将他紧紧抱住。  
　　  
　　“那就让Andy去写吧，这件事你来做主。”Thor在他的头顶低声说，“只要你和孩子们能过的开心，别的我都无所谓，让我做什么都可以。”  
　　  
　　Loki没有说话，而是更紧地收拢了手臂。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　2139年7月，轰动全球的人物传记《最后的基列主教Thor Odinson：左手缔造，右手覆灭》在美国出版，开卖便售磐，前后加印十四次脱销十四次，两年内，这套人物传记先后被翻译成十九种语言在三十二个国家出版，成为了几十年内最畅销的书籍。  
　　  
　　在这本对于后人研究宗教和历史不啻无价之宝的著作中，作者Andy Moore描述了Odinson信教与叛教的全部过程，他描述详尽事无巨细，其中并未忌讳前主教与他的使徒之间意外的纠葛与关系。  
　　  
　　但这本几乎被所有熬过基列统治的黑暗世代人类读过的名作，它其中提及的主角本人却终其一生没有翻开过那本书的任何一页，Andy曾在出版前寄给过他们一本样书，但直到Fenrir带着Einmyria准备回到伯明翰在收拾行李时，才发现那本放在抽屉深处的书连塑封都没有被拆开。  
　　  
　　Fenrir便将那本书与双亲遗留的东西放在同一个箱子里，箱子的最顶部摆放着一枚银戒，它有些陈旧了所以遍布划痕，但它的主人显然极其珍爱它，所以它仍然是明亮而洁净的。  
　　  
　　Fenrir转动指环向里面看去，内侧的一行小字仍然清晰如初。  
　　  
　　Love Loki  
　　  
　　他又转动了几寸，看到后面有显然与前面不同的、更新一些的刻印痕迹——  
　　  
　　wiTh Thor  
　　——END


End file.
